Inséparables
by Ecarlates
Summary: Les Mugiwaras ont été réincarnés dans un monde magique, mais leurs souvenirs ont survécu au processus de réincarnation. Séparés dans divers familles, certaines magique de sang pur, d'autre moldues, d'autre de sang mêlé, ils parviendront néanmoins à se réunir, quoique le monde en pense. Et Poudlard croisera les murs pour survivre à leur invasion !
1. Un autre univers

**Salut ! Bonjour à tous ! Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais, personnellement, je suis une fan des réincarnation des personnages de One Piece dans celui d'Harry Potter ! Alors, j'ai voulu essayer d'en écrire une ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !**

 **Au fait, suite à une pénurie de méchant (oui, c'est possible) Ron sera un peu... casse-pied ici. J'espère que ces fans ne m'en tiendront pas trop rigueur (ne me tuez pas, s'il vous plaît !)**

 **Et aussi, pour les besoins de cette fic, Ginny n'a que dix mois de moins que Ron, et du coup, elle se retrouve dans la même année que lui, Harry et Hermione, j'espère que ça ne vous dérangera pas trop !**

 **Sur ce,**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Bureau des affectations, Paradis_

L'ange Galaad regarda ses feuilles. Il était surchargé de travail. Avec la mort du nouveau Roi des Pirates, une nouvelle course au trône avait pris place. L'équilibre assuré par sa menace s'était effondré. Et, non seulement la paix mondiale avait été renversée, mais en plus, le Paradis devait accueillir l'équipage hors du commun du feu Roi. Leurs jugements s'avéraient des plus complexes, ayant bouleversés le monde, aussi bien de manière positive que négative. Leurs nombreux dégâts étaient généralement excusables par leurs conséquences. Finalement, après une longue réflexion, le juge avait tranché sur leur cas.

Ils allaient être réincarnés.

Et, pour la plus grande joie du capitaine, seraient réunis dans leur prochaine vie.

Mais cette réunion avait un prix. Ils ne souviendront évidement pas de leur passé, et ils devront agir pour le mieux. Ils seront alors, une fois morts, à nouveau jugés sur les actes de cette vie.

Bien sûr, l'Enfer s'y était opposé. C'était le deuxième Roi des pirates qui leur filait sous le nez. Apparemment, les Empereurs et l'Ex-Amiral-en-Chef de la Marine, Akainu, ne leur suffisaient pas. Pourtant, les Rois des Pirates, gentils de leurs vivants, n'avaient vraiment pas leurs places en Enfer. Mais le maître des Ténèbres ne supportait pas qu'on lui enlève _ses_ rois.

Le pire était à venir.

Soudain, la porte du bureau de l'ange Galaad fut violemment ouverte. Un autre ange, plus bas gradé, à bout de souffle, s'effondra presque sur le parquet.

"Les… les… les démons ! Ils… Ils ont attaqué notre escadron ! Les… les Mugiwaras se sont réincarnés avant… avant qu'on ait pu leur effacer complètement la mémoire !"

"QUOI ?!" S'énerva l'ange Galaad. "Mais pourquoi ?! Qu'ont-ils à y gagner ?!"

"Je… Je ne sais pas. Ce n'est peut-être… qu'une partie de leur plan."

"Tch ! Je vais prévenir l'ange Ave ! Il faut réagir !"

L'ange Galaad se leva, attrapa son manteau comme un Roi et l'agrafa sur ses épaules.

"M-Mais, Seigneur ! I-Il est déjà trop tard !" Balbutia le messager.

"On ne peut peut-être plus altérer la mémoire des Mugiwaras, ni agir sur quoi que ce soit dans le monde sensible, mais je doute que les problèmes que nous amènent les démons s'arrêtent là. Je suis sûr qu'on a encore du travail. Quant aux Mugiwaras, le sort en est jeté. Pourvu qu'ils ne détruisent pas tout…"

* * *

"Poussez !"

Lily hurla de tout ses poumons, et sa délivrance arriva.

Le petit Harry était né. L'infirmière coupa son cordon ombilical, le lava et le remit entre les mains de son père. Celui-ci prit dans ses bras cette petite chose si fragile. Il sourit en berçant son nourrisson. C'était étrange toute cette fierté qui l'envahissait en regardant ce petit être.

Puis le bébé se mit à pleurer, au grand désarroi de toute l'assemblée.

"Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?!" S'inquiéta le nouveau père.

"Du calme !" Intervient la sage-femme. "Ce n'est rien. Il doit y avoir une bonne raison."

Elle le prit dans ses bras, assurant une position confortable, mais le bébé continuait à pleurer.

L'infirmière de service approcha, un biberon dans sa main, destiné à un autre enfant dans la nurserie adjacente, et les cris de l'enfant se stoppèrent. Il commença à s'agiter, tant bien que mal, ses bras vers le biberon tant désiré.

"Je crois qu'il a faim." Commenta son père.

"M-Mais, c'est impossible !" Assura la sage-femme. "Un enfant n'a besoin de manger qu'à partir du lendemain de sa naissance ! Pas avant."

"Que voulez-vous ?" Rit le nouveau père en reprenant son enfant et en piquant le biberon à l'infirmière. "Le mien va être un gros costaud, alors il a besoin de se nourrir ! Pas vrai, " James déposa le biberon sur les lèvres de son fils qui commença immédiatement à en vider tout le contenu, "Harry James Potter ?"

* * *

Hagrid regarda le petit garçon aux cheveux de jais s'agiter dans son petit berceau. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Si petit et la vie avait déjà été si dure avec lui. Hagrid se pencha et ramassa le petit être.

"Tu vas voir, Harry. Tu vas avoir une nouvelle famille. Je ne peux pas t'assurer que tu seras aussi bien qu'avec Lily et James, mais tu ne seras pas tout seul."

À ses mots, la grimace de douleur que portait le poupon s'atténua.

"Et devine quoi ! Oncle Sirius m'a prêté une moto ! Tu seras sûrement le plus jeune bébé à avoir grimpé sur une moto volante ! Alors, impatient ?"

Cette fois-ci, le bébé effaça toute trace de tristesse et commença à rire joyeusement.

"Je savais que ça te plairait ! Allez, en avant !"

Le géant sortit avec son petit fardeau et monta sur sa moto. Il tourna un dernier regard sur la maison dévastée et, ravalant ses larmes, il s'éleva dans le ciel.

* * *

Luffy était heureux. Aujourd'hui était le grand jour. Il avait enfin réussi à émettre assez de haki pour dompter le lion du zoo, bien qu'il n'ait pas pu en profiter pour le monter, les méchants gardiens du zoo l'avaient encore poursuivi parce qu'il était entré sans payer. Impossible d'être tranquille ! Maintenant, petit Luffy, du haut de ses sept ans, allait partir à l'aventure ! Après un rapide raid du frigo, il se mit en marche vers l'aventure, en espérant retrouver bien vite ses compagnons.

On disait souvent que Luffy était bête, ce qui était très probablement vrai, mais il possédait au moins un bon instinct pour retrouver ses amis. À peine arriva-t-il en ville, qu'il se dirigea vers la banque la plus proche, à la recherche de Nami. Après tout, banque égal argent, égal Nami.

C'est ainsi que, toujours tout heureux, il entra dans la banque et se dirigea vers le secrétaire.

"Monsieur ?"

Le réceptionniste leva les yeux vers lui.

"Oui, mon garçon ? Tu t'es perdu ? Où sont tes parents ?"

"Vous auriez vu Nami ?"

"Non, désolé mon garçon. Tu veux que je fasse un appel pour joindre tes parents ?"

Luffy secoua sa tête. Ce n'était pas grave, il y avait plein d'argent dans le monde, et donc plein d'autres endroits où chercher sa navigatrice. Il jeta un dernier regard dans la salle, mais aucune trace de la rousse cupide. Il tourna les talons. S'il le fallait, il deviendrait l'homme le plus riche du monde pour la retrouver.

Sans se laisser abattre par ce premier échec, Luffy se dirigea vers le marché : il savait que Sanji aimait y choisir ses fruits car il pouvait librement comparer tous les commerçants.

C'est ainsi que commencèrent les aventures de petit Luffy, à la recherche de son équipage.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant trois ans que Luffy parcourait le monde. Il marchait droit devant lui, sans jamais désespérer. Il le savait, il les reverrait. Peut-être avaient-ils oubliés leurs aventures, mais peu importait. Ils étaient son précieux équipage, et pour rien au monde il n'y renoncerait. Il sentit son ventre gargouiller : il était l'heure de manger ! Sans attendre, le jeune pirate se dirigea vers un étale à fruits, et les attrapa, en mangeant d'une main et en remplissant ses poches d'une autre, le plus rapidement possible jusqu'à ce que la propriétaire s'en aperçoive.

"AU VOLEUR !"

Ni une ni deux, Luffy s'enfuit en courant dans le dédale de ruelles. Malgré son jeune âge et sa petite taille, il sema une bonne partie de ses poursuivants, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Il en restait. Luffy prit un virage serré à gauche et se retrouva dans une impasse.

Derrière, ses poursuivants, devant, un mur.

Mais un mur n'aurait jamais bloqué un Mugiwara. Étirant ses bras, le petit pirate survola l'obstacle avant de s'écraser sur le sol.

Il n'était plus très habitué aux anciennes limites de son petit corps.

Luffy extirpa sa tête de la poubelle où elle avait atterri et s'assit en tailleur puis éclata de rire.

Il s'était bien amusé ! Maintenant, c'était l'heure de déjeuner. Il sortit deux pommes de ses poches et les entama toutes les deux.

Aujourd'hui était ensoleillé et chaud, peut-être allait-il faire une petite sieste ? Ou devrait-il en profiter pour marcher jusqu'à la prochaine ville ? Il ne savait pas trop.

Coupant court à ses pensées, un hibou lâcha une lettre devant lui. Le pirate se leva instantanément pour poursuivre l'animal, mais ce dernier disparu plus vite qu'il n'était venu. L'instinct de survie sûrement.

Dépité, le pirate se mit à bouder. Sa résolution tint quinze secondes. Le temps de se rappeler (d'apercevoir) la mystérieuse lettre. Il l'attrapa et l'ouvrit sans aucun regard pour l'enveloppe. Le papier à l'intérieur contenait un étrange message.

" _COLLÈGE DE POUDLARD, ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE_  
 _Directeur : Albus Dumbledore_  
 _Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin_  
 _Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers_

 _Cher Mr Potter,_

 _Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._

 _La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendrons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard._

 _Veuillez croire, cher Mr Potter, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

 _Minerva McGonagall_  
 _Directrice-adjointe_ "

Luffy tourna et retourna la lettre. Rien à faire, il ne comprenait rien au charabia qu'elle contenait. Une nouvelle fois désabusé, il jeta la lettre par-dessus son épaule et parti en quête d'un autre divertissement, une pomme à la main.

* * *

Trois jours plus tard, un autre hibou apporta à Luffy la même mystérieuse lettre.

Puis à nouveau le surlendemain.

Puis le lendemain.

Puis les hiboux passèrent plusieurs fois dans la même journée.

Luffy ne comprenait toujours pas leur contenu, mais il rêvait de plus en plus de hiboux au déjeuner. Un jour, il avait failli attraper l'un d'eux, mais un des amis de l'animal l'avait sauvé à coup de serre. Presque. Si seulement Luffy pouvait utiliser ses pouvoirs ! Mais la dernière fois qu'il en avait fait une démonstration publique, deux costauds l'avaient attrapé pour le revendre au noir à une équipe de scientifiques mafieuse. Luffy y avait réchappé par chance grâce aux bêtes du cirque qui étaient enfermées avec lui. Elles avaient occupé les gardiens en devant folles, laissant Luffy s'enfuir sur le dos d'un lion. Si la fin pouvait être qualifiée d'"heureuse", tous les animaux ayant été placés dans des associations pour leur protection (Luffy s'en était assuré), cet épisode l'avait quand même traumatisé. Il avait oublié qu'il était maintenant petit et faible. Son corps ne supportait plus les utilisations trop intense et trop longue de haki. Et il s'étirait méticuleusement peu. Et il n'avait plus de Chapeau de paille. Son trésor.

Le ventre de Luffy gargouilla, comme toutes les heures à la même minute. Le jeune pirate délaissa alors sa recherche de quincaillerie pour chasser son repas.

Avec le temps, les hiboux se firent plus précautionneux. Ils ne délivraient leur courrier que lorsque Luffy était dans une grande avenue passante. Ce qui arrivait généralement à l'heure du repas. Quoique, avec Luffy, c'était toujours l'heure du repas.

Ces hiboux finirent par devenir une routine pour Luffy, à tel point qu'un jour où ces derniers n'avaient pas pointé le bout de leur bec, le jeune pirate fut tracassé toute la journée durant. Il se mit à courir, la tête levée vers le ciel, dans tous les sens. Mais où étaient-ils ?!

À force de courir désespérément sans regarder devant lui, il se heurta à un gigantesque coussin et tomba en arrière.

"Holà ! Ça va mon garçon ?"

Luffy releva sa tête.

Gigantesque. Ce fut le premier mot qui lui traversa l'esprit. L'adulte en face de lui était gigantesque. Peut-être pas autant que le vieux Barbe Blanche, mais de son point de vue rétréci, l'homme en face de lui était aussi impressionnant.

"C'est un sacrée chute que tu as faite là. Tu vas bien ?"

Le mastodonte avança une main pour aider le petit pirate, mais celui-ci fut plus rapide pour se relever.

"Mister, vous êtes super grand !"

Cette remarque fit rougir le demi-géant.

"Tu me flattes ! Je ne suis pas si grand ! Et puis ce n'est pas bien d'être trop grand."

Les étoiles qui brillaient dans le regard du petit pirate s'éteignirent et il devint sérieux.

"Ne croyez pas tout ce que les autres racontent. Être grand est une chance. C'est plus commode pour protéger ceux qui nous sont chers. Une plus grande allonge apporte une plus grande protection. Et puis, il n'existe ni avantage ni défaut, tout dépend de la manière dont on l'utilise. Mais surtout, " Luffy ferma les yeux, "c'est tellement plus cool !" Son regard s'illumina à nouveau.

Hagrid rougit à nouveau, concurrençant les tomates.

* * *

Il n'y avait pas à dire, cet enfant était rayonnant de joie. Hagrid espérait que Harry serait pareil quand il parviendrait enfin à le trouver. Il avait reçu une dizaine d'adresses différentes cette semaine, et à aucun moment il n'avait réussi à l'attraper. On aurait dit un criminel en fuite par la barbe de Merlin ! Le plus inquiétant étant probablement qu'aucune ne se trouvait près de Privet Drive, le refuge originel du petit Potter. Peut-être étaient-ils en vacances ? Repoussant cette question dans un coin de sa tête, Hagrid remarqua qu'une lettre était tombée des vêtements du petit brun.

"Attention ! Tu perds tes affaires !"

Le géant s'accroupit pour ramasser la lettre quand il le reconnut.

Le sceau de Poudlard.

Il releva la tête pour dévisager le jeune garçon et la vit. La cicatrice que Voldemort avait infligée au petit Harry après avoir tué froidement ses parents.

"Harry Potter ?" Lâcha Hagrid, le souffle coupé.

* * *

Il s'avéra que le petit Harry ne connaissait rien du monde magique, jusqu'à son propre nom. Hagrid, choqué, en informa immédiatement Dumbledore. Il décida de reloger le petit sorcier au Chaudron Baveur en attendant la rentrée scolaire. En échange, Harry devait promettre de se comporter correctement. Et apprendre à répondre à son nom, rajouta Hagrid. En échange, il serait nourri et logé aux frais de Poudlard. Luffy accepta, rayonnant à l'idée de repas payés : il allait pouvoir manger en continu sur plusieurs jours ! Mais surtout, il entendit Hagrid parler de la banque Gringotte, apparemment la plus grande du monde sorcier. (Et la plus sûre, mais c'était un détail que Nami pourrait arranger).

C'est ainsi que Luffy partit les mains dans les poches vers un univers rempli de magie.

Excitant.

* * *

Le lendemain, Hagrid réveilla Luffy à une heure convenable et l'emmena chercher ses fournitures scolaires. La première étape fut pour la banque Gringotte où Luffy chercha désespérément sa navigatrice. Mais aucune trace d'elle. Pas même dans le compte Potter, où se trouvait une montagne d'or. Ce serait un Paradis pour la rousse. Le jeune pirate se promit de l'y amener une prochaine fois.

Après un recrutement raté de gobelin, Hagrid tira Luffy hors de la banque : il avait un besoin immédiat d'air. Une histoire de wagonnet fou, Luffy n'avait pas trop suivi. Tout ce qu'il avait compris, avant que le géant ne disparaisse dans la taverne la plus proche, c'est qu'il devait entrer chez Madame Guipure, se faire confectionner un uniforme. Luffy n'était pas vraiment intéressé par son uniforme, mais il sentit une délicieuse odeur de gâteau qui effaça ses projets d'aventures. Il rentra donc dans le magasin de couture.

À l'intérieur, un jeune blond argumentait avec des couturières.

"Voyons, gentes dames, il serait présomptueux de ma part de me mettre ainsi en valeur sur un tabouret pendant que vous affairez à mes pieds." Remarqua le blond.

"Mais comment voulez-vous que l'on ajuste votre robe sans que vous acceptiez de jouer les mannequins ?" Se plaignit une couturière.

Luffy étouffa un rire et en s'approcha d'une table sur laquelle se trouvaient des cookies.

"Je mesure un mètre 64, peut-être possèderiez-vous déjà une robe à ma taille ?" Proposa le blond.

Luffy était à portée de la table, il n'avait plus qu'à tendre la main.

"Les jeunes de nos jours ! Je vais voir ce que je peux faire." Promit une couturière en se dirigeant vers l'arrière de la boutique.

Luffy attrapa un cookie.

" _Petrificus Totalus !_ "

Une lumière jaillit du bâton que tendait le jeune blond et immobilisa Luffy.

"Tss, ce ne sont pas des manières." Dit-il à l'adresse de l'élastique.

Les couturières se retournèrent, stupéfaites devant le jeune pirate qui avait tenté de leur chiper un gâteau.

Luffy les regarda en coin, pris la main dans le sac. Impossible de bouger le moindre doigt.

"Allons, allons." Calma la couturière en Chef, madame Guipure. "Je suis sûre que nous pouvons nous arranger. Vous pouvez prendre un gâteau jeune homme, mais n'oubliez pas de demander la prochaine fois."

Le blond prit cela comme une demande de libérer le malotru et s'exécuta. Non sans se rapprocher du brun pour s'assurer qu'il n'abuse pas de la politesse de ces dames.

"Tu es venu te faire confectionner une robe ?" Demanda poliment Madame Guipure en tendant le plat de cookies à Luffy. Mesure inutile puisqu'il ne comptait pas se satisfaire d'une unique mise-en-bouche, mais cela repoussa le blond qui ne pouvait plus le stopper maintenant.

"Poudlard ?" Précisa la couturière.

Luffy hocha la tête. Il ne se souvenait plus vraiment de ce qu'avait dit le géant, mais ça y ressemblait.

"Justement comme Monsieur Malfoy. Peut-être serez-vous ami !"

Le prénommé Malfoy se contenta de fusiller du regard le malappris.

"Suivez-moi, je vais vous ajuster une robe, monsieur ?"

"Monkey D ! Monkey D Luff-" Non ! Se reprit Luffy. Ce n'était plus ça son nom ! Comment l'appelait le géant déjà ?

"Monsieur Malfoy !" S'écria une couturière. "Vous allez bien ?! Vous êtes devenu tout blanc ! Monsieur Malfoy ?!"

* * *

Impossible. Après dix ans de recherche ratés, il avait presque abandonné. Et soudainement, sans prévenir, son passé refaisait surface ?!

"Qu'on apporte un verre d'eau à monsieur Malfoy !"

Luffy lui offrit à peine un rapide regard inquiet, cet idiot ne le reconnaissait donc pas ?! La rage s'empara du petit blond.

"Luffy."

L'interpellé tourna la tête, lâchant les gâteaux, pour savoir ce que lui voulait son camarade.

"Une vie entière à te nourrir," gronda le blond, ses yeux cachés par ses cheveux, "te surveiller, subir tes coups de tête," le jeune Malfoy redressa sa tête, envoyant ses cheveux voler derrière lui et laissant paraître l'éclat meurtrier que contenait son regard, "et tu n'es même pas fichu de te souvenir de moi ?!" Du plus profond son coeur, le blond shoota dans la tête de son capitaine qui s'encastra de plusieurs centimètres dans le plancher sous les regards choqués des couturières.

Une minute de silence s'écoula avant que Luffy n'extirpe sa carcasse du plancher et ne se tourne vers le jeune Malfoy.

Sa voix sortit, brisée et enrouée.

"Sanji ?"

* * *

"Sanji ?"

Le cuisinier se tendit par réflexe, prêt à recevoir son capitaine en pleine puissance, ce qui ne tarda pas. En un clignement de paupière, Luffy s'était jeté sur lui pour l'enlacer comme si sa vie en dépendait, clouant le blond au sol.

Les couturières reculèrent d'un pas, incapable de suivre les élans d'émotions des deux jeunes hommes.

"Luffy. Tu m'écrases."

"Shishishishi !"

L'élastique releva la tête, euphorique.

"Sanji !"

Et se prit un pied dans la figure.

"Calme-toi ! Moi aussi, je suis heureux de te revoir."

Luffy se releva dans un nuage de poussière, ayant encore abîmé le bâtiment.

"Shishishishi !"

Sanji soupira en remettant une mèche en place.

" _Reparo_."

Les planches brisées se réparèrent, la poussière disparue et les dégâts s'effacèrent, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été là.

"Je crois que nous allons avoir une longue discussion."

Luffy continua à sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Sanji se fit la réflexion qu'il ne saurait pas tout de suite d'où venait son capitaine : il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de parler de lui.

"Les enfants !" Appela Madame Guipure, profitant du calme. "Madame Crème à un uniforme pour vous monsieur Malfoy. Quant à vous, monsieur... jeune homme, montez sur ce tabouret qu'on vous en ajuste un."

Luffy obéit, le dernier cookie du magasin entre les dents. La couturière lui enfila une gigantesque robe et la retailla à la taille du jeune pirate. Ce dernier aurait bien voulu s'en défaire, mais le sourire amusé de son cuisinier l'arrêta. Il lui avait tellement manqué. Peu importe qu'il passe pour un idiot, tant qu'il pouvait faire rire ses compagnons.

"Et voilà mon grand. C'est fini." Lâcha la couturière en chef après un petit moment.

Luffy sauta du tabouret, oubliant de retirer sa robe dans le processus. Heureusement, une couturière l'attrapa et la lui ôta.

"Allez Cap'taine, je t'emmène faire un tour." Sourit Sanji pendant que la couturière rendait son nouvel uniforme plié à l'élastique.

"Oui !" Acquiesça le jeune pirate.

Sans attendre, les deux pirates sortirent, Sanji ayant payé les deux uniformes.

"Alors, " reprit le cuisinier, une fois dehors, "comment es-tu arrivé ici ? Tes parents sont des sorciers ?"

Luffy secoua sa tête. Il s'apprêtait à expliquer sa situation quand ses yeux s'illuminèrent.

"Hagrid !"

Au loin, le géant se retourna, deux glaces dans les mains. Qui du géant ou des glaces le petit avait vraiment remarqué, cela restera un mystère. Luffy se mit à courir dans sa direction, rapidement suivi par son cuisinier.

"Oh ! Har-"

"Je peux avoir une glace ?! S'il te plaît !" Supplia immédiatement le jeune élastique.

' _Prévisible_ ' soupira Sanji, heureux de découvrir que l'appétit de son capitaine ne s'était pas tari.

"Hein ? Oh, oui, oui, bien sûr, je t'en ai pris une exprès." Répondit le mastodonte, pris de court.

Sanji attrapa l'uniforme de son capitaine avant que ce dernier ne mette de la glace à la fraise dessus, attirant l'attention du géant.

"Oh, je vois que tu t'es fait un ami ! C'est bien ! Je suis Rubeus Hagrid, Gardien des Clés et des Lieux à Poudlard. Et tu es ?"

Apparemment, même dans ce monde, Luffy avait des problèmes avec sa famille, au point que Poudlard lui accorde un gardien, pensa le blond.

"Draco Malfoy." Se présenta-t-il.

Le géant s'étrangla avec sa salive. De tous les enfants sur lesquels Harry pouvait tomber, il fallait que soit un pur sang. Et pas n'importe lequel ! Un Malfoy, s'il vous plaît ! Cette année commençait vraiment de travers !

"Eh bien, heu... jeune Malfoy..."

"Draco !"

Le groupe se retourna. Une jeune femme blonde et brune approchait.

"Mère !" Reconnu Sanji. Il disparut immédiatement à ses pieds pour prendre les livres qu'elle portait.

"Draco, on te cherchait avec ton père. On va rentrer."

Sanji acquiesça avant de se retourner vers son capitaine. Après dix ans de séparation, il répugnait à le lâcher. Sincèrement, s'il n'y avait pas eu sa mère, il n'aurait jamais laissé Luffy. Mais il ne pouvait pas abandonner la pauvre femme, et Luffy ne serait pas heureux chez lui. Il comptait davantage sur Hagrid pour l'occuper jusqu'à la rentrée.

Sanji s'approcha de son capitaine pour lui serrer une main (la propre, pas celle pleine de glace), mais au moment de partir, Luffy refusa de le relâcher.

"Tu t'en vas ?" Demanda, le coeur brisé, le petit pirate.

"Oui, mais on se retrouve à Poudlard. ' _Telarum_ '." Chuchota le cuisinier, jetant le sort sans que personne ne le voie. "Avec ça, je suis sûr de te retrouver. C'est un sort de filature."

"Shishishi !" Rit Luffy en relâchant son ami. "Comme un VivreCard ?"

Sanji acquiesça, rendant son uniforme à son capitaine et partit avec sa mère.

Luffy les regarda s'éloigner, muet de tristesse.

"Allez, viens Harry, on va t'acheter une baguette et après je t'offrirai un cadeau d'anniversaire !" S'écria Hagrid pour détourner son attention.

"Un cadeau ?" Releva Luffy. "Quoi ?"

"Ça, c'est une surprise~ ! D'abord, la baguette !"

Ollivander, le marchand de baguettes, se révéla être un vieil homme crâpu totalement indiscernable. Dès que Luffy avait mis un pied dans sa boutique, il avait commencé tout un monologue incompréhensible, mélange de noms et de composantes de baguette. D'ailleurs, quand il passait des baguettes à Luffy, plus il y avait de dégâts, plus il était heureux ! S'il le voulait, Luffy pouvait lui détruire sans baguettes et sans problème toute sa cabane, si ça pouvait lui faire plaisir... Enfin, Hagrid ne le laissa pas faire et détourna une fois de plus son attention avec la fameuse surprise.

"Alors Hagrid, c'est quoi ?!" Demanda petit Luffy, des étoiles plein les yeux.

Hagrid émit un petit rire, fier de son idée qui réjouissait tant le petit Potter. "C'est un hibou, Harry. C'est plus utile que les chats ou les rats, et bien moins démodé que les crapauds ! Allons, suis-moi, c'est toi qui le choisiras."

Conquis par cette idée, Luffy qui n'avait toujours pas réussi à manger le moindre hibou, suivit le géant dans la boutique. Il se mit automatiquement à saliver, comparant mentalement la taille de ces derniers pour emporter le plus gras d'entre eux. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive une plume blanche. Il suivit du regard d'où elle provenait et s'immobilisa.

"Hagrid. C'est elle que je veux."

Le géant vint. Il regarda la belle chouette blanche immaculée. Il la prit, la paya, et ressortit avant de passer la cage au pirate.

"Alors, mon garçon, quel nom vas-tu lui donner ?"

"Lui donner ?" Répéta clairement Luffy en ouvrant la cage, sous le regard surpris d'Hagrid.

"Elle va s'envoler si tu l'ouvres maintenant !" L'alerta-t-il.

Mais Luffy n'en tint pas compte. "Ce n'est pas la peine. Elle a déjà un nom." La chouette sortit de sa cage et se percha sur le bras de l'élastique, pendant qu'il se débarrassait de ses dernières entraves. "Pas vrai, Merry Go ?"

* * *

 _Quelques minutes plus tôt_

Ollivander regarda le petit Harry quitter son magasin, une magnifique baguette en bois de houx et plume de phénix, 27,5 centimètres. Il allait accomplir de grande chose. Mais déjà, il devait commencer sur un pied d'égalité avec les autres.

" _Furtim_."

D'un coup de baguette magique, Ollivander brisa le lien entre Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter.

* * *

Sanji se retourna, le souffle coupé. Il venait de perdre le contact avec son capitaine. Il ravala un juron. S'il attrapait le salaud qui avait fait ça, il lui montrerait pourquoi il était devenu le cuistot le plus craint du Nouveau Monde.

"Draco ?"

"J'arrive, mère."

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **Un petit commentaire ?**


	2. La répartition

**Et un nouveau chapitre ! J'ai été rapide non ? *fière***

 **Au fait, j'ai oublié au chapitre d'avant :**

 **Ni One Piece Ni Harry Potter de m'appartiennent ! Et je remercie leurs auteurs, sans eux, je n'aurais jamais pu faire ce mélange... explosif ?**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le mois suivant, Luffy le passa principalement à table. Après ses retrouvailles avec Merry, il avait abandonné l'idée de manger des hiboux : il ne voulait pas risquer de manger un des amis du navire. En revanche, s'il en trouvait un qui cherchait des ennuis à Merry, Luffy ne se gênerait pas !

Un matin, Hagrid vint le chercher. Les vacances étaient finies, il était temps de prendre le train pour Poudlard. Luffy, enchanté par la perspective de nouvelles aventures, nouvelles découvertes et ses retrouvailles avec Sanji, fit sa valise en vitesse, oubliant la moitié de ses affaires dans sa chambre. En effet, pauvre petit Luffy, au moment de faire sa valise, confondit le frigo et sa chambre, emportant l'intégralité des victuailles de l'hôtel au détriment de ses affaires scolaires. Heureusement, Tom, le barman, qui avait dû supporter le petit pirate pendant un mois entier (et il l'avait senti passer !) s'en aperçut, et répara l'erreur. Luffy en pleura, plaidant son statut de pauvre orphelin qui allait mourir de faim, le coeur toujours plus brisé à chaque vivre qu'il voyait se faire retirer de son sac. Finalement, Tom eu pitié et lui remit un sandwich, avec pour ordre de le rationner. Luffy hocha la tête, ne le pensant pas du tout. Hagrid se félicita d'avoir eu la présence d'esprit de venir chercher le petit Potter : il ne serait jamais parvenu jusqu'à la gare tout seul.

Une fois à la gare, Hagrid s'excusa : une affaire réclamait sa présence immédiate. Il s'assura que le petit Potter avait bien compris comment accéder au train (il n'avait pas l'air malin ce petit), et partit en vitesse avec un dernier regard pour son protégé.

Luffy regarda le géant disparaître au loin avant de se remettre à avancer. S'il avait bien compris les explications, il devait trouver les quais 9 et 10 et foncer dans un mur. Le coeur joyeux, Luffy passa devant divers quais qui défilaient sous ses yeux avec une numérotation incompréhensible. Tantôt les chiffres diminuaient, tantôt ils augmentaient. Luffy ne pensa pas à relier ce phénomène aux différents allers et retours qu'il faisait, s'engageant dans des escaliers sans aucune raison précise. Au détour d'un chemin, les trains furent remplacés par des caisses. Il n'y avait plus un seul voyageur en vu, ni aucun cheminot. La gigantesque allée était vide à perte de vue. Luffy continua à avancer d'un pas tranquille comparant les divers poteaux pour choisir le meilleur dans lequel foncer tête baissée. Merry dormait sur son épaule, chauffée par le cou de son capitaine. Finalement, Luffy jeta son dévolu sur un mur qui paraissait assez solide, et fonça dans sa direction, réveillant Merry. Mais quelques mètres avant la ligne d'arrivée, un autre enfant avec son propre cadis surgit. Incapable de l'esquiver, Luffy le heurta à pleine vitesse. Les deux enfants furent projetés sur une courte distance, dans un nuage de poussière.

"Aïe." Gémirent Luffy et sa victime.

L'élastique fut le premier debout, rapidement suivi par l'autre garçon.

"Shishishi, désolé." S'excusa le chapeau de paille, tandis que l'autre enfant se dépoussiérait.

"Y a pas de mal." Lâcha-t-il de mauvaise grâce.

Ensemble, ils retournèrent à leurs cadis et ramassèrent les objets qui avaient été éjectés lors du choc, quand une voix retentit.

"Blaise !"

Les garçons se retournèrent pour voir une très belle femme courir vers eux.

"Te voilà idiot !" Hurla la jeune femme en cognant l'autre garçon. "Vite, on va être en reta-" Dans sa hâte, la jeune femme n'avait pas remarqué l'autre enfant qui traînait avec son fils. Un rapide coup d'oeil à son cadi et elle comprit : un autre élève de Poudlard, aussi perdu que son fils. Sans attendre, la jeune femme saisit une manche de son fils, le bras de son ami, et se mit à courir dans la direction par laquelle elle était arrivée.

"On se dépêche les garçons !" Hurla-t-elle par dessus son épaule.

* * *

Incroyable. Elle avait tout prévu. Connaissant le sens de l'orientation pourri de son fils, elle avait loué une chambre d'hôtel juste en face de la gare pour la soirée. Elle aurait ainsi eu toute la matinée pour trouver cette fichue voie neuf trois-quart, y enchaîner son fils jusqu'à l'arrivée du train puis le remettre entre les mains expertes d'un Préfet, le tout ligoté, bien sûr. Elle aurait ensuite pu profiter d'un repos bien mérité.

C'était, du moins, ce qui était prévu. Bien sûr, il avait fallu que son crétin de fils se perde en chemin ! Elle s'était levée à quatre heures du matin pour que tout réussisse, et la voici, à onze heures moins dix, à l'autre bout de la gare, courant comme une folle avec ses talons de peur de louper ce foutu train.

Sa vie était lamentable.

Le trio paraissait tellement effrayant avec la jeune femme folle de rage à leur tête que tous les voyageurs s'écartaient sur leur passage. À un moment, Blaise tenta de s'écarter de la route, mais la jeune femme se jeta sur lui.

"AH NON ! ÇA SUFFIT LES CONNERIES ! SI TU T'ÉCARTES ENCORE D'UN SEUL CENTIMÈTRE, JE TE DÉCAPITE !"

Vu son état, elle l'aurait sûrement fait.

Le trio continua à courir, atteignant finalement le quai numéro neuf et vira dangereusement à droite. La jeune femme leva les yeux sur une horloge. Dix heures cinquante-neuf. Plus qu'une minute. Elle repéra d'un coup d'oeil le pilier qui faisait la jonction entre les deux mondes. Inspirant de toutes ses forces, elle resserra sa prise sur les deux garçons et les envoya à pleine puissance sur le mur.

Onze heures.

Blaise et Luffy se heurtèrent violemment aux briques qui composaient le mur. Le passage s'était refermé.

La jeune femme qui les avait guidés s'effondra en pleurs. Un mois entier de préparation qui s'envolait en fumée.

Sans un mot, les deux garçons se relevèrent. Ils avaient compris qu'il valait mieux qu'ils gardent le silence, le temps que la jeune femme finisse sa crise de nerfs. Merry fit un tourbillon au-dessus de leur tête avant de se poser délicatement sur les épaules de son capitaine.

"Shishishi." Rit ce dernier en ramassant ses affaires et celles de son nouvel ami. "Ça lui arrive souvent ?"

"À chaque fois qu'on voyage." Confia Blaise, habitué.

Au bout d'un moment, la jeune femme finit tout de même par se calmer. Elle se releva, séchant ses larmes d'un revers de main, et se tourna vers les garçons.

"Bon. Ce n'est pas tout ça, mais on ne va pas rester là à pleurnicher. Il va falloir que je vous emmène à Poudlard moi-même apparemment. Oh, et avant que j'oublie," elle se concentra sur Luffy, "je m'appelle Rose Zabini, et je suis la mère de Blaise." Elle pointa du doigt son fils. "Et tu es ?"

"Harry Potter." Annonça joyeusement Luffy, fier de se souvenir de son nouveau nom. Il fallait dire qu'Hagrid le répétait à longueur de journée.

Rose faillit s'étrangler. De tous les enfants avec lesquels son fils avait pu se perdre, il avait fallu que ce soit le-garçon-qui-avait-survécu ! Mais n'arrêtait-il jamais les conneries ?! Rose se retint donc de lui demander où se trouvaient ses parents. Ça aurait été peu délicat. Mais une telle légende devait bien être accompagnée, non ?

"Et tu es venu ici tout seul ?"

"Non ! Hagrid m'a emmené ici, mais il a dû partir après, je ne sais plus pourquoi."

Oh, Poudlard s'était donc chargé du petit.

"D'accord. Bon, puisque tout est en ordre, on va à la voiture, et en vitesse ! _Blaise_ , dans l'autre direction."

"Shishishi !"

Rose soupira. Elle agrippa les deux garçons et avança d'un pas résigné vers le parking de la gare. La journée allait être longue. Très longue.

* * *

 _Quelques minutes plus tôt_

Sanji salua ses parents, saisit sa malle avec difficulté et monta dans le train. Quelle plaie d'être un enfant. Il était tellement faible. Sortant sa baguette, il lança des sorts de lévitations à toutes les valises des filles, laissant les garçons se forger à la tâche. D'un coin de l'oeil, il repéra Crabble et Goyle, des connaissances d'enfances, mais les ignora. Il avait fait tout ce qu'il avait pu pendant les dix dernières années pour intégrer un semblant de caractère dans ces deux têtes de noix, travail que leurs parents s'amusaient à défaire dès qu'il les perdait de vus. Avec un peu de chance, la vie à Poudlard leur enseignera l'autonomie. Sanji leur faussa donc compagnie, préférant chercher son capitaine avant qu'il ne déclenche un cataclysme.

Onze heures sonna. Les portes du train se refermèrent, et il se mit en marche.

Sanji ouvrit un compartiment plein de quatrièmes années. Ne voyant pas les cheveux ébène qu'il cherchait, le cuisinier passa au compartiment suivant.

Quand il trouvera celui qui avait annulé son sort de filature, il lui fera regretter d'être né.

* * *

Brook soupira. Une nouvelle année à Poudlard s'annonçait, probablement aussi monotone que les trois précédentes.

Non. C'était faux. Cette année, il avait retrouvé l'espoir. En effet, vers la fin de l'année dernière, un deuxième année avait été transféré. Il avait été renvoyé de Ilvermorny, aux États-Unis pour une raison inconnue. Des rumeurs circulaient, l'accusant de l'avoir fait exploser l'école, mais sa culpabilité n'avait pas pu être prouvée. Les preuves étaient parties en fumée rit Brook. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui intéressait l'ancien squelette. Le nouveau venu avait horreur des pantalons et clamait fièrement qu'il était un _super_ pervers.

 _Franky_ , pensa immédiatement le musicien. Il avait alors fait tout son possible pour parler avec le jeune homme, mais impossible de l'approcher, il était trop populaire. Le temps avait manqué, mais Brook ne désespérait pas. Il avait une année entière devant lui, il parviendrait à lui parler coûte que coûte ! Mais d'abord...

"Excusez-moi mademoiselle, est-ce que je pourrais voir votre culotte s'il vous plaît ?"

* * *

Le plus dur était fait. Rose avait réussi à faire rentrer les deux garçons et leurs affaires dans la voiture. Maintenant, son fils attaché sur la place du mort, son ami derrière lui, légèrement serré contre les affaires scolaires, sa chouette sur l'épaule et la voiture verrouillée, Rose était à peu près tranquille. Elle était presque sortie de la ville moldue et allait pouvoir activer la capacité d'invisibilité de la voiture avant de prendre son envol. Elle jeta un regard dans le rétroviseur et vit le petit Potter, trop silencieux. Il n'avait pas cessé de parler pour ne rien dire sur leur chemin jusqu'à la voiture.

"Alors Harry, anxieux à l'idée d'aller à Poudlard ?"

Le jeune garçon lâcha sa fenêtre pour se tourner vers la conductrice.

"Tu sais dans quelle maison tu veux aller ?" Rajouta Rose.

"Maison ?" Répéta Luffy, qui ne comprenait pas.

"Oui. Tu sais comment fonctionne Poudlard ?"

Luffy secoua sa tête. Il ne comprenait pas de quoi parlait la jeune femme.

Celle-ci fronça les sourcils. Mais on lui avait appris quoi à ce gosse ?

"En fait," commença Rose, décidant de combler les lacunes du petit garçon elle-même, "Poudlard est divisé en quatre maisons. Selon tes affinités, tu seras réparti dans l'une ou dans l'autre de ces maisons. Par exemple, Blaise n'a aucune chance de se retrouver à Serdaigle car seuls les étudiants intelligents y sont autorisés."

"Hé !"

"Shishishi !"

"Poufsouffle regroupe les étudiants 'loyaux'. Ce qui est débile puisque les larbins se débrouillent généralement pour aller dans la même maison que leurs gourous. À Gryffondor vont les courageux ou les Weasleys. Je suis sûre que ces rouquins ont un abonnement là-bas ! Vous allez voir, il y en a encore deux nouveaux cette année, dont la fillette chérie de Molly. Ne touchez pas à un seul de ses cheveux, je ne veux pas avoir sa mère sur le dos ! Cette femme est insupportable ! Et comme elle est presque à l'origine de la moitié de la population de Poudlard, elle pense qu'elle a tous les droits ! Non les garçons, le mieux, c'est que vous alliez à Serpentard avec le jeune Malfoy, au moins, vous aurez de puissants alliés. Quoique," Rose baissa la voix, ne voulant pas vraiment que les enfants l'entendent, "je ne suis pas vraiment sûre que ce soit une bonne idée pour toi, Harry."

* * *

Sanji avait visité la moitié des compartiments du train, et toujours aucune trace de son capitaine. Ça commençait à devenir inquiétant. Il toqua à une autre cabine et entra.

Deux rouquins étaient assis en face à face. Sûrement les deux derniers Weasley, Ron et Ginny.

"Pardon de briser votre quiétude," s'excusa Sanji en voyant que la jeune fille lisait un livre, "mais auriez-vous vu un petit garçon brun, aux yeux verts et mal habillé ?"

La jeune fille tourna la page de son livre, pendant que son frère bouillait de rage. Probablement à l'idée de ne s'être fait aucun ami et parce qu'il était purement ignoré par sa soeur qui préférait la compagnie de son livre.

"Non." Répondit délicatement la rousse.

"Tu ne serais pas un Malfoy ?" Devina son frère, en quête de dispute.

"Exact." Répondit Sanji pour ne pas froisser le petit à l'ego surdimensionné. "Merci Mademoiselle." Il tourna les talons, prêt à partir, quand le roux se leva et cracha par terre.

"On n'a rien à dire à un vendu Malfoy."

Sa sœur ferma brutalement son livre.

"Ron. Assieds-toi."

"Non ! Tu ne comprends donc pas ?! Tu viens d'aider un de ces salauds ! Un supporter de tu-sais-qui."

"Ronald Bilius Weasley. _Assieds-toi_."

"No-"

Plus rapide que l'éclair, sa sœur lui avait asséné un coup dans l'estomac.

"Toutes mes excuses. Mon frère ne sait pas se tenir."

Sanji se retourna, un sourire charmeur plaqué sur la figure. "Une si belle jeune fille ne devrait pas s'excuser pour un tel garçon. Si vous avez le moindre problème à l'avenir, n'hésitez pas à venir me demander de l'aide."

Ginny lui rendit un petit sourire, frappant son frère dans la nuque quand il menaça de parler. Sanji se retira, voyant que la jeune fille n'avait aucun problème pour contrôler son frère.

* * *

Une fois le blondinet disparu, Ginny retourna s'asseoir sur le banc et croisa les jambes. Pourquoi devait-elle supporter son dernier frère ?! Elle avait passée une vie entière à courir le monde, protégeant les veuves et les orphelins, et c'est ainsi que le ciel la récompensait ?! En lui collant un idiot qui l'agaçait au plus haut point ?! Il ne faisait que se plaindre, n'agissait jamais pour changer les choses et croyait que tout lui était dû ! En plus, il était d'une humeur massacrante ! Il rêvait depuis des années de cette rentrée, de sa rencontre fatidique avec le fameux Harry Potter qui, bien sûr, deviendrait automatiquement ami avec lui, parce qu'il était le grand Ron Weasley, de la famille Weasley et que c'était sa place.

"Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi tu m'as empêché de lui faire ravaler sa fierté ?! Tu as vu comme il était imbu de lui même ?!"

"Ron. Il était juste poli. C'est notre premier jour à Poudlard, ne commence pas à te mettre tout le monde à dos."

"Quo-"

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois. Cette fois-ci, ce fut une jeune fille brune avec une jupe en cuire qui rentra.

"Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais je me suis faite virer de mon wagon. Apparemment, on approche de Poudlard, et il serait temps d'enfiler nos uniformes."

Nami comprit instantanément ce que voulait la nouvelle venue. Elle attrapa la robe de son frère et le poussa dans le couloir en lui jetant son uniforme dans la figure. Puis elle lui ferma la porte au nez.

"Les filles se changent ! Interdiction d'entrer !"

"Et moi ?! Je me change comment ?!"

"Tu te débrouilles !"

Ron grogna et partit dans le couloir à la recherche d'un vestiaire pour garçon. Celle d'où l'autre jeune fille s'était faite virer par exemple.

Dans le compartiment des filles, la nouvelle venue rit dans sa main. Nami rougit un peu, remarquant que son comportement était peut-être un peu enfantin.

"Je m'appelle Hermione Granger." Se présenta la jeune fille en tendant sa main.

"Ginny Weasley !" Lâcha précipitamment Nami, heureuse de se faire une amie dans cet environnement étranger. Elle serra la main d'Hermione en croisant les doigts pour qu'elles atterrissent dans la même famille.

* * *

"Les premières années, par ici. Suivez-moi."

Sanji était mort d'inquiétude. Il avait fait tout le train, même le toit ! Et aucune trace de son capitaine. Au loin, il vit le géant de l'autre fois sonner le rassemblement des premières années. Peut-être savait-il où se trouvait Luffy ?

"Excusez-moi, Hagrid ?"

Le géant abaissa sa lanterne pour voir le visage de celui qui lui parlait.

"Malfoy ?"

"Vous sauriez où se trouve..."

Sanji se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il aurait dû demander à Luffy quel était son nom dans ce monde-ci ! Comment avait-il pu oublier une information aussi cruciale ?!

"Les premières années sont tous là ? Allez, suivez-moi. Et faites attention où vous mettez les pieds. En route !"

Sanji perdit l'occasion de parler au géant, incapable de se frayer un chemin dans la file d'élèves.

Au dîner, les choses se feraient plus claires.

* * *

Rose jeta un coup d'oeil derrière elle. Harry, comme son fils, dormait profondément contre sa vitre. Ils ne devraient plus tarder à arriver à Poudlard.

* * *

Les premières années avaient été laissées dans une grande salle en attendant la répartition. Sanji s'offrit une cigarette, les jambes tremblantes. Il voyait clairement que son capitaine manquait à l'appel. Mais pourquoi ?! Avait-il juste loupé le train ? Était-il déjà sur place ? S'était-il fait enlever ?! Pire, tuer ?! Non, son capitaine était trop fort pour ça. Quoique, ils étaient dans un nouveau monde. Luffy ne devait plus avoir son fruit du démon, et le haki était deux fois plus dur à contrôler. Peut-être n'avait-il plus le haki des Rois ? Tant de choses auraient pu arriver. Le pire, sûrement, était que Sanji ne savait même pas où le chercher. Il ne savait rien de la nouvelle vie de son capitaine. Expirant, Sanji se força au calme. L'énervement ne servait à rien. Mis à part à tenir Goyle et Crabbe au loin. Il trouverait son capitaine. Et si quiconque avait osé lui faire la moindre égratignure, il le démembrerait.

* * *

Nami attendait silencieusement la répartition. Le moment qu'elle avait le plus craint tout au long de sa vie allait arriver. Surtout, elle ne devait pas se retrouver à Serpentard. Tout, sauf Serpentard. Sa mère n'y survivrait pas. Du coin de l'oeil, elle vit son frère répéter les inepties que leurs aînés leur avaient racontées. De toute façon, une chose était sûre : les élèves ne craignaient rien. Autrement, sa mère n'aurait jamais laissé Nami participer.

"On stresse ?" Rit Hermione en zieutant les fantômes.

Nami acquiesça, recroquevillée sur le sol.

"Je suis courageuse. Je suis courageuse. Non, c'est peine perdue ! Je veux savoir. J'aime apprendre. Oui, visons Serdaigle. J'adore lire..."

"Allons-y, maintenant," dit une voix brusque. "La cérémonie va commencer."

Nami se releva, et tous les élèves suivirent le professeur McGonagall en rang. Ils entrèrent dans une immense salle à manger où se trouvaient déjà leurs aînés. Les jumeaux Weasley saluèrent leur sœur depuis la table Gryffondor. Oh qu'elle aurait aimé être à leurs côtés, bien installée et profitant du spectacle.

"Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême" S'éleva une voix. Nami suivit le son et s'aperçut qu'il provenait d'un chapeau.

"Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit

Je veux bien me manger moi-même

Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi"

"Défi relevé !" S'écria un élève à la table des Serdaigles.

"Les hauts-d'forme, les chapeaux splendides

Font pâl'figure auprès de moi

Car à Poudlard, quand je décide,

Chacun se soumet à mon choix."

"En fait, c'est un tyran." Remarqua un Poufsouffle.

"Rien ne m'échapp'rien ne m'arrête

Le Choixpeau a toujours raison

Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête"

"On dirait ma sœur !" Soupira Ron, recevant un coup de poing.

"Pour connaître votre maison.

Si vous allez à Gryffondor

Vous rejoindrez les courageux,

Les plus hardis et les plus forts

Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu."

"Excusez-moi, en fait, c'est l'éloge de Gryffondor ce poème ? Il n'est pas censé être objectif ce chapeau ?"

"Si à Poufsouffle vous allez,

Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal

Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler

Et leur patience est proverbiale."

"J'ai changé d'avis ! Je ne veux plus aller à Poufsouffle ! C'est une punition cette maison, non ?"

"Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi

Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être

Là-bas, ce sont des érudits

Qui ont envie de tout connaître."

"C'est bon, Ron !" Se vengea Nami."Tu ne risques pas d'aller à Serdaigle ! Tu peux souffler ! Tu ne deviendras pas intelligent malgré toi !"

"Vous finirez à Serpentard

Si vous êtes plutôt malin,

Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards

Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins."

"Finirez ?" Releva Sanji. "Mais c'est péjoratif ! Je veux un autre juge ! Celui-là est biaisé !"

"J'aimerai bien aller là-bas," sourit Hermione, "au moins, eux, ils réussissent ce qui les intéresse."

"Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant

Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein

Tu seras en de bonnes mains

Car je suis un chapeau pensant !"

"Mais tu n'as pas de mains puisque tu es un chapeau, yohoho !" Rit le Poufsouffle qui avait pris la parole un peu plus tôt.

"Tu crois que je peux le greffer sur la tête de mon frère ?" Demanda Nami à sa nouvelle copine. "Il y aura au moins un truc qui pensera sur ses deux jambes !"

Le professeur McGonagall foudroya du regard tous les commentateurs pour les inciter au silence.

"Bien. Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous mettrez le chapeau sur votre tête et vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret. Je commence : Abbot, Hannah !"

Nami se tourna vers son amie. Granger, celle-ci n'allait pas tarder à la laisser sur le carreau.

"Boot, Terry !"

Un tout petit garçon sortit, tremblant, des rangs.

"POUFSOUFFLE !"

"Granger, Hermione."

La jeune brune quitta délicatement son ami et s'avança d'un pas de déesse du tabouret puis s'assit avec grâce.

"Serdaigle." Annonça doucement le choixpeau pour ne pas briser les tympans de la jeune érudit.

'Yes' ! Songea Nami. Si elle se débrouillait bien, elle finirait avec sa nouvelle amie, et sa nouvelle vie s'écoulerait paisiblement à ses côtés.

"Londubat, Neville."

Le nouvel ami du frère de Nami s'avança. Au début, il tremblait, puis il se calma. Il s'assit sur le tabouret, légèrement fébrile.

"POUFSOUFLE !"

"Malfoy, Draco."

Le blondinet éteignit sa cigarette et la cacha sous sa robe. Il avança calmement vers le choixpeau, cette histoire de maison ne l'intéressait pas.

Ron renifla. "Serpentard, c'est sûr."

Sanji s'assit sur le tabouret et McGonagall lui mit le choixpeau sur la tête.

" _Oh ! Mais que vois-je ?!"_ S'exclama le choixpeau dans la tête du cuisinier. _"Un Mugiwara ! Au sein même de la famille Malfoy ! Vous aimez vraiment être aux centres des tempêtes !_ "

'Ce n'est pas vraiment qu'on aime, plutôt que notre crétin de cap'tain ne peut pas se tenir tranquille !'

" _Oh ! Avoue que tu aimes bien courir les jupons aussi ! C'est fou le nombre de princesses en détresse !_ "

Une veine apparue sur le front du cuisinier.

'Oï. Tu comptes me répartir ou pas ?!'

" _Oui, oui, pas d'inquiétude._ GRYFFONDOR !" Hurla le Choixpeau.

La salle se tut.

" _Et ne t'en fais pas pour ton capitaine. Rien ne peut lui arriver._ "

McGonagall retira lentement le chapeau de la tête de Sanji, tout en envoyant un regard inquiet au principal.

Ce n'était pas prévu.

À côté de lui, Severus Rogue avait renversé son verre. Un coup de baguette et les dégâts disparurent, mais pas sa mine crispée.

Sanji se leva avec tout le calme du monde et alla rejoindre les Gryffondors sereinement. Au début, il ne reçut que des applaudissements timides des descendants moldus, ignorant les principes de sa famille. Puis les jumeaux Weasley se mirent à l'applaudirent chaudement, remplissant à eux seuls le rôle de toute la table. Ils étaient épatés qu'un sang pur élevé comme tel ait réussi à détruire des millénaires de tradition sans sourciller. Pour eux, c'était comme un démon qui choisissait la voie du bien. Plus loin, un Serdaigle se leva, les larmes aux yeux et applaudit avec les jumeaux Weasley. Ses amis Serdaigles se levèrent à leur tour pour le rejoindre, alors qu'un Poufsouffle se rajoutait. Les Gryffondors, perdus, se levèrent alors, pour accueillir comme il se devait un nouveau venu, en même temps que la table Poufsouffle. Bientôt, se furent trois des quatre maisons qui applaudissaient le jeune Malfoy sous les regards exorbités des enseignants et de Ron Weasley.

"Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Ça ne peut pas ! Un Malfoy à Gryffondor ?! Leur place est à Serpentard !"

"Tais-toi Ron." Gronda sa soeur. Si elle finissait à Serpentard, ce ne serait sûrement pas le traitement qu'elle recevrait. Mais elle devrait au moins être capable de le faire avec la tête aussi haute que le jeune Malfoy. Après tout, elle n'était sûrement pas la seule à s'exposer à de graves problèmes en allant dans la maison ennemie de sa famille.

Sanji s'assit à la table Gryffondor où apparurent immédiatement deux jumeaux qui le couvrirent de félicitation.

"S'IL VOUS PLAÎT !" Cria McGonagall pour se faire entendre par-dessus le raffut. "La répartition n'est pas finie !"

Les trois tables se rassirent.

"Moon, Lily."

La pauvre petite passait après une grosse pointure. À côté des applaudissements de Malfoy qui avaient fait trembler le sol, les siens semblaient bien tristes. Mais au moins, elle en avait, remarqua Nami, toujours plus stressée. Les jumeaux avaient arrêté de lui faire des pitreries en faveur du nouveau petit lionceau. Nami sentait la chaise fatidique se rapprocher.

"Je suis intelligente. J'aime étudier. J'aime les livres."

"Harry Potter."

Des chuchotements commencèrent à s'élever.

Ne voyant aucun enfant sortir de la file, McGonagall se répéta.

"Harry Potter !"

Toujours aucune réaction. Les pauvres premiers années attendant d'être répartis se tournèrent dans tous les sens, à la recherche du petit Potter qui devait se cacher parmi eux.

"HARRY POTTER !" Rugit McGonagall une troisième fois.

Non. Sanji n'y croyait pas. Son capitaine ne pouvait pas être _le_ Harry Potter des légendes ! Pourtant, cela lui ressemblerait tellement. Mais il pouvait tout aussi bien s'être perdu avec le petit Potter. Là aussi, il s'agissait d'un exploit à sa mesure.

La salle se fit d'autant plus bruyante. McGonagall lança un appel à l'aide au directeur qui lui fit signe de continuer. Derrière lui, Severus Rogue et Quirrell quittèrent la pièce.

"Turpin, Lisa."

* * *

Rose soufflait. Elle était enfin arrivée à Poudlard. Elle avait réveillé les garçons un peu avant l'atterrissage pour qu'ils enfilent leurs uniformes et s'assurait maintenant qu'ils étaient irréprochables. Elle replia le col de son fils et resserra la cravate de Luffy.

"Bien, les garçons, vous êtes impeccables ! Vos professeurs ne devraient plus tarder à arriver. Je vais leur parler, et vous, vous vous taisez, d'accord ? Je ne veux pas risquer que vous soyez renvoyé dès votre premier jour. Chut, les voilà."

Derrière elle, les professeurs Rogue et Quirrell apparurent.

"Peut-on savoir ce que vous faites sur le territoire de Poudlard sans autorisation ?"

Rose se retourna et s'avança vers les professeurs. "Je suis désolé !" Avoua-t-elle. "Mais mon fils est un idiot, et avec son copain, ils se sont débrouillés pour rater le train. Et comme ce n'était pas trop prévu, je n'ai pas eu le temps de prévenir le directeur Dumbledore. Mais si ça peut vous faire plaisir, je peux aller lui demander de vive voix."

Rogue fronça les sourcils. Il intima le silence au professeur Quirrell qui s'était remis à bégayer.

"Ce ne sera pas la peine. Quels sont les noms des garçons ?"

"Blaise Zabini et Harry Potter."

Rogue acquiesça, tentant de garder un masque neutre d'émotion. Au moins, ils avaient retrouvé Potter, et même un élève qu'ils n'avaient pas encore perdu.

"Suivez-moi les garçons. Et laissez vos affaires ici. Elles vous seront amenées dans vos chambres."

Les garçons acquiescèrent. Rose les embrassa sur le front en leur laissant des dernières recommandations.

"Blaise, ne suis jamais la route que tu penses la meilleure ! Prends-en une au hasard, tu auras plus de chance d'arriver à bon port. Harry, méfie-toi des sangs purs, ça a tendance à leur monter à la tête. Ne sortez jamais de l'école sans être accompagnés d'un tiers. Non, en fait, ne sortez jamais de vos chambres sans être accompagnés d'un tiers et ne sortez _jamais_ de l'école. Allez, soyez sages mes enfants."

Rose leur fit un dernier bisou d'adieu, et les remit entre les mains des professeurs.

"Je vais passer la nuit dans l'hôtel juste à côté. S'il y a le moindre problème, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler."

Rogue acquiesça encore pour la faire partir et attrapa les deux garçons. Il fallait se dépêcher, avant que la répartition ne finisse. Il slaloma aisément à travers les couloirs, sans perdre les garçons, dont l'un riait comme un idiot et s'émerveillait à chaque pas. Finalement, il parvint devant les portes de la Grande Salle. Il entrouvrit l'une d'elle et poussa les deux garçons dedans en leur chuchotant.

"À l'appel de votre nom, allez vous asseoir sur le tabouret."

* * *

Wallen, Julia était en train de subir la répartition quand une porte de la Grande Salle s'entrouvrit et deux enfants furent poussés à l'intérieur. Tous les regards convergèrent vers les deux nouveaux venus alors que la porte se refermait. Sanji relâcha son souffle en reconnaissant son capitaine. Il était finalement parvenu jusqu'à Poudlard.

"POUFSOUFLE !"

L'attention de la salle revint sur la jeune fille qu'ils avaient presque oubliée. Sa table mit d'ailleurs un certain temps à sortir de sa stupeur avant de l'applaudir.

McGonagall échangea un regard avec le directeur pendant que les professeurs Quirrell et Rogue reprenaient leurs places.

"Potter, Harry." Appela McGonagall. "Venez vous asseoir ici." Rajouta-t-elle en voyant son visage perdu.

Nami soupira d'aise. Elle venait d'obtenir un sursis.

Le petit Potter avança d'un pas léger vers le tabouret. Il ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait. Il revêtit un sourire idiot en apercevant son cuisinier et le salua.

"Monsieur Potter." Recadra le professeur McGonagall en indiquant le tabouret. Quand le garçon-qui-avait-survécu s'assit dessus, les chuchotements firent leur grand retour. Mais Luffy ne les entendait plus.

" _Monkey D Luffy ?! C'est un honneur Votre Majesté !_ "

"Shishishishi !"

" _Sachez que Poudlard est heureux de vous compter parmi ses élèves ! Donc si vous pouviez tenter de le laisser en l'état nous serions touchés !_ "

Luffy s'abstint de dire ou de penser quoi que ce soit. Il pouvait essayer de protéger Poudlard, mais de là à ne pas lui faire la moindre égratignure, il y avait un océan.

" _Pff. Tant pis. J'aurais essayé. Bon, revenons au travail, où voulez-vous aller Seigneur ? Quelle maison vous ferait plaisir ?_ "

'Shishishishi ! Avec Sanji !'

" _Gryffondor ? Je n'y vois aucune objection._ GRYFFONDOR ! _Amusez-vous bien, seigneur pirate._ "

Les Gryffondors acclamèrent comme il se devait leur nouvelle addition. Ils avaient réussis à gagner une légende !

Pourtant, Luffy fut à peine assis sur le banc de sa maison, qu'un pied lui encastra la tête dans la table.

"Abruti de capitaine, tu as la moindre idée de tout le souci que je me suis fait ?! Ne disparaît plus jamais comme ça !" S'énerva Sanji.

McGonagall, qui était restée silencieuse, statufiée par la soudaine violence de l'héritier Malfoy, allait le réprimander quand Potter dégagea sa tête du banc, et partit dans une crise de fou rire.

"Shishishishi, moi aussi, je suis heureux de te revoir Sanji !"

La salle resta bouche bée face aux retrouvailles de ses deux amis qui devraient être les pires ennemis du monde.

"Weasley, Ginny." Reprit en traître McGonagall.

Nami ne comprenait pas. Ron avait dix mois de plus qu'elle ! Il devrait être réparti avant ! Et le droit d'aînesse dans tout ça ?! Respirant profondément, la navigatrice s'avança doucement, plongée dans ses pensées. 'Je suis une bonne étudiante ! J'adore apprendre ! Je raffole des livres !'

Elle s'assit sur le tabouret, le dos droit de peur.

'J'aime lire. Étudier est ma vie.'

" _Oh ! Mais que vois-je ! On est un peu cupide, pas vrai ?_ " Rit le Choixpeau.

Il avait touché une corde sensible, Nami réagit au quart de tour.

"JE TE FAIS REMARQUER QUE TU N'ES QU'UN RÉSIDU CROULANT BON POUR LE DÉPOTOIR ?! DIS ENCORE QUE JE SUIS CUPIDE ET JE TE FAIS CUIRE SUR UN BÛCHER !"

"SERPENTARD !" Hurla le Choixpeau, sans hésiter.

Oh non. Elle l'avait encore fait. Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de menacer le choixpeau des pires souffrances.

'Tu ne peux pas changer d'avis ?' Supplia Nami en pensant à toutes les bêtes sauvages qui pourraient déchiqueter le choixpeau.

Malheureusement, le professeur McGonagall lui ôta le Choixpeau. Meurtrie et résignée, Nami avança d'un pas funèbre vers la table Serpentard. Elle ne reçut pas le moindre applaudissement, durant sa longue marche. Mais une fois arrivée, McGonagall l'appela.

"Miss Weasley." Son cœur chancela. Le choixpeau avait-il changé d'avis ?! Il avait décidé de vivre finalement ?! "Vous n'êtes pas autorisé à moins de cinquante mètres du Choixpeau sans supervision. Sinon, vous serez renvoyé."

Nami s'assit sur le banc des Serpentards, désemparée. Un petit première année voulu lui chercher des noises, mais elle le brûla d'un seul regard. Le message était clair : il fallait la laisser en paix.

"Weasley, Ron."

Nami ne tourna même pas la tête pour voir la répartition de son frère. Qu'il aille en Enfer ce salaud.

"GRYFFONDOR !"

Un poignard se planta dans le cœur de la rousse. Comment avait-il pu réussir ?! Il n'était pas moins vendu qu'elle ! Ce choixpeau se fichait vraiment d'elle ! Même sans pouvoir s'en approcher, elle trouvera le moyen de se venger ! Après tout, elle avait sept ans pour y parvenir !

"Zabini, Blaise."

"SERPENTARD !"

Blaise vint s'asseoir en face d'elle, applaudit _lui_.

Dumbledore fit alors un discours idiot puis les tables se remplirent de victuailles. Nami remplit son verre de vin piqué sur la table des professeurs, seul met qu'elle ingéra de la soirée. Elle resta silencieuse comme une tombe toute la soirée, de même que son voisin Zabini.

* * *

Plus loin, à la table des Gryffondors, Luffy s'empiffra de tout ce qui était à porter. Sauf du contenu de l'assiette de Sanji qui le défendait corps et âme.

Un fantôme s'approcha d'eux, Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête, qui voulait bavarder. Sanji vit bien que son capitaine était subjugué par ce fantôme et voulait le bombarder de questions, mais cela signifierait arrêter de manger !

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Luffy. Je suis sûr que tu trouveras le temps de discuter avec lui plus tard. Alors, grouille-toi de finir de manger avant que les plats disparaissent."

Apeuré, le jeune pirate se jeta avec l'énergie du désespoir sur son assiette.

Un jour, il s'étranglera !

Écœuré par cette vision, Sanji se retourna du côté des jumeaux qui l'avaient accueilli si chaleureusement.

"Quelque chose ne va pas ?"

L'un d'eux baissa son regard sur lui.

"C'est Ginny, notre petite sœur." Commença Fred.

"Elle vient d'être envoyée à Serpentard." Continua George, sans lâcher la fameuse table des yeux.

"Vous avez peur qu'elle ne s'intègre pas ?"

"Non," reprit le premier jumeau, "pour s'intégrer, il ne devrait pas trop y avoir de problèmes."

"Ou au moins, pas plus que dans les autres maisons."

"C'est pour notre mère."

"Quand elle va l'apprendre, elle va être folle de rage !"

"Et d'inquiétude !"

"Notre pauvre petite sœur chérie ! Elle est tellement plus talentueuse que Ron !"

"Hey ! Je vous entends !" Grogna le susnommé.

"Plus intelligente !"

"Plus gentille !"

"Plus mignonne !"

"Dites tout de suite que vous auriez préféré que _j'_ aille à Serpentard !" Coupa, furieux, le dernier Weasley.

"Tu n'imagines pas à quel point !"

"Tu nous ôtes les mots de la bouche !"

"Gred !"

"Forge !"

"Je viens d'avoir une idée !" S'exclamèrent en cœur les jumeaux.

"Et si,"

"On faisait,"

"La plus grosse catastrophe jamais vue à Poudlard !" S'écrièrent-ils à l'unisson.

"On détournerait alors l'attention de notre mère..."

"Loin de notre petite sœur ! Yes !"

Les jumeaux tapèrent leurs mains.

"Il faut en parler à Lee !"

Les deux roux partirent en trombe, ils avaient un défi immense à relever le plus vite possible.

Sanji retourna à son capitaine qui avait pris deux tailles de ceintures, et s'empiffrait maintenant de gâteaux. Mais déjà, les desserts commencèrent à disparaître, le repas touchant à sa fin.

Albus Dumbledore se leva, une coupe de vin dans les mains.

"Maintenant que nous avons rassasié notre appétit et étanché notre soif,"

Luffy grogna, mais Sanji lui envoya un regard noir. Il avait volé plus de la moitié de la nourriture disposée sur la table, il n'allait pas se plaindre en plus !

"..je voudrais encore dire quelques mots en ce qui concerne le règlement intérieur de l'école." Le Directeur fit une petite pause, pour vérifier qu'il avait bien l'attention général. "Les premières années doivent savoir qu'il est interdit à tous les élèves sans exception de pénétrer dans la forêt qui entoure le collège."

Sanji nota ce détail. Il n'empêcherait sûrement pas Luffy d'y aller, mais s'assurerait de l'y accompagner au moins.

"Certains de nos élèves les plus anciens feraient bien de s'en souvenir aussi."

Dumbledore se tourna vers les jumeaux Weasley qui portaient leurs plus beaux sourires coupables. Ils projetaient sûrement une nouvelle farce en ce beau jour de rentrée. Pourquoi les avait-il acceptés cette année encore à Poudlard ? Il faudrait vraiment qu'il en discute avec Molly.

"Mr Rusard, le concierge, m'a également demandé de vous rappeler qu'il est interdit de faire des tours de magie dans les couloirs entre les cours."

"Mais comment on fait nos devoirs alors ?" Demanda Neville Londubat.

'La sélection des joueurs de Quidditch se fera au cours de la deuxième semaine. Ceux qui souhaitent faire partie de l'équipe de leur maison devront prendre contact avec Madame Bibine. Enfin, je dois vous avertir que cette année, l'accès au couloir du deuxième étage de l'aile droite est formellement interdit, à moins que vous teniez absolument à mourir dans d'atroces souffrances."

Les yeux de Luffy étincelèrent. Il _devait_ y aller ! Il ne se souvenait plus de quel endroit parlait le directeur, mais il _devait_ y aller !

Sanji nota mentalement d'accompagner, une fois de plus, son capitaine. En fait, il y avait une forte probabilité qu'il ne le lâche plus d'une semelle.

"Et maintenant, avant d'aller nous coucher, chantons tous ensemble l'hymne du collège !"

Sanji se tourna vers ses voisins. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un tel hymne.

Dumbledore agita sa baguette, et des paroles s'écrivirent dans les airs.

"Chacun chantera sur son air préféré," dit Dumbledore. "Allons-y !"

Sanji préféra fumer discrètement une cigarette, pendant que Luffy chantait sur l'air de Bink's no saké.

* * *

À l'autre bout de la salle, Nami regardait le vin dans son verre s'agiter quand elle le penchait. Son voisin d'en face s'était endormi un peu après l'apparition des gâteaux. Elle se sentait si seule ! Dire qu'elle aurait pu être avec ses frères ! Mais non, elle était là, sur cette table étrangère où elle n'avait envie d'adresser la parole à personne. Elle but cul sec son verre pendant que la chanson se terminait, plus chantée maintenant que par les jumeaux sur leur ton funèbre. Cela correspondait tellement bien à son état d'esprit !

Finalement, Dumbledore les relâcha enfin. Les premières années avaient pour consigne de suivre leur Préfet, et Nami grinça des dents. Sa mère avait clairement demandé à Percy de s'assurer qu'elle rejoigne saine et sauve sa maison. Elle n'avait vraiment pas imaginé ses enfants ailleurs qu'à Gryffondor.

"Hum, hum."

Nami se retourna. Derrière elle, Hermione souriait.

"Il semblerait que certains aient rejoint les bras de Morphée en avance." Rit celle-ci en pointant Blaise Zabini.

Nami grogna. Elle n'allait pas faire baby-sitter en plus !

"Debout !"

Le Serpentard ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

"Oï !"

"Les premières années ! Avec moi !" Appela un Préfet.

"On se retrouve demain !" Sourit Hermione avant de rejoindre les Serdaigles.

Nami se retrouvait seule avec l'autre limace.

Elle l'attrapa par le col et le fit dégringoler de son banc, avant de le traîner derrière elle pour rejoindre les Serpentards. Elle était vraiment trop gentille.

* * *

Sanji tenait son capitaine par une de ses manches. Ce crétin avait failli quitter le rang trois fois, suivant n'importe quelle ombre qui paraissait 'mystérieuse'. Dans une école de sorcellerie, Sanji espérait que cette lubie lui passerait rapidement. Il était hors de question de le supporter dans cet état toute l'année. S'il parvenait à forcer son capitaine à rester aussi longtemps ! L'appel du large ne tarderait pas à se faire sentir, et il savait que Luffy allait se lasser de l'école. Mais il devait d'abord apprendre à contrôler sa magie, car Sanji ne le ferait pas à sa place !

Ils pénétrèrent dans le dortoir de Gryffondor avec un mot de passe. Dès qu'ils arriveraient dans leur chambre, Sanji prendrait un marqueur et le graverait sur le bras de l'élastique : aucune chance qu'il s'en souvienne. Et peu importe que tout le collège apprenne le mot de passe par la même occasion, son capitaine passait d'abord. Il était tellement bête qu'il avait le droit à la priorité des handicapés !

Leur Préfet les emmena alors dans les chambres à proprement parler. Sanji lâcha son capitaine et se jeta sur ses affaires scolaires. Moins d'une minute après, il entendit son capitaine ronfler. Soupirant, il prit un marqueur et écrivit sur le bras de son ami assoupi. Ce dernier n'avait pas pris la peine de se changer, mais qu'il ne compte pas sur Sanji pour le faire à sa place ! Il était cuisinier, pas larbin. Bon, c'était du temps de gagné pour le lendemain. Sanji jeta un coup d'œil dans la chambre et s'appropria le dernier lit disponible. Demain allait encore être une dure journée.

* * *

Nami bâilla dans les escaliers. Elle regretta un peu de ne pas avoir touché à la moindre miette du buffet car elle mourait de faim à présent. Elle chancela un peu, sûrement à cause du vin. Ce corps n'en avait pas l'habitude. Mais elle allait devoir changer ça ! Bientôt, elle pourrait s'allonger sur un lit et dormir ! Aussi bien, elle l'espérait, que le gars qu'elle avait traînée dans tout Poudlard. Il avait fini par se réveiller après que sa tête ait cogné la moitié des marches de l'étage. Nami en souriait comme une rapace. Elle était fière d'elle. Elle aimait faire souffrir les gens pour se détendre.

"Les filles, avec moi !" Appela leur Préfète. Cette dernière avait quand même tenu à leur faire faire le tour des aménagements des Serpentards malgré l'heure tardive et les aspects de zombies des premières années.

Les jeunes filles s'engagèrent dans un escalier en escargot pendant que les garçons étaient appelés à l'autre bout de la pièce. Nami referma la marche, peu décidée à se battre pour une bonne chambre. Elle irait là où il resterait de la place et aviserait demain.

Soudain, elle sentit une main la frôler. Alors qu'elle devait être la dernière de la file. Apeurée, elle se retourna lentement et tomba en tête à tête avec son idiot de voisin, Blaise.

"ABRUTI DE QUICHE AVEC UN POIS CHICHE À LA PLACE DU CERVEAU ! LA FILE DES GARÇONS, C'ÉTAIT À GAUCHE !"

Elle cogna de toutes ses forces le jeune homme sur la tête. Il était déjà perdu de toute façon, on n'était plus à un neurone près !

"Ça va ! Il n'y avait pas de quoi gueuler !" Se défendit le jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils.

"Il se passe quoi ?" Demandèrent les filles en avant dans la file, alertées par le cri.

"Rien." Grogna Nami, en attrapant l'oreille de Blaise pour le remettre parmi les siens. Elle dévala les escaliers et le confia à deux troisièmes années qui traînaient dans la salle commune. Puis elle remonta rejoindre les filles. Elle trouva rapidement ses affaires, et se coucha dans le dernier lit disponible. Elle se laverait demain, elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de s'associer ce soir.

* * *

 **Finish ! Ça vous a plût ? Laissez un commentaire pour me le faire partager !**


	3. Un magnifique rouge !

**Il reste des gens ? Qui a survécu la répartition ? Ouch, pas grand monde... Mais, pour ceux qui sont prêts à relever le défis, voici un nouveau chapitre à avaler, bwahaha !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Sanji se réveilla peu après l'aube. Il découvrit avec stupeur que son capitaine s'était invité dans son lit et l'utilisait comme doudou. Normalement, c'était Ussop ou Chopper qui lui tenait compagnie, mais faute de les trouver, l'élastique s'était apparemment tourné vers son cuisinier. Sanji se leva, le désagrafa, et s'habilla. Ce matin, il allait cuisiner ! C'était la moindre des choses, maintenant que son capitaine avait fait son grand retour, Sanji allait reprendre du service ! Et puis, cuisiner lui avait manqué. Il prit son capitaine sur le dos, puisqu'il était déjà changé, pas la peine de le réveiller ! Et partit en quête de la cuisine. Normalement, il aurait demandé à Luffy de le guider, mais il voulait lui faire une surprise. À cette heure, les portraits dormaient encore, aucune chance de ce côté-là. Sanji déambula encore un quart d'heure dans les couloirs avant de croiser Nick Quasi-sans-tête qui faisait sa promenade matinale.

"Eh bien, jeune homme, que faites-vous dans le couloir à cette heure ?"

"Je cherche la cuisine, où est-elle ?"

"La cuisine ? Mais ce n'est pas pour les élèves ! Retournez-vous coucher, le petit déjeuner vous sera servi dans une heure."

"Non. Où se trouve la cuisine ?"

"Enfin, puisque je vous dit-"

"Où se trouve la cuisine ?"

"Bon. Suivez-moi, mais si vous vous faites attraper, on ne se connaît pas !"

Sanji acquiesça. Tout ce qu'il l'intéressait, c'était de cuisiner et de surprendre son capitaine.

* * *

Nami s'était levée avec une humeur apaisée. Elle s'était vite douchée et avait quitté le dortoir pour le petit déjeuner dans les premières. Elle était affamée.

"Belle matinée, n'est-ce pas ?"

Nami leva sa tête. "Oh, Hermione. Oui."

Cette dernière lui sourit.

"Bien dormis ?"

"Du mieux que j'ai pu. Et toi ?"

"Très bien."

Nami sourit à sa nouvelle amie et elles marchèrent en silence vers la Grande Salle.

"Les cours commencent aujourd'hui. Il y en a une matière qui t'intéresse particulièrement ?" Demanda Hermione en franchissant le seuil de la Grande Salle.

"Je dois avouer que j'attends les cours d'astronomie avec beaucoup d'espoir. Mais c'est à peu près tout. Et toi ?"

"L'histoire de la Magie."

Nami s'installa à la table des Serpentards et fut surprise de voir Hermione la suivre et s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

Pour toute explication, Hermione lui fit un autre des sourires dont elle avait le secret. Le cœur de Nami se réchauffa. Finalement, cette année ne sera peut-être pas tant raté.

* * *

Luffy était tout content. Sa journée avait commencé à merveille. Sanji avait cuisiné pour lui pendant plus d'une heure, et de gentils elfes de maison lui avaient raconté des histoires. Maintenant, il allait rejoindre les autres élèves dans la Grande Salle pour encore plus de nourriture !

"Luffy. Arrête de baver. Et tu as entendu les elfes ? Tu n'es plus autorisé à manger ! Tu as déjà dévoré bien plus que ta part de nourriture et leurs stocks ne sont pas infinis."

"Mais euh !"

Sanji rentra dans la Grande Salle, loupant le nouveau sourire de son capitaine devant la vision des hiboux. L'un d'entre eux remit un courrier à Sanji. Pas la peine de l'ouvrir pour comprendre ce qu'il contenait. Sanji déchira purement et simplement le courrier avant de le jeter au feu sur une des tables.

Automatiquement, les deux garçons reprirent leurs places de la veille, près de Ron et de leurs deux autres camarades de chambre.

"Vous étiez où ? Quand je me suis levé ce matin, vous aviez déjà disparu !"

"Shishishishi, c'est un secret !"

"Vous vous êtes perdus en chemin, pas vrai ?" Ria Dean Thomas.

Aucun garçon ne répondit.

Luffy resta une bonne minute le nez levé, avant de pousser la patience de Seamus Finnigan à bout.

"Harry, tu vas nous expliquer pourquoi tu persistes à fixer le plafond ?"

Luffy baissa les yeux et sourit de toutes ses dents.

"Chut. Elle arrive."

Au milieu de l'essaim de hiboux, une chouette se détacha du groupe, vola vers eux et se posa sur le bras de Luffy.

"Ça fait plaisir de te revoir, Merry."

Sanji s'étouffa avec son verre.

"Tu te souviens ?" Demanda l'élastique à la chouette. "Je t'avais raconté que j'avais retrouvé Sanji. Eh bien, le voilà."

Luffy tendit son bras pour positionner la chouette sous le nez du cuisinier.

"Dis 'Bonjour' !"

Sanji lâcha ses couverts. Il caressa d'une main l'animal et fixa son capitaine.

"Tu l'as nommé d'après le Going Merry ?"

Luffy fronça les sourcils.

" _C'est_ Merry."

Ce fut au tour de Sanji de froncer les sourcils.

"Luffy, ne sois pas idiot. Merry était un _navire_."

"Tu l'as entendu toi aussi quand on l'a brûlé !"

La chouette agita ses ailes.

Sanji se rétracta. "D'accord. Mais tu as des preuves qu'il s'agit de Merry ?"

Luffy replia son bras. Sanji avait toujours été un peu dur à convaincre.

"Merry. Tu as volé, déguisé comme un poulet. Frappe la fourchette si c'est vrai, le couteau si s'est faux."

Merry frappa la fourchette. Luffy envoya un regard _'tu vois.'_

"Ce n'est qu'un coup de chance."

"Vivi avait les cheveux bruns."

Merry frappa le couteau.

"Combien étions-nous à prendre le Knock-Up Stream ?"

"Toc." Merry frappa la table. "Toc. Toc. Toc. Toc. Toc. Toc." La chouette s'arrêta et se tourna vers son maître qui éclata de rire.

"Mais bien sûr que tu comptes !"

"Toc." La chouette se retourna et émit un petit cri.

"Le South Bird ? Non, on n'était pas censé l'emmener. Et tu connais Sanji, il ne compte pas les animaux."

La chouette roucoula.

"Oui, Chopper compte ! Sanji, tu y crois maintenant ?"

Le blond regarda son capitaine, puis Merry.

"Combien t'avons-nous acheté ?"

La chouette poussa le couteau. C'était faux. Elle avait été offerte par Kaya et son majordome.

Sanji relâcha un sourire.

"Désolé, Merry."

Merry cria de joie et fit un tour autour du blond avant de se poser sur son bras. Sanji se remit à la caresser, mais en la regardant dans les yeux cette fois.

"Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?" Demanda Seamus Finnigan, qui n'avait rien compris à la discussion.

Luffy se tourna vers lui. "Shishishishi ! Un secret !"

"Encore ?!"

* * *

"Un peu de café ?" Demanda poliment Hermione.

"Oui, s'il te plaît."

Nami croqua dans son croissant quand un hibou s'approcha d'elle. _'Oh non.'_ Il lâcha une lettre rouge dans son assiette et repartit.

Pas besoin de l'ouvrir pour savoir qu'il s'agissait d'une beuglante. Nami avait suffisamment vu sa mère en envoyer à ses frères pour en reconnaître l'allure à des kilomètres.

"Des nouvelles de ta famille ?" Sourit Hermione en levant sa tasse de café.

"Rien d'aussi important." Répondit Nami en étouffant la lettre dans son verre d'eau.

"Daphné Greengrass !" Appela le professeur Rogue, en distribuant les emplois du temps.

Hermione posa sa tasse vide et se leva. "Je vais devoir aller chercher mon emploi du temps. On se retrouve en cours !" Puis elle partit.

Nami finit son croissant quand Rogue l'appela. Elle prit le papier et quitta la Grande Salle. Elle devait passer dans sa chambre pour récupérer ses livres.

"Ginny !"

À l'entente de son nom, cette dernière se retourna. Ses deux frères jumeaux accourraient vers elle.

"Juste pour te dire..." commença Fred.

"De ne pas t'en faire pour notre mère..." Continua George.

"Car on est sur le coup !"

Les jumeaux lui firent un clin d'oeil avant de disparaître dans la Grande Salle.

 _Plutôt inquiétant_ , pensa Nami.

* * *

Sanji traîna son capitaine juste à temps en classe de Métamorphose, avant que ne retentisse la deuxième sonnerie. Quand il franchit le seuil de la salle, il se retrouva nez à nez avec un Serpentard. Étrange, puisque les Gryffondors avaient Métamorphose avec les Serdaigles.

"Monsieur Malfoy." L'appela le professeur McGonagall. "Ayez l'amabilité d'accompagner monsieur Zabini à sa salle de classe. Les Serpentards ont cours d'Histoire de la Magie à cette heure. Et dépêchez-vous. Monsieur Potter, veuillez prendre place rapidement, le cours va commencer." Le professeur McGonagall se retourna et monta sur l'estrade, pendant que Luffy ricanait en saluant son ami Serpentard que Sanji traînait hors de la salle. Mais il avait l'air d'une nounou à boulet par David Jones ?!

* * *

Après la Métamorphose, où Sanji s'était fait réprimander parce qu'il avait mis trop de temps à ramener le Serpentard parmi les siens, les Gryffondors avaient Potions Magique. Cette fois-ci, Luffy accouru aux côtés de son ami Serpentard, laissant Sanji s'asseoir à l'autre bout du banc, près d'une jeune rousse.

* * *

Nami avait bien cru qu'elle passerait tout son cours d'histoire de la Magie seule. Puis l'héritier Malfoy avait ramené un Serpentard perdu, Blaise Zabini, _encore_. Sous les rires de la classe, il s'était assis à côté d'elle. Seule place disponible de toute façon. Voisin un jour, voisin toujours apparemment. Puis il avait fait la même chose qu'au repas : dormir.

Au moment de partir, elle l'aurait bien laissé se débrouiller tout seul, mais le professeur l'en avait empêché.

"Mademoiselle Weasley. Pourriez-vous emmener votre voisin au cours suivant ? Il serait malheureux qu'il soit encore en retard."

Oui, mais si ce fameux voisin avait plus qu'un pois chiche dans la tête, il serait peut-être capable de se débrouiller tout seul à son âge !

Nami l'avait donc traîné jusqu'au cours de potions, et s'était étalée sur un banc. Bien sûr, le Serpentard avait cru bon de s'asseoir encore à côté d'elle. Mais cette fois-ci, il n'avait qu'à se débrouiller pour prendre des notes !

Nami avait ensuite croisé le regard de son frère Ron. C'était la première fois depuis la répartition. Ses yeux étaient remplis d'aversion. Il pensait toujours que seuls les sorciers de la pire espèce finissaient à Serpentard. Sincèrement, comment avait-il fini à Gryffondor ? Et pas que lui, les jumeaux aussi ! Avec leurs farces et leurs espiègleries, ils méritaient Serpentard tout autant qu'elle !

Harry Potter entra alors dans la salle, avec son ami Draco Malfoy. _Quel duo_ ricana la rousse. Puis Harry s'était assis à côté de Zabini avec un grand sourire et commença à lui raconter comment ils s'étaient perdus dans les couloirs en venant.

Sous le regard encore plus épaté de Nami, Draco Malfoy vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, après lui en avoir gentiment demandé la permission.

Au diable les codes apparemment.

"C'est un honneur de vous retrouver, mademoiselle Weasley." Commença le jeune Malfoy, prêt à entamer une discussion, mais il fut interrompu par le professeur.

"Un peu de silence ! Vous êtes en cours !"

* * *

Rogue fixa le premier rang. Hier, déjà, quand Draco avait été réparti à Gryffondor, il avait senti que quelque chose clochait. Cette année ne serait pas comme les autres. Il ignorait qu'elle avait été la réaction de Lucius, mais savait qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder à témoigner des conséquences. Puis il y avait eu la dernière Weasley du troupeau qui avait fini à Serpentard. Une _Weasley_ au beau milieu de _ses_ serpents ! Peut-être que les Malfoy et les Weasley avaient échangé leurs enfants à la naissance par accident. Puis il y avait eu le petit Potter qui était arrivé avec les Zabini. Ce qui expliquait sûrement ce qu'ils faisaient l'un à côté de l'autre. Quant à pourquoi Draco et Harry Potter agissaient comme de vieux amis, cela restait un mystère ! Potter était censé tout ignorer du monde sorcier, alors comment pouvait-il connaître deux héritiers pur-sang ?

Si au moins, la liste s'arrêtait là. Non, maintenant, Rogue pouvait admirer une belle brochette de premières années. Potter, un Gryffondor pur souche, assis à côté d'un de _ses_ Serpentard. Puis il y avait Draco et la petite Weasley qui _discutaient_ civilement. En deux jours, ces gosses avaient brisé la moitié de ses certitudes sur Poudlard et de ses prévisions pour l'année qui arrivait.

"Je vais faire l'appel. À votre nom, répondez 'présent'. Et monsieur Zabini, voici votre emploi du temps."

Rogue donna un papier au Serpentard puis fit rapidement l'appel, avant d'entamer son discours de rentrée.

"Vous êtes ici pour apprendre la science subtile et l'art rigoureux de la préparation des potions."

Luffy et son voisin commencèrent à piquer du nez. Nami posa sa tête sur sa main. L'heure allait être longue.

"Ici, on ne s'amuse pas à agiter des baguettes magiques, je m'attends donc à ce que vous ne compreniez pas grand-chose à la beauté d'un chaudron qui bouillonne doucement en laissant échapper des volutes scintillantes, ni à la délicatesse d'un liquide qui s'insinue dans les veines d'un homme pour ensorceler peu à peu son esprit et lui emprisonner les sens... "

Sanji proposa un oreiller à sa voisine et reçu un regard noir du professeur. "Je pourrais vous apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille, à distiller la grandeur, et même à enfermer la mort dans un flacon si vous étiez autre chose qu'une de ces bandes de cornichons à qui je dispense habituellement mes cours."

"Vous êtes un prof," lui fit remarquer Blaise, "c'est votre travail de nous apprendre ce qu'on ne sait pas. Et si vous avez besoin qu'on soit assez débrouillard pour l'apprendre tout seul, c'est que vous ne servez à rien."

"Il ne faut pas confondre _professeur_ et _faiseur de miracles_ , monsieur Zabini. Et puisque vous êtes si bavard, qu'est-ce que j'obtiens quand j'ajoute de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise ?"

Zabini croisa ses mains derrière la tête.

"Je ne sais pas, sinon, je ne serais pas venu en classe." Sourit arrogamment le Serpentard.

"Venir en classe n'exclut pas de lire vos livres, jeune homme. Et monsieur Potter, qui s'étrangle de rire, peut-il me dire où il irait si je lui demandais de me rapporter un bézoard ?"

"Dans un supermarché !" S'exclama gaiment le petit garçon.

Les nés-moldus éclatèrent de rire.

"Un super-marché ?" Répéta l'enseignant perdu. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce truc ?

"Yup, ma tante m'envoyait toujours faire les courses là-bas ! Et il ne faut rien manger avant de passer à la caisse, sinon le type en bleu n'est pas content."

Luffy sourit de toutes ses dents.

Rogue, pris en traître, essaya de reprendre le contrôle.

"Et quelle est la différence entre le napel et le tue-loup, monsieur Potter, puisque vous êtes si doué ?"

"Le nombre de lettres ?" Tenta le petit sorcier qui se souvenait avoir entendu une blague du même gabarit dans les rues.

Pour dire vrai, le petit n'avait pas totalement tort. Et la classe ria de plus belle.

"Jouez au bouffon autant qu'il vous le plaira, monsieur Potter, mais vous ne progresserez jamais comme ça." Le professeur releva la tête, s'adressant à la classe. "Pour ceux qui veulent s'instruire, sachez que le mélange d'asphodèle et d'armoise donne un somnifère si puissant qu'on l'appelle la Goutte du Mort vivant. Un bézoard est une pierre qu'on trouve dans l'estomac des chèvres et qui constitue un antidote à la plupart des poisons. Quant au napel et au tue-loup, il s'agit de la même plante que l'on connaît aussi sous le nom d'aconit. Vous ne notez pas mademoiselle Weasley ? Je comprends pour vos voisins, ce sont des cancres nés, mais vous ?"

"J'apprécie votre sollicitude, professeur Rogue, " Sourit Nami, "mais vous l'avez dit vous-même, toutes ces informations sont dans le livre."

Rogue tiqua.

"Je suis bien aise que vous écoutiez aussi attentivement mes paroles, mademoiselle Weasley. Plus trois points pour Serpentard. Maintenant, mettez-vous par deux et ouvrez vos livres à la page douze, nous allons préparer une potion pour soigner les furoncles."

* * *

Malgré la demande du professeur, Luffy, Blaise, Nami et Sanji se mirent tous les quatre ensembles. Disons que Sanji s'occupait des deux chaudrons, avec l'aide de Nami, pendant que Blaise dormait dans son coin et que Luffy boudait sur une chaise.

 _Non_ , il n'était pas autorisé à boire la potion.

 _Non_ , il n'était pas autorisé à vider la potion sur le professeur. Même si ledit professeur était méchant.

 _Non_ , il n'était pas autorisé à cuisiner autre chose. De toute façon, il n'y avait pas d'autres ingrédients.

 _Non_ , il n'était pas autorisé à jeter le vieux rat de Ron dans le chaudron.

 _Même_ si Ginny assurait le contraire.

Quoique, si Ginny l'autorisait...

"CROÛTON !" Hurla Ron, apeuré à l'idée de perdre le seul animal qu'il n'avait jamais possédé.

"Qu'est qui se passe ?" Intervint Rogue.

"Il voulait jeter Croûton dans son chaudron !" Pleura Ron.

"Moins trois points pour Gryffondor pour dénonciation, monsieur Weasley. Et moins cinq pour dissipation, monsieur Potter. Retournez à vos chaudrons maintenant."

Luffy tira la langue par-derrière. Il parviendrait à rendre ce cours intéressant. Il en était sûr.

"Luffy, je te laisse trois secondes pour t'écarter de ce chaudron." Menaça Sanji.

* * *

L'après-midi, Gryffondor avait son premier cours de vol avec Serpentard. Nami s'était finalement décidée à baby-sitter Blaise Zabini, voyant que Draco Malfoy faisait de même avec Harry Potter.

"Ginny !" Appela Sanji, remarquant la petite rousse qui venait de sortir du bâtiment.

Celle-ci le rejoignit, tirant par l'oreille son fardeau.

"Où est Harry ?"

"Il joue avec Merry, juste là." Pointa Sanji. Luffy se faisait mordiller l'oreille par une chouette juste à côté. Quand il remarqua les deux Serpentards, il s'arrêta de jouer et plia son bras pour que Merry se pose dessus.

"Je vous présente Merry !" Sourit le petit pirate. "Elle est venue assister à notre premier cours de vol ! Merry, je te présente Guini et Biase."

"Ginny et Blaise." Rectifia Nami. "Enchanté Merry."

Nami pensa automatiquement à une petite caravelle, mais chassa vite cette idée.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?" Aboya la professeur de vol. "Mettez-vous chacun devant un balai. Allez, dépêchez-vous !"

"N'ayez pas peur Ginny, si vous tombez j'accourrai à votre secours !" Se dévoua Draco.

"Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Veille plutôt sur Harry, il semble avoir quelques difficultés."

Et, en effet, juste à côté, Luffy avait commencé une discussion avec un balai, mais il devait lui avoir posé une question qui ne lui avait pas plu car le balai s'était levé et lui avait donné un coup de fagot.

"Là bas !" Hurla Bibine, le professeur. "Mettez-vous en place ! Et en vitesse, je vous prie !"

Luffy obéit sans lâcher des yeux le balai. Avec un soupir, Sanji s'éloigna de Ginny et échangea de place avec son capitaine. Il était sûr que ce dernier allait tomber à cause d'une bête dispute avec son balai.

"Tendez la main droite au-dessus du balai," ordonna Madame Bibine, "et dites : « Debout ! »"

"Debout." Ordonna Sanji qui fut obéi dans l'instant.

"Les sorciers sont trop prétentieux pour se baisser ?" Releva Blaise en faisant un signe de tête à son balai.

"Debout." Ordonna gentiment Nami. Son balai se leva en même temps que celui de Blaise.

"Il n'est pas sympa l'autre, pas vrai balai numéro deux ?" Demanda Luffy, accroupi devant son nouveau balai, Merry perchée sur son épaule.

"Luffy, bouge-toi !" Lui ordonna Sanji.

"Tu te rends compte qu'il m'a tapé parce que je lui avais demandé si-"

Sanji le frappa sur la tête.

"TU VAS TE DÉPÊCHER !"

Avec une bosse sur la tête, Luffy fut finalement prêt.

"Bien." Reprit Bibine. "Au coup de sifflet, vous frappez du pied. Vous vous élevez de quelques mètres et vous revenez." Commanda Bibine. "Trois... Deux... Un, partez !"

Blaise décolla aussitôt, suivit par la classe et Nami qui s'inquiétait. À la vitesse où il volait, il contrôlait son balai au moins ?

Luffy fut plus lent, attendu par Sanji.

"C'est quand tu veux." Railla le cuisinier.

"Vol !" Ordonna Luffy plein d'espoir. Mais le balai ne bougea pas.

"Essaye de sauter pour commencer." Lui conseilla Sanji.

Luffy obéit et le balai partit d'un coup. Sanji lâcha un juron avant de le suivre.

"Et maintenant, on redescend !" Commanda Bibine, un peu plus en hauteur. La parfaite place pour voir Harry Potter passer comme une fusée, tournoyant et qui criant.

"MAIS JE NE SAVAIS PAS QUE C'ÉTAIT TON FRÈRE !"

Bibine voulue foncer à son secours quand elle aperçut Blaise et Draco qui le poursuivait déjà. Puis Ginny Weasley apparut. Tous les quatre volant à une vitesse défiant les capacités des vieux balais de l'école.

"VOUS ! REVENEZ !" Hurla Bibine avant de s'élancer à leurs poursuites pendant que le reste de la classe se posait à terre.

Luffy ne contrôlait plus son balai. Quoiqu'en fait, il ne l'avait jamais contrôlé.

Blaise, qui à la base passait par là par hasard, se mit à sa poursuite, mais son balai commença à perdre ses pailles.

Derrière lui, Sanji l'alerta avant de s'apercevoir que son balai aussi craquait. Son manche était fissuré et ne tenait entier que grâce à sa main droite qui maintenait deux morceaux ensemble.

Nami, plus loin derrière voyait la catastrophe qui allait arriver. Harry, Draco et Blaise allaient tomber à pique dès que leurs bâtons céderaient. Et la professeur ne serait jamais là à temps. C'était à elle de jouer. Après tout, elle était la navigatrice des Mugiwaras, ceux qui voguaient par n'importe quel temps, sur terre, sur la mer et dans les airs. Elle calma sa respiration et fronça les sourcils. Elle devait sentir les vents. Trouver des échappatoires.

"DRACO ! DÉCALES-TOI DE DEUX MÈTRES SUR LA GAUCHE !"

Le blond obéit et son allure augmenta soudainement.

"BLAISE ! DESCENDS DE CINQ PIEDS !"

Le brun se retourna. "SI JE FAIS ÇA, JE NE POURRAIS PAS RATTRAPER HARRY !"

"OBÉIS ! OU TU FINIRAS AU TROU ! MERRY !" La chouette qui volait au côté de son maître se tourna. "DÉCALE HARRY DE VINGT CENTIMÈTRES SUR TA DROITE !"

La chouette, obéissant, fonça à pique sur son maître et agrippa sa chemise pour l'envoyer sur sa droite.

Luffy ralentit drastiquement.

"Je le savais." Sourit Nami, fière d'elle. Elle ralentit sa vitesse, Bibine l'avait presque rattrapé, et vira sur le côté, surprenant son professeur. Soudainement, tout le plan de Nami devint clair.

Le balai de Luffy fit un virage brusque avant de se briser, le laissant tomber à pic.

" _Locomotor !_ " Lança Sanji sur les morceaux de balais, les suspendant en l'air et Luffy avec. Blaise passa alors en coup de vent, attrapant le petit capitaine avant que le sort ne se rompe. Hors d'haleine, Sanji se posa par terre et vit Blaise aller s'écraser sur le sol un peu plus loin, avec son colis. Nami atterrit un peu après.

"Ça va ?" Demanda-t-elle à l'adresse de Luffy et de Blaise qui avaient eu un atterrissage un peu... spécial.

Bibine se posa juste après et se précipita sur ses élèves.

"Tout le monde va bien ?!"

"Shishishi !" Retentit le rire de Luffy à travers les décombres. Il se releva avec Blaise. "Quand est-ce qu'on recommence ?"

Sanji fut d'une rapidité surprenante pour le frapper. "JAMAIS !"

Il ôta donc ce plaisir à Nami qui le garderait pour une autre fois.

Bibine les inspecta rapidement tous les quatre. "Vous avez de la chance d'être tous entiers. Allez, venez, on va rejoindre les autres. Quant à vous, jeune homme" dit-elle à l'attention de Luffy, "nous allons avoir une discussion."

Une fois de retour auprès du groupe, leurs camarades de classe accoururent pour leur demander de leurs nouvelles. Puis le professeur McGonagall et le professeur Rogue apparurent soudainement, demandant respectivement à Draco Malfoy, Ginny Weasley et Blaise Zabini de les suivre.

Les trois échangèrent un regard puis les Serpentards suivirent leur directeur.

Sanji se retourna et scanna les élèves avant de jurer. Il n'en connaissait presque aucun.

"Ron Weasley." Appela-t-il à contrecœur. "Je te confis Harry, s'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, je t'en tiendrais responsable !"

Et Sanji tourna les talons pour suivre le professeur McGonagall. C'était la première fois qu'ils étaient séparés depuis la répartition. Dans cet immense château, et avec la forêt interdite juste à côté, Sanji n'était pas rassuré. Pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à Luffy, mais plus qu'il le perde quel que part dans ce monde et ne le retrouve plus.

Après leur départ, Bibine voulut reprendre son cours, mais Luffy leva la main.

"Qu'y a-t-il mon garçon ?"

Luffy pointa sa chouette qui reposait sur son poignet.

"Je peux emmener Merry à l'infirmerie ?"

Bibine regarda le petit garçon aux habits déchirés. Son premier cours de vol avait été une catastrophe et avait coûté deux balais, presque trois. Il était hors de question qu'il recommence aujourd'hui.

"Si tu veux. Tu sais où est l'infirmerie ?"

Luffy secoua la tête. Sanji le menait toujours partout, et il était purement incapable d'aller où que ce soit de déterminé.

"Quelqu'un peut-il accompagner votre petit camarade ?" Demanda Bibine en s'adressant au reste de la classe.

"Moi ! Moi !" Se porta volontaire Ron Weasley.

"Bien, je compte sur toi. Et ne vous perdez pas dans les couloirs !"

Ron posa son balai en vitesse et attrapa la main de Luffy pour le mener dans les couloirs.

"Moi, c'est Ron Weasley." Se présenta le rouquin. "Et tu es Harry Potter, c'est ça ?" Continua-t-il, les yeux brillants.

Luffy acquiesça.

"Mais alors... Tu as la marque de tu-sais-qui..."

Luffy pencha la tête sur le côté. Il n'avait aucune marque. Merry s'agita dans ses bras, alors Luffy la repositionna.

"Mais pourtant, on raconte que quand tu-sais-qui t'avais attaqué, tu as reçu une simple cicatrice là où tous les autres sont morts !"

Luffy resta silencieux, fixant le rouquin.

Ce dernier, gêné, tenta de changer de discussion.

"Et tu supportes quelle équipe de Quidditch ?"

"C'est quoi le Quidditch ?"

Ron le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

"Tu ne connais pas le Quidditch ? Mais tu ne viens pas d'une famille de sorcier ?"

Luffy lâcha de vu le rouquin pour s'occuper de Merry qui demandait de l'attention.

"On est presque arrivé Merry, ne t'en fais pas."

Ron réalisa soudainement ce qu'il venait de dire.

"Oh ! Je suis désolé, tu es orphelin..."

Luffy releva son regard vers le Weasley et fronça légèrement les sourcils.

"Tu es sûr que c'est la bonne direction ?"

Ron acquiesça. "Oui, je me suis perdu ici avec Seamus. L'infirmerie est juste à gauche."

Luffy prit le pas et entra dans l'infirmerie.

* * *

Terry Boot avait droit à son premier cours magique de médecine. L'infirmière, Pompom Pomfresh, avait accepté de le prendre sous son aile. Elle avait été enchantée par son niveau et l'avait invité à venir dès qu'il avait une minute de libre.

Ce que Chopper avait fait en ce bel après-midi.

Il lisait un livre quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

"Je m'en charge !" Se dévoua le petit garçon.

Un petit brun avec une chouette dans les bras et un petit roux attendait. Terry se souvint les avoir vu à la répartition, ils étaient donc de son année.

"Entrez, que puis-je faire pour vous ?"

Le petit brun, Harry si Terry se souvenait bien, leva sa chouette.

"Merry s'est fait mal !"

Terry sourit avant d'entraîner les visiteurs plus à l'intérieur.

"Que lui est-il arrivé ?" Demanda-t-il. Derrière, madame Pomfresh sourit. Normalement, elle aurait envoyé les enfants chez Hagrid (elle n'était pas vétérinaire), mais Terry semblait tellement heureux de les aider. Et si l'infirmière avait bien compris, il était aussi doué en médecine animale qu'en médecine humaine, donc tout devrait bien se passer.

"Il a voulu me sauver et s'est fait projeter contre un mur." Expliqua tristement Luffy.

La chouette piailla quelque chose puis Luffy et Terry éclatèrent de rire.

"Une blessure héroïque ne fait pas moins mal qu'une blessure tout court !" Lui dit Terry. "Allons, tu t'es fait mal à l'aile gauche, c'est ça ?"

Le chouette acquiesça.

Terry fit asseoir Luffy sur un lit, Merry sur les genoux, et commença à examiner l'animal.

"C'est bon." Sourit Terry. "Elle n'a rien de grave. Juste quelques os un peu égratignés, mais rien qui paraisse encore demain. Et elle survivra aux trois plumes qu'elle a perdues. Je vais lui bander l'aile par simple précaution, mais dès demain, il n'y aura plus rien. Brave Merry !"

Terry prit les bandages dans un tiroir, quand Ron demanda ce qui lui trottait dans la tête.

"Tu es n'es pas un première année ? Il me semblait t'avoir vu à la répartition."

"Si." Reconnu le petit Terry. "Je suis apprenti médecin magique. Merry, relève un peu ton aile s'il te plaît."

Madame Pomfresh quitta l'infirmerie, sûrement en quête de plantes.

"Et ce ne devrait pas être à l'infirmière de se charger des blessés ?" Continua Ron.

"Merry n'est pas gravement blessée, je pouvais m'en charger." Lui expliqua Terry.

"Vous autres, Serdaigles, êtes vraiment étonnants. J'ignorais que vous étiez aussi porté sur la médecine."

Terry se retourna. "Mais je ne suis pas à Serdaigle. Je suis à Poussoufle."

Le roux le regarda avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

"À Poussoufle ? Mais pourquoi ? Tu es un érudit ! Ta place est à Serdaigle !"

"Oui, mais j'ai discuté avec le Choixpeau, et il a trouvé que je serais plus heureux à Poussoufle. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être entouré de personnes brillantes, je veux juste passer ma scolarité à jouer avec d'autres enfants. Apparemment, Poussoufle étant moins poussé sur les études, et plus sur l'entraide, me correspondait mieux. Et voilà, j'ai fini Merry. Tu peux te lever Harry."

Luffy se leva et remercia le petit garçon pendant que Merry testait la solidité de ses bandages.

"On va pouvoir retourner en cours." Remarqua Ron qui voulait tout de même assister au cours de vol. Se rapprocher d'Harry Potter, la légende, c'était bien, mais épater la classe avec ses talents pour voler avec un balai, s'était tout aussi bien. Surtout que sa sœur, un autre Serpentard et ce salaud de Malfoy avaient déjà fait leur scène et Ron ne comptait pas se faire oublier à leur profit. Il entraîna rapidement Luffy hors de l'infirmerie, pendant que celui-ci promettait d'y revenir si besoin était.

* * *

McGonagall proposa à Sanji un poste dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Ce dernier n'était pas spécialement intéressé alors sa directrice lui laissa du temps pour se décider. Il était aussi invité au prochain entraînement.

Nami et Blaise avaient reçu la même proposition. Nami avait refusé, elle n'avait pas l'âme d'une joueuse. Ou, à la rigueur, qu'avec _son_ équipe. Nami sourit en pensant à son ancien équipage. Blaise ne semblait pas opposé à l'idée, jusqu'à ce qu'on lui explique les règles. L'idée de tabasser les autres élèves l'intéressait, puis il se rappela que ce n'était que de pauvres enfants qui jouaient et s'était rétracté.

Sanji découvrit avec joie que le petit Weasley s'était bien occupé de son capitaine. Il était occupé à lui apprendre les échecs quand Sanji les trouva.

"Non Harry ! Tu ne peux pas envoyer ton Roi comme ça sur mon territoire !" Affirma le dernier garçon Weasley.

"Mais si je fais autre chose, tu vas me manger une pièce..." Se plaignit Luffy.

"Dans ce cas, il vaut mieux que tu sacrifies un fantassin."

"NON ! Le Roi ne mourra pas de toute façon !"

"Oui, mais au prochain coup, il sera en échec."

"Et ?"

"Ton Roi est ta meilleure pièce, tu dois la protéger."

"Il ne peut pas se battre ? Mais alors il ne sert à rien ! Qu'est qu'il fait sur le champ de guerre ? Non, le mien, il peut se battre."

Sa pièce fit clairement signe que non, mais Luffy l'avança quand même.

"Mais si je meurs, on aura perdu !" Pleurnicha le Roi.

"Pff, toujours la même scène avec lui." Soupira un cavalier.

"Et je te prends ton Roi !" Sourit Ron, heureux que son opposant n'écoute pas ses conseils.

Luffy fixa son jeu. Il fronça les yeux, puis s'approcha d'un de ses cavaliers.

"Hey ! Tu comptes faire quoi ?!" S'affola ce dernier, voyant des ennemis de toute part prêts à l'avaler tout cru s'il bougeait.

Mais Luffy ne le déplaça pas. Il lui prit sa lance et la tendit au Roi.

"À toi de jouer ! Bon courage !"

Le Roi devint tout blanc de peur.

"C'est ton dernier mot ? Alors c'est la fin." Ricana le roux avant d'avancer sa Reine pour qu'elle détruise le Roi ennemi. Mais celui-ci comprit au dernier moment ce que voulait Luffy.

"Ce n'est jamais fini tant qu'on est en vie." Sourit le capitaine pirate.

La Reine abaissa son coup de poing, mais le Roi ennemi para avec sa lance avant de contre-attaquer, abattant la Reine ennemie. Mais plutôt que de la tuer, il arrêta sa lame juste au-dessus de la jugulaire de la Reine.

"Roi blanc !" Appela celui de Luffy. "Rends-toi ou je tue ta femme !"

"M-Mais, ce n'est pas dans les règles !" Balbutia Ron.

Son Roi noircit à vu d'oeil. "Tu oses menacer ma femme ?" S'énerva-t-il. "Connais-tu exactement ta position ? Si je l'abandonne, je gagnerais la partie. Vous n'êtes qu'une poignée face à mon armée."

"Tu as raison." Reconnu le Roi noir de Luffy. "Je te propose un marché. Je laisse ta femme partir si tu laisses mes hommes partir."

"Pour qu'ils réattaquent dans mon dos ?! Je préfère encore voir tout le monde mort !"

"Mais, en gage de ma bonne volonté, je me soumets à toi."

"Encore une feinte ! Dès que j'aurai le dos tourné, tu me planteras un couteau dans le dos !"

Le Roi noir se tourna vers Luffy. "Merci de m'avoir montré la voie. Je vais protéger mes hommes comme tout Roi qui se doit !" Il retira sa lance du cou de la Reine et blanchit : il devint officiellement un serviteur du Roi ennemi.

"Ahahah !" Ria le Roi de Ron. "Tu laisses tomber ton seul moyen de pression ? Tu n'es qu'un imbécile ! Que le massacre commence !"

"NON." La Reine blanche se releva. "Ça suffit. Ce jeu a assez duré. L'ennemi s'est rendu, la partie est finie."

"Sachez, très chère, que la partie ne se finit que lorsque le plateau n'est plus foulé que par _mes_ blancs."

"Alors ce sera sur mon cadavre."

La Reine blanche noircit, changeant de camp.

"Je suis de votre avis, ma Reine." Déclara un cavalier blanc en noircissant. Soudainement, la moitié des pièces blanches noircirent.

"Vous n'êtes plus en majorité." Défia la nouvelle Reine noire.

Son époux jura. "Pour crime de lèse-majesté, je vous condamne tous à la pire sentence, la mort ! En avant, mes hommes !"

"Alors ce sera le combat de la monarchie contre la liberté !" Hurla la Reine noire en se jetant à la charge avec ses fidèles.

Les blancs furent immobilisés sans trop de difficultés et la Reine noire leur proposa de changer de camp, ce qu'ils firent tous à l'exception de son mari.

"Jamais, tu entends ! Jamais je ne me rendrais !"

"Alors tu mourras." Répliqua froidement sa femme avant de le décapiter.

Il ne restait plus qu'une autre pièce blanche. Le Roi anciennement noir qui avait été écarté de l'action.

"Mon Roi, que comptez-vous faire ?" Lui demanda la Reine.

Ce dernier porta ses mains à sa couronne et la déposa sur le sol.

"Je suis sûr que l'on peut tous trouver un endroit où vivre en paix. En tant que votre ancien bourreau, il est de mon devoir de trouver cet endroit où on pourra reposer en paix. Ça risque d'être un long voyage. Ma Reine, je vous laisse mes hommes. Prenez soin d'eux."

Le Roi sortit un baluchon qu'il jeta sur son épaule et sauta de la table, partant vers l'inconnu.

Ron voulut se jeter sur lui, mais Luffy l'en empêcha. "Laisse-le, il a fait son choix."

Le rouquin était au bord des larmes. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ?! Il se tourna vers le reste des pièces qui installaient un campement sur le table. Normalement, elles auraient dû revenir dans leur boîte ! Et son Roi aurait dû ressusciter ! Qu'est ce qu'il se passait ?

"Shishishishi !" Rit Luffy. "J'adore ce jeu ! Il semblait ennuyeux au début, mais finalement, il est super marrant !"

Ron tourna ses yeux vers lui. Il voyait rouge. Tout était de sa faute.

"Ça tombe bien," remarqua Sanji en allumant une cigarette, "car tu n'y joueras plus jamais. Allez, range tes affaires, on va rejoindre Ginny et faire nos devoirs de potions. On ne sera pas trop de deux pour essayer de te faire comprendre quelque chose."

Luffy fit une moue, mais obtempéra.

"Et mes pièces ?" Pleurnicha Ron.

"Tu lui as piqué ses pièces ?" Demanda Sanji en fumant.

"Non, c'est le grand brun qui me les a prêtés." Luffy pointa quelqu'un à l'autre bout de la salle.

"Seamus Finnigan ? Ok, j'irai le voir tout à l'heure."

"ARRÊTE DE ME FRAPPER ! ET DE ME TIRER !"

"SI TU ME SUIVAIS BIEN GENTIMENT, JE N'AURAIS PAS BESOIN D'UTILISER LA VIOLENCE !"

Deux Serpentards arrivaient par le couloir. Pas besoin de préciser de qui il s'agissait.

"ET POURQUOI JE DEVRAIS TE SUIVRE ?! JE SUIS PARFAITEMENT CAPABLE DE ME DÉPLACER TOUT SEUL !"

"Ah oui ? Vraiment ? Alors tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu allais faire en face de la salle de classe ?"

"Ça ne te regarde pas ! Ce sont mes affaires !"

"Oh, je suis sûre que les profs ne voient aucun problème à te laisser faire _tes_ affaires DANS LES TOILETTES DES FILLES ! ABRUTI !"

Nami frappa son voisin alors qu'ils arrivaient à la hauteur des trois Gryffondors.

"Ouf, j'en peux plus de lui !" Souffla Nami, épuisée.

"Mes pièces !" Continua à pleurer Ron. "Tout est de ta faute !" S'énerva le rouquin en agrippant le col de Luffy.

"Qu'est qu'il a encore celui-là ?" Demanda sa sœur en lui jetant un regard supérieur.

"Il a poussé mes pièces d'échecs à la rébellion !" S'écria le dernier Weasley.

"Oh, tes pièces d'échecs ? Ce n'est pas plus mal. Ce que tu pouvais être casse-pied avec ! Merci Harry, tu m'as rendu un sacré service !" Nami lui serra la main avant d'entraîner le groupe vers la Grande Salle. "Allez, on a des devoirs à faire. Bye Ron, veille bien sur Croûton !"

"MES PIÈCES !"

* * *

Nami lisait son livre d'histoire dans la salle commune des Serpentards, quand elle entendit sa Préfète se préparer à sortir.

"On va devoir faire des rondes tous les soirs ?"

"Yep, c'est ça le boulot de Préfète chérie. Envie de rendre ton badge ?" Rit son homologue masculin. "Allez, avec un peu de chance, on pourrait trouver des saletés de Gryffondors perdus et les ramener à notre directeur !"

"Rogue n'en ferait qu'une bouchée !"

Les deux Préfets partirent dans un éclat de rire avant de sortir ensemble.

"Soyez sage mes choux !" Rit le Préfet en s'adressant aux squatters de la salle commune avant de refermer la porte.

Nami lâcha son livre des yeux. Il ne valait mieux pas se promener dans les couloirs de l'école en dehors des heures autorisées. Elle croisa les doigts pour qu'Harry et Malfoy n'aient pas la mauvaise idée de faire une promenade digestive ou quoique ce soit du même style.

Une Serpentard souffla la bougie qui l'éclairait et Nami s'aperçut qu'il était tard. Il allait être temps d'aller se coucher.

"Ginny !"

Cette dernière leva la tête. Si elle se rappelait bien, ce garçon s'appelait Crabbe.

"Oui ?"

"Tu pourras demander à Blaise d'être silencieux quand il reviendra se coucher ? On va dormir avec Goyle, alors qu'il évite de se prendre tous les meubles de la chambre. Je m'en fiche qu'il dorme toute la journée et qu'il n'ait pas sommeil le soir, mais qu'il nous fiche la paix ! Nous, on dort."

"Pourquoi tu me le dis à moi ? Tu ne peux pas lui dire toi-même ?"

"Parce que tu traînes tout le temps avec lui !"

"Mais s'il est monté dans la tour des garçons, je ne peux plus lui parler."

"Ne t'en fais pas, il n'est pas encore monté. J'ai surveillé avec Goyle et Blaise se casse toujours la tête sur la dernière marche. Il serait peut-être temps de la changer..."

"Mais je ne l'ai pas vu dans la salle commune." Blanchit Nami. Où cet idiot était-il parti ?!

"Je l'ai vu sortir si vous voulez." Remarqua Daphné Greengrass en montant dans sa chambre.

"Pas mon problème." Avoua le costaud en retournant dans la sienne.

Blaise, seul dans Poudlard. Avec un sens de l'orientation digne de Zoro, il allait au-devant de grave ennui. Nami s'arracha les cheveux. Que devait-elle faire ?! L'aider, et sortir dans la noirceur de la nuit ou le laisser à ses problèmes. Elle voulut choisir la seconde solution, mais la culpabilité la rongea. Puis elle eut une idée. Quelle était la bête la plus intelligente de l'univers ? Nami griffonna sur un papier et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Bon, peut-être qu'elle exagérait un peu.

"MERRY !"

Nami attendit un peu, croisant les doigts. Et la petite chouette arriva, une aile bandée.

"Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Ah, c'est à cause de l'accident de balais de Harry, pas vrai ? Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû trouver un meilleur plan."

La chouette agita sa tête en se posant sur le bras de Nami qu'elle avait passée au travers des barreaux de la fenêtre.

"Tu peux encore voler ?"

La chouette hocha la tête.

"Tu es une brave fille ! Tiens, apporte cette lettre à Harry et Draco, cet idiot de Blaise s'est encore perdu. Je compte sur toi ! Fais attention !"

Merry acquiesça, de son point de vue, la mission n'était pas compliquée, il n'y avait que deux cents mètres entre les deux tours à vol d'oiseau.

* * *

Sanji avait remboursé ses pièces d'échec à Seamus, sous l'étonnement de ce dernier qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi Draco Malfoy s'en occupait, et s'était excusé pour Luffy. Avant d'obliger ce dernier à le faire lui-même. Il allait vraiment devoir apprendre les manières à ce gamin ! Dans leur seconde vie, après tout, il n'était jamais trop tard. Ron, quant à lui, boudait et ne voulait plus leur adresser la parole. Ce qui ne dérangeait pas Sanji.

"Harry, tu arrêtes de gigoter comme un asticot et tu vas te coucher !" S'énerva Sanji. Vraiment insupportable son Capitaine.

"Maaaais, Sanji, j'ai pas sommeil."

"Ferme les yeux, ça viendra."

Luffy fit une moue et se coucha dans son lit.

"Et pourquoi tu ne me raconterais pas une histoire ?" Supplia l'enfant pirate.

"Parce que je ne suis pas un tireur d'élite. Maintenant, tais-toi et dors."

"Je ne vois pas trop le rapport." Commenta Dean Thomas, qui ne parvenait pas non plus à dormir.

Luffy émit son rire traditionnel, quand une chouette toqua à leur fenêtre.

"Merry !" Reconnu immédiatement l'élastique. Il se leva d'un bond pour aller lui ouvrir, rejoins par Sanji.

"Ça vous arrive souvent de recevoir des colis nocturnes ?" Ria Dean.

"Pourquoi Merry a des bandages ?" S'étonna le cuisinier.

"Elle a été blessée pendant le cours de vol, alors je l'ai emmené à l'infirmerie." L'informa Luffy, en portant la chouette.

"C'est bien." Félicita Sanji en tapotant la tête de son capitaine. Quelle chance, dans ce monde-ci encore, il était plus grand que lui.

Merry émit un peu cri et pointa ses pattes. Sanji fronça les sourcils en apercevant la lettre et la décrocha des serres de l'animal.

"Ça vient de Ginny !" S'exclama le blond, réveillant Ron.

" _À l'aide ! Blaise s'est encore fait la malle. Je ne sais pas où il est parti. Rendez-vous devant la salle commune des Serpentards, je vous y attends._

 _Ginny Weasley._ "

Sanji relâcha le bout de papier. "Enfile tes chaussures Luffy, on y va."

L'élastique obéit, mais au moment de quitter leur chambre, Ron les appela.

"Vous ne voyez pas que c'est un piège ? Elle ne cherche même pas à se mouiller en vous donnant rendez-vous juste devant le quartier général de sa maison ! Et vous y courez comme des idiots ! Je parie que ses Préfets n'attendent que vous !"

Le regard de Luffy devint soudainement sérieux. "Moi, je lui fais confiance." Et il partit à la suite de son cuisinier, laissant un Ron désemparé. Ils préféraient la croire _elle_ , une Serpentard plutôt que lui ?!

"TANT PIS POUR VOUS ! J'ESPÈRE QUE RUSARD VA VOUS TROUVER ! Tss, ils vont nous faire perdre des points !"

Ron se recoucha, dos à la porte, boudant toujours ses deux colocataires.

* * *

Nami était recroquevillée devant la porte du dortoir de sa maison. Elle avait attendu un peu à l'intérieur, le temps que Merry apporte la lettre puis était courageusement sortie. C'était la dernière fois qu'elle _l_ 'avait vu. Le seuil de son dortoir franchit, la nuit noire et effrayante l'engloutit tout entière et son courage disparu. Incroyable l'effet d'un peu de lumière ! Nami était donc tremblante de peur contre la tapisserie de sa maison et attendait les Gryffondors qui voleraient à son secours. Elle avait déjà tout prévu. Si un professeur la trouvait, elle lui raconterait tout, Blaise et son sens de l'orientation digne d'une quiche périmée, le fait qu'il soit tout bonnement incapable de retrouver son dortoir, et la forte probabilité qu'il n'en connaisse pas le mot de passe. Draco lui avait montré comment il avait tatoué celui des Gryffondors sur le bras d'Harry, et Nami comptait bien faire pareil dès qu'elle retrouverait Blaise. Oh ! Et si c'était l'autre concierge qui la trouvait ? Nami avait entendu des histoires horribles à son sujet de la part de ses frères ! Elle avait tellement peur ! Elle resserra sa prise sur ses jambes, tentant de disparaître.

"Ginny !"

Nami releva la tête. Draco et Harry étaient arrivés. La cavalerie était là. La rousse se jeta sur Harry et lui fit un câlin. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que la présence de ces deux enfants la rassurerait autant. Bon, elle n'avait jamais été courageuse, elle s'était même vu refuser l'entrée à Gryffondor alors que des tas d'enfants qui sortaient du ventre de leur mère pouvaient y aller ! Ou alors, elle était _vraiment_ faite pour Serpentard, ce qui ne l'enchantait clairement pas.

"Merci les gars ! Je ne sais pas où est passé Blaise, j'aurais dû mieux le surveiller."

"Mais non, Ginny, cet idiot devrait apprendre à se débrouiller tout seul !" La rassura Draco. Nami lui offrit un petit sourire.

"Merci d'être venu quand même. Par contre, je ne sais pas par où commencer les recherches..."

"Pour ça, ne t'en fais pas Ginny !" Apaisa Sanji. "Je lui ai lancé un sort de traçage avant qu'on ne se sépare !"

Nami le regarda avec des yeux exorbités. "Tu lui as lancé quoi ?!"

"Shishishi !" Ria Luffy, à côté. "Il me l'avait fait une fois aussi !"

"Deux." Rectifia Sanji. "Un abruti à oser annuler mon premier sort ! Si je l'attrape !"

"Mais je n'avais jamais entendu parler d'un tel sort !" S'étonna la jeune Weasley.

"Mmmh..." Sanji détourna les yeux. "Ce n'est pas un sort très... légal..."

Et c'était Nami qui était à Serpentard ?! Il avait bu avant de venir travailler ce choixpeau ?! D'ailleurs, elle devait encore s'en venger.

Sanji se retourna brutalement. "Quelqu'un vient." Il attrapa son capitaine par le tee-shirt (c'était quoi ces chiffons qu'il portait pour vêtements ?) "Par ici, Ginny."

Les trois élèves s'éloignèrent de la porte, disparaissant avant qu'un Préfet Serdaigle n'arrive. Ils aimaient vraiment roder près des autres maisons.

" _Sequitur_."

Trois lumières vertes émanèrent de la baguette de Sanji. L'une se dirigea vers Luffy, qui la regarda s'agiter sous son nez. Un autre faisceau s'avança vers l'interminable couloir. Et le dernier se tourna vers Nami.

Sanji toussa dans sa main.

"Juste Blaise."

Les deux faisceaux qui pointaient la capitaine pirate et sa navigatrice disparurent.

"En avant !" S'écria Luffy en fonçant tout droit.

"Chut !" Lui murmura Sanji en le poursuivant.

Les trois élèves parcoururent la moitié d'un étage puis dévalèrent des escaliers qui semblaient refuser de les laisser descendre.

"Incroyable ! À croire que Poudlard refuse qu'on retrouve Blaise !" Grogna Nami.

"On aurait dû sauter !" Bouda Luffy.

"Et mourir ?" Ironisa Nami. "Garde ça pour toi."

"Je vous aurais rattrapé, Ginny-san !" Se dévoua Sanji.

Nami se stoppa à l'entente de cette phrase familière. Une odeur marine lui revenait en mémoire, ainsi que la caresse du soleil et du vent.

"Quelqu'un vient !" Alerta à nouveau Sanji, plaquant son capitaine contre un mur. Ils n'avaient pas de cachette, alors ils se serrèrent dans un coin du couloir, Sanji prévoyait déjà de faire apparaître un serpent pour détourner l'attention du professeur ou du Préfet pendant leur fuite.

Mais ils n'en eurent pas besoin.

Des pas légers, la personne en face d'eux n'était pas plus grande qu'un élève de deuxième année. Elle continua à s'approcher, jusqu'à passer devant une fenêtre où la lumière de la lune éclaira son visage.

"Hermione ?!" Reconnu Nami, cachée derrière Draco et Harry, prête à partir en courant au premier signal.

Hermione sourit. "Bonsoir Ginny. Mes salutations, Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter."

Le groupe se détendit. Luffy faillit se remettre à courir, mais Sanji attrapa son tee-shirt. "Pas si vite."

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans les couloirs à cette heure ?" S'étonna Nami, se dégageant finalement de son bouclier humain.

"Je suis allée chercher un livre." Sourit calmement Hermione.

"Un livre ?" Grimaça Luffy, en ayant déjà bien trop vu dans son cartable seul.

"À cette heure ?" Continua Nami. "Ça ne pouvait pas attendre demain ?"

"Les livres sont plus accessibles la nuit." Répondit énigmatiquement la brune.

Nami prit une minute pour réfléchir avant de comprendre.

"Tu te sers dans la partie interdite aux étudiants."

"Aucun livre ne devrait être interdit d'accès." Établit Hermione. "Ou, du moins, pas à moi."

Nami soupira. Elle s'était fait une amie assez spéciale. Tellement prévisible.

"Hermione, laissez-moi m'occuper de vous ramener saine et sauve dans votre maison." Se proposa Sanji.

"C'est très aimable à vous, Draco, mais je peux le faire seule. Je suis sûr que vous avez vos propres raisons d'être ici." Répliqua délicatement la brune.

"Yup !" S'écria Luffy, pour une raison obscure assis en tailleur sur le sol. "On a perdu Blaise, tu ne l'aurais pas vu ?"

"Monsieur Zabini ? Je suis au regret de vous décevoir. Mais n'est-ce pas lui qui arrive ?"

Les trois élèves se penchèrent pour voir derrière Hermione qui était à moitié retournée. Une main dans la poche, l'autre se grattant les cheveux, Blaise bâillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

"Huh ?" Lâcha-t-il en voyant le rassemblement. "Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Vous vous êtes perdu ?"

Un nerf apparu sur le front de Nami.

"Pff, faut vraiment s'occuper de vous." Continua Blaise sans s'arrêter de marcher. "Suivez-moi, je vais vous montrer le chemin."

Le poing de Nami et le pied de Sanji partirent en même temps droit sur la tête de Blaise, trop vite pour qu'il évite.

"TE FOUS PAS DE NOUS !"

Trois bosses apparurent sur la tête de Blaise qui s'était accroupi. Luffy était mort de rire, alors que le poing de Nami fumait encore.

"QUI EST LÀ ?!" Hurla une voix à l'autre bout du couloir.

Ni une ni deux, Sanji et Nami se mirent à courir, entraînant les trois autres.

Dans leur course, sans que personne ne le remarque, Blaise prit la tête et conduisit le groupe dans le couloir interdit. Des pas continuèrent à les suivirent, mais impossible de savoir s'il s'agissait du même poursuivant qu'au début ou si quelqu'un d'autre avait accouru à l'entente de leur vacarme. Sanji jura, ils étaient dans un cul-de-sac et la porte face à eux était fermée à clef.

" _Alohomora_."

Un déclic retentit. Sérieusement ? Il fermait des portes à clef qui s'ouvraient avec une simple formule que même un première année né moldu pouvait connaître ? C'était quoi leur but ?! Protéger la salle des rats ?! Sans plus de réflexion, Sanji ouvrit la porte aux demoiselles, poussant les deux autres garçons à l'intérieur et referma la porte. Ils chercheraient une autre issue à l'intérieur.

"Draco..." Vint la voix suraiguë de Ginny.

Le blond se retourna, découvrant un énorme chien à trois têtes.

C'était donc pour lui que la porte était aussi mal verrouillée.

"Alala, c'est donc pour ça que le deuxième étage était interdit." Sourit Hermione. "Pour garder l'animal de compagnie du directeur."

"C'est sûr," grogna Nami, cachée derrière Draco, "il ne faudrait pas qu'on le lui vole. Ce serait tellement dommage..."

"Hey là !" Sourit Luffy en s'approchant avec Blaise.

Luffy tendit sa main pour caresser l'animal, mais ce dernier essaya de la lui manger. Nami resserra son emprise sur le tee-shirt de Draco pendant que Luffy retirait sa main, laissant le chien se mordre la langue.

"Méchant chien !" Le gronda le capitaine pirate en frappant de toutes ses forces sur l'animal. Le chien rencontra de pleine force le sol et ne se releva pas.

"Il l'a assommé !" S'étonna Nami, perdant sa mâchoire. Elle n'avait plus vu quelqu'un d'aussi puissant depuis... sa précédente vie. Mais les mœurs étaient différentes.

"Regarde Harry, il y a une trappe." Sourit Hermione.

Les yeux du petit garçon s'illuminèrent. "EXPLORATION !"

"Shut !" Draco se jeta sur lui, mais il semblait que leur poursuivant avait abandonné la chasse. Probablement un Préfet qui n'avait pas osé transgresser les règles en pénétrant dans le couloir interdit.

Blaise ouvrit la trappe en poussant le chien, laissant Luffy s'imaginer tous les mystères qu'ils allaient pouvoir rencontrer. "Exploration ! Exploration !"

"Mais on ne va pas descendre là-dedans ?" Blanchit Nami.

"On va peut-être se retrouver coincé par des serpents venimeux." Sourit de plus belle Hermione.

"Des serpents venimeux ?!" Répéta Nami, plus effrayée que jamais.

"Ou des araignées." Proposa Hermione. "Ce serait probablement mieux avec des scorpions."

"LÀ N'EST PAS LA QUESTION !" S'énerva Nami.

"Ne vous en fait pas, Ginny-san, Hermione-chan, je vous protégerais !" Promit Draco pendant que Luffy se jetait dans la trappe, suivi de Blaise qui insulta le blond.

"Exploration !"

"Harry !" Cria Sanji en voyant son capitaine s'échapper. Mais il n'était pas possible cet idiot ! Sanji sauta dans le trou à leur suite, et aussi pour faire ravaler ses mots au Serpentard.

Nami, presque seule, se jeta sur Hermione, la dernière personne restante.

"Ne m'abandonne pas ! S'il te plaît !"

Mais Hermione savait comment motiver la jeune fille.

"Un tel passage doit sûrement renfermer un trésor inestimable."

"Trésor ?!"

Les yeux de Nami se transformèrent en Berry.

Hermione rit avant d'entraîner la rousse dans la trappe.

Nami se tendit, autant par peur des monstres pourraient l'attendre en dessous que par peur de l'atterrissage. Mais elle ne rencontra aucun choc, et atterrit plutôt sur quelque chose de doux.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est quoi ce truc ?" Demanda Nami en touchant son coussin.

"Une plante, un filet du Diable." Informa Hermione en souriant. "Plus on résiste, plus elle essaye de nous étrangler. On va mourir étouffés."

Blaise et Luffy qui s'étaient agités, cherchant à arracher la plante, même avec leurs dents dans le cas de Luffy, étaient au bord de l'étouffement.

"Et il n'y a aucun moyen de lui réchapper ?" S'enquit Nami, en larme, voyant les garçons perdre leur combat.

"Si, il faudrait faire de la lumière ou de la chaleur."

"TU NE POUVAIS PAS LE DIRE PLUS TÔT ?!" S'agita la navigatrice, rappelant sa présence à la plante qui resserra son emprise sur elle.

Sans attendre, Hermione créa un feu avec sa baguette et la plante se rétracta. Blaise et Luffy se ramassèrent sur le sol où ils se mirent à tousser, réactivant leurs poumons petit à petit. Sanji atterrit avec classe, rattrapant Nami pendant qu'Hermione faisait un atterrissage parfait à côté.

"Tout le monde est sauf ?" S'enquit la brune.

Blaise et Luffy continuèrent à reprendre leur souffle puis se relevèrent, prêts pour de nouvelles aventures. Luffy portait son sourire habituel, attendant impatiemment la suite des évènements. Le fait qu'il ait failli perdre la vie au premier obstacle ne le bouscula pas.

"Aventure !"

Il reprit la tête de la troupe, suivi de Blaise, Hermione, Sanji puis Nami.

Quelques mètres plus loin, il rencontra une porte verrouillée.

"Laisse, je m'en occupe." Se dévoua Sanji. " _Alohomora_."

Mais cette fois-ci, le sort fut inefficace. Ce qui soulagea un peu Sanji, les obstacles semblaient parfois un peu trop simples, ce qui l'inquiétait quand au niveau des professeurs de Poudlard.

"Je crois qu'il faut attraper la clef." Pointa Nami en levant la tête.

"Pf, c'est pour les nuls." Lâcha Blaise en éloignant Luffy de la porte. Il sortit un sabre de sa poche et trancha la porte. "C'est ouvert !"

Nami perdit pour la seconde fois sa mâchoire. Un sabre ?! Et cette force, elle lui rappelait tellement Zoro...

Sanji n'émit pas de commentaire, mais échangea un regard avec son capitaine.

Ignorant les regards portés sur lui, Blaise traversa la porte, prêt à affronter le prochain obstacle. Ou plutôt, à le découper, puisqu'il ne savait pas faire grand-chose d'autre.

La deuxième salle était plongée dans l'obscurité. Le groupe s'avança, découvrant un échiquier géant.

"Wahow, trop chouette !" S'étonna Luffy, des étoiles dans les yeux.

"Non, pas vraiment." Murmura Nami en se cachant derrière Hermione.

Les pièces faisaient le triple de leur taille, ce n'était pas rassurant. Luffy traversa la haie d'honneur créée par les soldats, suivi de Blaise et Sanji, mais avant qu'ils ne parviennent à la porte, des fantassins leur barrèrent la route, les armes aux poings.

Les trois garçons s'arrêtèrent. Luffy échauffa ses bras, Blaise porta ses mains à ses poches et Sanji testa la solidité de ses chaussures sur le sol.

Ils apprendraient aux statues à rester inanimés la prochaine fois.

Puis Luffy s'élança sur les pièces, suivit de ses deux acolytes, brisant plusieurs pions en mille morceaux. Mais quand les fantassins furent détruits, leurs supérieurs prirent le relais, protégeant leurs débris, le temps qu'ils se recomposent.

Nami, toujours en sécurité derrière Hermione, bien loin du champ de bataille, regarda la machination avec horreur.

"Mais c'est un cercle interminable ! Quand on les détruit, ils se recomposent !"

Hermione acquiesça. Elles allaient devoir trouver une solution. Puisqu'ils ne pouvaient pas être détruits, ils devaient être immobilisés. Mais aucune de deux filles ne maniait de sortilège assez puissant pour paralyser ces mastodontes. Il allait falloir les leurrer. Nami prit sa baguette en main, prête à réutiliser un vieux tour qu'elle avait presque oublié. Elle saisit sa baguette et la fit tournoyer, chuchotant des formules basiques qu'elle avait apprises des années auparavant et qui semblaient inutiles au commun des sorciers. Soudain, une brume s'éleva. Luffy, Sanji et Blaise durent interrompre leur interminable combat, ne distinguant plus leurs ennemis. D'autres silhouettes humaines apparurent dans le brouillard, de toutes les formes et de toutes les tailles, déstabilisant les pièces d'échecs qui ne savaient plus où donner de la tête et où se trouvaient leurs ennemis. Elles s'attaquaient à des ombres qui disparaissaient au premier coup de poing.

"Maintenant !" Hurla Nami en entraînant Hermione.

En courant, le bras devant elle pour se prémunir de tout choc, elle attrapa Luffy et Sanji, tandis qu'Hermione se chargeait de Blaise. Ils passèrent en vitesse la porte qui menait à la salle suivante, avant de la barricader. Hermione amena un immense placard et Sanji lança un sort pour verrouiller la porte.

"On aurait pu les battre !" Bouda Luffy.

"Humph, j'étais à deux doigts de tous les trancher." Suivit Blaise.

"Ils allaient nous anéantir." Rit Hermione.

Nami soupira face aux réactions de ses camarades. Pourquoi ne s'était-elle pas contentée de se lier d'amitié avec trois riches étudiants sans histoire ?

Soudain, un énorme souffle répugnant réchauffa leurs dos.

Nami se retourna lentement.

Un gigantesque troll les fixait, un gourdin à la main. Il leva son arme, prêt à les aplatir, mais Sanji, Luffy et Blaise réagirent au quart de tour. Ils sautèrent sur le mastodonte qui s'effondra instantanément. Son visage était défiguré par des coups de pieds, et son ventre tranché et creusé par des coups de poing.

Nami blanchit rapidement.

"Trop facile !" Sourit Blaise en rengainant son sabre.

"La suite ! La suite !" Chantonna Luffy.

"Après vous, mesdemoiselles." S'inclina poliment Sanji.

Nami resta légèrement en retrait, loin du cadavre du troll, aussi blanche qu'une feuille.

"Alala, je me demande ce qui va suivre !" Sourit Hermione. "Peut-être une gigantesque araignée empoisonnée qui nous étouffera dans sa toile !"

Nami ravala sa salive. Elle aurait bien arrêté leur excursion ici, ils en avaient vu assez pour l'année, mais Harry, tout joyeux, avait déjà franchi la prochaine porte.

"Aventure ! Aventure !"

Blaise et Sanji le suivirent. Hermione aurait voulu en faire de même, mais Nami, agrippée à sa robe, l'empêchait de bouger.

Soudain, le joyeux chant de Luffy s'arrêta. Plus aucun bruit ne venait de la pièce suivante.

"Alala, se seraient-ils fait tuer ?" Sourit Hermione, pour le plus grand déplaisir et la plus grande frayeur de la navigatrice.

Puis, négligeant la jeune rousse, la Serdaigle s'aventura à la suite de leurs amis.

Dans la salle, il n'y avait aucun monstre ragoûtant, ni aucune pièce de jeu maudite. Seules sept bouteilles de formes différentes étaient étalées devant eux.

"Il faut toutes les boire !" S'exclama Luffy, retenu par le col par Sanji qui lisait un parchemin.

"Non, attends, il y a une énigme." Lui apprit le blond.

"Humpf, découpons la porte !" Décida Blaise, un œil fermé.

Il sortit son sabre, prêt à en découdre avec cette porte qui lui barrait le chemin, quand des flammes noires jaillirent dans l'encadrement de la porte, le forçant à reculer. D'autres, violette cette fois-ci, s'élevèrent sur le seuil de la porte qui les avait menés dans cette salle.

Plus aucun retour en arrière possible.

"On va mourir étouffé ici." Commenta Hermione.

Blaise fronça les sourcils. Sa solution à tous ses problèmes venait d'être éradiquée. Enfin, presque.

"Je vais trancher le plafond." Décida-t-il.

"Qu-uoi ?!" S'étonna Nami, effrayée en le voyant lever son sabre. Elle accourut sur lui et le frappa de toutes ses forces sur la tête. "TU VEUX TOUS NOUS TUER ?!"

"Hum… Vaut-il mieux mourir de faim ici, ou mourir enterré par des décombres ?" S'interrogea sincèrement la brune.

"Mourir de faim ?" Répéta, terrorisé, l'élastique. Il se recroquevilla en pensant à cette option. "Mourir de faim… Mourir de faim…"

"Du calme Harry !" L'interrompit Sanji. "Personne ne va mourir de faim. Il suffit de décoder l"énigme. Allons, ce n'est pas impossible. Je vous le lis :

' _Devant est le danger, le salut est derrière._

 _Deux sauront parmi nous conduire à la lumière,_

 _L'une d'entre les sept en avant te protège_

 _Et une autre en arrière abolira le piège,_

 _Deux ne pourront t'offrir que simple vin d'ortie_

 _Trois sont mortels poisons, promesse d'agonie,_

 _Choisis, si tu veux fuir un éternel supplice,_

 _Pour t'aider dans ce choix, tu auras quatre indices._

 _Le premier: si rusée que soit leur perfidie,_

 _Les poisons sont à gauche des deux vins d'ortie._

 _Le second: différente à chaque extrémité,_

 _Si tu vas de l'avant, nulle n'est ton alliée._

 _Le troisième: elles sont de tailles inégales,_

 _Ni naine ni géante en son sein n'est fatale._

 _Quatre enfin: les deuxièmes, à gauche comme à droite,_

 _Sont jumelles de goût, mais d'aspect disparates.'"_

Blaise grogna et pointa une fiole. "Buvons celle-là."

Tout le monde fixa le faux borgne, éberlué.

"Tu as une poussée de génie ?" Interrogea Sanji en fixant l'énergumène.

Blaise prit un sourire suffisant en prenant la fiole qu'il avait pointée.

"Faites confiance… " Il souleva la fiole jusqu'à ses lèvres. "… à la chance !" Et en ingéra une portion, sous le cri épouvanté de Nami.

Puis, ayant fini, il fut parcouru d'un frisson trop rapide pour mettre son masque inexpressif.

"Ça va ?!" Accoururent ses amis.

"C'était peut-être du poison." Proposa calmement Hermione.

"Il faut l'amener voir un médecin !" S'agita Nami.

"Ça va ?" S'inquiéta Luffy.

Sanji prit délicatement la fiole des mains de leur camarade et en inspecta l'odeur, puis la robe, à la recherche d'un indice sur sa constitution.

Blaise n'avait toujours pas réagi et se permit finalement une grimace.

"Je préfère la bière." Avoua-t-il.

Nami se prit la tête dans ses mains, pendant que Luffy et Hermione partaient dans des éclats de rire.

"Pouha !" Grimaça Sanji. "Aucun respect des doses ou des conditions de conservation ! Leur vin a tourné en vinaigre ! Si j'attrapais celui qui en est à l'origine, je lui apprendrais à respecter la nourriture et la boisson !"

Il se tourna ensuite vers Blaise.

"Tu as de la chance d'être tombé sur le vin ! Tu aurais pu boire un poison ! Le principe des énigmes est de les _résoudre_ , pas de répondre au hasard, patate !"

"Ah ?" Releva Blaise, insulté. "Tu as des choses à dire, blondinet ?"

Une tension apparut entre les deux, aussitôt détruite par Nami qui les frappa.

"Ça suffit ! Hermione, aide-moi à résoudre l'énigme. Et Harry ! Lâche cette fiole !"

"Mais j'ai soif !" Se lamenta l'élastique.

"Je m'en fiche !" Cria la rousse.

Hermione sourit en saisissant trois fioles. Elle en offrit une au garçon-qui-avait-survécu afin qu'il se désaltère, et présenta les deux autres à son amie.

"Tiens. Celle-ci, " elle souleva la plus grande des deux fioles, "nous permet de revenir en arrière. Et celle-ci, " elle montra l'autre fiole, "devrait nous permettre d'avancer."

Nami considéra les deux fioles. Celle qui leur permettait d'avancer était relativement petite et ne pourrait faire que deux gorgées. L'autre, par contre, plus conséquente, devait permettre à tout le monde de rentrer. Bien que le chemin du retour ne semblait pas sans embuches.

"Que fait-on ?" Interrogea-t-elle, sachant qu'Hermione avait dû arriver aux mêmes conclusions.

Mais le problème fut résolu par Luffy qui piqua la petite fiole dans les mains de la brune et engloutit le contenu.

"HARRY !" Hurla Nami en le voyant faire.

Le susnommé jeta la fiole en se séchant la bouche d'un revers de manche.

"Aventure !" Piailla-t-il. "Je reviens tout de suite ! Qui m'accompagne ?"

La fiole, qui voltigeait avec une dernière goutte abandonnée, atterrit dans les mains de Blaise qui l'avala sans autre forme de procès.

"En avant." Sourit-il machiavéliquement en s'avançant vers la porte.

Luffy sourit et se releva, lui qui faisait la serpillère sur le sol pour plus de discrétion, et franchit les flammes noires, suivi par Blaise.

Laissés derrière, Nami regarda bouche bée les deux sorciers disparaître dans les flammes.

Hermione rit à leur comportement et Sanji s'offrit une cigarette.

"Plus qu'à les attendre." Lâcha le blond.

"Pourvu qu'ils ne se perdent pas." Ria Hermione.

* * *

Luffy et Blaise atterrirent dans une salle vide. Pour le plus grand déplaisir de l'élastique, il n'y avait qu'un coffre, et il ne contenait qu'une petite pierre. Pour un pirate de sa trempe, qui avait vu des montagnes de trésors, cette mystérieuse petite pierre ne représentait pas grand-chose.

Mais Luffy restait Luffy, toute chose mystérieuse était bonne à prendre ! Il la mit dans sa poche, agitant le coffre dans ses mains, au cas où il contiendrait une cachette secrète, comme ceux de Nami, mais rien ne lui apparut. Finalement, il décida, en commun accord avec Blaise, de rentrer. Avec un peu de chance, la mystérieuse pierre leur permettrait peut-être de payer un petit buffet pour faire la fête toute la nuit ! Enchanté par cette idée, ils retraversèrent les flammes noires.

* * *

Cela ne faisait même pas cinq minutes qu'Harry et Blaise étaient partis qu'ils étaient déjà de retour, au plus grand étonnement de leurs trois complices laissés derrière.

"Déjà de retour ?" Lâcha Nami.

"Vous avez rencontré quelque chose d'intéressant ?" Interrogea Sanji en éteignant sa cigarette.

Luffy acquiesça et sortit son butin de sa poche. "Une mystérieuse pierre !" S'exclama-t-il, avec des étincelles dans le regard.

"Fais voir." Demanda Nami en s'approchant de son capitaine.

Elle inspecta la pierre, avec l'aide d'Hermione et de Sanji, mais elle ne ressemblait à aucun diamant de sa connaissance.

"C'est un très beau rouge." Commenta Hermione.

Nami acquiesça, de l'argent plein la vue. "Elle doit coûter assez cher pour être aussi bien gardée ! Il va falloir que je fasse des recherches, je ne voudrais pas me faire arnaquer en la revendant !"

Puis, voyant les regards posés sur elle, elle toussa.

"Enfin, pour le moment, tu peux la garder Harry. Ce sera ta petite récompense en souvenir de notre petite escapade. Je vais te l'accrocher avec une ficelle pour t'en faire un collier."

"Mais tu peux la garder, Ginny-san !" Lui proposa Sanji avec des étoiles à la place des yeux.

"Nan ! C'est à moi !" Réclama Luffy, voulant sa petite récompense.

"Oui, oui, tu vas l'avoir Harry." Calma Nami. "Mais le plus important maintenant, c'est de sortir. Si on revient en arrière, les pièces d'échecs vont nous barrer la route."

"On aura qu'à les trancher." Proposa Blaise, avant de recevoir un coup de poing de la rousse.

"JE TE RAPPELLE QU'ELLES SONT MAUDITES !"

"Ginny-san est siii jolie quand elle s'énerve !" Flatta Sanji.

"Peut-être pourrions-nous réveiller le troll pour qu'il se batte avec les pièces d'échecs pendant qu'on refait le chemin en sens inverse." Proposa Hermione.

"Il n'est pas mort ?" Demanda Nami, étonnée.

"Qui sait ?" Sourit Hermione. "On pourrait aussi jeter son cadavre en pâturage pour faire diversion."

"Quand penses-tu, Harry ?" Demanda Sanji en se tournant vers son capitaine pour s'apercevoir qu'il avait disparu avec Blaise. "HARRY ?!"

Trop tard. L'élastique avait déjà mis les voiles.

Sanji attrapa la fiole délaissée par ses deux camarades et but sa part, avant de la remettre avec politesse à Hermione et de partir à la recherche des deux idiots.

Hermione but à son tour sa part et le tendit à la rousse avec un sourire.

Pas très à l'aise, Nami le prit et en avala le contenu. Un frisson la parcourut et elle regarda, effrayée, Hermione qui lui envoyait un sourire encourageant.

"Allons-y."

Sans plus attendre, la brune passa les flammes violettes, ne laissant pas d'autres choix à son amie que de la suivre.

Nami le fit à contrecœur.

Elles entrèrent dans la salle du troll, qui s'avéra vide. Des traces de sang attestaient du déplacement du corps du troll, pour la plus grande frayeur de la rousse. La porte menant à la salle suivante était ouverte, et des bruits de batailles et de métal s'entrechoquant en sortaient.

Pas le moins du monde impressionnée, Hermione traversa la salle et les guida vers le champ de bataille.

Dans la salle des pièces d'échecs, Harry, Blaise et Drago se battaient pour leurs vies. Les clés de la pièce suivante étaient venues se joindre à la mêlée, attaquant tout ce qui bougeait. Les trois étudiants, quant à eux, jouaient avec le corps du troll, se l'envoyant les uns sur les autres et frappant le plus d'ennemis possibles avec.

Dans le chaos régnant, les deux filles passaient inaperçues.

Nami créa un mince filet de brouillard pour leur assurer une certaine discrétion et Hermione s'occupa de maîtriser toutes les embûches.

Nami se fit la réflexion que, pour une née mordue, la Serdaigle savait probablement mieux utiliser la magie que la plupart des cinquièmes années nés sorciers.

"GINNY ! HERMIONE ! ET LES DEUX AUTRES TIMBRÉS !" Hurla une voix dans les airs.

Les filles levèrent leurs têtes, Drago était là. Il volait sur un balai volé dans la salle suivante, et en maintenait deux autres. Lorsqu'il vit les filles, il descendit en pique et leur offra un balai. Hermione réagit immédiatement, elle attrapa le balai que lui tendait le blond et bondit dessus, les deux jambes du même côté pour ne pas laisser ses dessous visibles. Elle attrapa ensuite son amie et la tira sur le balai. La jeune navigatrice, entraînée par les évènements, mit quelques instants à reprendre possession de ses moyens, et à conduire le balai.

Au loin, Sanji envoya le dernier balai dans la figure de Blaise qui l'insulta avant de monter dessus et d'y accueillir Harry.

Ce dernier était mort de rire. Le désordre environnant lui rappelait de bons souvenirs et il s'amusait comme un fou. Surtout lorsque Blaise fonçait plus profondément dans le tunnel, à l'opposé de la sortie, et que Sanji dû les rattraper en jurant et en esquivant les pièces d'échecs, les clés volantes, et le pauvre troll qui avait failli reprendre ses esprits. Jusqu'à ce que Blaise fonce dans sa tête en fait.

Une fois les deux clowns rattrapés, Sanji attrapa le tee-shirt poussiéreux de Blaise et les remorqua jusqu'à la sortie, sous les rires de Luffy qui faillit tomber du balai. Heureusement, il avait réussi à tenir sa langue et ne s'était pas encore disputé avec le bout de bois. C'était tout ce qu'il manquait à Sanji pour rendre leur retour encore plus laborieux. Il esquiva une clé et se précipita vers le tunnel qui menait à la trappe. Là, les filles les attendaient, Nami contrôlant le balai, et Hermione créant des flammes pour éloigner le Filet du Diable.

Toute la bande s'éleva alors pour retraverser la trappe, que Blaise et Luffy ouvrirent poliment pour leurs amis après que Sanji les ait envoyés à pleine vitesse se fracasser la tête contre son bois.

À peine posées sur le sol de la salle interdite, les filles accoururent fermer la trappe avant que les clefs ne les suivent.

Blaise et Drago entamèrent alors une dispute, le premier mécontent d'avoir servi de bélier au second. Nami les calma, comme à son habitude, craignant qu'un professeur n'arrive. Elle n'avait pas fait tout ça pour qu'on leur confisque la pierre précieuse !

Par chance, le chien de garde n'avait pas encore repris connaissance.

"On devrait se dépêcher." Informa Hermione. "La nuit est déjà assez avancée, il ne faudrait pas être vu par les premiers étudiants."

Nami acquiesça. "Et on aurait bien besoin d'un brin de toilette. Si on se présente dans ces états-là au petit déjeuner, les professeurs vont nous convoquer."

"Petit déjeuner ?!" Percuta Luffy, occupé à secouer Fluffy pour jouer avec lui. "En avant !"

Mais, avant qu'il ne franchisse la porte, Sanji l'attrapa.

"Tss, d'abord, on doit les ramener à leurs chambres. Ensuite, on se lave. Et, _enfin_ , on ira manger."

"Mais, j'ai faim maintenant." Se plaignait le petit capitaine.

"Tu as toujours faim de toute façon." Rappela le cuisinier. "Et plus vite on ramènera tout le monde à sa chambre, plus vite tu auras à manger."

Luffy fit une moue boudeuse, mais accepta. Ils ramenèrent sans embûche Nami et Blaise à leurs chambres communes. Puis Hermione partit vers la sienne, assurant qu'elle n'aurait aucun problème à y retourner seule. Enfin, Sanji et Luffy arrivèrent à la leur juste à temps pour faire croire qu'ils y avaient dormi toute la nuit et venaient de se lever.

La journée qui allait venir promettait d'être longue, les cinq aventuriers tombaient de fatigue.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **Et maintenant ? Je peux avoir une petite review s'il te plaît ? *Regard de chaton abandonné***


	4. Quidditch recrute

**Et oui, je suis déjà de retour ! Vous aviez cru vous débarrasser de moi, pas vrai ? Mais me revoilà ! Merci pour tous vos commentaires qui m'ont réchauffé le cœur et fait plaisir ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les premier !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Sanji prit un café sur la table du petit déjeuner des Gryffondors. Luffy dormait profondément dans son assiette, essayant vainement de voler quelques bricoles par-ci par-là, mais arrêté systématiquement par son cuisinier.

"Les elfes ont insisté pour que tu ne prennes qu'un seul petit déjeuner !"

Mais l'élastique dormait trop profondément, utilisant sa technique durement acquise de manger _et_ dormir.

Sanji soupira et retourna à la dégustation du café qu'il avait lui-même préparé. Sans méchanceté pour les elfes. Il ne leva pas un sourcil lorsqu'une flopée de hiboux entra en masse par la fenêtre. Il tendit la main, rattrapant juste à temps la lettre de réprimandes journalière de son père, qu'il brûla immédiatement.

Comme tous les matins.

Nami, pas totalement réveillée sur sa table Serpentard, en fit de même avec sa beuglante journalière, prenant à peine le temps de reconnaître l'existence du bout de papier.

Sa voisine, Pansy Parkinson, ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes en voyant la lettre rouge réduite en cendre. Elle était à deux doigts de se moquer de la petite dernière Weasley et de la leçon qu'allait lui faire sa mère, mais tout disparut en moins d'une minute, en silence. Ginny semblait avoir l'habitude de gérer ce genre de problème. Finalement, elle avait peut-être sa place à leur table…

Mêlée à la foule des hiboux, Merry se posa délicatement sur la table de son capitaine et remit une lettre qui lui était destiné à Sanji.

Le blond la prit et offrit un biscuit à l'ancien navire, tandis qu'il regardait la provenance du courrier. Mais aucun indice n'était écrit sur l'enveloppe.

Regardant une nouvelle fois son capitaine, profondément assoupi, il ouvrit la lettre.

" _Cher Harry,_

 _Je sais que tu es libre le vendredi après-midi. Est-ce que tu aurais envie de venir prendre une tasse de thé avec moi aux alentours de trois heures ? Je voudrais bien savoir comment se sont passés tes premiers jours. Réponds-moi en m'envoyant Merry._

 _Hagrid_ "

Sanji replia le papier et le remit dans son enveloppe. Il la transmettrait à son capitaine dès qu'il sera réveillé. En attendant, ils avaient justement classe d'histoire. Le meilleur cours pour faire la sieste ! Ce qui tombait à merveille, car Sanji aussi avait bien besoin d'un petit somme.

* * *

Brook regardait son plat. Cela faisait déjà quelques jours qu'il était de retour à Poudlard, et il ne parvenait toujours pas à approcher le nouveau Serdaigle. Ils n'étaient pas de la même année, et Brook devait avouer qu'il était assez timide. Il s'était levé tôt pour aller aborder Cutty Flam, mais ce dernier ne s'était pas présenté au petit déjeuner. Brook soupira. Il avait encore une heure de libre avant son prochain cours, et ne savait pas quoi faire.

"…Et là ! Je me suis envolé vers les nuages ! Je suis passé par-dessus la tête de ma tante…"

Brook tourna la tête. Deux jeunes Poussoufles, emportés par leur histoire, n'avaient pas fait attention à l'heure et allaient probablement arriver en retard.

Ayant pitié pour eux, Brook se leva. Ils avaient de la chance, l'ancien squelette connaissait parfaitement le château.

* * *

Terry Boot et Neville Londubat discutaient énergiquement. Le second racontait une histoire rocambolesque au premier qui croyait tout ce qu'on lui racontait. Cette histoire les prit tous les deux, leur faisant oublier que l'horloge tournait.

Heureusement, un quatrième année les interrompit. Il toussa poliment dans sa main pour attirer l'attention.

"Sauf erreur, je crois que vous avez Histoire de la Magie dans cinq minutes."

Les deux premières années se tournèrent de synchro vers l'immense pendule de la Grande Salle et constatèrent avec effroi que leur aîné avait effectivement raison. Ils hurlèrent de concert, terrifiés à l'idée d'arriver en retard.

"Ne vous en faites pas, je connais un raccourci !" Sourit le quatrième année. "Si vous voulez bien me suivre. D'ailleurs, je m'appelle Skelett Bones, enchanté !"

* * *

Luffy se réveilla avec un petit air frais. Il leva les yeux. Sur un podium, un fantôme s'agitait avec une baguette. Puis, il regarda autour de lui. Le reste de la classe dormait profondément, Sanji, assis à côté de lui, inclus. Ne voulant pas rester seul, Luffy secoua son cuisinier jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille, avec un grand sourire. Le blond n'était pas aussi heureux de le revoir. Son rêve, avec ses douces Nami-san et Robin-chan, était bien plus intéressant.

Puis une sonnerie retentit, réveillant les élèves.

"Le cours est fini." Informa leur professeur d'une voix monocorde. "N'oubliez pas de revoir le chapitre sur la rébellion de gobelin en mille sept cents…"

Luffy s'étira, prêt à aller au-devant de nouvelles conneries.

"Luffy, j'ai quelque chose pour toi." Se rappela son cuisinier en sortant une petite enveloppe. "C'est de la part d'Hagrid. Il t'invite à passer chez lui."

Son capitaine pencha sa tête sur le côté, perdu.

"Le géant avec la barbe frisée qui t'a acheté une glace l'autre jour." Précisa Sanji.

"Oh ! Géant-ossan !" Comprit l'élastique.

"Tu as déjà appelé une vingtaine de personnes comme ça." Rappela le cuisinier.

Mais son capitaine ne lui offrit qu'un sourire stupide. Sanji soupira. Ça ne servait à rien d'essayer de faire rentrer quelque chose dans cette tête vide.

"En avant !" Mena Luffy, prêt à rendre la fameuse visite. Mais Sanji l'attrapa par le col.

"On a encore cours ! On ira à quatre heures."

"Mais~" Se lamenta le petit capitaine avec une moue boudeuse.

"Pas de 'mais'." Refusa catégoriquement son cuisinier. "Tu dois apprendre à contrôler ta magie, sinon, on ne pourra jamais quitter cette école."

Luffy continua à bouder, mais suivit le blond vers leur prochaine classe.

* * *

"Harry !"

Luffy se retourna, pas encore habitué à son nouveau nom, et ne l'ayant surtout jamais entendu avec une voix aussi fluette.

Derrière lui, Terry Boot agitait son bras.

Sanji leva un sourcil, étonné.

"Tu le connais ?"

Luffy mit quelques instants avant de se souvenir. "Oui ! C'est lui qui a soigné Merry !"

Terry et son ami Neville accélérèrent le pas pour les rattraper.

"Harry !" Reprit Terry, une fois arrivé à son niveau. "Alors, comment va Merry ?"

Luffy sourit de toutes ses dents. "Super bien ! Merci ! Shishishi !"

"Alors je suis rassuré." Sourit Terry. Puis il sentit quelque chose lui tirer la manche. Il se tourna vers son voisin et se souvint.

"Oh ! J'ai oublié ! Voici Neville Londubat."

Le susnommé sourit à la présentation tardive.

"Mais je suis sûr que vous le saviez." Dit-il d'un ton pompeux. "Après tout, je suis le grand Neville Londubat ! Pourfendeur des injustices ! J'ai moi-même réduit en cendre toutes les menaces qui pesaient sur notre contrée ! Sais-tu comment je me suis débarrassé du grand dragon Smaug, le jour où il voulait mettre à sac Londres ?"

"Tu as tué un dragon ?!" Relevèrent, excités Terry et Luffy.

"Oui. En fait, tout a commencé quand j'avais cinq ans…" Continua le brun.

Passionnés, des étoiles plein les yeux, les deux jeunes crédules écoutèrent avec avidité les mensonges de leur ami.

Sanji, laissé sur le carreau, attrapa son capitaine par le col.

"Il faut aller en cours. Tu raconteras ton histoire plus tard."

La troupe fit des petites moues boudeuses, mais partit en classe, avec un petit commentaire vexant de la part de Luffy qui se prit un pied sur la figure.

* * *

Nami regarda le livre que lui avait prêté Hermione avec un petit sourire malicieux. Elle aurait de quoi lire pour les trois semaines à venir si elle s'y prenait mal. Elle soupira. Le lire en cachette, avec son poids énorme, pendant les cours semblait mal aisé. D'un autre côté, elle devrait écouter les cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal autrement. Autant essayer de trouver le prix exact de la magnifique pierre rouge.

À cette idée, imaginant un nombre de zéros presque infini, elle bava un peu sur son livre, ses yeux tournés en gallions d'or.

* * *

Le professeur McGonagall passa dans les rangs, inspectant ses élèves. Aujourd'hui, ils devaient tordre une cuillère. Ce n'était pas des plus intéressant, mais l'année venait de commencer et près de la moitié des élèves réunis n'avaient jamais touché de baguettes avant.

"Mademoiselle Patil, plus souple votre poignet."

"Oui Madame !" Obéit la jeune fille.

Au moins, les Serdaigles étaient toujours aussi studieux et appliqués. C'était un vrai bonheur de les avoir. Pas comme le petit Ron Weasley. McGonagall serra ses dents en l'entendant hurler sur son camarade. Apparemment, il ne parvenait pas à accomplir son objectif. McGonagall prit note de ne plus jamais mettre le petit Potter à la charge du petit Weasley. Même si les consignes du Directeur étaient claires : ils devaient rapprocher Potter et Weasley et l'éloigner de Malfoy. Dumbledore devait craindre qu'Harry rejoigne le camp adverse. Du point de vue de McGonagall, c'était plutôt Drago Malfoy qui rejoignait leur camp, mais le Directeur n'était pas du même avis. Il pensait que sa venue chez les Gryffondors n'était qu'un stratagème, et qu'il fallait s'en méfier. Il avait même demandé des explications au Choixpeau, mais celui-ci s'était contenté de répéter en boucle ' _je l'ai réparti à sa place._ ' Impossible de savoir si il avait été victime de chantage, manipulé ou ensorcelé.

"Non ! Tu le prononces mal !" Réprimanda Ron. "Et tiens ta baguette droite ! Et NE LA MANGE PAS !"

"Ce n'est pas bon." Grimaça Luffy.

"C'EST DU BOIS ! PAS DU PAIN !"

Le professeur McGonagall prit sa main sur sa figure. Elle ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'elle allait faire de ces deux-là.

Pour le moment, elle allait suivre les consignes et les ignorer. Peut-être qu'une amitié allait finir pas naître de leurs hurlements…

"Monsieur Brocklehurst, recommencez votre prononciation."

Elle regarda ses élèves. Certains étaient plus doués que d'autres. Comme l'héritier Malfoy par exemple. Il avait très vite compris le sortilège et l'expliquait avec soin à sa camarade pour qu'elle le reproduise. Tant de différences au sein d'une même maison.

Elle tourna sa tête de l'autre côté et la colère lui monta aux joues.

"MADEMOISELLE GRANGER !" Tonna-t-elle. "Mon cours ne vous intéresse pas ?!"

La jeune brune releva la tête de son livre. Elle avait fini seule, suite au rhume attrapé par son camarade. Et, plutôt que de s'entraîner à jeter des sorts, il semblait qu'elle avait préféré lire son livre.

Hermione sourit doucement en voyant le visage du professeur McGonagall.

"Votre cours est des mieux construit et je suis honoré de pouvoir y assister. Seulement, j'ai déjà étudié le sort dédié au cours d'aujourd'hui, alors, plutôt que de perdre niaisement mon temps jusqu'à la sonnerie, je me suis permis d'agrandir mon champ de connaissances."

McGonagall la foudroya du regard. Sa cuillère était encore intacte.

"Vous avez cinq secondes pour attester vos dires en tordant cette cuillère ou je vous offre huit heures de colle."

Toujours souriant doucement, Hermione leva une main armée de sa baguette. Elle fit de petits mouvements majestueux près de la cuillère, tout en murmurant doucement la formule, et la cuillère ondula, comme une mer agitée par un faible vent, avant de redresser son manche pour créer un noeud papillon.

Hermione était déjà retournée à son livre, dévorant chaque page.

McGonagall grinça des dents. "Je ne vous donne qu'une heure de colle. Et des exercices supplémentaires. Si vous les faites alors vous serez autorisée à lire votre livre. Mais ils ont intérêt à être _irréprochables_ , mademoiselle Granger."

La jeune fille acquiesça, peu inquiète. Tant qu'elle apprenait des choses, peu lui importait.

* * *

"Géant-ossan ! Géant-ossan !" Chantonnait gaiement Luffy.

"Ça va, on a compris." Voulut le faire taire Sanji.

"Je me demande à quoi ressemble sa maison." Avoua Ron.

Sanji lui envoya un regard noir. Le rouquin s'était invité avec eux pour aller rendre visite à Hagrid, il n'avait rien d'autre à faire apparemment. À croire qu'il avait déjà pardonné à Luffy pour ses pièces d'échec. Finalement, il avait la mémoire courte…

"Zut !" Sanji ravala un juron. "J'ai oublié de renvoyer Merry pour qu'il prévienne Hagrid qu'on acceptait de venir !"

"Ce n'est pas grave !" Assura Luffy. "Ça lui fera une visite surprise shishishi !"

"Hum, soit." Lâcha Sanji en s'allumant une cigarette. "De toute façon, il est trop tard."

"Hey ! Mais tu fumes ?!" S'indigna Ron.

Drago ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à cette évidence.

"Mais c'est interdit !" S'insurgea le rouquin. "Si un professeur t'attrape, tu vas faire perdre des points à Gryffondor ! C'est ça ton plan ?! Nous détruire de l'intérieur ?!"

"Du calme !" Sourit Luffy. "Sanji ne pense pas à mal. Il a juste besoin de sa dose de nicotine quotidienne."

" _Sanji_ ? Et il est déjà drogué ?!" Releva le dernier fils Weasley. Il était à deux doigts de briser quelque chose, quand leur groupe fut interpellé.

"HARRY ! DRAGO !"

Les trois Gryffondors se retournèrent. Derrière eux, les jumeaux Weasley courraient pour les rattraper.

"Manquait plus qu'eux." Grogna leur petit frère.

"Harry ! Drago !" Répéta Fred. "Vous allez où ?"

"Ça fait plaisir de vous voir !" Sourit George.

"On va dans la forêt interdite, vous voulez venir ?" Invita le premier.

"La forêt interdite ?!" Répétèrent Ron et Luffy.

"Vous allez encore nous faire perdre des points !" Se lamenta le plus petit rouquin. "Pas étonnant que Gryffondor passe son temps à perdre la Coupe des Quatre Maisons !"

"Oui, je veux ! On y va !" Décida le capitaine pirate avant de se faire attraper par son cuisinier.

"Harry." Gronda-t-il. "On devait aller rendre visite à Hagrid. Et j'ai promis de rejoindre Dubois juste à près."

"Ah, voilà quelque chose de censé." Lâcha à contrecœur Ron.

"On pourra aller se promener dans la forêt interdite _un autre jour_." Finit Sanji.

"Q-QUOI ?!" S'écria Ron. "Mais non ! Ça ne va pas la tête ?! La forêt interdite l'est pour une bonne raison ! Je suis sûr qu'il y a plein de monstres là-bas !"

Les yeux de Luffy étincelèrent d'une nouvelle lumière. Il fronça les sourcils et, de manière sérieuse, dit à son cuisinier.

"On _doit_ aller là-bas."

Et il se prit un coup dans la figure.

"Ça suffit !" S'énerva Sanji. "On va chez Hagrid et on ne parle plus de forêt interdite. Quant à toi, Ron Weasley, cesse de l'encourager à y aller ! J'ai bien assez à faire déjà !"

"Vous allez chez Hagrid ?" Interrogea Fred.

"Dans ce cas, pourriez-vous l'occuper…" Demanda George.

"… pendant qu'on se faufile dans la forêt ?" Finit Fred.

Luffy, jaloux, se mit à bouder.

"Faites comme vous voulez." Souffla Sanji en retirant sa cigarette. "Mais faites attention, je n'ai pas l'intention de couvrir des mammouths."

"Ne t'inquiète pas !" Déclara George.

"On sera aussi discret que des souris !" Assura Fred.

Sanji leva délicatement un sourcil, peu rassuré par les jumeaux, mais éluda le problème. Il attrapa son capitaine et partit vers la chaumière d'Hagrid, suivi par Ron.

* * *

Chez Hagrid, ce fut un immense colosse noir qui les accueillit. Crockdur. Luffy fut ravi et essaya de jouer avec lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il le cogne par accident et que Crockdur perde connaissance. Luffy essaya ensuite de jouer les innocents, toujours aussi mauvais pour jouer la comédie, et Sanji dû rattraper sa gaffe en faisant croire que Crockdur avait dû s'endormir. C'était bien plus facile à avaler qu'un enfant de onze ans qui le frappe par accident et lui fasse perdre connaissance, donc Ron et Hagrid l'avaient avalé.

Luffy fut donc puni par son cuisinier à rester assis sur une chaise et à finir tous les gâteaux d'Hagrid. Il ne fallait pas gaspiller la nourriture, aussi mauvaise soit-elle. À vrai dire, pour aucun des deux pirates cela ne semblait être une punition, mais il s'agissait là de l'avis de Ron qui s'inquiétait à l'idée que le garçon-qui-avait-survécu meurt d'indigestion. Ce serait inopportun, lui qui avait survécu à celui-dont-il-ne-fallait-pas-dire-le-nom, mourant, tué par un biscuit. Et Hagrid serait accusé d'être un Mangemort caché.

Bref, loin de toute cette réflexion, Luffy avala le dernier biscuit. Ayant perdu sa seule source de distraction, tandis qu'Hagrid et Ron râlaient sur le comportement des jumeaux Weasley, tout en se gardant de révéler leur dernière escapade, Luffy attrapa un morceau de journal qui traînait sur la table.

Il s'agissait de La Gazette du sorcier.

« LE CAMBRIOLAGE DE GRINGOTT'S »

Luffy eut un sursaut. Il attrapa son cuisinier et le tira vers lui.

"J'ai retrouvé Nami !" S'exclama-t-il.

Le blond le regarda, éberlué, et son capitaine lui montra la page de journal.

"Hagrid a dit que c'était la banque la plus sûre du monde ! Je suis sûr que c'est Nami qui a fait le coup !"

Sanji parcourut l'article rapidement avant de montrer une certaine ligne à son capitaine.

"Impossible, regarde. ' _rien n'avait été volé_ ' Nami-san ne repartirait pas les mains vides."

"Ah, oui." Reconnu, déçu, le chapeau de paille.

"Mais ce cambriolage reste très étrange, je te l'accorde." Avoua son cuisinier, troublé.

* * *

Sanji soupira d'aise. Ron n'avait pas été jusqu'à les suivre sur le terrain de Quidditch. En revanche, Sanji s'était assuré que Luffy le suive. Il n'avait toujours pas trouvé d'autres gardiens, et après ce qu'il avait fait à Crockdur, il ne pouvait pas laisser l'élastique à Hagrid. Surtout que le géant avait déjà perdu Luffy une fois à la rentrée.

À peine arrivés, Dubois leur fit signe, au loin, avant de s'approcher.

"Malfoy, merci d'être venu." Sourit Dubois. "Et je vois que tu as amené un ami. Harry Potter, je crois." Dit-il malicieusement.

Luffy baissa la tête, surpris, à l'entente de son second nom, occupé auparavant à regarder les gradins et l'équipement sportif.

Dubois se mit à rire.

"Tu étais déjà célèbre dans le monde sorcier, et ton arrivée n'a pas arrangé les choses !" Détailla-t-il. "Bon, trêve de bavardage." Il se retourna vers son interlocuteur principal, Sanji. "J'ai une soirée pour te faire apprécier le Quidditch et te recruter en tant que joueur, c'est cela ? On a de cesse de se prendre des raclés par Serpentard ! Tu es notre seul espoir, alors croit bien que je ne te laisserais pas partir !"

Sanji sourit. Il aurait préféré que ce soit une jeune fille qui lui dise ça, mais on ne pouvait pas toujours choisir. Au moins, ce n'était pas un travesti.

"Comme tu viens d'une famille de sorciers, j'imagine que tu connais déjà les règles ?" Supposa le cinquième année.

"Effectivement." Avoua Sanji. Pas que le jeu l'ait particulièrement intéressé, mais il était presque incontournable pour un enfant né chez les sorciers. Et Sanji n'était pas parvenu à faire exception à la règle.

"Bien." Dubois hocha la tête. "Mais y as-tu déjà joué ?"

Cette fois-ci, Sanji dut répondre par la négative. Il n'avait jamais réuni suffisamment de personnes pour remplir une équipe, et n'avait même jamais essayé d'y jouer.

"Bien. Alors je crois savoir ce qu'il te manque." Sourit Dubois. "Que dirais-tu d'un petit exercice ? J'en profiterai pour jauger tes compétences. Et ton ami peut participer."

Luffy releva immédiatement la tête, ses yeux brillant à l'idée de jouer.

"Je veux ! Je veux !"

"Il en est hors de question." Refusa instantanément le cuisinier pirate. "Ton dernier vol en balai a été une _catastrophe_. La prochaine fois, je t'enchaîne à un poteau."

Luffy fit une moue boudeuse.

"Mais je veux jouer !" Se plaignit-il.

"Si tu veux," proposa Dubois, "tu peux avec moi. Je guiderais, comme ça, tu n'auras qu'à apprécier la sensation !"

Les yeux de Luffy illuminèrent le terrain, amusant Dubois.

"Voilà ce que je te propose," reprit-il en se tournant de nouveau vers Sanji, "on va faire un entraînement, et, après, je promènerais ton ami." Puis il regarda le petit capitaine. "Tu nous attendras sagement ici pendant ce temps-là, d'accord Potter ?"

Luffy acquiesça, désirant juste remonter faire des folies sur un balai. Qui savait combien de temps Sanji aurait été prêt à le faire attendre avant de recommencer ?

Le cuisinier accepta également. Il saisit un balai que le capitaine de Quidditch avait préparé de côté, et l'enfourcha. De son côté, Dubois sortit un Vif d'or.

"Je ne suis pas un attrapeur, mais je reste le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. Penses-tu pouvoir l'attraper avant moi ?"

Sanji sourit. Un petit défi, cela faisait si longtemps.

Dubois compta jusqu'à trois, après quoi, il lança le Vif d'or et décolla à pleine vitesse à sa poursuite, de même que Sanji.

Laissé sur le carreau, Luffy les regarda s'amuser aussi longtemps que son attention pouvait rester focalisée. Ce qui n'était absolument pas long. Puis, ennuyé, il s'éloigna, en quête d'un divertissement quelconque. Malheureusement, le terrain était immense, mais aussi extrêmement vide. Luffy décida alors d'escalader l'un des immenses poteaux de jeu. La vue devait être géniale de là-haut !

Sans plus de précaution, il commença son ascension, sans aucun matériel adapté.

Mais rien ne pouvait l'arrêter.

Ou presque.

Arrivé à treize mètres de hauteur, à deux petits mètres du sommet, un hibou noir comme la cendre s'attaqua à lui. Luffy essaya de se défendre, mais il peinait à éloigner la petite bête et garder son équilibre. Puis un second hibou vint l'importuner.

Serrant les dents, Luffy parvint à les battre dans les airs, et abattu l'un d'eux qui tomba en chute libre. Puis, avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir, ce fut tout un essaim de hiboux et de chouettes qui vinrent le picorer, enfonçant leurs serres dans sa chaire, et le dépeçant à l'aide de leurs becs.

Luffy fulminait d'agacement. Mais il ne pouvait pas utiliser le haki. Il était trop fatigué, et son petit corps ne le supporterait pas : le poteau lui glisserait entre les doigts, et il n'était pas sûr de survivre à la chute. Les capacités de son fruit du démon avaient légèrement diminué, à cause de l'âge ou du changement de monde, il ne savait pas. Toujours était-il que c'était trop risqué.

Un hibou attaqua son œil et ce fut la goutte de trop. Luffy libéra une parcelle de son haki, qui ravagea néanmoins tout l'attroupement qui l'entourait. Mais, comme prévu, son corps était à sa limite. Il avait enchaîné deux journées, et dépensé toutes ses forces. Ses mains, malgré sa volonté, se décrochèrent et il tomba dans le vide.

* * *

Sanji était impressionné par la vitesse de son balai. Dubois ne lui avait pas amené un des vieux morceaux de bois qu'ils utilisaient pour les premières leçons de vol. Les sensations étaient décuplées, et le balai suivait presque toutes les directives de Sanji, avec une précision extraordinaire. Il était à deux doigts du Vif d'or, légèrement plus rapide que son opposant, quand un frisson le parcourut. Il en identifia immédiatement la cause. Il s'agissait d'une décharge de haki pur de son capitaine.

Il avait des problèmes. Sans cesser de voler, il tourna la tête et utilisa son haki de l'observation pour comprendre.

Luffy était à prêt de deux cents mètres, tombant vers une chute sûrement mortelle. Heureusement, son capitaine n'avait pas abandonné la vie. Il essayait de s'accrocher au poteau avec l'énergie du désespoir, freinant sa descente.

Sanji n'attendit pas plus. Il fit un brusque retournement, à la verticale pour perdre moins de temps, se retrouvant un instant la tête en bas, et plongea vers son capitaine, le Vif d'or oublié.

Dubois resta choqué face à son revirement de direction.

Sanji se précipita vers le sol, sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas arriver avant, et se plia en deux pour augmenter son aérodynamisme.

Il devait ralentir la chute de son capitaine.

Il attrapa sa baguette et commença à marmonner des sorts de lévitation, mais aucun n'était approprié pour des humains, ils ne faisaient que ralentir très légèrement sa chute.

Approchant du moment fatidique, il s'accroupit sur le manche de son balai. Puis, utilisant toute la force de ses jambes, il sauta.

Il attrapa son capitaine au milieu d'une pirouette et atterrit sur son balai qui avait continué sa course. Puis il revira de chemin, toujours debout sur son balai, son capitaine dans ses bras. Il retournait à la poursuite du Vif d'or. Il fit asseoir Luffy, qui avait la gentillesse de rester immobile, entre ses deux bras et fila en direction du capitaine de Quidditch qui s'était immobilisé dans les airs, estomaqué. Sanji le dépassa sans s'arrêter, le ramenant sur terre, ou plutôt, ici, dans le ciel. De retour à la réalité, Dubois reprit la course, mais le temps de reprendre ses esprits, il avait creusé un écart irrattrapable. Bien que Sanji devait souffrir une charge supplémentaire, sa vitesse restait impressionnante, pour la plus grande joie de Luffy qui appréciait chaque seconde. Mais Dubois n'abandonna pas. Il fonçait, s'efforçant de ne pas perdre davantage de terrain et vit le Vif d'or faire un soudain changement de trajectoire et passer en vitesse prêt d'eux. Dubois ne réagit pas assez rapidement et le Vif d'or lui frôla la joue. Mais Sanji ne se laissa pas semer. Il ceintura son capitaine et refit un demi-tour, mais en plongée cette fois. Une bourrasque de vent le fit légèrement dévier, mais il reprit rapidement le contrôle. Il filait à toute vitesse, le Vif d'or était à porté. Il n'avait qu'à étirer son bras.

Luffy le regarda faire. Il ne devait pas interférer, il s'agissait là du combat de son ami.

Sanji continua à accélérer, déjà à son maximum (hors situation d'urgence) et finalement, réussi à refermer sa main sur le Vif d'or, déclenchant une vague de bonheur chez son capitaine, fier de lui.

Sanji ralentit alors sa vitesse, diminuant doucement leur altitude pour se poser en douceur. Une fois ses pieds dans l'herbe, il sentit un énorme fardeau quitter ses épaules. Il entendit plus qu'il ne vit Dubois se poser en face.

Ils descendirent de leurs balais et Sanji rendit le Vif d'or au capitaine de Quidditch. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui intéressait ce dernier.

"C'était époustouflant ! Incroyable ! Je n'avais jamais vu ça auparavant ! Tu as un vrai don pour le vol !"

Mais Sanji ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

"Je regrette, mais je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas laisser Harry sans surveillance, il ne lui arrive que des accidents."

Dubois se reprit et regarda le susnommé qui tâchait vainement de faire oublier sa présence.

"Oui, je vois…"

Sanji acquiesça. Il rendit son balai au capitaine de Quidditch et se tourna pour partir, quand celui-ci le rappela.

"Malfoy ! J'ai un marché à te proposer."

Sanji, intrigué, se retourna.

"Potter semble être un vrai sac de trouble." Rit Dubois. "Mais, sauf erreur de ma part, ces embrouilles, elle ne lui tombe pas sur la tête par simple malchance. Je me trompe ?" Demanda-t-il avec plein de malice dans son regard. "Il cherche un peu les ennuis, pas vrai ?" Le cinquième année jeta des coups d'œil fréquent au petit chapeau de paille. "Il a besoin d'un peu d'action, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, voilà le marché : tu rejoins l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, et on lui offre des créneaux de vol. On fournira même les balais ! Si tu veux, tu peux t'occuper de lui enseigner des cours de vol particuliers, l'emmener avec toi, en promenade ou pendant tes entraînements, j'ai trouvé que tu te débrouillais très bien, même avec lui comme charge supplémentaire. Sinon, je veux bien m'en charger. Et je suis sûr que les jumeaux Weasley seront enchantés à l'idée de donner des cours particuliers à ton ami. Alors, qu'en penses-tu ? À moins que tu ne préfères continuer à le laisser se ronger les ongles et faire n'importe quoi dans son coin, jusqu'au jour où il se rompra le cou."

Sanji prit quelques minutes pour réfléchir. Il était vrai que Luffy s'ennuyait déjà suffisamment pour escalader un poteau de quinze mètres alors qu'ils avaient passés la nuit à infiltrer un couloir souterrain. Il ne restait plus que la forêt interdite, et après, Luffy allait devenir fou d'ennui. Des petites séances de vol épars ne résoudraient pas totalement le problème, mais elles devraient aider à maintenir le capitaine pirate un peu plus calme pendant sa présence à Poudlard.

Résolu, il leva sa main.

"Marché conclu ?"

Dubois la serra dans la sienne.

"Marché conclu."

* * *

Une fois arrivés dans les vestiaires, Sanji se tourna vers son capitaine.

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ?!"

Luffy tâcha de se faire le plus petit possible.

"J'ai voulu escalader le poteau, mais des hordes d'oiseaux m'ont attaqué."

"Des oiseaux ?" Interrogea Sanji. "Mais il n'y en avait aucun à des lieues à la ronde !"

"Ils ont disparu juste après que j'ai commencé à glisser." Lui avoua son capitaine.

" _Disparus_ ? Après t'avoir abandonné pour une chute de treize mètres ?"

Luffy acquiesça.

Sanji scruta son expression et fronça les sourcils. Quelqu'un aurait-il tenté de le tuer ? Les oiseaux ne disparaissaient que par magie. Il y avait peut-être un Mangemort dans les parages ?

"Je n'aime pas du tout ça." Lâcha-t-il.

* * *

Sanji dînait tranquillement dans la Grande Salle quand les jumeaux Weasley se jetèrent sur lui.

"C'est sensationnel !" Chuchotèrent-ils.

"Bienvenu dans l'équipe !" L'accueillit George.

"Nous, on est les batteurs." L'informa Fred. "J'espère qu'on va gagner ensemble !"

"Gryffondor n'a pas gagné depuis une éternité !"

"Enfin, depuis Charlie."

"Dubois sautait de joie ! Tu dois être vraiment bon !"

"On a hâte de te voir voler !"

"Mais, là, on va devoir y aller ! Poudlard n'attend que nous pour se dérider !"

"À plus, Drago, Harry !" Saluèrent les deux jumeaux en disparaissant de la salle du buffet.

"Ils partent sans prendre de dessert ?" Demanda, interloqué, Luffy. "Je peux prendre le leur !" Finit-il avec ravissement.

"Luffy, tu manges toujours les rations de cinq personnes." Lui rappela son cuisinier.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, alors que Sanji était occupé à maintenir son capitaine afin qu'il n'avale pas tout le contenu de la table des Gryffondors, une douzaine de hiboux grands-ducs entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, portant un énorme paquet. Avec étonnement, les deux pirates le virent s'écraser dans leurs assiettes, au plus grand déplaisir de Luffy, suivi d'une petite lettre qui se déposa sur le paquet.

Les élèves, qui n'avaient pas loupé une miette du spectacle, lâchèrent enfin des yeux le colis, reprenant leurs discussions, bien que leurs regards fugaces laissaient présager le sujet du jour.

Sanji l'ignora et attrapa la lettre pendant que Luffy se jetait sur le colis, les yeux étincelants. Il avait vite surmonté la perte de son morceau de bacon.

Sanji dépeça son courrier, tout en ignorant son capitaine, jusqu'à ce qu'il voie la première ligne de la lettre.

' _N'OUVREZ PAS LE PAQUET PENDANT QUE VOUS SEREZ À TABLE._ '

"LUFFY !" Il attrapa son capitaine, mais il était trop tard. Le paquet, heureusement bien fignolé, laissait déjà paraître une partie de son contenu.

"Huh ?" Interrogea Luffy, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il avait été interrompu dans son déchiquetage.

Serrant les dents, Sanji attrapa le colis, qu'il tacha de couvrir le plus possible, et son capitaine, puis sortit de la pièce, sous les regards étonnés des autres étudiants.

Le professeur McGonagall poussa un soupir. La catastrophe avait été plus ou moins évitée de peu.

* * *

"On va où ?" Interrogea Luffy en suivant son cuisinier.

Le blond ne répondit pas. Il avait marché sans réfléchir vers les tables où Luffy avait joué aux échecs quelques jours auparavant. Après réflexion, ça lui semblait être un endroit suffisamment calme pour s'y arrêter.

"INCROYABLE !" Hurla une voix féminine dans le couloir. "J'AVAIS POURTANT ÉTÉ CLAIRE ! TU NE PARS PAS TOUT SEUL DANS LES COULOIRS ! TU M'ATTENDS POUR QUE JE T'AMÈNE AU PETIT DÉJEUNER ! JE VAIS DEVOIR T'ACCROCHER UNE LAISSE ?!"

"JE PEUX TRÈS BIEN ME DÉBROUILLER TOUT SEUL ! JE N'AI PAS BESOIN D'AIDE !" Rugit son interlocuteur.

"ET TU COMPTAIS MANGER QUOI ?! L'HERBE DE LA FORÊT INTERDITE ?! ENCORE HEUREUX QU'HAGRID T'AIT ATTRAPÉ !"

"JE SAVAIS CE QUE JE FAISAIS !"

"REMERCIE MERRY DE M'AVOIR GUIDÉE !"

"Shishishi !" Rit Luffy en voyant leurs deux amis Serpentards arriver, Merry perchée sur l'épaule de Nami.

"C'est un bonheur de vous voir, Ginny-san !" Accueillit Sanji.

"Merci Drago." Soupira cette dernière.

Blaise se contenta de grogner, les bras croisés.

"Pas de petit-déjeuner aujourd'hui, du coup." Établit tristement la rousse. Le temps d'arriver à la Grande Salle, elle savait qu'il ne resterait plus rien sur leur table. La joie des buffets à volonté à partager.

"Si tu veux," proposa une voix dans son dos, "on peut partager le mien."

Nami se retourna à la vitesse de la lumière, effrayée. Derrière elle se tenait Hermione Granger avec une petite boîte qu'elle tendait à la navigatrice.

"Hermione-chan ! Bien dormis ?" S'intéressa Sanji, tout en écrasant une main volatile de Luffy qui tâchait d'ouvrir le mystérieux colis.

"Très bien, merci." Sourit Hermione.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" Interrogea Blaise, debout à côté du paquetage, en regardant Luffy.

"Je ne sais pas." Se lamenta l'élastique. "Sanji ne veut pas que je l'ouvre."

Le brun se rendit compte trop tard de sa gaffe, voyant le visage décomposé de son cuisinier.

Il avait été clair. L'usage de leurs premiers prénoms était limité à leur sphère privée. Ils n'étaient pas en état de vaincre un Akainu caché si ils en rencontraient un.

" _S-Sanji_ ?" Répéta, blanche, Nami.

Le visage de Blaise s'assombrit soudainement, ne laissant que ses yeux illuminés d'un éclat meurtrier.

Hermione posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule de Ginny.

"Allons, navigatrice-san, pas besoin de s'affoler." Sourit-elle.

La rousse tourna sa tête doucement, presque transparente, pour fixer la calme et souriante brune. Son souffle s'accéléra.

"Robin ?" Tenta-t-elle, doucement.

Puis, voyant l'expression d'affirmation de son amie, Nami hurla de toute ses forces.

"ROBIN !" Et l'enlaça de toute ses forces, en pleurant.

"N-Nami ? R-Robin ?" Lâcha Luffy, appréhensif.

Hermine ne se départit pas, ni de son sourire, ni de son amie.

"Ça faisait longtemps, _capitaine_."

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que ce dernier se jette sur les filles pour les enlacer.

Sanji resta un moment, interloqué, jusqu'à ce qu'une lame frôle sa joue. En fait, elle l'aurait décapité si il n'avait pas réagi assez vite.

En face de lui, Blaise Zabini avait un sabre dégainé.

"On a un compte à régler, shitty cook !"

Sanji n'avait pas besoin de plus d'indication pour comprendre.

"Ah ? Ça ne tourne pas rond dans ta tête, Marimo sans cervelle ?!"

Il releva sa jambe, prêt à se battre comme à l'époque, mais Merry intervint. Elle se posa sur le sabre de Zoro, bloquant ses mouvements.

"Barre-toi Merry !" Hurla l'épéiste en secouant doucement son sabre. Mais Merry refusait de bouger.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" Demanda Nami, les yeux pleins de larmes dues à l'émotion et incapable de lâcher Robin à cause de Luffy qui les maintenaient attachées.

"Merry ne veut pas lâcher mon sabre !" Grogna Zoro.

"On n'y peut rien," soupira Sanji en s'allumant une cigarette. "Dans ce monde comme dans le précédent, tu ne seras toujours qu'une brute sans cervelle."

"Ah ?! Tu oses l'ouvrir, le pervers ?!" S'énerva le sabreur.

Finalement, Luffy se décida à libérer les filles et s'approcha des garçons. Il se mit pile entre les deux, délivrant Merry qui se posa en sécurité sur son épaule et demanda :

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

Sanji prit sa cigarette dans la main et pointa Zoro. "La cervelle de pois chiche m'attaque sans raison !"

Le sabreur dénoncé s'irrita.

" _Sans raison ?_ Ça fait vingt ans que je cherche à te botter les fesses ! Comment oses-tu critiquer mon sens de l'orientation alors que tu es à des kilomètres ?! J'ai dû parcourir tout Grand Line pour obtenir ma vengeance !"

Sanji resta un moment abasourdi avant de chercher à comprendre.

"J'ai critiqué ton sens de l'orientation ? Et comment aurais-tu pu le savoir si tu n'étais pas là ?" Demanda, abasourdi, le cuisinier.

"C'est l'autre blondinet avec un serre-tête sur les yeux qui me l'a rapporté." Informa Zoro.

"Qui ?" Redemanda Sanji.

"L'autre gringalet de la Marine ! Celui qui traîne tout le temps avec Coby !"

"Aah !" Comprirent Sanji et Nami.

Luffy ne voyait toujours pas de qui ils parlaient, mais passa outre.

"Mais il n'avait pas totalement tord si tu n'as pas réussi à retrouver Sanji en neuf ans de recherche, shishishi !"

"Je ne veux pas l'entendre de ta bouche !" S'énerva Zoro. "Il t'a fallu quatre jours pour trouver le One Piece sur une île de la taille du Sunny !"

Luffy arrêta de rire, ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

"Et encore," rajouta Sanji en soufflant un peu de fumée, "heureusement que ma douce Nami-san a décidée de lui prêter main-forte, sinon, on y serait encore !"

"Shishishi !" Rit Luffy, fier de lui.

"Nami-san est vraiment la meilleure !" Rajouta le cuisinier en lui baisant la main comme signe de retrouvailles. "Et Robin-chan n'est pas en reste !" Continua-t-il en baisant la main de la brune.

Luffy s'assit sur une des tables d'échec, pendant que Zoro rengainait son sabre. Sa vengeance allait devoir attendre. Il regarda le sourire communicatif de son capitaine et s'offrit un sourire narquois.

Mais l'atmosphère chaleureuse fut brisée par un cri.

"MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FAITES LÀ ?!" Hurla le professeur McGonagall.

Sanji jeta en vitesse sa cigarette et l'écrasa avec sa chaussure. Il jeta un petit sort pour en dissiper l'odeur et se mit en protection devant les filles.

"Messieurs Zabini, Potter, Malfoy et Mesdemoiselles Weasley et Granger, n'avez-vous donc pas cours ?!" S'énerva la nouvelle arrivante, le professeur McGonagall. "Vous recevrez chacun deux heures de colles et ferez perdre un point à votre maison. Je vous attends tous demain soir, dans mon bureau. Prenez des feuilles et de l'encre." Le professeur de Métamorphose se tourna alors vers Robin, et la regarda droit dans les yeux. "Quant à vous, Mademoiselle Granger, je vous attends également ce soir à cinq heures pour votre colle de l'autre jour." La directrice des Gryffondors lâcha alors la jeune fille et s'intéressa au groupe entier. "Maintenant, filez dans vos salles de classe avant d'empirer votre situation."

En silence, Luffy descendit de la table sur laquelle il s'était assis. Les pirates ramassèrent leurs affaires avant de partir en direction de leurs classes. Zoro dévia de chemin, mais Nami l'attrapa par l'oreille pour le remettre dans le droit chemin, tout en agitant un maigre au revoir à ses amis lorsque leurs chemins se séparèrent.

Il entrèrent discrètement dans leurs cours de divination, mais ça n'empêcha pas le professeur Trelawney de les remarquer.

"Il était temps. Vos amis s'inquiétaient."

Nami regarda Crabbe et Goyle rire.

"Alors ? On s'est encore perdu dans les couloirs ?" Rit Crabbe.

"Poudlard est tellement méchant ! Il passe son temps à malmener le pauvre petit Blaise !" Ajouta Goyle avec complicité.

Nami grinça des dents et se tourna vers le tableau. Elle qui ne voulait pas se faire remarquer, les choses allaient être compliquées.

* * *

Sanji regarda le colis posé sur sa table. Avec toute l'excitation, il avait oublié de prendre la peine de l'ouvrir. Mais ce n'était pas grave. Il pouvait déjà lire la lettre qui avait été déposée dessus. Ça l'occuperait un peu pendant le cours d'histoire de la Magie. Surtout qu'ils s'étaient assis à côté des deux amis Poussoufles de Luffy, et que le jeune Londubat était parti dans une histoire invraisemblable, et occuperait sûrement Luffy pendant toute la durée du cours.

Sanji avait donc le champ libre pour lire son courrier. Il rouvrit l'enveloppe et en ressortit la lettre, écrite avec une calligraphie sublime, sûrement l'œuvre d'une femme.

" _N'OUVREZ PAS LE PAQUET PENDANT QUE VOUS SEREZ À TABLE._

 _Il contient votre nouveau Nimbus 2000, mais je ne veux pas que tout le monde sache que vous avez votre propre balai. Il s'agit de celui avec un ruban rouge. L'autre est destiné au jeune Potter, pour ses leçons supplémentaires. Madame Bibine l'a expressément bridé. Il ne peut pas voler au-dessus d'une altitude supérieure à un mètre et demi, ni à une vitesse supérieure à dix kilomètres par heure, et ne peut pas non plus parcourir une distance supérieure à dix mètres. Une fois que vous pensez que le jeune Potter manipule suffisamment les bases d'un vol en balai, veuillez vous adresser à Madame Bibine afin qu'elle estime à son tour si le jeune Potter est apte à voler sans l'aide de tous ces enchantements. Par ailleurs, veuillez garder vos autorisations de posséder vos propres balais un secret, autrement, les autres en voudront un aussi. Olivier Dubois vous attend ce soir à sept heures sur le terrain de Quidditch pour votre première séance d'entraînement. Les jumeaux Weasley se sont portés volontaires pour enseigner au jeune Potter pendant ce temps-là._

 _Professeur McGonagall._ "

Sanji referma la lettre. Luffy allait être content, ils allaient bientôt retourner sur le terrain de Quidditch.

* * *

Madame Pince dépoussiérait les livres de la Réserve avec amour. Très peu de personnes étaient habilitées à s'y aventurer, ce qui faisait probablement de cet endroit son petit paradis. Elle lut en travers les titres, connaissant chaque livre par cœur. Elle s'assura qu'ils étaient bien rangés, pas dérangés, qu'aucune trace d'eau ne trouve son chemin jusqu'ici, que le vent lui-même ne puisse pas souffler sur ses petits. Elle caressa la tranche de _'La magie noire chez les elfes au dix-septième siècle'_ quand elle s'aperçut que son voisin manquait à l'appel. Elle inspecta toute la rangée, pour voir si un professeur ou le concierge ne l'avait pas déplacé par mégarde, mais ne le trouva pas. Elle fouilla ensuite toutes les étagères de la Réserve, mais toujours aucune trace du livre manquant. Affolée, elle rechercha dans le reste de la bibliothèque, dans son bureau, vérifia ses fiches pour s'assurer qu'elle ne l'avait prêtée à personne puis, décidant qu'un professeur avait dû l'emprunter sans son consentement et sans dédaigner lui laisser un mot, elle sortit se plaindre au directeur.

 _On ne touchait pas à **ses** livres sans sa permission !_

* * *

Robin toqua à la porte du bureau du professeur McGonagall. Il était l'heure de sa colle.

"Entrez." Autorisa le professeur.

La jeune archéologue obéit.

"Prenez place, Mademoiselle Granger." L'incita le professeur de métamorphose. "Je vous ai préparé des exercices mêlant différentes matières. Vous pourrez partir lorsque vous aurez fini."

Robin acquiesça. Tant qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une punition répétitive et inutile, comme copier cent fois la même phrase, être punie ne la dérangeait pas.

* * *

"Venez voir par vous même !"

Madame Pince entraîna à sa suite le Directeur Dumbledore et les quelques professeurs qu'elle avait pu trouver, c'est à dire, le professeur Rogue et le professeur Quirell.

"Quelqu'un a pioché sans permission dans la Réserve ! C'est inadmissible !"

"Voyons," tâcha de calmer le directeur Dumbledore, "je suis sûr que ce doit être une erreur. Aucun enseignant ne se serait permis une telle attitude. Peut-être l'avez-vous reposé par mégarde autre part."

La bibliothécaire se retourna violemment. " _Oseriez-vous m'accuser de manquer de vigilance avec **mes** livres ?!_"

"Non, je n'oserai pas !" Essaya de se rattraper le vieux Directeur. "Je tenais juste à remarquer que l'erreur est humaine et qu'il était possible, votre vue baissant et la lumière se faisant rare que…"

"Et si vous nous montriez l'étagère ?" Coupa le professeur Rogue, lassé par les propos du Directeur qui ne parvenait qu'à s'enfoncer un peu plus à chaque parole.

"Oui, bien sûr." Se calma la bibliothécaire. "Il devrait être juste ici, à gauche de _'La magie noire chez les elfes au dix-septième siècle'_."

"Eh bien," constat la professeur Rogue, "il y est."

Madame Pince écarta le professeur de potion et constat qu'effectivement, le livre disparu était revenu à sa place.

"M-Mais, je suis pourtant sûre qu'il n'y était pas tout à l'heure ! J'avais fouillé toute la bibliothèque !"

"Eh bien," rit Dumbledore, "il semblerait qu'il ait eu le mal de la maison et qu'il soit rentré tout seul."

"J-Je ne comprend pas." Avoua la bibliothécaire en fixant l'ouvrage. Était-ce son imagination ou le livre avait-il réellement bougé ?

Le professeur Rogue décida que sa présence n'était plus nécessaire et se retira, suivit du professeur Quirell. Dumbledore, quant à lui, ne pu s'empêcher de proposer des vacances à la vieille bibliothécaire qui le mit presque à la porte, offusquée.

* * *

Nami rédigeait une dissertation pour le cours d'enchantement, quand un préfet Serpentard essoufflé rentra dans leur salle commune.

"Ginny Weasley !" Appela-t-il.

La navigatrice, étonnée, releva la tête de sa copie. Le préfet sembla la reconnaître (il n'y avait pas beaucoup de Serpentards aux cheveux roux, et les Weasley avaient leur propre réputation à Poudlard).

"Ginny Weasley !" Reprit le préfet. "Le professeur Rogue vous cherche partout avec Blaise Zabini ! Tu saurais où il est ?"

Nami baissa un sourcil, intriguée, et pointa son coéquipier qui dormait sur le rebord d'une fenêtre.

"Ah, super !" Sourit le Préfet. Il rentra dans la salle et voulut secouer Zoro, mais celui-ci se réveilla et attrapa le bras du sixième année avant que ce dernier n'ait pu le toucher. Le préfet sembla un peu étonné, mais passa outre. "Tu es réveillé ? Impeccable. Suivez-moi, Rogue doit s'impatienter !"

Interloquée, Nami rangea en vitesse ses affaires et suivit le sixième année, tout en s'assurant que Zoro en faisait autant.

Le préfet avançait d'un pas rapide dans le dédale des couloirs. Ils traversèrent les cachots, au plus grand déplaisir de Nami, jusqu'à trouver une vieille porte en pin. Leur préfet toqua trois fois, jusqu'à ce que la permission d'entrer lui soit accordée.

"Je vous amène Ginny Weasley et Blaise Zabini." Annonça-t-il.

Rogue, assis à son bureau, posa sa plume. À sa droite, un cinquième année attendait, posté debout.

"Mademoiselle Weasley et Monsieur Zabini, je vous attendais."

Nami ravala sa salive. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi leur Directeur les avait appelés, mais elle ne pensait pas qu'ils avaient des félicitations à recevoir sur leur comportement. En revanche, les reproches ne manquaient pas.

"J'ai appris," commença leur directeur de maison, les mains croisées sur son bureau, "que le professeur McGonagall s'était permis d'intégrer un première année à son équipe, le jeune Drago Malfoy."

Rogue observa une minute de silence, scrutant les réactions de ses deux jeunes serpents. Nami laissa une brève expression d'étonnement la traverser. Sanji leur avait assuré qu'il avait refusé l'offre, mais ça expliquait le colis qu'il avait reçu au petit dé avait dû changer d'avis.

Zoro, en revanche, ne laissa rien transparaître par son expression.

Rogue décida donc de continuer.

"Le professeur McGonagall pense que sa présence pourra être l'élément déclencheur de leur victoire. Néanmoins, il est hors de question que les Serpentards perdent cette coupe. Et sûrement pas au profil des _Gryffondors_." Rogue dit le dernier mot avec haine et dégout. Le cinquième année à ses côtés fit une grimace de mépris.

"C'est là que vous entrez en scène." Reprit le professeur. "Je veux que vous rejoigniez mon équipe."

Nami regarda le professeur, indécise.

"Mais…"

"Je sais." La coupa le professeur Rogue. "Vous avez déjà refusé ma proposition. C'est pourquoi je vous ai fait venir ici. Je vous présente" il pointa l'élève de cinquième année posté à côté, " Marcus Flint. C'est le Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard. Il va vous faire jouer une partie de Quidditch avec son équipe et vous faire tester les différents postes. Si aucun d'entre eux ne vous plaît, vous n'aurez qu'à réaffirmer votre refus. En revanche, si il s'avère qu'un poste vous plaît et que Flint vous y trouve plus compétent que l'un des tenants aux titres, vous y serez les bienvenus."

Nami ne trouva pas les mots pour refuser. Le capitaine de l'équipe ne la rassurait pas vraiment. Elle n'avait pas très envie de passer du temps près de lui.

"Suivez-moi." Commanda le cinquième année. "Tout est prêt."

Pour une fois, Nami se serait bien passée de la vedette.

Flint les conduisit sur le terrain de Quidditch, réservé pour l'occasion. Là patientait toute l'équipe des Serpentards, joueurs titulaires et remplaçants.

Dès qu'ils arrivèrent, toute l'équipe se leva. Flint se tourna ensuite vers eux.

"Pour commencer, Zabini jouera le rôle d'un Poursuiveur, et Weasley celui d'un Gardien."

Nami ne mourrait pas d'envie d'être gardienne. Mais elle avait hâte de voir le _magnifique_ travail d'équipe de Zoro.

"En formation !" Ordonna le Capitaine.

L'équipe se mit en place, et un des deux joueurs laissés sur le carreau siffla le top départ en libérant toutes les balles.

Nami resserra le manche de son balai, voyant les balles foncer à pleine vitesse. Elle esquiva de peu un Souafle qui faillit lui cogner la tête.

"OÏ WEASLEY ! CONCENTRE-TOI !" Hurla le Capitaine. Puis quand il la vit éviter un autre Souafle, il cria. "MAIS TU CONNAIS LES RÈGLES DU JEU UN PEU ?! ARRÊTE D'ÉVITER LES SOUAFLES ! TU DOIS LES ARRÊTER AU PÉRIL DE TA VIE !"

Non, Nami n'était décidément pas prête à donner sa vie pour un simple différend entre deux maisons.

À côté, Zoro se débrouillait magnifiquement bien. Tout Souafle qui atterrissait dans ses mains, parce qu'il l'avait attrapé ou parce qu'on le lui avait passé, finissait dans les cercles d'or. En revanche, son travail d'équipe laissait à désirer. Mais ça ne semblait pas secouer le Capitaine. Tant que les points étaient marqués, qu'importait la technique.

"BON, ÇA SUFFIT !" Hurla le Capitaine.

"Mais on ne doit pas attendre que le Vif d'or soit attrapé ?" Interrogea une jeune fille.

"Non, on n'a pas le temps." Lui répondit Flint. "ZABINI, TU PRENDS LA PLACE DE WEASLEY ET WEASLEY CELLE DE ZABINI, ET GROUILLEZ-VOUS !"

Le but était de la recruter ? Se rappela Nami. Ils avaient de drôle de façon de faire.

L'arbitre déclaré sonna un nouveau coup de sifflet et le match reprit. Nami était soulagée de ne plus avoir à esquiver les Souafles, mais n'était pas plus douée pour mettre des points que pour garder les cercles d'or. Personne ne réussit à marquer un point dans les cercles gardés par Zoro. Flint rayonnait de bonheur. En revanche, il n'appréciait pas trop Nami.

"WEASLEY ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU ATTENDS POUR TE BOUGER LE CUL ! LES POINTS NE VONT PAS SE MARQUER TOUT SEULS !"

Mais Nami n'avait jamais demandé à être là et à se faire engueuler par ce costaud sans cervelle.

"Elle travaille pour les Gryffondors." Chuchota un joueur.

"C'est une Weasley, on ne peut pas leur faire confiance." Murmura un autre.

"C'est la ratée de sa famille. Tous ses frères sont doués au Quidditch, mais pas elle."

"Qui sait, elle a peut-être été adoptée."

Nami regarda dans tous les sens. Elle ne savait pas d'où provenaient tous ces commentaires. Les joueurs bougeaient beaucoup trop.

"ÇA SUFFIT !" Hurla de nouveau le Capitaine, sans aucun égard pour l'ouïe de ses joueurs. "WEASLEY, TU PRENDS LA PLACE DE BATTEUR ET ZABINI CELUI D'ATTRAPEUR. ET TU AS INTÉRÊT À TE RÉVEILLER WEASLEY !"

Nami était au bord des larmes. Ça se voyait pourtant qu'elle n'était pas faite pour ce rôle. Elle donnait juste tout son cœur pour survivre aux Cognards.

"Tss, je préfèrerais qu'elle soit dans le camp adversaire." Souffla une voix féminine.

"Même un pot de fleurs aurait été plus utile !"

"Quelqu'un a pensé à lui expliquer les règles ?"

"Et elle voulait nous voler nos postes…"

"Je comprends mieux ce qu'elle fait chez les Serpentards, c'est juste que toutes les autres maisons ont eu le bon sens de la refuser."

"Elle doit venir d'une famille Moldue pour jouer aussi mal !"

"Ce n'est pas possible, même un bébé de quatre ans ferait mieux !"

Nami n'en pouvait plus. Mais quand ce calvaire allait-il s'arrêter ?!

Cette fois, en revanche, Zoro ne montrait aucun talent pour le poste. Même suivre une petite balle en or semblait trop dure pour son sens de l'orientation digne de celle d'une huître. Nami dut le rattraper à plusieurs reprises pour qu'il reste sur le terrain.

"WEASLEY ! RESTE À TON POSTE !"

"M-Mais…"

"ET ON NE RÉPLIQUE PAS !"

Cette place était un véritable Enfer. Finalement, supporter Ron n'était pas si catastrophique.

"STOP ! WEASLEY ET ZABINI, VOUS ÉCHANGEZ ! WEASLEY, C'EST TA DERNIÈRE CHANCE AVANT DE TE FAIRE VIRER DE L'ÉQUIPE !"

Nami ne savait pas en quelle langue elle devait s'exprimer pour leur expliquer que, si ça ne tenait qu'à elle, elle serait en train de boire un verre de vin en compagnie de Robin, avec Sanji pour serveur.

Elle échangea sa place avec Zoro qui reçut la batte de batteur avec une joie mal cachée. _Pourvu qu'il n'abatte personne_ , pensa la rouquine.

L'arbitre sonna la reprise du match, et Nami se sentit libérée. Elle pouvait esquiver toutes les balles comme elle désirait, et n'avait pas besoin de rester cantonnée dans un petit périmètre. Elle en profita pour apprécier la vitesse. Sa famille n'était pas très riche, alors n'avait jamais voulu embêter sa mère en demandant un balai. Mais ses frères lui avaient déjà prêté les leurs, malgré l'interdiction de sa mère.

Après avoir profité un bref instant du vent dans ses cheveux, elle rouvrit ses yeux. Elle devait montrer à cette bande de morveux qu'elle n'était pas une incapable. Elle fila à la vitesse de la lumière, sous les regards médusés de son équipe, et dépassa l'attrapeur ennemi. Elle connaissait les vents comme personne. Elle avait été la navigatrice du Roi des Pirates. Aussi à l'aise dans le Nouveau Monde que dans les eaux bien trop calmes du Calm Belt. Elle esquiva un Cognard et se jeta sur le Vif d'or qui ne put lui réchapper.

"Alors coquin," rit-elle, fière, "tu as voulu t'échapper ?"

L'arbitre sonna la fin du match. Le Vif d'or, qui n'avait encore été capturé par personne pendant toute la durée du match, n'avait pas fait long feu avec elle.

L'équipe se posa, et Nami reconnut la tête frustrée de Zoro. Envoyer des Cognards de tous les côtés semblait lui avoir assez plût, et Nami l'avait stoppé trop tôt.

"Bon." Grogna le Capitaine pendant que ses joueurs rassemblaient les balles. "Je crois qu'on en est tous arrivés aux mêmes conclusions. Toi, " il pointa Nami, "tu es nulle. Et toi," il pointa Zoro, "tu peux prendre le poste que tu veux _sauf_ Attrapeur. Et Poursuiveur. Tu te débrouilles bien pour le deuxième, mais tu as tendance à confondre les poteaux ennemis et _nos_ poteaux. Donc, en attendant que tu t'y habitues, tu as le choix entre gardien et batteur. Une préférence ?"

Zoro ne put s'empêcher de laisser un sourire carnassier s'étaler sur son visage. "Batteur." Choisit-il avec avidité.

Personne encore n'était mort au Quidditch à Poudlard, mais Nami doutait que ça continue.

"Parfait." Partagea Flint avec son propre sourire narquois.

Les deux joueurs partagèrent une poignée de main pour sceller leur accord sous le visage désappointé de Nami. Au moins, cette histoire de Quidditch était finie pour elle, ce qui la soulageait finalement.

"Bon, " Reprit Flint, "les entraînements ont lieu les mardi et jeudi à partir de sept heure ! Ne soyez pas en retard !"

Nami ria intérieurement à cet ordre. Zoro, _à l'heure ?_ Ce capitaine de Quidditch avait des attentes trop élevées. " _Soyez_ _?!_ " Releva finalement la navigatrice. "Moi aussi ?!"

"Bien sûr." Soupira Flint. "Tu vas devoir bosser dur pour obtenir le poste d'attrapeur permanent, mais tu restes en tant que remplaçante. Des questions ? Pas de questions, pas de retards." Dit d'une traite le Serpentard. "À demain." Et il partit, laissant Nami abasourdie.

Ils étaient étranges dans cette équipe.

Au fait, à quel moment elle avait accepté ?

* * *

Nami soupirait sur son assiette. Elle ne voyait pas comment refuser l'offre du capitaine de Quidditch. Y jouer ne faisait pas partie de ses projets. Si elle faisait perdre l'équipe, les Serpentards lui en tiendraient rigueur. Et si elle gagnait, ce serait ses frères qui lui en voudraient. Enfin, surtout Ron et Percy.

Elle tourna sa cuillère dans sa soupe. Nul doute que Luffy devait être en train de pleurer sur les genoux de Sanji, quémandant de la viande.

Elle ramassait un légume isolé lorsque la porte de la Grande Salle fut violemment ouverte.

Un homme d'âge mûr avec une longue chevelure blonde entra. Sa mine était dure et il semblait puissant.

Immédiatement, la salle se tut et le Directeur Dumbledore se leva.

"Que puis-je faire pour vous ?" Demanda aimablement le vieil homme.

L'étranger scruta toute la salle des yeux, fusillant Nami du regard lorsqu'il la trouva à la table des Serpentards et termina son inspection chez les Gryffondors.

"C'était donc vrai." Lâcha-t-il avec dégoût en fixant les premières années rouge et or.

Puis il regarda le Directeur Dumbledore droit dans les yeux.

"Je viens retirer mon fils de cet établissement." Il se tourna ensuite vers la table Gryffondor et fixa Sanji. "Drago, tu rentres _immédiatement_."

Sanji regarda son père et sentit sa main être écrasée par celle de Luffy. Quoi qu'il arrive, son capitaine ne le laisserait sûrement pas partir. Peut-être qu'ignorer les lettres de son père n'avait pas été la plus judicieuse idée.

Sanji se leva, avec son capitaine et, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à refuser, une autre voix que la sienne sortit.

" _Non_."

C'était Luffy qui avait parlé.

" _Il reste ici._ "

Sa voix était autoritaire et ne laissait pas la place à la contestation.

Mais Lucius Malfoy n'avait pas l'habitude de se faire dicter son comportement par un enfant de onze ans.

"Je ne te demande pas ton avis, _gamin_." Le dernier mot montrait bien ce que représentait le chapeau de paille pour lui. Un déchet qui ne méritait pas de lui adresser la parole.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Zoro, à la table des Serpentards, qui se sentit insulté.

"Il s'appelle _Harry Potter_ et je t'interdis de lui manquer de respect."

Insulter son capitaine revenait à insulter Zoro lui-même. C'était peut-être même pire.

"De mieux en mieux." Grogna Lucius. "Non seulement tu trahis ta propre famille," dit-il à son fils, puis il fixa Luffy, "mais en plus, je vois que tu t'associes avec n'importe qui." Enfin, il se tourna vers Zoro. "Et la félonie a déjà intégré les Serpentards." Lucius tourna la tête vers le Directeur Dumbledore. "Poudlard est vraiment en décadence. Je désire transférer mon fils sur-le-champ."

Le professeur McGonagall voulut se lever, insultée, mais le Directeur la contraignit à rester assise.

"Allons, Monsieur Malfoy, je pense que tout ceci est précipité. Que diriez-vous de m'accompagner dans mon bureau, afin que nous ayons une petite discussion et jugeons de comment arranger vos contrariétés ?"

"Je n'ai pas de compte à vous rendre." Vociféra Lucius. "J'emporte mon fils loin de toutes vos manigances et je vous laisse crouler avec votre château. Viens Drago—"

"GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY !" Coupa une voix dans le couloir. Aussitôt, une petite femme un peu ronde et rousse fit irruption dans la Grande Salle.

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Nami de blanchir.

Sa mère tourna sa tête dans tous les sens, jusqu'à retrouver la chevelure rousse de sa descendance au beau milieu des manteaux verts et noir des Serpentards.

"GINNY ! TU RETOURNES IMMÉDIATEMENT À LA MAISON !"

La pauvre petite ne réussit pas à se cacher davantage. Ron en sourit de plaisir.

" _Non_." Ce fut à nouveau Luffy qui parla. " _Elle reste aussi où elle est._ "

Molly fit un tour sur elle-même pour voir d'où provenait la voix. Ce fut là qu'elle vit Luffy et Sanji, les deux seuls Gryffondors debout. Elle regarda, éberluée, le jeune Gryffondor défendre sa petite Serpentard.

Puis, émergeant d'en dessous de la table Gryffondor, Fred et George Weasley se joignirent aux pirates debout.

"Non. On ne laissera personne partir !" Proscrit Fred.

"Ils sont très bien là où ils sont." Affirma George.

"Tch." Lucius Malfoy se retint de cracher par terre car ce n'était pas de sa tenue, mais la grimace qu'il offrait n'en laissait pas moins penser. "Toujours plus de Weasley ici." Lâcha-t-il avec haine. "Cet endroit en est infesté ! Je savais que j'aurais dû envoyer Drago à Durmstrang. D'ailleurs, c'est là-bas que tu finiras ton année."

"Oï, le vieux !" Interpella Zoro, depuis les Serpentards. "Tu es sourd ? Mon capitaine a été clair, le cuistot de merde _ne bouge pas d'ici_."

"Le vieux ?" Releva Lucius en s'énervant silencieusement. "L'attitude de tes élèves est vraiment effarante, Albus. Cela ne m'étonnerait même pas que le nombre d'élèves se présentant à la rentrée décroisse chaque année. Et je vais de ce pas retirer le mien. Drago, ramène-toi, _tout de suite_."

Luffy allait de nouveau contredire le père Malfoy, mais cette fois-ci, ce furent Fred et George qui se mirent en première ligne.

"Non." Réitéra George.

"Vous ne toucherez pas à notre attrapeur." Précisa Fred.

"Votre attrapeur ?" Interrogea Lucius.

"Oui," sourit George avec fierté, "Drago sera le plus jeune attrapeur depuis près d'un siècle !"

"Et il va nous aider à gagner la coupe cette année !" Assura Fred.

"Je n'ai que faire d'aider des _Gryffondors_ à gagner. Et je suis sûr que Drago pourra tout aussi bien briller à Durmstrang, plutôt que de se mêler à une équipe de perdant."

"Une équipe de perdants ?" Releva Molly Weasley, debout juste derrière Lucius Malfoy. "Vous osez insulter mes enfants juste devant moi ?!" S'énerva la rousse.

Le père Malfoy renifla. "Je ne fais qu'articuler une vérité. Mais peut-être que si vous arrêtiez de pondre des enfants et que vous vous occupiez de leur éducation, il en serait allé autrement."

Le mère Weasley devint rouge de colère. "Je ne vous permets pas ! Mes enfants ont des comportements irréprochables ! Malheureusement, on ne peut pas en dire autant de vous !"

Cette fois-ci, ce fut le Lucius qui tourna noir de colère.

"Parce que vous croyez pouvoir me donner des leçons ? Mais n'est-ce pas la magnifique chevelure rouge de votre fille chérie que je vois là-bas, à la table des Serpentards ? Peut-être sauriez-vous m'expliquer ce qu'elle fait dans cette contrée étrangère ? Après tout, l'éducation de vos enfants est sans faille et sans reproche !"

Nami, rouge de honte, se recroquevilla sur sa place.

"Je ne vois pas ce que la maison de ma fille vient faire ici !" Reprit la rousse adulte. "Surtout venant de votre part ! Car je jurerai avoir reconnu votre chevelure platine à la table de mes fils ! N'est-ce pas lui, caché derrière mes jumeaux, qui arbore fièrement le lion rouge et or de Gryffondor, cette maison que vous sembliez tant exécrer ?!"

Lucius serra ses dents. Laissant la salle plongée dans le silence.

C'était la chance que les jumeaux Weasley attendaient.

"George !" Appela Fred, alors que son frère était à quelques centimètres de lui. "Ne te demandes-tu pas…"

"…lequel des deux première année…" Continua George avec un sourire complice.

"…notre soeur ou Drago…" Éclaircit Fred.

"…sera le plus à même de survivre dans sa maison ?" Finit George.

"En tout cas, moi," Se permit Fred, heureux de capter l'attention générale, dont celle des deux parents belligérants, "je parierais sur notre sœur. Je suis sûr que c'est pour ça que Drago a appelé son père pour venir le chercher. Il n'a pas le courage de rester parmi les Gryffondors. Tant d'ennemis dans son dortoir, alors il fuit la queue entre les jambes ! Notre sœur a bien plus de cran ! Elle, elle est prête à rester parmi les serpents. Elle est bien différente de la poule mouillée Malfoy."

Un nerf apparu sur le front du père Malfoy, qui avait déjà une face noire de colère.

" _Vous osez sous-entendre que mon fils est une poule mouillée ?_ "

"C'est un état des faits." Copia George. "À moins qu'il ne reste finir ses études ici, je ne vois pas comment ne pas s'en apercevoir. Si il n'est même pas capable d'en endurer autant que notre fragile petite sœur, alors je ne vois pas d'autre manière de le nommer."

"Très bien." Fulmina le père Malfoy. "Mon fils restera ici, et je compte sur lui pour vous donner une de ces bonnes corrections qu'il vous manque." Il se tourna vers la table des professeurs, fixant Dumbledore debout qui tâchait de le surplomber de sa grandeur. "Ne prenez pas ça pour une victoire. Votre tour viendra. Je me vengerais de cette répartition." Puis, il se tourna, faisant virevolter son manteau dans le processus, et partit, pour le plus grand soulagement de Sanji et Luffy.

"Déplaisant personnage." Commenta la mère Weasley en fixant la sortie. Elle se tourna ensuite vers la table des Serpentards et fit signe à sa fille. "Allez Ginny, on y va."

"Maman !" S'écrièrent les jumeaux.

"Tu ne vas quand même pas la retirer après ce qu'on a raconté !" Plaida George.

"Vous n'auriez jamais dû le dire." Ignora leur mère. "Il est hors de question que je laisse ma fille à Serpentard."

"Mais on veillera sur elle !" Promit Fred.

"Et elle est déjà parfaitement intégrée !" Ajouta George.

" _Comment ?_ Ma fille, _intégrée parmi les Serpentards ?_ " S'énerva la mère de famille.

George grimaça, regrettant immédiatement ses mots.

Molly ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée que sa fille chérie, qu'elle avait attendue pendant tant d'années, pour laquelle avait donné vie à toute sa légion de garçons, et qu'elle avait élevée avec tant d'amour, ait pu trouver sa place au milieu d'infâmes et méprisables Serpentards.

"Madame." Interrompit Luffy, coupant court à la tentative de Dumbledore de reprendre le contrôle. "Laissez-la là." Demanda-t-il sous l'étonnement général, revêtant cette fois-ci plus l'expression d'un capitaine blessé par la disparition de ses hommes que la colère qu'il avait montrée au père Malfoy. "Il ne lui arrivera rien, je vous le jure. Je ne le permettrais pas."

Molly regarda ce petit bout d'homme enfin visible car les jumeaux s'étaient écartés. Elle fixa un peu cette silhouette qui devait paraître si frêle, mais qui semblait, sur le moment, indestructible. Les yeux verts du jeune garçon reflétaient un tourbillon d'émotion, parmi lesquels la tristesse prédominait. La tristesse d'avoir perdu des proches et la peur d'en perdre de nouveaux. Son regard était bien plus mature que son âge. Le vent remuait ses cheveux, faisant apparaître une cicatrice en forme d'éclair. C'est là qu'elle comprit.

Elle avait à faire à Harry Potter.

C'est sûrement cet effet, couplé avec le puissant ton de ses phrases, qui décida l'insoumise mère de famille après un long instant de silence.

"D'accord." Lâcha-t-elle à contrecœur avant de se tourner vers les professeurs. "Mais au premier incident, je viendrais la récupérer." Assura-t-elle avant de quitter la Grande Salle, pour le plus grand soulagement de Nami.

L'affaire terminée, Luffy se rassit, entraînant Sanji et Zoro à sa suite puis, un peu plus tard, les jumeaux Weasley qui le félicitèrent chaudement.

* * *

Dumbledore observa Harry reprendre son repas, couvert de la joie des jumeaux Weasley.

Nul doute, ce garçon, qui n'avait pas ramené d'excellents résultats jusqu'à maintenant, était celui de la prophétie.

Le professeur McGonagall toussota dans sa main pour ramener le directeur chez les vivants, alors que l'agitation de la Grande Salle reprenait son ampleur habituelle.

"Alors donc, on peut _'ignorer les lettres de leurs parents, de toute façon, ils ne feront rien de plus'_." Cita la directrice des Gryffondors, se rappelant les termes exacts qu'avait utilisés le vieux magicien quand elle l'avait vu brûler les courriers de plaintes des parents Weasley et Malfoy.

"Oh, oui…" Avoua le directeur en regardant ailleurs. "Une petite erreur de calcul…"

* * *

 **Hey ! J'espère ne pas trop avoir gâché les retrouvailles de Luffy/Sanji/Zoro/Nami/Robin, et de ne pas trop vous avoir déçu. Il est vrai que leur joie aurait peut-être dû être un peu plus éclatante et un peu plus... émotionnelle ? Comme pour une déclaration d'amour, dans certaines circonstances, une déclaration peut-être tellement plus interressante que dans d'autres ! Malheureusement, Luffy n'a pas tenu sa langue assez longtemps... Me pardonnerez-vous ?**

 **En attendant, une petite review ?**


	5. Promenons-nous dans les couloirs

**Coucou ! Je suis de retour ! Merci pour tous vos commentaires ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et qu'il n'y a pas d'incohérence !**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

"Hé, regardez, c'est elle." Chuchota une petite voix.

"La dernière Weasley. C'est la fille de la grosse dame rousse d'hier." Ajouta une autre.

"Et à côté, c'est le gars qui s'est levé contre le père Malfoy."

"Quelqu'un sait pourquoi il a appelé Harry Potter son capitaine ?"

"Peut-être qu'ils font partie d'une même équipe de Quidditch ?"

"Avec les talents en balai de Potter ?! Il ne sait même pas planer !"

Nami fronça les sourcils, se contraignant à regarder droit devant elle. Depuis la veille, les bavardages à leur sujet ne cessaient pas. Plusieurs Serpentards les avaient déjà accusés d'être des traîtres à la solde des Gryffondors. Il fallait dire que Zoro était fier de son allégeance à Luffy, tout comme Nami, et ne s'en cachait pas. Mais, malheureusement, leur capitaine appartenait à une autre maison.

"Ginny ! Blaise !" S'écrièrent deux voix derrière elle. Elle n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu'il s'agissait de ses frères jumeaux qui avaient posé leurs bras sur ses épaules.

"Alors ?" Demanda George.

"Ça fait du bien d'être populaire ?" Détailla Fred.

"Tu nous fais de l'ombre, petite soeur !"

"Il nous a fallu beaucoup plus de temps avant de pouvoir nous créer un nom !"

"Tu es presque aussi célèbre qu'Harry Potter !"

"C'est grâce à votre exemple." Mentit Nami, gênée par l'attention qui lui était porté. "Je n'aurais jamais fait aussi bien sans vos conseils."

"Tu nous flattes !" Rougirent ses frères.

Nami se retint de leur dire que ce n'était pas le but. Ses frères se tournèrent alors vers Zoro.

"Et toi, Blaise, tu étais absolument fantastique !" Lança Fred avec toute la brillance d'une fangirl.

"Quelle classe quand tu t'es levé !" Continua George, pétillant.

"Et tes propos !"

"Court et clairs !"

"Mais, dit-nous…" commença Fred.

"…pourquoi as-tu appelé Harry ton capitaine ?" Finit George en fronçant les sourcils.

Nami devint toute blanche. Cette partie de la joute orale lui avait échappé.

"Parce qu'Harry est mon capitaine." Répondit simplement Zoro, comme s'il s'agissait là d'une réponse suffisante.

Nami soupira intérieurement. Cette réponse ne suffirait jamais à personne, mais personne non plus n'obtiendra de plus amples informations du sabreur, pour la simple raison que sa personnalité l'en empêchait. Il n'étalait jamais ses connaissances. Enfin, les fois où il en avait…

Les jumeaux, bien que leur curiosité n'était pas rassasiée, s'en contentèrent. Il était évident qu'ils ne pourraient rien obtenir de plus, et ils ne voulaient pas se mettre le seul ami Serpentard de leur soeur à dos.

"Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, petite soeur, Blaise…" Coupa Fred.

"… mais Lee nous attend !" Finit George avant de partir en un éclair.

Nami les regarda partir. Ces frères passaient leur temps à la taquiner, mais ils étaient les seuls à venir la voir régulièrement depuis qu'elle était entrée chez les Serpentards. Et ils n'hésitaient pas à le faire au vu et au su de tout le monde. Contrairement à Percy qui l'ignorait purement dans les couloirs, ou à Ron qui la fusillait du regard, comme un chien prêt à mordre une menace, à chaque fois qu'elle apparaissait dans son angle de vue.

En entrant dans la Grande Salle, elle vit Luffy et Sanji, installés sur leur table Gryffondor, converser avec deux Poussoufles, debout, qui semblaient s'être arrêtés sur le trajet jusqu'à leur table.

Nami jeta ensuite un coup d'oeil à la table des Serpentards, et aperçu tous les regards malveillants qui la couvraient. Ni elle, ni Zoro, qui avait intercédé pour un Gryffondor et avait fièrement déclaré son allégeance à un autre Gryffondor, Harry Potter d'entre tous, n'étaient les biens venus.

Elle hésita un instant. Elle devait se montrer courageuse et fière. D'un autre côté, épater des enfants de onze ans qui venaient juste de quitter les robes en satin de leurs mères ne valait peut-être pas la peine de vivre un enfer.

Pour la première fois, elle ne corrigea pas Zoro lorsqu'il commença automatiquement à se diriger vers son capitaine.

Au contraire, elle lui emboîta le pas.

* * *

 _Un peu plus tôt_

"Tu as été trop fort Harry !" S'exclama Ron, retournant en boucle les mêmes phrases depuis la veille. "Tu as réussi à dompter ma mère ! Personne avant n'avait jamais réussi ! Et tu lui as fait changer d'avis avec tellement de calme et de classe ! Tu es vraiment super doué ! Tu crois que tu pourras interagir en ma faveur pour qu'elle m'achète une nouvelle robe ? J'en ai marre de toujours devoir finir les chiffons de mes frères ! Hein, Harry ?"

Luffy, qui avait purement ignoré le rouquin, rentra dans la Grande Salle. Il savait qu'il n'aurait rien le droit de manger, mais, comme tous les matins, il allait essayer de briser l'inébranlable rempart qu'était Sanji. Oui, aujourd'hui, il aura deux petits déjeuners !

Malheureusement, à peine assis à table, alors que Ron continuait à converser dans le vide, Sanji écrasa sa chaussure sur la main volatile de l'élastique.

"Pas de deuxième déjeuner." Rappela le fumeur.

"Mais !" Gémit son capitaine. "J'ai encore faim !"

"Profites-en pour expérimenter la méditation." Détourna, sans coeur, son cuisinier. "Si tu y parviens, tu ne sentiras plus ta faim."

Luffy fit une moue à son cuisinier alors que Terry Boot et Nevile Londubat s'approchaient.

"C'était absolument extraordinaire, hier !" S'exclama le premier, avec des étoiles plein les yeux. "Tu étais trop cool !"

Luffy se mit à rire, fier de lui.

"Ça me rappelle une fois, alors que j'étais un jeune apprenti…" Commença Neville, attirant l'attention des deux plus crédule de la table, pendant que Merry descendait gracieusement se poser sur les épaules de son maitre.

Ron cessa son discours, voyant que l'attention du garçon-qui-avait-survécu-et-avait-tenu-tête-à-sa-mère lui avait échappé. Il grogna en se plongeant dans son petit-déjeuner, faisant la sourde oreille à Seamus qui tentait de le dérider.

"…et c'est alors que je me suis levé…" Racontait Neville, fier de l'attention dont il faisait l'objet, lorsqu'une chouette frôla son visage.

"Oups, désolé." S'excusa une Serpentard, probablement perdue, puisqu'elle n'avait absolument rien à faire entre les tables Gryffondors et Poussoufles. "Errol est un peu vieux et maladroit."

"Bonjour, Ginny-san !" Salua gaiement Sanji en attrapant le hibou de sa propre famille. Celui-ci, un grand-duc, amenait avec lui un certain paquetage. Sanji le détacha, tandis que Nami et Zoro s'asseyaient à leur table, sous les regards stupéfaits des deux Poussoufles.

Ces derniers échangèrent un regard, avant que l'apprenti médecin décide de suivre l'exemple des Serpentards. Il s'assit en face de Luffy et à côté de Nami, attendant que son ami fasse de même.

Neville, quant à lui, n'était pas aussi sûr que lui. Il regarda les deux Serpentards se servir sur la table des Gryffondors, et accepta de suivre le mouvement. Il attrapa une pomme en s'asseyant et continua son histoire, sous les yeux toujours plus épatés de ses deux auditeurs, alors qu'une Serdaigle se joignait à eux, obtenant une place entre Ginny et Terry qui se décala à la demande spéciale de la rousse.

* * *

Rogue venait de corriger les copies de confection de potion de ses élèves de deuxièmes années, et les résultats n'étaient pas probants. Ils étaient presque plus mauvais que l'année d'avant ! Il semblait que leur Q.I. ait diminué pendant les vacances d'été.

Ce fut donc exaspéré qu'il entra dans la Grande Salle, pour voir un spectacle qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer.

À la même table Gryffondor se trouvaient des Poussoufles, une Serdaigle, des Gryffondors (logique en fait) et des serpents. _Ses serpents_. Et pas n'importe lesquels ! Les deux seuls première année qu'il ait admis dans leur équipe de Quidditch ! Si ce n'était pas de la provocation, Rogue ne savait pas comment le prendre.

Heureusement, il ne semblait pas le seul gêné par ce spectacle.

Ron Weasley, offensé par la vision de sa soeur, habillée de vert et noir, se leva.

"Mais ça ne va pas ?! Qu'est-ce que vous faites-là ?! Vous n'avez rien à faire à la table des Gryffondors ! Surtout vous, les Serpentards !" Dit-il à l'attention de sa soeur et de Blaise. "Votre table est à l'autre bout de la salle ! Vous n'avez pas votre place ici !"

Les Poussoufles et Nami, trop secoués par les mots du rouquin n'émirent aucun son. À côté d'eux, Luffy, Sanji et Zoro fusillèrent du regard l'imprudent. Zoro dégainait déjà discrètement son sabre, prêt à résoudre les problèmes à sa façon. Mais finalement, ce fut un Poussoufle de quatrième année qui intervint.

"Yohohoho ! Ce ne sont pas des façons de parler à tes camarades !" Fronça des sourcils l'étudiant. Puis il se tourna vers le reste du groupe. "Si vous voulez, vous êtes tous les bienvenus à Poussoufle ! Nous accueillons tout le monde, tant qu'ils respectent leurs prochains."

Nami, Neville et Terry hésitèrent, mais Luffy prit une décision. Il accepta l'invitation du quatrième année, et déménagea avec toute sa troupe (et quelques vivres) vers la table voisine.

"Merci." Sourit doucement Luffy.

"Yohohoho ! Mais il n'y a pas de quoi ! Je veille toujours sur mes petits première année !" Assura Skelett en fixant Neville et Terry qui rougirent.

Rogue faillit se taper la figure avec sa main. Si Ron avait voulu résoudre le problème, il n'avait fait que le déplacer. Mais les règles de Poudlard étaient claires. Les élèves mangeaient, étudiaient et dormaient avec leur maison. Rogue avait donc le règlement de son côté. Mais les choses empirèrent encore lorsque les jumeaux Weasley se joignirent au Poussoufles.

"On peut venir ?" Demanda poliment George, une carafe de chocolat dans les bras.

"Parce qu'on ne peut pas supporter de manger avec notre insupportable petit frère." Finit Fred en s'installant à côté de sa soeur, des croissants dans les mains, tout en s'assurant que le dernier rouquin de la fratrie avait bien entendu leur conversation, celle-ci lui étant principalement adressée.

Mais Rogue, qui réfléchissait à un plan d'action pour ne pas se ridiculiser comme les parents de la veille, fut trop long à réagir.

Deux autres Gryffondors, les compagnons de chambre de Draco et Harry, ne supportant plus l'humeur absolument exécrable de Ron, quittèrent à leur tour la table Gryffondor pour muer chez les Poussoufles qui serraient leurs rangs pour accueillir tout le monde.

Et, comme si cela ne suffisait pas, un Serdaigle surexcité partit parler à Harry Potter.

* * *

"Potter !" Appela une voix.

Luffy se retourna, un croissant volé à George pendant que Sanji servait du thé aux filles entre les dents. "Huh ?"

Un grand blond aux vêtements bleu arrivait.

"Ce que tu as fait hier, c'était SUPER cool !" S'exclama le nouveau venu en jetant ses bras en l'air. Il jeta un vague coup d'oeil à la table et, voyant les couleurs arc-en-ciel qui la recouvraient, décida de se joindre à eux en se creusant une place à côté du garçon-qui-avait-survécu. "Tu étais SUPER impressionnant !"

"La classe, pas vrai !" Sourit Fred Weasley, fier du petit brun.

"Poussez-vous un peu !" S'incrustèrent d'autre Serdaigles à la table Poussoufle. Skelett les reconnut tout de suite : il s'agissait des groupies de Cutty Flam, le jeune Serdaigle qui venait de s'asseoir à côté de Harry Potter et discutait avec énergie avec ce dernier. Ou plutôt, lui chantait des louanges, accompagné d'une grande partie de table.

* * *

Dumbledore réajusta sa robe. La bibliothécaire avait encore hurlé qu'un de ses livres avait disparu. Et, une fois de plus, il était revenu à sa place tout seul. Ces faits l'inquiétaient légèrement, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui pouvait être à l'origine du vol. Mais il avait des pistes sur qui ne devait pas en être à l'origine. Les jumeaux Weasley par exemple. Aucune chance qu'ils mettent les pieds dans la bibliothèque. Ce devait être la seule salle de Poudlard qui n'avait jamais vu leurs faces.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il pénétra dans la Grande Salle et eut le souffle coupé à la vue de la palette de couleur qui recouvrait la table Poussoufle.

Il vit Ginny, une Serpentard, quémander du jus d'orange. La demande fit le tour de table et un Serdaigle, sur la table avoisinante, partagea sa carafe, la passant à un Poussoufle, suivit d'un autre Serdaigle qui n'était pas à sa place, qui la remit à un Gryffondor, qui remplit aimablement le verre de la Serpentard.

Le coeur de Dumbledore s'arrêta. La première règle d'or de Poudlard venait d'être déchirée puis piétinée par les jeunes sorciers. Ils avaient supprimé toutes les rancunes et conflits entre les diverses familles pour partager un repas. Pourtant, Dumbledore se souvenait clairement avoir expliqué à chaque élève que leurs temps libre et leurs repas devaient être partagés avec leur maison !

Le vieux sorcier leva les yeux sur la table des professeurs où Rogue était tranquillement en train d'apprécier son café du matin.

 _Pourquoi ?_ Pourquoi avait-il ignoré cette ignominie ? Il aurait pourtant dû en être le premier offusqué : deux de ses serpents se mêlaient à la populace ! Il était le 'méchant' derrière lequel Dumbledore se cachait. Il était chargé de faire respecter les règles, au prix de sa réputation. Il passait pour un méchant, et Dumbledore pouvait ensuite jouer le rôle du gentil directeur !

Mais si Rogue décidait d'ignorer la réunion des maisons, Dumbledore allait devoir agir. Son pouvoir était basé sur le vieil adage _'Diviser pour mieux régner'_. Si toutes les maisons s'unissaient, si tous les sorciers du monde faisaient la paix, quels que soient leurs antécédents, Dumbledore perdrait de sa splendeur.

Mais il ne voulait pas non plus perdre l'amour des élèves. Heureusement, son sauveur apparut.

* * *

Percy avait regardé d'un mauvais oeil les Serpentards s'inviter à leur table. C'était tout bonnement un affront au règlement, et en plus, c'était des Serpentards. C'était une atteinte aux coutumes ! Ils souillaient la mémoire même de leurs ancêtres ! Celle de tous ceux qui avaient combattus celui-dont-il-ne-fallait-pas-dire-le-nom.

Heureusement, Ron s'interposa. Mais le problème ne disparut pas pour autant. Seulement, le problème n'appartenait plus aux Gryffondors, mais aux Poussoufles. Percy s'abstint donc de réagir, le problème n'étant plus dans son ressort. Mais, contrairement à lui, aucun des Préfets Poussoufles ne se sentit offusqué par leurs invités. Ses homologues prirent, au contraire, des mesures pour faire rentrer tout le monde autour de la table, laissant même, pour certains, leur place.

Percy se retint de faire exploser sa rage à la vue de son frère George qui conversait gaiement avec un Serpentard. C'est alors qu'il remarqua la présence de Severus Rogue à la porte d'entrée. Cependant, ce dernier ne prit aucune mesure. Après un court temps de réflexion, il laissa émerger une ombre de rictus sur son visage avant de reprendre rapidement son masque d'indifférence et de rejoindre sa place.

Sûrement pensait-il aux désarrois de Dumbledore qui allait devoir prendre des mesures adéquates, rejetant toute responsabilité vis-à-vis de l'incident.

Puis ce fut finalement Dumbledore qui entra dans la Grande Salle. Percy regarda son visage perdre de sa contenance à la vue du rassemblement à la table Poussoufle. Le sens de la justice de Percy se réveilla soudainement. Il se leva en vitesse, cherchant tout autant à montrer qu'il était digne de son statut de Préfet qu'à monter dans l'estime du Directeur.

* * *

"Ça ne vous suffisait pas de faire une scène hier soir, il a fallu que vous recommenciez ce matin ?!" S'énerva Percy en s'approchant des contrevenants. "Vous êtes au courant que, selon les règles de Poudlard, vous devez manger à la table correspondante à votre maison ! Je peux encore comprendre pour les premières années, mais Fred, George, et tous les autres, vous n'avez aucune excuse ! En tant que Préfet, je vous demanderais donc de rejoindre votre table assignée !"

"Mais je veux manger avec eux !" Se plaignit Luffy, sa main écrasée par le verre de son cuisinier.

"C'est SUPER pas sympa !" Releva Cutty Flam en levant les mains.

"Yohohoho ! J'y suis." Ria un Poussoufle.

"Je ne parlais pas à toi !" Le récrimina Percy.

"C'est trop loin." Lâcha Nami, refusant d'avouer ces vraies motivations. "Et tu n'es pas devenu soudainement convainquant en même temps que Préfet, grand frère."

"Aller, on a presque..." Commença Fred.

"...finis de manger !" Termina George.

"Alors laisse-nous profiter de notre petite soeur !" Demandèrent en coeur les jumeaux.

"Ouha !" Pleura le Serdaigle le plus populaire de Poudlard en s'écroulant dans une fontaine de larmes. "Une pauvre famille séparée, c'est SUPER triste ! Mais je ne pleure pas ! J'ai juste une poussière dans l'oeil !" Assura-t-il en sortant un mouchoir.

" _Je vous ai demandé..._ " Siffla entre ses dents le Préfet Gryffondor, tâchant de paraître plus dangereux. ". _..de bien vouloir quitter—_ "

Il n'eut pas fini sa phrase que Robin se leva.

"Je dois aller en cours." S'excusa-t-elle. Elle ramassa ses couverts et les reposa sur la table Serdaigle avant de disparaître dans le couloir.

Nami regarda sa montre, et s'aperçut qu'ils avaient effectivement blagué un long moment. Elle devait encore arriver en classe avec _Zoro_ et _Luffy_.

"Nous aussi !" Assura-t-elle en se levant rapidement. "Harry, Draco, Blaise, on se dépêche ! C'était charmant de discuter avec toi Percy !" Lança-t-elle par-dessus son épaule en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Dean, une fourchette dans la bouche, mit quelques secondes à percuter.

"MAIS ON EST DANS LA MÊME CLASSE !" Se rappela-t-il avant d'attraper son voisin, Seamus, qui finissait son jus d'orange. "ATTENDEZ-NOUS !"

"Ah, la jeunesse." Respira Skelett en soufflant sur son thé.

À côté de lui, Terry et Neville plièrent leurs sacs en vitesse avant de disparaître à leurs tours.

"Ils sont SUPER énergiques !" Acquiesça son nouveau voisin Serdaigle.

"Cutty !" Appela un des Serdaigles invités chez les Poussoufles. "Pour nous aussi, c'est l'heure !"

"On va être SUPER en retard !" Reconnu Cutty. "Sur ce, à la prochaine !"

"Yohohoho, amusez-vous bien !" Leur souhaita le Poussoufle. "Et vous ?" Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers les jumeaux.

"Oh, nous ?" Répéta Fred.

"On ne voudrait pas risquer d'arriver en avance." Finit George.

"Yohohoho ! Voilà qui semble amusant !"

Percy regarda la table qui s'était vidée soudainement, bloqué. Il n'avait plus personne sur qui râler, et personne ne l'avait pris au sérieux. Meurtri, il hurla sur ses frères jusqu'à ce que ces derniers partent en classe, avant de lui même se rendre en cours.

Dumbledore mémorisa l'évènement. Il s'agissait, après tout, d'un signe précurseur de la révolte qui grondait entre les rangs de Poudlard. Et le directeur comptait bien prendre des mesures adéquates pour l'étouffer.

* * *

Le professeur McGonagall lut et relut la dissertation de la petite Hermione Granger. La copie était irréprochable. La professeur n'osait même pas en attendre autant de la part de ses élèves de dernière année. Elle posa la feuille sur laquelle elle ne put qu'apposer la note maximale. Elle comprenait assez bien pourquoi la jeune fille semblait tant s'ennuyer en classe. Les cours étaient d'un niveau bien trop bas. Et pourtant, elle venait d'une famille moldue ! Il n'y avait pas d'autres possibilités, cette petite fille devait être un génie.

La professeur de métamorphose regarda sa montre. Il restait encore un peu de temps avant son prochain cours et les autres copies pouvaient attendre. Elle se leva, prit ses affaires, et partit en direction du bureau du professeur de Sortilège.

Une fois arrivée, elle toqua trois coups à la grande porte en chêne qui abritait le bureau de son collègue.

"Entrez." Autorisa ce dernier.

Minerva ne se fit pas prier et entra. À sa vue, Filius Flitwick posa son stylo et lui indiqua un siège où s'asseoir.

"Professeur McGonagall, puis-je savoir ce qui vous amène ?"

"C'est au sujet de la petite Hermione Granger." Entama l'enseignante en s'installant. "Ses copies sont dignes de Rowena Serdaigle elle-même, autant par les informations qu'elles contiennent que par les tournures que Mademoiselle Granger utilise. Je ne m'étonne plus de l'ennui qu'elle semble éprouver pour mes cours. Ce serait comme essayer d'apprendre à lire au Directeur ! Je voulais donc savoir si il serait possible d'aménager son emploi du temps, afin qu'elle puisse parfois se rendre aux classes des niveaux supérieurs. Voire, peut-être, à ce que je lui rajoute, avec son accord bien sûr, des cours de perfectionnements. Qu'en pensez-vous ?"

Son interlocuteur baissa la tête, et chercha une feuille dans la paperasse qui débordait de son bureau. Il en tira une simple feuille de papier et l'étala devant de lui.

"Il faut avouer que Miss Granger est l'une des élèves les plus douées qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer. Elle connaît un nombre incroyable de sortilège pour son âge ! Figurez-vous que lorsque son camarade a, par accident, mis le feu à son bureau, elle est parvenue à l'éteindre avant même que je n'attrape ma baguette ! Comparée à ses camarades qui parviennent à peine à faire virevolter une plume, il est vrai qu'elle se détache assez du lot. Je pense également que je devrais lui offrir vos suggestions."

"Dans ce cas," réfléchit la professeur de Métamorphose, "peut-être devrions-nous en discuter avec les autres enseignants. Si ses domaines de compétences s'étendent également aux autres matières, peut-être pourrions-nous lui transmettre deux années d'étude pendant une année scolaire."

* * *

Luffy faisait la moue. Mort d'ennui, il donna un coup de pied à son cuisinier.

Sanji tiqua. Ce devait bien être le septième en une demi-heure. Il comprenait que son Capitaine s'ennuyait, les cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal s'étant avéré d'une lenteur extrême, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour le lui faire payer. Car Sanji comptait bien traîner le petit élastique à tous les cours, barbants ou non.

Luffy, désappointé par le manque de réaction de son voisin, réitéra son coup.

Et le blond craqua.

"Bon !" Murmura-t-il. "Tu as gagné ! Ce soir, on ira te dégourdir les jambes dans la forêt interdite ! Mais je ne veux plus t'entendre jusqu'à la fin de la journée !"

Luffy se redressa soudainement, les yeux lumineux. Son dernier projet en date allait se réaliser !

* * *

Brook se promenait gaiement dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Il avait enfin réussi à adresser la parole au supposé-Franky. Même s'il n'avait pas réussi à se présenter correctement, il y avait eu du progrès.

Au bout du couloir, il aperçut ses premières années favoris et se mit à accélérer le pas en les appelant.

"Terry ! Neville !"

Les deux jeunes tournèrent la tête vers lui et agitèrent leurs mains en l'appelant.

Brook les rattrapa rapidement.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?" Leur demanda-t-il.

"J'accompagne Terry à l'infirmerie." Annonça Neville en pointant son camarade. "Et Madame Chourave a accepté de me prendre comme apprenti !" Informa-t-il avec excitation.

"C'est vrai ?!" S'assura Brook, enchanté que son ami ait eu le poste qu'il convoitait.

"Oui !" Brilla Terry. "Et, parmi les plantes dont il s'est occupé en serre, il en a trouvé une qui pourrait avoir des compétences médicinales ! Alors on va faire des expériences !"

"Yohoho, mais ça a l'air tout à fait amusant ! Puis-je me joindre à vous ?" Demanda poliment l'ancien squelette.

"Bien sûr !" Acquiescèrent les deux Poussoufles.

"Dépêchons-nous, je ne voudrais pas être interrompu par la nuit !" Encouragea l'apprenti médecin.

* * *

Nami jeta un coup d'oeil au tableau et aux schémas de plantes qui l'ornait. La botanique n'était pas son cours favori. À côté d'elle, Zoro faisait sa spécialité, il dormait. Plus loin, elle pouvait voir, parmi les premiers rangs, Robin griffonner sur un papier. Nami doutait que la brune prenne des notes du cours : elle n'apprenait que ce qui l'intéressait (l'histoire et tous les sortilèges glauques) ou ce qui pourrait lui être utile (ce qui rentrait généralement déjà dans la première catégorie). Nami recula donc un peu de sa chaise, et tourna la page du livre caché sur ses genoux. La rousse savait que l'archéologue avait refusé de lui donner la page exacte parce que ce devait être plus amusant de la voir suer, mais elle commençait à exagérer. Nami ne comptait pas passer son année à bouquiner cet énorme pavé.

La navigatrice se reconcentra sur son livre et lut avec avidité le titre de la double page.

"Nicolas Flamel, le seul alchimiste qui réussît à créer la pierre philosophale."

Nami connaissait le moindre détail de cette histoire, mais elle le relut par simple plaisir. L'idée qu'une pierre puisse transformer n'importe quel métal en or pur la faisait rêver. Elle se délectait devant la biographie du vieil alchimiste immortel. Ses yeux se transformèrent en Berry lors de sa courte lecture.

Elle s'était promis qu'un jour, quand elle serait plus grande, elle se débrouillerait pour la voler, et offrirait un château à sa mère. Mais, avec le temps passant, elle s'était aperçue que les informations sur la pierre étaient trop disparates pour l'attraper. Elle pouvait voler presque n'importe quoi, à partir du moment où elle savait _où_ l'objet se trouvait. Mais aucune source n'indiquait l'emplacement exact de la pierre philosophale.

Nami referma l'ouvrage en soupirant. Elle allait commencer une petite séance de déprime en voyant l'objet de ses rêves lui filer entre les doigts, quand elle se rappela l'objectif de sa lecture. Elle devait trouver la valeur de la pierre écarlate dans sa poche. Elle aurait tout le temps de se morfondre _après_.

Nami inspira fortement et rouvrit son volume. C'est alors qu'une ampoule s'alluma dans sa tête. Serait-il possible que la pierre dans sa poche soit la pierre philosophale ? Son livre ne contenait aucune photo, la possibilité n'était donc pas à écarter. Nami reprit son souffle, décidant qu'éclater d'énergie au milieu du cours de botanique à cause de son excitation n'était pas une bonne idée. Elle s'astreignit au calme. Peut-être qu'elle se méprenait complètement. Peut-être qu'elle était en possession d'une petite pierre précieuse, dont la description apparaissait par hasard dans le même ouvrage qu'un article de Nicola Flamel. Après tout, le livre était tellement épais, il devait bien contenir la moitié des informations importantes du monde. Tout ceci n'était sûrement qu'une coïncidence.

Nami referma son livre et ferma les yeux. Elle avait enfin fini la petite pochette en tissus qui contenait la pierre et avait trouvé un fil pour le suspendre. Dans le cas, peu probable, où il s'agissait effectivement de la fameuse pierre philosophale, elle devait s'en débarrasser rapidement. De nombreuses personnes étaient à sa recherche, et Nami n'avait pas encore la force de les combattre (bien que, pour une fois, l'envie ne manquait pas, imaginez les montagnes d'or possibles !). Et, quoiqu'il arrive, elle ne trouverait pas plus sûr que le cou de son capitaine. En plus, si elle ne rendait pas rapidement sa récompense au brun, il allait se plaindre. C'était d'ailleurs étonnant qu'il n'ait pas encore commencé.

Sachant que Robin ne lui donnerait pas le moindre indice aussi tôt dans l'année, Nami décida qu'il serait temps qu'elle aussi, elle commence à fouiner dans les affaires de leurs chers professeurs.

* * *

Robin jeta un regard en arrière et aperçut l'éclat de malice qui étincela dans l'oeil de la navigatrice. Celle-ci avait reçu son premier indice et comptait bien l'exploiter. Finalement, peut-être parviendront-ils à vivre une petite aventure dans Poudlard même.

* * *

Sanji avait été clair, Luffy ne devait parler de leur future escapade à personne. Pas même à Zoro. Le cuisinier craignait que le vert ne décide de se joindre à eux, et, si il y avait bien quelque chose que Sanji ne voulait pas voir arriver, c'était le sabreur qui décidait de faire une promenade dans la forêt interdite. Si jamais ils y perdaient le vert, ils ne le retrouveraient peut-être jamais. Ce n'était pas pour rien que Franky avait créé un SUPER capteur pour repérer le sabreur n'importe où sur le navire. Quand on est capable de se perdre sur le Sunny, c'est le début de la fin. Déjà, le blond n'était pas très sûr à l'idée d'y promener son Capitaine. Il était hors de question d'amener plus d'imbéciles. Et, surtout, le jeune Weasley ne devait pas en entendre parler. Il serait capable de les vendre à son frère aîné, Percy.

Donc, pas un mot sur leur future sortie en forêt. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si quelqu'un allait leur demander leur projet pour la nuit.

Sanji s'installa sur le banc Gryffondor de la Grande Salle à sa place habituelle, Luffy à ses côtés. Ron, bien sûr, se mit de l'autre côté de son capitaine, alors que leurs deux autres camarades de chambres, Dean et Seamus s'assirent en face. Ces derniers discutaient de football tandis que le rouquin du groupe expliquait la supériorité du Quidditch.

Sanji ne prit pas part à la conversation, préférant regarder les élèves entrants dans le réfectoire. Il y cherchait deux têtes en particulier qui finirent par apparaître.

"Ginny-san ! Hermione-chan ! Par ici !"

La brune sourit à son appel et, ensemble avec les deux Serpentards, se mit à marcher vers sa direction.

Sanji se poussa sur son banc, pour laisser une place à ses déesses, et remarqua avec joie que Dean et Seamus en avaient fait autant sans qu'il n'eût besoin de les commander. Il tapota ensuite la place laissée vide à côté de lui pour inciter les filles à s'y asseoir. Mais, une fois arrivée à sa hauteur, Nami agita la tête.

"On ne va pas se joindre à vous ce soir."

Sanji s'assombrit soudainement et des poches apparurent sous ses yeux. On aurait dit le dernier jour de sa vie.

"Tous les professeurs sont là." Se sentit obligée de préciser la rousse. "Et il n'y a pas la place pour plus d'élèves à votre table. En plus, on n'a pas emmené nos couverts."

Le visage du cuisinier se tordit d'affliction.

"Non, je suis juste venu pour..." Reprit la rousse en fouillant dans sa poche. "...remettre ça à Harry." Finit-elle en sortant le pendentif. Elle le tendit à son capitaine qui l'attrapa vivement. Il tourna le collier dans tous les sens pour admirer le travail de sa navigatrice, avant de l'ouvrir pour regarder ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Mais la poche devait être sombre, alors l'élastique décida de sortir la pierre de sa pochette pour mieux l'admirer. Cependant, Nami l'interrompit juste avant en lui fermant le poing de force.

"Ne le sors pas de sa pochette !" Lui interdit-elle.

Luffy la regarda de travers, mais obéit. Nami avait ses lubies et il fallait les respecter.

"Il y a quoi dedans ?" Demanda avec curiosité Seamus, tout en essayant de voir des bribes de ce que contenait le petit sac de tissus.

"Une amulette porte bonheur." Mentit Nami en reprenant le collier des mains de son capitaine pour lui attacher autour du cou pendant que Zoro s'installait entre les deux Gryffondor.

"Oï, tête de pioche, tu n'as pas écouté Ginny-san ?!" S'énerva le cuisinier en regardant le sabreur.

"La sorcière fait ce qu'elle veut," démit le vert, "je mange avec Lu—"

Robin intervint juste à temps en bouclant la bouche du sabreur.

"Désolé, j'ai cru qu'une guêpe allait rentrer." S'excusa-t-elle.

"Il faut vous acheter des lunettes, ma petite." Commenta Sir Nicholas en traversant la table. "Demandez donc à la Dame grise, elle a probablement des prix avec toute la consommation de ses Serdaigles."

Puis le fantôme s'en alla vers d'autres recoins.

"S'il vous plaît !" Appela le professeur McGonagall en foudroyant du regard les deux filles encore debout.

Nami attrapa l'oreille de Zoro et, malgré ses protestations, le traîna avec elle à la table Serpentard.

"Tu pourras manger avec _Harry_ plus tard."

Elle insista bien sur le nouveau nom de leur capitaine afin que le sabreur parvienne à le retenir. C'était déjà assez dur de s'assurer que Luffy ne les appelle pas par leurs anciens noms (bien que ce soit surtout Sanji qui s'en occupait), ils n'avaient pas besoin que Zoro aussi se trompe.

Une fois les trois premières années assit à leurs places, Dumbledore sonna le début du dîner.

Inaperçu de tous, trois Poussoufles manquaient à l'appel.

* * *

Nami mit un point final à sa dissertation et s'étira avec joie. Elle avait fini ses devoirs pour la semaine. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que les professeurs lui en donnent d'autres. Elle allait être libre pour donner des cours à Luffy et Zoro. Elle soupira alors. Si seulement ces deux-là pouvaient être aussi doués en magie qu'ils l'étaient en combat singulier ! Malheureusement, ce n'était pas le cas. Nami craignait qu'ils doivent redoubler leur première année. Puis elle se ressaisit. Fred et George avaient bien réussi à passer, et pourtant, ils n'étaient pas des flèches. Ils étaient juste bons à s'attirer des ennuis.

Nami jeta un coup d'oeil dans la salle commune où elle s'était établie. Plus personne à l'horizon. Ses camarades étaient soient dans leurs chambres, soient dans les couloirs, à la recherche de petits resquilleurs.

C'était le moment rêvé. Nami rangea sa feuille dans son sac et attrapa sa baguette. Elle souffla doucement sur les dernières bougies de la salle et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Ce soir, elle se montrerait courageuse. Elle avait exploré presque tout le manoir de jour et en avait une carte parfaite dans la tête. Elle n'était pas très courageuse, mais son escapade allait ramener son pesant d'or. Sa cupidité lui faisait une excellente motivation, et si, au passage, elle pouvait se venger du Choixpeau, sa soirée aura été un franc succès.

Enhardie par son désir de richesse, elle traversa la porte de Serpentard et se glissa dans les couloirs. Elle prit bien soin de n'émettre aucun son et de rester aux aguets alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers les escaliers. Un préfet ou Rusard pouvait surgir de n'importe où.

* * *

"Je suis prêt !" Annonça gaiement Luffy, de retour dans ses loques moldues. Sanji comprenait que son capitaine n'appréciait pas particulièrement les robes des sorciers, celle-ci étant un peu trop ample pour se promener dans une forêt, mais ces anciens habits (qu'il n'avait qu'en un seul exemplaire) étaient assez usés.

"Pouha !" Grimaça Ron. "Les vêtements moldus sont super moches ! On dirait les pulls de ma mère !"

"Ah non !" S'interposa Dean. "Il n'y a que Harry pour porter ces chiffons ! Nous, on s'habille beaucoup mieux ! Si tu veux, Ron, je te ferais essayer un de mes jeans. Tu verras, avec, tu peux te casser la figure et tu n'auras même pas mal !"

"Et le tissu est super souple !" Rajouta Seamus. "C'est bien différent de vos tenus de sorciers démodés !"

Les deux compères partirent dans un éclat de rire alors que Ron rougissait, unifiant sa tête de rouge.

Sanji les regarda avant de se retourner vers son capitaine.

"Dès qu'on pourra aller en ville, on t'achètera des vêtements." Décida-t-il. "Et un pyjama."

Dean hurla de joie.

"Ouais ! On va faire les courses pour Harry ! Mais il faut lui acheter des vêtements moldus ! Vous en voudrez aussi, Ron, Draco ?"

Sanji fit signe que non, mais il aviserait une fois devant les boutiques.

Ron, quant à lui, grommela. "Ma mère ne me donnera jamais l'argent pour acheter des vêtements. Je dois récupérer les haillons de mes frères."

"Ils sont quand même en bien meilleurs états que les guenilles d'Harry." Commenta Seamus. "D'ailleurs, rajoutez des baskets sur la liste de course. Si j'étais à ta place, Harry, je crois que je préfèrerai me promener pieds nus."

"C'est parce que ma mère raccommode mes vêtements." Grinça le roux de la chambre.

Dean eut alors une illumination. Il se jeta hors de son lit en vitesse et accouru devant son placard. Il fouilla dedans en éparpillant des affaires de partout alors que Sanji se levait de son lit.

"Harry, je crois que j'ai ce qu'il te faut !" Cria de joie le sorcier en se retournant avec une vieille paire de chaussures. "Ce sont mes vieilles baskets ! Elles ne sont plus très belles, et, pour te dire la vérité, j'hésitais à les jeter, mais elle reste mieux que celles que tu as maintenant. Tiens, je te les donne. On les brûlera avec tes fripes quand on t'en aura acheté d'autres !"

Luffy regarda avec curiosité les chaussures qui lui étaient tendues. Elles étaient dans le même état que celle qui recevait de son cousin ou de celle qui trouvait dans les ordures. Il les essaya avec joie et s'aperçut qu'elle lui allait parfaitement. Il s'amusa à marcher avec et se prit à rebondir avec amusement.

"Elles te vont super bien !" S'étonna Dean, souriant jusqu'aux pommettes, fier de son idée.

"Oui !" S'exclama l'élastique en faisant un tour sur lui-même.

"Qu'est-ce que ça va être quand il aura des vêtements neufs !" Ria Seamus, étendu dans son lit.

"Merci." Remercia poliment Sanji en cachant un paquet de cigarettes dans une de ses poches arrière. "Il commence à se faire tard, on va y aller avec Harry."

"Y aller ?" Releva Ron en se retournant sur son lit. "Vous comptez encore sortir ?!"

"Oui, shishishi !" Sourit Luffy, excité par l'aventure qui devait l'attendre.

Sanji leva un sourcil en vérifiant qu'il avait bien pris son briquet. "' _Encore'_ ?"

Seamus acquiesça. "Vous sortez souvent le soir et tous les matins."

"À se demander pourquoi Ron est encore surpris." Rajouta Dean en regardant le rouquin de travers.

"Harry !" Hurla le dernier fils Weasley. "Tu ne devrais pas suivre Malfoy ! Il va vous faire renvoyer ! Lui, il s'en fout, son père n'aura qu'à payer et il se trouvera une autre école. Mais toi, tu seras dans de beaux draps !"

Luffy regarda son camarade de chambre comme si une deuxième tête lui avait poussé.

"Mais c'est moi qui ai demandé à sortir ! Il ne fait que m'accompagner shishishi !"

"Et on y va." Décida le cuisinier en attrapant son capitaine et en le tirant vers la sortie.

"Faites attention à vous !" Lança Seamus.

"Méfiez-vous des Préfets et des autres surveillants !" Ajouta Dean en se jetant sous ses draps.

Ils ne virent au loin que les mains agitées de leurs camarades qui disparaissaient dans les escaliers.

"Ron." Interpela Dean, après une minute de silence. "Arrête de chercher des noises à Draco, c'est un gars très bien."

"Et c'est sûrement celui qui s'occupe le mieux de Harry." Remarqua Seamus.

"Traîtres." Murmura le rouquin en fermant les yeux pour partir dans un monde meilleur.

* * *

"... et c'est comme ça que mes parents ont appris que j'étais un sorcier !" Finis Skelett, assis sur un lit d'infirmerie, devant Terry et Neville. Ces deux derniers l'applaudirent chaudement, avant que le plus vieux ne se tourne vers l'apprenti médecin. "Et toi, Terry ?" Interrogea-t-il.

Le petit rougit avant de tourner son regard vers le sol. Il n'était pas très habitué à parler de lui même.

"Eh bien, tout à commencé comme vous. Il y a trois mois, j'ai reçu une drôle de lettre qui m'annonçait que j'étais un sorcier et que j'étais inscrit à Poudlard. Mais, mes deux parents étant des non-sorciers—"

"Moldus." L'aida Neville.

"...étant des moldus," reprit Terry, "on a d'abord pensé à une blague. Mon père avait donc jeté la lettre à la poubelle, et on était passé à autre chose. Puis, quelques jours plus tard, on a reçus une deuxième lettre. En tout point similaire à la première. Outré, mon père l'a déchirée et l'a jetée à la poubelle avec la précédente, puis il m'a gentiment tapoté la tête en me disant de ne pas m'inquiéter. Un peu plus tard, on est partis chez ma tante pour un repas de famille. Et, alors que mon oncle allait chercher le courrier, il a découvert une lettre à mon nom. Mon père l'a attrapée et l'a déchirée sans même l'ouvrir. Et ma mère, inquiète, m'a fait un câlin." Terry se mit à onduler, visiblement touché par le souvenir. Il était vraiment heureux d'avoir des parents si gentils. "Deux jours après, alors qu'on était rentrés chez nous, quelqu'un a toqué à notre porte. C'était le professeur McGonagall. Elle a gentiment demandée à mon père la permission d'entrer, qu'il lui a d'abord refusé. Puis, voyant qu'elle était une femme intègre, ma mère a intercédé en sa faveur, et mon père l'a autorisée à entrer."

Neville et Skelett applaudirent doucement l'intervention de la jeune femme qui leur a permis de rencontrer Terry avec qui ils étaient bons amis.

Ce dernier rougit, gêné par l'interruption. "Héhé ! Après, le professeur McGonagall et mon père se sont installés dans le salon. Ma mère voulu me prendre avec elle pour faire du thé, mais, avant qu'on ne quitte le salon, Madame McGonagall nous a demandés de nous asseoir avec elle et fit apparaître du thé pour tout le monde sur la commode. On a été vraiment surpris ! C'est alors qu'elle a commencé à nous parler de Poudlard..."

* * *

" _Messieurs et Madame Boot, je voudrais d'abord vous féliciter pour l'admission de votre fils à Poudlard."_

 _Les sourcils froncés, le père de famille se tenait en protection devant sa femme et son fils, celle-ci enlaçant sa progéniture pour plus de sureté. Si Terry n'avait pas été terrifié par la sorcière qui venait bousculer son univers, il aurait hurlé de joie._

 _"Mon fils n'ira pas là-bas." Coupa Monsieur Boot. "Je ne me souviens pas l'y avoir inscrit, il doit s'agir d'une erreur. Il ira au collège voisin, comme il était prévu depuis sa naissance."_

 _Le professeur McGonagall prit une gorgée de thé. Elle avait l'habitude des parents difficiles et protecteurs. Et cela valait mieux, un parent qui laissait son enfant disparaître sans commentaire dans un univers qui était de l'ordre de l'imaginaire était inquiétant._

 _"N'avez-vous jamais rien trouvé d'étrange chez votre fils ?" Demanda la sorcière. "Des objets qui se cassent sans explications quand il est en colère ? Des chutes amorties sans raison valable ? Des évènements inexplicables ?"_

 _Les deux parents échangèrent un regard._

 _"Vous savez," continua la directrice de Gryffondor, "les pouvoirs des enfants dont les parents ne sont pas magiciens sont scellés à la naissance. Mais il arrive parfois que le pouvoir de l'enfant s'échappe et cause des accidents. C'est pourquoi, autant pour protéger son entourage que pour le protéger lui-même, à partir de leurs onze ans, les enfants sont appelés par des écoles de magie, afin qu'ils apprennent à contrôler leur pouvoir."_

 _"Mais voyons," interrompit d'une voix de crécelle la mère Boot, "notre fils n'a que huit ans ! Il est encore beaucoup trop jeune."_

 _Le professeur McGonagall regarda de travers le petit garçon caché par ses parents. Il était vrai qu'il lui semblait extrêmement jeune._

 _"Pourtant, vous avez bien parlé de l'envoyer au Collège." Se rappela la sorcière._

 _"Oui, Terry est très intelligent, il a sauté deux classes." Confirma son père. "Mais il n'est pas encore assez grand pour quitter la maison."_

 _"J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait des enfants non-sorciers qui quittaient leurs maisons pour des internats bien plus tôt." Se permit de commenter le professeur de métamorphose._

 _La mère de Terry ravala sa salive. Son père quant à lui, s'apprêtait à vociférer sur la sorcière lorsque Terry coupa son élan._

 _"Vous avez vos propres connaissances médicales ?" Demanda-t-il. "Enfin, je veux dire, vous utilisez des médicaments différents des non-sorciers ?"_

 _Le professeur McGonagall leva un sourcil. "Oui, on a des sortilèges de soins, et je crois qu'on utilise aussi des plantes méconnues des non-magiciens."_

 _Les yeux de Terry se mirent à briller._

 _"Il y a des cours de médecine ?!"_

 _La sorcière cligna des yeux. "Pas spécialement. Vous aborderez un peu le sujet en botanique, mais il n'y aura pas de cours médical dispensé sur le tronc commun."_

 _Terry afficha clairement sa désolation sur son visage, si bien que leur invitée se dépêcha d'ajouter._

 _"Mais je peux te faire une lettre de recommandation pour que l'infirmière de l'école t'enseigne une partie de nos connaissances. Tu m'as l'air d'être un enfant travailleur, je doute qu'elle s'y oppose."_

 _Terry reprit de la couleur. "C'est vrai ?!"_

 _L'enseignante acquiesça. Pour une fois qu'elle rencontrait un enfant préoccupé par autre chose que par cracher des boules de feu..._

 _"Je refuse toujours que mon fils mette un seul pied dans votre école !" S'indigna le père de la maison._

 _"Papa !" Cria Terry. "Je t'en prie ! Laisse-moi aller là-bas !"_

 _"Je ne vais pas te lâcher seul dans ce monde de fou."_

 _"Un an ! C'est tout ce que je te demande, papa." Implora Terry. "Laisse-moi y aller un an. Si ça se passe mal, je n'y retournerais plus. Si ça se passe mal, je rentrerais à la maison et j'irais au collège du quartier. Mais laisse-moi essayer, je t'en prie ! C'est une chance unique d'étudier une médecine d'un autre genre."_

 _Terry fixa son père dans les yeux, attendant que ce dernier craque. Ce qui arriva._

 _"D'accord. Mais au moindre souci, tu nous appelles et on revient te chercher avec ta mère ! D'accord, jeune homme ?"_

 _Terry acquiesça et le professeur McGonagall prit une gorgée de thé avec un petit sourire satisfait sur les lèvres._

* * *

"... un peu plus tard, j'ai reçu une lettre de l'infirmière qui acceptait de me prendre sous son aile." Finit Terry en regardant ses amis. "Et mes parents ont insisté pour que je leur envoie une lettre par semaine, mais j'en reçois de leur part tous les matins." Rougit le Poussoufle.

"Et les gâteaux de sa mère sont excellents !" Se permit d'ajouter Neville, à l'égard de Skelett.

"Yohoho, il faudra que je les goûte alors !"

"Mais je n'arrête pas de leur dire qu'on mange très bien à Poudlard !" Soupira Terry en gonflant ses joues. Si ses parents persistaient à avoir une image négative de Poudlard, ils ne le laisseront pas y retourner l'année suivante. Pourtant, c'était le premier endroit où le Poussoufle s'était fait de bons amis.

"Dites." Interrompit Neville, légèrement inquiet en regardant par la fenêtre. "On ne devrait pas être rentrés ?"

Ses deux compères se tournèrent vers l'extérieur et purent admirer une sublime pleine lune qui transperçait dans l'obscurité de la nuit.

"Yohoho ! Je crois qu'on a loupé le dîner." Rit Skelett.

* * *

Nami mit doucement un pied devant l'autre. Sa baguette serrée dans sa main, elle progressait dans les couloirs. Les escaliers n'en avaient fait qu'à leur tête et l'avaient éloignée de son but : le bureau de la vice-directrice. Nami avança encore d'un pas quand un hululement la glaça sur place. Elle tourna la tête et vit Merry perchée sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

"Merry !" Chuchota la navigatrice. "Chut ! Tu vas me faire repérer !"

La chouette pencha sa tête sur le côté. L'équipage n'avait jamais pris la peine de lui inculquer la discrétion après tout, pensa la rousse en tendant son bras pour que sa compagne se perche dessus.

C'est alors qu'elle entendit un rire qui la surprit. Nami sursauta, effrayant Merry qui s'envola, avant de se tourner calement vers le couloir, laissant Merry se poser sur son épaule.

"Robin ! Ne refais plus jamais ça !"

La brune sortit de la pénombre et s'approcha, sa robe de sorcière virevoltant à chacun de ses pas.

"Désolé navigatrice-san. Et bonsoir, Merry."

La chouette piailla en guise de salutation, pour la plus grande peur de la rousse.

"Arrête ! Tu vas attirer Rusard !"

Puis elle se tourna vers son amie.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Robin ? La bibliothèque et ton dortoir sont tous les deux dans l'autre aile."

L'archéologue joignit ses deux mains dans ses manches.

"Il y avait quelques flacons dans le placard du professeur Rogue qui m'intéressaient."

Et Nami qui se croyait la voleuse de la bande. Mais Robin ne se préoccupait pas des portefeuilles de ses victimes.

"Je vais devoir retourner à ma chambre avant que ma voisine ne se doute de quelque chose." S'excusa Robin. "Utilise le couloir de botanique," conseilla-t-elle, "j'ai vu Miss Teigne roder près de la salle d'Arithmancie des quatrièmes années. Et s'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à m'envoyer Merry."

Nami sourit. "Merci, fais attention à toi en rentrant !"

Robin acquiesça en la dépassant et disparut dans noirceur de la nuit.

Nami sourit. Voir son amie se déplacer avec tant d'aisance l'avait revigorée. Elle aussi, elle faisait partie de l'équipage du Roi des pirates. Elle pouvait traverser un simple château. D'un pas plus rapide, elle suivit le conseil de son amie et s'enfonça dans le couloir de botanique.

* * *

"En silence Luffy !" Houspilla Sanji à l'intention de son capitaine qui avait trouvé un sublime insecte dans les couloirs de l'école.

"Mais regarde !" S'enthousiasma l'élastique en tendant sa trouvaille à son cuisinier. "Il n'est pas trop cool ?!"

Le blond jeta un coup d'oeil au contenu de la main du petit pirate et ne trouva rien à redire à l'Héraclès qui s'y trouvait.

"Tu veux visiter la forêt ou non ? Tu auras toute la journée pour admirer les insectes qui se promènent dans le château !"

Craignant que le blond ne change d'avis, son capitaine déposa rapidement l'insecte et se releva pour suivre son ami dans les dédales des couloirs.

"Dit~" Interrogea-t-il après deux bonnes minutes de silence qui lui semblèrent une éternité. "On pourra retourner voir le chien de Thriller Bark ?"

Sanji, qui essayait de se concentrer pour entendre le moindre bruit dans le couloir, se retourna vers son capitaine. "Le chien à trois têtes ? Oui, si tu veux. Mais si tu veux aller en forêt, tu vas devoir te taire ! Si un professeur nous trouve, on devra retourner dans notre chambre."

Effrayé à cette idée (toute l'aventure perdue !), Luffy se tut instantanément, ses lèvres mordues par ses dents pour ne plus laisser aucun son s'échapper. Sanji lui tapota la tête pour lui dire qu'il était sur la bonne voie, et continua à se frayer un chemin dans l'obscurité.

* * *

Terrorisés, Terry, Neville et Skelett avançaient en rang d'oignon dans les couloirs, éclairés par la faible lueur d'une lanterne.

Skelett, qui ouvrait le chemin, se tourna vers les deux premières années cachés dans son dos.

"Pourquoi je dois être le premier ?" Pleura-t-il.

"Parce que tu es le plus vieux !" Hurlèrent ses deux compères.

"Justement ! Et le respect des aînés d'abord ?!"

" _AH !_ " Hurla Neville en grimpant sur le dos de Skelett. Effrayé par son sursaut, Terry escalada aussi le pauvre quatrième année.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?!" S'affola ce dernier en agrippant sa lanterne pour se cacher derrière elle.

"J-J'ai entendu un bruit." Avoua courageusement Neville en regardant le bout du couloir.

"U-Un bruit de q-quoi ?" S'inquiéta Skelett.

"V-Vous croyez que c'est un f-fantôme ?" Proposa, tremblant, Terry, au bord des larmes.

"J-Je ne sais pas." Lâcha Neville, en proie à une peur panique.

"N-Ne vous approchez pas !" Tenta de se défendre Skelett en agitant sa lanterne.

Mais, rampant près de la lueur de leur bougie, un rat apparut.

Les trois amis relâchèrent en même temps leur souffle, apaisés. Les deux plus jeunes remirent pied-à-terre.

"Ce n'était qu'un rat." Sourit doucement Neville en s'essuyant le front d'une main.

"Tu nous as fait peur !" L'imita Terry.

"Mon coeur a failli arrêter de battre !" Admit Skelett en soupirant. "Même si je n'ai plus de coeur, yohoho ! Skull Joke." Ria-t-il avant de voir les têtes déterrées de ses compagnons.

Puis, il sembla se souvenir qu'il était de nouveau de chaire et de sang.

"Oh. Non, je n'ai rien dit." Tenta-t-il de se rattraper.

" _Brook ?!_ " Hurlèrent en coeur les deux autres Poussoufles.

* * *

Plus jeune, Usopp se retournait à chaque rire étrange. Quand il faisait les courses avec sa grand-mère, il regardait tous les autres enfants en se demandant si un compagnon de sa dernière vie se cachait parmi eux. Isolé, il aurait accepté presque n'importe qui. Même si ce n'était pas un Mugiwara, même si ce n'était pas Oignon, Piment ou Carotte, même si ce n'était ni sa mère, ni Kaya. Même s'il n'avait trouvé que Bon-chan, l'ami douteux de son capitaine voire Baggy, le terrifiant clown, pensait-il avec ironie. Bien qu'il n'aurait pas apprécié rencontrer Akainu. Puis, peu avant ses sept ans, lorsqu'un Héraclès potentiel s'avéra ne pas être son ancien professeur, brisé, Usopp s'était promis de passer à autre chose. Il avait rencontré des tonnes de gens sympathiques dans sa précédente vie, et il était sûr que ce monde aussi regorgeait de bonnes âmes. En soufflant ses bougies d'anniversaire, il avait donc décidé de tirer un trait sur sa vie passée (sauf pour raconter ses exploits) et d'essayer de faire connaissance avec les habitants de ce monde-ci. Comme Brook avait su enterrer son ancien équipage et apprécier le nouveau.

C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'Usopp, sous le patronyme de Neville Londubat, avait entendu pour la première fois le rire si familier de leur musicien de la bouche du quatrième année Poussoufle, il s'était contenté de sourire et avait continué à traiter son aîné comme l'étranger qu'il était alors.

Mais si un rire peut être répandu dans un autre monde, après tout, Usopp en avait rencontré tellement de rires différents qu'il lui semblait que plus personne ne pourrait le surprendre avec un nouveau style de rire, seuls un squelette ou un ancien squelette pouvaient faire des blagues de squelette. Et, sûrement, pas n'importe lequel. (Chopper, en squelette, n'aurait sûrement pas fait de blague en rapport avec la mort par exemple.) Il n'existait donc qu'une seule solution.

" _Brook ?!_ "

Et, au plus grand étonnement d'Usopp, Terry avait eu la même exclamation.

* * *

" _Brook ?!_ "

Ce dernier recula d'un pas, se sentant comme agressé pas ses deux compagnons.

"Yohoho, ça dépend." Se redressa-t-il. "Qui le demande ?"

Si c'était un Marine, il n'était surtout pas l'épéiste fredonneur.

"Chopper !"

"Usopp !"

L'ancien squelette resta pétrifié sur place, fixant les deux autres Poussoufles qui se retournèrent pour se dévorer du regard.

"Usopp ?!"

"Chopper ?!"

S'exclamèrent-ils avec étonnement. Puis, après une minute de silence où leurs cerveaux essayaient d'enregistrer l'information, Chopper se jeta sur ses deux camarades, les yeux trempés.

"Usopp ! Brook !"

Ses deux derniers ne prirent pas la peine d'esquiver l'attaque de l'ancien renne et finirent étalés par terre, frottant le dos du plus jeune pour le calmer.

"Vous m'avez tellement manqué !" Articula entre deux sanglots le jeune médecin.

Eux aussi en prise avec des larmes, ni Usopp, ni Brook ne trouva la force de lui retourner le compliment..

* * *

*Crac*

Nami retira prestement son pied de la planche en bois qui craquait. En devenant un pirate puis une simple enfant, elle avait, semblait-il, perdu certains de ses réflexes. Comme le plus simple : mémoriser toutes les planches qui grinçaient. Ou alors, c'était parce que le château était un peu grand, et que presque toutes les planches grinçaient. Dans ce cas, au lever du jour, elle mettra un point d'honneur à mémoriser les planches insonores.

Entendant un son, elle se colla contre un mur pour regarder ce qui venait dans sa direction. De loin, elle reconnut la hauteur du professeur Flitwick, le seul professeur capable de réussir l'exploit d'être plus petit que les élèves de première année.

Délicatement, Nami s'éloigna du couloir, calculant déjà un autre chemin qui lui permettrait d'arriver au bureau de McGonagall. Son escapade allait être encore longue.

* * *

Fred ne put s'empêcher de laisser un petit rire percer ses lèvres.

À côté de lui, George venait juste de finir leur dernier exploit et se fit infecter par le rire de son frère. Oh qu'ils avaient hâte de voir la tête de l'école le lendemain matin ! Même s'ils n'avaient plus à détourner l'attention de leur mère de leur soeur, ils devaient toujours détourner celui de l'école. Et, outre le fait qu'ils adoraient leur petite chipie de petite soeur, toute blague inventée se devait d'être mise à exécution. C'est pourquoi ils s'étaient permis une petite excursion, de nuit, dans leur chère école.

Les jumeaux prirent une grande respiration, décidant qu'ils avaient assez gloussé pour la soirée.

"Fred, tu sors la carte ?" Demanda George.

Ce dernier fouilla sa poche et en sortit un papier, puis saisit sa baguette avec son autre main.

"Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises."

De l'encre apparut sur le vieux parchemin et se mit à couler en tout sens, formant un plan de Poudlard auquel s'ajoutèrent des noms et des empreintes de pas.

"Alors, Fred ?" Interrogea George, ne voyant pas son frère étendre la carte pour que lui aussi puisse la regarder.

Celui-ci fixa la carte d'un regard étonné avant de la poser sur la table la plus proche.

"Regarde !" S'exclama-t-il avec énergie.

George se pencha sur la carte pour voir ce qui amusait autant son frère et ouvrit de grands yeux en lisant la carte.

 _Partout._

De partout, il y avait des étudiants hors de leurs dortoirs. Près de l'infirmerie, un groupe de quatre. Près du dortoir Gryffondor, un groupe de deux. Au milieu du bâtiment, une jeune fille toute seule. Près des classes de botanique, une autre fille. Et la liste n'était pas terminée. Les jumeaux regardèrent les noms s'agiter en tout sens, les surveillants jouer à trappe-trappe avec les étudiants. Là, Fred se moqua de son frère aîné, Percy, qui venait de frôler la jeune Robin Nico. Plus loin, George rit aux dépens de Gemma Farley, la Préfète Serpentard qui venait juste de louper Chopper Tony et ses trois amis.

Les deux frères furent absorbés par le jeu de pacman qui se jouait en grandeur nature dans leur école, jusqu'à ce George attrape son frère.

"Fred, regarde !" Pointa-t-il avec sérieux.

À côté de Merry, qui devait sûrement être un animal de compagnie, se tenait Nami Weasley.

Bien que la famille Weasley contenait un certain nombre d'enfants, les jumeaux avaient tout de même été capables de mémoriser tous ceux qui formaient leur famille. Et il n'y avait aucune Nami.

Rapidement, les deux frères échangèrent un regard. Percy était encore loin de leur dortoir, il ne comptait probablement pas rentrer tout de suite. Ils avaient le temps de courir enquêter sur ce mystère.

* * *

Nami inspira fortement. Elle s'avança dans un nouveau couloir, quand elle entendit le grognement d'un estomac, suivi d'un coup de pied et de deux chuchotements.

"Mais tu ne peux pas te taire imbécile ?!"

"J'ai faim !"

Cessant ses précautions, la rousse emprunta le centre du couloir, se dirigea vers l'escalier central et s'appuya sans vergogne sur la balustrade.

"En quête d'un deuxième dîner ?" Demanda-t-elle au deux Gryffondors accroupis sur les marches.

Ses derniers se retournèrent vers la rousse.

"Oh, Nami !" Sourit Luffy en l'apercevant. "Et Merry !" Ajouta-t-il en voyant la chouette quitter l'épaule de sa navigatrice pour venir le saluer.

"Nami-swan !" Dansa Sanji avant de s'accroupir à ses pieds pour lui baiser la main, ignorant par accident leur ancienne caravelle.

"Salut, Luffy, Sanji. La cuisine est plus vers l'Est, vous savez." S'inquiéta la rousse.

"Non, on va dans la forêt interdite !" Dévoila Luffy avec un grand sourire, Merry virevoltant près de lui.

"Ne le crie pas sur tous les toits !" Le réprimanda Sanji en le frappant avec sa chaussure, effrayant Merry qui reprit sa place sur l'épaule de la rousse. "Oh, salut Merry." Remarqua enfin le blondinet.

"Shishishi ! Et toi, Nami ?" S'intéressa l'élastique. "Tu veux venir ?"

"N'embarque pas Nami-san dans tes conneries !" Le frappa de nouveau son cuisinier.

"Non merci !" Refusa avec ardeur la navigatrice. "Il y a quelques documents que j'aimerais... lire." S'expliqua-t-elle.

"Veux-tu qu'on t'accompagne ?!" Proposa immédiatement le blond.

"Sanji ! Tu avais promis de m'emmener en forêt !" Fronça des sourcils Luffy, peu enclin à laisser tomber son aventure.

"Il y a des choses plus importantes dans la vie !" Balaya le cuisinier. "Comme escorter une jeune demoiselle !"

"Non ! Je veux aller dans la forêt !" Se plaignit le brun.

"C'est bon." Stoppa Nami. "Je peux me débrouiller. Et Merry est avec moi. Tu ferais mieux de surveiller notre capitaine."

"Oui, Nami-swan !" Accepta le cuisinier, au garde-à-vous. "En avant Luffy !" Lança-t-il, posté juste à côté lui, comme un gardien.

"Oui !" S'exclama l'élastique, fou de joie, avant de passer en courant devant Nami, chuchotant un bref 'au revoir' à ses deux camarades.

Sanji surprit, poussa un juron avant de partir à sa suite, peu désireux de briser le commandement de Nami.

Cette dernière réprima un rire. Ses amis lui avaient bien manqué. Elle cligna les yeux avant de se retourner vers le long escalier. Elle n'était pas encore arrivée.

* * *

Chopper, Brook et Usopp étaient encore étalés par terre, récupérant de leurs émotions. Le rat du couloir ne les approchait peut-être pas, mais Usopp n'était pas pour autant très désireux de rester à sa portée. Heureusement pour lui, Brook également se lassait du sol. L'ancien squelette se redressa, soulevant Chopper sans aucune difficulté.

"Ça fait vraiment plaisir de vous revoir." Déclara-t-il en posant le plus jeune sur ses pieds. "Si vous saviez à quel point vous m'avez manqués." Ajouta-t-il en essuyant ses yeux.

Il prêta ensuite un mouchoir à l'ancien renne qui semblait en avoir autant besoin que lui.

À côté, Usopp parvenait mieux à contrôler ses émotions. Sauf la peur. Et il faisait encore nuit noire.

"Venez, il faut encore rentrer."

"Mais qui va ouvrir le chemin ?" Interrogea Brook bêtement.

"TOI ESPÈCE D'IMBÉCILE !" Le frappèrent ses deux amis.

"Tu es toujours le plus vieux après tout." Lui rappela le tireur d'élite.

"JUSTEMENT ! Vous me devez encore le respect !" Leur fit remarquer le violoniste en se tenant la tête. "Je ne vais pas faire de vieux os à ce train-là ! Surtout que je n'ai plus que des os, yohoho ! Skull Joke."

Les deux autres pirates le regardèrent de travers.

"Brook, tu n'es plus un squelette."

La vérité tomba comme une enclume sur le pauvre Poussoufle qui s'écroula dans un coin, désespéré.

"Plus de Skull Joke, plus de Skull Joke..."

"C'est bon, ce n'est pas grave." S'excusa Usopp, désolé d'avoir bousculé son ami. "On—"

Un coup perpétré sur un bout de bois retentit au loin, et un juron suivit, faisant fuir le rat qui traînait dans le couloir.

Un frisson parcourut les échines des trois pirates réunis.

"C-C'était quoi ?" Demanda, blanc de peur, Chopper.

"A-Aucune idée." Avoua Usopp, pétrifié. "J-Je p-propose qu'on f-fuie !"

Suivant sa propre décision, le valeureux aventurier des mers mit les voiles.

"Kya ! Attends-moi !" Hurla Chopper en accourant à sa suite, les yeux exorbités d'effroi.

"E-Et moi ?!" Demanda Brook en se levant et se hâtant à leur suite. "Ne m'oubliez pas !"

Le couloir à nouveau vide put admirer un jeune homme brun de quatrième année qui tenait son genou.

"Fichu placard, je ne l'avais pas vu. Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais où est Skelett ?" Se demanda Cédric Diggory en se grattant la tête et en reposant son pied par terre. "Le pauvre. Le connaissant, il doit être terrifié dans un coin. Il faut que je me dépêche de le retrouver, avant qu'un professeur ou un Préfet l'attrape. Ou pire, _le concierge_."

* * *

Nami tourna à droite quand elle entendit un murmure élevé. Elle se stoppa net et revint en arrière, Merry la suivant en volant. Le son, qui ne provenait pas de très loin, sortit bientôt des toilettes des garçons les plus proches.

"Cutty !" Appela un Serdaigle de troisième année. "Cu~utty !"

Il regarda dans les alentours, mais personne ne semblait répondre à son appel.

"Cutty ?" Demanda-t-il en voyant la silhouette de Nami. Mais il se ravisa rapidement, elle n'avait pas du tout la même corpulence que Cutty. "Tu n'aurais pas vu Cutty ?"

Nami cligna des yeux. Elle secoua la tête fasse à l'étrange comportement du Serdaigle, tout en le fixant. À tel point qu'elle finit par gêner le troisième année qui détourna le regard en se grattant la tête.

"Tu vois, notre ami Cutty construit beaucoup de machines. Il n'est pas très fan de magie, et préfère utiliser de 'bons vieux outils' comme il les appelle. Le problème, c'est qu'une de ses dernières inventions s'est mise à fumer, et on s'inquiète avec les autres. On ne voudrait pas qu'elle explose. L'un de nous la posé sur la fenêtre et, avec mes deux autres camarades de chambre, on est partis à la recherche de Cutty. Il avait parlé d'une super idée qu'il ne pourrait pas faire dans la chambre, mais on ne sait pas où il est allé. Et on préfèrerait que notre inquiétude ne s'ébruite pas trop, si les profs s'aperçoivent qu'il a encore fabriqué un truc sans autorisation, on va se faire sermonner. Tu veux bien garder ça pour toi s'il te plaît ?" Supplia le jeune Serdaigle.

Nami acquiesça. "Mais si tu ne veux pas que ça se sache, tu ne devrais pas le raconter à tout le monde."

"Avec toi, c'est différent !" Sourit le troisième année. "Si tu me vends au professeur, je leur dirais que je t'ai vu batifoler dans les couloirs en pleine nuit !"

Une goutte apparut sur le front de Nami. Il allait se vendre lui-même par la même occasion, mais ça ne semblait pas le préoccuper.

"Si tu vois Cutty," continua le Serdaigle, "tu peux lui dire ? Je compte sur toi !"

Un maigre sourire apparu sur les lèvres de la rouquine. "D'accord, mais tâche de ne pas te faire prendre ! Et si tu te fais attraper, ne m'entraîne pas avec toi !"

"Promis !" Sourit le jeune homme. "Allez, je te laisse, je vais le chercher par là ! Avec un peu de chance, peut-être qu'un autre de mes colocataires l'a trouvé ! Et, mignonne petite chouette, au fait." Finit-il à l'adresse de Merry, immobile sur l'épaule de sa navigatrice.

"Merci, et fais attention, j'ai vu le professeur Flitwick par là !"

Le Serdaigle la remercia de loin en partant de là où elle venait.

Nami croisa les doigts pour sa sûreté et reprit sa route.

* * *

Dans l'interstice d'une porte, un postérieur se mit à dépasser.

"Commandant Chopper, au rapport !" Appela Usopp. "Que voyez-vous ?"

"R-Rien !" Bredouilla ce dernier.

"Chopper, _dans l'autre sens._ "

Le renne, frappé par la lueur d'intelligence, se tourna, présentant cette fois sa tête dans le couloir.

"Et maintenant ?"

"T-Toujours r-rien."

Brook passa à son tour sa tête dans l'ouverture, au-dessus de celle du médecin.

"Yohoho ! Il fait tout noir dans le couloir !"

"A-Aucune menace visible, chef !" Rapporta le plus jeune.

"Super commandants ! Bon travail !" Félicita Usopp en passant sa propre tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

" _Gya un fantôme !_ " Hurlèrent les trois Poussoufles en se collant contre le mur.

Ils retinrent tous les trois leurs respirations, laissant la Dame Grise traverser le couloir et disparaître dans le mur opposé.

"Je propose qu'on reste encore un peu ici." Murmura le tireur d'élite.

Ses deux acolytes acquiescèrent énergiquement.

* * *

Nami gravit un escalier quand elle entendit un grincement. Elle ferma les yeux avec fatigue.

Élève, professeur, préfet, fantôme, animal ou concierge ? Probablement pas fantôme, puisqu'ils volaient. Et elle avait déjà croisé assez d'élèves. Il ne restait que des indésirables. Elle recula d'un pas, cherchant à se blottir dans le noir, mais Merry quitta son épaule et s'envola vers l'origine du son. Nami la suivit rapidement, essayant de l'attraper pour la contraindre à se cacher, mais la chouette volait trop vite. Si bien qu'elle arriva face à face avec un énorme jeune en slip. Merry se posa sur son bras et piailla, tout en agitant ses ailes.

"Gahahaha, c'est ça que tu cherches ?" Demanda le jeune en rapprochant son poing de l'animal, avant de l'ouvrir et de dévoiler un amas de graines.

Merry roucoula avant de piocher gaiement dedans. Nami leva un sourcil. Il ne lui semblait pas que Merry était sous-alimentée. Il ne manquait plus qu'elle tourne comme leur capitaine, et devienne une goinfre émérite.

Le jeune garçon, que Nami identifia alors comme un Serdaigle qui avait déjeuné avec elle, se tourna vers elle. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans les couloirs, petite soeur ? Tu es venue admirer ma SUPER musculature ?!" Demanda-t-il en se penchant en jetant ses mains sur le côté, renversant les graines par accident. Merry s'envola alors et se posa par terre pour continuer à picorer les graines.

Une goutte d'eau apparut sur le front de la navigatrice.

"Non, je voulais juste me promener." Mentit-elle.

"Une SUPER promenade ?!" S'étonna le Serdaigle. "Mais c'est une SUPER idée ! Je peux me joindre à toi ?"

Les yeux de la rousse devinrent ronds comme des soucoupes. Avec ce gars à ses côtés, elle était sûre de se faire attraper.

"M-Mais dit-moi," entama-t-elle en cherchant à changer de sujet, "tu n'aurais pas rencontré un R-Sru... Chrutty ?"

"Non."

"Murtty ?"

"Non."

"Vrutty ?"

"Non."

"Prully ?"

"Non."

"Cutty ?"

"Oui, c'est moi."

"Slutt— C'EST TOI ?!" S'étonna la dernière Weasley. "Alors il faut que tu dépêches de retourner dans ta chambre ! Tes camarades te cherchent partout ! Une de tes inventions est en train d'enfumer votre dortoir ! Ils sont morts de peur !"

Cutty cligna des yeux avant de se redresser, et de se mettre à courir vers sa maison.

"Merci sis !" Hurla-t-il derrière lui, de la fumée suivant sa trajectoire.

Nami le regarda partir, puis se tourna vers sa compagne qui picorait le sol.

"Merry, ne me fais plus jamais ça !"

La chouette releva la tête, ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir sa maîtresse.

La rouquine se pencha, attrapa l'ancienne caravelle, et se remit en route.

Avec un peu de chance, c'était le dernier taré qu'elle croisait.

* * *

"Waw !" S'exclama Luffy en fixant la forêt depuis l'une des fenêtres du rez-de-chaussée.

Sanji regarda par-dessus son épaule et jura.

"Il y a de la fumée qui sort de la cheminée de Hagrid, il va falloir rester vigilant, je doute qu'il apprécie qu'on se promène sans autorisation dans la forêt interdite."

Luffy acquiesça avec tristesse, il aimait bien le demi-géant.

Tous deux traversèrent silencieusement la faible distance qui séparait le château sorcier de la forêt. Une fois arrivé, après s'être légèrement enfoncé dans la broussaille, Sanji s'alluma une cigarette, donnant le signal du départ à son capitaine. Celui-ci hurla de joie et se mit à courir de partout, déroutant son cuisinier qui voulait prendre une pause pour fumer tranquillement.

* * *

Fred et George, les yeux collés sur la carte, regardaient les mouvements de l'usurpatrice Weasley. Son parcours ne laissait aucune logique transparaître. Elle ne semblait ni se diriger vers une maison, ni vers la bibliothèque ou une salle de classe. D'un autre côté, presque aucun autre fraudeur ne démontrait d'objectif clair. Il y avait-il vraiment une raison pour qu'autant d'étudiants soient à l'extérieur de leurs chambres en pleine nuit ?

La fausse Weasley tourna à un croisement, arrachant des sourires sournois aux jumeaux. Elle se rapprochait d'eux. Fred replia sa carte et la rangea, ils allaient bientôt attraper l'imprudente.

Ils croisèrent leurs bras et s'étalèrent dans le couloir, comme un mur, pour piéger l'imposteur.

"Fred, George, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?" Interrogea Nami en reconnaissant ses frères à la faible lueur de sa baguette magique.

"Ginny ?!" S'étonnèrent les jumeaux, effrayant Merry qui battit des ailes.

"Mais, comment ça se fait ?!" Interrogea Fred en ressortant leur carte. George se pencha sur son dos, pour lire par-dessus son épaule.

La carte était claire. Ici se trouvaient Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Merry et Nami Weasley.

Fred abaissa sa carte et regarda sa petite soeur.

C'était bien elle. Il était positif. À moins que Ginny ait elle aussi une soeur jumelle cachée depuis tout ce temps.

"Dis-moi, Ginny, où a-t-on caché l'affreux bonnet que M'man t'avais tricoté pour tes sept ans ?" Interrogea George.

Nami fronça un sourcil. "Sous la planche grinçante de la chambre de Bill, qui ne grince d'ailleurs plus depuis."

"Pourquoi ?" Insista Fred.

Nami fronça les deux sourcils.

"Parce que je refusais de le porter, il était trop laid, mais Maman avait mis tout son coeur à l'ouvrage, alors je refusais de m'en séparer."

"C'est bien Ginny." Reconnu Fred, en relevant la carte. "Mais alors pourquoi—"

"Fred !" L'appela son jumeau. "Percy rentre au dortoir !" Pointa-t-il.

Fred ravala un juron.

"Mince, faut rentrer avant qu'il ne vérifie nos lits ! Lui et sa manie de vérifier qu'on dort _avant_ et _après_ ses rondes ! Bye frangine !"

"Fais gaffe à toi soeurette !" Lança George en partant en courant avec son frère.

Nami resta bête devant leur départ prématuré. Mais qu'avaient tous ces gens à apparaître et à disparaître en un éclair ?

"Heureusement, toi, tu ne me lâches pas." Sourit-elle à Merry en la caressant.

* * *

"Luffy !"

Sanji accourait derrière son capitaine, intenable dans la forêt interdite. Le cuisinier était assez fier de ses jambes, mais Luffy pouvait être un vrai sprinter quand il le voulait. Heureusement, l'élastique avait fini par trouver quelque chose qui avait attisé sa curiosité et ralentit sa course folle. Derrière lui, Sanji se permit de modérer son allure, pas le moins du monde essoufflé par sa précipitation. Arrivé à hauteur de son capitaine, il décida d'envoyer son pied dans le visage de ce dernier pour lui faire comprendre son état d'esprit, mais l'élastique esquiva, un doigt sur sa bouche.

"Chut, regarde."

Sanji stoppa son pied en l'air pour ne pas détruire l'arbre à côté de l'ancien chapeau de paille, et dirigea son regard vers le centre de la clairière auprès de laquelle ils avaient fini.

Là, une licorne d'un blanc mélangé à de l'or broutait l'herbe fraîche à ses pieds.

"Abandonne Luffy, ces créatures-là ne se laissent pas approcher." Conseilla le cuisinier en déposant une cigarette entre ses dents.

Mais 'abandonner' ne faisait pas parti du vocabulaire du brun. Lorsque le sang pur se tourna à nouveau vers lui, Luffy avait disparu. Par habitude, Sanji leva brusquement la tête et vit Luffy voler sur le dos de la licorne qui tentait de se débarrasser de lui. Le blond ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un soupir de fumée en voyant son capitaine ainsi malmené par l'animal. Cependant, l'élastique restait bon joueur, et n'utilisait pas son haki durement acquis pour dompter sa monture.

Pensée que le cuisinier regretta dès qu'il vit l'animal partir au galop avec son capitaine sur le dos.

Sanji jura en éteignant précipitamment sa cigarette et tâcha de poursuivre la silhouette déjà lointaine de la licorne et de son cavalier.

* * *

Soufflant, Nami vit avec soulagement qu'elle était arrivée. Elle prit deux secondes pour vérifier que personne n'était dans le couloir, puis colla son oreille à la porte du bureau du professeur McGonagall. Il n'était pas impossible que cette dernière se trouvait encore dans son bureau, mais aucune lumière ne dépassait en bas de la porte.

Nami tendit son oreille pour pouvoir détecter le bruit d'un crayon grattant du papier ou de feuilles étant manipulées. Mais elle n'entendit aucun de ces sons. À la place, un cliquetis de métal semblait se répercuter dans la salle.

Elle cligna des yeux, surprise. Aucun travail de bureau, à sa connaissance, ne pouvait faire ce bruit. En temps normal, elle aurait bien fait demi-tour, désolé pour toute les obstacles qu'elle aurait franchis pour rien, mais ce bruit-là la titillait. Elle avait l'habitude de l'entendre. Le bruit se propagea dans sa tête, et elle eut un flash. _Non, impossible_ , se dit-elle les yeux fermés. _Ça ne peut pas être ça._ Craignant d'avoir raison, elle tira doucement la porte qui s'ouvrit, branlante, les différentes parties de la serrure tranchée en morceau. Le teint de Nami blanchi.

Et, évidemment, en plein milieu du bureau du professeur McGonagall, Zoro était là, trempé de sueur, un énorme haltère dans sa main droite, tandis qu'il faisait des pompes avec son index de la main gauche.

Nami avala une goulée d'air. Elle savait que son équipage n'était pas fait pour aller à Poudlard, mais ils dépassaient un peu les bornes.

D'ailleurs, la rousse aurait dû le savoir. Depuis le premier jour où le professeur McGonagall avait confisqué tout l'attirail de musculation du sabreur, il était évident que ce dernier allait le récupérer.

Elle serra son poing de toutes ses forces et s'approcha du vert, avant de le cogner de toutes ses forces.

"NON, MAIS ÇA NE VA PAS ?!" Hurlèrent les deux pirates en coeurs, Zoro ayant une main sur sa tête fumante.

"POURQUOI TU FAIS DES POMPES EN PLEINE NUIT DANS LE BUREAU DU PROFESSEUR MCGONAGALL ?! TU CHERCHES LES ENNUIS ?!" Cria Nami, une main fumante.

"QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS SORCIÈRE ?! FOUS-MOI LA PAIX !" Se défendit Zoro assit sur le sol.

"TU NE PEUX PAS TE METTRE À MA PLACE UN PEU ?! Tu es le pire fardeau que cette Terre ait pu m'attribuer ! Mais pourquoi je suis venue à Poudlard, pourquoi ?!"

"Hum, dites…" Demanda une voix venant de la porte d'entrée, interrompant la joute orale. Nami se retourna à la vitesse de la lumière et découvrit deux petits Gryffondors penchés au travers de l'ouverture de la porte. Elle se souvint les avoir aussi rencontrés au petit déjeuner. Ce n'étaient jamais que les troisième de la soirée.

"Vous devriez crier un peu moins fort…" Conseilla un des deux garçons, Seamus Finnigan, si Nami se souvenait bien. "Vous allez alerter les surveillants."

Nami dut reconnaître que les garçons avaient raison. Elle contourna Zoro, décidant d'ignorer les derniers fraudeurs en date (elle en avait déjà rencontré assez cette nuit) et décida de fouiller dans les papiers de la directrice adjointe, quand elle s'aperçut que les lionceaux n'avaient pas bougés.

"Euh… Gicy ?" Tenta avec hésitation Dean Thomas.

" _Ginny_." Corrigea, irritée, la rousse.

"Oui, Ginny," répéta le sorcier," et Blaise ?" Voyant que le serpent qui s'était remis à faire des pompes lui avait offert son attention, il continua. "Vous auriez la moindre idée d'où se trouvent les cuisines ?"

Nami lâcha des yeux les copies des cinquièmes années qui traînaient sur le bureau et fixa les lionceaux. La tare de Luffy était contagieuse ?

" _À cette heure-ci ?_ " Grinça-t-elle entre ses dents.

Seamus hocha la tête. "Harry y va toujours pour prendre un goûter de minuit."

 _Plus un buffet,_ pensa la rouquine.

"Et, comme Seamus avait soif," reprit Dean, "on s'est dit qu'on allait se joindre à lui !"

"Vous ne pouviez pas plutôt boire dans un robinet de la salle de bain ?" Interrogea Nami, atterrée.

"Non !" Refusa énergiquement Dean. "Pourquoi se contenter d'eau alors qu'on peut aller boire du coca-cola dans les cuisines ?!"

 _Pour éviter de se faire attraper par les professeurs et renvoyer de Poudlard ?_ Hésita la fille Weasley. Mais elle ne tenait pas à ce que leur discussion s'éternise. _Elle_ ne traînait pas dans les couloirs par simple plaisir. Elle tenait à retourner dans sa chambre au plus vite.

"Je ne sais pas où est la cuisine." Avoua à la place la rouquine. "Et Blaise est déjà incapable de retourner à sa chambre."

"Hey ! Je sais parfaitement me diriger !" Grogna entre deux pompes le susnommé.

Nami lui accorda un bref regard supérieur et se retourna vers les lionceaux.

"Et j'ai croisé Harry, il ne va pas à la cuisine ce soir. Vous n'avez qu'à retourner dans votre chambre."

"Quoi ?" Lâchèrent avec dépit les deux Gryffondors.

"Tant pis, on lui ramènera un souvenir !" Sourit Dean en fermant la porte du bureau avant de partir avec son ami.

Nami soupira et s'affaira à fouiller les papiers de la professeur de métamorphose, pendant que Zoro finissait ses pompes.

* * *

Brook, Chopper et Usopp avançaient extrêmement lentement dans le couloir, terrifiés et les yeux humides.

"T-Tout va b-bien." Commenta Chopper en mettant un pied devant l'autre. "T-Tout va bien."

Mais un crissement au bout du couloir fit disparaître le peu de confidence qui leur restait.

Ils n'avaient nulle part où se cacher, remarqua avec terreur Usopp. Effrayés, les trois Poussoufles qui voyaient une silhouette des plus effrayantes s'approcher se resserrèrent. L'inconnu, indiscernable dans la noirceur du couloir, se rapprocha du groupe avec calme et droiture, imposant d'autant plus de peur aux trois pirates. _Et s'il s'agissait de Rogue ?_ Il allait sûrement les réduire en poussière sous le coup de l'énervement !

Puis le bras de l'étranger bougea et se dirigea vers la tête de Brook. Terrifié, l'ancien squelette mit ses bras en prévision de l'attaque qui allait suivre, les yeux fermés de toutes ses forces.

* * *

 **Finish ! Mais, comme je ne suis pas sans coeur et qu'il ne se passe rien de... renversant ? dans ce chapitre, je vous en donne deux pour le prix d'un ! Youhou ! C'est les soldes..**


	6. Un peu de citrouille ?

**Salut tout le monde ! Alors, vous avez la foi de continuer ? J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Brook, Chopper et Usopp étaient terrifiés par une silhouette inconnue bien trop proche d'eux. Brook, envoyé en première ligne, avait ses bras en protection, craignant le coup que l'inconnu semblait vouloir lui asséner. La main punitive se rapprocha de sa tête. Puis, à la grande surprise de l'ancien squelette, elle se contenta de se poser sur sa chevelure.

"Je le savais !" Sourit avec victoire l'inconnu. "Trouvé, Skelett !"

Ce dernier ouvrit anxieusement un oeil. La personne qui lui faisait face attrapa alors sa baguette et lança un faible sort de lumière pour dévoiler son identité.

"Cédric !" Lança avec étonnement l'ancien pirate.

Diggory retint un rire, en caressant l'abondante chevelure de son camarade. "Allez, tout va bien maintenant. Je vais vous ramener à notre dortoir." Assura-t-il avec douceur en jetant un vague coup d'oeil aux deux autres Poussoufles cachés derrière son ami.

Chopper et Brook avaient les larmes aux yeux, tandis que Cédric récupérait la lanterne de l'ancien squelette. Il jeta un sort sur cette dernière et sourit avec protection aux trois perdus. "On sera bientôt à la maison." Assura-t-il chaleureusement. Il tendit alors sa main, attendant que Brook la prenne. Celui-ci le fit, et donna son autre main à Chopper. Le renne voulait aussi partager avec Usopp, cependant le tireur hésita. S'ils rencontraient un problème, il aurait besoin de ses deux mains pour se protéger. Mais les yeux implorants de leur médecin eu raison de lui, et il attrapa la main tendue. Tout le groupe reprit alors sa marche, derrière les pas assurés de Diggory.

* * *

Nami était assise sur le fauteuil de professeur McGonagall, les sourcils froncés. Aucune trace de la pierre rouge dans sa paperasserie. Soit la Directrice adjointe avait brûlé tous les papiers qui s'y rapportaient, soit Dumbledore les avait. Ou toute l'affaire avait été résolue à l'oral. Mais vu la protection qui entourait la pierre, il devait s'agir d'une affaire suffisamment important pour obliger Poudlard à garder quelques contrats, non ? Ou Nami allait devoir tirer les vers du nez aux professeurs. Toujours était-il que son travail ici se finissait. Elle remit tout en ordre sur le bureau et attrapa Merry.

"Zoro, on rentre au dortoir !" Statua-t-elle. "Remets tes affaires à leurs places."

Le sabreur, un haltère dans la bouche, voulait lui rétorquer qu'il n'obéissait pas à _ses_ ordres, mais il avait dû mal à articuler en faisant ses pompes. Il finit donc sa série avant de se relever.

"Je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir te ta part !" Rugit-il.

"Vraiment ?" Demanda avec une voix innocente la navigatrice. "Il me semblait pourtant que tu avais encore une certaine dette à me rembourser… Ce serait bête qu'elle augmente soudainement…"

Zoro fut pris de court. Dire que, dans sa précédente vie, il avait réussi l'exploit de ne jamais la rembourser complètement.

"Ne t'inquiète pas." Sourit de plus belle la rousse. "Je vais te la convertir en Gallions. En ancien Gallions même, pour que tu puisses en prononcer la valeur de ton vivant."

La lumière de richesse dans les yeux de la plus jeune Weasley mit Zoro mal à l'aise. _Jamais_ , jamais il ne parviendrait à la rembourser. Sa dette le poursuivra pour l'éternité.

"Bon, trêve de bavardage." Coupa la rouquine, entourée d'un halo de bonheur. "Il est temps d'y aller."

* * *

"ARRÊTE-TOI !" Hurla Luffy, secoué par sa monture. Il avait perdu son cuisinier, et il savait que ce dernier lui en voudrait.

Soudainement, obéissant à son ordre, la licorne se stoppa net, à la surprise de l'élastique qui était sûr de ne pas avoir utilisé de haki. Il se redressa, les cheveux en bataille et admira avec joie un buste humain surmontant une croupe de cheval.

"Trop cool !" S'exclama-t-il, des étoiles pleins les yeux. Il sauta à terre et accourut admirer de plus près le centaure.

Celui-ci resta étrangement calme et immobile pendant l'observation de petit pirate qui explosait de joie. Puis, une fois qu'il avait décidé que celui-ci l'avait suffisamment contemplé, il se tourna pour lui faire face.

"Tu es un élève de Poudlard ?" Demanda-t-il. "Tu ne devrais sûrement pas être ici—"

"Et tu parles !" Coupa Luffy, peu préoccupé par ses mots. "Trop cool ! Tu crois que je pourrais devenir un centaure comme toi ?! Ce serait trop cool !"

"Garçon, il faut vraiment que tu retournes à ton école. La forêt n'est pas sûre."

Luffy acquiesça, mais, pour une raison obscure, le centaure était sûr que l'enfant n'avait pas écouté un mot de son discours.

Il soupira avec force avant de pointer son dos. "Monte, je vais te ramener."

Il ne fallut pas en dire plus. Le jeune garçon brilla de joie et sauta sur le dos du centaure.

"Au fait, moi, c'est Firenze." Se présenta le centaure.

"Oh, moi, c'est Harry !"

"Harry ?" Répéta Firenze, les sourcils froncés. "Harry _Potter_ ?"

Luffy acquiesça avec vigueur, pressé que le centaure se mette en route.

"Alors on ne devrait pas traîner." Grinça Firenze en se rapprochant de la licorne pour qu'elle se joigne à eux. "Viens, on va te ramener près de tes parents." Dit-il à l'attention de la jeune licorne, qui se joignit à eux, à la plus grande joie de Luffy.

* * *

Gauche, gauche, droite, pensa Nami avec aigreur. Mais pourquoi leur donjon se trouvait-il à l'autre bout du château ? Heureusement, il commençait à se faire sérieusement tard, et la plupart des Préfets et des professeurs étaient sûrement allés se coucher.

Elle prit le petit couloir de Défense contre les Forces du mal, quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'entendait plus les pas de Zoro. Elle faillit s'écrouler en pleurs quand elle s'aperçut qu'il avait disparu.

* * *

Brook, Chopper et Usopp étaient bien cachés derrière la stature protectrice de Cédric Diggory, celui-ci menant avec calme et droiture la marche. Il avait même un petit sourire sur les lèvres face à la frayeur de ses compagnons.

Puis, coupant leur silencieuse marche, Usopp pointa un doigt à l'horizon.

" _Q-Quelqu'un, i-il y a q-quelqu'un !_ "

Immédiatement affolés, les trois pirates s'agitèrent dans le dos de Diggory pour chercher la position la plus sûre, alors que ce dernier ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Cédric attendit ainsi que ses compagnons se calment avant de reprendre sa marche.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!" Chuchota avec effarement Usopp, agrippé au dos de Brook.

"Et si c'était un fantôme ?!" Craignit Chopper. Ils ne pourront pas se défendre car toutes leurs attaques le traverseront !

"Il va nous manger tout cru !" Pleura l'ancien squelette.

"Allons." Calma avec bienveillance Diggory. "Vous voyez bien qu'il s'agit d'un élève de première année perdu. Et on est à Poudlard, il ne serait pas étonnant de croiser un fantôme. Mais, soyez-en sûrs, ils ne peuvent pas vous faire de mal. La pire chose qu'ils pourraient faire, ce serait de prévenir Rusard ! Et rien ne vous mangera tout cru ici." Finit Cédric en ayant fixé à tour de rôle ses trois compagnons.

Une fois sûr qu'il avait rallié à sa cause ses trois amis, il s'avança vers le jeune perdu. Celui-ci était trempé de sueur et portait l'uniforme de Serpentard, complètement ouvert sur son abdomen des plus musclés.

"Bonsoir." Commença aimablement Cédric en soulevant leur lanterne à la hauteur de leurs visages. "Tu es perdu ?" Les donjons étaient assez loin et Diggory ne voyait ce qu'un Serpentard pouvait faire aussi loin de son dortoir.

"Non." Assura celui-ci en jetant des regards de tous les côtés. "C'est cette sorcière qui s'est encore perdue."

Délicatement, Brook détendit ses jambes pour s'élever de toute sa hauteur et fixer le Serpentard par-dessus la tête de son ami. Moins grands, Chopper et Usopp se contentèrent de se pencher sur le côté.

"Oh, tu recherches une amie ?" Comprit Cédric, amusé par les chatouilles que faisaient par accident ses trois amis dans son dos.

"Blaise !" Reconnu Chopper avec étonnement avant de sortir de sa cachette. "Tu t'es encore perdu !" Devina-t-il avec un regard amusé.

Zoro le fixa, sans sembler le reconnaître, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils de Chopper.

"Je suis Terry Boot, un ami d'Harry ! On a mangé ensemble ce matin !"

Les visages de Brook et Usopp s'éclairèrent.

"Et moi, c'est Skelett !" Se présenta Brook, décidant finalement de lâcher son bouclier humain.

"Et je suis le grand Neville Londubat !" Exagéra Usopp, enflammé par sa présentation. "Mais, je suis sûr que tu le savais déjà."

Zoro se contenta de grogner pour leur informer qu'il les avait écoutés, mais ne semblait pas emballé par leur rencontre.

" _Blaise Zabini._ " Gronda une voix sortie des tréfonds des Enfers du couloir.

Glacés à son entente, les trois courageux Poussoufles se jetèrent derrière Diggory, à la recherche de sa vaine protection bien qu'il fut également figé sur place.

Zoro blanchit drastiquement et se tourna dans le couloir d'où Nami émergeait avec une soif de sang déchirant son visage. Rapide comme l'éclair, elle envoya son poing dans la figure du sabreur qui ne put rien faire pour l'esquiver. Zoro fut projeté à terre de pleine force et creusa un petit trou dans le plancher. Nami attrapa alors son oreille et le redressa pour mieux lui briser les tympans.

" **Me suivre, ce n'est pourtant pas si compliqué ?! Tu as juste à me _suivre_ , alors pourquoi tu ne parviens pas à le faire correctement ?!**"

Un hululement calma la rousse alors qu'elle lâchait sa proie.

"Heureusement que Merry parvient toujours à te retrouver." Ajouta-t-elle tandis qu'une chouette se posait sur ses épaules. "Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sinon."

Puis, en tournant la tête, elle sembla s'apercevoir de la présence des Poussoufles.

"Oh, bonsoir. Merci d'avoir gardé cet incapable. On ne va pas s'imposer plus longtemps."

Les quatre Poussoufles, peu rassurés par la démonstration de force de la dernière Weasley, se contentèrent de hocher leurs têtes, de peur de la froisser avec un commentaire désobligeant.

Nami s'en contenta. Elle attrapa le col de Zoro et allait repartir quand elle eu un flash. Elle se tourna de trois quarts, pour avoir les Poussoufles dans son angle de vision, et demanda.

"Si vous croisez un Serdaigle à la recherche de 'Cutty', dites-lui que c'est bon, je l'ai renvoyé dans son dortoir."

Les trois pirates acquiescèrent en avalant leurs salives, apeurés.

Cela suffit à la rousse qui reprit sa route, traînant sa victime derrière elle.

"Effrayante." Commenta Chopper une fois qu'elle avait disparu.

"Oui, assez." Avoua Cédric.

"Dépêchons-nous de retourner à nos chambres." Proposa Brook, vivement approuvé par les autres.

* * *

Sanji avait ralenti son allure. Il mordillait sa cigarette de toute ses forces en tâchant de suivre la piste de la licorne. Mais il n'était pas sûr d'être sur la bonne voie. La forêt contenait une infinité de traces, plus ou moins récentes, plus ou moins effacées, et il devait avouer qu'il n'était plus sûr d'être sur la bonne route. Il leva son pied pour éviter une racine volante et continua à se frayer un chemin dans les broussailles. Une licorne avec un cavalier aurait-elle vraiment pu passer par là ? D'un autre côté, c'était une bonne solution pour se débarrasser de l'inopportun. Il baissa la tête pour éviter une branche et sembla atterrir sur ce qui ressemblait à sentier. Il aspira de l'air de sa cigarette et la recracha en se concentrant. Il ferma les yeux et tâcha d'utiliser son haki pour détecter son capitaine, mais il n'y parvenait pas. Il n'allait quand même pas devoir s'entraîner comme l'autre abruti de sabreur ?! Il souffla de la fumée et reprit sa route quand un cri l'immobilisa.

"SANJI !"

À sa droite, il entendit les sons d'un cheval au galop. Étrangement, il avait fini par être retrouvé par son capitaine, et non l'inverse. Cela ne l'empêcherait de toute façon pas de punir ce dernier.

"SANJI !"

Le cuisinier leva un sourcil en voyant que l'élastique était assis derrière un buste d'homme.

 _Super_ , pensa amèrement le fumeur. _Après la licorne, le centaure._ Il allait devoir revenir, car son capitaine n'allait sûrement pas arrêter ses visites de la forêt interdite maintenant.

Le centaure freina sa course à quelques mètres du blond, et regarda Sanji.

"C'est lui, ton ami ?" Demanda-t-il à l'adresse de sa charge.

"Oui !" Sourit Luffy en se balançant sur son dos. "C'est Sanji ! Mon cuisinier !"

Le blond vit alors que Firenze regardait d'un mauvais oeil sa cigarette. Ce qui était compréhensible. Il pourrait mettre le feu par accident à la forêt. Décidant de mettre en confiance cela qui lui avait ramené son capitaine, Sanji éteignit sa cigarette à l'aide d'une formule sans baguette et rangea son mégot dans sa poche.

"Merci, je vais m'occuper de lui maintenant." Assura-t-il en offrant une main à l'élastique pour l'aider à descendre.

Firenze secoua sa tête.

"Je vais vous raccompagner à la sortie de la forêt. La forêt n'est pas sûr pour deux enfants."

Luffy voulut rétorquer qu'il voulait continuer son exploration, mais Sanji lui donna un coup de pied à l'arrière de la tête.

" _On rentre._ " Décida-t-il sans laisser de place à la discussion.

Les deux mains sur sa tête, Luffy regarda ses pieds avec une moue boudeuse. Il devait y avoir encore tellement de choses à voir ici !

Mais Sanji avait été clair. Dans un silence assez pesant, la troupe se mit en route pour rentrer chez eux.

* * *

Arrivée dans sa chambre, Nami tomba comme une masse sur son lit. Elle était morte de fatigue, et n'avait obtenu aucun indice supplémentaire sur la pierre. Elle avait définitivement perdu sa soirée.

* * *

Usopp, Chopper et Brook ne purent empêcher des larmes de couler le long de leurs joues quand les tonneaux de leur maison se refermèrent derrière eux après leur passage.

"Ça fait tellement de bien d'être de retour à la maison !" Pleura Usopp, enlacé par Chopper et Brook, dans un câlin de soulagement mutuel.

Cédric lâcha un petit rire avant de frapper dans ses mains. "Allez, tout le monde au lit maintenant !"

Il poussa un peu les trois amis, afin de la mener dans leurs chambres respectives, étant donné que leurs jambes ne marchaient plus très bien.

Une fois qu'il avait réussi à déposer chacun d'entre eux sur leur lit, Cédric retira ses chaussures et s'étala sur son lit, prêt à dormir, quand il entendit un murmure provenant du fond du coeur.

"Merci."

Cédric s'endormit avec un magnifique sourire sur les lèvres.

* * *

 _Enfin,_ Sanji et Luffy, qui faisait toujours la moue, parvinrent jusqu'à leur chambre. Le blond ne perdit pas de temps à retirer ses souliers, quand il aperçut un paquetage sur leur table de nuit. Une assiette remplie de fruit, sur laquelle reposait un petit mot.

' _On est allé faire une razzia en cuisine, et on vous a ramené un petit souvenir._

— _Seamus et Dean_ '

Le cuisinier sourit et tendit le plateau à son capitaine émerveillé. Demain, il faudra qu'il pense à ramener quelque chose à leurs deux colocataires.

* * *

Nami n'avait définitivement pas assez dormi. Une plaie d'être un enfant. Elle se souvenait de toutes ces fois où elle avait passé la nuit à se battre, et la journée à faire la fête. Mais où était passée toute son énergie ?! Même quand elle était enfant, elle ne dormait pas tant que ça ! Elle leva la tête, sentant la présence de Robin à ses côtés.

"Alors ? La nuit a été fructueuse ?" Demanda l'archéologue.

Nami se demanda vaguement pourquoi la brune lui demandait, puisqu'elle mettrait sa main à couper que celle-ci connaissait déjà la réponse. Mais une petite conversation ne ferait pas de mal.

"Pas vraiment. Mais je suis tombée sur Blaise que je n'avais pas remarqué que j'avais perdu. Je n'ai pas _complètement_ perdu ma soirée."

Robin sourit comme à son habitude à sa réponse, n'attendant pas de discussion plus longue.

Les filles franchirent alors le seuil de la grande salle, Nami ayant abandonné Zoro dans leur dortoir car elle était sûre que, malgré son sens de l'orientation périmé, il se débrouillerait très bien tout seul pour retrouver son capitaine.

À l'intérieur, un rassemblement s'était formé et des chuchotements horrifiés se répandaient. Nami l'aurait bien ignoré pour aller profiter de son petit déjeuner, mais ses frères jumeaux l'attrapèrent, pétillants de joie.

"Comment ?"

"Que se passe-t-il ?" Demandèrent-ils avec la plus grande innocence du monde, sous les rires de Robin. Celle-ci adorait décidément Poudlard.

" _FRED, GEORGE !_ " Tonna Percy, debout devant le rassemblement, figé d'effroi. " _VENEZ ICI_ _ **TOUT DE SUITE !**_ "

"Oui ?" Demanda avec délicatesse George, amenant Fred avec lui alors qu'il s'approchait de leur frère aîné.

"Que pouvons-nous pour toi ?" Ajouta avec finesse Fred, une fois qu'ils étaient suffisamment proches du Préfet.

Percy, le visage noir de colère s'extirpa du rassemblement qui lui fit une haie d'honneur. Les élèves s'écartèrent suffisamment pour laisser la dernière folie des jumeaux visible à tout de la salle.

Les sabliers de décompte des points avaient été trafiqués, si bien que tous les points des Serpentards avaient fini équitablement répartis dans les sabliers des trois autres maisons, largement visibles puis que les émeraudes des Serpentards dénotaient avec les saphirs, les rubis et les diamants des autres maisons.

" _Oh !_ " S'écrièrent, choqués, les jumeaux Weasley, leurs mains sur leurs visages figés d'effroi. "Quelle horreur !" S'exclamèrent-ils en coeur.

Mais le dur regard de Percy de ne les lâcha pas d'une miette.

En le remarquant, Fred fit semblant d'être offensé.

"Attends, tu ne penses quand même pas…"

"Quoi ?!" Se retourna George, fixant ses frères.

"…qu'on a fait ça ?!" Finit Fred, blessé.

"Voyons, tu sais très bien qu'on ne ferait jamais une chose pareille !" Assura George en tapotant le dos de son jumeau pour le réconforter.

"Treize ans de vie commune et à la première embrouille, il nous accuse." Pleura Fred.

"Tu devrais avoir honte !" Cria George en enlaçant son jumeau. "Et nous accuser ainsi, sans preuve ! Tu es vraiment le pire !"

Percy fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas besoin de preuves pour savoir qui étaient les coupables. Mais l'administration ne marchait pas comme ça.

"Allons, que se passe-t-il ?" Interrogea, droite, le professeur McGonagall en rentrant dans la Grande Salle. Elle tourna sa tête vers les jumeaux Weasley, enlacés, et vit, au-dessus d'eux, les sabliers truqués. Ses yeux s'agrandirent comme des soucoupes avant de reprendre leurs tailles normales. " _Qui a fait ça ?_ "

La salle resta silencieuse, avant que Percy ne prenne son courage à deux mains.

"Fred et George, professeur."

Celle-ci tourna son regard acéré vers les jumeaux, quand Lee Jordan se mit en protection devant eux en écartant ses bras.

"Il les accuse sans preuve ! Il est juste énervé de ne pas avoir trouvé le coupable dans les couloirs pendant sa ronde."

La Directrice adjointe retourna son regard vers Percy.

"Dit-il la vérité ? Ou avez-vous une preuve ?"

Percy baissa sa tête et admira ses pieds. Il n'osait pas avouer qu'il avait failli à sa tâche.

McGonagall le lâcha finalement du regard et se tourna vers le rassemblement. "Où sont les Préfets et les Préfets-en-Chef ?"

Plusieurs élèves s'avancèrent et firent un rang devant le professeur de métamorphose.

"L'un d'entre vous a-t-il attrapé un élève se promenant dans les couloirs cette nuit ?"

Les préfets secouèrent leurs têtes. Pourtant, ce n'était pas par manque d'élèves. Nami, à elle toute seule, en avait croisé quatorze. Et elle n'avait pas croisé tout le monde ! Elle n'avait pas croisé tous les Serdaigles ! Donc, soit les Préfets dormaient pendant leurs rondes, soient ils les faisaient avec un bandeau sur les yeux et de la cire d'abeille dans les oreilles.

"Bien, ce sera tout pour ce matin." Congédia le professeur. "Retournez à vos tables. On ouvrira une enquête."

Tâchant, pour une fois, de se faire petits, les jumeaux Weasley retournèrent discrètement à leurs tables avec Lee, avant de laisser des sourires fiers s'étaler sur leurs visages.

"Arrêtez." Leur conseilla Lee. "Percy serait capable d'utiliser vos sourires comme des preuves !"

"Peut-être, mais les professeurs ne l'accepteront pas !" Assura joyeusement George en attrapant une pomme.

Nami les regarda avec une goutte sur la tête. Elle s'inquiétait pour son équipage qui semblait avoir du mal à respecter les règles de l'école, mais les jumeaux avaient parfaitement réussi à aller jusqu'en troisième année sans se faire renvoyer ! Tout était possible ! Elle salua Robin et partit attraper de la nourriture sur sa table avant de partir à la recherche de Zoro. Elle s'inquiétait un tout petit peu pour l'endroit où il avait pu aller.

* * *

Sanji regarda le tableau de Botanique avec fatigue. Pourquoi devaient-ils apprendre tout des plantes sauf la façon de les cuisiner ? Il était cuisinier, pas jardinier ! Leurs professeurs pensaient réellement qu'ils étaient intéressés par le nombre de kilos de terreau nécessaire pour faire pousser des Snargaloufs ? D'un autre côté, Luffy en profitait pour dormir allègrement. Mais il allait encore être insupportable au moment d'aller se coucher.

* * *

Nami regarda Zoro agiter sa baguette en tout sens pour essayer de lancer un sortilège de lévitation. Ce qui fut un énorme échec. Il aurait été plus efficace de souffler sur la plume posée sur son bureau. Étrange que l'ancien chasseur de pirate soit si mauvais avec les sorts. Ou peut-être était-ce à cause de la plume, pensa-t-elle en voyant le bureau voisin décoller. Elle n'était pas assez intéressante, Zoro aimait bien faire les choses en grand. Faire des abdos avec trois tonnes dans la bouche par exemple.

* * *

Les cours du matin étaient enfin finis. McGonagall déplora l'absence d'indices pouvant dénoncer le ou les coupables qui avaient joué avec les sabliers, mais, au moins, les points avaient pu être remis à leurs places. Le professeur Flitwick en avait même profité pour lancer un sort aux sabliers. Si les comiques voulaient réitérer leur blague, ils auront droit à celle du professeur de sortilège.

Minerva avançait d'un pas sûr. Elle était enfin parvenue à mettre tous les professeurs de la jeune Granger d'accord sur son compte, et il ne restait plus qu'à amener cette dernière dans le bureau du Directeur. McGonagall était allée la chercher à la bibliothèque, la deuxième salle commune des Serdaigles, mais la petite n'y était pas. Elle allait donc regarder dans la Grande Salle, si la jeune Granger avait décidé de travailler en groupe.

Il s'avéra que Minerva avait raison. Dans la Grande Salle, à la table Poussoufle, Hermione Granger était assise, un livre sous les yeux, juste en face de Ginny Weasley. Cette dernière feuilletait son propre livre, à côté de Blaise Zabini, qui fixait une plume sous ses yeux.

"Je veux me promener !" Gémit Harry Potter, en face de Zabini et à côté de Granger.

" _Non_. Aucun de vous ne bougera avant que vous ne fassiez voltiger vos plumes !" Rappela Ginny en tournant une page de volume.

"Maiiiiis !" Gémit Luffy, fatigué de secouer sa baguette en l'air sans aucun résultat.

"Pas de mais." Gronda Ginny.

"Allez, courage !" Sourit Terry Boot en pliant ses affaires. Il était l'heure de ses cours supplémentaires à l'infirmerie.

"Si tu es sage, peut-être que le grand sorcier Longbottom viendra t'aider !" Encouragea Neville Londubat en enfilant la lanière de son sac. Chourave l'avait nommé responsable des plantes, et il était l'heure d'aller les arroser.

Minerva avait toujours été épaté par la facilité avec laquelle les premières années de cette année se mélangeaient entre les différentes maisons.

Les deux Poussoufles saluèrent leurs amis et sortirent de la pièce, croisant au passage le professeur McGonagall qui s'approchait de la table.

"Mademoiselle Granger." Appela-t-elle.

Robin leva les yeux de son livre et porta son attention sur la Directrice adjointe.

"Veuillez me suivre."

Nami envoya un regard interloqué à son amie, cherchant si celle-ci avait quoi que ce soit qui puisse lui être reproché, mais n'était pas sûr d'elle. Robin ne s'était jamais fait attraper en se promenant la nuit, ni pour aucun de ses vols ou de ses emprunts, si ?

Calmement, Robin referma son livre. Elle se leva, sourit à la navigatrice et à son capitaine, avant de partir à la suite de la professeure de métamorphose.

Nami se sentit soudainement seule. Avec Sanji à son entraînement de Quidditch, il n'y avait plus qu'elle pour veiller sur les deux casse-cous de l'équipage.

 _Pourvu que Robin revienne rapidement, et qu'il ne s'agisse de rien de grave !_ Pria-t-elle.

* * *

Robin garda un visage inexpressif lorsque la professeure McGonagall s'adressa à une gargouille et lui souffla un mot de passe. La gargouille se mit alors à bouger, libérant un pan du mur qui s'ouvrait pour laisser place à un escalier.

Robin, décidément, adorait Poudlard. Le château recelait de nombreux mystères et de nombreuses connaissances. Sans compter que c'était également l'endroit où son équipage se réunissait, elle avait vraiment toutes les raisons d'aimer cette école !

Elle monta avec la professeure de métamorphose, jusqu'à une porte en chêne aux reflets chatoyants. Minerva frappa à la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit sur le bureau du professeur Dumbledore. Robin put ainsi admirer tous ses professeurs réunis, assis sur des chaises amenées pour l'occasion puisque le bureau ne semblait pas fabriqué pour contenir autant de monde.

"Asseyez-vous, mademoiselle Granger." Proposa gentiment le directeur en pointant la dernière chaise disponible, juste en face de lui.

Robin s'installa avec grâce sur la chaise, pas le moins du monde gênée d'être ainsi le centre d'attention de ses professeurs et du Directeur.

Dumbledore réunit ses mains sur la table dans un geste rassurant, comme pour montrer qu'il ne comptait pas attaquer la jeune fille, et revêtit un doux sourire protecteur pour la mettre à l'aise. Bien que cela ne s'avérait pas nécessaire.

"Mademoiselle Granger, vos professeurs m'ont fait part de vos exploits académiques." Les professeurs acquiescèrent pour appuyer le discours du Directeur. "Et, après discussion, nous nous sommes dit que vous deviez très certainement vous ennuyer en classe. Plusieurs de vos professeurs ont déploré vous voir lire des livres pendant les heures de cours." Dumbledore lui envoya un regard appuyé pardessus ses lunettes, comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une attitude acceptable. "On a donc décidé de vous aménager un nouvel emploi du temps, afin que vous puissiez suivre à la fois les cours de première et de deuxième année, pour passer les deux examens en même temps à la fin de l'année, bien évidemment."

Il vit Robin réfléchir puis sourire.

"Tu n'as pas besoin de répondre tout de suite !" La coupa Dumbledore. "Tu peux prendre du temps pour réfléchir, en discuter avec tes parents, avec tes professeurs, ou qui tu veux."

Mais Robin savait déjà ce qu'elle voulait. Et devoir quitter prématurément Poudlard alors que la moitié de son équipage devrait encore y rester ne faisait pas partit de ses projets.

"Je vous remercie, mais tout apprendre plus vite ne m'intéresse pas. Je veux en apprendre plus que les autres. À la place, serait-il possible de me rendre aux cours optionnels des troisièmes années ? Il est impossible qu'un troisième année les suive tous en même temps, donc j'aimerais commencer dès maintenant à m'y rendre."

Dumbledore cligna des yeux. Ce n'était pas dans ses prévisions. Qu'avaient les élèves cette année à vouloir faire des choses qui ne leur étaient pas proposées ? Et les cours optionnels des troisièmes années nécessitaient d'avoir déjà suivi les deux années précédentes. La jeune Granger n'allait pas pouvoir suivre les cours. D'un autre côté, si ça lui faisait plaisir…

Le professeur McGonagall, étonné par le long silence du Directeur, allait refuser à sa place, pensant que la jeune fille allait perdre son temps plus qu'autre chose, mais Dumbledore reprit finalement les rênes de la discussion.

"D'accord. Tu peux y aller."

Minerva ouvrit de grands yeux, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu passer par la tête du Directeur, quand celui-ci continua.

"Mais n'hésite pas à venir me voir si tu sens que tu n'as pas le niveau et que tu préfèrerais arrêter."

Robin acquiesça en se levant, décidant que la discussion était clause. Elle avait eu ce qu'elle voulait. Elle sortit du bureau et reprit seule la route vers le réfectoire. Avec un peu de chance, Zoro et Luffy avaient enfin réussi à faire voler leurs plumes, et elle allait devoir les aider, avec Nami, à faire leurs devoirs d'histoire de la Magie.

* * *

Nami perdit sa mâchoire en apprenant pourquoi son amie avait été convoquée.

"Ils voulaient te faire sauter une classe ?!"

Robin rit en acquiesçant. Et Nami se retint de frapper sa tête contre la table. Évidemment que Robin n'avait pas pu se faire attraper pour avoir fouiné dans la section interdite ! Elle était la discrétion incarnée !

Robin gloussa devant le visage expressif de la navigatrice, avant de tourner son regard vers les deux autres pirates, pour regarder ce qu'ils faisaient.

Luffy soufflait pour faire voler sa plume, tout en faisant rouler sa baguette.

Quant à Zoro, il fixait avec tellement de haine sa plume qu'il avait plus de la chance de la carboniser que de la faire voler.

Robin ria de plus belle. Oh, qu'elle aimait son équipage !

* * *

Le reste de la journée se passa sans heurte. Nami réfléchit du mieux qu'elle put. Qui pouvait avoir des informations sur la pierre rouge ? Apparemment, au vu des pièges, un peu tous les professeurs. D'ailleurs, elle ne serait même pas étonnée qu'ils aient tous mis la main à la patte en créant une embûche chacun. Dans ce cas, qui serait plus propice à dévoiler des informations ? Sûrement pas McGonagall…

* * *

"Je peux savoir ce que c'est que _ça_ ?" Demanda avec colère Sanji en levant une feuille déchiquetée sur laquelle étaient tracés des gribouillis.

"C'est ma copie d'histoire." Avoua, sans fierté, Luffy, en essayant de se faire tout petit.

"Pourquoi ressemble-t-elle plus à un torchon ?!" Tonna le blond, assis face à son capitaine, dans la salle commune des Gryffondors.

"Allons, calme-toi Draco." Intervint Dean en s'asseyant sur une chaise à côté lui.

"Tu sais bien qu'Harry n'est pas un… intellectuel." Chercha Seamus en prenant place en face.

"Il ne sait même pas utiliser une plume !" Désespéra Sanji. Mais il aurait dû s'y attendre. Dans leur précédente vie, il n'avait jamais vu Luffy écrire. Il avait même eu des doutes si l'élastique savait lire autre chose que les chiffres de sa prime.

"Et devine qui a une solution !" S'élança avec joie Thomas. "C'est tonton Dean !" Sourit-il en sortant un stylo bic de sa poche. "Laisse tomber les plumes merdiques de sorcier ! Voilà un bon vieux stylo à encre ! Rien de mieux pour les étudiants moldus !"

Luffy regarda le stylo qui lui était tendu et vit la ressemblance avec ceux qu'utilisaient sa tante et son oncle. Il l'essaya sur un bout de papier et remarqua avec joie la différence.

Sanji fut soulagé de voir que l'élastique allait enfin pouvoir écrire plus de trois mots sans trouer sa feuille ou casser sa plume.

"Merci Dean." Soupira-t-il du fond du coeur.

"Un plaisir !" Assura ce dernier en souriant de toutes ses dents.

"Maintenant, au boulot Harry !" Lança Seamus en sortant ses affaires scolaires. "Je crois que nous avons une disserte à rendre demain…"

Sanji ferma ses yeux en voyant sa tâche de travail augmenter. Mais personne ne s'y prenait à temps pour faire leurs devoirs ici ?!

* * *

Étrangement, les lionceaux avaient réussi à faire des dissertations acceptables et à jouer avant d'aller se coucher. Mais ce n'est que le matin que Seamus et Dean annoncèrent avec joie la surprise de la journée à Harry.

"Aujourd'hui, c'est Halloween !" Dirent-ils avec excitation, en attendant la réaction de leur ami.

Mais Luffy, qui échouait à tous ses vols de nourriture, se contenta de les regarder en répétant.

"' _Halloween_ ' ?"

"Oui," continua Seamus en s'installant sur le banc, "la fête des Morts ! Ce qui veut dire…" Il guetta l'éclat de compréhension du petit élastique, mais, celui-ci ne venant pas, Dean finit.

"Qu'on va avoir droit à un gigantesque banquet !" Annonça avec effervescence le sang mêlé.

"Un gigantesque banquet ?!" Répéta avec intérêt et en bavant le capitaine pirate. "Mais c'est génial !"

Ses deux camarades de chambre sourirent à son bonheur, et frappèrent leur main dans celle de l'autre.

"Je te l'avais dit !" Rit Seamus en regardant Dean.

"Oui, c'était évident qu'il allait adorer l'apprendre. Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à voir sa tête à midi !"

Mais, contrairement aux deux Gryffondors qui étaient fiers d'avoir rendu Luffy heureux, Sanji sentait déjà la difficulté de la matinée qui allait suivre. Il allait avoir besoin de courage pour tenir l'élastique tranquille.

* * *

Nami s'avança doucement vers ses frères aînés. Après tout, qui d'autres que les jumeaux Weasley pour dénoncer les professeurs les plus loquaces ?

"Fred, George." Les appela-t-elle.

Les jumeaux se retournèrent, occupés à préparer une nouvelle bêtise avec Lee, quand ils virent leur petite soeur. Ils se souvinrent rapidement qu'ils avaient encore un problème à régler avec elle, mais _immédiatement_ n'était peut-être pas le bon moment.

"Qui a-t-il ?" S'enquit avec charme Fred.

"J'aurais une question à vous poser." Lui dit-elle en regardant si quelqu'un était suffisamment prêt pour pouvoir écouter leur conversation. Voyant qu'ils étaient tranquilles, (Lee comptant comme l'un de ses frères) elle se lança.

"Il y a quelque chose de pas très net dans Poudlard. Et je pense que tous les professeurs sont dans le coup. Vous pensez que lequel serait le plus… bavard ?"

Fred et George échangèrent un regard pour réfléchir, laissant Lee les dévisager.

"Hagrid est dans le coup aussi ?" Demanda George.

Nami réfléchit. Le chien à trois têtes était peut-être de lui, elle ne parvenait à l'associer à aucun de ses professeurs. Mais il pouvait aussi s'agir d'un professeur qu'elle n'avait pas ou du Directeur.

"Je… Je ne sais pas." Avoua-t-elle.

Les jumeaux échangèrent un autre regard.

"Il est extrêmement fidèle à Dumbledore." L'informa Fred. "S'il se passe quoi que ce soit, Dumbledore l'a sûrement mis dans la confidence."

"Essaye Hagrid pour commencer, petite soeur. Et si ça ne fonctionne pas, reviens nous voir." Proposa George.

Nami acquiesça et les remercia avant de partir rejoindre Robin pour aller en classe.

Les jumeaux la regardèrent partir avec des visages tristes. Ils se tournèrent alors vers Lee et le dévisagèrent, réfléchissant au pour et au contre de lui parler de _'Nami Weasley'_.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" Demanda ce dernier en les voyant le scruter avec sérieux.

"Viens, on a quelque chose à te dire." L'attrapèrent les frères avant de le mener dans une salle de classe vide.

* * *

Les cours de la matinée furent d'une extrême lenteur. Mais Nami fut heureuse de pouvoir rire avec son amie, Robin, laissant Zoro roupiller à côté d'un Serdaigle offusqué. C'était un manque de respect pour le professeur !

Quand la sonnerie du repas retentit, elle était presque sûre d'avoir entendu le cri de joie de son capitaine dans la salle d'à côté. Ce ne serait pas étonnant. Elle ne se formalisa donc pas quand Zoro partit seul dans le couloir, sûrement pour aller rejoindre l'élastique. Elle irait le chercher à la table Gryffondor plus tard. À la place, elle rangea ses affaires dans le calme, avec Robin, avant de prendre la route vers la Grande Salle. Elle devait avouer qu'elle avait aussi hâte de voir le buffet qui les attendait.

Elle fit un bout de chemin avec Robin, quand ses frères l'attrapèrent par-derrière.

"Désolé, Hermione, mais on va te piquer Ginny un instant !" S'excusa George.

"On te la rend bientôt !" Assura Fred.

Et ils s'en allèrent avec leur soeur, laissant une Robin prise de court qui reprit sa route dans le calme.

* * *

Nami fut ramenée dans sa salle de classe, laissée ouverte. Fred l'assit sur une table tandis que George fermait la porte derrière eux.

Nami regarda la machination avec curiosité. Ses frères allaient avoir besoin de son aide pour leur prochaine blague ou ils avaient obtenu des informations sur sa mystérieuse pierre ?

Une fois la salle totalement fermée, Fred invoqua une lumière et George sortit un papier de sa poche. Ils se postèrent devant elle et déplièrent le papier. Nami regarda, mais le papier était totalement vierge. Un peu vieux et usé, mais vierge.

George prit alors sa baguette. Il la posa sur le papier et murmura.

"Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises."

Sous les yeux émerveillés de Nami, une carte se traça alors. Il s'agissait des plans de Poudlard. Et pour ajouter à son admiration, des marques de pas et des noms apparurent un peu partout. Bien que la plupart étaient regroupés dans la Grande Salle, on pouvait voir les retardataires, les fantômes, la bibliothécaire et l'infirmière, entre autres, qui n'étaient pas encore au buffet.

Nami regarda le nom de Quirinus Quirrell accompagné d'Hector. Elle fronça les sourcils et pointa le fameux Hector.

"Et lui, pourquoi il n'a qu'un prénom ?" Demanda-t-elle.

"La carte ne donne que le premier prénom et le nom de famille de la personne." Expliqua Fred.

"S'il n'y a qu'un prénom, c'est généralement un animal de compagnie." Finit George.

"Mais, et les personnes qui n'ont pas de nom de famille ?" Demanda Nami.

Les jumeaux la regardèrent avec un sourcil levé.

"Tu connais des personnes qui n'ont pas de nom de famille ?"

Nami allait parler, mais après réflexion, dans ce monde, tout le monde avait un nom de famille. Même Luffy, qui était orphelin, portait le nom de famille de ses parents.

"Non, effectivement." Reconnu-t-elle, les joues un peu rouges d'avoir été corrigée par les jumeaux.

"Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que tu es là." La déconcentra Fred avec un sérieux presque effrayant. "C'est pour _ça_." Pointa-t-il sur la carte. Il s'agissait de leur salle de classe. La carte indiquait que Fred, George et Nami Weasley s'y trouvaient.

Nami releva sa tête pour regarder ses frères. "C'est là on est."

"Regarde mieux." Demanda George.

Nami se repencha, cherchant ce qu'attendait ses frères. C'est alors que son cerveau percuta. _Nami_ Weasley. _Nami_. La carte reconnaissait comme leur premier nom le premier nom qui leur avait été donné. Donc, leur nom dans l'autre monde. Elle devint soudainement blanche. Elle attrapa la carte des mains de son frère et regarda dans la Grande Salle.

 _Luffy Monkey._

 _Zoro Roronoa._

 _Sanji Vinsmoke._

 _Usopp Londubat._

 _Chopper Tony._

 _Brook Bones._

 _Robin Nico._

 _Franky Flam._

Ils étaient tous là ! Tous leurs noms apparaissaient sur la carte. C'était dangereux. Très dangereux. Mais elle était en même temps tellement heureuse de voir qu'ils étaient tous là. Elle faillit laisser une larme couler, mais ses frères lui reprirent délicatement la carte des mains.

"On veut des explications, _Nami Weasley_."

Nami resta sans voix, fixant les expression sérieuse de ses frères. Ils attendaient une bonne justification. Ne pouvant la leur donner, Nami baissa les yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas leur dire. Elle ne pouvait pas leur dire qu'elle se souvenait de sa précédente vie de pirate. Et elle ne pouvait pas leur dire qu'elle avait caché un si lourd secret pendant si longtemps. Et elle craignait les répercussions. Ce n'était pas que pour elle. En le formulant à voix haute, elle entraînerait tous ses amis. Les jumeaux finiraient bien par remarquer que ni Blaise Zabini, ni Hermione Granger, ni Draco Malfoy, ni même Harry Potter n'apparaissaient sur la carte. Aucun de ses amis en fait. Mais elle ne savait pas comment le formuler. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Alors, elle garda le silence.

Au bout d'un moment, elle entendit Fred ranger la carte dans sa poche.

"Puisque tu as tant confiance en nous…" Commença Fred avec hargne.

"…on te laisse avec tes secrets." Finit George avec dureté.

Ils se retirèrent de la salle, laissant leur petite soeur seule dans le noir.

Nami ne put retenir les larmes qui se mirent à couler abondamment de ses yeux. Elle avait blessé ses frères. Les seuls qui la supportaient, elle avait trahi leur confiance. Et elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment la récupérer. Elle pouvait supporter la haine de Ron. Elle pouvait supporter l'indifférence de Percy. Mais elle ne pouvait pas supporter les regards trahis des jumeaux. Elle tenait à ses frères. Comme Nojiko était son ancre dans sa précédente vie, les jumeaux, ici, l'aidaient à maintenir le cap, le dos droit, et avec fierté.

Mais, maintenant, elle les avait perdus. Elle pleura encore un peu avant de décider de sécher ses larmes. Elle n'était pas seule. Elle devait encore parler de la carte à Sanji et Robin, pour qu'ils avisent d'une stratégie. Bien sûr, Luffy allait refuser de s'en servir pour retrouver les autres, mais peu importait. Nami était maintenant sûre qu'ils étaient tous là, et ça lui suffisait. Elle n'aurait plus qu'à les chercher, mais elle était sûre de les retrouver. Dût-elle y passer toute sa scolarité.

Elle essuya ses yeux avec sa manche et se dit qu'elle devait vraiment avoir une sale tête. Elle ne voulait pas inquiéter ses amis en sautant le repas, mais elle ferait mieux de faire un tour aux toilettes avant pour se nettoyer la figure. Il n'était pas la peine qu'elle rentre dans la Grande Salle en retard _et_ en mauvais état. Elle se laissa glisser de la table jusqu'à toucher le sol et se traîna jusqu'à la porte de sortie. Pourvu qu'elle ne croise personne.

* * *

Luffy s'empiffrait avec tout ce qui était à sa portée, aux anges face aux montagnes de nourriture sous ses yeux.

"La rouquine n'est pas avec toi ?" S'étonna Dean en fixant Zoro, seul à leur table. Apparemment, les professeurs ne l'avaient pas remarqué, trop pris dans le banquet.

Zoro grogna. "L'autre sorcière ?" Demanda-t-il avec aigreur.

"Tu es au courant, au moins, qu'ici, 'sorcière' n'est pas une insulte ?" Voulut s'assurer Seamus en attrapant une cuisse de poulet à la main.

Il sentit Draco qui le fusillait pour ses manières, mais lui aussi avait l'air de s'inquiéter pour la rousse.

"Ginny commence à être vraiment en retard." Grogna-t-il. Mais il savait qu'il ne devait pas trop s'en faire. Les Serpentards avaient eu cours avec les Serdaigles. Donc, si Nami n'était pas avec Zoro, elle aurait dû être avec Robin. Mais celle-ci était arrivée seule dans le réfectoire. Il ne restait plus que les jumeaux qui manquaient à l'appel, pour la plus grande inquiétude de Percy. Lui aussi guettait le moindre mouvement de la grande porte.

Sanji décida donc de prendre son mal en patience. Nami savait se défendre, et elle était sûrement juste avec ses frères. Autrement, Robin serait venue les voir pour leur demander de l'aide.

Sanji se tourna donc vers son assiette vide, dépité de ne pas pouvoir fumer. Vide ?

"Harry !" Hurla-t-il, au moment où la porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit. Il se redressa instantanément pour voir qui allait entrer.

La tête baissée et le regard grave, Fred et George Weasley se glissèrent doucement dans la salle, sans essayer d'attirer l'attention. Sanji commença à s'inquiéter lorsqu'il vit Fred fermer la porte derrière eux, indiquant que personne ne les suivait.

"Fred ! George !" Appela Lee Jordan, assis à côté d'eux. Mais les jumeaux ne firent rien pour montrer qu'ils l'avaient entendu. À la place, ils s'assirent le plus loin possible de la table, tâchant de rester à l'écart de la fête. Ils avaient même sincèrement hésité à ne pas se montrer. Mais ils voulaient être là quand leur soeur reviendrait, et lui montrer qu'ils étaient parfaitement heureux _sans elle_.

Lee se leva de sa place, il salua tout ceux qui lui avaient tenu compagnie jusqu'à maintenant et partit rejoindre ses amis.

Au vu de leurs têtes, même Percy n'osait pas aller les réprimander pour leur retard. Ils en inquiétaient même le professeur McGonagall depuis sa position surélevée. S'il y avait bien des élèves qui ne faisaient jamais la tête, c'était les jumeaux Weasley.

"Ça ne s'est pas bien passé ?" Demanda doucement Lee en s'installant près des frères. Il vit Fred attraper une aile de poulet pour la mettre dans son assiette, mais il ne semblait pas décidé à la manger.

"Elle n'a rien voulu nous dire." Lâcha finalement George en jouant avec ses petits pois, le visage déformé par la colère.

"Peut-être qu'elle ne _pouvait_ pas ?" Proposa Jordan, tâchant de calmer les jumeaux. "Et si elle a été adopté, peut-être qu'elle n'est pas au courant. Peut-être que votre mère s'est trompée de bébé à la maternité ?"

Fred le fusilla du regard. "Elle savait. Elle savait pourquoi il n'y avait pas écrit Ginny. Mais elle a refusé de nous le dire."

"Elle sait très bien qu'on ne lui en voudrait pas si elle avait été adoptée." Renchérit George. "Et M'man ne lui aurait jamais dit."

"Il est vrai que c'est très peu probable." Avoua Lee en pensant au physique de Ginny. "Des rouquins comme vous, il n'y en a pas des masses ici. À moins qu'elle ne soit une cousine ?"

Voyant qu'aucun des frères ne semblait enjoué par sa réflexion, Lee décida d'arrêter de discuter de Ginny et de s'assurer que les jumeaux mangent raisonnablement. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils entament une grève de la faim jusqu'à ce que leur soeur accepte de partager son secret. Si elle acceptait un jour.

Sanji regarda les jumeaux mornes triturer leurs assiettes. Il était arrivé quelque chose pour les mettre dans cet état, mais quoi ? Nami ne devait pas être mieux. Il se leva, prêt à partir à la recherche de la navigatrice, quand Luffy le stoppa.

"Laisse-la. Elle va revenir. Elle sait où nous sommes. Donne-lui un peu de temps."

Sanji fixa les pupilles vertes du pirate et allait lui rétorquer qu'il en était hors de question et qu'il allait immédiatement aider Nami, mais il savait, au fond de lui, que son capitaine avait raison. Et si Nami était triste, elle aurait besoin de Robin ou d'Usopp, pas de lui.

Il se rassit avec agacement, bougeant sa jambe avec énergie. Mais pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas fumer ?!

* * *

Chopper regarda les jumeaux Weasley et fronça les sourcils. Il était sûr de les avoir aperçus dans le couloir avec leur soeur. Alors pourquoi n'était-elle pas revenue ? Mais si elle était blessée, ils auraient prévenu les professeurs, non ? Il devait juste s'agir d'une dispute entre frères et soeurs. Chopper ayant toujours été fils unique, il ne savait pas ce que ça donnait.

C'est alors que le professeur Quirrell entra en trombe dans la Grande Salle en envoyant voler les portes, et se précipita devant le Directeur.

"U-Un t-troll… d-dans les c-cachots… j-je voulais v-vous p-prévenir…"

Et il s'effondra sur le sol.

Les élèves, choqués et apeurés et se levèrent de leurs bancs et commencèrent à paniquer. Fred et George frisèrent la crise cardiaque. Ils avaient laissé Ginny _seule_ dans les couloirs, alors qu'un _troll_ s'y promenait.

"Messieurs les préfets," tonna le directeur en se levant, parlant bien fort pour se faire entendre de tous, "veuillez ramener immédiatement vos condisciples dans les dortoirs de vos maisons respectives."

La foule d'élèves se calma, mais pas les jumeaux, blancs comme linge.

"Et Ginny ?"

"La carte !" Se réveilla Lee en secouant Fred. "La carte !"

George, tremblant, la sortit de sa poche, alors que, non loin, Percy faisait l'appel.

"Suivez-moi ! Les premières années, vous restez bien groupés ! Vous n'aurez rien à craindre du troll si vous m'obéissez ! Restez derrière moi. Attention, écartez-vous, laissez passer les premières années ! Allons, écartez-vous, je suis préfet, figurez-vous !"

Normalement, la carte du maraudeur était réservée aux cas où les jumeaux et Lee étaient seuls, mais il s'agissait ici d'un cas de force majeure.

"Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises." Récita très bas et très vite George en ouvrant la carte.

"Dépêche-toi !" Conjura Fred en voyant l'encre prendre son temps pour s'étendre. "Dépêche !"

Puis le nom de leur soeur apparut sur le papier. Les frères relâchèrent leur souffle en voyant qu'elle était seule.

"Qui est Hector ?" Demanda, inquiet, Lee en le voyant se rapprocher de Ginny.

George tourna sa tête vers le professeur Quirrell, étalé au sol, et jura en se souvenant de la remarque de sa soeur. Hector était sûrement le nom du troll que Quirrell avait croisé.

"On doit se dépêcher !" Ordonna George en se retournant rapidement, entrant par accident en collision avec un petit Poussoufle. Il l'attrapa juste avant que celui-ci ne se vautre sur le sol. Il allait ensuite lui demander de s'écarter, mais la question du petit garçon le prit de court.

"Où est votre soeur ?" Demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

George cligna des yeux, la carte du maraudeur encore ouverte dans sa main droite. "Dans les toilettes des filles !" S'exclama-t-il après une rapide réflexion. "Cours prévenir les professeurs, le troll se dirige vers elle !"

Chopper ne chercha pas à savoir d'où le roux tenait ses informations. Il partit en courant à la poursuite des professeurs qui s'étaient dispersés pour mieux chasser l'intrus. Au loin, l'ancien renne entendait ses amis l'appeler, Brook et Usopp, mais il n'avait pas le temps de faire demi-tour. Il devait attraper un professeur au plus vite.

Près de la sortie, pressé, Fred sauta par dessus la table et se fraya un chemin avec son frère à travers la foule d'élèves qui quittaient le réfectoire. Ils durent donner des pieds et des mains, mais finirent par franchir le mur humain, semant Lee qui ne parvint pas à suivre leur vitesse.

Lee, qui avait justement pris du retard, sentit alors une main attraper son tee-shirt. Il se retourna et reconnut le groupe de première année avec qui il avait commencé à manger le buffet.

"Où est Ginny ?!" Demanda le blond que Lee identifia comme étant Draco Malfoy.

"Dans les toilettes des filles !" Leur informa ce dernier, stressé à mort. "Mais vous ne devez pas y aller—"

Trop tard. Comme des tempêtes, Luffy, Sanji et Zoro avaient disparu.

"—il y a le troll !" Finit, inquiet, Jordan.

"Il faut prévenir les professeurs !" Déclara Seamus, en portant dans une autre direction avec Dean.

Lee se retrouva seul devant l'entrée du réfectoire avant de finalement décider de courir après les jumeaux pour aller, lui aussi, au secours de Ginny.

* * *

Nami se regarda dans le miroir. Elle avait encore une expression noire. Mais au moins, ses joues ne portaient plus les sillons de ses larmes. Elle espérait résoudre le plus vite possible le problème avec ses frères. Elle ne se sentait pas tranquille tant qu'ils lui en voudraient.

Elle se lava les mains à l'eau froide. Les autres devaient l'attendre dans la Grande Salle. Et, connaissant Sanji, il se faisait sûrement un sang d'encre pour elle. Avec un peu de chance, les professeurs ne diraient rien en la voyant s'installer à la table Gryffondor. Quoique, elle attirait peut-être moins l'attention en allant plutôt rejoindre Robin à la table Serdaigle.

Ce serait donc la table Serdaigle.

Elle se frappa un peu les joues, respira fortement, et se décida enfin à rejoindre son amie archéologue.

Nami sortit doucement des toilettes et s'apprêta à parcourir le couloir quand elle aperçut un géant de près de quatre mètres de haut, avec une peau grise et terne, aux vieux vêtements déchiquetés surmontés d'une petite tête chauve où la moitié des dents manquaient.

La rousse resta gelée d'effroi en croisant le regard du monstre. Il émanait de lui une odeur pestilentielle et le sol tremblait à chacun de ses pas.

Rapide comme la lumière, Nami retourna dans les toilettes et verrouilla la porte à clé. Malheureusement, bien qu'elle se soit retenue de crier, le monstre l'avait remarqué. Elle sentait ses pas se rapprocher d'elle. Immédiatement, la voleuse chercha une autre issue, mais les toilettes ne possédaient pas de fenêtres et elle ne pouvait pas rentrer dans les bouches d'aération. Elle entendit le géant marteler la porte de sortie. Il enfonça une gigantesque hache dans le bois, fracturant la porte qui ne put lui résister plus.

Blanche comme la neige, Nami rentra dans une des cabines et ferma la porte. Elle monta sur un cabinet de toilette et tâcha de se faire la plus petite possible. Mais le monstre la cherchait. Il envoya sa main faire une rafale, et il détruisit toutes les cabines, heurtant Nami qui rentra à pleine vitesse dans un mur. Blessé et ensanglantée, elle attrapa sa baguette et murmura une formule, les yeux pleins de défis et de hargne de vivre, pour activer l'énorme nuage foudroyant qui surplombait la tête du troll. Celui-ci fut électrocuté.

Nami, trop proche de l'orage, fut légèrement brûlée, et s'apprêtait à fermer les yeux pour dormir, quand elle entendit des cris familiers.

"Ginny !"

Ses frères entrèrent en trombe dans la salle. Ils contournèrent la dépouille fumante du troll et prirent leur soeur dans les bras.

"Ginny ! Ne nous lâche pas !" Pleurèrent les jumeaux en la secouant pour l'empêcher de s'endormir.

"Les secours arrivent !" Ajouta George.

Nami cligna des yeux, plus fatiguée que réellement sonnée, et allait rétorquer en riant qu'elle en avait vu des pires, quand elle vit avec épouvante le troll encore fumant se relever. Il resserra sa main sur sa hache et Nami regretta vraiment pour la première fois que son Climat-tact ne soit plus qu'un simple bout de bois.

"À TERRE !" Hurla-t-elle en se jetant sur ses frères pour les protéger de la dernière rafale du géant.

Ils y survécurent de justesse quand le troll releva sa hache dans un cri de guerre et s'apprêta à trancher les malheureux. Nami n'avait ni le temps, ni les moyens de riposter. Elle poussa ses frères pour les protéger au mieux de l'attaque et ferma ses yeux avec ses bras en protection.

"NE TOUCHE PAS À NAMI !" Hurlèrent alors en coeur deux voix familières.

Luffy apparut, son poing noir du haki de l'armement, aux côtés de Sanji dont la jambe, également noire, brûlait, et de Zoro qui avait dégainé le seul sabre que sa mère ait accepté de lui acheter.

Le troll, se prenant les trois attaques dans l'arrière du crâne, s'effondra en avant à quelques centimètres de Nami.

Celle-ci, choquée, accepta la main offerte de Sanji qui l'extirpa de son trou.

" _ **On ne touche pas à mes amis.**_ " Gronda, énervé, Luffy sur la dépouille du troll. Son front laissait paraître ses veines. Il n'aimait vraiment pas la vision de Nami tachée de sang.

Les jumeaux, effarés et le souffle court, regardèrent Draco reposer leur soeur et l'inspecter avec Harry. Zoro leur proposa son aide et, en regardant le cadavre à leurs pieds, ils comprirent que ces premières années ne venaient pas du même monde.

"C'est ici !" Cria une voix dans le couloir.

Chopper tourna rapidement, talonné par le professeur McGonagall, puis rattrapé par Usopp, Brook et Cédric qui l'avaient suivi de loin. De l'autre côté, ce furent Dean et Seamus qui ramenèrent les professeurs Rogue et Quirrell, suivis par Lee.

Minerva fut la première à mettre un pied dans les toilettes. Elle regarda Potter et Malfoy encercler Ginny Weasley, blessée, tandis que ses frères jumeaux se relevaient sur leurs jambes, cachés derrière Zabini qui avait faire disparaître son sabre.

"I-Il est m-mort ?" Bredouilla Quirrell.

McGonagall prit le pouls du monstre. "Oui."

Elle se releva alors que Quirrell s'effondrait pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Rogue ne prit même pas la peine de lui prêter de l'attention et rentra dans les toilettes, laissant les autres élèves dans le couloir.

La Directrice adjointe semblait furieuse, mais Luffy avait le dos droit et la tête haute. Il était dans son bon droit, il ne craignait donc rien. Son équipage se réunit près de lui en voyant la tête enragée du professeur.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il vous est passé par la tête ?" Demanda-t-elle avec une colère froide. "Vous auriez pu être tués ! Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas dans vos dortoirs ? Et cela vaut pour tout le monde !" Tonna-t-elle en fusillant du regard les spectateurs de couloirs.

Chopper baissa sa tête pour paraître plus petit alors que le professeur McGonagall se retournait vers les élèves présents dans les toilettes.

"J'avais besoin d'aide !" Déclara Nami en s'avançant. Elle n'avait aucune raison d'avoir peur, son capitaine la protègerait. "Je me suis disputé avec mes frères alors je suis allée aux toilettes pour me rafraichir." Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle racontait la vérité. Elle aurait aussi bien pu mentir, la directrice n'allait pas lui interdire d'aller aux toilette quand même ?!

"Votre présence au buffet n'était pas optionnelle, Mademoiselle Granger. Moins cinq points pour la fratrie Weasley. Par tête." Ajouta-t-elle en voyant les jumeaux étonnés. "Quant à vous, messieurs Potter, Malfoy et Zabini, puis-je savoir ce qui vous a permis de déroger aux règles ? Ou dois-je juste retirer des points à vos maisons respectives ?"

"Notre amie était en danger, donc on est allés la secourir." Expliqua simplement Luffy en regardant le professeur de métamorphose.

"Vous auriez pu mourir, monsieur Potter. Ce n'était pas le comportement le plus avisé. Moins dix points par tête."

"Peu m'importe les points." Continua l'élastique. "Je protège mes amis, et je suis prêt à donner ma vie pour ça."

Calmement, il descendit du corps Troll, comme s'il s'agissait d'une simple estrade pour le mettre en valeur et passa devant les professeurs choqués.

"Terry." Appela-t-il en reconnaissant son ami. "Tu viens t'occuper des blessures de Na—"

" _Ginny_." Coupa Sanji en bâillonnant son capitaine. "Je vous accompagne à l'infirmerie, si tu as les clefs."

Derrière, Ginny, accompagnée de ses frères, descendit du troll à son tour et sortit des toilettes, sans qu'aucun des deux professeurs présents ne bouge. En quittant les toilettes, Ginny jeta un coup d'oeil aux professeurs qui la regardèrent partir avec des expressions indéchiffrables.

Minerva regarda le corps du troll et pensa aux paroles du petit Harry. À onze ans, après avoir affronté une telle horreur, haute de quatre mètres, il était malgré tout capable de prononcer ses mots. Il avait sûrement réalisé ce qu'était la mort, mais plaçait quand même ses amis avant. Tragiquement, Minerva n'aurait pas pu être plus fière d'un de ses lionceaux.

* * *

L'attroupement d'élèves se dirigea vers l'infirmerie, George et Fred refusant de lâcher leur soeur. Ils avaient eu si peur de la perdre.

Le groupe se déplaçait dans un silence pesant, si bien que, pour détendre l'atmosphère, Usopp s'approcha de Nami.

"Ginny ? Tu as l'air assez fatiguée, veux-tu que je te porte comme une princesse ?" Pour illustrer sa proposition, il lui montra ses magnifiques biceps. Il y avait presque un écart entre sa peau et ses os.

Nami ouvrit des yeux ronds en entendant la proposition du jeune Neville qu'elle connaissait à peine. En plus, même si elle acceptait, elle était à peu près sûre qu'il n'aurait pas assez de force dans les bras pour la soulever. Sa démonstration n'amplifiant que d'avantage cette conviction.

Mais, bien sûr, la proposition fit réagir Sanji au quart de tour qui éjecta violemment l'inopportun pour proposer ses propres services.

"Laissez-moi m'en charger, Ginny-san !"

Nami sourit en rougissant.

"Non merci, je préfère marcher."

Le visage de Sanji se brisa alors, arrachant un éclat de rire à Zoro.

"Et bien, Ero-cook, tu déranges la sorcière maintenant ?"

Piqué au vif, ce dernier se redressa.

"La tête de buisson a des choses à dire ? J'espère que ça n'a rien à voir avec l'orientation, parce que si on l'avait suivi, le troll balancerait encore sa hache dans les toilettes."

Les deux belligérants commentèrent une dispute, stoppant leur marche, bien que le groupe ait continué à avancer.

Seamus les regarda prendre du retard avec leurs broutilles et accéléra discrètement le pas pour rejoindre Ginny.

"On ne devrait pas les attendre ?" S'enquit-il auprès d'elle en pointant les deux pirates.

"Non, ils nous rejoindront quand ils auront fini." Assura Nami.

Elle vit Terry sourire en regardant ses blessures et leva un sourcil. L'ancien renne n'en attendit pas plus pour lui expliquer.

"Tes blessures n'ont pas l'air très profondes. Avec la médecine magique, tu n'auras même pas de cicatrice !"

Nami sourit en l'entendant. Puis, soudainement, comme piquée par une abeille, elle tourna sa tête vers un couloir.

"Vraiment ? Je me fais attaquer par un troll et tu vas à la _bibliothèque_ ?"

Dans le couloir, Robin apparut avec un petit sourire. "La cavalerie allait arriver."

Avec Luffy, Zoro et Sanji sur l'affaire, l'archéologue ne s'était pas sentie nécessaire.

"Et j'ai demandé aux elfes de nous apporter une partie du repas d'Halloween à l'infirmerie." Ajouta-t-elle comme pour s'excuser auprès de son amie.

Luffy sauta de joie, alors que Nami rugit.

"ALORS TU SAVAIS QUE J'ALLAIS ÊTRE BLESSÉE !"

* * *

Omake :

 _Un peu plus tôt_

Le professeur Quirrell n'entendait plus un son. Le réfectoire devait enfin être désert. Il se leva difficilement et sortit de la salle à manger avec un sourire triomphant. Il avait consolidé le troll, de son petit nom Hector, avec un peu de magie noire. Rien d'énorme, sinon les enjeux commençaient à être important, mais suffisamment pour que les professeurs, une fois avoir trouvé le troll, perdent encore un bon moment pour l'immobiliser. Avec un peu de chance, peut-être que l'un des professeurs pouvait mourir lors de cette lutte acharnée ? Ou, encore mieux, que Dumbledore se fasse trancher en deux par la sublime hache que Quirrell avait offerte à Hector. Il serait aux anges.

"Professeur !"

Surpris, Quirrell se retourna pour voir un petit lionceau accourir vers lui.

"Professeur ! Le troll est dans les toilettes des filles !" Cria le petit Gryffondor.

Peut-être que Quirrell pouvait le tuer discrètement ? Une fois la pierre philosophale en sa possession, il n'aurait même pas besoin de couvrir le meurtre du gamin. Ou alors, il faisait semblant de s'évanouir encore une fois et le morveux devrait passer son chemin.

"Dean !" Appela un autre lionceau en courant dans un couloir adjacent.

 _Ah non !_ Cria mentalement Quirrell. _En voilà un deuxième ! Mais comment je vais cacher autant de cadavres ? Ou alors, je fais le mort. Mais ils seraient fichus de m'emmener à l'infirmerie ! Il faut s'attendre à tout avec les Gryffondors._

"J'ai trouvé Rogue !" Cria l'autre lionceau.

Quirrell pâlit. Les premières années, il pouvait encore les gérer, mais Rogue, s'était une autre histoire.

" _Professeur Rogue._ " Corrigea ce dernier en apparaissant, légèrement transpirant, dans son amas de tissus. "Oh, professeur Quirrell. Les enfants ont localisé le troll, dépêchons-nous !"

"En plus, c'est votre spécialité, non ?" Osa rappeler avec joie le premier lionceau.

Quirrell l'aurait bien tué, mais il y avait trop de témoins. Et pas assez de temps. Rogue attrapa sa manche et l'emmena avec force aux toilettes des filles.

 _Adieu, pierre philosophale. Une prochaine fois, peut-être ?_

* * *

 **Alors ? Ce chapitre vous a plut ? J'ai hâte de finir le premier livre, mais il y a encore tant de chose à faire... J'espère que vous vous amusez bien et que je ne suis pas aller trop rapidement sur les parties sentimentales, j'hésite toujours à m'étendre ou non...**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ! À bientôt, et merci pour tous vos commentaires !**


	7. Innovons !

**Hé Ho, Hé Ho, j'ai fini le boulot. Hé Ho, Hé Ho, j'ai fini le boulot~ Prêt pour un nouveau chapitre ? Survivrez-vous une fois de plus ? J'ai hâte de voir ça ! On se retrouve en bas ! Bon courage !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

"J'en ai marre !" Gémit Luffy.

"Non Harry ! Tu frotteras ce parquet jusqu'à ce qu'il brille comme le jour de sa création !" Tonna, un peu plus loin, son cuisinier.

Luffy, à quatre pattes sur le sol, s'échinait à passer la serpillère avec ses mains. Ils avaient mangé le buffet d'Halloween dans l'infirmerie, et en avaient mis partout. Étonnement, se battre pour la plus grosse part du gâteau avec une cuisse de dinde dans la main avait mis de la sauce de partout. L'infirmière avait failli frôler la crise cardiaque en entrant dans son repère. Elle avait alors sommé les élèves de tout remettre en état avant son retour.

Bien sûr, dans un accord commun, aucune fille n'eut besoin de mettre la main à la patte. (Si, en fait, Neville s'était plaint, mais Sanji avait réussi à lui faire entendre raison. Après tout, les jeunes filles n'avaient rien sali, _elles_.)

"Ah, Harry, je vois du caramel sous le pied de la table basse." Le taquina George, installé à côté de son jumeau sur un lit, les pieds retroussés pour laisser le champ libre à l'élastique.

" _Et vous !_ " Se retourna Sanji en pointant un doigt accusateur sur les rouquins. "Vous deviez nettoyer les vitres !"

"Mais, on _a_ nettoyé les vitres." Remarqua avec une moue boudeuse Fred.

"Je n'appelle pas ça _nettoyer_ !" S'égosilla le blond en balayant les fenêtres de sa main gauche.

"En fait, ce n'était pas _'nettoyer les vitres'_ que tu nous avais demandé…" Expliqua Fred.

"…mais plutôt, _'faire disparaître toutes traces du repas'_." Cita George.

"Ce que nous avons fait !" Sourirent en coeur les jumeaux.

Et, en effet, armés des chiffons qu'ils avaient trouvés, ils avaient éradiqué toutes les saletés des vitres. Cependant, ennuyés par la corvée, ils avaient fini par faire une bataille d'eau/tout liquide à porté, laissant d'immondes traces sur les vitres, sans compter les nombreuses empreintes de doigts. Puis, fatigués, ils s'étaient assis pour admirer Luffy se faire maltraiter par son cuisinier. Un spectacle parfaitement à leur goût.

"NETTOYEZ-MOI CES VITRES EN VITESSE OU JE VOUS JETTE PAR LA FENÊTRE !" S'énerva Sanji, prêt à mettre ses menaces à exécution.

"Oui, c'est bon, on y va." Acceptèrent en coeur les jumeaux en roulant des yeux. De toute façon, à deux, leur travail allait vite être fini. Ils passèrent devant Seamus et Dean qui avaient des seaux à la main.

"Hey, Harry, besoin d'un coup de main ?" Sourit Dean en lui faisant un clin d'oeil et en levant leurs seaux.

Les pupilles de Luffy s'illuminèrent, touché par ce geste amical. Et par la fin de sa corvée qui approcherait tellement plus vite si des personnes actuellement compétentes s'y attelaient.

Sanji grogna en jetant un regard par-dessus l'épaule des deux Gryffondors. Ils avaient impeccablement rempli leur mission : les tables de l'infirmerie étaient étincelantes. N'ayant pas non plus envie de dormir ici, Sanji les laissa s'accroupir près de son capitaine éclatant d'énergie pour l'aider. À la place, le cuisinier allait remonter les bretelles de Zoro, quand Brook et Cédric revinrent de leur promenade pour jeter les poubelles.

"Yohohoho ! Les amis, vous ne devinerez jamais ce que j'ai rencontré en chemin~."

Sanji mit le plus tranquillement possible un pied devant l'autre, ayant encore tressailli à l'entente du rire familier. Mais il laissait son capitaine jouer à ' _trouver nos Nakamas'_. Sûrement le jeu le plus intéressant que le blond n'ait connu jusqu'ici. Quoique, maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé toutes les filles, sa mission était achevée. Les autres finiront bien par revenir un jour tout seuls au bercail…

"Un fantôme !" Lancèrent en coeur les jumeaux Weasley en se détournant de leurs vitres.

Brook resta pétrifié dans l'entrée.

"O-Oui…"

Il était à deux doigts de se recroqueviller dans un coin de la salle pour nourrir des champignons vénéneux violet louches à l'aide de sa désolation.

"Hé hé ! On le connaît ce château !" S'exclamèrent, fous de joie, les rouquins.

Brook, de plus en plus navré, s'écroula sur le sol.

"I-Ils ont trouvé… En d-deux minutes…"

Cédric cacha un éclat de rire avant de s'accroupir près de son ami pour lui tenir les épaules en réconfort.

"Un fantôme ?!" Percuta Chopper, levant soudainement les yeux du bras de Nami, installé sur un lit plus éloigné. "O-Où ça ?!" Demanda-t-il, hystérique, en jetant des coups d'oeil de toutes part.

"Terry. Du calme." Intima Nami, étonnée elle-même de la simplicité avec laquelle elle prenait la nouvelle. Finalement, il y avait quand même quelques améliorations à être une petite sorcière de onze ans. "On est dans une école de sorciers. C'est _normal_ de trouver des fantômes."

Plus loin, Brook reçut un poignard dans le coeur. Non seulement son énigme n'avait pas marché, mais en plus, elle était traitée avec dédain.

"Ah oui, c'est vrai." Reconnu le petit médecin après cinq secondes de réflexion. "Ouf, j'ai eu peur."

Nami sourit au petit écolier qu'elle supposait être son presque petit frère Chopper. Bon, elle avait un peu triché, elle avait regardé la carte de ses frères. Elle savait donc que tout l'équipage se trouvait entre ses murs. Et, étant donné qu'il n'y avait qu' _un seul_ élève apprenti médecin, il y avait de grandes chances que ce soit Chopper. Mais la rouquine, se sentant un peu mal d'avoir triché (du point de vue de son capitaine. Elle connaissait son besoin de garder tout le mystère sur les aventures à vivre. Robin avait une dérogation spéciale pour lire ses livres qui étaient généralement plutôt des journaux de bord, ce qui leur avait assez souvent sauvé la vie. Mais c'était uniquement parce que c'était la passion de l'archéologue. Car Luffy qui se faisait raconter des histoires par tous les pirates un peu bavards et amicaux qui croisaient leur chemin, ce n'étaient pas de la triche par contre ?!) Bref, la rouquine allait se taire et laisser Luffy retrouver leurs autres camarades. Cela n'empêchant pas la navigatrice de traîner avec ceux qu'elle supposait être leurs Nakamas manquants.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?" Demanda Usopp, revenant avec Lee, plusieurs plantes dans les bras, à la vue de Brook, étalé sur le sol avec Cédric qui tâchait (sans beaucoup de volonté, soyons francs) de le réconforter.

"Personne n'a aimé ma blague…" Murmurait en boucle l'ancien squelette.

"Tu as ramené des Plantago major ?" Demanda Chopper en se penchant vers la porte d'entrée.

"Oui !" Assura le tireur d'élite en enjambant les deux Poussoufles qui bouchaient l'entrée, suivi par Lee qui envoya un regard de travers aux deux seniors. "Je t'ai pris quelques fleurs d'Arnica montana aussi, puis…"

"Je me souviens avoir lu une potion qui était à base d'Arnica montana." Sourit Robin en levant la tête de son livre avec un regard songeur. "Bien cuisiné, on peut en tirer un doux poison. Il peut faire souffrir sa victime jusqu'à cent vingt jours, sans aucun espoir de guérison. Fufufufufu, fais bien attention en préparant ta pommade."

Mortifié, Chopper articula doucement. "J-Je crois q-qu'on va se passer d'Arnica montana pour le moment…"

Usopp, Nami et Lee, aussi terrifiés que lui, acquiescèrent.

"Oui, c'est pour le mieux." Commenta Nami, craignant soudainement pour sa vie.

"Fufufufufu, comme vous voudrez." Sourit Robin avant de retourner dans sa lecture, laissant quatre pauvres sorciers terrifiés par une dizaine de pétales.

"Il faut bien mourir de quelque chose !" Ricana dans son coin Zoro, allongé sur un lit pour faire une sieste.

"Oui, mais il n'y a pas besoin que ce soit maintenant !" Pleura Nami.

"Petite nature !" S'amusa Fred en jetant sa main théâtralement, à demi tourné vers la salle.

"Fini !" S'écria alors, à la surprise de Fred, George en jetant son chiffon qui atterrit par miracle dans son seau.

Sanji leva un sourcil en regardant leur travail. Il y avait eu un peu d'amélioration, mais la vitre n'était définitivement pas transparente. Après, c'était sûrement le meilleur travail que les jumeaux pouvaient produire. Pour leur défense, ils ne devaient pas avoir l'habitude de nettoyer après leurs bêtises.

"C'est bon, ça fera l'affaire." Abandonna le fumeur. Il se tourna ensuite vers ses trois colocataires, Dean et Seamus essayant vainement de nettoyer le parquet malgré l'incompétence d'un certain élastique.

Pris de pitié, mais aussi parce que son capitaine allait avoir besoin d'un bon bain, il stoppa les trois Gryffondors.

"C'est bon, vous trois ça fera l'affaire."

"Quoi ?! Mais le sol est encore tout collant !" Grimaça Seamus, son pantalon indiscernable du carrelage.

Compréhensif, Sanji sortit sa baguette.

" _Recurvite, Evanesco._ "

Une brise émergea du bout de sa baguette et caressa toute la salle avant de disparaître en laissant la salle éclatante de propreté.

"Waw." Lâchèrent, choqués les spectateurs.

Seamus remarqua avec joie que sa jambe avait été libérée et son pantalon nettoyé dans le processus.

"Mais c'est vrai..." S'émerveilla George.

"...on est des sorciers !" Finit Fred en frappant de son poing dans sa main ouverte.

"Mais pourquoi on ne l'a pas fait plutôt ?" Gémit Dean en s'affalant sur le sol.

"Parce que..." Commença Cédric en se relevant et en se dirigeant vers Sanji, "...la magie..." il attrapa la baguette du cuisinier comme pour la lui confisquer, "...est interdite dans les couloirs !"

Sanji ne fit aucune objection à l'aîné qui lui avait pris sa baguette. Il n'était pas encore dépendant d'une petite brindille.

"Tss-tss-tss." Sifflèrent les jumeaux Weasley.

" _'Dans les couloirs'_." Releva Fred.

"Or, nous n'y sommes pas !" Développa George.

"Tout ceci est donc parfaitement légal !" Assurèrent en coeur les jumeaux avant d'arracher la baguette des mains de Cédric pour la rendre à son propriétaire. "Beau boulot !" Soufflèrent-ils en caressant ses cheveux. Puis ils attrapèrent leur ami Lee et se postèrent devant la porte de sortie.

"Sur ce, la tour Gryffondor nous attend !"

"Qui ferait tourner en bourrique Percy autrement ?"

Ils saluèrent leur public et poussèrent Lee vers la sortie, tout en enjambant Brook qui s'était presque installé par terre.

"Tout le monde se fiche de moi…"

"Allons, pas du tout ! On t'aime bien !" Affirma Cédric en lui tendant une main pour l'aider à se redresser. "Et si tu nous jouais un petit air de musique pour passer le temps ?"

Nami faillit s'étrangler avec sa salive. Ce rire étrange plus la musique ? À quel moment il allait lui demander la couleur de sa culotte ? Mais elle ne devait pas émettre de commentaire. Même si les chances étaient assez élevées, ils restaient encore beaucoup d'élèves à Poudlard et beaucoup de Brook/Usopp/Chopper/Franky potentiels. Et, quoi qu'il arrive, elle allait attendre que Luffy les reconnaisse. Quoique, il était un peu lent d'esprit. Il n'avait jamais reconnu Sogeking. Soudainement, la rousse était inquiète. Très inquiète. Luffy n'allait peut-être jamais reconnaître leurs derniers amis manquants sans un élément déclencheur. Et il était hors de question de jouer comme Robin. S'il avait fallu une vie à l'équipage pour se reconnaître, l'archéologue l'aurait peut-être attendu en riant de leurs malheurs. Mais Nami avait attendu onze ans, et s'était amplement suffisant. Il allait falloir aiguillonner discrètement le chapeau de paille.

"Mais je n'ai pas mes instruments." Remarqua Brook en acceptant la main tendue.

"Ah oui, c'est dommage…" Admit son ami.

"Et voilà ! J'ai fini !" Sourit Chopper en agrafant le bandage qu'il venait de terminer sur le bras de Nami. Celle-ci plia et déplia son bras, admirant le travail bien fait. Tout comme Luffy, Dean et Seamus qui avaient affalé leurs torses sur son lit, admirant aussi le travail de l'ancien renne.

"Waw. C'est régulier et pas trop serré." Commenta Dean.

"Un travail d'artiste !" Soutint Seamus.

"La ferme ! Vous ne me flattez pas du tout, crétins !" Rougit comme une pivoine le jeune Poussoufle avant d'onduler sur sa chaise.

"Ça ne colle pas du tout avec le ton de ta voix et tes agissements." Pointa Seamus avec une goutte sur le front.

"Terry ne sait pas réagir aux compliments." Souffla Usopp. "Ce qui me rappelle une vieille histoire—"

"—Où tout le monde va se coucher." Coupa l'infirmière en rentrant dans la salle et en admirant la propreté. "Sauf Mademoiselle Weasley qui restera jusqu'à demain, par sûreté. Allez, du balai !"

Les jeunes la regardèrent sans bouger, sauf pour Cédric qui entraînait Brook avec lui.

"Mais, si Ginny reste ici, qui va ramener Blaise à sa chambre ?" Demanda Dean en levant la main.

Les autres première année acquiescèrent.

"Pourquoi ? Blaise a quatre ans et ne peut pas rentrer tout seul dans sa chambre sans sa maman ?" Caricatura Pomfresh. "Allez du vent." Finit-elle en poussant les jeunes dans le couloir avant de leur fermer la porte au nez.

Cédric rit avant de lever un bras.

"Les Poussoufles, avec nous !" Appela-t-il en tenant le bras de Brook, cherchant ses deux premières années favorites dans la cohue.

"Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour Blaise ?" Demanda Seamus en se frottant le derrière, s'étant cogné à Harry et Dean en sortant.

"Je peux très bien rentrer tout seul." Assura ce dernier en se postant près de Luffy pour le suivre.

"C'est fou, je n'en suis pas si sûr..." commenta à voix basse Dean.

"On peut le ramener à son dortoir, mais je suis sûr qu'il ne se souvient pas du mot de passe." Critiqua Sanji en cherchant son paquet de cigarettes.

"Je n'ai pas besoin de mot de passe ! Aucune porte ne m'a jamais bloqué."

"Ni aucun plafond." Ricana Sanji en attrapant son briquet au fond d'une poche avant de le lâcher. Il ne pouvait pas fumer maintenant. Il allait devoir attendre un peu.

"Il peut venir dormir avec moi !" Proposa Luffy candidement.

"Mais oui !" Sourit Dean.

"C'est une excellente idée !" Ajouta Seamus.

"Mais c'est un Serpentard ! Il ne peut pas dormir chez les Gryffondors." Grimaça Cédric. Les autres lionceaux allaient lui faire la peau s'il rentrait dans leur tanière.

"Il ne peut pas ?" Demanda Luffy avec une petite moue triste en agrippant la manche de son ami.

"Ah ! Ne pleure pas Harry !" S'affola Usopp en s'approchant de lui. Si sa grand-mère apprenait qu'il avait fait pleuré le garçon-qui-avait-survécu, elle ne s'en remettrait pas.

"C'est vrai, Harry." Sourit Dean en s'approchant de Zoro. "Regarde." Il défit la cravate du bretteur et s'effaça. "Sans cravate, personne ne saura qu'il n'est pas un Gryffondor !"

Cédric partit dans un éclat de rire pendant que Luffy faisait un câlin à son bras droit.

"Ah, les premières années !"

"Il n'aura qu'à piquer le lit de Ron, puisqu'on va devoir l'enfermer dans le placard avec un bâillon." Rit Seamus.

"Shishishi !" S'amusa Luffy, prêt à partir pour une soirée pyjama. Sanji prêtera bien ses affaires à Zoro. Et sinon, l'élastique savait qu'il pouvait compter sur ses deux autres colocataires. Quitte à voler des affaires à Ron. Les jumeaux Weasley seraient sûrement d'accord.

Heureux que les choses soient rentrées dans l'ordre, Cédric claqua dans ses mains pour attirer l'attention générale.

"Bon, en tant que quatrième année, Skelett et moi allons ramener tout le monde à son dortoir. Je propose qu'on commence avec les Serdaigles. Tu es la plus proche, jeune miss." Ajouta-t-il à l'égard Robin.

Mais celle-ci secoua la tête délicatement.

"Je vous remercie, mais je peux rentrer seule. À demain."

N'attendant aucune réponse, elle partit en direction de la bibliothèque.

Derrière elle, le groupe resta légèrement silencieux, pour la plupart, étonné de sa réponse. Puis Cédric accepta le déroulement des choses, le mettant à la charge des Serdaigles. Ils avaient toujours été un peu bizarres et solitaires là-bas.

"En avant !"

Menant sa petite armée, avec les bons élèves au premier rang (Chopper) et les moins bons à la traine (Sanji), il partit..

Robin sourit en changeant sa prise sur son livre.

Elle avait bien fait d'omettre qu'elle connaissait le mot de passe des Serpentards.

* * *

Nami regarda l'infirmière, toute pimpante, qui s'était installée près d'elle pour commencer une discussion entre filles, jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide qui soit trop tard et que la petite Weasley devait dormir.

La rouquine n'avait pas eu le temps de parler à Sanji seul à seul, ou avec Robin. Il allait pourtant falloir leur parler de la carte. Et des jumeaux. Soucieuse, Nami n'allait probablement pas dormir de la nuit.

* * *

Contrairement à ce qu'ils avaient dit, les jumeaux Weasley n'étaient pas retournés dans leur dortoir. Ils avaient traînés Lee dans une salle ouverte et avaient sorti la carte du Maraudeur.

" _Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises._ "

Comme d'habitude, l'encre s'était alors écoulée sur le parchemin et avait tracé les plans de Poudlard.

Les jumeaux avaient attendu patiemment que la magie se termine, laissant Lee dans le noir, ignorant leurs intentions.

Puis, quand le sortilège fut fini, ils posèrent la carte sur une table, pour qu'ils puissent tous les trois la lire en même temps.

"Alors ?" Questionna Lee, ignorant ce que ces amis cherchaient.

"Là." Fred posa un doigt sur l'infirmerie. Et leurs plus gros doutes s'étaient révélés vrais.

"De quoi ?" Demanda Lee, totalement perdu.

"En faisant la fête, on s'est souvenu de la tête de Ginny lorsqu'elle avait vu la carte." Se décida finalement à expliquer George. "Après avoir vu son nom, elle a fouillé la carte et a regardé ailleurs, l'air surprise. "

"Il y avait donc quelque chose d'autre qui clochait, qui nous était passé sous le nez." Finit Fred. "Regarde."

Lee plongea son regard dans la carte que ces amis lui avaient tournée, et, plus précisément, à l'endroit qui lui était indiqué. Visiblement, il y avait foule à l'infirmerie. Mais pas la même foule qu'ils avaient laissée derrière eux.

Lee devait avouer qu'il connaissait assez mal les noms des élèves avaient lesquels ils avaient fêté Halloween, mais ni le célèbre Harry Potter, ni le nouvel attrapeur Draco Malfoy n'apparaissaient dans la liste.

"Peut-être que Potter et Malfoy sont déjà rentrés." Proposa Jordan en haussant les épaules.

À la tête des jumeaux, il savait qu'ils n'acceptaient pas sa réponse.

"Compte le nombre de personnes réunies."

Lee obéit. Dix. Il y avait dix personnes. Soit, autant que le nombre de personnes qu'ils avaient laissé derrière.

"Peut-être que deux autres personnes sont venues ?" Tenta tout de même Jordan.

"Ils ne sont pas non plus dans les couloirs, et je doute qu'ils se soient téléportés dans un dortoir." Répliqua Fred sur un ton qui n'admettait pas de contradiction.

Lee devait avouer que son ami avait raison. Mais, soit les jumeaux étaient paranoïaques, soit il y avait quelque chose de gros qui se profilait à l'horizon. Et Lee préférait évidemment pour la première solution.

"Peut-être qu'on devrait le garder pour nous jusqu'à ce qu'on en sache plus. Vous savez, des fois qu'ils soient un groupe de meurtriers, il vaut mieux ne pas se les mettre à dos…"

"Un meurtrier qui aurait pris la place de notre petite soeur ?" Releva George, intéressé.

"Oui, vous savez. Imaginons que quelqu'un de puissant ait eu un enfant. Disons, une grande Mangemort. Ne voulant pas qu'on l'en lui retire la garde, elle le cache. Et, où mieux la cacher qu'à la place de bébé Ginny Weasley ? Elle se débarrasse donc du bébé gênant —ou décide de l'élever—" Rajouta précipitamment Lee en voyant les regards meurtriers des jumeaux, "bref, place son propre bébé dans le berceau de bébé Ginny, et s'en va. Comme tous les bébés se ressemblent de toute façon. Peut-être pour revenir la chercher plus tard, peut-être pour lui rendre visite en secret, ou juste par amour."

Les rouquins, subjugués par l'idée de Jordan acquiescèrent.

"Ça collerait parfaitement." Commenta Fred.

"Et sa vraie mère aurait déjà repris contact avec elle." Continua George. "Puisqu'elle savait."

"Et ça expliquerait également pourquoi elle aurait refusé de nous le dire : elle ne sait pas ce qui est arrivé au vrai bébé Ginny."

"Ou ne veut pas qu'on le sache."

"Mais il y a tellement de choses qui auraient pu arriver à notre vraie soeur !" S'inquiéta Fred, fronçant les sourcils, craignant le pire.

"Qu'en a sa rousseur," continua Lee Jordan, totalement immergée dans sa conjecture, "peut-être un sort ou une potion pour lui faire ressembler à la vraie Ginny Weasley, ou alors, les gènes, et c'est comme ça que sa mère naturelle a choisit votre maison. Après, pour le nom de famille, soit une coïncidence, soit une très lointaine cousine, ce qui corroborerait la thèse des gènes. Hum… Un sujet à réflexion."

"Mais, il n'y aurait pas eu qu'une seule mère, alors." Ajouta George en soulevant la carte. "Peut-être qu'un village entier à fait la même chose."

"Ce qui expliquerait les autres noms étranges !" Réalisa Lee avec un grand sourire. "C'est peut-être pour ça que Harry a survécu au sortilège de la Mort …"

Les choses se complexifièrent grandement.

"Vous croyez qu'ils ne sont pas humains ?" Interrogea Lee.

"Ça ne nous choquerait pas." Avoua Fred en repensant au combat du trio contre le troll. Ou plutôt, de leur mise à mort.

Les trois Gryffondors restèrent un instant silencieux, réfléchissant à l'infinité de possibilités qui s'offraient à eux.

C'est alors qu'ils virent Madame Pomfresh virer tout le monde de l'infirmerie.

"Il va falloir y aller." Décréta George en effaçant la carte avant de la ranger dans sa poche. "Pour commencer, on devrait faire des recherches sur notre arbre généalogique. Puis sur l'un des _'étranges noms de famille_ _qui n'appartiennent à personne_ '. Et il faudrait aussi vérifier qu'ils sont humains."

"Peut-être que c'est tu-sais-qui qui les a créés." Craignit soudainement Fred.

"On verra." Le calma son jumeau en posant une main rassurante sur son épaule. "On devrait retourner au dortoir avant qu'ils n'arrivent."

Ces deux amis acquiescèrent et se mirent en route.

* * *

Ron cligna des yeux. Il rêvait, pas vrai ? Il s'était levé pendant la nuit pour aller faire une pause pipi, et avait vaguement noté que ses colocataires étaient rentrés pendant qu'il dormait. Mais, maintenant qu'il revenait des toilettes, il était à peu près sûr qu'il y avait deux silhouettes dans le lit d'Harry. Non seulement, il y avait deux silhouettes là où il ne devrait-y en avoir qu'une, mais, en plus, l'une des deux ressemblait étrangement à un certain Blaise Zabini, qui avait été réparti à Serpentard. Comme c'était bizarre.

Ron cligna des yeux, mais il en était sûr. Ses timbrés de colocataires avaient fait rentrer un Serpentard dans leur dortoir ! _Un Serpentard._ Sans en attendre plus, Ron courut prévenir Percy, quand une main attrapa le bas de son tee-shirt.

"N'ose même pas y penser."

Ron se retourna, blanc comme neige, et croisa le regard acéré de Draco. Il s'apprêta à crier quand un choc soudain sur sa tête lui fit perdre connaissance.

Sanji admira la carcasse du frère de Nami avec désespoir et l'enjamba. Il allait fumer un peu et revenir.

Quant à Ron, le carrelage lui faisait un très bon lit.

* * *

Nami fut gardée à l'infirmerie toute la journée qui suivit, profitant d'un congé peu satisfaisant à son goût. L'infirmière Pomfresh, en manque de contact humain, ne cessait de la faire parler, tâchant de s'assurer qu'elle s'entendait bien avec ses petits camarades et qu'elle n'était pas mal à l'aise. La première année était toujours la plus difficile, les enfants se retrouvaient loin de leurs parents pour de longues périodes et ne connaissaient qu'un faible nombre de leurs camarades, pour les plus chanceux. Les enfants Moldus arrivaient généralement sans connaître personne, ni même ce qui les attendaient, puisque leurs parents n'étaient pas passés là avant pour le leur raconter. Et la petite Weasley semblait, en plus, avoir des problèmes familiaux. Maman n'appréciait pas trop les Serpentards après tout.

"Si, c'est gentil, mais tout va bien." Assura Nami, effrayée de devoir supporter une quatrième tirade sur la confiance en son infirmière scolaire et l'importance de l'amitié. Mais aussi qu'il était très bon de se confier et très mauvais de tout garder pour soi, au risque d'exploser inopinément.

Nami ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'infirmière s'inquiétait autant. Robin était venue lui rendre visite au début de la journée, avant le petit déjeuner, et lui avait apporté un livre pour l'occuper. Sanji et Luffy lui avaient ensuite rendu une courte visite, dont Nami n'avait pas pu profiter puisque Madame Pomfresh ne quittait pas son chevet et que les garçons devaient retourner en cours. Puis Zoro était venu se perdre, rapidement retrouvé par Dean et Seamus qui avaient, apparemment, été chargés de le garder pendant que Draco partait à la recherche d'Harry qui avait 'glissé par la fenêtre' pendant le cours d'histoire.

Nami n'avait pas osé poser de question. De toute façon, les garçons étaient en retard en cours.

*Toc* *Toc*

"Tiens, encore de la visite ?" S'étonna l'infirmière, corroborant les pensées de Nami. Elle avait reçu assez de visite pour ne plus être questionnée sur son intégration à Poudlard !

Elle soupira en se rallongeant dans son lit. Il devait sûrement s'agir des Poussoufles ou des Gryffondors plus Zoro.

Mais la réalité s'avéra tout autre.

"Eh bien, la princesse profite bien de ses vacances ?" Interrogea Gregory Goyle en se jetant sur le lit voisin.

Nami se redressa d'un coup.

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?"

"Du calme !" Ricana Vincent Crabbe en encerclant la rousse.

Soudainement, Madame Pomfresh quitta la salle, sûrement désireuse de laisser Nami tisser des liens avec ses amis. Après tout, ils étaient des Serpentards, donc il n'y avait rien à craindre. Aucun conflit entre maisons ne risquait d'éclater.

"Tiens, on t'a même ramené un cadeau !" S'amusa Crabbe. Il sortit Croûton, trempé, de sa poche et le déposa sur le matelas.

"Avec ça, ton frère devrait te rendre visite." Gloussa Goyle.

Nami envoya un regard dégoûté sur le rat. Elle ne l'avait jamais apprécié et ne tenait pas à le toucher dans son état. Qui savait ce qui le recouvrait.

"Tellement aimable de votre part." Gronda-t-elle. "Autre chose ?" Elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'est qu'ils disparaissent de son asile.

"Oh, oui. Trois fois rien." Répondit Crabbe en levant la tête vers le plafond, prêt à s'étendre sur son lit. "Un crétin a bousculé Terence Higgs dans les escaliers. On a envoyé l'infirmière. Mais si ça s'avère grave, tu as intérêt à ramener tes fesses à l'entraînement de Quidditch et à être irréprochable, _attrapeuse remplaçante._ "

Nami ravala sa salive.

"Enfin," soupira Crabbe en se relevant avec Goyle, "si tu veux survivre. Je doute que les Serpentards, en général, et Flint, en particulier, te pardonnent si tu laisses la victoire aux Gryffondors après leurs années de succès _sans toi_."

"Tu serais un peu comme leur porte-poisse." Ajouta Goyle avant de se retirer en riant.

Nami ne sut pas si elle pouvait soupirer de soulagement quand elle entendit la porte de l'infirmerie claquer derrière les deux Serpentards. Ils lui avaient annoncé deux mauvaises nouvelles en une, sans compter l'infection qu'était Croûtard à ses côtés. Non seulement elle allait devoir supporter la crise de nerfs de Flint et de toute sa clique, mais en plus, si elle ne guérissait pas rapidement, elle allait devoir supporter Higgs en voisin de chambre. Nul doute qu'il allait faire de sa vie un Enfer.

De quoi booster sa guérison.

* * *

Robin avait été enchanté par son cours supplémentaire. Elle avait pris pas mal de notes qu'elle relirait dans la nuit, et elle avait hâte. Joyeusement (mais bien caché), elle entra dans le réfectoire pour dîner. Il n'y avait aucune trace de la rousse, mais celle-ci n'allait plus tarder à être libérée. Le soir même, en fait, mais après le souper. Robin décida donc d'aller à la table Serdaigle. Nul besoin d'appeler au scandale et d'aller dîner avec les Gryffondors.

L'archéologue se dirigea donc vers une place isolée pour apprécier la nourriture, quand elle fut hélée.

"Sister !"

Par habitude, Robin se retourna et sourit à la réincarnation de Franky.

"Viens manger avec nous soeurette !" Encouragea ce dernier en tapotant un petit espace à côté de lui. Automatiquement, toute la rangée d'adeptes du charpentier se décala d'une place pour que Robin puisse s'asseoir à côté de leur idole.

L'archéologue pensa un instant à refuser pour profiter de la tranquillité de son dîner, avant de craquer face au sourire des plus accueillant de son ami. Finalement, décidant toutes seules, ses jambes la guidèrent aux côtés de son camarade. Elle salua doucement l'attablée en s'asseyant, et reçu un bienvenu collectif digne de toutes les réunions d'alcoolique anonyme.

Le temps qu'elle s'asseye et ses aînés lui avaient fait parvenir tous les couverts nécessaires.

Traitant le tout avec banalité, Franky lui remplit son verre.

"Alors soeurette ? Comment se passent les cours ?"

"Très bien, merci." Répondit-elle avec un surplus de joie à peine visible en attrapant son verre.

"Gahahaha ! Une Serdaigle dans l'âme !" Ria Franky.

"Oui, pas comme une certaine personne." Taquina un Serdaigle avec un sourire joueur.

"Voyons !" Défendit son voisin. "On ne peut pas créer des machines explosives, fumantes, brûlantes _et_ apprendre ses cours."

Les deux amis et leurs proches voisins partirent dans un éclat de rire, suivi par Franky qui ne semblait pas le moins du monde gêné.

"Tu sais," chuchota amicalement la voisine de Robin, "il est la plus grande source d'inquiétude du professeur Flitwick. Il a les résultats les plus catastrophiques de l'histoire des Serdaigles !"

"Forcément," reprit le voisin d'en face, "il déteste la magie ! Tu sais, pour l'examen de l'année dernière, il fallait faire flotter un vase. Alors Cutty les a regardés et a dit 'je dois faire voler un vase sans le toucher, c'est bien ça ?' Bien sûr, les professeurs n'ont pas vu où il voulait en venir, alors ils ont répondu que oui, et que c'était le principe de la magie. Tu aurais dû voir leur tête quand Cutty a construit en quatrième vitesse une petite boîte à soufflet et a fait planer le vase pendant les cinq minutes réglementaires ! Ils étaient sciés !"

"Mais ils lui ont quand même collé un zéro pour ' _tricherie_ '." Finit tristement la première voisine. "Pourtant, Cutty n'avait dérogé à aucune règle."

"Si, en fait, si." Coupa un Serpentard à lunette. "La partie où ils demandent _d'utiliser la magie._ "

"C'est sujet à controverse." Se rajouta une jeune fille de petite taille. "Après tout, qu'est-ce que la magie ? Pour moi, transformer trois planches et deux clous en une machine qui fait planer un vase, c'est de la magie."

"Non," reprit le gars à lunette, "c'est de l'ingéniosité. C'est différent."

" _Magie : Utilisation de procédés surnaturels dans le but de produire un effet._ " Lut la petite fille à lunette. "Heureusement que je ne sors jamais de mon lit sans un dictionnaire."

"Chérie." L'appela la voisine de Robin. "Tu dors avec ton dictionnaire."

"Oui. Et je pense toujours à le prendre, une fois réveillée." Sourit fièrement la petite. "Revenons donc au sujet. Je trouve qu'il a utilisé des 'procédés surnaturels'. Donc, sa démonstration était valide."

La petite Serdaigle continua son conflit avec le gars à lunette, mais Robin n'en entendit pas plus car Franky venait de lever son verre avec une partie de ses groupies.

"L'ingéniosité vaincra la magie !" Trinqua Cutty.

"Ah, si seulement il était un peu meilleur en magie, il pourrait associer les deux." Commenta à nouveau la voisine de Robin.

 _ **"Comment ?!"**_ S'exclama soudainement fortement une grande fille blonde, debout, remontant leur table. "Tu n'as pas assez d'adeptes Cutty ?!"

Elle s'approcha doucement du dos de Robin et posa ses mains sur l'épaule de l'archéologue.

"Et tu veux en plus pervertir des premières années ?! Tu ne trouves pas que tu compliques assez ma position ?!"

 _Pénélope Deauclaire_ , pensa Robin en identifiant leur Préfète. Celle-ci tourna d'ailleurs sa tête vers la pirate et se mordit la lèvre en réfléchissant intensément.

"He-Hermione Gr-Granger ?" Tenta-t-elle. Puis, assurée, elle se redressa. "Je t'ai vue traîner avec la petite Serpentard. Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, mais, en plus, tu traînes avec ces Gryffondors et je t'ai vu aussi discuter avec des Poussoufles. En tant que Serdaigle, je n'ai aucun problème à ce que tu t'associes avec d'autres maisons, mais essaye d'éviter les aimants à ennuis. Pense à moi. Je ne voudrais pas qu'ils aient une mauvaise influence sur toi. Mieux ! Évite les gens ! Tu aimes bien lire, non ? Tu es toujours armé d'un livre."

"Moi aussi !" Se démarqua gaiement la petite fille Serdaigle en agitant son dictionnaire.

"Oui, mais toi… c'est autre chose." Classa la Préfète. "Tiens, Hermione, je t'ai ramené mon coup de coeur de première année. Lis, et évite les mauvaises influences."

Pénélope enveloppa son livre dans les bras de l'archéologue avant de lui agripper les épaules. "Lis, et évite les êtres humains s'il te plaît !"

Puis elle vit quelque chose de choquant dans sa périphérie et s'éloigna en criant un nom inconnu de l'archéologue.

"Tout ça, c'est la faute de son badge et de Cutty." Expliqua son voisin d'en face. "Il la rend folle."

"Gahahaha ! Pénélope est très sympa pas vrai ?" Ria Franky. "Elle n'a de cesse de venir dans notre chambre à chaque odeur suspecte ! L'autre jour, elle a même menacé de m'enfermer dans un placard jusqu'à la fin de ma scolarité si je ne cessais pas immédiatement de construire des machines idiotes."

"Elle a dû entendre les rumeurs sur Cutty et craint pour la survie de Poudlard." Chuchota la voisine de la brune.

"Moi, je crains d'abord pour ma chambre si vous permettez…" Murmura leur voisin d'en face.

"Commençons par nos vies, tu veux bien ?" Proposa le garçon à lunette. "Le jour où Pénélope découvrira que Cutty se sert dans toutes les réserves d'ingrédients de Poudlard, et, plus précisément, dans celle de Rogue, elle nous tuera tous."

Les partisans de Cutty firent une minute de silence en leurs noms.

"Les amis !" Appela l'ancien cyborg, les yeux brillants. "Cette nuit, j'ai eu une nouvelle idée."

Tous ses fidèles stoppèrent leurs actions, prêts à entendre la dernière merveille de leur chef.

Robin sourit. Elle s'amusait bien, et il y allait avoir encore plus d'action ce soir.

* * *

Nami retint un cri de victoire en sortant de l'infirmerie. Elle avait vraiment craint que Madame Pomfresh trouve à redire sur sa libération. Mais, finalement, elle était libre ! Libre de ne plus jamais revoir Higgs. Higg et ses longs silences. Higgs et ses regards accusateurs. Bref, la rouquine s'étira en se dirigeant vers une fenêtre et tendit le bras.

"Alors, Merry ?"

La chouette d'un blanc immaculé entra dans le couloir et se posa sur la navigatrice en piaillant.

"Moi aussi, je suis heureuse de te revoir." Sourit Nami. "Quel dommage que Madame Pomfresh te refuse l'entrée à l'infirmerie. Au moins, elle te supporte quand tu es blessée, c'est déjà ça ! Ne nous plaignons pas."

Sur son bras, Merry gazouilla en agitant ses ailes.

"Et maintenant, Merry, j'aurais un petit service à te demander. Saurais-tu où se trouve Zoro ?"

La chouette fixa sa gardienne avant de pépier quelque chose et s'envola. Nami prit cela comme un 'attends, je le cherche et je reviens'.

Pensive, elle se tourna vers l'extérieur du château, un bras posé sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Le château était assez silencieux à cette heure, pourtant, une voix brisa sa quiétude.

"Eh, excuse-moi, je peux te parler ?"

* * *

Usopp avait passé sa soirée à arroser les plantes de la serre. N'importe qui d'autre aurait pu le prendre comme une corvée, mais Usopp aimait bien ces moments. Les plantes ne se moquaient jamais de lui, et c'était tellement nostalgique. Et puis, il ne se sentait plus seul quand Chopper partait étudier à l'infirmerie. Et il pouvait même se sentir utile lorsqu'il y avait des blessés ! Bref, il était heureux que le professeur Chourave l'ait pris comme disciple.

Sur son chemin vers l'infirmerie, il vit Ginny Weasley, une chouette blanche perchée sur son bras. Il s'apprêta à la hélée, quand il l'entendit parler à la chouette.

 _"Et maintenant, Merry, j'aurais un petit service à te demander. Saurais-tu où se trouve Zoro ?"_

Usopp se stoppa net dans sa marche. Il avait bien entendu ? Merry _et_ Zoro dans la même tirade ? Il avait dû rêver, non ? Après quelques cris, la chouette s'en alla. Usopp, ébranlé, regarda la chevelure rousse de sa camarade de classe avec nouveauté. Se pouvait-il qu'il s'agisse d'un autre Mugiwara ?

Il y a quelque temps, il aurait négligé cette possibilité. Mais là, il avait déjà retrouvé Brook et Chopper. Il ne serait pas étonnant qu'encore plus de Mugiwaras se promènent dans Poudlard.

Mais il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de le savoir. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Usopp s'avança vers la rouquine.

"Eh, excuse-moi, je peux te parler ?"

* * *

Nami se retourna pour faire face à l'un des Poussoufles d'Halloween.

"Oh, Neville, c'est ça ?" Tenta-t-elle, ravie que sa mémoire ait fait son travail.

Le jeune garçon acquiesça. Puis baissa la tête pour tripoter son tee-shirt.

Il ne savait pas trop quoi demander pour identifier ou non la jeune fille. Il fallait une question discrète, et qui ne semblerait pas louche si il se trompait.

Tout en réfléchissant, il s'aperçut qu'il avait créé un silence pesant.

"T-Tu as bien récupéré de tes blessures ?" Demanda-t-il pour gagner du temps.

"Oui, merci." Rétorqua Ginny, attendant ce que le Poussoufle tenait à lui dire.

"E-Et elle est à toi la chouette de toute à l'heure ?" Repoussa encore un peu le tireur d'élite.

"Non," réfuta la Serpentard, "Merry est à Harry."

Usopp se statufia. Il avait donc bien entendu. Décidant de prendre son courage à deux mains, il s'élança.

"As-tu trouvé—"

"GINNY !" Coupa une voix au fond du couloir.

Usopp tourna rapidement sa tête vers la provenance du son, horrifié d'avoir été interrompu.

Draco, Harry, Dean, Seamus et Blaise étaient venus chercher leur petite camarade.

"Regarde ! On t'a fait un gâteau !" Avança plus vite que les autres Dean en agitant une forêt-noire.

"Et on a réussi à empêcher Harry de le manger !" Ajouta fièrement Seamus en tenant ledit garçon-qui-avait-survécu.

"Juste un petit morceau !" Supplia ce dernier.

"Même pas en rêve !" Calma Draco en lançant son pied dans la tête de son capitaine.

"Et j'ai amené du rhum." Ajouta Blaise en levant une bouteille vide.

"TU N'ÉTAIS PAS CENSÉ LE BOIRE !" Le cogna Draco.

"De toute façon, on est trop jeunes pour boire de l'alcool." Rappela Dean en se retournant vers ses amis. Puis il se remit à courir jusqu'à atteindre Ginny et lui posa le gâteau dans les bras.

"C'est pour fêter ta sortie ! Par contre, si on pouvait se dépêcher de le manger avant qu'Harry n'arrive… Il en a déjà mangé deux en cuisine, tu sais. Draco a dit que c'était bon s'il n'avait pas de part de celui-ci."

Nami fixa la forêt-noire, se demandant un instant ce qu'elle devait en faire.

"Mais oui !" S'émerveilla Dean. "Des couverts ! C'est ça qui manquait !"

"Dean, tu es un idiot !" Se moqua Seamus en se faisant traîner par Harry qu'il ligotait de ses bras.

"Moi, je n'ai pas besoin de couverts !" Rassura Luffy en se démenant contre son geôlier.

"On n'était pas inquiet pour toi." Chuchota Dean.

"C'est dommage, un si beau gâteau." Grimaça Nami, sachant pertinemment que la forêt-noire n'avait plus que quelques secondes de vie. Pas assez pour se procurer une cuillère.

Le ton cristallin de la voix de la jeune fille percuta les tympans de Sanji qui se téléporta devant la navigatrice, oubliant sa dispute avec Zoro.

"Voici pour toi, Ginny." Offrit-il en sortant de nulle part une mallette pleine de vaisselle.

"Merci Draco." Sourit la jeune fille en reposant le gâteau dans les mains Dean. Elle saisit un couteau et coupa la forêt-noire en treize parts presque égales. Il y en avait juste une qui faisait le double des autres.

Puis la rouquine attrapa les assiettes. Elle plaça la première part dans les bras de Neville, choqué de participer inopinément à la fête de libération de la jeune fille. Puis elle servit Seamus, nouvellement libéré car Luffy s'était calmé. Il tendait ses bras en attendant d'être servi comme il se devait. Nami servit ensuite Dean (qui avait les bras pleins entre sa part, qu'il tenait du bout des doigts, et le gâteau sur ses bras), Sanji, elle-même, et finit en donnant la double part à Zoro avec deux cuillères.

"Pourquoi il a une double part ?" S'outra Dean.

"Parce qu'il doit dissiper l'alcool." Mentit Nami en ignorant le regard de Luffy qui louchait sur le gâteau.

"Non, pas pour toi." Rappela Sanji en éloignant son capitaine des restes.

"Mais, j'ai faim !"

"Tu en as déjà mangé deux." Rappela le blondinet.

Luffy, trop occupé à baver pour écouter, commença à loucher sur la part du cuisinier. Mais celui-ci le remit rapidement en place.

Dépité, l'élastique voulut aller chercher ailleurs, mais Sanji l'attrapa par le col et le mit à une distance de sécurité des parts de gâteau.

"Reste-là." Ordonna-t-il. "Ou je ne te fais plus de petit déjeuner."

Pétrifié d'effroi à cette idée, Luffy s'assit et fit une moue, ignorant Merry qui entra par la fenêtre la plus proche et se posa délicatement sur son épaule.

"Tiens, tu peux en avoir une partie de ma part." Le dérida Zoro en s'accroupissant devant son capitaine et en lui offrant une cuillère. Il ne fallut pas le dire deux fois au petit pirate qui se jeta à coeur perdu sur l'assiette.

"C'est super bon !" Hurla de joie Dean en gobant sa part. "Tu es super doué, Draco ! Tu ne trouves pas, Neville ?"

Le jeune garçon, dégoûté d'avoir été interrompu pendant l'un des moments les plus importants de sa vie, n'avait pas encore touché à son assiette. Mais le regard choqué du petit Gryffondor le décida à prendre une cuillère.

Le petit lionceau avait raison, le gâteau était absolument délicieux. Avant de s'en rendre compte, le tireur d'élite était déjà en train de lécher son assiette.

"Eh bien, tu l'aimes vraiment ce gâteau !" Ria Ginny en le voyant faire.

Usopp ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Il avait été habitué à la nourriture de Sanji et maintenant, tout ce qu'il mangeait dans ce monde lui avait toujours paru fade. Ce gâteau était tellement nostalgique. Usopp savait ce que cela signifiait, d'autant plus lorsqu'il regardait interactions entre les amis. Mais il devait encore en avoir le coeur net. Quitte à attendre encore un tout petit peu. Mais il n'en parlerait ni à Brook, ni à Chopper, il ne voulait pas élever leurs attentes, au risque de les décevoir.

"Bon." Sourit Nami en posant son assiette sur le rebord de la fenêtre. "Il commence à se faire tard. Je propose qu'on rentre dans nos dortoirs."

"Quoi !"

"Nan !" Se plaignirent Dean et Seamus. "Encore un peu !"

"Il est hors de question que je retourne chez les Serpentards en pleine nuit." Leur expliqua Nami.

Les deux Gryffondors échangèrent un regard, Dean ayant encore sa cuillère dans sa bouche. Ils ne voyaient pas le problème de se promener après le couvre-feu. Draco et Harry le faisaient tout le temps.

Mais c'est Nami qui commandait avec Sanji à ces pieds. "À vos ordres, Ginny."

Son chevalier servant frappa alors dans ses mains. "En rang ! Seamus, Dean ! Vous êtes chargés de tenir Harry éloigné des restes du gâteau !"

"Oui, chef !" Répondirent aux gardes-à-vous les deux Gryffondors, du chocolat plein la figure. Mais ce n'était pas aussi catastrophique que Luffy.

"Toi !" Continua Sanji en pointant Usopp. "Tu t'assureras que la tête de pioche nous suive bien !"

Puis, jetant un genou à terre, Sanji prit la main de sa dulcinée.

"Ginny, si vous le permettez, je tiendrais votre main pour vous protéger."

"Non, merci Draco. Ça ira."

Repoussé, le cuisinier se dissolu de tristesse.

"Bien fait pour toi." Ricana Zoro en regardant de haut sa misère.

Une énième dispute naquit, que Nami ignora avec soin, accueillant Merry sur son épaule. "En avant !"

Et la troupe se mit en marche à travers les couloirs.

* * *

Usopp avait été le premier déposé. Après tout, sa maison était à deux pas. Avant de le saluer, Ginny lui avait fourré trois parts de gâteau dans les bras.

"Pour les trois autres." Avait-elle dit.

Elle était ensuite repartie, pendant que Draco ordonnait à Merry de surveiller Blaise.

Usopp était donc debout, dans la salle commune des Poussoufles, avec trois parts de gâteau dans les bras, un peu perdu. Puis il se décida à aller rejoindre Chopper dans leur chambre. Demain, les choses se feront peut-être plus claires.

* * *

Les deuxièmes arrivés furent les Serpentards. Et Nami n'apprécia pas trop l'ambiance pesante qui l'accueillit. Les rumeurs allaient vite, et tout le monde l'accusait d'avance d'être la future responsable de la défaite des Serpentards. Mais ce n'est pas grave, elle allait juste aller dans sa chambre et étudier jusqu'à ce que l'évènement passe.

"Non, Blaise, tu ne ressors pas !"

* * *

"Cours plus vite !" Hurla Dean en immobilisant Luffy dans le couloir.

Seamus courrait comme un fou dans les couloirs, cherchant le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

"Hé bien, en voilà du bazar." Commenta le portrait.

"Vite ! _Caput Draconis_ ! Ouvre-toi !"

"Voilà, voilà… Franchement, les jeunes de nos jours."

La porte menant au dortoir Gryffondor s'ouvrit alors et Seamus s'y engouffra sans attendre. Une fois rentré, il fonça à l'étage des garçons et défonça sans attendre la porte menant à la chambre des jumeaux Weasley et de Lee Jordan.

Le trio, en pyjama, le regarda s'effondrer, hors d'haleine au centre de la pièce, un plateau avec trois parts de gâteau dans les bras.

"C-C'est pour v-vous." Hoqueta-t-il, hors d'haleine."D-Dépêchez-vous, H-Harry arrive !"

Surpris par un bruit inhabituel, Seamus se releva d'un coup, il fonça sur le trio et leur remit une assiette chacun avec une cuillère et donna même l'exemple en donnant la becquée à Lee. "Viiiite !"

Les jumeaux s'exécutèrent pendant que Lee essayait de reprendre le contrôle. Mais Seamus était beaucoup trop crispé pour le laisser faire. Le brun se voyait donc nourrit de force, jusqu'à ce que seule l'assiette reste.

Exténué, Seamus tomba alors au sol.

"Et, on peut savoir ce qui se passe ?" Demanda gentiment Fred, son gâteau terminé.

Mais Seamus préféra dormir.

Ils apprirent plus tard qu'il s'agissait de leurs parts du gâteau de sortie de Ginny, qu'Harry voulait leur voler. Apparemment, Draco avait réussi à le tenir tranquille pendant la première partie du chemin, mais ils avaient rencontré Dubois qui voulait avoir une discussion avec le blondinet avant le match qui approchait, et ce dernier avait laissé Dean et Seamus partir devant avec Harry et le gâteau. Malheureusement, les deux jeunes n'avaient pas le même talent de diplomate que le cuisinier. Seamus se jura d'améliorer son jeu de jambes.

* * *

 _Pendant ce temps-là, dehors._

"Ouvre-toi !" Hurlait Luffy au mur.

"Pas sans le mot de passe." Soupira la Grosse Dame.

"Viande !"

"Non. Ce n'est pas le mot de passe."

"Bouffe !"

"Non plus."

"Manger !"

"Héééé, toujours pas."

"Viande !"

"Tu l'as déjà dit."

"Boeuf !"

"Tu n'es même pas proche de le trouver."

"Viande ?"

"…"

"Viande !"

"Mais dis-moi, il n'est pas un peu con ton copain ?" Demanda-t-elle à Dean qui prenait une pause bien méritée sur le carrelage.

Ce dernier sourit. Qui aurait cru qu'ils seraient sauvés par un mot de passe ?

"Cochon-dinde !"

Plus qu'à attendre l'arrivée de Draco.

"Presque !" Décida d'encourager le portrait, voyant du changement. "Essaye encore !"

"Ours !"

"Ça fait tout de même plaisir de voir que les jeunes connaissent si bien leur programme de maternelle…"

"Lion !"

"Hey ! Ça aurait pu. Allez, une autre !"

"Gorille !"

* * *

Robin tournait la page d'un de ses livres, quand elle entendit un bec cogner contre la fenêtre de sa chambre. Elle se leva, esquiva la réserve de poudre que Cutty avait rangée dans sa chambre, et ouvrit à la chouette.

"Hé bien, que m'amènes-tu là ?"

Elle prit délicatement la part de gâteau et la cuillère posée avec, avant de s'installer pour lire le message de son amie, Merry perchée sur son épaule.

' _Merci pour le livre, c'était un régal ! On se voit demain ! Bon appétit !'_

Robin sourit en entamant le dessert. Que le monde était doux à Poudlard.

* * *

Aujourd'hui, Nami allait y arriver ! Elle allait attraper Sanji en plus ou moins seule à seul et lui parler de la carte du Maraudeur.

Oui, elle y croyait !

C'est au moment précis où elle était gonflée à bloc qu'elle se fit encercler avec Zoro par l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard.

" _Weasley_." Appela avec haine le capitaine en s'avançant dans le cercle. "Je veux te voir à chaque seconde que tu as de libre sur le terrain. Et tu as intérêt à faire des progrès exceptionnels, quitte à te tuer à l'entraînement. Autrement, _je_ te tuerais."

Dominant la rouquine de sa taille, le capitaine en profita pour lui envoyer un regard supérieur. Puis il se tourna vers Zoro.

"On double les entraînements, soit sur le terrain à six heure ce soir."

Puis, sans attendre de répartie, il s'en alla, entraînant avec lui le reste de l'équipe.

Mais Nami n'allait donc jamais avoir la paix ?!

* * *

Robin profitait d'une petite brise, assise à l'arrière du vélo de Cutty. Un super nouveau vélo tout terrain, qui faisait route, escalier et mur. Dans le gigantesque château, cet outil était une pure merveille. D'autant que les magies de transport étaient généralement réservées aux longs trajets. Ils doublèrent un nombre incroyable d'étudiants abasourdis par la création du Serdaigle, jusqu'à atteindre la Grande Salle. Cutty s'amusa alors à faire retentir sa sonnette pour éviter tout accident.

"Attention ! Vélo ! Attention !"

Et attirer l'attention de toute la salle sur son SUPER Cutty-vélo. Ce qui fonctionna très bien. Harry cessa de baver sur les mets, et bava sur la classe du nouvel arrivant.

Puis, arrivé à sa place, Cutty fit un magnifique dérapage avant d'ôter ses lunettes de protection.

"On est arrivés, frangine."

Robin sourit en descendant avec élégance du siège passager.

"Merci."

Elle s'éloigna ensuite rapidement du charpentier, avant d'être bloquée par la foule des admirateurs de ce dernier, parmi lesquels, Luffy, Terry, Neville et Skelett. À la place, elle alla rejoindre Nami, debout à l'entrée de la Grande Salle.

"Je rêve ?" Demanda rhétoriquement la navigatrice.

Robin garda le silence, attendant que Nami rassemble ses esprits.

"Mais il va être inapprochable !" Grimaça la rousse avec un pincement au coeur.

Robin posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule, et les deux filles se mirent en route vers leur table, pendant que le professeur Rogue essayait de reprendre ses esprits à la vue de l'objet définitivement moldu qui se promenait dans leur école. Serrant les dents, il ramassa la fourchette qu'il avait lâchée par inadvertance, et fit apparaître le règlement de l'école. Il devait bien exister une clause pour interdire ce genre d'engin !

"Et attendez !" Sourit Cutty en levant la main pour taire son public. "Si vous appuyez là, vous pouvez surfer sur l'eau !"

Le public en resta bouche bée.

"C'est trop génial !" Brilla Luffy.

"Trop classe !" S'écria Chopper.

"Incroyable !" S'ajouta Usopp, au plus grand plaisir du Serdaigle, heureux de tenir son public en haleine.

"Et si vous appuyez là, vous pouvez rouler sur une route !"

Les trois pirates, surexcités dans la masse de spectateurs, hurlèrent leur excitation.

"Comme un vélo normal, en fait." Résuma Nami avec une goutte sur la tête. Ces grands enfants n'avaient pas changé.

Mais au moins, grâce au spectacle, elle allait pouvoir manger tranquillement en face à face avec Robin. Enchantée à cette idée, elle attrapa son amie et accéléra le pas, laissant Zoro disparaître où diable il le souhaitait _à l'intérieur de la Grande Salle_.

* * *

Robin avait fini de manger et s'apprêtait à laisser Nami derrière elle pour aller en cours, lorsque cette dernière lui attrapa le bras.

"Rendez-vous à onze heure dans la salle de sortilège."

* * *

Plus tard dans la journée, quand l'effervescence du matin était un peu retombée, les plus ardents supporters de Cutty ayant eu droit à un tour en vélo, le professeur McGonagall avait cru qu'elle pourrait corriger tranquillement les copies de ses élèves dans la grande salle.

Comme elle se trompait.

Elle venait de finir une copie, quand un Poussoufle de troisième année explosa grand ouverts les portes de la Grande Salle.

"L-Les jumeaux W-Weasley ! I-Ils s-sont à la _b-bibliothèque_ !" Lâcha-t-il, sidéré.

 _"Les jumeaux Weasley ?"_ Répéta un autre troisième année.

 _"Fred et George Weasley ?"_ Précisa un Serdaigle, étonné.

"Oui ! Ceux-là mêmes !" Assura le Poussoufle.

Estomaqués, des dizaines de troisièmes années, accompagnées de certains de leurs aînés et de leurs cadets, se levèrent en vitesse pour accourir voir ce miracle.

"Que quelqu'un prévienne Percy !" Cria une voix dans la foule.

McGonagall réagit tout de suite, elle se leva pour remettre les choses en place à la bibliothèque. Ces jeunes qui s'excitaient pour un rien ! Et croyez-la, elle ne profitait pas de la situation pour assouvir sa curiosité !

"Que se passe-t-il ?" Demanda le professeur Rogue en regardant les flots d'élèves accourant à la bibliothèque.

"Fred et George Weasley sont _entrés_ dans la bibliothèque." Expliqua rapidement le professeur McGonagall.

"Les jumeaux Weasley ?" S'assura le professeur de potion.

La directrice des Gryffondors ne prit pas la peine de répondre, et entendit le pas du directeur des Serpentards suivre le sien.

Ils ne seront pas trop de deux pour remettre un peu d'ordre. Mais aussi, pour témoigner de ce miracle.

* * *

Fred et George Weasley étaient perdus dans leurs livres, à la recherche de la moindre indication sur une famille 'Vinsmoke' ou 'Roronoa'. À tel point qu'ils ne firent pas attention au rassemblement qui les encerclait.

Contrairement à Lee qui ne savait pas comment gérer le problème. Tous ces élèves qui les fixaient avec de grands sourires débiles étaient assez perturbants.

"Hey, ne poussez pas derrière !" Cria une voix dans la foule.

"On n'y voit rien !"

"Baissez-vous devant !"

"Laissez-moi prendre une photo !"

"Vous en avez assez vu, c'est notre tour maintenant !"

"Du coup, ils savent lire ?"

"IL A TOURNÉ LA PAGE !"

"Ça veut dire qu'ils ne font pas semblant !"

"Ils ne dorment donc pas !"

"Non, leurs yeux bougent !"

"Chut ! Vous allez les interrompre !"

 ** _"Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ici ?"_** Coupa finalement la voix autoritaire du professeur McGonagall.

Les innombrables petits yeux qui scrutaient Lee et les jumeaux les lâchèrent enfin pour se tourner vers le pouvoir présent.

"Ceux qui n'ont pas de livres entre les mains, _dehors_ , ou je retire des points à votre maison."

La mine triste, les admirateurs obéirent en protestant, et un petit flash profita même de la cohésion. Il y a certains moments qui _doivent_ être immortalisés.

Une fois tout le surplus de spectateurs dehors, les professeurs jetèrent un coup d'oeil pour voir si la rumeur était vraie.

Et elle l'était. Mais elle ne rendait pas bien justice à la vérité. Non seulement ils lisaient de gros livres, mais, en plus, les jumeaux en avaient entassé d'autres à côté d'eux, comme s'ils prévoyaient d'en lire _d'autres_. Époustouflée, la directrice adjointe regarda les titres des livres. Apparemment, il s'agissait de livres d'histoire. Ce qui avait encore moins de sens. Et, au vu du froncement de sourcil du professeur Rogue, il craignait les conséquences de cette aberration.

Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu pousser les jumeaux Weasley à _ouvrir des livres_ ?

* * *

Nami se dépêcha pour ne pas être en retard au rendez-vous qu'elle avait fixé à Robin. Elle avait obtenu des Gryffondors qu'ils lui gardent Zoro, mais elle n'avait pas pu leur retirer Sanji. Ces gosses avaient besoin d'un gardien, au risque de perdre Luffy et Zoro avec Dean et Seamus. Mais ce n'était pas grave, elle allait d'abord parler à Robin.

Et, évidemment, l'archéologue était déjà arrivée et attendait son amie. Lorsqu'elle vit cette dernière, Robin referma son livre et offrit un doux sourire pour rassurer son amie.

"Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"

Nami jeta un petit regard environnant, vérifiant qu'elles étaient bien seules.

Ce qui était le cas.

"C'est à propos de mes frères." Chuchota la rousse en s'asseyant le plus près possible, tout en restant en face de son amie. "Ils possèdent une carte magique qui donne les plans de Poudlard. Mais, ce n'est pas tout… Elle donne aussi la position de toutes les personnes présentes dans le château, avec leur _premier prénom et leur premier nom de famille_."

La rousse appuya bien sur la deuxième partie de sa phrase, sachant que Robin comprendrait immédiatement le problème. Puis, une fois sûre que celle-ci ait eu le temps de tout comprendre, ce qui fut assez court, elle continua.

"Ils ont déjà remarqué que le mien n'était pas très… normal. Mais je n'ai pas su le leur expliquer."

La rousse s'attrista, au bord des larmes. Les jumeaux n'étaient pas revenus la voir depuis. Et ils agissaient bizarrement. Ils étaient allés à la bibliothèque ! Bon sang, elle avait récupéré une partie de leurs livres, l'autre allant à Ron, et elle était sûre que les jumeaux ne les avaient jamais ouverts ! Bill avait laissé quelques messages à la destination de ses jeunes frères et soeur, accusant même une fois Ginny, alors âgée d'un an, d'avoir gribouillée sur la page. Charlie, quant à lui, dessinait des dragons de tous les côtés et répondait parfois aux messages de son frère aîné, défendant tantôt ses cadets, tantôt lui-même. Non, il n'avait pas tenté de transformer un lézard en dragon dans la maison maternelle. Mais aucune trace des jumeaux. Quant aux livres qui avaient été achetés pour eux, Nami était à peu près sûre qu'ils n'avaient jamais été ouverts.

Bref, elle allait devoir faire quelque chose pour ses frères.

"On devrait peut-être faire disparaître leur parchemin." Proposa Robin.

"Ils sauront que c'est de ma faute. Ils savent qu'il me gêne. Si on fait ça, ils vont me détester pour toujours. Et puis, ils ne me laissent plus les approcher."

Robin acquiesça. L'heure tournait, et les jeunes filles devaient encore retourner en cours. Elles décidèrent donc de se séparer, Robin réfléchissant à la situation de son côté.

 _Pourvu que tout se résolve assez vite_ , pensa Nami.

* * *

Usopp arrosait tranquillement ses plantes, quand Ginny entra dans son repère avec Harry.

"Ah, c'est donc là que tu étais !" Sourit la rouquine.

Usopp se retourna, étonné que la jeune fille l'ait cherché.

"On a petit problème avec Draco." S'expliqua-t-elle en frappant la main d'Harry pour qu'il ne touche pas aux plantes empoisonnées. "On a entraînement de Quidditch en même temps. Tu sais, comme les matchs approchent, on n'arrête pas. Du coup, tu pourrais garder Harry, s'il te plaît ?" Elle frappa fortement sur la tête de ce dernier pour l'empêcher de mordre les ronces. "Harry, pour l'amour de ma mère, arrête de toucher à tout ! Tu n'as plus deux ans ! Tu as passé l'âge !"

"Mais~ ! Et je veux aller voler ! Pourquoi vous avez le droit et pas moi ?!"

"L'équipe de Gryffondor a d'autres choses à faire que te surveiller ! Alors tu vas gentiment rester avec Neville. Enfin, s'il veut bien ?" Demanda la rouquine, prête à implorer son camarade pour qu'il garde son capitaine.

Comprenant ce qu'elle attendait de lui, Usopp posa son arrosoir et alla s'accroupir devant le garçon-qui-avait-survécu.

"Tu vas voir, on va passer un bon moment tous les deux !" Assura-t-il avec un sourire joueur.

Sécurisée, Nami tourna les talons.

"Draco viendra le récupérer à la fin de son entraînement ! Jusque là, bon courage !"

"Entraîne-toi bien !" Salua Usopp en la regardant partir. Puis il se tourna vers Harry. Il sentait qu'il savait exactement ce qu'il fallait pour l'occuper.

"Viens, je vais te montrer mon ingénieux système pour arroser les plantes, puis on pourra aller jouer !"

Harry, acquiesça, brillant à l'idée de voir la création de son gardien.

Usopp se félicita d'avoir pensé à créer un système, non seulement utile, mais aussi, époustouflant. Une vieille habitude.

* * *

"Mais c'est Ron !" S'exclama Harry au détour d'un couloir en pointant un rouquin du doigt.

Après avoir admiré l'eau coulant dans tous les sens, dans plusieurs canaux, et avoir arrosé une autre partie des plantes avec un pistolet à eau, Usopp avait fini son travail et avait décidé de sortir Harry.

"Hey ! Ron !" Appela Harry.

Usopp le reconnut vaguement comme le garçon à qui il avait parlé le premier jour.

"Tu viens jouer avec nous ?" Proposa Harry, assis sur une planche roulante fabriquée rapidement par Usopp puisque le vélo de Cutty lui manquait.

"Et si on faisait un chat !" Proposa joyeusement Usopp.

Harry éclata de joie à cette idée.

"Oh oui !"

"Non. Je ne veux pas jouer avec toi." Bouda Ron. Il avait décidé de faire la tête à Harry. Ce dernier allait devoir choisir entre lui ou les Serpentards et Draco.

"Tu es chat !" Décida Usopp en le touchant.

"Non, je ne joue pas."

"Tu n'es même pas cap' de nous attraper je pari." Le titilla le tireur d'élite.

"Quoi ?! Je vais vous montrer !" S'énerva le rouquin en partant à leur poursuite.

Harry se mit à rire en courant après Usopp, entièrement pris dans le jeu.

Il ne vit donc pas Quirrell l'observer avec intensité.

Ce gamin lui avait fait rater sa dernière tentative d'attraper la pierre. Il était toujours dans ses pattes !

Lui et d'autres, en fait, mais ni Quirrell, ni Voldemort n'avaient le courage de retenir tous les marmots qui entravaient leurs plans. Ils allaient juste accuser Harry de tout leurs problèmes, et ça irait.

Quirrell fit demi-tour et retourna à son bureau, réfléchissant à une nouvelle technique pour détourner l'attention de l'école le temps de voler la pierre philosophale.

* * *

 **Toute mes félicitations ! Vous avez survécu à un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plût ! En tout cas, je me suis bien amusée ! Et j'espère que je n'ai rien oublié, je suis une sacrée tête de linotte...**

 **Et laissez un petit commentaire ! Que je sache ce que vous en pensez !**


	8. Gryffondor contre Serpentard

**Hey ! Me revoilà ! Et oui, on ne se débarrasse pas si facilement de moi ! Vous êtes dégoûtés, pas vrai ?! Un nouveau chapitre à lire ! Bon courage ! Et j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de fautes, j'en perd mon français à force de me relire...**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Sanji ouvrit une porte et jeta un coup d'oeil dans une salle vide. Dépité, il la ferma et reprit sa route.

Mais où était passé son capitaine ? Nami lui avait dit qu'elle l'avait laissé avec le jeune Londubat, dans la serre de botanique, mais il n'y avait plus aucune trace d'eux. Et où qu'aille le cuisinier, les témoins l'envoyaient dans des millions de directions différentes. Il semblait que son capitaine et son gardien avaient commencé une partie de loup et s'étaient étalés sur tout le château. À ce train-là, Sanji n'était pas sûr de remettre un jour la main sur l'élastique.

"Hé ! Mais si ce n'est pas Malfoy !"

Sanji tourna la tête vers la direction de la voix, et tomba nez à nez avec un Serdaigle. Si sa mémoire était bonne, c'était l'un de ceux qui avaient mangé avec eux un petit moment auparavant.

"Tu n'es pas avec Harry ?"

"Non, je le cherche justement." Avoua l'héritier Malfoy.

"Eh bien, tu l'as presque trouvé ! Il est au coin du couloir, avec Neville ! Ce sont des connaisseurs ! Ils m'ont fait rouler jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie ! Puis on a utilisé les SUPER réacteurs de mon—"

"Dans le coin du couloir ? Merci."

Sanji aurait bien attendu la fin du discours du Serdaigle, mais son capitaine risquait de lui filer une fois de plus entre les doigts. La prochaine fois, il l'attacherait à un poteau, et il n'aurait aucun problème pour le retrouver !

Sanji se pressa donc dans les couloirs, et, comme indiqué, son capitaine était étalé sur le sol, fixant son gardien qui réparait une planche à roulettes.

"Je m'ennuie !" Gémissait le petit pirate.

"Une minute, Harry, j'ai presque fini !" Murmura Neville en vissant deux plaquettes ensemble. "Et voilà !"

Fier de lui, le Poussoufle posa sa création sur le sol et lui fit faire des allées retour.

"Ça fonctionne comme neuf !"

Luffy, excité comme une puce, sauta sur la planche en hurlant.

"En avant !"

Et partit en trombe vers l'inconnu. Qui s'avéra être Sanji.

" _ **Tu ne bouges plus.**_ " Tonna celui-ci en envoyant son pied dans la figure de son capitaine.

Celui-ci s'envola sous la force de l'impact se cogner contre le mur le plus proche, raflant Neville. Luffy s'enfonça même de quelques centimètres dans le bois.

"J'en ai ras le bol de te courir après." Grogna Sanji.

Neville stupéfait, la bouche ouverte, regarda la dépouille du garçon-qui-avait-survécu glisser du mur.

En face de lui, Sanji s'autorisa une cigarette, une récompense bien méritée pour avoir retrouvé son capitaine.

"Ha-Harry !" S'inquiéta alors Neville, faisant un tour sur lui-même pour accourir aux côtés de l'élastique. Mais celui-ci se releva sans peine, négligent le choc qu'il venait de subir.

"Saaaaaannnnji !" Hurla-t-il en accourant dans les bras de son cuisinier.

Le fumeur essaya de décoller le pot de glue qui venait de l'agripper, mais rien à faire. Si son capitaine était aussi content de le retrouver après un après-midi d'absence, que se passerait-il s'ils se séparaient plus longtemps ? Non, en fait, il avait déjà la réponse. 'Plus longtemps' devenait 'trop longtemps', et son capitaine ne le reconnaissait plus.

Bien sûr, il se _pouvait_ que ça ait un rapport avec le fait que le cuisinier avait changé de physique. Mais c'était une possibilité négligeable. Il avait bien reconnu Merry après tout. Peut-être que Sanji était un peu jaloux…

" _Sanji_ ?" Répéta Neville, pétrifié.

Le blond regarda sur le côté. Son capitaine avait vraiment des problèmes avec leurs nouveaux noms. Ce n'était quand même pas compliqué d'apprendre quatre prénoms ! En plus, 'Draco' n'avait que cinq lettres.

" _Kuro Ashi no Sanji_ ?" Tenta Neville, emporté par l'espoir.

Sanji refocalisa son regard vers le jeune Poussoufle en face de lui. _Comment savait-il ?_ À la vitesse de l'éclair, le cuisinier se repassa tous les souvenirs qu'il possédait. Pendant ce temps, sans que Sanji ne le remarque, des larmes commencèrent à couler des yeux de l'héritier Londubat. Puis, les jambes de ce dernier se mirent à agir toutes seules, et il fonça dans les bras du blondinet dont la cuisine lui avait tant manqué.

"SANJI !"

Le blond, percuté sans aucun préavis, s'effondra par terre, sous les yeux perdus de son capitaine.

"Usopp ?" Risqua le cuisinier, cherchant à identifier le garçon qui venait de se jeter sur lui.

Il sentit sur son épaule la tête du jeune Londubat acquiescer doucement.

"Usopp ?" Répéta Luffy en penchant sa tête sur le côté, essayant de comprendre tout ce qui venait de se passer. Puis quand ses neurones s'activèrent, il se jeta sur ses deux amis. "Usopp !"

Écrasant Sanji de leurs deux poids.

"Ça va, ça va." Assura le blond en essayant de calmer la petite fontaine qui se vidait sur son uniforme. Mais il avait beau repousser le tireur d'élite avec sa main, ce dernier refusait de le lâcher, immobilisant ses jambes au passage. Avec le temps, Usopp n'avait pas perdu ses meilleures habitudes pour immobiliser les plus puissants de l'équipage. "Garde tes larmes, tu vas en avoir besoin pour les autres."

Mais Usopp persistait à utiliser sa chemise comme un mouchoir.

"Ça fait tellement plaisir de te revoir !" Marmonna, entre deux sanglots, le brun frisé.

"Parles-en plutôt à Luffy." Conseilla sa victime.

"Lu-Luffy ?" Répéta, étonné, Usopp. Il avait été tellement subjugué par ses retrouvailles avec le blond qu'il avait oublié ses super suppositions. D'après ses calculs, Luffy devait être… l'élastique agrippé à son dos qui répétait son nom en boucle.

Incapable de lui faire face, puisque son capitaine avait sa tête enfouie dans l'arrière de son tee-shirt, Usopp se contenta de pleurer tout seul, en restant assis sur le pauvre Sanji qui ne demandait qu'à être libéré.

Celui-ci abandonna tout espoir de bouger ses deux enclumes et décida d'apprécier sa cigarette à la place. Ils allaient bien finir par se lasser.

Il fallut à peu près dix minutes pour qu'Usopp se calme. Quant à Luffy, il avait fini par s'endormir, bercé par l'odeur de poudre et de terre de son ami.

Le menteur professionnel décida alors de s'incliner légèrement pour dégrafer Luffy de son tee-shirt. Il le bascula doucement jusqu'à poser sa tête sur son épaule puis entreprit de le soulever dans ses bras, comme une jeune mariée, pour pouvoir dégager Sanji. Heureusement, l'élastique ne pesait pas très lourd et Usopp s'était entraîné. Pas comme un fou, comme Zoro, mais juste assez pour ne pas culpabiliser en pensant à son ancien maître. Et puis, ça le détendait en pensant à son équipage et à ceux qu'il avait laissés chez lui : Piment, Oignon, Carotte et Kaya.

Sanji ne perdit pas une seconde une fois déchargé de ces amis. Étrangement, traîner par terre ne faisait pas partie de ses passe-temps favoris.

"J-J'ai aussi retrouvé Chopper et Brook." Lui annonça Usopp, les yeux encore rouges et gonflés d'avoir pleuré, Luffy dans les bras.

Sanji, qui époussetait son pantalon, s'arrêta pour contempler son ami.

"Terry et le grand maigre Poussoufle ?" Devina-t-il.

Usopp, béa face à la déduction de son ami, acquiesça rapidement.

"O-Oui, c'est ça."

Trop facile. Sanji aurait bien inspiré un peu de fumée, mais il venait de finir sa cigarette.

"M-Mais du coup…" Hésita Usopp, ne sachant pas trop comment aborder le sujet, ni si _en plein milieu d'un couloir de Poudlard en pleine journée_ était le bon endroit pour en discuter. "Ginny…"

Sanji s'offrit une deuxième cigarette. Les couloirs de l'aile nord au troisième étage de Poudlard étaient assez vides, alors il en profitait pour rattraper son retard en nicotine.

"Oui." Souffla-t-il avec une bonne dose de fumée. Puis, décidant que rester en plein milieu d'un couloir n'était probablement pas une bonne idée, ses talents de dépisteur de fouineur ayant été émoussés par sa renaissance, il indiqua à Usopp de le suivre vers un endroit plus tranquille.

"Au fait," dévia totalement le fumeur, "comment tu as fait pour épuiser cette pile électrique ?" Demanda-t-il en indiquant Luffy, endormi dans les bras de son tireur d'élite.

"Oh, on a un peu couru dans tous les sens… Mais je pense qu'il manquait de sommeil aussi, il ne s'épuise pas aussi vite d'habitude."

Sanji acquiesça. Cela faisait bien deux mois qu'il sortait Luffy presque toutes les nuits un peu partout, mais il n'avait jamais réussi à calmer l'élastique. Retrouver Usopp allait définitivement lui faciliter la vie. Après tout, qui de mieux qu'un grand enfant pour garder un grand enfant ?

Après avoir trouvé une salle vide, ce qui était assez répandu au vu de l'heure tardive, Sanji y guida son camarade et referma la porte derrière eux. Puis il se tourna vers le brun qui s'installait sur une chaise, fatigué de porter l'élastique.

"Je le réveille ?" Demanda Usopp. Son capitaine serait sûrement intéressé par ce qu'il allait suivre. Au moins, il devait lui parler de Brook et de Chopper.

Mais Sanji lui fit signe que non. Depuis le temps qu'il essayait d'avoir la paix avec le chapeau de paille, il était absolument hors de question de la briser maintenant qu'il l'avait enfin trouvé.

"A-Alors…" Voulut reprendre Usopp, tout en restant légèrement perturbé par le nouveau physique du cuisinier de l'équipage. Draco Malfoy quand même… "Je dirais… Blaise ? Il passe son temps à se perdre dans les couloirs. Combien de fois tu l'as ramené en classe ? En plus, je le trouve sacrément musclé pour un élève de première année. Est-ce seulement biologiquement possible ?"

Mais, même si ça ne l'était pas, Zoro aurait forcé la nature. Il n'allait quand même pas attendre d'avoir l'âge d'avoir des muscles ?!

"En tout cas, il dort toujours aussi bien… Tu savais que le professeur Chourave lui cherchait un remède ? Mais je parie qu'il s'entraîne la nuit, alors forcément, le matin, il n'a plus beaucoup d'énergie…"

Sanji ne réagit pas. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que faisait l'épéiste de ses nuits, si ce n'était casser les pieds de Nami qui lui courrait après dans tout le château.

"C'est tout ?" Demanda Usopp, titillé par le silence du blond. C'est comme si il le laissait continuer sa réflexion. Il avait oublié quelqu'un ?

Sanji prit bien soin d'expirer avec lenteur. Il préférait laisser le menteur arriver à ses propres conclusions. Moins ils en disaient, moins ils risquaient. Toute cette histoire de réincarnation était vraiment louche. Les gens qui les entouraient n'avaient pas de souvenir de leur vie passée. Alors, pourquoi eux, oui ? Mieux valait jouer la discrétion jusqu'à en savoir plus. Au moins, maintenant, Sanji savait qu'il n'était pas fou. Il n'avait pas créé ses souvenirs de toutes pièces.

Pendant ce temps, Usopp réfléchissait. Il ne manquait plus que Robin et Franky. Définitivement des Serdaigles. Quoi que Robin penchait peut-être un peu pour les Serpentards. Du moins, avant de les rencontrer, mais maintenant ? Non, il devait réfléchir autrement. Qui traînait avec son capitaine ? Qui partageait leurs repas ? Soudainement, le visage d'Usopp s'éclaira.

"La jeune brune !" Devina-t-il, mais impossible de mettre le doigt sur son nom.

Sanji acquiesça. Il était à peu près sûr que leur tireur tenait la bonne personne.

"Du coup, il ne reste plus que…"

"Du monde vient." Le fit taire Sanji, entendant des bruits de pas.

Usopp se releva soudainement, s'apercevant d'un coup qu'il n'avait rien à faire ici. Il devrait être soit dans la Grande Salle, soit dans la salle commune des Poussoufles à cette heure.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit de l'extérieur, dévoilant le professeur Rogue avec les sourcils froncés. Il avait dû être attiré par la lumière.

"Je peux savoir ce que deux Gryffondors et un Poussoufle font ici, si loin de leurs maisons ?"

Usopp ravala sa salive. Son courage (qu'il n'était pas vraiment sûr d'avoir eu un jour) s'était effacé en même temps que ses muscles et que son mètre soixante-seize.

"On partait." Lança Sanji en faisant disparaître sa cigarette dans une des poches de son manteau. Mais il n'en avait pas fait disparaître l'odeur. Cependant, Rogue, qui ne voulait pas punir son filleul, se contenta de lui envoyer un regard noir, lui faisant comprendre qu'il avait des doutes, mais qu'il les laissait passer pour cette fois. Usopp s'empressa de le suivre, Luffy dans les bras, mais se fit arrêter par le professeur.

"Puis-je savoir pourquoi monsieur Potter dort dans un endroit comme celui-ci ?" Et, accessoirement, pourquoi les deux autres le promenaient-ils partout comme si c'était parfaitement normal de porter un camarade endormi, et non pas de le réveiller ?

"Il était très fatigué." Coupa Sanji en retirant son capitaine des bras du tireur d'élite. Puis il partit, sans laisser le temps à Rogue d'aboyer à leur encontre, Usopp se pressant à sa suite.

Rogue se retint du moindre commentaire. Si ce n'était pas pour Narcissa, il traiterait ce blondinet comme n'importe quel autre Gryffondor : avec haine et répugnance.

L'affaire étant réglée, il éteignit les lumières et verrouilla la salle. Il était presque l'heure du dîner.

* * *

Fred et George échangèrent un regard. Plus rien ne prenait de sens. Les garçons se connaissaient sans vraiment se connaître ? Ou ils connaissaient leurs noms de code, mais pas ceux qu'ils portaient ? En plus, le petit Londubat avait bien insisté sur le fait que Draco lui avait manqué. Donc ils se connaissaient d'avant ? Bref, les jumeaux étaient encore plus perdus.

"C'est bon, la voie est libre." Annonça Fred en rangeant la carte du maraudeur. Rogue s'était suffisamment éloigné pour qu'ils puissent sortir de leur cachette. George souffla une formule magique et une brèche s'ouvrit dans le mur face à eux. Ils sortirent avec le plus d'indifférence possible puis s'éloignèrent à pas rapide de l'endroit où étaient supposément partis Rogue et les trois petits mystères.

* * *

"Et comment va-t-on l'annoncer aux autres ?!" Demanda Usopp, débordant de joie, pressé de retrouver encore plus de camarades.

Sanji prit une pause dans sa marche, réfléchissant à la question. Il était absolument hors de question de l'annoncer au dîner, Chopper et Brook allaient sûrement faire une scène. Comme Usopp, moins d'une dizaine de minutes auparavant. Et Luffy allait sûrement le hurler à qui voulait l'entendre, et même à ceux qui s'en seraient bien passé. D'un côté, ils seraient quasiment sûrs de retrouver Franky s'il était à Poudlard, mais, d'un autre côté, le blondinet préférait rester discret. Moins les gens en savaient sur eux, mieux ils se porteraient. Surtout avec Dumbledore, si ce que son nouveau père lui racontait était vrai.

"Non, j'ai une meilleure idée…."

* * *

Nami était absolument épuisée. Flint lui avait fait esquiver des cognards pendant des heures, tout en lui demandant de ramener une myriade de petites boules, et en l'insultant au passage. Vraiment, la rousse ne rêvait plus que d'une chose, que Higgs se rétablisse miraculeusement et qu'elle soit délaissée. Ennuyer Ron en étant sélectionnée comme l'une des rares premières années à jouer ne valait vraiment pas la peine de subir cet enfer. En plus, il la haïssait déjà suffisamment pour ne plus lui adresser la parole. Bref, Nami n'avait aucune raison de subir tout cela, si ce n'était que Flint avait _oublié_ de lui demander son avis.

Arrivée à la table Serpentard, Nami s'étala sur un banc. Sous peu, Robin la rejoignit, un de ses merveilleux sourires placardés sur la figure. L'archéologue semblait adorer cet endroit. D'un côté, pour elle qui adorait étudier, le sanctuaire de la connaissance qu'était l'école devait être un vrai Paradis. Sans parler de la gigantesque bibliothèque. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'ils étaient là. Pour tenir compagnie à Robin dans son paradis personnel. Nami n'en aurait pas été étonnée.

"Bon'soir." Baragouina-t-elle, la tête collée sur la table en bois.

"Bonsoir." Salua en retour son amie, pas le moins du monde surprise par le comportement enfantin.

Un silence qui aurait pu paraître pesant d'un point de vue extérieur s'installa. Mais aucune des deux pirates n'était dérangée. Elles avaient l'habitude de se côtoyer et de vivre ensemble, ce qui signifiait beaucoup de silence aussi. Ce qui était mieux en fait, Robin prenant généralement la parole dans les situations les plus catastrophiques. Sans méchanceté, Nami préférait donc quand elle était silencieuse.

"Zo'o est à la table G'yffondor ?" Marmonna la rousse, sachant pertinemment qu'il était perdu d'avance d'essayer de séparer le bretteur de son capitaine.

"Oui, il attend Harry."

Comme tirée par un fil, Nami releva soudainement la tête.

"Ils ne sont pas encore arrivés ?"

Robin secoua sa tête, amusée par la coupe ébouriffée de la navigatrice.

"Mais comment c'est possible ? Lu- _Harry_ en retard à un repas ?!"

Robin secoua ses épaules. Elle n'en savait rien.

"Et l'autre brun, là… Comment il s'appelle déjà… Celui qui traîne toujours avec Terry, le Poussoufle, il est là ?"

Mais Nami n'attendait pas de réponse de son amie, elle se leva et gigota dans tous les sens pour essayer de voir la table Poussoufle par-dessus la table Serdaigle.

"Je ne le vois pas ! Tu crois qu'il s'est perdu quelque part avec Harry ?! J'espère qu'il n'a pas décidé de partir explorer la forêt ou je ne sais quoi !"

Tout en parlant, Nami avait enjambé son banc, suivi par l'archéologue, pour aller jeter un coup d'oeil à la table Poussoufle. Là-bas, elle trouva Terry qui discutait avec Zoro.

* * *

 _Un peu plus tôt :_

Zoro, ignorant Nami qui ne faisait que se plaindre, trouva, par ce qui semblait être un miracle, le chemin vers la table Gryffondor. Il s'agirait en fait de son hyper-GPS à Luffy qui le guidait vers l'endroit où il aurait dû trouver le chapeau de paille.

 _Où il aurait dû_. Car son capitaine n'était pas à sa place, s'agitant pour attirer son attention pendant que l'idiot de cuistot essayait de le museler.

Étonné, ce qui se traduisit par un froncement de sourcil, il regarda la salle, mais aucune trace de l'élastique. C'est alors qu'il reconnut une tête familière. Un gamin qu'il avait vu à plusieurs reprises avant. Il le héla, attirant son attention par pure chance, et s'approcha de lui, l'effrayant légèrement au passage. Sûrement rien à voir avec sa mine contrariée et ses muscles reluisants qui auraient pu faire qu'une bouchée du petit Poussoufle.

"Tu n'aurais pas vu un gamin énervant avec les cheveux noirs, d'à peu près cette taille ?"

Zoro leva sa main à la hauteur supposée de son capitaine, c'est-à-dire, au niveau de sa mâchoire.

Terry le regarda, imaginant la silhouette que supposait le bretteur.

"Tu veux dire Harry ?"

Zoro acquiesça, heureux d'être tombé sur quelqu'un d'assez vif d'esprit.

"Non, désolé." S'excusa Terry en se grattant la tête. "Par contre, j'ai aussi perdu Neville…" Il se tourna vers la porte d'entrée, comme si leurs amis allaient soudainement surgir, quand il vit Ginny approcher avec Hermione. "Ah ! Les filles !"

"Terry," attaqua immédiatement la rouquine, "tu saurais où sont passés Neville et Harry ?"

"N-Non, on les cherchait justement." Avoua le jeune Poussoufle.

Nami fronça les sourcils, inquiète, en se tournant vers les portes d'entrée. Puis elle fit un demi-tour.

"Je vais les chercher."

"Ah ! Moi aussi !" Se lança Terry en courant à sa poursuite, ayant des jambes bien plus petites que celles de la jeune Weasley.

Robin sourit en la regardant s'éloigner, et se tourna vers la dernière personne encore debout.

"Tu viens, bretteur-san ?"

En silence, ce dernier se mit à suivre leurs camarades, quand des cris épouvantés rugirent.

"Blaise !"

"Où vas-tu ?!"

"Ne te promène pas tout seul !"

Horrifiés, Dean et Seamus s'étaient levés de leurs places pour lui bloquer le passage.

"Tu ne peux pas te promener sans chaperon ! "

"Reste avec nous en attendant Draco et Harry !"

"Oui, rien ne peut leur arriver ! Draco et avec lui !"

"Et Ginny est déjà allée voir ce qui se passait !"

"Attendons-les là, des fois qu'ils reviennent."

"Oui, Harry qui saute un repas m'étonnerait assez ! Et ce n'est pas Draco qui s'amuserait à l'affamer, quand on voit l'heure à laquelle il se lève tous les matins pour lui cuisiner un petit-déjeuner !"

Mais Zoro n'avait pas envie d'attendre. L'élastique était peut-être en danger. Et si pour passer, il devait assommer les garçons, il n'hésiterait pas.

"Allons, allons, que se passe-t-il ?" Intervint Skelett en essayant de calmer le jeu. Beaucoup des élèves attablés fixaient les jeunes, debout, qui se disputaient. À la table des professeurs, la directrice des Gryffondors s'était même levée pour voir ce qui agitait ses lionceaux. Probablement inquiet pour son serpent, Rogue n'en avait pas attendu plus pour la suivre. Le volume sonore de la salle s'était réduit jusqu'à n'être plus qu'un vague rassemblement de murmures. Voir les professeurs McGonagall et Rogue protéger leurs maisons ne manquait pas de nourrir la curiosité des élèves.

"Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas assis à vos places ?" Demanda avec droiture et autorité le professeur McGonagall.

Le groupe resta silencieux, chacun attendant qu'un autre réponde à la question. Finalement, à la surprise générale, ce fut Cédric qui se leva et rejoignit son ami et les premières années.

"Ce n'était rien d'important. Notre ami Blaise n'a pas un bon sens de l'orientation, alors ces jeunes garçons et la jeune fille voulaient l'escorter à sa table."

Plusieurs éclats de rire se firent entendre. Le sens de l'orientation de l'épéiste avait commencé à faire le tour du château. Plusieurs classes avaient été interrompues par ses entrées des plus subites et insolites. Les professeurs ayant relayés l'information parmi eux, envoyaient souvent un élève raccompagner le bretteur jusqu'à sa salle de classe. Celui-ci avait toujours la joie de rencontrer une Ginny colérique qui avait toujours un coup de poing de côté pour rappeler au brun qu'il était censé la _suivre_ , et non pas partir en cavalier seul.

Autant dire que ce fut l'une des rumeurs les plus appréciées et les plus répandues. Les jumeaux Weasley avaient sûrement aidé à la colporter en organisant un gigantesque pari. _Combien de temps faudra-t-il à Blaise Zabini pour pouvoir retrouver sa route tout seul dans Poudlard ?_

Bon, comme leur soeur refusait de le lâcher, plusieurs perdants s'étaient plaints de tricherie. Mais c'était une autre histoire…

Le réfectoire accepta donc bien volontiers le mensonge du Poussoufle, mais cela ne plut pas à Zoro. Il voulait retrouver Luffy, pas aller s'asseoir et attendre. Si les deux Gryffondors n'avaient pas crié pour attirer l'attention sur lui, il aurait déjà pu être dehors !

Heureusement, pile à ce moment, Usopp rentra dans le réfectoire. Il vit tous les regards se diriger vers lui, parmi lesquels ceux des professeurs. Avec habitude, il rembobina ses gestes, sortant de la salle et fermant la porte devant lui. Apparemment, ce n'était pas le meilleur moment pour rentrer dans la Grande Salle.

McGonagall regarda, stupéfaite, l'emplacement où se trouvait l'apparition du première année. Mais tout allait de travers cette année !

Serviable, Rogue la dépassa et se planta devant la Grande Porte, qu'il ouvrit avec force.

Là, planté comme un piquet, se trouvait le Poussoufle en sueur.

Zut, Usopp savait qu'il aurait dû prendre ses jambes à son cou. Il avait pris trop de temps pour réfléchir.

Stressé, il fit un sourire tordu au professeur.

"Bon-Bonsoir ?"

" **Le dîner est à vingt heure tapante, monsieur Londubat.** "

Usopp aurait voulu se rouler en boule pour se faire tout petit. Mais étrangement, il doutait que Rogue le prenne bien.

"J-Je me s-suis perdu." Mentit-il, suant sous la pression.

"Vous aussi ? Mais tout le monde se perd ce soir. On devrait vous fournir des cartes de Poudlard."

Usopp, qui venait d'arriver, ne comprit pas ce que sous-entendait le professeur de potion. Mais c'était sûrement très drôle, car la table Serpentard ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'étouffer.

"Moins un point pour les Poussoufles pour votre retard, monsieur Londubat. Maintenant, rejoignez votre table."

Rogue s'effaça pour laisser le première année passer. Mais il ne savait pas ce qu'attendaient les autres pour regagner leurs places.

"Et qu'attendez-vous pour en faire de même ?" Les secoua le professeur McGonagall, miroitant ses idées.

Zoro allait se plaindre, mais au moment d'élever la voix, la main d'Usopp se posa sur son épaule. Puis il murmura à son oreille.

" _Luffy va bien._ "

Ce fut tout ce que désirait le sabreur pour se calmer. Les élèves reprirent alors chacun leurs places pour manger leur dîner.

* * *

 _Bien plus tôt, au début du dîner, dans les couloirs :_

"Voilà ce qu'on va faire," expliqua Sanji en se tournant vers son camarade, un plan en tête, "on va aller manger, comme si de rien n'était." Usopp se mit à faire une moue, aussi pressé d'annoncer à Chopper et Brook pour leurs anciens amis, que de sauter dans les bras de Zoro pour se faire découper en rondelles.

"Puis," continua Sanji, sachant pertinemment ce qui passait par la tête du tireur d'élite, "après le repas, on se réunira dans la classe d'histoire de la magie. Comme ça, on sera tranquille."

Usopp acquiesça à contrecœur. Il allait falloir qu'il tienne tout le repas ! Mais le jeu en valait la chandelle. Il imaginait déjà les regards pétillants de Chopper et de Luffy.

"D'accord, mais comment on fait pour Lu-je veux dire, Harry ?" Demanda-t-il en montrant la forme endormie dans les bras du cuisinier.

Celui-ci baissa la tête vers sa charge.

"On attend la fin du dîner pour le lui annoncer, sinon, il va faire toute une scène."

Usopp acquiesça, compréhensif. Il s'en voulait un peu de cacher des informations à son capitaine, mais ce dernier ne comprenait pas la définition du mot discrétion. Et puis, ce n'était que l'histoire d'une heure, tout au plus. Le temps qu'il faudrait pour que l'élastique ingère toute la nourriture sur sa table.

"À table ! Il y aura de la _viande_." Lança Sanji, attendant la répartie de l'élastique qui ne se fit pas attendre.

"Viande ?!"

Instantanément réveillé et bavant avec appréhension, Luffy s'échappa des bras de son cuisinier. "À table !"

Il se tourna alors vers Neville et fit une pause. Son petit cerveau essayait de se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé avant qu'il ne s'endorme. Puis, soudainement frappé par le retour de sa mémoire, il s'élança dans les bras du tireur d'élite.

"USOPP !"

Et s'agrippa à lui.

Bien sûr, Usopp était au comble de la joie, mais Sanji, sûrement jaloux, détruisit ce moment.

"De la viande nous attend."

Luffy se redressa soudainement.

"Viande ?"

Puis il regarda son tireur d'élite.

"Usopp."

À nouveau, il leva la tête vers Sanji.

"Viande."

Puis la baissa sur Usopp.

"Usopp."

Visiblement, il hésitait à lâcher Usopp pour aller à la poursuite de son repas.

"Viande."

Usopp ne savait pas si c'était flatteur d'être mis au même niveau que la viande, ou si c'était dégradant. Après, son capitaine plaçait la nourriture sur un tel piédestal...

Quand un éclair de génie traversa alors l'élastique. Il se leva, attrapa son tireur d'élite et le balança sur une de ses épaules.

"Maintenant, viande !"

Malgré sa grande résolution, l'élastique n'avait pas fait un pas qu'il s'écroula sous le poids du sniper.

"Aïe !" Grogna Usopp en se relevant. Son capitaine n'était plus aussi costaud qu'avant. Maintenant, il avait la force qui correspondait avec sa stature. "Ça va Luffy ? Il faut t'emmener voir Chopper ?"

Luffy, épargné par son élasticité, se releva sans aucune égratignure.

"Chopper ?" Répéta-t-il. "Chopper est là ?!"

Ses yeux se transformèrent en étoile au souvenir du petit renne. Il revit leurs petites fêtes et toutes les fois où Chopper avait soigné leurs blessures.

"Où est-il ?! Je veux le voir ! C'est qui ?! C'est toi ?!" Finit-il en se postant devant son cuisinier.

"Espèce d'imbécile ! Je suis Sanji !" S'énerva le blond en envoyant son pied cogner la tête de son capitaine. "Super, maintenant, il est allumé." Soupira le fumeur en foudroyant du regard le menteur.

"Désolé." Grimaça le tireur.

"Chopper ! Tu es là ?!" Commença à crier Luffy en s'éloignant de ses deux amis pour fouiller une énième salle vide. Voyant qu'il n'y avait personne, il passa à une seconde salle. "Chopper ! Montre-toi ! Chopper !"

Excédé, Sanji l'attrapa en vitesse et abattit un autre de ses coups de pieds dont il avait le secret. "Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de ce que signifie le mot _discrétion_ ?!"

Luffy, les deux mains sur sa tête, la secoua négativement. C'est alors que son estomac grommela, criant famine.

Sanji soupira, espérant qu'il s'agisse là d'une distraction pour son capitaine, mais au contraire, ça inspira la pire idée que le blond n'aurait pu imaginer.

"Je sais !" Brilla l'élastique, les deux mains sur son estomac. "Je vais l'appeler au dîner ! Il est sûrement là-bas !"

Il se releva alors en vitesse, prêt à partir en courant, mais Sanji avait attrapé son tee-shirt.

" **Il en est absolument hors de question.** "

S'il y avait un bien une chose que l'héritier Malfoy craignait, c'était que Luffy jette au monde leur secret. Au pire, ils seraient tous tués par un vieil ennemi, et, au mieux, ils seraient tous enfermés dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Ou l'inverse. Luffy craignait peut-être plus d'être enfermé, privé d'aventure, que de mourir. Tout dépendait des priorités de chacun.

"Neville, comme on ne peut plus emmener Harry à table, on va sauter le dîner." Le regard de Luffy s'emplit d'horreur. "Et je nous en cuisinerais un plus tard." Des petits papillons colorés se rassemblèrent aux côtés de Luffy, plus qu'heureux de déguster la nourriture de son cuisinier.

"Mais je veux voir Chopper !" Se lamenta l'élastique.

Un nerf apparu sur le front de Sanji.

"Arrête de prononcer son nom !" Et il frappa encore son capitaine.

"Sinon, je pourrais aller le chercher." Proposa Usopp. "Si je me dépêche, je peux le trouver avant le repas. Comme ça, Lu-Harry se tiendra tranquille."

Sanji parut réfléchir à la proposition avant d'acquiescer.

"D'accord. Rendez-vous dans la salle avec un vieux cadenas inefficace du deuxième étage de l'aile droite."

Usopp acquiesça, en accord, avant de tilter.

"Attends, mais ce n'est pas le couloir interdit ?!"

"Si !" Se souvint Luffy, après que ses camarades le lui aient répété une bonne centaine de fois. "C'est là où il y a Touffu !"

"Touffu ?" Répéta, perdu, Usopp.

"Oui !" Répondit avec entrain l'élastique. "C'est un petit chien à trois têtes ! Comme à Vrailer Parc !"

"Thriller Bark." Corrigea Sanji en sortant une cigarette. Puisqu'ils n'avaient pas de dîner tout de suite, autant fumer.

Usopp, ayant parfaitement mémorisé tous les monstres de ses aventures pour pouvoir les inviter dans ses cauchemars, se pétrifia d'horreur en apprenant qu'un tel monstre se trouvait _dans_ l'école. Il ne ferait qu'une bouchée de tous les premières années.

"I-Il est attaché au moins ?" S'enquerra tout de même le Poussoufle.

"Oui." Bouda soudainement Luffy. "Et Sanji refuse que je le détache pour me balader avec."

Usopp expira tout l'air de ses poumons, plus heureux que jamais que Sanji surveille leur capitaine. Autrement, il ne serait probablement plus qu'un morceau de chair à moitié mangé maintenant. Si le cerbère n'avait pas fait qu'une seule bouchée de lui.

"Tu devrais aller chercher tu-sais-qui." Le secoua Sanji en attrapant son capitaine pour l'emmener à l'emplacement du rendez-vous.

"Comment ?!" S'écria, joueur, Usopp, les deux mains sur ses joues. "Mais je croyais qu'il était mort il y a des années ! On m'avait raconté qu'Harry l'avait tué ! Tout ceci n'était donc que mensonge éhonté ?!"

Sanji, enclin à clore rapidement le problème, lui envoya sa jambe dans la tête.

"Dépêche-toi !"

"J'ai tué quelqu'un ?" S'enquerra Luffy en se pointant de sa main, alors qu'Usopp partait en courant accomplir son travail.

Sanji fixa le brun, et particulièrement sa cicatrice. Personne ne lui avait raconté ? Il ne semblait même pas avoir compris la blague d'Usopp. Mais c'était peut-être parce qu'il était lent d'esprit.

"Rien, ne fais pas attention." Décida Sanji en traînant son capitaine vers le couloir interdit. "Allons plutôt voir Touffu."

"Touffu !" Cria Luffy avant de partir dans une direction aléatoire.

"Crétin ! Ce n'est pas par là !" Hurla Sanji en partant à sa poursuite.

* * *

Usopp ralentit, fatigué, et se mit à marcher vers le réfectoire. Il était excité comme une puce ! Mais il devait paraître calme et composé en envoyant Chopper vers sa surprise. Et peut-être Brook, si l'autre Poussoufle ne le collait pas.

Se retenant de siffloter, Usopp vit Ginny Weasley courir plus loin. Elle avait l'air inquiète.

"Ginny !" L'appela Usopp en agitant son bras.

La rouquine se tourna alors vers lui, et son regard s'illumina. D'un pas pressé, elle alla le rejoindre.

"Neville !"

Usopp se rappela alors qu'il était fort probablement devant Nami. Mais il ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet… Surtout qu'elle ne semblait pas encline à bavarder.

"Où est Harry ?! Et tu as vu Draco ?!" Demanda-t-elle en lui attrapant les épaules, visiblement inquiète, bien que légèrement rassurée de voir le Poussoufle. Au moins, son capitaine n'avait pas emmené un enfant innocent dans sa tombe.

Derrière elle, Usopp voyait arriver Chopper, à la traîne. Il devait agir vite.

"Ginny ? Ne t'inquiète pas, ils vont très bien. Hey, Terry !"

Quitte à ce que Sanji fasse un repas pour leur capitaine, il pouvait en faire un pour tout l'équipage, non ? Usopp devait donc se dépêcher pour aller chercher les autres avant que le repas commence.

"Neville !" Cria avec joie l'ancien renne.

Usopp attendit que Chopper soit à peu près à sa hauteur, pour s'adresser à la fois à lui et à la rouquine.

"Harry et Draco sont au deuxième étage de l'aile droite, ils vous y attendent."

"Ils nous attendent ?" Répétèrent, étonnés, les deux autres pirates.

"Oui," assura Usopp en acquiesçant, "ils vous expliqueront. Je vais chercher quelques autres, et j'arrive, partez devant !"

Suivant ses directives, Usopp passa devant ses deux amis, interloqués, pour rejoindre au plus vite la Grande Salle.

Il n'avait pas prévu de s'y retrouver nez à nez avec Rogue. Il en avait eu une telle peur, qu'il avait décidé d'attendre la fin du repas avant de finir de ramener les autres. Pourvu que Luffy l'en excuse.

* * *

Nami et Chopper échangèrent un regard. Que fabriquait Neville ?

Perdus dans le flot des évènements, ils décidèrent de suivre la dernière demande du Poussoufle, et d'aller au point de rendez-vous.

"M-Mais, le deuxième étage de l'aile droite, il n'est pas interdit ?!" Se rappela avec horreur Chopper.

Nami le regarda. Elle ne pouvait pas décemment lui répondre que si, et qu'il y avait même un géant chien à trois têtes là-bas. Non, définitivement pas. D'ailleurs, elle-même, elle n'avait pas très envie d'y aller. Et si c'était un piège ?

Sans qu'elle l'ait remarqué, Nami s'était mise à trembler comme une feuille.

"T-Tu tremble…" Remarqua Chopper, en proie à la peur. Il ne faisait pas encore complètement nuit, mais les couloirs vides de Poudlard ne le rassuraient pas. Tous les professeurs étaient dans la Grande Salle, et n'auraient aucune chance d'apparaître magiquement devant eux s'ils rencontraient un problème. Surtout s'ils allaient dans le couloir interdit.

"A-Ah." Nota Nami en se tournant vers le petit Poussoufle qui s'était rapproché d'elle. "M-Mais j'y pense, N-Neville a dit qu'ils allaient très bien, p-pas vrai ?"

Chopper acquiesça avec énergie.

"A-Alors on pourrait peut-être attendre Neville pour y aller avec les a-autres. C-Ce sera plus convivial." Nami était presque en pleurs sur la fin de sa phrase. Elle ne voulait pas retourner dans le couloir interdit. Et si les chiens étaient parvenus à se libérer ?! Et si les clefs étaient sorties de leur grotte ?! Et si les pièces d'échecs avaient appris à escalader les murs et voulaient venir se venger d'eux ?! Bref, elle n'était vraiment pas encline à aller là-bas.

"M-Mais Neville a dit qu'i-ils nous attendaient." Pointa, en larme, Chopper.

"Hé bien, ils nous attendront !" Hurla Nami, avec des dents de requin, effrayant encore plus le pauvre Chopper. "Ah ! Désolé !"

* * *

Sanji regarda son capitaine lancer un os dans l'une des têtes du cerbère, puis lui hurler dessus pour son manque de réactivité.

Chopper et Usopp prenaient du temps…

* * *

Le repas avait semblé interminable à Usopp. Dès qu'il vit les desserts apparaître, il se raviva. Il allait bientôt réunir tout le monde ! Mais d'abord, il allait falloir tromper la vigilance des professeurs. S'ils se faisaient prendre, ils seraient tous renvoyés dans leurs familles respectives, et bien qu'Usopp adorait sa grand-mère, il ne voulait pas être séparé de son équipage.

Un premier élève quitta sa chaise, rapidement suivi par son groupe d'amis, et Usopp le prit comme son feu vert. Il tâcha de se lever sans attirer trop d'attention, même si il s'agissait là de précautions inutiles, personne ne faisait attention à lui. Il jeta un regard vers Brook, mais ce dernier rigolait avec des amis de son âge, alors Usopp abandonna l'idée de l'emmener à la réunion. À la place, il alla chercher Zoro à la table des Serpentards, occupé à foudroyer du regard l'alcool de la table des professeurs. Nul doute qu'il avait hâte de savoir transformer de l'eau en saké. Mais il valait mieux que ce jour n'arrive jamais, l'épéiste risquait de ne plus jamais être sobre.

"Blaise, tu viens, on va rejoindre Harry."

Instantanément, le brun cessa de fixer la table des professeurs et se leva pour suivre Neville, ignorant les reniflements désagréables des autres Serpentards à la vue du Poussoufle et à l'entente du nom d'Harry.

Usopp se tourna alors et s'approcha d'Hermione qui riait à la blague d'un Serdaigle.

"Tu viens ? On va rejoindre Ginny."

L'archéologue sourit avant de s'excuser avec charme et de quitter sa table. Usopp réfléchit rapidement, vérifiant qu'il n'avait oublié personne, mais Brook riait toujours aux éclats avec ses camarades de classe. Tant pis, le squelette rattraperait leur réunion plus tard.

Usopp indiqua à ses amis de le suivre, surtout à Blaise qui vérifiait les carafes d'eau des différentes tables, et les mena à la sortie du réfectoire où il aperçut Ginny et Terry, assis contre un mur, les jambes serrées contre leurs poitrines.

"Mais qu'est ce que vous faites-là ?!" S'étonna le tireur d'élite.

"O-On vous attendait." Répondit Chopper avec le nez qui coulait et les yeux mouillés. Il lui avait paru attendre une éternité dans le silence glacial du couloir.

"B-Bien, allons-y." Commanda Nami en se relevant, ses genoux tremblants au souvenir du chien à trois têtes. "Et on se dépêche !" Tonna-t-elle en se cachant derrière les trois nouveaux arrivants.

Une goutte apparue sur la tête d'Usopp, tout en pensant avec nostalgie à tous les combats où Nami l'avait utilisé comme un bouclier humain.

Peu enclin à ouvrir le chemin, Usopp avait commencé à pousser Zoro devant lui. En plus, ça leur permettait de s'assurer qu'ils ne perdaient pas le sabreur.

Bien que peu décidé, pour la plupart, à se rendre dans le couloir interdit, le groupe parvint à le rejoindre malgré la volonté propre des escaliers qui semblaient décidés à les envoyer dans le pigeonnier.

Une fois sur place, Nami resserra sa prise sur le tee-shirt d'Usopp. Celui-ci, peu encouragé par l'absence de lumière, se rapprocha de Zoro. Le comportement de Ginny ne le rassurait vraiment pas. Ni le sourire d'Hermione qui ressemblait plus à un rictus sous l'éclairage de la lune.

Sans trop de difficulté, il trouva la fameuse porte du point de rendez-vous, avec son cadenas rouillé. Usopp ravala sa salive. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Ginny et Terry n'étaient pas partis seuls en éclaireur.

"B-Bon, comment fait-on pour ouvrir cette porte ?" Questionna Usopp.

"S-Sinon, on peut rester dehors." Proposa courageusement Nami.

Mais Zoro n'était pas de cet avis. Il donna un puissant coup de pied dans la porte, l'ouvrant sur un Luffy, debout, devant le chien à trois têtes baissées. Visiblement, ils avaient une bêtise et Luffy n'était pas content.

"Vous ne devez pas manger les jouets !" Gronda le petit élastique, sans aucune compassion pour la tête qui s'étranglait avec ledit os coincé dans sa gorge. "Pour la peine, je ne vous lancerais plus rien aujourd'hui !"

Sanji haussa un sourcil en fixant le cerbère. Était-ce vraiment une punition ? Puis il tourna les yeux vers les nouveaux arrivants.

"Ginny ! Hermione !"

Immédiatement serviable, il fit des petits pas de danseur avant de s'agenouiller à leurs pieds.

"C'est un bonheur de vous revoir. Vous ensoleillez ma journée."

"Merci Draco." Lança vaguement Nami en fixant la bête. C'était marrant, elle était sûre qu'ils étaient plus petits dans ses souvenirs…

"C-C'est quoi ?" Bredouilla Usopp en fixant l'animal qui faisait deux fois la taille de son capitaine.

"Hum ? C'est Touffu !" Annonça Luffy, comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde. Puis il cligna des yeux. Un éclair de génie l'avait transpercé, et il se souvenait soudainement de ce qu'il faisait là. "Où est Chopper ?"

Usopp, qui fixait l'énorme chien à trois têtes, et qui était maintenant à découvert car Zoro était parti s'installer dans un coin de la pièce, reposa son regard sur son capitaine. C'est vrai, il avait presque oublié son but premier. Il attrapa Terry et voulut le pousser devant son capitaine, mais Terry n'était pas très décidé à s'approcher de Touffu. Quelque chose entre ses dents trop longues, trop pointues et trop nombreuses le dérangeait. Jusqu'à ce qu'il s'aperçoive que l'une des têtes était en train de s'étrangler. Son côté médecin prit alors immédiatement le relais. Il se dépêcha aux côtés de la bête pour vérifier ce qu'il avait vu. Puis, réfléchissant rapidement à une stratégie, il se tourna vers le garçon-qui-avait-survécu.

"Harry, tu peux le frapper sur son flanc gauche s'il te plaît ? Avec toute ta force !"

Luffy inclina sa tête sur le côté. Il ne voyait pas où son ami voulait en venir, mais ce n'était pas un souci. Pour s'échauffer, Luffy fit tournailler son bras au-dessus de son épaule, glaçant le sang de Touffu qui reculait avec appréhension. Mais leurs chaines bloquèrent rapidement les trois têtes, les empêchant de retarder davantage l'inévitable.

Sans aucun égard pour cette pauvre bête, Luffy frappa de toutes ses forces sur l'animal, lui faisant expulser tellement d'air que la tête qui s'étouffait cracha son os. L'élastique fut tout joyeux en attrapant le jouet alors que Touffu s'écroulait à terre, K.O.

"C'est bien." Félicita Luffy en tapotant les trois têtes, tout en agitant l'os.

"D-Dis-moi, Harry," interpella Nami en glissant sa tête sur le côté d'Usopp, "où as-tu trouvé cet os ?"

"Lui ?" Précisa Luffy en montrant son jouet. "Il traînait là." Dit-il en pointant le carrelage.

"Hé ! Re-regardez !" Appela Chopper en fixant le sol. "I-Il y a un passage secret."

Robin eut un petit rire tendre, comme un adulte qui admirait un enfant découvrant le monde.

"Ouais, et il n'y a rien d'intéressant." Grommela Luffy en s'accroupissant près du petit Poussoufle. "Il n'y avait que cette pierre…" Commença-t-il en soulevant son collier.

"Non Harry !" Cria Nami en se jetant sur lui pour lui attraper les bras. Il ne fallait pas que le monde entier apprenne qu'il se promenait avec la pierre philosophale ! Car oui, maintenant, Nami était sûre qu'il s'agissait de la pierre philosophale. Elle prendrait les mesures adéquates après le match de Quidditch.

Luffy, qui ne comprenait pas la peur de sa navigatrice, se mit à briller. "Et si on y retournait ?"

"MÊME PAS EN RÊVE !" Cria Nami en écrasant son poing sur la tête brune. Maintenant qu'elle savait qu'aucun trésor ne l'attendait au bout du tunnel, il n'y avait aucune chance qu'on la fasse redescendre. Surtout qu'ils y avaient réchappé de justesse la fois précédente.

"Tu n'es pas drôle." Bouda l'élastique avec une moue.

"Tu es si jolie quand tu t'énerves !" Complimenta Sanji en se dandinant, entouré de centaines de coeurs. Mais Nami l'ignora purement.

Usopp, finalement décidé à entrer dans la salle, voyant que le chien ne bougeait plus malgré l'agitation régnant, attrapa Terry par la main et le guida devant Luffy. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules du petit Poussoufle et fit les présentations.

"Chopper, je te présente Luffy. Luffy, je te présente Chopper."

L'élastique, occupé à critiquer Nami qui tuait tout le plaisir, ouvrit de grands yeux en entendant son tireur.

"Lu-Luffy ?" Répéta Chopper en fixant les yeux verts du garçon-qui-avait-survécu. "Luffy !" Les yeux enlarmés, le petit renne se jeta à coeur perdu sur son capitaine, bien décidé à éponger des années de solitude sur son tee-shirt.

"Chopper !" S'exclama Luffy en l'accueillant à bras ouverts.

"Chopper ?" Répéta Nami, interloquée, en se tournant vers les deux pirates enlacés.

Usopp acquiesça en se relevant, puis se pointa du doigt. "Et tu ne reconnais pas ton aventurier préféré ?" Fit-il avec un sourire complice.

"Je le savais !" Hurla Nami en se jetant dans les bras de l'héritier Londubat. "Usopp !"

Face à cette scène, Zoro s'autorisa un petit rictus supérieur, sans ouvrir ses yeux. Robin eut un petit rire que les pleureurs n'entendirent que grâce à leur long entraînement, et Sanji s'offrit une énième cigarette. Si Chopper essuyait toutes ses larmes sur leur capitaine, il ne devrait plus en avoir pour salir sa chemise. Bien qu'elle avait besoin d'être changée, de toute façon, à cause d'Usopp.

* * *

Nami et Chopper avaient fini par se calmer. Dans le silence régnant, où l'on n'entendait plus que les reniflements de Chopper, Nami décida qu'il était temps de discuter avec l'équipage.

"Les garçons," commença-t-elle avec une voix cassée, assise sur les jambes d'Usopp, n'ayant pas trouvé nécessaire de se déplacer, comme Chopper qui était toujours agrippé à l'uniforme de son capitaine, "mes frères ont des doutes sur nous." Annonça-t-elle tristement et avec lenteur, son regard perdu dans l'écharpe de son fauteuil. "I-Ils ont une carte magique qui leur donne les premiers noms et les emplacements de toutes les personnes dans Poudlard."

"Une carte magique ?!" Percuta, lumineux, Luffy, des étoiles pleins les yeux.

"Ce n'est pas ça le plus important, abruti !" Le cogna avec violence son cuisinier. "Ils connaissent nos anciens noms. Et on n'a aucun prétexte pour l'expliquer."

"Une carte magique !" Chuchota, plus bas, le chapeau de paille.

"Et ils savent pour nous ?" S'inquiéta Usopp en se pointant du doigt.

"Vous, je ne sais pas." Avoua Nami. "Mais ils ne devraient pas tarder à s'en apercevoir. En tout cas, ils ont déjà trouvé mon prénom bizarre, et je n'ai pas su le leur expliquer…"

"Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ?" Demanda piteusement Chopper, les yeux rouges d'avoir trop pleuré.

"Je ne sais pas." Avoua Nami. Elle avait beau y réfléchir, elle ne voyait pas quoi faire.

"On pourrait les réduire au silence." Proposa Zoro avec une lueur meurtrière au fond de la pupille de son seul oeil ouvert.

"HORS DE QUESTION !" Rugit Nami. Elle tenait à ses frères, par Davy Jones !

"On pourrait les menacer." Proposa délicatement Robin.

"HORS DE QUESTION AUSSI !"

"Et alors ? C'est problématique ?" Interrogea Luffy, sa tête surmontée d'une dizaine de points d'interrogation.

Nami soupira. Mais qu'est qu'elle attendait de son équipage ?

"Oui, assez. On ne voudrait pas que ça s'ébruite."

"Hein ? Donc on doit rester discret ? Pourquoi ?" Comprit finalement l'élastique.

"C'EST CE QUE JE ME TUE À T'EXPLIQUER DEPUIS DEUX MOIS !" Le frappa Sanji, hors de lui. Mais pourquoi avait-il choisi cette cervelle de yaourt comme chef ?!

"Je ne vois vraiment pas le problème…" Bouda Luffy avec une larme coulant de son oeil gauche, à force d'être frappé.

Abandonnant son cas perdu, les plus intelligents reprirent leurs réflexions. Après un temps de silence, Usopp se décida à prendre la parole.

"On pourrait leur effacer la mémoire. Enfin, juste celle qui nous dérange. Puis il faudra modifier la carte, ça ne devrait pas être impossible."

"Tu sais effacer des morceaux précis de la mémoire ?" Demanda Nami en haussant un sourcil.

"Non, mais on est des sorciers, ça ne doit pas être impossible… Ou juste les forcer à se focaliser sur autre chose. "

Nami y pensa, quand un bruit inhumain coupa sa réflexion.

"J'ai faim !" Se lamenta l'élastique en s'étalant sur le carrelage.

Sanji expira de la fumée en regardant le cinéma de son capitaine, avant de décider de tendre une main à Nami pour l'aider à se relever.

"Et si on allait dîner ? Je dois nourrir le trou noir là-bas, donc tout le monde est le bienvenu, ça ne fera aucune différence."

Nami sourit en acceptant la main offerte. Elle aussi, elle avait fini par avoir faim. Les retrouvailles, ça creusait.

Usopp ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un soupir de soulagement en sentant le poids supplémentaire disparaître. Mais, heureusement pour lui, il semblait que Nami ne l'avait pas entendu.

Luffy, enjoué à l'idée que son moment favori de la journée arrivait, se leva en vitesse, lança Chopper sur son épaule et partit en courant vers la cuisine. Seul endroit de Poudlard où il savait aller tout seul.

À sa propre vitesse, Zoro se leva et partit suivre les traces de son capitaine.

"À gauche, bretteur-san." Le rappela à l'ordre l'archéologue de la bande.

"Je m'en occupe !" Se proposa Usopp en se postant à côté du sabreur. "C'est par là." Indiqua-t-il en tournant de force les épaules du second de l'équipage.

"Je peux très bien y arriver tout seul !" S'énerva l'ancien borgne.

"Mais oui, bien sûr…" Assura Usopp en levant les yeux au plafond.

À côté d'eux, Nami mit une main en visière pour essayer de déceler les traces de fumée laissées par la vitesse inhumaine de course de Luffy. Puis, elle se tourna vers Sanji qui finissait tranquillement sa cigarette.

"Tu ne devrais pas surveiller Harry ? Il va avoir besoin d'aide s'il rencontre un professeur."

Sanji, interpellé par l'une de ses déesses, se dépêcha d'éteindre sa cigarette.

"J'y vole immédiatement, Ginny !"

Et il partit en courant faire ce qu'il avait dit.

"Si on ne se dépêche pas, il ne va plus rien rester." Rit Robin.

* * *

Nami ne voulait pas sortir de son lit. Non, elle ne voulait pas. Hier, elle s'était bien amusée avec son équipage. Elle avait appris que Skelett, le quatrième année Poussoufle était Brook. Chopper avait découvert avec effarement au dîner qu'elle était Nami, que Blaise était Zoro et que Draco était Sanji. Heureusement pour eux, Chopper avait fini par arriver à court d'énergie pour leur sauter dessus. Et puis, il devait protéger son assiette.

Nami se laissa encore un peu bercer par le tendre souvenir, jusqu'à ce qu'une troisième année l'arrache de son lit.

"Debout, Weasley ! Les autres t'attendent en bas."

Grelottante du froid de novembre, la rousse se releva. Tout son dortoir et quelques squatteuses la fixaient du regard.

"Tu as intérêt à te bouger !" Cria l'une de ses colocataires.

"Si tu rates le Vif d'Or, tu peux d'ores et déjà te bricoler un abri dehors !" Ajouta une autre, les bras croisés.

"Et on se dépêche !" Ordonna la troisième année qui l'avait réveillée en lui lançant ses vêtements à la figure.

Nami se dépêcha de les enfiler pour se réchauffer, avant de descendre les escaliers menant à la salle commune.

"Hé bien, ce n'est pas trop tôt !" Tapa du pied Flint. "Je comprends que vous soyez trop nombreux dans votre famille pour que votre mère ait eu le temps de vous éduquer, mais tu aurais au moins pu apprendre la ponctualité à ton âge ! En avant."

Flint entraîna toute l'équipe à sa suite au réfectoire. C'était sa façon de faire peur aux Gryffondors, de s'assurer que personne ne blesserait intentionnellement un de ses joueurs, et de s'assurer qu'aucun, ou plutôt, _aucune,_ n'ait la fâcheuse idée de disparaître avant le coup de sifflet.

Nami dut donc subir un repas avec l'équipe de Quidditch qui refusait de la laisser 'pactiser avec l'ennemi'.

Flint prit bien soin de manger en grande quantité et de montrer son assurance à qui voulait le voir. Il était très important d'impressionner l'ennemi.

Pas que ça ait la moindre chance de fonctionner contre Sanji, pensa la rouquine, il se moquait éperdument du match et de la guerre des points entre les différentes maisons.

"Quant à toi, _Weasley_ ," appuya Flint en la pointant avec sa fourchette, "tu as intérêt à nous ramener le Vif d'Or !"

Pour appuyer ses propos, le Serpentard brisa sa fourchette avec ses dents. Très spectaculaire, mais pas si effrayant que ça finalement.

* * *

Le match approchait. Les joueurs s'étaient habillés, et Nami avait failli rire en découvrant ses 'gardiennes' qui avaient pour but de vérifier qu'elle ne s'enfuyait pas par la fenêtre de leur vestiaire.

Vraiment, Flint avait pensé à tout. Dommage qu'il ne s'en soit pas occupé avant, Higgs aurait sûrement aimé être épargné de son mois d'hospitalisation forcé.

Puis il vint l'heure du discours du capitaine de l'équipe. Pour les Serpentards, il fut très bref.

"BRISEZ-MOI CES CHATONS !"

* * *

Sanji se sentait tellement libre depuis qu'il avait remis Luffy à Usopp. Luffy, Dean et Seamus pour être précis. C'était un petit paquetage. Et maintenant, il avait remis la robe rouge de leur équipe. Mais pourquoi les sorciers avaient-ils ces goûts douteux ?

Au centre de l'équipe, Dubois se racla la gorge.

"Messieurs."

"Et Mesdemoiselles." Ajouta Angelina Johnson qui jouait poste de poursuiveur.

"D'accord, Messieurs et Mesdemoiselles," corrigea Dubois. "Nous y voilà."

"Le grand jour est arrivé." Continua Fred Weasley.

"Celui que nous attendions tous." Ajouta George, ayant décidé d'oublier leurs soucis spécifiquement pour cette bataille.

"On peut le faire pour toi, Olivier, si tu veux." Proposa Fred.

"On l'a écouté l'année dernière." Sourit George, fier.

"Taisez-vous, vous deux," coupa Dubois. "C'est la meilleure équipe que nous ayons eue à Gryffondor depuis des années. On va gagner, je le sais." Il accompagna son discours d'un regard noir qui signifiait: « Sinon, gare à vous ! »

"Allez, c'est l'heure. Bonne chance à tous."

* * *

"Eh oui, mes chers auditeurs !" Criait Lee Jordan dans son micro pour occuper les spectateurs. "Cette année, nous n'allons pas avoir un, ni deux ! Mais bien _trois_ premières années sur le terrain ! Et, oui, trois premières années ! Mais, ce n'est pas tout ! Car, nous aurons aussi, pas un, pas deux, mais bien, _trois_ Weasley sur le terrain Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles et Messieurs ! Trois Weasley ! Qui dit mieux ?! Ah, on me propose à gauche d'en jeter un quatrième par-dessus les gradins !"

"JORDAN !" L'appela à l'ordre le professeur Bibine en le voyant commencer les enchères.

"Eh, oui, excusez-moi. Je vous propose de vous présenter les équipes !"

Un grondement de refus parcourut l'assistance qui voulait que le match commence.

"Ah si ! Pensez aux premières années nées Moldues ! Je me dépêche ! À gauche, surmontés de leurs magnifiques tenues rouges du courage, nous avons les vaillants, les forts, les GRYFFONDORDS ! Ouais !" Une partie des gradins hurla leur accord en délire. "Et à gauche, couvert de leur vert de la honte, nous avons les traîtres, les vendus, les renégats, les SERPENTARDS !" Une autre partie des gradins se mit à huer le commentateur. "Et sifflés par leur propre maison !" Ajouta, en folie, Lee.

"La prochaine fois, on devrait prendre un commentateur impartial." Chuchota le professeur Chourave. Le professeur Rogue acquiesça alors que le professeur McGonagall prenait sa tête dans sa main. Sa maison lui faisait tellement honte parfois.

Bibine frappa dans ses mains pour ramener l'attention du public sur sa personne.

"Je veux que la rencontre soit placée sous le signe du fair-play." Demanda-t-elle en fixant les joueurs les uns après les autres, mais avec une pause toute particulière pour Flint. "En position sur vos balais, s'il vous plaît."

Les joueurs s'exécutèrent.

Bibine donna alors un grand de sifflet, et les quinze balais s'élevèrent dans les airs.

"Angelina Johnson, de l'équipe de Gryffondor, s'empare immédiatement du Souafle !" Commenta Lee. "Elle est non seulement belle, mais également un excellent poursuiveur, le garçon qui réussira à mettre la main sur—"

"JORDAN !"

"Pardonnez-moi, professeur. Je disais donc, Angelina passe à Alicia Spinnet, qui jouait l'année dernière comme suppléante. Rappelez-vous, sa taille de guêpe avait coupé le sifflet à plus d'un ! Nouvelle passe à Johnson et... non, c'est Marcus Flint, le capitaine des Serpentards qui reprend le Souafle et qui vole comme un aigle vers les buts adverses ! Voleurs comme toujours, ces Serpentards ! Il va mar... non, le tir est arrêté par Olivier Dubois, le gardien de Gryffondor.

Gryffondor reprend le Souafle avec Katie Bell qui fait un joli plongeon pour éviter Flint et— AÏE—voilà qui a dû faire mal, un Cognard en pleine tête—le Souafle aux Serpentard—Adrian Pucey se précipite vers les buts, mais il est arrêté par un deuxième Cognard envoyé par Fred ou George Weasley, impossible d'être plus précis. En tout cas, c'est un joli coup du batteur de Gryffondor et Johnson reprend le Souafle sans aucun adversaire devant elle. Elle vole vraiment, c'est le cas de le dire, elle évite un Cognard, et un deuxième—et elle est sauvée par leur attrapeur, Draco Malfoy qui a donné un coup de pied dans le Cognard ! Eh oui, mesdames et messieurs, un coup de pied ! Quand on vous dit que les bottes des uniformes sont solides ! Malheureusement, ça a ralenti l'attrapeur Gryffondor qui risque d'avoir du mal à rattraper son homologue Serpentard ! M-Mais, que vois-je ?! Draco Malfoy et Blaise Zabini semblent partis dans leur propre monde, s'échangeant les cognards comme on s'échange une balle ! Pourtant, je n'aimerais vraiment pas être sur la trajectoire de ces cognards ! Ah ! Les jumeaux Weasley interfèrent ! Ils libèrent leur poursuiveur en s'occupant de l'ennemi ! Draco file à toute allure rejoindre la cadette de la famille ! On la remercie d'ailleurs d'avoir les cheveux longs, sinon votre magnifique commentateur serait perdu ! Trop de rouquin sur ce terrain ! Un cognard— Un éclat d'or vient de frôler Dubois, était-ce le Vif d'Or ?!"

Nami et Sanji, qui s'étaient mis en position par-dessus le terrain, fondirent vers l'endroit indiqué par le commentateur. Nami avait expressément demandé à Sanji de jouer avec toutes ses capacités, elle était la navigatrice du Roi des pirates, et elle n'admettrait pas de perdre face au cuisinier dans _son_ domaine. Et il était hors de question que Sanji la laisse volontairement gagner, autrement, il serait rejeté des Gryffondors, et Luffy aussi. Il en était hors de question.

Les deux poursuiveurs filèrent à la vitesse de la lumière, équilibrés entre les connaissances de Nami et la meilleure qualité du balai de Sanji, quand Marcus Flint débarqua, essayant de bloquer Sanji, le forçant à dévier de sa trajectoire pour rester sur son balai.

"Faute !" Hurlèrent les supporters de Gryffondor.

Madame Bibine rappela Flint à l'ordre et ordonna un coup franc en faveur des Gryffondors. Bien entendu, la confusion qui régnait sur le terrain avait permis au Vif d'Or de s'échapper.

"Renvoyez-le !" hurla Dean Thomas dans les gradins. "Carton rouge !"

"On n'est pas au football," l'interrompit Ron, tellement pris dans le jeu qu'il en avait oublié sa rengaine pour ses colocataires. "On ne peut pas renvoyer les joueurs, au Quidditch—et d'abord, qu'est-ce que c'est qu'un carton rouge ?"

Mais Hagrid, qui avait bousculé la moitié des élèves pour se frayer un chemin près d'Harry, approuvait Dean. "On devrait changer les règles, Flint aurait pu faire tomber Draco de son balai."

"Donc," reprit Lee, "après cette scandaleuse tricherie…"

"Jordan !" Protesta le professeur McGonagall, ayant vraiment honte du comportement de ses élèves.

"Je voulais dire après cette faute révoltante…"

"Jordan, je vous préviens..."

"D'accord, d'accord. Flint a failli tuer l'attrapeur de Gryffondor, ce qui aurait pu arriver à n'importe qui et donc Gryffondor bénéficie d'un penalty repris par Spinnet et c'est Gryffondor qui garde le Souafle. Serpentard prend le Souafle avec Flint qui passe à Spinnet qui passe à Bell—frappée au visage par un Cognard, j'espère qu'elle a le nez cassé—non, non, je plaisantais, professeur… Impossible de voir la différence de toute façon. Oh non ! SERPENTARD MARQUE !"

Les Serpentards, eux, hurlèrent leur joie à pleins poumons, tout comme Luffy.

"Mais non, crétin ! Tu es pour Gryffondor !" Le rappela à l'ordre Ron.

"Oh."

"De toute façon, ça ne change rien, il ne comprend rien aux règles." Commenta Dean.

"Oui, et j'ai des raisons de penser que lui non plus n'a rien compris." Pointa Seamus en montrant Zoro du doigt.

"Il a compris qu'il devait viser Draco, c'est tout ce qu'il fallait à Flint." Rit Dean.

"Allez Zo—"

Usopp, prévenu, avait posé sa main sur la bouche de son capitaine.

" _Blaise_ , Harry. _Blaise_." Chuchota le tireur d'élite.

"Oui, Neville a raison, Harry." Appuya Ron. "Tu dois démoraliser Blaise ! À bas les Serpentards !"

Luffy, qui ne comprenait rien, décida finalement de continuer à gesticuler dans tous les sens en hurlant des commentaires semblables à ceux de ses voisins. Derrière lui, Chopper et Usopp criaient des encouragements à Sanji, alors que Robin, enveloppée d'une écharpe verte dans ce camp ennemi, lisait un livre.

Après quelques minutes de jeu, le Vif d'Or réapparut, cessant presque tous les mouvements sur le terrain, à part ceux de Flint qui essayait de marquer des points en douce.

Sanji et Nami, éparpillés sur le terrain, se mirent tous deux à la poursuite du Vif d'Or, esquivant les cognards baladeurs qui voulaient les dévier de leur route.

Face aux deux premières années qui volaient presque aussi vite, les spectateurs se mirent à crier et s'agiter dans les gradins. Celui qui attraperait le Vif d'Or allait faire gagner son équipe ! Les hurlements venaient de partout. Tout le monde était tellement pris dans la partie qu'Usopp en oublia sa charge. Luffy, qui avait décidé d'imiter tout le monde, se pencha en avant, légèrement poussé par les personnes derrière lui qui voulaient s'avancer. Puis, il se sentit tiré, comme par une force invisible, par-dessus les barrières de protection.

Tout se passa en une fraction de seconde. Luffy était passé des deux pieds solidement posés sur la terre ferme, au vide du stade, à plusieurs mètres de hauteur. Ses poumons se vidèrent instantanément, prévenant l'école de sa chute.

Nami et Sanji, qui courraient après le Vif d'Or, furent transpercés par le hurlement de leur capitaine. Leurs corps réagirent instantanément. Ils délaissèrent le Vif d'Or et volèrent au secours de l'élastique. Heureusement, les gradins étaient en hauteur, et Robin avait réagi au quart de tour, envoyant un sort ralentissant la chute de son capitaine. Sanji et Nami arrivèrent juste à temps pour attraper chacun un bras de l'élastique et le sauver de sa chute mortelle.

Mais, ils n'étaient pas sauvés. Quand Nami releva la tête, après avoir attrapé l'élastique, elle vit tous les cognards foncer sur eux. Et il était trop tard pour réagir. Elle ferma les yeux, attendant le choc qui ne vint jamais.

Zoro, toujours présent pour protéger son capitaine, avait volé un autre batte pour dévier tous les Cognards. Il les avait frappés tellement fort que ces derniers avaient disparu du terrain.

Bibine, prit de court, siffla.

"Pied à terre !" Hurla-t-elle.

Les pirates obéirent rapidement, et inspectèrent leur capitaine, il ne semblait pas avoir d'égratignure.

"Shishishi, c'était trop cool !" Rit-il.

"Abruti !" Le frappa son cuisinier. "Ne refais plus jamais ça !"

"Shishishi."

"S'il vous plaît !" Cria Bibine pour se faire entendre par-dessus le brouhaha régnant. "Il n'y a plus de Cognards et les gradins doivent être sécurisés. La partie est finie. Victoire des Serpentards !"

Des exclamations horrifiées s'élevèrent du public. Mais Bibine était catégorique.

"Évacuez les gradins !" Ordonna-t-elle aux élèves présents. Puis elle se tourna vers Sanji et Nami.

"Allez me chercher le Vif d'Or."

Les deux pirates échangèrent un regard, mais ils furent tranquillisés par l'arrivée volumineuse d'Usopp et de Chopper, qui criaient le nom d'Harry. Les deux pirates enfourchèrent alors leurs balais et décollèrent avec Bibine qui allait chercher le Souafle.

"Harry ! Tu vas bien ?!" Accoururent Usopp et Chopper, avant de lever l'élastique du sol sur lequel il se reposait pour l'inspecter.

"Tu n'as rien !" S'exclama avec soulagement l'ancien médecin. Il fit un signe à l'infirmière pour lui dire que tout allait bien et qu'elle pouvait se concentrer sur les joueurs de Quidditch, qui ne manquaient pas de blessures.

Il ne fallut pas très longtemps aux deux attrapeurs pour ramener le Vif d'Or, et ils arrivèrent en même temps que Robin avec son pas d'Impératrice. Profitant du cercle de ses amis pour avoir un peu d'intimité, elle sortit sa baguette et l'agita en récitant une formule magique, tout en pointant Luffy. Ce dernier se mit à flotter sur place, à quelques centimètres du sol, jusqu'à ce que l'archéologue rompe le sort.

"Qu'est qu'il y a ?" Interrogea Chopper en regardant la manoeuvre.

"C'est le sort que j'avais lancé à Harry pour stopper sa chute." Expliqua Robin.

"C'est-à-dire ?" Demanda Chopper qui ne comprenait avec ce simple indice.

Mais, heureusement pour lui, Sanji avait rapidement additionné deux et deux.

"C'est-à-dire que quelqu'un a lancé un sort à Harry pour le faire tomber des gradins."

* * *

 **Finish ! Je suis désolé pour le nombreux copié-collé éhonté que j'ai fait... Pour m'excuser, j'ai préparé un Omake, mais je ne peux pas le mettre maintenant, je trouve que ça coupe l'histoire. En tout cas, si vous ne le voyez pas arriver bientôt, n'hésitez pas à vous plaindre à renfort de cris ! C'est probablement que je l'aurais oublié...**

 **J'ai adoré relire le match de Quidditch pour écrire ce chapitre ! Ça m'a même brisé le coeur de retirer les tentatives de sauvetages des jumeaux Weasley, quand ils essayaient de sauver Harry ! Je trouvais ça tellement chou... Mais voilà, vous n'avez pas besoin de moi pour relire l'histoire original... Snif...**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimés ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires ! J'adore savoir ce que vous en pensez !**


	9. Joyeux Noël !

**Hey ! Je suis de retour ! Bon, comme il n'y a pas assez d'action à mon goût, je vous ai mis un chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude... J'espère que vous ne mourrez pas d'indigestion !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

"Harry !"

Courant depuis l'entrée des joueurs, Seamus et Dean criaient.

"On s'est fait un sang d'encre !" Pleura Seamus en reprenant son souffle.

"Ne nous refais plus jamais ça !" Ajouta Dean en le frappant gentiment, amusant le petit élastique.

"Harry ! Tu vas bien ?!" Apparut finalement Hagrid. "Je voulais venir aussi vite que possible, mais il fallait d'abord que je sécurise les gradins. Heureusement, Dean et Seamus m'ont bien aidé."

Les deux prénommés rougirent sous le compliment.

"Enfin, tu n'es pas blessé ?"

"Shishishi !" Rit le prénommé. "Non ! San—"

" _Draco_ et Ginny l'ont rattrapé juste à temps." Coupa Usopp. "Il n'a même pas une égratignure !"

"Ouf !" Expira le demi-géant, rassuré. Puis il s'approcha des deux susnommés et leur tapota la tête. "Vous avez fait du bon travail. On devrait vous donner des points !"

"Non surtout pas !" L'arrêta Nami. "S'ils donnent des points quand on sauve les autres élèves, les Serpentards seraient capables de se mettre en danger ou de mettre d'autres élèves en danger juste pour les sauver !"

"Surtout la deuxième, je pense." Participa Usopp.

Hagrid cligna des yeux en regardant les enfants.

"Je n'avais pas vu les choses sous cet angle. En attendant, qui est volontaire pour un petit chocolat chaud chez moi ?"

Les hurlements de joie ne se firent pas attendre.

* * *

"Et voilà, le dernier chocolat chaud !" Sourit Hagrid en servant la neuvième tasse de chocolat.

"Je peux en avoir un autre ?!" Quémanda avidement Luffy en tendant sa tasse vide.

Hagrid le regarda avec de gros yeux. Il venait juste de s'asseoir. Mais que ne ferait-on pas pour cette adorable petite bouille brune ?

"Bien sûr !" Accepta-t-il gaiement.

"Ne vous dérangez pas, je m'en charge." Se dévoua Sanji en se levant, sa propre tasse déjà vidée.

Hagrid voulut s'y opposer, mais Sanji ne laissait pas place à l'objection. À la place, le géant décida de commencer une discussion.

"Sinon, tout se passe bien en classe ?"

Mauvaise question à poser à des élèves. Ils n'attendaient que ça pour raconter tout ce qu'ils avaient sur le coeur.

"Vous savez que Rogue défavorise grandement les Gryffondors ?!" S'exclama Dean.

"Et les Poussoufles aussi !" Ajouta Usopp. "Il m'a retiré un point parce que je quittais ma potion des yeux deux secondes pour vérifier la recette !"

"Il m'a retiré deux points parce que mes tranches n'étaient pas assez fines !" Continua Seamus.

"Il m'en voulait parce que je tenais mon couteau de la main gauche alors que je suis droitier !" Se rajouta Dean.

"Il m'a crié dessus parce que j'essayais de goûter la soupe…" Se lamenta Luffy, sa tête posée sur la table.

"Non, Harry. Ça, c'est normal." Coupa Nami. "Tu ne dois _pas_ boire la potion d'amnésie. On aurait l'air malins si tu oubliais le peu de cours qu'on a réussi te faire retenir."

"Et il crié sur Zo—"

" _Blaise_ !" Coupa Usopp en suivant le regard de son capitaine. "Il a crié sur Blaise ?!" Ajouta-t-il en faisant semblant de paraître surpris pour expliquer son interjection première. "Incroyable, qui l'aurait cru ?"

"—sous prétexte qu'on devait mélanger avec un bâton." Finit Luffy avec une moue, dégoûté que Rogue ait osé hausser la voix sur son second.

"Ah, je m'en souviens !" Se remémora Seamus. "C'était le jour où il avait agité le chaudron avec la force de ses bras en le secouant dans tous les sens ! C'était super impressionnant !"

"Et super salissant, il en a mis partout." Rappela Nami en touillant les restes de son chocolat.

Sanji apparut alors, une casserole débordante de chocolat.

"Le Roi est servi !"

Inondés de chocolat, les élèves passèrent l'un des meilleurs après-midi de leur vie. Finalement, cette journée n'avait pas été aussi atroce que prévu, pensa Nami en soulevant sa tasse pour avoir elle-aussi un deuxième service.

* * *

Cette fois-ci, il était temps. Ils avaient déjà attendus trop longtemps. Il était temps de tout raconter à Brook.

Pour se faire, Usopp était allé le chercher là où il savait qu'il trouverait le musicien.

Dans leur salle commune, jouant une douce musique pour tenir compagnie aux quelques travailleurs qui étaient venus se dérober au froid de novembre.

"Skelett !" L'appela Usopp en rentrant.

"Yohoho, que se passe-t-il ?" Répondit gaiement ce dernier.

"J'ai besoin de toi, viens m'aider." Ordonna le tireur d'élite en attrapant le bras de son ami et en le tirant sans vergogne vers la sortie, sous les plaintes du public qui allait désormais devoir travailler dans le silence.

"Et où va-t-on ?" Demanda aimablement l'ancien squelette.

"Tu verras !" Lui cacha Usopp avec un grand sourire. Il emmena son aîné à travers les couloirs, vers les plantes qu'il avait pris l'habitude de l'arroser.

"Nous y voici !" Sourit le brun.

"Harry ! Ne t'approche pas de cette plante !" Cria Chopper.

Dans la serre de Poudlard, tous les pirates reconnus s'occupaient. Luffy avait commencé à escalader un arbre qui lui semblait super cool et grand. Chopper faisait son marché pour l'infirmerie, cherchant de quoi réchauffer les chouettes qui traversaient l'Angleterre. Sanji était parti préparer des boissons pour mesdemoiselles, Nami était assise dans un coin et critiquait Flint, face à Robin, qui lisait un livre. Quant à Zoro, il avait entrepris une petite sieste en dessous de l'arbre que son capitaine trouvait si magnifique.

"Harry !" Cria alors, à pleins poumons, Usopp. "Regarde qui j'ai ramené !" Demanda-t-il avec excitation, tout en tenant la manche de Brook.

Harry, la tête en bas, les jambes accrochées à une branche, releva sa tête de sa contemplation d'une fleur carnivore. Ne comprenant toujours rien à l'image que son cerveau lui renvoyait puisqu'elle était à l'envers, il décida de se décrocher.

"Zoro !"

Et tomba de son arbre, tête la première. Heureusement, son second, qui avait suivi un long entraînement de secourisme d'idiot élastique, se releva d'un coup et le rattrapa pour le poser doucement sur le sol.

"HARRY ! ARRÊTE D'UTILISER BLAISE COMME ASCENSEUR !" Hurla Chopper en cognant son capitaine. Puis il soupira. "Imagine qu'un jour, il ne puisse pas te rattraper !"

"Ça n'arrivera pas." Assura avec conviction le jeune pirate. Et, de toute façon, accessoirement, il était élastique, donc il ne craignait pas grand-chose. "Plus important…" Il se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant. "Un musicien !" Remarqua-t-il, les yeux pétillants, en fixant la guitare dans les mains de Brook. "Joue-nous un morceau ! Joue-nous Binks no Sake !"

"B-Binks no Sake ?" Répéta, perdu le Poussoufle. "S-Se pourrait-il que…"

Usopp, tout heureux, acquiesça vivement.

"On les a presque tous retrouvés !"

Des larmes coulèrent le long des joues de Brook.  
Des années de solitude.  
Des années d'espoirs.  
Trois ans de désillusion.  
Et les voilà.  
Non, c'était impossible. Il devait rêver ou mal interpréter les signaux de son ami.  
Au fond, il ne risquait pas grand-chose à essayer...

"L-Luffy ?"

L'élastique, qui regardait son aîné traverser une palette d'émotion pencha sa tête sur le côté.  
Oui, c'était son nom. Et alors ? Puis il eut un déclic. Seul son équipage l'appelait par son prénom ici. Et ce type était _musicien_.

" _B-Brook_ ?"

Celui-ci, le souffle coupé par la réalisation, laissa son corps agir à son propre gré. Il sortit sa baguette de sa manche et chuchota le seul sort qu'il s'était donné la peine d'apprendre par lui-même.

" _Viola_."

Une petite lumière s'échappa de sa baguette et alla s'infiltrer dans sa guitare, qui se transforma en violon. Il la saisit de sa main gauche et l'installa sur son épaule pendant qu'il sortait un archet de sa chemise.

"À vos ordres, capitaine."

Ce dernier, en larme après cette déclaration, voulu lui sauter dessus pour l'enlacer, mais Zoro le retint.

Brook eut donc tout l'espace qui voulait pour chanter une vieille chanson dont les paroles étaient à jamais gravées dans son âme.

"Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho…"

La musique, si nostalgique, emporta tout l'équipage vers un temps lointain, perdu pour toujours. Dorénavant, il n'y avait plus que les sanglots de Nami, ceux de Luffy, agrippé aux bras de son sabreur, et ceux d'Usopp et Chopper, n'ayant pu retenir leurs larmes face à l'immense joie qui les submergeait, qui interféraient avec la mélodie.

* * *

Après la chute des gradins de Luffy, des grillages avaient été rajoutés pour protéger tous les élèves d'un autre accident, et les professeurs avaient promis de les surveiller plus attentivement du haut des tribunes. Les matchs avaient donc pu reprendre leurs cours, pour la plus grande joie de Nami. Assise dans les gradins, observant l'affrontement entre les Poussoufles et les Serdaigles, elle avait décidé de revêtir l'écharpe bleue et grise de son amie Robin, bien que cette dernière semblait plus intéressée par son livre. À côté d'elles, Chopper, Usopp et Brook étaient à fond dans le match. Zoro dormait, une main agrippée au tee-shirt de son capitaine qui imitait les mouvements de ses amis. Sanji, quant à lui, était parti chercher une collation pour réchauffer ses dames.

Bref, une pure joie pour la rouquine.

Ce jour-là, les Serdaigles l'emportèrent 170 à 90. Rien de remarquable n'était arrivé.

* * *

"Je sais." Susurra Madame Pince.

La vieille bibliothécaire aux fines lunettes foudroya du regard tous les professeurs réunis. Elle était même parvenue à convoquer le concierge, si bien qu'il n'y avait plus personne pour surveiller les élèves.

"Je sais qui pique dans ma réserve sans autorisation !" Tonna-t-elle en scrutant les regards. "J'ai enduit la porte d'une résine qui brille avec une certaine formule et dont il presque impossible de se débarrasser sur la peau ! Tendez vos mains, et je saurais qui fouine dans la partie interdite de ma bibliothèque !"

Les professeurs, innocents, n'hésitèrent pas à tendre leurs mains.

Madame Pince put donc commencer ses recherches, allumant sa baguette et sondant toutes les paumes. Avec lenteur et théâtralité, elle glissa d'un côté à l'autre, avec hâte. Mais, arrivée à la fin, aucune des mains ne s'était mise à briller.

"Non ! Non, ce n'est pas possible !"

Elle refit un tour rapide.

"Mais je n'ai pas pu le manquer ! Où est-il ?! Où est le coupable ?!"

Mais les professeurs en avaient assez vu. Rogue retira sa main.

"Je crois que tout a été dit."

Et il fit demi-tour pour partir, suivit du professeur McGonagall et du professeur Quirrell. Les autres professeurs partirent plus délicatement, laissant le directeur en retrait pour gérer leur bibliothécaire.

Rogue, sa robe virevoltant au vent, traversa donc la partie ouverte au public de la bibliothèque, là où se trouvaient Sanji et Luffy, essayant vainement d'apprendre quelque chose.

"On n'ira pas manger tant que tu n'auras pas retenu ce chapitre !" Commanda le blond.

Luffy fit une moue boudeuse, mais il ne pouvait pas aller à l'encontre de son cuisinier. Il reporta donc son regard sur le pavé ouvert devant lui, pour faire semblant d'étudier jusqu'à ce que le blond craque et décide qu'ils avaient assez travaillé.

Plongé dans les écritures inconnues, Luffy ne sentit pas l'étagère pleine de livres qui avait basculé dans son dos et menaçait de le submerger. Mais, heureusement pour lui, son gardien veillait.

" _Wingardium Leviosa !_ " Cria avec force Sanji en tendant sa baguette, envoyant un puissant vent qui décoiffa son capitaine et stoppa tous les livres et le meuble qui allaient s'écrouler sur son capitaine.

Les professeurs, témoins de l'incident, gardèrent le souffle coupé. Le professeur Flitwick, quant à lui, fut traversé d'une immense joie. Draco était l'un des élèves les plus doués qu'il lui avait été donné de rencontrer. Il avait réagit si vite et avec tellement de puissance ! Flitwick était très fier de son enseignement.

" _Regressus_." Continua Sanji plus calmement, en agitant sa baguette.

Comme un film rembobiné, les éléments reprirent tous leurs places respectives, tandis que le cuisinier attrapait Luffy pour le guider hors de la salle.

"Il va falloir revoir la sécurité de la bibliothèque." Grimaça le professeur Chourave.

Mais McGonagall, en regardant Harry disparaître dans le couloir, se demanda si c'était bien la sécurité de la bibliothèque qui était en cause.

* * *

Nami but une gorgée de son chocolat chaud, une lettre entre les mains. Elle avait été très étonnée le matin même lorsque leur hibou familial avait déposé une enveloppe sur sa table. Mais sa mère s'était lassée des beuglantes. Nami l'avait donc ouverte avec appréhension, ce qui s'avéra inutile.

 _"Ginny,_

 _Comme tu le sais sûrement, ton père et moi avions prévu de rendre visite à Charlie pendant les vacances. Mais, si tu refuses de passer plus de temps en présence de ces affreux Serpentards, je le comprendrais très bien, et ton père et moi pourrions annuler notre voyage. Tiens-nous au courant._

 _On t'aime,_

 _Maman._ "

Nami cligna des yeux. Il y avait encore du temps avant Noël, mais elle comprenait que sa mère voulait être fixée assez rapidement. Sans beaucoup d'énergie, elle leva la tête vers Robin qui étalait délicatement de la confiture sur un toast.

"Hermione, tu fais quoi pour Noël ?"

Cette dernière termina sa besogne et reposa proprement son couteau sur une serviette.

"Je rentre voir mes parents."

Nami acquiesça. Son amie devait être super heureuse d'avoir à nouveau des parents, c'était normale qu'elle passe ses vacances avec eux. Elle n'était donc absolument pas jalouse de ces inconnus qui lui privait de son amie...

* * *

C'était la troisième tentative d'assassinat. Sanji allait en devenir paranoïaque. Il avait donc préféré travailler avec les autres dans la Grande Salle, squattant la table Poussoufle. Face à lui, Usopp fixait son capitaine.

Quelqu'un voulait le tuer, mais qui ? Et pourquoi ? Bon, le pourquoi n'était pas trop difficile à trouver, mais le ' _qui_ ' était un peu plus difficile. Un élève ? Un professeur ? Le concierge ?

"Salut tout le monde !" Arriva Chopper, les jambes tremblantes. "Ç-Ça va ?" Demanda-t-il en s'installant à leurs côtés maladroitement.

"C'est plutôt à toi qu'on devrait poser la question." Lui renvoya Usopp, éjecté de ses pensées noires, en fixant le manège de l'ancien renne.

"M-Moi ? M-Mais tout v-va bien." Essaya de cacher le jeune Poussoufle.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe Chopper ?" Demanda avec sérieux Luffy, en levant le nez de son livre.

Ainsi adressé, l'ancien renne ne pouvait plus éluder la réponse.

"M-Madame Pomfresh m'a obtenu des sessions de leçons sur la médecine animale avec Hagrid."

"Mais c'est super !" S'exclama Usopp, heureux pour son ami. "C'est ce qui te manquait !"

Chopper acquiesça, une goutte de stresse coulant le long de ses tempes.

"Et donc ? Où est le problème ?" Poussa Sanji en posant son livre scolaire.

"O-On va aller dans la forêt." Lâcha le médecin en baissant son regard. Il était absolument terrifié à l'idée d'aller se promener dans la forêt interdite en plein milieu de la nuit, avec, pour seul protecteur, le garde-chasse. Il avait entendu tant d'horreur à son propos de la part des aînés Poussoufles.

"Mais c'est génial !" Brilla Luffy. "Nous aussi, on pourra y aller ?!" Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers son gardien principal.

"On y est déjà allé mardi." Grogna le blond, fatigué de courir après l'élastique. "Et n'en parle pas à voix haute."

"Mais, cette fois-ci, ce sera différent ! Il y aura Chopper !"

" _Terry_. Et il y aura Hagrid. Or, on n'a vraiment pas envie de croiser Hagrid donc on n'ira pas voir Terry."

"Mais !" Gémit l'élastique en sautant sur son banc. "S'il te plaît ! Et Usopp pourra venir avec nous !" Ajouta-t-il en se détournant vers le tireur d'élite, les yeux pétillants.

Pris de court, ce dernier agrippa son ventre avec sa main.

"Je… Je crois que je viens de contracter la maladie du je-ne-dois-pas-poser-un-pied-dans-cette-forêt."

"Quoi ?!" S'inquiéta Chopper en se levant soudainement. "Il faut te trouver un médecin ! Vite ! Un médecin !" Il s'agita dans tous les sens avant de se stopper soudainement. "Mais je suis médecin !" Réalisa-t-il en s'envoyant une main dans la figure. "Je dois trouver un antidote !" Il sortit alors un énorme livre de son sac et l'ouvrit à une page au hasard. "Contrepoison…"

"Terry, tout va bien." Le calma Sanji en posant sa main sur la page que lisait le médecin, alors que Luffy riait aux éclats face à la nostalgie du comportement de son ami. "Neville n'a rien."

Chopper resta un petit moment la bouche ouverte. Sûrement en train de réfléchir à ce qu'avait dit le cuisinier.

"Il n'a rien ?"

"Non, rien." Assura avec calme Sanji.

Un soulagement profond traversa le petit crédule. Il avait eu tellement peur. Tout allait bien alors.

"Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais il va être l'heure de retourner en cours. Viens Harry, on a Métamorphose."

Sanji se leva et attrapa le col de son capitaine pour l'inciter à le suivre.

"Salut, les gars ! Travaillez bien !" Lança Ussop en les regardant s'éloigner.

"Oui, on se retrouve dans la forêt interdite !" Répondit Luffy avant de se prendre un coup de pied de son cuisinier.

"MAIS COMBIEN DE FOIS VA-T-IL FALLOIR QUE JE TE DISE QU'IL EN EST HORS DE QUESTION ! ET CESSE DE LE HURLER SUR TOUS LES TOITS !"

* * *

"Neville !"

Ussop se retourna et vit Nami et Zoro revenir de leur cours de botanique. Il cessa son pas et celui de Chopper jusqu'à ce que leurs amis les aient rattrapés.

Une fois fait, Nami l'attrapa par la manche.

"Dis-moi, Neville, tu fais quoi pour les vacances de Noël ?"

Usopp la regarda en reprenant sa marche.

"Je rentre chez ma Grand-mère. Et mon grand-oncle devrait venir fêter le réveillon avec nous."

Nami acquiesça doucement. Puis elle se tourna vers Chopper.

"Et toi ?"

Le petit garçon leva les yeux sur son aînée pour répondre.

"Je rentre chez mes parents. Ils doivent se faire un sang d'encre. Ils n'étaient pas très confiants à l'idée de me laisser venir ici tout seul. Mais ne vous en faites pas, je les convaincrais de me laisser revenir en janvier."

Une goutte d'eau apparue sur la tête de Nami.

"C'est marrant, tu ne me rassures pas du tout…"

"Ça me fait penser," lâcha Usopp en ouvrant son sac sur une table pour s'installer en cours, "Harry, il… enfin, il est orphelin, non ? Il a vécu où ?"

"Pas la moindre idée." Avoua Nami. "Mais il ne parle jamais de lui de toute façon. Je lui demanderais ce qu'il fait pour Noël plus tard. En même temps que Draco."

Usopp acquiesça en s'asseyant à côté de Nami.

"Et toi ?"

"Je reste ici, mes parents partent en Roumanie voir un de mes frères."

"Et Zoro ?"

"Apparemment, sa mère apprécie assez la garderie qu'est Poudlard. Elle lui a envoyé une petite lettre pour lui demander de rester ici."

"C'est triste…"

"Pas vraiment, il avait le choix, mais il préfère rester avec Harry."

"Mais on ne sait même pas s'il reste !" S'étonna le tireur d'élite. "Le troisième sens d'un bon bras droit ?"

Nami se rapprocha d'Usopp pour fixer tous les deux le sabreur avec mystère, comme deux bonnes commères le feraient.

"Silence dans les rangs !" Cria le professeur Binns.

* * *

Chopper grelottait. Sa fourrure lui avait rarement autant manqué. Mais il grelottait presque autant pour le froid que par sa peur bleue de la forêt. Il savait que cette "promenade" était pour son bien, mais sur le moment, il trouvait qu'elle ressemblait plus à une punition. Qu'avait-il fait d'aussi odieux pour avoir à s'aventurer dans cette forêt ?!

"Tu es prêt ?" Demanda Hagrid avec sa grosse voix bourrue en suspendant une lanterne sous son nez.

"O-Oui." Mentit Chopper, blanc de peur.

"Et permet-moi de te présenter Crockdur, il va nous accompagner dans la forêt."

Chopper échangea un regard avec l'animal qui était presque plus grand que lui. En cas de problème, il pourrait peut-être monter sur son dos pour fuir plus vite.

"S-Salut, Crockdur."

L'énorme bête l'accueillir en retour en lui sautant dessus pour lui lécher consciencieusement la figure.

"Arrête Crockdur !" Demanda en riant l'ancien renne, surmonté par la masse de chair qui l'écrasait.

"Crockdur, ça suffit !" L'attrapa Hagrid pour dégager Chopper. "Il est grand, mais pas méchant." Assura-t-il.

Chopper rit en l'entendant. "Je l'aime bien !"

Crockdur aboya et Chopper se remit à rire.

"Oui, copains !"

L'ancien renne se dit que, finalement, sa promenade n'allait peut-être pas être si horrible, puisque Crockdur promettait de le protéger.

Que c'était sympathique d'avoir gardé quelques privilèges de son ancien fruit du démon, comme parler avec les animaux…

* * *

Bon, peut-être que Chopper allait revenir sur son affirmation. Se promener dans la forêt sombre éclairée par la lumière de la lune n'était pas amusant, même avec la protection de Crockdur. Chopper entendait des bruits étranges de partout, et passait son temps à se retourner. Il était sûr qu'il était suivi. D'ailleurs, même Crockdur réagissait. Seul Hagrid les ignorait royalement. Ils étaient dans une forêt, c'était normal d'avoir des petits animaux un peu partout. Peut-être que c'était des chouettes ou des écureuils, ce n'était pas si rare que ça en Angleterre.

"Allons, dépêchons ! J'ai promis au professeur Chourave que tu seras de retour dans ton dortoir avant deux heure."

Chopper, frissonnant à cause du brisement d'une brindille, s'empressa de rattraper la masse imposante d'Hagrid.

"Hi ! Une araignée." Vint un murmure étouffé.

"Chut, tu vas nous faire prendre."

Chopper, dont l'ouïe était bien plus fine que celle d'Hagrid se retourna. Il connaissait ces voix. Soudain, un mouvement lui fit lever la tête. Dans les arbres, se balançant de branche en branche, bien que camouflé par le feuillage, il lui sembla apercevoir une silhouette connue. Puis il tourna la tête vers la droite. Il se mit à renifler de toute ces forces. Au milieu des odeurs de la forêt, il détecta finalement l'origine du léger sentiment de sureté au fond de son coeur. Ses amis étaient là. Contrairement à ce que Sanji avait affirmé, ils étaient venus le protéger. Ils étaient venus se battre à ses côtés si un danger trop grand pour être affronté seul jaillissait. Chopper n'aurait pas pu être plus heureux. Happé par un mélange de peur et de joie, il se mit à sautiller dans les pas d'Hagrid. Ce qu'il était chanceux d'être un membre des Chapeaux de paille !

* * *

 _Un peu plus tôt :_

Usopp avait salué Chopper quand l'infirmière était venue le chercher pour le remettre entre les mains d'Hagrid. Le petit ne semblait pas très rassuré, et Usopp s'était senti affreusement coupable de ne pas l'accompagner. Mais, de toute façon, il lui fallait une permission pour pouvoir le faire. Et Usopp n'était pas non plus très déterminé à aller dans la forêt.

Dépité, il était donc remonté dans la chambre de Brook, là où ils avaient prévu de passer la soirée, jusqu'à ce que Chopper revienne. Mais, alors que Brook allait commencer une berceuse pour les élèves de Poussoufle, Merry était venue cogner à la fenêtre, demandant de l'attention pour un petit papier. Brook lui avait ouvert, et sur un petit morceau de parchemin déchiré, ils avaient trouvé une écriture soigneuse, bien que erratique par moment.

" _On viendra vous chercher à onze heure et demie, attendez-nous dans le couloir,_

 _Le cuisinier du Roi._ "

Nul doute, Sanji avait écrit ces lignes, et Luffy avait dû s'agiter à côté de lui, lui donnant des coups secs qui avaient perturbé sa calligraphie.

Bien sûr, la peur au ventre, les deux pirates s'étaient rendus au rendez-vous. Ils n'avaient pas prévu d'y découvrir une myriade de couleurs, qui trahissait la présence de presque tout l'équipage.

* * *

 _Retour au présent :_

Sanji, à travers les feuillages, se maudissait de ne pas avoir trouvé de formule pour fumer sans fumée ni lumière. À côté de lui, Usopp était tout blanc, sursautant à chaque bruit, et étouffant cris et sanglots. Nami était un peu plus loin, agrippée à Robin, l'archéologue étant parée pour explorer la forêt et tous les trésors historiques qu'elle renfermait. Luffy sautait de branche en branche au-dessus du nez d'Hagrid et de Chopper, réprimant des rires de joie, tout en faisant des signes passablement discret à Chopper qui devait faire de son mieux pour distraire Hagrid avant qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Quant au plus gros problème de l'équipage, Zoro, il s'était écarté de la route depuis bien longtemps. Brook s'était dévoué pour le suivre, mais il n'avait pas fait un pas que l'apparition soudaine d'une chouette lui avait fait revenir sur ses priorités. Il avait vaguement appelé le sabreur, pas trop fort, avant que ce dernier ne sorte pour toujours de sa zone de sureté. Brook étant l'un des plus courageux de l'équipage, il recula, tremblant, s'abriter derrière Sanji, priant pour que Zoro réapparaisse un jour… Heureusement, Sanji n'était pas entouré _que_ d'incapables. Merry avait quitté la douceur de sa volière pour les accompagner et volait maintenant à la suite de Zoro. Il n'y avait donc rien à craindre. Ils allaient retrouver le sabreur. Il fallait juste espérer que son chemin ne croise pas celui d'Hagrid accidentellement.

* * *

Chopper agrippa le manteau d'Hagrid.

"Regardez ! Une Aigremoine eupatoire !" Lança-t-il pour divertir le géant alors qu'un morceau du tee-shirt de Luffy était resté accroché sur une branche, juste sous leur nez.

Du coin de l'oeil, Chopper vit son capitaine revenir en arrière pour reprendre son morceau de tissu et disparaître dans les feuillages proches.

"C'est très bien, Terry !" Le félicita Hagrid. "Mais il va falloir arrêter d'admirer toute la faune et la flore de la forêt, ou on aura jamais le temps de finir notre ronde. Et cesse de grogner, Crockdur !"

Le chien, sentant la présence des élèves aussi bien que Chopper, ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire du bruit. Mais, comme les élèves n'étaient pas reconnus comme des menaces, son comportement ne laissait pas deviner le fond de sa pensée, et Hagrid continua à ignorer toute la troupe qui suivait ses pas.

Ils marchèrent encore un peu, avant de faire leur première rencontre vraiment remarquable.

Une licorne.

Une petite licorne en fait. Sa robe était encore maculée d'or pur, tirant sur l'argenté par endroit. Elle devait avoir vers un an et demi.

Chopper fut happée par cette vision. Lui qui avait vécu chez les Moldus pendant toute sa deuxième vie, il n'avait pas vu d'animal aussi majestueux depuis bien longtemps.

La petite licorne tourna ses yeux noirs vers eux, et Chopper frissonna quand il entendit la voix hirsute d'Hagrid murmurer à son oreille.

"C'est un enfant. Approche-toi doucement et sans mouvement brusque, ou tu risques de l'effrayer."

Chopper acquiesça machinalement, avant de mettre un pied devant l'autre, timide. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait dans la tête de la licorne, et n'était pas sûr du comportement à adopter.

Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle qu'il était un renne à l'origine… Et soudain, il sut la conduite à suivre.

Il avança sa main ouverte, la paume vers le ciel, et d'une voix douce, se présenta.

"Je m'appelle Terry. Soyons amis."

La licorne, curieuse, s'approcha de lui. Elle renifla sa main avant de la lécher.

"Je prends ça pour un oui !" Rit Chopper, entraînant des hennissements d'approbation de la licorne.

"Hein ? Tu t'appelles Unukornulo ?" Traduisit le jeune Poussoufle. "Mais tes parents t'appellent Uno ? D'accord, alors je t'appellerais Uno moi aussi !"

Chopper continua à discuter avec l'animal, quand il sentit Hagrid approcher dans son dos. Il allait falloir y aller. Déchiré, Chopper salua son nouvel ami, lui promettant de revenir, et reprit sa route sous les félicitations d'Hagrid. Il s'était très bien débrouillé pour approcher l'animal mythique.

Chopper rit sous le compliment, tout en envoyant un dernier regard en arrière vers son ami qui s'enfuyait.

Il avait probablement vu Luffy.

* * *

"Crétin de capitaine !" Maugréa Sanji en tabassant ce dernier. "Arrête de faire n'importe quoi !"

"Mais ! Je voulais le monter !"

"Tu l'as déjà monté." Assura ce dernier. Enfin, peut-être. Le cuisinier ne faisait pas la différence entre les animaux de la même espèce. Après tout, c'était de leur espèce que dépendait leur cuisine, et rien d'autre. Maintenant, ils avaient perdu Chopper ! Et Robin et Nami aussi. La brune avait dû trouver un arbre centenaire.

Non loin, Usopp et Brook essayaient de ralentir les battements de leurs cœurs, tressaillant en permanence.

"Sanji…" Pleura Usopp, servant de bouclier à un Brook épouvanté. "Ne nous laisse pas seuls…"

Et le blond allait encore devoir retrouver Zoro. Quelle nuit infernale.

* * *

Finalement, ce soir-là, tout le monde parvint à retourner à bon port. Un vrai miracle. Mais Sanji avait dû rester éveillé jusqu'à six heure du matin pour ramener le bretteur jusqu'à sa chambre. Ils avaient échangé les mots de passe de leurs maisons avec Nami pour qu'elle puisse retourner se coucher plus tôt, déposant juste Luffy entre les mains de Dean et Seamus, grognant d'avoir été réveillé à deux heure du matin, mais sans aucune interrogation vis-à-vis de la Serpentard qui s'était invitée dans leur chambre. Ils avaient abandonné toute logique quant au comportement d'Harry et de toutes les personnes qui l'entouraient.

Avec une heure de sommeil derrière lui, Sanji sentait déjà que la journée qui allait suivre allait être insupportable. Heureusement, il avait reconnu Usopp. Il allait sûrement pouvoir lui remettre Luffy pendant plus de la moitié de la journée. Oui, il allait se prendre des vacances.

* * *

"Harry, Draco." Interrompit Nami en posant sa plume, son devoir terminée.

Les deux susnommés levèrent le nez de leur travail, l'un lisant un livre et le second fixant sa feuille blanche, et zieutant les quelques lignes rédigées par Zoro qui ne voulaient sûrement rien dire.

"Vous restez pour Noël ?" Demanda la rousse.

"Non, je dois rentrer voir ma mère." Répondit Sanji. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de revoir son père, mais il ne voulait pas non plus couper les ponts avec sa mère.

"Et toi, Harry ?" Se tourna Nami.

Luffy cligna des yeux avant de pencher la tête sur le côté.

"C'est quoi Noël ?"

Nami blanchit.

"Tu ne connais pas Noël ?"

Luffy secoua la tête et Sanji fronça les sourcils. Noël était pourtant connu aussi bien chez les sorciers que chez les Moldus. Mais qu'avait encore vécu son capitaine avant d'arriver là ? En tout cas, le monde sorcier allait payer s'ils avaient laissé son capitaine, et accessoirement, leur sauveur, être négligé pendant son enfance. Encore.

Pour une fois, ce fut Zoro qui répondit.

"C'est quand un vieux barbu descend apporter des pommes aux enfants. Et si tu as été très sage, tu peux avoir un sabre."

Une goutte d'eau apparut sur la tête de Nami.

"Pas tout à fait…"

"Et si tu as tué quelqu'un," continua sur sa lancée Zoro, "il t'apportera du charbon."

Nami cligna des yeux. Mais qu'avait enseigné sa mère à Zoro ? Elle avait dû lui faire une traduction personnelle pour qu'il comprenne le principe.

"Non." Corrigea Nami. "Le père Noël t'amène des cadeaux si tu as été sage, et du charbon sinon."

"C'est ce que j'ai dit." Grogna Zoro en fronçant les sourcils.

'Non." S'énerva Nami. "Le Père Noël n'offre pas systématiquement des sabres. D'ailleurs, je n'avais même jamais entendu parler d'un Père Noël qui distribuait des armes !"

"Ah, il offre aussi des haltères." Rajouta le second de l'équipage.

"On a tous notre propre père Noël." Abandonna Nami en se parlant à elle-même. Au moins, les parents de Zoro l'avaient très bien cerné.

"Je vais avoir des cadeaux ?!" Brilla soudainement Luffy.

Nami et Sanji échangèrent un regard. S'ils ne faisaient rien, le brun n'allait sûrement rien recevoir.

"Je sais !" S'exclama Nami. "Et si tu écrivais au Père Noël ? Tu lui envoies une liste des choses que tu veux, et il te les apportera, d'accord ?"

Luffy acquiesça vivement, enchanté à cette idée. Sanji sortit une feuille et la mit sous le coude de son capitaine.

"Applique-toi en écrivant, pour que ce soit lisible."

Luffy acquiesça vivement avant de fixer la feuille blanche.

"Commence avec un ' _Cher Père Noël'_." Indiqua Nami pour l'aider.

Luffy se dépêcha de le griffonner, avec quelques fautes d'orthographe vu la grimace de Sanji. Mais il avait encore sept ans d'étude pour lui apprendre à écrire correctement.

* * *

Il fallut deux heures à Luffy pour terminer sa lettre, avec de nombreuses pauses et de grosses réflexions. Heureusement, Zoro était là pour le soutenir.

"T'inquiètes pas, si tu oublies un truc, il repassera l'année prochaine."

Luffy en perdit sa mâchoire.

"Il passe tous les ans ?!"

"Yup."

Luffy n'en revenait pas. C'était absolument génial !

"Alors pourquoi tu n'as qu'un sabre ?"

"Il ne veut plus m'en apporter depuis que j'ai taillé une forêt."

Nami mit sa main sur sa figure. Effectivement, Zoro faisait assez de dégâts avec un sabre, pas étonnant que ses parents aient refusé de lui en acheter plus.

Puis Nami percuta.

"Harry ! Tu ne nous as toujours pas dit ce que tu faisais pendant les vacances ! Du coup, j'imagine que tu restes."

"Les vacances ?" Répéta à nouveau Luffy. C'était amusant, mais il était sûr d'avoir déjà entendu ce mot quelque part…

"Oui, les vacances." Répéta Nami. "Quand il n'y a plus cours."

Visiblement, l'élastique n'en avait aucune idée.

"Il n'y a plus cours ?"

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Ginny." S'ajouta Sanji. "Je vais demander à Hagrid. Mais je crois qu'il va rester ici."

Nami acquiesça, Sanji avait eu une bonne idée.

Mais, si Sanji rentrait, et si Zoro et Luffy restaient, mais que Chopper et Usopp rentraient, qui allait garder les deux aimants à ennuis ?

* * *

Finalement, Luffy parvint à mettre un point final à sa lettre, tard dans la soirée, alors qu'il était retourné avec Sanji dans leur Salle Commune pour s'abriter des vents glaciaux qui traversaient les murs en pierres.

"Fini !" Sourit Luffy en montrant le fruit de ses efforts.

"C'est bien !" Le félicita Dean avec un tape dans le dos. "Maintenant, tu n'as plus qu'à la mettre dans une enveloppe et à l'envoyer à tes par—au Père Noël !" Grimaça le Gryffondor en s'apercevant du problème. C'était bien joli, mais à qui le Survivant devait-il envoyer sa liste ?

"Tiens, une enveloppe !" Sortit Seamus avec un petit sourire. "J'ai mis l'adresse dessus pendant que tu écrivais !"

Heureux, Luffy retourna l'enveloppe où était écrit avec soin _'Père Noël, Pôle Nord'_. Aucune chance que la lettre ne se perde !

L'élastique la remplit donc avec application et la referma comme lui expliqua Seamus. Ce n'était pas compliqué, mais il avait quand même réussi à échouer. Seamus avait donc pris la relève pour que l'enveloppe soit présentable, à coup de scotch sur les morceaux déchirés. L'enveloppe faisait vraiment pitié. Mais au moins, Sanji n'aurait aucune difficulté à la reconnaître.

Luffy accourut ensuite à la fenêtre et appela de toutes ses forces son amie.

"MERRY !"

Celle-ci, toujours obéissante, apparut à la fenêtre pour se faire cajoler par son capitaine. Puis Seamus prit la relève et attacha le courrier aux pattes de la chouette.

"Et voilà ! Plus qu'à attendre Papa Noël !" Sourit Seamus en attrapant Luffy par les épaules pour l'éloigner de la fenêtre d'où s'envolait Merry avant qu'il n'attrape une pneumonie.

"Très bien, Harry." Surgit alors Sanji, une pile de livres entre les mains. "Et maintenant, on a quelques devoirs à finir avant le dîner."

Luffy passa de fou de joie à vert en voyant la pile de travail qui s'écroulait sous son nez.

* * *

*Toc* *Toc*

Sanji cligna des yeux. Doucement, il repoussa ses draps et se mit en position assise sur son lit. Il avait sommeil. Puis il se tourna pour poser ses pieds sur le sol et dédaigna enfin se lever. Enfilant ses chaussons pour cesser le contact avec le froid glacial du sol, il s'avança vers la fenêtre et ouvrit à Merry qui se percha sur son bras.

Puis, avec habitude, Sanji décrocha la lettre rapiécée qui était accrochée à ses pattes.

Merry était vraiment une chouette intelligente.

Il cacha ensuite la lettre dans son tee-shirt, avant de renvoyer Merry avec un petit gâteau qu'il avait mis de côté.

Puis il retourna se coucher sous le murmure de Dean qui avait trouvé le courage d'ouvrir un œil.

"J'aurais dû m'en douter…"

* * *

Au petit déjeuner, Nami sauta sur Usopp, à la grande surprise de ce dernier, et se pencha sur lui.

"Neville, je peux te demander un service ? Tu veux bien occuper Harry le temps que je discute avec Draco ? On a des petites affaires à régler. Je t'expliquerais après."

Usopp cligna des yeux, son nez couvert de chocolat chaud à cause de l'effet de surprise, et attrapa une serviette.

"Si tu veux." Accepta-t-il en s'essuyant, la tête encore embrumée à cause de l'heure matinale. Puis il se leva, s'approcha de Sanji et Luffy qui se disputaient pour un croissant, et appela son capitaine.

"Harry ! Ça te dirait de voir ma dernière création ?"

"Création ?!" Se mit immédiatement à piailler le pirate.

"Oui," mentit Usopp alors que son nez poussait, "si on se dépêche, tu vas pouvoir la voir avant d'aller en cours ! Suis-moi !"

Immédiatement intéressé, Luffy fila à la suite de son ami vers les dortoirs Poussoufles, laissant Sanji sur le carreau.

Nami s'assit en face à lui.

"Alors ?"

Le blond sourit à sa déesse en lui tendant de la nourriture, avant de sortir de son tee-shirt la liste de leur capitaine.

"Pas de quoi nous aider." Avoua le blond.

' _Cher Père Noël,_

 _Viande._

 _Viande._

 _Viande._

 _Viande._

 _Viande._

 _Viande._

 _Je voudrais rester avec tous mon équipage !'_

Nami grimaça. Une journée de réflexion pour _ça_. Son capitaine n'avait vraiment pas changé.

"Et Hagrid ?"

"Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps d'aller le voir, mais je peux y aller maintenant."

Nami agita la tête. Pendant que Sanji allait parler avec le gardien des clefs, elle alla rejoindre Robin. Peut-être que l'archéologue avait une idée ? Ou Zoro, qui semblait perdu, cherchant son capitaine dans le réfectoire.

* * *

Luffy allait rester à Poudlard. Après discussion avec Hagrid, Sanji en était sûr. Il s'était empressé d'en parler à Nami, sous les visages inexpressifs de Zoro et Robin. Cette dernière avait grimacé, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Il ne restait plus que Book pour lui porter secours. Une semaine entière à supporter les deux idiots qu'étaient Luffy et Zoro, elle n'y survivrait pas.

Plus tard, elle raconta l'histoire des cadeaux de Noël de Luffy à Usopp et Chopper qui promirent de s'en occuper. Mais Nami voulait quelque chose de vraiment extraordinaire pour le petit brun. Puis, un jour, en cours de potion, elle eut une idée. Ça n'allait pas être de tout repos, mais elle y parviendrait avant le vingt-cinq décembre.

* * *

"Skelett !"

Le chanteur se retourna, discutant des leçons avec Cédric et un autre quatrième année, quand il aperçut la rouquine foncer sur lui.

"Yohohoho, que se passe-t-il ? Tu as encore perdu Blaise ?"

Nami secoua sa tête négativement.

"Non, ce n'est pas ça. Dis-moi, tu restes pour Noël, pas vrai ? S'il te plaît !"

Nami, désespérée, était agrippée à la manche de son aîné, l'implorant en larme.

"Je t'en prie, dis-moi que tu restes !"

Désolé, Brook lui tapota la tête.

"Yohohoho, je rentre voir mes parents et mon petit-frère. Mais si tu veux, je pourrais t'enregistrer un petit morceau de musique pour te tenir compagnie."

Nami s'écroula sur le sol théâtralement.

"Non ! Mais comment je vais faire ?! Tout le monde rentre, _**sauf Harry et Blaise**_ !"

"Mais tu as toujours Merry."

Nami regarda le Poussoufle. Oui, elle avait toujours Merry. Mais la chouette ne pouvait pas contrôler ces deux machines de guerre. En plus, elle allait devoir les forcer à travailler, au vu de leurs résultats lamentables. Ses vacances allaient être un calvaire.

* * *

Robin s'approcha doucement de la petite figure endormie de Nami, et lui posa une couverture sur les épaules. La rousse avait travaillé d'arrache-pied avec Usopp et Chopper pour que le cadeau de leur capitaine soit prêt à temps. Apparemment, ils voulaient le lui offrir avant de partir. Pour ça, ils avaient tous les trois, sous les encouragements musicaux de Brook, veillés tard plusieurs nuits d'affilé.

Et aujourd'hui, le cadeau était presque prêt.

Saisissant les deux autres couvertures qu'elle avait amenées, Robin recouvra les formes endormies, non loin, de Chopper et Usopp. L'infirmière les avait gentiment laissés travailler à l'infirmerie.

Robin s'empara alors du cadeau de leur capitaine, l'extrayant délicatement des mains de leur navigatrice, avant d'utiliser ses pouvoirs pour coucher celle-ci dans un des nombreux lits disponibles.

Demain, Brook viendrait les réveiller. En attendant, Robin avait à faire.

* * *

Dans une sombre salle, un élève perçait, des lunettes de protection sur les yeux. Il était tellement pris dans son travail, qu'il n'entendit pas qu'une personne l'avait rejoint. Celle-ci l'observa quelques instants, attendant qu'il finisse sa besogne.

Puis, quand il décida de remonter ses lunettes de protection, la nouvelle arrivante décida qu'il était le moment de se faire connaître. Elle fit quelques pas avec ses chaussures à talons, s'assurant de bien faire cogner les fers contre le sol.

Le jeune travailleur se retourna et sourit.

"Hey, sister ! Comment ça va ?"

La jeune fille finit de compléter la distance manquante, se postant à quelques centimètres de lui.

Intrigué, le jeune bricoleur la fixa alors qu'elle sortait un objet de sa veste.

"Demain soir, on va l'offrir à notre capitaine. Tu veux venir ?"

Le jeune garçon fixa, les yeux écarquillés le cadeau. Une boule coincée dans la gorge, il ne put que se dire,

 _Impossible_.

* * *

Rogue grognait sur son bol. Aujourd'hui était le dernier jour de cours. Les vacances étaient à leurs portes. Ce qui signifiait que les élèves allaient être tout simplement insupportables, n'attendant que la sonnerie pour s'enfuir. Bref, l'un des pires jours de l'année.

Mais il ne savait pas à quel point.

Ce fut quand les portes de la Grande salle s'ouvrirent en grand, et que le son d'une cloche retentit pour sortir tous les zombies de leur trans, qu'il se rappela exactement ce que signifiait le dernier jour de cours de l'année.

"Poussez-vous ! Attention ! Écartez-vous !" Criait Cutty, au volant d'un petit train bleu.

Assise à côté de lui, Robin souriait jusqu'aux oreilles.

"C'est le train des Serdaigles ! Laissez passer !" Continua Cutty, sous les yeux impressionnés de l'école.

Son petit guidon dans les mains, Cutty remonta la table de sa maison avant de s'arrêter, de mettre le frein à main et de parler dans un petit microphone accroché près du tableau de commande.

" _Grande Salle_ , je répète, _Grande Salle_ ! Terminus du train ! N'oubliez pas de descendre avec vos affaires. Les objets perdus seront amené dans le dortoir Serdaigle ! Je répète, Terminus du train ! Rendez-vous ce soir à dix-neuf heure pour le retour. Et Joyeux Noël !"

Rogue allait recracher son lait.

Il y avait-il une seule chose que ses élèves ne lui avaient pas encore faite cette année ?! Fatigué, il regarda des élèves surexcités des autres maisons, comme Potter, Londubat ou Boot sauter sur Cutty, en piaillant des exclamations de joie face à l'ingénieux petit train. Cutty les invita tous à monter pendant qu'il ramenait la machine à "l'entrepôt", et tira même une petite ficelle pour imiter le bruit du Poudlard Express et sa petite fumée noire, avant de repartir avec les jeunes garçons excités comme des puces.

Cette journée allait vraiment être un calvaire.

* * *

Plus qu'un jour avant que tout le monde rentre chez soi. Enfin, presque.

"On va où ?" Demanda Luffy en voyant son cuisinier le traîner vers des couloirs inconnus. Enfin, tous les couloirs étaient inconnus, mais ceux-ci ne ressemblaient pas vraiment à ceux qu'ils prenaient tous les soirs.

"Tu vas voir." Eluda Sanji en serrant fortement le tee-shirt de son capitaine pour être sûr de ne pas le perdre. S'il se souvenait bien, il devait prendre à droite, puis se serait la salle à gauche.

Trouvant la porte qu'il cherchait, Sanji toqua trois coups brefs consécutifs. Puis, après une courte attente sous les yeux pleins de curiosité de Luffy, il ouvrit la porte. L'élastique put ainsi découvrir avec joie tous ses camarades rassemblés dans la pièce. Chopper, Usopp et Nami discutaient gaiement, tandis que Robin lisait un livre, prêt de Zoro qui écoutait Brook raconter sa journée.

Lorsque Luffy entra dans la pièce, tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

"Hé bien, on a failli attendre." Critiqua Zoro, avec un seul œil ouvert.

" _Tu_ as failli arriver en retard !" Lui renvoyèrent Usopp et Chopper.

"Heureusement qu'on t'a retrouvé en train d'errer dans les environs…" Murmura Chopper.

Puis les pirates cessèrent leurs activités. Robin ferma bruyamment son livre, et ils s'avancèrent vers le centre de la classe. Ils firent un demi-cercle fasse à leur capitaine, et Usopp prit la parole.

"Comme tu le sais sûrement, Harry, demain, on rentre chez nous pour les vacances. Mais avant, on avait un cadeau à t'offrir."

"C'est un peu en avance pour Noël." Avoua Sanji en s'allumant une cigarette. "Mais on tenait à te le remettre en personne."

"Désolé de te demander ça…" Continua Chopper en baissant la tête vers le sol, en triturant ses doigts. "Mais est-ce que tu veux bien…"

"...nous promettre de nous accompagner," reprit Nami, "de nous aider, et de nous protéger une fois encore ?"

Luffy regarda les visages solennels de ses amis, avant de se fendre en un immense sourire.

"Shishishi ! Bien sûr !"

Tous les pirates se détendirent, souriant avec une joie profonde.

"Alors..." Ajouta une voix hors du cercle, près de l'entrée de la salle de classe désaffectée. "Permets qu'on en promette autant." Demanda le nouveau venu, un Serdaigle, en s'avançant.

"On est prêts à donner nos vies pour toi." Sourit Zoro.

Le Serdaigle atteignant enfin la hauteur de Luffy, il sortit son cadeau qu'il cachait dans son dos.

"Et voici le témoin de notre pacte." Finit-il en posant, telle une couronne, un chapeau de paille sur la tête de l'élastique.

"Ce n'est peut-être pas le chapeau de Shanks..." Prévint Usopp.

"Mais c'est celui de ta promesse de rester à nos côtés." Finit Nami.

"Et de vivre une myriade de nouvelles aventures !" Ajouta le Serdaigle.

"Et de faire des centaines de banquets !" Enrichit Brook. "Voire, des milliers ! Tant que mes doigts en seront capables, yohohoho !"

Luffy attrapa avec ses deux mains son chapeau en se mettant à pleurer de joie, avant de s'élancer sur le regroupement de ses amis pour les enlacer. Ces derniers rirent alors que Cutty glissa à l'oreille du jeune garçon.

"Au fait, je ne sais plus si je t'ai déjà remercié d'avoir emmené le Thousand Sunny voguer sur toutes les mers ?"

Luffy, les yeux embués de larmes, et le nez qui coulait, se tourna vers le Serdaigle avec étonnement.

"F-Franky ?"

"Lui-même !" Sourit le charpentier, sous les visages béa de Luffy et Chopper. Ces deux derniers tentèrent alors de se jeter sur lui, sans cesser le câlin général, au plus grand dam de Zoro et Sanji qui se faisaient ballotter dans tous les sens, et Franky finit lui aussi par lâcher son sérieux et se transforma en fontaine comme il savait si bien le faire. Lui qui avait déjà pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps un peu plus tôt pour éviter ça…

* * *

Noël approchait à grands pas, et Dumbledore s'en frottait les mains. Enfin, Harry allait s'échapper de l'influence du petit Malfoy ! Enfin, le petit survivant allait être obligé de se socialiser avec le petit Weasley. Tout allait pouvoir reprendre son cours. Harry allait enfin pactiser avec la lumière, et Dumbledore comptait sur le dernier Weasley pour le monter contre le petit Malfoy. Ensuite, ils se disputeraient, s'apercevant qu'ils n'avaient pas du tout les mêmes visions du monde, et le petit Malfoy reviendrait dans son bureau, demandant à être rejugé par le Choixpeau qui l'enverrait à Serpentard. Et les choses reprendraient l'ordre qu'avait prévu Dumbledore dix ans auparavant.

On n'avait pas idée de tout chambouler sans préavis ! Tout avait été calculé, par la barbe de Merlin !

Dumbedore se promenait donc dans les couloirs vides de Poudlard, déserté par les élèves étant allés prendre le train ou accompagner leurs amis qui prenaient le train. Le miroir de Riséd sous le bras, le Directeur de l'école cherchait le meilleur emplacement pour _l'entreposer_. C'est-à-dire, pour que seul Harry tombe _accidentellement_ dessus. Il y verrait, comme tout orphelin détesté qu'il était, ses parents aimants, et dévouerait une haine éternelle à l'homme qui lui en avait privé. Oui, Dumbledore prévoyait tout depuis des années. Et même quelques petits imprévus, comme Harry qui fréquentait des Serpentards, pouvaient être facilement rattrapés. Ron lui expliquerait sûrement comment les Mangemorts étaient tous responsables de la mort de ses parents, incluant les parents de Draco. Et ça scellerait la fin de leur amitié.

S'il le fallait, Dumbledore était même prêt à le lui annoncer en personne ! Avec Rogue qui le maltraitait à cause de ses parents, Harry devait définitivement haïr les Serpentards. Il serait ensuite beaucoup plus manipulable, suivant les conseils du gentil grand-père qu'était Dumbledore, l'un des premiers à avoir veillé sur lui. En plus, le vieux sorcier avait bien pensé à envoyer Hagrid en première ligne pour chanter ses louanges. Qui ne suivrait pas l'opinion du gentil demi-géant sauvé par un aimable grand-père ?

Bref, Dumbledore devait trouver un endroit où entreposer le miroir. Dans la chambre du petit Potter ? C'était peut-être un peu exagéré. Au moins, le survivant ne pouvait pas le louper. Mais qu'un tel miroir apparaisse soudainement semblerait louche. Quoique, les professeurs semblaient sous-entendre qu'Harry n'était pas une flèche. Ni Ron d'ailleurs.

Et une petite salle abandonnée près de leur dortoir ? Harry allait sûrement se promener dans le château, et aurait de grandes chances de s'y perdre. De toute façon, s'il le fallait, Dumbledore déposerait des Chocogrenouille sur le sol, de la chambre du petit Potter à la salle de classe désertée qui abritait le miroir de riséd.

* * *

Nami, en pleurs, refusait de lâcher la manche d'Usopp.

"Je suis sûr que tu vas très bien t'en sortir !" Assura ce dernier en tentant d'échapper à la prise de son amie.

"Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas rester ?" Demanda la rousse avec une petite voix.

"Ginny, j'aimerais revoir ma grand-mère. Et les garçons ont survécu jusqu'à maintenant, je suis sûr qu'ils survivront à Noël. Même s'ils ne dormiront peut-être pas toutes les nuits dans leurs lits…"

Nami envoya un dernier regard implorant à Usopp, alors que Sanji finissait de faire la morale à Luffy et Zoro pour qu'ils se comportent correctement pendant son absence. Ils ne devaient pas importuner Nami !

Mais, bien sûr, ses remontrances avaient dû entrer par une oreille et ressortir par l'autre pour l'élastique, alors que Zoro dégainait son sabre.

"Tu as des remarques à faire, _monsieur je me promène dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu_ ?"

"C'EST TA FAUTE !" Hurla Sanji, piqué au vif en s'enflammant.

Et Nami, qui avait suivi la dispute, vit noir.

" _ **Il savait depuis le début qu'il y avait un couvre-feu.**_ "

Rapide comme la foudre, elle écrasa son poing contre sa tête.

"TU SAVAIS PERTINEMMENT QU'IL EXISTAIT, ALORS POURQUOI TU NE LE RESPECTAIS JAMAIS ?!"

Finalement, ce fut le sifflement du train qui interrompit leur dispute. Sanji sauta sur la marche, près de la porte, alors le train partait, saluant pour la dernière fois leur navigatrice.

Laissée seule sur le quai, Nami faillit pleurer en voyant les silhouettes de ses amis disparaître à l'horizon. Si elle n'avait pas perdu autant de temps à supplier Usopp de rester, elle aurait pu faire un câlin à Robin…

Sortant de ses pensées, elle se tourna vers ses deux derniers camarades, pour s'apercevoir qu'ils avaient disparu.

Disparus.

Elle les avait quittés une seconde des yeux, et ils s'étaient déjà fait la malle ! Prenant sa main dans la figure, Nami allait commencer sa longue semaine de déprime. Finalement, elle abandonna les deux garçons. Zoro était avec Luffy, alors l'élastique ne craignait rien et Zoro ne disparaîtrait probablement pas dans un autre pays avec lui. Elle pouvait donc aller se reposer _seule_. Vivement qu'elle se rabiboche avec ses frères.

* * *

Les vacances s'étaient avérées plus tranquilles que prévu. Luffy faisait les quatre cents coups avec Zoro, se promenant dans la forêt, allant rendre visite à Touffu, allant rendre visite à Hagrid, se promenant dans les passages secrets où ils rencontraient parfois les jumeaux Weasley, et, par chance, n'attaquant jamais le château. Aussi étrange que cela pouvait paraître, Zoro n'avait pas une seule fois tenté de couper un mur pour passer. Probablement pour préserver toute l'aventure qui brillait dans les yeux de Luffy. Et, en cas de problème, Nami savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur Merry. Comme aujourd'hui.

Nami était tranquillement assise dans la salle commune des Serpentards, rédigeant une lettre de chantage à l'adresse de Nicolas Flamel, quand Merry vint tambouriner à l'une des fenêtres de la salle, un lourd balai entre les pattes.

Alertée par le rythme rapide de la chouette, Nami plia rapidement sa lettre pour la mettre dans une poche et accourut ouvrir à la chouette impatiente. Nami ne comprenait rien aux piaillements de l'animal, mais elle comprit immédiatement le problème lorsqu'elle aperçut, au loin, Zoro promenant Luffy sur un balai. L'élastique avait sûrement demandé à son second de voler un peu, ce que Zoro avait immédiatement dû faire. Et maintenant, les voilà qui volaient vers l'inconnu.

Jurant, Nami attrapa le balai que lui tendait Merry, et sauta par la fenêtre pour se rattraper sur le vieux balai scolaire de Poudlard.

"HEY VOUS DEUX ! REVENEZ IMMÉDIATEMENT !"

Cinq heures plus tard, elle parvint enfin à les ramener par le col à Poudlard.

* * *

Il devenait urgent que Nami se réconcilie avec ses frères. Par seulement pour passer un bon noël en famille, mais aussi pour qu'ils l'aident à surveiller Luffy. Lui courir après à lui et Zoro devenait absolument impossible. Heureusement, elle avait non seulement Merry, mais aussi l'aide de tous les tableaux de Poudlard. Apparemment, ils n'appréciaient pas que Luffy décide spontanément de les décrocher pour les poser ailleurs, sans aucune bonne raison. Ou encore, que Zoro menace de les tuer à tout bout de champ. Il n'aimait pas trop les blagues sur son sens de l'orientation défaillante.

Bref, pour de nombreuses raisons, Nami voulait se réconcilier avec les jumeaux. Elle prit donc son courage à deux mains et toqua sur le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

"Hé bien, il ne faut pas vous gêner !" Grogna cette dernière.

Nami l'ignora avec soin avant d'attendre deux minutes. Voyant que rien ne bougeait, elle en déduisit que soit leur salle commune était insonorisée, soit elle est vide. Ou les deux. Bref, peu importait.

" _Caput Draconis._ " Ordonna-t-elle.

La Grosse Dame parut outrée que le mot de passe soit ainsi prononcé par un Serpentard et ne bougea pas.

"Je t'ai dit le mot de passe, tu _dois_ t'ouvrir." Lui expliqua calmement Nami.

Rouge de colère, la Grosse Dame s'exécuta néanmoins. Le règlement était le règlement.

Nami baissa la tête et entra pour la deuxième fois dans la tanière des lions.

La Grande Salle était vide, mais Nami ne s'en préoccupa pas. Outre les couleurs, ce dortoir était en tout point similaire au sien. Elle suivit donc l'escalier qui devait mener au dortoir des garçons et monta jusqu'à celui des troisièmes années. Une fois arrivée, elle marcha tout droit, écoutant aux portes, jusqu'à entendre une exclamation d'un de ses frères.

"Je t'avais dit de mettre moins d'éclat de cuivre."

"Ne t'inquiète pas ! Il nous reste encore une cuillère que j'ai piquée au dîner !"

Ils étaient encore en train de fabriquer des artefacts innovants. Mais où était Percy ?

Inspirant, Nami toqua à la porte de la chambre.

Immédiatement, un cri suraigu retentit dans la chambre.

"Percy nous a trouvés ! Qui aurait pensé qu'il nous chercherait dans notre chambre ?!"

"Du calme ! Il n'aurait jamais toqué à la porte ! C'est peut-être Ron. Tiens, cache ça sous ton lit."

"Non, Ron est aussi mal élevé que Percy ! Il reste qui ?"

"Pitié, pas McGonagall !"

Nami croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, suivant toute la conversation. Ses frères savaient qu'on entendait tout depuis le couloir ?

Finalement, les jumeaux finirent de cacher leur expérience, et l'un d'entre eux ouvrit la porte.

"Oui ? Que peut-on faire pour vous ?" Demanda-t-il avec tout l'innocence dont il était capable.

Puis il reconnut sa sœur.

"Ah. C'est toi, Ginny."

Froid, Fred s'écarta du chemin pour laisser passer sa cadette. Il ne savait pas trop comment agir avec elle. Avec le temps, les jumeaux avaient plutôt fini par l'éviter.

George, assit en tailleur sur le sol, vit sa sœur se poser en face de lui. Fred se décida donc à fermer la porte de leur chambre, et vint prendre place à côté de son jumeau en silence.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?" Demanda finalement George en regardant sa sœur dans les yeux.

"Discuter." Avoua Nami, un peu apeurée à cette idée. Elle essayait de choisir ses mots avec soin, et finissait plutôt par garder le silence. Puis, prenant son inspiration, elle sortit sa baguette.

" _Secessionem deserendam._ "

Un petit courant d'air sortit de sa baguette et recouvrit les murs de quelques runes éphémères.

"Tu viens de faire quoi ?" S'inquiéta George, les sourcils froncés.

"Un sort d'insonorisation." Expliqua Nami. Robin le lui avait appris avec difficulté quelque temps plus tôt, et Nami ne savait pas à quel point remercier la brune pour son aide. Maintenant, elle allait pouvoir discuter tranquillement avec ses frères. "Je veux bien tout vous raconter, mais je veux que vous me promettiez de ne rien dire."

"Tu veux qu'on se soumette à un Serment Inviolable ?" Demanda avec sérieux Fred.

Nami secoua sa tête.

"Non, pas à ce point. Je veux juste une promesse sans aucune once de magie."

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard.

"D'accord." Acceptèrent-ils en cœur. Lee n'avait pas vraiment envie de savoir de toute façon. Puis ils jugeraient sur le moment si leurs parents devaient l'apprendre. Ils se sentaient un peu coupables de prévoir ainsi de peut-être trahir leurs paroles, mais Ginny leur avait gardé des secrets, donc c'était équitable, non ?

Nami ravala sa salive. C'était un peu dur d'expliquer qu'elle se souvenait de sa vie passée, qu'elle avait craint pendant la majorité de sa vie d'être tout simplement folle, et finalement, qu'elle avait rencontré de très vieilles connaissances qui lui avaient bien manquées. Mais surtout, qu'elle avait fait partie de l'équipage du Roi des Pirates en personne.

Finalement, après de grosses difficultés pour tout expliquer, Nami avait tout avoué en fixant le sol.

Les jumeaux avaient échangé un regard, doutant sûrement de la véracité de ses propos. D'ailleurs, elle n'aurait pas été étonnée qu'ils ne la croient pas. Elle-même, elle ne se serait pas crue.

Puis, finalement, Fred soupira.

"D'accord. Alors, si j'ai bien compris, tu as passé plus de la moitié de ta précédente vie avec eux."

"Donc," reprit George, "si on te pose une question sur cette vie, les autres devront également connaître la réponse."

"Ça vaut le coup d'essayer."

Nami sentit l'espoir l'envahir. D'un côté, elle craignait vraiment d'avoir commis une erreur monumentale, mais, d'un autre, elle était tellement contente de retrouver ses frères.

"Voyons, une question dont vous n'avez pas pu préparer la réponse." Réfléchit Fred en se grattant le menton.

"À quel âge as-tu pris la mer ?"

Nami les regarda en grimaçant.

"Les autres ne le sauront pas. Surtout si vous demandez à Harry et Blaise."

Fred posa une main sur l'épaule de son frère.

"On ne demande pas son âge à une jeune demoiselle, voyons."

George s'excusa de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt, et les jumeaux repartirent dans leur réflexion. Quel dommage qu'il ne puisse pas demander à leur sœur un élément marquant de sa dernière vie, car elle risquait de raconter quelque chose sur lequel ils s'étaient mis d'accord longtemps à l'avance.

"Le nom de votre navire ?" Proposa finalement Fred.

"Non, trop facile." Écarta George.

"Le montant de ta prime !" Sourit Fred, en claquant dans sa main.

"Non, Harry n'a pas les capacités intellectuelles nécessaires pour s'en souvenir." Grimaça George.

Les jumeaux discutèrent encore dix bonnes minutes, cherchant l'information dont Harry et Blaise pourraient se souvenir, mais auquel ils n'auraient pas pensé se mettre d'accord à l'avance.

Perdant espoir, Fred jeta.

"La couleur des pupilles d'Harry ?"

Nami attendit un peu, afin que George ait tout le temps de refuser la proposition de son frère, ou que Fred change tout simplement d'avis. Mais rien ne se passa. Elle en conclut donc qu'elle devait répondre.

Elle ferma les yeux, forçant sur ses souvenirs. Elle se remémorait la chevelure ébène de son capitaine, son cardigan rouge qu'il ne changeait pas beaucoup, les cicatrices sur sa peau mate, et, finalement, son regard qui avait tellement évolué, au fil des fausses trahisons, des guerres, des batailles, des morts.

"Noir." Répondit tristement Nami, son menton posé sur ses genoux.

Les jumeaux se dépêchèrent d'inscrire sa réponse sur un bout de papier, avant de sortir leur parchemin favori.

"Alors, où sont Harry et Blaise ?" Demanda George en se frottant les mains.

Fred sourit en en pensant tout autant et en regardant la carte qu'il venait d'activer. Ils fixèrent le plan de Poudlard une bonne minute avant de poser la carte sur leur sol.

"C'est quoi leurs noms ?"

Nami soupira en prenant le bout de papier. Elle le survola rapidement, avant de trouver Luffy et Zoro près du dortoir Poussoufle.

"En avant !" Hurla joyeusement George en pointant l'horizon, excité par tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

"Vite, avant qu'ils ne décident de disparaître de la carte !" Ajouta Fred en souriant.

Nami laissa un sourire s'étendre sur son visage en les voyant partir devant. Elle se leva pour les suivre, mais s'arrêta sur le seuil de la porte.

" _Simul._ "

Percy allait à nouveau avoir la joie de pouvoir espionner ses frères depuis le couloir.

* * *

Quand les Weasley retrouvèrent Harry et Blaise, le premier était occupé à faire la sieste, chaudement emmitouflé dans ses affaires et celle de son ami, sur le dos de ce dernier, torse nu, qui faisait des pompes.

Trois jours qu'ils courraient dans tous les sens, Luffy avait fini par se fatiguer.

Les jumeaux rirent en voyant le Serpentard expirer de la fumée, les mains enfoncées dans la neige.

"Tu vas attraper un rhume !" Le prévint Fred en s'accroupissant à sa hauteur.

Zoro, suant, se contenta de tourner ses pupilles vers eux, sans cesser de s'entraîner.

"Loin de nous l'idée de te déranger pendant ton… entraînement ?" Continua George, en se baissant aux côtés de son frère. "Mais, on aurait juste une petite question à te poser."

"Les yeux d'Harry, de quelle couleur étaient-ils avant ?"

Zoro leva un sourcil en lançant un regard en coin à Nami. Mais celle-ci semblait attendre avec impatience sa réponse, comme ses deux frères.

Zoro avait-il, un jour, fait attention à ce détail ?

"Noir." Lâcha finalement le sportif avant de se remettre à respirer en cadence avec ses bras.

Nami en resta bouche bée. Non seulement, il avait tout de suite compris le sous-entendu du 'avant', mais en plus, il s'en souvenait parfaitement ! Mais qui était cet inconnu ?!

Visiblement, ses frères semblaient aussi choqués qu'elle et félicitèrent chaudement le Serpentard en tapotant sa tête.

Finalement, Nami allait pouvoir passer un Noël en famille.

* * *

La veille de Noël, Nami et les jumeaux avaient dû retourner tout le château à la recherche de Luffy et Zoro. Il fallait qu'ils dorment dans leur lit s'ils voulaient pouvoir se lever devant leur pyramide de cadeaux. Bien que les deux pirates ne s'y intéressaient probablement pas. Luffy avait déjà un nouveau trésor, un magnifique chapeau de paille fait par son équipage, et Zoro n'attendait rien pour Noël. Il était privé d'armes après tout.

Mais question de tradition, les Weasley tenaient à ce que tout le monde dorme dans son lit pour l'occasion. Ou presque. Les jumeaux avaient invité les deux jeunes Serpentards à se joindre à eux pour l'occasion, et avaient déjà prévu que Zoro dormirait dans le lit de Luffy et Nami celui de Sanji, quoi qu'en dise Ron et Percy. Le dortoir Serpentard était désert de toute façon.

Une fois trouvés, les deux pirates dormant profondément l'un sur l'autre, Nami dut entreprendre la dure tâche de les réveiller. Heureusement, elle avait l'habitude.

"DEBOUT LÀ-DEDANS !" Cria-t-elle en les cognant de toutes ses forces. "Vous n'avez pas idée de dormir dans un endroit pareil !"

Puis, agrippant les cols des deux garçons, elle les traîna jusqu'au dortoir Gryffondor.

"Était-il vraiment nécessaire de les réveiller ?" Demanda Fred en la voyant remorquer ses deux amis.

"Ginny est effrayante." Décida George en se cachant derrière son jumeau.

Cette nuit-là, les trois amis partagèrent la même chambre, attendant que le miracle de Noël s'accomplisse.

* * *

"Debout !" Criait Luffy en chevauchant Zoro. "Debout ! Il y a plein de cadeaux en bas !"

Zoro, bien que fatigué, n'ouvrit qu'un œil, par habitude, pour toiser son capitaine.

"C'est Noël !" S'illumina ce dernier, ayant très vite assimilé le principe.

À côté d'eux, Nami grogna en s'extirpant du lit, ses cheveux en bataille, pour la plus grande joie de Luffy.

La rouquine comprit rapidement que ses cadeaux pourraient attendre un petit coup de peigne. Elle disparut donc dans la salle de bain, avant de se rappeler qu'elle squattait dans un dortoir de _garçons_. Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains en pleine crise de désespoir. Elle ne pouvait ni rester comme ça tout la journée, ni retraverser tout le château pour un petit coup de peigne avant de revenir, car elle allait tout rater. Grimaçant, elle décida d'aller _emprunter_ un peigne dans le dortoir d'en face. Une des lionnes avait bien laissé (oublié) son nécessaire de toilette !

Loin de ce problème existentiel, Luffy parvint finalement à extraire Zoro de son lit, pour qu'il l'accompagne à la découverte des mille trésors du rez-de-chaussée. L'élastique descendit en flèche l'escalier de son dortoir, rejoignant Ron qui avait déjà arraché les papiers cadeaux de ses présents.

Luffy, qui découvrait encore le principe, se jeta sur une boîte avant de se la faire retirer par George.

"Non, Harry. Tu n'as le droit de prendre que les cadeaux avec ton nom dessus. Sur celui-là, il y a écrit _Ginny_ , donc il est…"

"À Ginny." Finit Fred en remarquant que le survivant avait du mal avec les phrases à trous. "Et tiens, celui-là est à toi."

Le rouquin positionna un cadeau dans les bras de l'élastique alors que Ron grommelait.

"Y en a que pour Harry ! La moitié des cadeaux sous le sapin sont pour lui !"

"C'est normal, Ronny." Expliqua doucement George. "Harry a neuf Noëls à rattraper. Ça devrait l'occuper jusqu'au petit déjeuner."

"Et alors ?! Moi aussi j'ai neuf Noëls à rattraper ! Maman ne m'offre que des jouets qui vous ont déjà appartenu ! Je n'ai rien eu qui ne fut qu'à moi !"

"C'est parce que tu es arrivé en dernier, Ronny." Rappela doucement Fred. "Il fallait être plus rapide."

Ron serra les dents et donna un coup de pied dans un cadeau de sa sœur.

"Ginny a plein de nouveaux trucs !"

"Non, elle n'a que de nouveaux vêtements." Corrigea George. "Et encore… C'est juste qu'elle est la première Weasley à les porter… Des fois…"

"Quand ce ne sont pas les vieux haillons de M'an dans sa jeunesse."

Les jumeaux continuèrent à tenter d'apaiser leur cadet qui faisait une crise de besoin de nouveauté et d'attention, tandis qu'à côté, Luffy avait découvert une flûte en bois grossièrement taillée de la part d'Hagrid. Il joua avec, mais détruisit plus qu'autre chose les oreilles de son public. Pourtant, il sembla satisfait et la cacha dans un des nombreux replis de son tee-shirt. La cachette semblait être bonne, mais lorsqu'il s'approcha à nouveau du sapin pour prendre un autre cadeau, la flûte tomba par terre. Heureusement, Zoro veillait. Il ramassa l'instrument et le rangea dans une poche de son capitaine.

Luffy, qui ne l'avait pas remarqué, s'attela à ouvrir son cadeau suivant. Fred et George avaient discrètement vérifié qu'il lui était bien adressé, mais tout était en règle.

Cette fois-ci, Luffy découvrit une pile de vêtements qui avaient appartenu à Sanji. Maintenant, il pourrait enfin s'habiller correctement. Suivirent des potions de sommeils de la part de Chopper, un skateboard d'Usopp, une écharpe de Nami et des gants de la part de Robin. Un plus gros cadeau s'avéra être un des nouveaux vélos de Franky, tandis que Brook avait enregistré une mélodie chantant les louanges de l'équipage pirate, à écouter avec un casque moldu.

Derrière le petit capitaine, Nami, les cheveux domptés et les dents brossées, descendit l'escalier. Elle attrapa son pull et les chocolats qu'elle savait qu'il contenait, quand elle aperçut un paquet similaire adressé à Luffy.

"Tiens, Maman a fait attention à ce que je lui avais écrit. Par contre, j'ai oublié de lui dire tes mensurations… Elle a dû copier celle de Ron."

Luffy pencha la tête sur le côté en s'emparant du cadeau que fixait sa navigatrice avant de l'ouvrir avec appétit. Il sembla plutôt étonné par son contenu, mais ne fit pas la même grimace que Ron en l'enfilant. Le pull lui allait parfaitement, et Luffy était bien heureux de ne plus se faire agresser par le froid. Avec son écharpe et ses gants, il ressemblait un bonhomme de tissu.

"Attends, on va te prêter un bonnet !" Proposa, amusé, George en accourant dans sa chambre.

Nami les regarda faire un haussant un sourcil, dégustant les chocolats que sa mère lui avait envoyés. Puis elle se tourna vers Zoro qui semblait finir sa nuit sur l'un des canapés.

"Tu n'ouvres pas tes cadeaux ?"

Le sabreur leva une faible main en pointant son capitaine.

"Ah, Harry s'en occupe pour toi." Comprit la rouquine. "Il est en train de manger de ton cadeau." Pointa-t-elle en voyant Luffy ingurgiter toute une boîte de chocolat.

Mais Zoro se contenta de hausser les épaules. Sa mère avait probablement laissé un petit mot avec écrit ' _à partager avec tes amis_ ' de toute façon.

Luffy reprit ensuite sa folie dévastatrice sur les cadeaux qui lui étaient adressés. Dean avait trouvé amusant de lui offrir une boîte de stylos bic, puisque Luffy passait son temps à les perdre, alors que Seamus lui offrit des chaussures. D'après le message qui était joint, il s'agissait d'une paire déjà utilisée par son cousin, mais ce dernier s'en était vite lassé. De toute façon, la pointure était exactement celle de l'élastique.

Finalement, il ne restait plus qu'un cadeau au pied du sapin, adressé à Luffy. Fred le lui lança, tout en assurant à Ron que son pull lui allait parfaitement, son violet faisait ressortir ses taches de rousseurs.

Nami, ingurgitant le dernier chocolat de sa mère, tourna le regard vers leur sabreur.

"Tu lui as offert un cadeau finalement ? Ce n'était pas les friandises de ta mère ?"

Zoro, les yeux fermés, secoua sa tête. Ce cadeau n'était pas de lui.

Curieuse, Nami se leva de son fauteuil et s'approcha de son capitaine, cherchant dans les morceaux de papier cadeau déchirés, le petit mot qui avait été accroché au présent.

"C-C'est une cape d'invisibilité !" Remarqua, stupéfait Ron, en pointant Luffy qui s'était enroulé dans sa nouvelle couverture.

"Trop cool !" S'exclama Luffy en tournant sur lui même. Il avait reçu une super mystérieuse cape !

"Oh, non." Déprima immédiatement Nami en le voyant jouer avec. Si Luffy parvenait à se perdre avec Zoro et avec cette cape, elle ne les retrouverait jamais. Aussitôt, elle se leva, attrapa la cape de son capitaine en hurlant. "Confisqué !"

"N-Non ! Ma super cape ! Rends-la-moi !" Se plaignit Luffy en essayant de l'attraper dans les mains de sa navigatrice.

Nami regarda les petits yeux implorants de son capitaine, et se rappela que c'était quand même son cadeau. Il avait le droit de jouer avec. Et puis, il allait sûrement s'en lasser assez vite.

"Bon, d'accord." Soupira la rouquine. "Mais tu ne quittes pas ce dortoir avec !"

Luffy hocha vivement la tête, n'attendant que de reprendre sa cape.

Il allait définitivement la perdre. Heureusement, Zoro veillerait.

"Je vais la montrer à Touffu !" Décida, les yeux brillant, le petit élastique.

"TU NE SORS PAS AVEC CETTE CAPE !" Hurla Nami en se jetant sur lui, écrasant son poing contre la tête de son capitaine.

"Ye ne sors pas a'ec cette ca'e." Répéta Luffy, la tête enflée et les lèvres violettes.

"C'est bien." Sourit sadiquement Nami.

"Sorcière." Murmura, non loin, Zoro.

"Effectivement." Lui sourit Nami. "Je suis contente que tu l'aies remarqué."

Zoro grogna, à court de calomnie.

"Ginny." Les coupa George, les bras pleins de paquets. "Tu as encore des cadeaux. On les a retirés avant qu'Harry ne les ouvre."

Nami sourit, cette fois-ci sincèrement, et prit ses paquets. Robin lui avait trouvé un livre sur la navigation, Usopp, un livre sur différents trésors perdus, et Sanji lui avait préparé quelques gâteaux. En les mangeant, Nami trouva même une lettre d'Usopp qui lui demandait si elle voulait un nouveau Climat-Tact ou si sa baguette lui suffisait.

Tout en mangeant ses gâteaux, la rouquine y réfléchit. Mais, pour se cacher, un bâton était définitivement mieux. D'autant que sa baguette magique menaçait de se briser au moindre coup de vent. Elle allait devoir penser à en parler à Usopp à la rentrée.

"Hey, Harry !" Appela George, en fixant le petit brun qui courrait dans toute la salle avec sa cape, se prenant sûrement pour un super héros. "Tu as fait tomber ça." Le jumeau lui remit alors un petit papier, qui avait dû être fourni avec le dernier cadeau mystère.

Luffy sembla le lire (personne ne saura jamais s'il l'avait vraiment fait ou non) avant de le jeter par-dessus son épaule pour retourner jouer, invitant Ron à le poursuivre.

Nami se leva et ramassa le petit mot.

" _Ton père m'a laissé ceci avant de mourir. Il est temps que tu en hérites. Fais-en bon usage. Très joyeux Noël."_

La navigatrice retourna le papier, mais aucune signature ne s'y trouvait. Et si la personne qui avait envoyé cette cape l'avait ensorcelée ? Peut-être qu'elle pouvait agir comme un portoloin ? Ou qu'elle maudissait son utilisateur.

Non, Nami devenait sûrement paranoïaque. Il fallait dire que les tentatives d'assassinat contre son capitaine n'aidaient pas.

Doucement, elle s'approcha de son capitaine qui courrait dans tous les sens, et posa une main sur son épaule.

"Harry ? Il va être l'heure de manger. Et si tu me donnais ta cape avant de la salir ?"

Luffy plissa un instant les yeux, sentant probablement le piège, avant d'accepter avec énergie.

"À TABLE !" Et il jeta sa cape sur sa navigatrice pour partir en courant vers la cuisine, suivit d'un pas plus lent par Zoro.

Nami qui avait reçu la cape ignora le regard envieux de Ron et monta la remettre à Merry, par la fenêtre de la chambre des garçons.

"J'aimerais que tu la gardes jusqu'à la rentrée, je voudrais que Robin l'inspecte avant qu'Harry ne joue davantage avec."

La chouette hocha sa tête avant de partir, laissant Nami s'habiller pour aller déjeuner.

* * *

Dumbledore était fier de la première partie de son plan. Harry semblait avoir passé un merveilleux Noël, entouré de rires, de joie, de bonnes chères, et d'une avalanche de cadeaux. Poudlard devait maintenant représenter pour lui la maison qu'il n'avait jamais eue. Il devait aimer cet endroit et les gens qui l'organisaient, comme Dumbledore et ses professeurs.

Cependant, la deuxième partie du plan avait de gros soucis. Harry ne se promenait pas avec sa cape. En fait, il se promenait bien, mais pas là où Dumbledore voulait. Déjà, il semblait tout ignorer de la pierre philosophale, ne se doutait même pas qu'il y avait une guerre interne entre le bien et le mal pour la protéger. Pourtant, Dumbledore avait fait _exprès_ d'envoyer exceptionnellement Hagrid se charger du petit Potter et récupérer la pierre, avec toute une ambiance de mystère, sous les yeux d'Harry. Mais où était sa curiosité enfantine ?! En plus, depuis que le petit Malfoy avait enfin quitté Poudlard, Harry traînait avec un Serpentard ! Un _Serpentard_ ! Blaise Zabini. Le nouvel obstacle de Dumbledore. Vraiment, le monde s'était passé le mot pour pourrir les plans du directeur.

Pour en revenir aux choses importantes, Dumbledore avait passé plusieurs nuits sans sommeil, à veiller dans la salle du miroir, attendant que le petit Potter la trouve. Il avait même demandé à Rusard et Rogue de faire des rondes dans les environs pour attiser la curiosité du petit, et pour l'effrayer, l'obligeant à se réfugier dans cette salle. Mais rien n'y faisait. Dumbledore allait devoir attirer le petit orphelin d'une autre façon.

Armé d'une côte de bœuf fraichement cuisinée, il alla titiller l'odorat du survivant. Ses longues heures d'espionnage allaient finalement payer !

Harry, attiré par l'odeur, dévia de sa trajectoire aléatoire, et se dirigea vers la cachette de Dumbledore. Ce dernier, invisible grâce à un de ses sorts, s'éloigna doucement vers la salle du miroir. Mais, Harry, affamé, se mit à courir après lui. Surpris, Dumbledore dut se dépêcher, et se trouva à courir lui aussi.

Ce n'était plus de son âge ces conneries ! Heureusement, Dumbledore connaissait suffisamment le château pour arriver en un temps record dans la salle désirée. Il posa (jeta) le plat fumant par terre, avant d'aller s'écrouler sur une table pour reprendre son souffle le plus discrètement possible.

Harry, sans la moindre préoccupation pour ce plat qui traînait sans raison valide dans une salle vide, se jeta dessus pour le dévorer. Pendant ce temps, Blaise apparu à la porte, lui aussi essoufflé, et donna un petit coup de poing pas très méchant sur la tête de son capitaine.

"Ne refais plus jamais ça !"

Harry, qui ne culpabilisait pas le moins du monde, rit en se léchant les doigts, de la sauce sur tout le visage.

"C'est génial Noël !"

Super, maintenant, le survivant allait associer Noël à des plats qui se promenaient tout seuls dans des salles de classe désaffectées, déprima Dumbledore. Mais qu'avait-il créé ?!

Blaise regarda les tâches de sauce sur son capitaine, et fixa l'assiette abandonnée à ses pieds.

Dumbledore n'attendait plus que ça. Que Blaise fasse une remarque censée. Mais, à la place, il hocha la tête.

"Oui, c'est pas mal."

Et partit s'asseoir sur une table. Il s'attendait probablement à ce que son capitaine fasse une sieste digestive.

Du moins, Blaise était partant pour la faire, allongé vaguement entre les tables et le mur.

Harry, occupé à laver consciencieusement ses doigts, ne leva pas la tête vers le miroir à sa gauche immédiate. Pourtant, il était assis à quelques centimètres du miroir. Dumbledore serra ses poings, répétant tel un mantra 'regarde à gauche, regarde à gauche !', avec le faible espoir que ses pensées atteignent le survivant.

Peut-être grâce à cette magie moldue, ou par pure chance, Harry tourna finalement la tête vers le se retint de lâcher un cri de victoire.

Et continua à se lécher les mains.

Visiblement, Harry n'avait pas bien regardé le miroir. Dumbledore, fatigué, se leva. Il se mit derrière Harry, puis agrippa ses cheveux avec ses mains, et tourna de force sa tête vers le miroir.

Luffy, qui se retrouva forcé de regarder le miroir, se vit assis sur la proue du Sunny, dégustant des gâteaux, avec une foule de personnes derrière lui. Un gigantesque banquet était tenu, réunissant plusieurs navires. À vrai dire, il y avait tellement de navires, qu'ils auraient pu former une île. Luffy reconnut ce banquet. C'était le banquet qui avait été tenu pour fêter son couronnement. Un peu après qu'ils aient atteint Raftel, battus Barbe Noire, et qu'Akainu ait été interné. Exceptionnellement, Coby, qui venait d'être nommé Amiral en Chef, était venu, accompagné de quelques-uns de ses amiraux, tels l'aveugle, Smokey et un blond étrange qui voulait toujours agir comme une vieille connaissance. Tous les équipages alliés (subalternes) étaient venus avec les cales débordantes d'alcool et de nourriture. L'armée révolutionnaire était aussi là, en partie. Certains royaumes avaient même fait le voyage, parmi lesquels Vivi, Dalton, la princesse Shirahoshi et ses frères, et même la sœur de Sanji était venue en tant que représentante des Vinsmokes.

Dumbledore relâcha la tête d'Harry, voyant que ce dernier était enfin plongé dans la vision du miroir.

Mais ce n'était pas tout. Dans son reflet, Luffy voyait des personnes qui n'avaient pas pu venir à la fête. Ace était là, riant aux côtés de Sabo, pour la plus grande joie de Marco qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'envoyer des regards vers lui, pour s'assurer qu'il se comportait correctement. L'honneur des pirates de Barbe Blanche était en jeu après tout. Et, cachés derrière Baggy qui courrait rageusement après Ivankov, se trouvait les bandits du Mont Corvo, encourageant Dadan qui faisait une compétition de boisson avec Nami et Zoro. Makino, façonnée par son travail, s'occupait de distribuer des boissons, pour le plus grand déplaisir de Sanji, alors que Shanks s'asseyait prêt des frères de Luffy, sûrement pour échanger des histoires à son propos. Fatigué de les avoir entendus bien trop souvent, Mihawk s'éloigna, volant un verre de bière à Bartolomeo, sous les rires de Garp. Hopp Slap, quant à lui, s'agitait avec sa canne, hurlant aux villageois de Fuschia que tout ceci était mal, et qu'ils envoyaient de mauvaises images aux enfants. Heureusement, Bon-chan était là pour le dérider avec sa magnifique robe rose et ses petits collants. Mais, bizarrement, ça ne sembla qu'énerver d'autant plus le maire, qui devint rouge en prime. Enfin, survolant la scène, se trouvait Merry qui veillait à l'ordre général. Où qu'elle se posât, les gens environnants la caressaient, la nourrissaient et l'abreuvaient, lui rajoutant même des rubans de fête.

Dumbledore souriait. Il avait enfin réussi ! Harry ne détachait pas ses yeux du miroir ! Par contre, Dumbledore avait plutôt prévu de voir le petit Potter pleurer ou se coller au miroir de façon désespérée, mais le voir admirer son reflet avec sa famille avec un doux sourire lui allait aussi. Le directeur hésita à se lever pour partir, ou à rester ici, jusqu'à ce qu'il croise le regard acéré de Blaise. Celui-ci semblait voir à travers l'invisibilité de Directeur.

Effrayé, ce dernier décida de rester immobile, évitant de faire le moindre bruit. Finalement, Blaise jeta un dernier regard sur Harry et ferma ses paupières pour commencer sa sieste, tout en restant sur ses gardes.

* * *

Dumbledore était là depuis des heures, assis à moitié sur une table. À chaque fois qu'il avait commencé à esquisser un geste, il lui avait semblé que le petit Zabini était prêt à se jeter sur lui. Finalement, il avait décidé d'attendre que les deux élèves quittent la pièce avant de se mettre en mouvement. Seulement, Blaise semblait attendre qu'Harry bouge, et ce dernier, absorbé par sa vision, n'avait pas vu le temps passer.

En fin de compte, Blaise avait fini par s'activer. Il allait être l'heure du repas, et il ne trouvait pas normal que l'élastique n'ait pas encore réagi. Doucement, il s'approcha de son capitaine, et s'agenouilla dans son dos, avant de poser ses mains sur les épaules du survivant, et de le secouer légèrement.

"Harry."

Le jeune Potter, arraché à la vision du miroir, tourna sa tête vers son second.

"Hein ?" Articula-t-il, comme éjecté d'un rêve.

"Il est l'heure." Se contenta d'expliquer Blaise, sachant que ça suffirait.

"Oh."

Harry retourna sa tête vers le miroir avant de se lever et sourit à son second.

"Alors qu'attendons-nous ?"

Harry partit dans le couloir, laissant Blaise jeter un œil à ce fameux miroir qui avait maintenu son capitaine si sage et si longtemps.

Dumbledore essaya de décrypter ce que le jeune Zabini pouvait voir, mais son visage inexpressif ne laisser passer aucun indice. Il fut réveillé par le cri de son ami dans le couloir.

"Alors tu viens ?"

"J'arrive." Répondit Blaise en se détournant du miroir pour rejoindre le chapeau de paille.

Dumbledore souffla. Il pouvait enfin bouger. Et bon sang, qu'il avait faim ! Il sauta de la table sur laquelle il était affalé, et s'apprêta à sortir, mais avant, il ne pu s'empêcher d'envoyer un coup d'oeil au miroir. Mais qu'avait vu le jeune Zabini ?

* * *

Dumbledore fixa le miroir de Riséd. Harry n'était pas revenu depuis le jour où il s'était fait piéger jusqu'ici.

Pourquoi ? Il n'arrivait pas à retrouver le chemin ? Ou Zabini l'en empêchait ? Il n'avait quand même pas trouvé des choses plus intéressantes à faire que regarder sa famille, quand même ? Bref, Dumbledore fixa le miroir avec les sourcils froncés. La rentrée était proche, et il allait devoir mettre le miroir à l'endroit prévu depuis le début de l'année scolaire. Avant, il aurait aimé tout expliquer à Harry ! Ses parents morts qu'il voyait dans le miroir, comment ils étaient morts et tout ! Mais voilà, Harry n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Il n'avait que onze ans, ça ne devrait pas être si difficile de le manipuler ! En plus, Dumbledore avait tout prévu depuis des années ! Harry était l'élément principal de ses plans ! Sans le survivant, il allait tout devoir revoir ! Boudant, Dumbledore s'assura qu'il parviendrait à se mettre le petit Potter dans la poche plus tard. Étant l'un des seuls adultes des environs, Harry l'écoutera sûrement.

Bon, pour le moment, il devait bouger ce miroir. Cet énorme miroir qui montait jusqu'au plafond avec un cadre d'or sculpté, posé sur deux pieds pourvus de griffes, comme des pattes d'animal.

Il était définitivement trop vieux pour ces conneries. Mais personne ne pensait à ses pauvres os ?!

Peut-être qu'il pourrait demander à Quirrell de l'aide, juste pour s'amuser. Voir sa tête avec la pierre philosophale à bout de doigts, mais trop bien protégée pour seulement rêver s'en emparer.

Non, c'était un peu exagéré. McGonagall et Rogue lui feraient la morale pendant une heure. Tant pis, il allait devoir se débrouiller seul. Heureusement qu'il était un sorcier ! Saisissant sa baguette il téléporta le miroir dans la cave aménagée du deuxième étage. Maintenant, il allait devoir retourner à son bureau pour utiliser le passage secret qui lui permettait de sauter toutes les épreuves des autres professeurs.

Il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à endormir Touffu, se jeter sur une plante ou courir après des clefs. De toute façon, il était probablement trop vieux pour réussir les épreuves. Autant éviter de toutes les détruire pour les remettre en place, c'était fatigant.

D'un pas bougonnant, Dumbledore retourna donc à son bureau, qui était mieux caché que la trappe d'ailleurs.

* * *

La pierre philosophale avait disparu. Pouf, envolée, plus aucune trace. Rien. Angoissé, Dumbledore était revenu, tremblant, dans son bureau.

Qui avait fait le coup ? Quand ? Comment ?! Pourtant, Dumbledore était sûr que Quirrell était encore à Poudlard. Il avait pris la pierre et était _resté_ ?

Non, impossible. Alors _qui_ ?! Harry ? Comme prévu depuis le départ ? Non, impossible. Avec ses notes catastrophiques, si jamais il était parvenu à passer Touffu, il se serait fait étrangler par la plante ! Et il était trop tôt dans l'année pour qu'un quelconque première année sache la passer. Et il y avait la serrure fermée à clef aussi !

Alors ? Qui se promenait dans les couloirs comme s'il possédait les lieux ?

Les jumeaux Weasley ? Impossible, il n'aurait jamais su passer la plante ! Quoique, effrayés, ils auraient pu faire éclater un pétard. Attraper la clef aurait aussi pu être possible, ils jouaient dans l'équipe de Quidditch après tout.

Ah, mais qu'il était vieux ! La porte avait été _tranchée_ , se rappela-t-il. _Tranchée_. Qui découpait les portes comme de vulgaires morceaux de fromages ?! Et, comme si ça ne suffisait pas, le troll était mort. Quant aux pièces d'échecs, elles avaient fini par reprendre leurs places, tentant par moment de détruire les clefs qui s'approchaient trop près de l'entrée.

Mais _qui_ avait pu faire ça ?! Un élève ? _Des élèves_ ? Des Serdaigles trop curieux, des Gryffondors bien trop courageux ? Des Poussoufles perdus ? Des Serpentards cupides ? _**Qui ?!**_

Dumbledore se força à respirer. Anxieux, il se leva et attrapa une boîte de calmants qu'il gardait de côté en cas de besoin. Il pensait plutôt s'en servir sur la bibliothécaire…

Il devait réfléchir de façon à avancer. Visiblement, personne n'avait remarqué que la pierre manquait à l'appel. Peut-être que s'il mettait une dragée rouge à la place, personne ne s'en apercevrait... Quirrell se battrait pour l'obtenir, et Dumbledore aurait le temps de retrouver l'original.

Oui, ça semblait être la meilleure option.

Avant de s'arracher les cheveux, Dumbledore ouvrit un de ses tiroirs et en préleva une poignée de bonbons. Il en sélectionna rapidement un rouge et avala tous les autres, avant de retourner dans la cave.

Tant que Nicolas Flamel ne s'en apercevait pas, tout irait bien, non ? Personne de censé n'utiliserait une pierre qu'il venait de découvrir, aussi précieuse, avant une bonne année, voire, une bonne décennie de réflexion, non ?

* * *

Nami soupira, seule dans la bibliothèque. Les livres ne l'aidaient pas du tout ! Elle avait la pierre philosophale, c'était, du moins, très fortement probable, alors comment faire pour l'utiliser ?! Comment transformer des métaux en or ?! Promis, elle n'en abuserait pas ! Une fois entourée d'un vaisseau en or aussi grand que celui d'Ener, elle arrêtera. Probablement. De toute façon, Usopp et Franky viendraient rouspéter, ils tiennent à leur métal, les constructions en or sont très jolies, très chères, mais pas très solides. Quoique, avec le métal qu'elle aurait transformé en or, Nami pourrait racheter du métal pour eux, et garder la différence.

Les yeux de la rouquine se transformèrent en Gallions alors qu'elle bavait.

"Ginny !" L'interrompit Fred en apparaissant à la porte de la bibliothèque.

"Il va être l'heure !" Ajouta George derrière lui.

"Le Poudlard express est de retour !"

"Lee est de retour !"

"On ne devrait pas commencer à chercher Blaise et Harry ?"

Rangeant son livre, Nami se tourna vers ses frères.

"Non, c'est bon, Draco s'en chargera. Il a un moyen infaillible."

"Plus infaillible que Merry ?" S'étonna George.

"Il peut faire téléporter les garçons devant lui ?" Continua Fred.

Nami sourit en enfilant sa veste.

"Si c'est possible, il ne devrait pas tarder à apprendre à le faire !"

Puis elle rejoignit ses frères, et les Weasley partirent accueillir leurs amis.

* * *

"Alors ?" Souffla Usopp en descendant du train, son sac et celui de Chopper sur le dos. "Je suis sûr que ça n'a pas été aussi horrible que tu le craignais."

En pleurs, Nami se jeta sur lui.

"Ils ne se sont pas arrêtés une seconde ! Merry passait son temps à venir me chercher pour les attraper ! Je n'en pouvais plus !"

"Oui, oui, je vois que ça été horrible." Calma Usopp en tapotant les épaules de la rousse, le derrière par terre d'avoir glissé sur le sol verglacé.

"Ils ne se sont pas blessés ?" S'inquiéta Chopper en descendant prudemment, tenu par Robin.

"Non." Avoua, entre deux reniflements, la navigatrice. Puis elle se redressa pour foncer sur Robin cette fois.

"Hermione !"

Cette dernière réprima un éclat de rire et caressa les cheveux indisciplinés de son amie.

"Bonne année, navigatrice-san."

"Hum, bonne année !" Retourna Nami en la lâchant, les joues rougies par le froid, alors que Sanji sautait du train pour la saluer.

"Et, où sont nos héros ?" Demanda Usopp en se relevant, essuyant son pantalon. "Ils ne viennent pas accueillir le _grand_ Neville ?"

"Je… Je les ai perdus…" Avoua Nami en regardant sur le côté.

"Perdu ?" Répéta Usopp. "Et depuis combien de temps ?"

"Je ne sais pas… Noël ?"

"NE TE PLAINS PAS DE DEVOIR LES SUPPORTER SI TU NE LES AS PAS VUS DES VACANCES !" Cria Usopp.

"Ne hurle pas sur les demoiselles !" Gronda Sanji en envoyant son pied dans la figure du tireur d'élite, alertant Chopper qui fonça sur son ami Poussoufle pour le soigner.

"Sis !" Lança une voix au loin, que Nami reconnu comme étant Franky. Apparemment, il avait délaissé un instant l'équipage pour aller inspecter les moteurs.

"Yohohoho ! Mais si ce n'est pas Ginny-san !" Reconnu Brook en descendant un peu plus loin, une oreille tenue par la Préfète de sa maison.

"Et je ne veux plus t'entendre demander des choses inconvenantes aux jeunes filles !" Le grondait cette dernière.

"D'accord, mais, à condition que vous me montriez votre petite culotte."

"Qu'est-ce que je viens dire ?!" S'énerva la Préfète en écrasant son poing sur la tête de l'ancien squelette.

"Il est désolé !" Le sauva en riant Cédric, avant de l'attraper par le bras et de l'éloigner le plus vite possible.

"Ces élèves !" Jura une de ses amies, Pénélope, la Préfète des Serdaigles. "J'ai le même chez moi ! À se demander comment nos badges peuvent encore être vus comme un honneur, et pas comme une punition !"

Les deux Préfètes partirent alors dans une tirade sur toutes les abominations de leur fonction.

"LES GARS !"

Les pirates se retournèrent, et, sortant d'une mince couche de brouillard, Luffy secouait son bras, chevauchant une licorne, Zoro appuyé contre son dos.

"Tiens, les revoilà." Nota Nami en s'envoyant une main dans la figure à la vue de leur monture.

"Uno !" Reconnu immédiatement Chopper, accourant pour tranquilliser l'animal qui était perdu.

Luffy descendit de cette dernière, suivit par Zoro, alors que Chopper les atteignait. L'ancien renne se chargea d'abord de caresser la licorne pour la rassurer, avant de se tourner vers Zoro et Luffy pour les réprimander.

"Cette année commence bien !" Rit Robin en voyant tout le monde crier sur tout le monde.

"On a tous nos propres définitions…" Commenta Usopp.

* * *

 **Fini pour aujourd'hui ! Oui, je sais, 'c'est quoi cette fin lamentable ?' Mais mon compteur de mot avait déjà explosé, alors je me suis dis que vous apprécieriez une pause bien méritée ! Et comme promis, voici l'Omake dont je vous avais parlé !**

* * *

Omake

Quirrell grinça des dents. Poudlard était vide, toute l'attention de l'école tournée vers le match de Quidditch entre Serpentard et Gryffondor. Le moment rêvé pour voler la pierre philosophale. Mais non, il avait fallu que Rogue le traîne dans les gradins pour admirer des morveux de onze ans virevolter dans tous les sens. En plus, Quirrell n'avait aucun parti. De toute façon, en tant que professeur, il devait rester neutre. Ce qui rendait la partie d'autant plus ennuyante. Dire qu'il aurait pu faire des choses tellement plus passionnantes ! Comme se faire mordre par un chien à trois têtes ! Mais non, il était là. Il était là à admirer Flint bousculer le petit Malfoy. Quirrell ne put s'empêcher de laisser un rictus tordre son visage. Bien fait pour le blondinet qui avait fait rater sa tentative de meurtre sur le petit Potter ! Dommage qu'il ne soit pas tombé de son balai.

En parlant de Potter, Quirrell se tourna vers le petit brun qui s'agitait sur les gradins. Tout petit face à la gigantesque stature du jardinier de Poudlard, il n'était pourtant pas protégé. La foule se mit alors à s'agiter de plus belle, bousculant l'indésirable. Il était à deux doigts de passer par-dessus bord ! Deux doigts ! Avec un petit peu plus de chance, il allait passer par-dessus bord et ferait une chute mortelle ! Il fallait juste un tout petit peu plus de chance pour embellir la journée ratée de l'archéologue ! Un tout petit peu plus de chance !

Mais qui a besoin de chance quand il peut manipuler la magie noire ? Le plus bas possible pour n'être entendu de personne, Quirrell marmonna un des sorts dont il avait le secret. Potter se fit projeter par-dessus les gradins, mais ne tomba pas aussi vite qu'il aurait dû. Quelqu'un avait interféré avec le sortilège de maitre de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, ce qui avait permis au gamin Malfoy et à la bâtarde Weaslette de le rattraper.

Serrant des dents, Quirrell, prit dans sa haine, formula un nouveau sortilège pour envoyer les Cognards sur le rejeton Potter. Il les regarda avec avidité foncer sur la petite forme fébrile du petit brun quand il vit un flash de vert et ses Cognards avaient disparu à l'horizon. Un _troisième_ gamin avait entravé ses plans. Quirrell en bavait presque de rage. Ces sales mômes s'étaient passé le mot pour ruiner sa vie ! S'il pouvait seulement tous les tuer... mais Quirrell allait rester rationnel. Il ne devait pas perdre son objectif des yeux. Son maître avant tout. Il ne devait pas se laisser porter par sa soif de vengeance. Il risquerait de faire échouer les plans de son maître. Non, il n'allait tuer _que_ l'insupportable Potter.

* * *

 **The end ! Je sais que j'ai déjà mangé tout votre temps, mais vous n'auriez pas encore une petite seconde pour une petite review ? J'aime les reviews, s'il vous plaît ! *yeux de chatons***


	10. Une nouvelle méthode d'apprentissage

**Hey ! Me revoilà ! Oui, je sais ce que vous pensez 'Oh non ! Encore elle ! On en a marre ! Je voulais la suite de *insérer nom de fic super bien ici* moi !' Mais oui, je suis bien de retour pour vous ennuyer ! Je ne vous laisserais jamais en paix, bwahaha !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Avec la rentrée, les matchs de Quidditch purent reprendre, pour le plus grand désespoir de Nami. Higgs s'était remis de ses blessures, mais l'incident avait tellement effrayé Flint qu'il obligeait Nami à s'entraîner comme si elle allait jouer.

Zoro, quant à lui, semblait adorer les entraînements. Il était peut-être juste un peu déçu de ne pas pouvoir passer ce temps avec Luffy, si bien qu'un jour où Nami et Sanji n'avaient pas bien surveillé l'élastique, Zoro s'était pointé avec lui à l'entraînement. Apparemment, Luffy voulait voler, alors Zoro l'avait emmené.

La vie était si simple avec ces deux-là.

Flint avait grimacé à la vue du Gryffondor sur son terrain, mais, après réflexion, il avait trouvé que ce poids mort supplémentaire ne pourrait pas faire de mal à son batteur. Il avait donc laissé Luffy monter sur le balai de Zoro, après s'être déchargé de toute responsabilité si l'élastique tombait par mégarde.

Nami n'était pas vraiment sûre qu'un contrat signé par un enfant de onze ans était vraiment valable, surtout que Luffy avait signé d'une croix, mais elle avait décidé de ne pas se mêler de l'affaire. Zoro ne laisserait rien arriver au Chapeau de paille tant qu'il vivait.

Luffy avait donc pu apprécier un vol chaotique, jusqu'à ce qu'Usopp surgisse sur le terrain, Merry volant un peu au-dessus de lui.

"HARRY !" Hurla-t-il en apercevant les cheveux ébène de son capitaine.

Luffy, tout joyeux en le voyant, agita sa main en l'air pour saluer son tireur d'élite.

"Hey Usopp !"

Comme si tout était parfaitement normal. Ce qui l'était sûrement pour lui.

Zoro, comprenant la demande cachée du menteur, cessa de martyriser son cognard personnel, et descendit se poser près du Poussoufle.

Usopp accourut immédiatement vers eux.

"Harry !" Hurla-t-il en attaquant sans vergogne le jeune élastique qui descendait innocemment du balai de son ami. "Tu ne dois pas déranger les Serpentards pendant qu'ils s'entraînent !"

"Il ne nous dérangeait pas." Défendit Zoro, les bras croisés.

"Tu es biaisé." Coupa Usopp, en s'accroupissant à côté de son capitaine, assis dans la boue. "On avait pourtant promis à Chopper de passer le prendre pour aller voir la _super_ création de Franky !"

Luffy percuta immédiatement.

"La super création de Franky ?!" Répéta-t-il, les yeux brillants de mille feux.

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies réussi à l'oublier." Désespéra Usopp en prenant sa main sur son visage. Puis il se releva, et, émanant d'une lueur de joie face à la surprise qui les attendait, il demanda à son capitaine. "Alors, on y va ?"

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que l'élastique se relève et parte en courant dans le château, son chapeau sautant sur son dos.

"Hey attend-moi !" Hurla Usopp en partant à sa poursuite alors que Zoro repartait s'entraîner.

* * *

Dumbledore était caché derrière un mur, observant les élèves qui passaient dans le couloir.

 _Lequel_ _?_ Lequel avait volé la pierre philosophale ?!

Ce minuscule Poussoufle ?

Cette Préfète Serdaigle ?

Le Préfet-en-chef ?!

Non, Dumbledore savait ! _Ce_ Serdaigle de septième année à la tête de repris de justice.

Oui, il avait la tête d'un voleur ! Ça ne pouvait être que lui !

Les yeux de Dumbledore brillèrent d'une nouvelle lueur alors qu'il disparaissait dans l'obscurité.

* * *

Robin lisait tranquillement un livre dans la Salle Commune des Serdaigles. Avec l'heure tardive, elle était la dernière encore éveillée, et profitait de ses dernière minutes de tranquillité pour lire avidement les quelques pages qui la séparaient de la fin de son manuel. Bientôt, elle le savait, sa Préfète allait rentrer de son tour de garde, et allait l'envoyer dans sa chambre. Maintenant, cette dernière avait pris l'habitude de vérifier que Robin était bien dans son lit avant d'aller se coucher.

Mais où la Préfète avait-elle bien pu trouver cette idée ?

* * *

"AAAAtchum !" Éternua Percy. Zut, si il y avait eu un Serpentard se promenant dans les couloirs, il l'avait sûrement entendu à des mètres à la ronde !

* * *

Robin tournait la page de son livre, quand des bruits secs l'en extirpèrent.

Elle se tourna avec délicatesse vers la fenêtre et reconnut Merry.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?" Demanda-t-elle doucement en se levant pour aller lui ouvrir.

À peine la fenêtre fut-elle ouverte, que Merry se faufila à l'intérieur pour lâcher son lourd fardeau, avant de se poser sur le bras de Robin.

"Et bien, c'est un sacré colis que tu avais là."

Merry hérissa ses plumes puis tourna son bec vers la brune pour lui remettre le message qu'il contenait.

Gentiment, Robin le prit dans son autre main en se penchant vers la cape qui nettoyait le sol.

" _Ton père m'a laissé ceci avant de mourir. Il est temps que tu en hérites. Fais-en bon usage. Très joyeux Noël._ "

Robin sourit en lisant le message. La personne qui lui avait envoyé s'attendait certainement à ce que Robin comprenne tout à sa simple lecture. Son équipage la connaissait tellement bien.

Il s'agissait d'un objet magique, donc il appartenait à une membre de l'équipage (puisque c'était Merry qui l'avait livré) qui était né dans une famille de sorciers. Soit, Nami, Sanji, Usopp, Zoro ou Luffy. Franky était trop attaché à la technologie pour venir de chez les sorciers, Chopper découvrait bien trop de plantes pour ça, et Brook lui avait offert une cassette d'une de ses musiques, donc ils venaient tous de familles Moldues.

Ensuite, le père de cette personne était mort. On pouvait donc rayer Sanji, dont le père avait fait une scène quelques jours plutôt, et Nami. Ensuite, Usopp était rentré à Noël, personne ne lui aurait laissé un tel message à une réunion familiale. Il l'aurait fait à voix haute.

Donc il ne restait plus que Zoro et Luffy. Robin avait entendu des rumeurs à la table Serpentard sur la mère de Zoro dont tous les époux disparaissaient _mystérieusement._ Donc cette cape était à Luffy. Et, avec les nombreuses tentatives de meurtre à son encontre, la personne qui avait envoyé ce colis (sûrement Nami), attendait d'elle qu'elle vérifie qu'il n'y ait aucun sort lancé sur la cape.

Merry, sentant qu'elle allait gêner Robin, s'envola de son poignet pour se poser sur son épaule, laissant de la place à la brune pour ramasser le drap.

"Ça va me prendre un peu de temps." Prévint la brune en se redressant, rangeant le papier dans une de ses poches et fermant le livre qu'elle lisait. "Tu voudras quelques graines ?" Demanda-t-elle à l'adresse de Merry.

* * *

Usopp était tranquillement assis à la table Poussoufle, étudiant son livre de potion, quand Nami surgit inopinément dans son dos.

Usopp réprima un sursaut en se tournant vers la rousse qui entreprit de faire le tour de la table pour s'asseoir en face de lui.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Et qu'as-tu fait de Zoro ?"

"Je l'ai laissé à Sanji." Avoua Nami en s'installant. "Et toi ? Chopper est à l'infirmerie ?"

"Comme d'habitude." Soupira Usopp. Parfois, il avait l'impression de ne voir l'ancien renne qu'en cours. "Et qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?"

"Je n'ai pas le droit de venir juste pour te voir ?"

Usopp la fixa avec un visage blasé. À qui voulait-elle faire croire ça ?

"Bon, d'accord." Abandonna la rousse. "Je suis venue pour ça." Dit-elle en sortant la lettre qu'Usopp lui avait envoyée à Noël. "Je voudrais un nouveau Climat-Tact, s'il te plaît ?"

Usopp lâcha un soupir en réprimant un sourire.

"Tu es tellement prévisible."

Nami tira la langue de façon mignonne, comme après chacun de ses cambriolages.

"Malheureusement," reprit Usopp, "comme je sais que tu vas refuser de me payer pour mon travail, je t'ai fait une petite liste de ce dont je vais avoir besoin. Il n'y a rien de nécessaire, mais tout ce qui manquera à l'appel sera une capacité de moins pour ton Climat-Tact."

Nami acquiesça en prenant le rouleau dans les mains d'Usopp, et le décacheta. Elle vit le bas de la liste tomber sur ses jambes, avant de succomber sous son propre poids et s'écraser par terre, où elle roula jusqu'à la table Serdaigle.

Le début de sa liste toujours dans les mains, Nami regarda avec désolation tous les éléments qu'elle allait devoir trouver. Il allait lui falloir des années ! Cette liste était plus longue que la liste d'affaires scolaires de Poudlard ! Ils n'allaient jamais tous tenir dans un bâton !

Usopp avait vraiment eu beaucoup trop de temps pour réfléchir à son Climat-Tact !

"Et si jamais il y a quelque chose que tu ne trouves pas," dit Usopp, inexpressif face à l'amont de travail dont il venait de recouvrir la navigatrice, "préviens-moi tout de suite, que je cherche comment le remplacer."

Nami acquiesça en réenroulant la liste. Si elle disait qu'elle ne trouvait plus la liste, Usopp allait la réduire ?

Mais c'était peu probable. Il la connaissait probablement par coeur.

Nami rangea sa liste dans son sac, avant de se retourner vers Usopp qui s'était replongé dans son travail.

"Et… Il y a autre chose dont je voulais te parler… Mais c'est… _Privé_." Appuya-t-elle en fixant les autres élèves de la Grande Salle.

"Privé ?" Répéta Usopp en haussant un sourcil.

Nami lui fit un signe de la tête, alors il rangea son livre et se leva à la suite de la rousse pour la suivre jusqu'à l'endroit qu'elle avait estimé sûr.

* * *

Nami se retourna, et s'appuya contre un bureau d'une des millions de salles abandonnées de Poudlard.

"Tu vois, avant qu'on te reconnaisse, et même avant qu'on se reconnaisse, Harry avait déjà l'habitude de… se faufiler un peu partout."

Usopp leva un sourcil en croisant les bras et s'affaissant sur une table lui aussi.

"Et donc ?"

"Donc," reprit Nami, "on a trouvé un petit quelque chose…" Elle regarda de tous les côtés, pour être sûre de n'être écoutée par personne, mais, par précaution, se rapprocha quand même d'Usopp pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille. "La pierre Philosophale."

"Quoi ?!" Hurla d'étonnement le brun, mais Nami recouvra immédiatement sa bouche avec ses mains.

"Chut !"

Une fois sûre qu'Usopp était calmé, elle le libéra.

"M-Mais… Comment ?!" Lâcha Usopp, perdu, incapable de construire sa pensée.

"Tu sais… Harry… Et tout et tout…" Expliqua vaguement Nami. Elle n'avait pas très envie de rentrer dans les détails. Et puis, Usopp préférait sûrement ignorer la présence d'un troll dans une mystérieuse grotte du deuxième étage.

Usopp hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il comprenait. Luffy n'avait pas changé du tout.

"Mais, tu es sûre ?"

Nami acquiesça en sortant une deuxième enveloppe de sa poche.

"Oui, j'ai écrit à Nicolas."

"Tu as _quoi_ ?!"

"Il refuse de payer mon silence !" Continua Nami en ignorant la fausse crise cardiaque de son ami. "Au contraire, il me somme de restituer la pierre, autrement, je m'expose à _'de dangereuses représailles'_. Une histoire de gens encore plus malfaisants que moi qui pourraient être prêts à me tuer pour s'en emparer."

"Plus malfaisant que toi ?" Répéta Usopp en reprenant le contrôle de son rythme cardiaque. "Tu ne risques rien, ça n'existe pas." Assura-t-il en balançant sa main comme éloigner un insecte insignifiant.

"Merci Neville, tu me flattes !" Rougit Nami.

"Sinon, elle est bien cachée ?" Coupa Usopp en reprenant son sérieux.

"Cachée, je ne sais pas." Avoua Nami. "Mais elle est bien gardée. Un ancien borgne s'en occupe."

"Ça ne me rassure pas vraiment."

"Oui, mais ne t'en fais pas, ce borgne ne la possède pas, il se contente de la surveiller."

Usopp fixa son amie, essayant d'assembler les indices dans sa tête. Il avait affaire à Nami, donc l'énigme était résoluble, ce dont il n'aurait pas été sûr avec Robin.

Zoro gardait la pierre, sans l'avoir ? Mais comment il pouvait faire ça ?

"Non !" Comprit Usopp en pensant à un petit collier qui pendouillait autour du cou de son capitaine. "Tu n'as pas osé…"

"Ce n'est pas moi !" Se défendit immédiatement Nami. "C'est _son_ choix. Tu le connais, avec les trésors…"

"Ah oui, mais il ne t'arrive pas à la cheville !" Ricana Usopp, qui se prit immédiatement un coup de poing de la rouquine.

" **Je disais donc."** Reprit-elle avec force. "J'ai un tout petit problème d'alchimie à résoudre, et je me disais que tu pourrais me donner un petit coup de main…"

"Attends." Coupa Usopp qui n'avait rien écouté de sa dernière tirade. "Tu crois que c'est possible que ce soit à cause de ça les problèmes ces derniers temps ?"

Nami cligna des yeux en regardant le brun.

"Les problèmes ?" Répéta-t-elle.

"Oui, tu sais…" Grimaça Usopp. Il ne voulait pas parler des tentatives de meurtre. Si par malheur, quelqu'un les écoutait (ce qui était hautement probable à Poudlard où les objets inanimés se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main), il ne voulait pas être celui qui dénonçait le trésor que portait son capitaine. "Les… _anomalies_."

Mais Nami ne semblait pas le suivre.

"Tu sais," força Usopp, "on pensait que c'était à cause de Tu-sais-qui."

Nami le fixa encore un peu avant de percuter.

"Ah oui. Non, elle ne porte pas malheur."

"Je ne parle pas de malheur." Coupa Usopp. Il fixa son amie, sachant que ses idées allaient la traverser.

"Tu… tu crois ?" Bredouilla Nami, sentant une vague de culpabilité la traverser. Et si Usopp avait raison ? Et si la personne qui tentait d'assassiner son capitaine en voulait seulement à la pierre ? "Mais, comment aurait-il su ?"

Ce fut une nouvelle question à laquelle Usopp ne sut pas répondre.

"Tu en as parlé à quelqu'un d'autre ?" Demanda-t-il à la place.

"Non, tu es le premier." Répondit Nami.

Usopp réfléchit, mais dut abandonner quand un élève toqua à la porte.

"Ginny Weasley ?"

La navigatrice se redressa et s'avança.

"Oui, c'est moi."

"Sang de bourbe !" Jura le jeune. "Flint te cherche partout ! Il a recruté la moitié des Serpentards pour ramener tes fesses sur le terrain !"

"Mais, on n'a pas le terrain aujourd'hui." S'étonna la rouquine.

"Finalement si, apparemment. Si tu tiens à la vie, tu ferais mieux d'y accourir en vitesse ! Bien que l'équipe survivra sûrement à ta perte…"

Ignorant le dernier commentaire piquant du nouveau venu, Nami partit en vitesse, sentant déjà le début d'un cauchemar. Cette journée avait pourtant paru si belle !

Un peu après qu'elle ait disparu au détour d'un couloir, le messager Serpentard se mit à ricaner en fixant Usopp.

"Une Weasley à Serpentard qui fricote avec un Poussoufle. On aura vraiment tout vu ici."

Puis riant, il partit raconter son petit ragot à ses amis.

* * *

Dumbledore tapotait du doigt sur son bureau, en boudant.

Il avait retourné toute la chambre de son grand suspect Serpentard, mais aucune trace de la Pierre. Partis dans son élan, il avait aussi ratissé tout le dortoir Serpentard. Puisqu'il s'agissait d'un vol, c'était sûrement un Serpentard. Le méchant moyen.

Mais, dépité, Dumbledore s'était tourné vers les Gryffondors. Ne savait-on jamais, ils avaient peut-être gardé la pierre pour une collection personnelle, pensant qu'elle poussait naturellement au fond d'une grotte infestée de clefs magiques volantes. Les Gryffondors étaient certes courageux, mais ils n'étaient pas les plus intelligents. Encore une fois, Dumbledore avait fait chou blanc. Il n'était même pas parvenu à mettre la main sur la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry. Mais il avait laissé ce détail en suspens. Harry l'avait peut-être perdu, ou était en train de l'utiliser, ou Dumbledore l'avait loupé, tout simplement parce qu'elle était invisible. Il devait déjà porter des lunettes pour voir ce qui était visible, alors voir quelque chose qui ne l'était pas…

Désappointé, il s'était ensuite tourné vers le dortoir Serdaigle. Bien mal lui en prit. Il n'avait jamais vu autant de cochonneries entassées sous un même lit ! Et pourtant, il avait fouillé la chambre des jumeaux Weasley ! Là, Dumbledore en avait vu de toutes les couleurs. Allant de la carrosserie de voiture à des liquides radioactifs en passant des parchemins noircis de mesures, le vieux sorcier avait bien failli y laisser sa peau. Heureusement, un des petits malins qui vivait là, _Flamme_ , si Dumbledore se souvenait bien, l'avait sauvé in extremis, et lui avait même expliqué tout ce qu'il comptait faire. Dumbledore n'avait absolument rien compris à son charabia, mais il en retint deux informations importantes. Premièrement : la pierre philosophale n'était pas ici. Deuxièmement : plus jamais, sous aucun prétexte, il ne devait à nouveau accepter un élève rejeté d'une autre école de sorcellerie. Si ces derniers avaient ressenti nécessaire d'écarter un enfant de leurs bancs de la connaissance, Dumbledore devait avoir confiance en leur décision.

À bout d'options, Dumbledore s'était résigné à fouiller le dortoir Poussoufle. Malheureusement, la surabondance de plantes vertes avait quelque peu gêné ses recherches. Il y avait des millions de cachettes possibles, et Dumbledore ne se sentait pas prêt à tous les explorer. Déjà, un Poussoufle aurait tout à fait pu donner la pierre à sa plante carnivore de chevet pour la garder en sécurité. Et Dumbledore était sûr que le Professeur Chourave n'aurait pas apprécié qu'il découpe toutes les plantes carnivores de ses élèves.

Le voici donc, Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, assit à son bureau, perdu.

À deux doigts de s'arracher ses beaux cheveux blancs, il fut sorti de son désespoir par une chouette qui se posa sur son bureau, une lettre accrochée à sa patte.

Étonné, le sorcier détacha le message tout en ouvrant une petite boîte de grains pour le volatile.

' _Albus,_

 _Je viens de recevoir une lettre des plus inquiétantes. Je sais que tu as voulu mettre tu-sais-quoi en sécurité dans ton école, mais je crains que ce ne fût une mauvaise idée. Je crois qu'un élève a mis la main dessus. J'ai reçu une lettre demandant de l'argent contre restitution de la pierre, mais l'écriture était celle d'un enfant. Comme je me doute qu'il ne s'agissait pas du voleur que nous craignions (il n'aurait jamais envoyé de lettre), je lui ai répondu en lui demandant de te la restituer le plus vite possible. Je l'ai aussi prévenu que sa vie était en danger. Ne sois pas trop dur avec ce pauvre enfant, j'espère qu'il n'a pas profité des vacances de Noël pour ramener la pierre à ses parents. Autrement, ce serait un vrai désastre._

 _En espérant que tout se résolve rapidement et sans victime,_

 _Ton ami, Nicolas F._ '

Dumbledore posa la lettre avec les yeux exorbités. Le petit avait écrit à Flamel ?! Mais qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez ses élèves cette année ?! Mais, du coup, le coupable savait parfaitement ce qu'il détenait.

Dumbledore allait pouvoir en profiter pour le retourner contre lui.

Donnant la lettre à Fumseck pour que le Phoenix la brûle, Dumbledore commença à mettre au point son plan.

* * *

Seamus grogna en entendant Merry toquer à la fenêtre de sa chambre au beau milieu de la nuit.

"Vous ne pouvez pas recevoir votre courrier au petit déjeuner, comme tout le monde ?" Articula-t-il contre son oreiller en entendant le frottement des chaussons de Draco sur le plancher.

Ce dernier ne fit pas attention à lui, et ouvrit la fenêtre à Merry alors que Dean frissonnait dans son lit.

"Donnons-lui un perchoir dans notre chambre." Murmura Dean en tirant sur ses couvertures.

Comme avec Robin, Merry se dépêcha de rentrer dans la chambre pour y déposer la cape d'invisibilité qui tomba dans les bras de Sanji. À moitié enseveli en dessous, Sanji parvint cependant à dégager sa tête pour lire le message que Merry déposa sous son nez.

" _Ton père m'a laissé ceci avant de mourir. Il est temps que tu en hérites. Fais-en bon usage. Très joyeux Noël._ "

Sanji fronça les yeux. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ? Libérant une main, il retourna le petit papier pour y lire la gracieuse écriture de Robin, pendant que Merry prenait place sur sa tête.

 _"Aucune trace de magie étrangère."_

"Lis un livre, coiffe Merry, tue Harry si tu veux, mais f _erme cette fenêtre_ !" Pleura Dean, incapable de trouver la moindre trace de chaleur dans son lit.

Obéissant, Sanji verrouilla la fenêtre, laissant Merry voleter aux côtés de Luffy pour dormir avec lui. Visiblement, le brun appréciait sa venue. Il l'attrapa et s'enroula autour de la chouette.

Fatigué, Sanji rangea le mot dans une de ses poches, et rangea la cape sous son matelas.

Si Luffy avait besoin de son cadeau de Noël, il lui faudrait sa permission.

* * *

Usopp était surexcité.

"C'est aujourd'hui !" Criait-il.

Non loin de son lit, un peu plus lent pour se réveiller, Chopper se grattait les yeux.

"Aujourd'hui, quoi ?"

"Le match contre les Gryffondors !" Tonna le brun en rejoignant son ami qui sauta à son tour de joie.

Puis, Chopper se stoppa dans sa danse.

"Mais, on va encourager qui ?"

"Les Poussoufles bien sûr !" Cria un de leur camarade de chambre en enfilant sa robe, un énorme sourire placardé sur le visage.

"Vous ne comptiez quand même pas nous trahir ?" Demanda un deuxième en revenant de la salle de bain, une brosse à dents dans la bouche.

"Mais, Draco joue pour Gryffondor…" Rappela tristement l'ancien renne.

"Il a les Gryffondors pour l'encourager !" S'invita leur dernier camarade de chambre.

"Il a Ginny, ne t'inquiète pas." Le rassura Usopp. "Je suis sûr qu'il préfère mille fois être encouragé par Ginny. Et il y a aussi Harry."

"Oui, je suis sûr que c'est très encourageant d'avoir un ami qui saute de joie quand l'équipe ennemie marque !" Ricana le Poussoufle au dentifrice plein les dents.

"Cette fois-ci, on parviendra peut-être à lui faire comprendre les règles !" Espéra Chopper.

Usopp se retint de ramener son ami à la réalité. Parfois, c'était beau de rêver.

* * *

Gryffondor gagna cent soixante-douze à trente. Chopper en resta bloqué une bonne dizaine de minutes. Il n'arrivait pas à choisir s'il devait être content pour Sanji qui avait fait gagner sa maison, ou être triste pour sa propre maison qui avait perdu.

Finalement, il fut emporté par la joie de Luffy qui n'avait probablement rien compris, si ce n'était les explications très simplifiées de Dean.

"Draco nous a fait gagner."

* * *

Ce soir-là, il eut une grande fête non approuvée par le corps enseignant dans le dortoir Gryffondor, montrant tous les talents de voleurs de Fred et George qui avaient dévalisé la cuisine.

Nami pouvait être fière d'eux.

Mais, après la fête, il y allait avoir le match Serpentard contre Serdaigle, qu'aucun Gryffondor ne comptait rater. La victoire ou non des Serpentards allait impacter grandement leur compétition privée avec les Serpents.

* * *

Nami se complaisait sur son banc de spectateur, une tasse chaude entre les mains, regardant Zoro maltraiter avec un sourire satisfait les pauvres autres joueurs de Quidditch.

Mais, face à eux, ils avaient les Serdaigles. Doués d'une intelligence surhumaine (alias Franky), ils s'étaient préparés au match à leur façon. Tout d'abord, chez eux, le casque était de rigueur. Ils n'étaient pas fous. Ensuite, tout le monde était équipé d'un petit bouclier portatif. Ils avaient déjà vu Zoro jouer, et ils tenaient à leurs vies.

Ensuite, ils s'étaient encore amusés à potasser le règlement, cherchant des failles.

Ce qu'ils avaient trouvé.

Dès que le Vif d'Or apparut, le capitaine de Serdaigles sortit sa baguette magique et lança un sort sur le balai de leur attrapeur, lui donnant l'accélération qui lui manquait pour attraper la balle en or.

McGonagall siffla immédiatement l'arrêt du jeu.

"Vous n'avez pas le droit d'utiliser vos baguettes !" Tonna-t-elle.

Nami, l'écharpe bleu et blanche de Robin autour du cou, se redressa de la partie Serdaigle des gradins.

"Mais de quoi elle se mêle !"

Robin étouffa un rire en tournant la page de son livre, alors que Franky remontait ses lunettes de soleil qui lui servait de jumelle.

"On a tout prévu." Annonça-t-il avec classe.

En bas, sur le terrain, alors que les joueurs se posaient, une délégation Serdaigle émergea, un livre des règles entre les mains.

"Non, vous n'avez pas osé…" Commenta Nami en les voyant débattre avec la Directrice des Gryffondors.

* * *

"Ceci est parfaitement légal, professeur !" S'indigna un des Serdaigles de la délégation.

"L'usage des baguettes est interdite." Coupa sèchement la directrice, alors que les joueurs atterrissaient.

"Non," se permit une fille Serdaigle en ouvrant l'énorme livre dans ses bras, "le règlement dit qu' _il est permis de détenir une_ _baguette magique_ _sur le terrain à la condition qu'il n'en soit fait aucun usage, en quelque circonstance que ce soit, contre un joueur de l'équipe adverse, ou contre son balai, contre l'arbitre, contre l'une des balles, ou contre un spectateur.'_ "

"Or," continua le capitaine de l'équipe Serdaigle, "nous n'avons dérogé à aucune interdiction de cette règle."

"Si." Maintenu McGonagall en saisissant le livre. "Vous l'avez utilisé contre un balai."

"Oui, mais contre un balai _allié_." Précisa le capitaine. "Or, il est interdit de l'utiliser contre un balai _de l'équipe adverse_."

McGonagall fixa le règlement, le relit, puis, une fois sûre d'elle, elle montra la phrase exacte.

"Je regrette, mais le règlement n'indique pas qu'il n'est interdit que contre les balais de l'équipe adverse. Il parle uniquement de balai."

"Si, c'est le ' _son_ '." Expliqua le capitaine Serdaigle. "S'il s'agissait de tous les balais, il y aurait écrit ' _ou contre un balai_ '. Le ' _son_ ' se rapporte donc au joueur de l'équipe adverse."

" _Ou,_ " ajouta le Préfet Serdaigle, descendu défendre sa maison, "contre le propriétaire du balai. Il est vrai que cette phrase demeure ambigüe. Cependant, comme on ne se trouve dans aucun de ces deux cas de figure, notre équipe ne peut pas être disqualifiée pour manquement au règlement, à moins que vous n'ayez une autre faute à nous adjuger."

À bout d'arguments, McGonagall sortit sa baguette pour se lancer un sort de haut-parleur et annoncer la victoire des Serdaigles.

* * *

Nami était très contente de ne pas avoir joué ce jour-là. Flint avait ensuite piqué une crise, hurlant à la tricherie organisée et accusant le professeur McGonagall d'avoir été achetée.

Cachée sous l'écharpe de son amie, Nami marchait aux côtés de Robin, quand ils croisèrent la délégation Serdaigle, leur Préfet et le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil en les voyant, probablement étonné qu'une joueuse de Serpentard ait volontairement exposé son soutien aux Serdaigles dans un match contre sa maison, mais les Serpentards étaient réputés pour leurs trahisons.

"En tout cas, félicitation Hermione ! C'était une superbe idée que tu as eue là !" Sourit le capitaine Serdaigle, avant de caresser les cheveux de Robin dans un geste amical. Puis il passa son chemin, suivit de ses amis qui s'arrêtèrent tous pour donner une poignée de main ou une tape conviviale à l'archéologue.

Nami ne put que scruter du regard son amie.

C'est vrai après tout, personne n'avait jamais dit qu'il fallait jouer sur le terrain pour faire gagner son équipe.

* * *

Dumbledore avait trouvé le plan imparable pour retrouver sa pierre. Armé d'un masque de neutralité, il arpentait les couloirs, jusqu'à tomber sur sa première cible. Le timbré qui s'était fait renvoyer de Ilvermorny. Dumbledore le salua, comme tous les élèves avant lui, avant d'éternuer avec force. (Il était un très bon comédien.) Faisant semblant d'être tombé malade, et s'assurant d'avoir toute l'attention du jeune Serdaigle, il sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et fit glisser _accidentellement_ une fausse recette d'alchimie pour transformer le plomb en or avec la pierre philosophale.

Aimablement, le jeune Serdaigle lui ramassa le papier et le lui rendit.

"Vous avez fait tomber ça."

Dumbledore lui sourit en reprenant le papier, puis voyant que le jeune ne s'y intéressait pas, il fronça les sourcils.

"Mais qu'est-ce ?" Demanda-t-il en mettant ses lunettes sur son nez pour lire la fausse recette, montrant le dos de la feuille, qui affichait une fausse façon d'utiliser la pierre pour obtenir la vie éternelle sous le nez de son coupable numéro un. Les mots 'pierre philosophale' étaient marqués avec un feutre rouge, pour être sûrs que la proie de Dumbledore ne la manquerait pas.

Malheureusement, le jeune homme n'eut aucune réaction. Dumbledore décida donc que ce n'était pas lui qui avait la pierre.

"C'est une _super_ recette de potion, je crois." Lui indiqua le Serdaigle, pour l'aider, sentant que Dumbledore se faisait un peu vieux.

"Oui, tu as raison." Sourit aimablement le sorcier. "Je me souviens maintenant. Je perds un peu la mémoire ces temps-ci. Merci !"

Et Dumbledore disparut le plus vite possible, partant à la recherche de ses proies numéro 2. _Les jumeaux Weasley._ Ils auraient été capables d'envoyer la lettre demandant de l'argent à Flamel pour faire une blague.

* * *

C'était une catastrophe. Les examens arrivaient à une vitesse folle, et Luffy savait à peine faire sortir une étincelle de sa baguette. Même les professeurs le prenaient en pitié et lui donnaient des exercices personnels plus simples. Mais rien n'y faisait, Luffy n'aimait la magie que quand Sanji la faisait, lançant des sorts surpuissants et éclatants qui faisaient baver d'envie le petit élastique. Et si, au moins, à défaut d'être bon en pratique, il pouvait retenir les bases du théorique. Mais non, Luffy parvenait encore moins à se rappeler le nom d'un type de plante qu'il ne parvenait à tordre une cuillère avec sa baguette.

Sanji leva les yeux sur son capitaine, pour le voir lamentablement échouer à faire voler la plume cramée et déchiquetée que leur avait amenée Merry. Pour la sixième fois ce jour-là, Sanji attrapa le poignet de son capitaine et corrigea son mouvement et sa prononciation.

" _Wingardium Leviosa._ "

Sans grande énergie, Luffy répéta les mouvements et la prononciation, mais la plume ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

Sanji lâcha un soupir et abandonna son capitaine, pour se tourner vers Zoro qui était venu 'travailler' avec eux.

Sa baguette posée sur un verre d'eau, il se concentra, surprenant Sanji, puis tapota son verre.

" _Que ce vert d'eau se change en vert de rhum._ " Chuchota-t-il.

Puis l'eau changea de couleur et de texture, se transformant effectivement en rhum. Afin de vérifier qu'il avait bien réussi, Zoro dû ensuite boire son verre, quand le pied de Sanji coupa l'air où se trouvait précédemment sa tête. (Avant que Zoro n'esquive en fait).

"ON SAIT TOUS QUE TU LE CONNAIS CE SORT, ARRÊTE DE L'UTILISER !"

"Tu me cherches, cuistot de bas étage ?"

Les deux pirates se foudroyèrent du regard, électrisant presque l'air, quand, loin au-dessus d'eux une corde lâcha.

Un des immenses lustres du plafond s'était détaché, pile au-dessus de la tête de Luffy. Immédiatement, Sanji se retourna et lança un sort de lévitation pour stopper sa chute mortelle alors que Zoro avait sauté sur la table pour le trancher en deux, laissant les morceaux tomber de chaque côté de la table une fois que Sanji avait relâché son sort.

"MAIS POURQUOI TU T'EN ES MÊLÉ ?!" Hurla Sanji pendant que Zoro faisait disparaître son sabre.

"TU N'ÉTAIS PAS OBLIGÉ DE ME DÉRANGER ! J'AVAIS LA SITUATION PARFAITEMENT EN MAIN !"

"TU N'ES QU'UN ABRUTI SANS CERVELLE !"

"Tu vas voir qui est l'abruti." S'énerva Zoro, une lueur meurtrière dans son regard.

"Je t'attends." Cracha Sanji en levant une de ses jambes, sous le rire cristallin de Luffy, toujours heureux de se faire sauver par son équipage.

"ÇA SUFFIT !" Tonna alors une voix autoritaire.

Les professeurs McGonagall, Rogue et Quirrell, qui surveillaient la Grande Salle, étaient accourus pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait aucun blessé.

"Ça va, monsieur Potter ?" Demanda sa directrice en l'entendant rire. Il avait failli se recevoir le lustre sur la tête, mais, apparemment, ça ne le dérangeait pas trop. Ce n'était que la quatrième fois qu'il frôlait la mort à Poudlard. Sans compter toutes les fois où il utilisait la magie.

Luffy lui offrit son plus grand sourire. "Oui !"

Une fois encore, il avait été sauvé. McGonagall commençait à sérieusement songer à l'idée d'un garde du corps. Ah, mais il y avait apparemment monsieur Malfoy pour ça. Si on le lui avait dit cinq mois plus tôt, McGonagall n'y aurait pas cru.

Sortant sa baguette magique, McGonagall fit disparaître toute trace de l'incident, jetant un vague coup d'oeil au visage inexpressif de Rogue. Il avait regardé la corde, et Minerva était quasiment sûre que cet 'accident' était volontaire. Elle allait devoir en parler au Directeur.

* * *

"Luffy !" Appela Sanji en éteignant une cigarette sur le sol gelé de la forêt interdite. "Il commence à se faire tard ! Descend de cette licorne, on rentre !"

Luffy, chevauchant gaiment Uno, fit une moue.

"Mais je m'amuse bien !" Râla-t-il.

"C'est super." Ignora Sanji. "Alors maintenant, tu descends de là et on rentre !"

Luffy continua sa moue, mais obéit.

"Désolé Uno. Je te promets qu'on reviendra bientôt !"

Sanji ne s'y connaissait pas trop en animaux, mais Uno paraissait plutôt content d'être enfin libéré. Ce n'était probablement pas son rêve d'être chevauché toute la nuit par un cinglé élastique plus collant que la glu.

* * *

Tout excités, les jumeaux Weasley glissèrent sur le parquet de la Grande Salle pour s'installer devant Luffy et Sanji.

"Hey, vous connaissez la dernière ?" Demanda énergiquement Fred, alors que Nami et Robin s'installaient à côté d'eux, face à Dean et Seamus.

"Dumby perd la boule." Sourit George en s'emparant d'un croissant.

Usopp tapota l'épaule de Fred pour les inciter à se décaler sur le côté, permettant à la troupe Poussoufle de s'installer du côté opposé aux filles afin que Luffy reste au centre du groupe.

"Dumby perd la boule ?" Répéta innocemment Chopper en gobant un morceau de pain avant que Luffy ne l'attrape.

"Oui !" Reprit Fred, suivi par George.

"Il passe son temps à perdre un morceau de papier et ne se souvient jamais de ce qu'il y a écrit dessus !"

"Il devient sénile ?" Proposa Sanji en écrasant la main de son capitaine pour l'empêcher de toucher aux tartines des filles.

"Apparemment." Avoua Fred en mordant dans un croissant.

"C'est peut-être un papier qui fait perdre la mémoire." Proposa Usopp.

"Non," contredit George, "c'est une recette de potion. À base de pierre philosophale, à ce que j'ai retenu…"

Nami faillit s'étouffer avec son chocolat.

"Ouais, c'était écrit en gras et en rouge." Rit Fred. "Si ça se trouve, il court après cette pierre et passe son temps à oublier qu'il la cherche !"

"Une pierre d'amnésie." Rêva Seamus.

"Ça existe ?" Demanda Chopper en se tournant vers Brook.

"Yohohoho, pas la moindre idée !"

"Mais tu sais ce qu'on dit," intervint Sanji, "tu peux prouver que quelque chose existe, mais tu ne peux jamais prouver que quelque chose n'existe pas."

"Oh." Acquiesça, songeur l'ancien renne, en plongeant son nez dans son verre de jus d'orange.

Usopp, quant à lui, chercha à faire des signes discrets à Nami, mais celle-ci avait déjà compris les bases.

Dumbledore cherchait sa pierre.

D'un autre côté, il n'avait pas l'air de savoir qui l'avait. Et si ses techniques de recherche consistaient à se faire passer pour un fou, Nami allait y survivre.

* * *

Dumbledore se mordillait les ongles. Il avait utilisé sa _super_ technique sur la moitié des élèves de Poudlard, presque l'intégralité des Serpentards, et aucune trace de sa pierre ! Et en plus, il avait attrapé les tics de langage idiots du Serdaigle transféré. Mais où était-elle ?! Qui l'avait ?! Cette personne n'avait quand même pas pu passer son _super_ détecteur (ses mini-scènes) sans que Dumbledore s'en aperçoive ! Ou alors, les Serpentards devenaient vraiment virulents cette année ! Il allait devoir trouver une deuxième technique ! Et lui qui avait plutôt l'habitude de calculer ses plans des années à l'avance, il devait maintenant en trouver un dans l'urgence. Il n'était pas habitué.

Des coups sur la porte de son bureau l'éjectèrent de ses pensées, le forçant à reprendre consistance.

"Oui ?" Demanda-t-il le plus gentiment possible en cachant ses problèmes.

La porte s'ouvrit sur le professeur McGonagall qui fronçait les sourcils.

"Professeur Dumbledore, cela fait deux jours que je vous cherche !"

"Allons, Minerva, pas de ça avec moi, asseyez-vous." Insista-t-il en pointant la chaise face à lui.

Celle-ci obéit, sans rien perdre de sa droiture.

"Professeur, nous devons parler ! Déjà, votre comportement de ces derniers jours doit s'arrêter ! Les élèves murmurent dans votre dos, et on ne voudrait pas que votre 'folie' remonte jusqu'au Conseil d'Administration !"

"Voyons, Minerva." Tenta de la calmer Dumbledore en agitant ses mains en signe de paix.

"Il n'y a pas de _Minerva_ qui tienne !" S'énerva cette dernière. "Je n'ai jamais critiqué votre comportement, mais là, vous dépassez les bornes ! Vous avez oublié vos responsabilités ! Cela fait deux jours que je vous cherche partout ! Pour une _urgence_ !"

"Allons, je comprends." Abandonna Dumbledore en croisant ses mains sur la table. "Et quelle est cette urgence ?"

"C'est à propos du petit Potter." Expliqua McGonagall. "Il a encore frôlé un accident qui aurait pu s'avérer fatal. Au match de Quidditch, je voulais bien croire qu'il s'agissait d'un accident, mais il y a encore eu l'incident de la bibliothèque et celui de la Grande Salle. Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux ! Un des lustres millénaires est _tombé_! À l'emplacement même du jeune Potter ! Ça ne peut plus être des accidents."

"Harry va bien ?!" S'inquiéta immédiatement Dumbledore.

"Oui, il va bien." Rassura McGonagall. "Il n'a même pas une égratignure. Le jeune Malfoy et ses amis font un très bon travail de protection. Surtout pour des premières années."

Le vieux directeur poussa un soupir de soulagement. Si Harry mourait, qui allait affronter Voldemort ? Personne ne s'allierait derrière le petit Londubat, un simple Poussoufle. Et qu'en serait-il de la prophétie ? Celles-ci se réalisaient toujours, donc Potter devait survivre jusqu'au combat final, non ? En tout cas, quelqu'un semblait vouloir se débarrasser de lui. Était-ce par pure vengeance que Quirrell voulait le tuer, ou il a découvert que c'était Harry qui avait volé la pierre ? Non, ce n'était pas possible. Cet enfant était trop bête, il ne parvenait même pas à réaliser un simple sort de lévitation.

Mais peut-être que Draco l'avait volé, et la cachait sur Harry pour éloigner tous les soupçons. Et Quirrell avait découvert leur petit manège ! Mais oui, s'illumina Dumbledore, c'était parfaitement logique ! Mais comment Quirrell avait-il pu tout deviner avant lui ? Dumbledore était sûr que c'était uniquement parce que Quirrell avait un cerveau plus proche des Serpentards et comprenait mieux les stratégies des pourritures Malfoy. Même si le fils semblait tenter de dépasser son père, en essayant soit d'être le prochain maître des Ténèbres, soit de former Harry pour qu'il le devienne et Draco serait alors le bras droit du maître des Ténèbres, comme son père avant lui.

Dumbledore devait absolument empêcher ça !

"Professeur !" Appela McGonagall, sortant le vieux directeur de sa torpeur. "Nous devons prendre des mesures pour protéger le jeune Potter."

Dumbledore acquiesça. "Oui, je comprends, je vais m'en occuper. Vous pouvez y aller."

Les sourcils froncés, le professeur de métamorphose obéit néanmoins. Visiblement, elle allait devoir prendre les mesures elle-même.

* * *

Luffy arpentait joyeusement les couloirs de Poudlard, discutant énergiquement avec Zoro des derniers plats qu'il avait mangés, tendit que Sanji réfléchissait à côté d'eux. Il ne voyait aucun moyen pour que son capitaine réussisse les examens de fin d'année. Même avec une vie d'entraînement, Luffy ne retiendrait pas la moindre page de leurs manuels scolaires. Et il était une vraie catastrophe en manipulation. Il allait définitivement redoubler, si Poudlard acceptait de le garder une année supplémentaire. Sanji ne pourrait plus alors être à ses côtés pour le surveiller. Ils n'habiteraient même plus dans le même dortoir ! Le seul point positif était que Zoro était presque aussi catastrophique que lui, et qu'il redoublerait sûrement avec son capitaine. Mais Sanji préférait trouver un moyen pour que l'élastique passe en deuxième année, ou il mourra en essayant de garder un oeil sur cette pile électrique.

"Salut tout le monde !" Sourit Usopp en les rejoignant depuis un couloir adjacent.

Il reçut des salutations plus ou moins énergiques de ses amis, et les rejoint dans leur marche vers la Grande Salle. Luffy reprit sa conversation avec Zoro, laissant Usopp marcher à la hauteur de son cuisinier.

"Quelque chose ne va pas, Draco ?" S'informa le tireur d'élite en voyant sa mine songeuse.

Sanji leva ses yeux sur lui, puis glissa son regard vers Luffy, qui semblait entièrement pris dans sa conversation.

"J'ai peur qu'Harry ne parvienne pas à passer en deuxième année." Avoua-t-il.

Usopp se retourna pour lancer un coup d'oeil à son capitaine.

"Il est si mauvais que ça ?"

Sanji acquiesça en tripotant une cigarette. Ses réserves étaient presque vide, il allait devoir en racheter.

"C'est vrai que lire des livres n'a jamais été son fort." Commenta Usopp en se remémorant leur passé sur Grand Line. Puis, un éclat de génie le traversa. "Je sais ! Tu me laisserais le faire étudier ?"

Sanji haussa un sourcil. Après des mois à avoir tenté d'apprendre quelque chose au chapeauté, il avait misérablement échoué. Que voulait faire leur tireur ?

"Oui, si tu veux."

"Super !" Sourit Usopp en ouvrant les portes de la Grande Salle, pour aller s'installer à la table Poussoufle.

Ses amis le suivirent et s'assirent près de lui, Sanji sortant ses manuels, alors que Zoro attrapait un verre d'eau.

Une veine apparue sur le front du cuisinier qui décida d'ignorer le second de l'équipage.

"Oh non ! Il va encore falloir étudier !" Gemit Luffy en s'étalant sur sa table, déjà fatigué rien que d'y penser.

"Ne t'inquiète pas Harry." Sourit Usopp en se levant. "C'est le grand général Neville-sama qui va s'occuper de toi !"

Immédiatement, les yeux de Luffy se mirent à briller, fixant son ami debout sur son banc.

"Alors, d'abord, l'Histoire de la Magie ! Tout commença alors que le grand Neville que tu as devant toi était encore bébé…"

Usopp entreprit ainsi de lui raconter de nombreuses histoires, totalement inventées, auxquels il ajoutait les connaissances à savoir pour les examens. Luffy, totalement subjugué, buvait ses paroles, et les retiendrait sûrement jusqu'à la mort, comme la chanson de Sogeking qu'il connaissait sur le bout des doigts alors qu'il ne l'avait entendu qu'une seule fois.

Faites confiance à Usopp pour rendre les cours les plus ennuyeux totalement palpitants.

* * *

Flitwick tomba de sa chaise en lisant la copie du jeune Potter.

Aujourd'hui, il avait fait un devoir sur table, pour s'assurer que tous ses élèves avaient appris leurs sorts, et, à sa grande surprise, Harry n'avait pas rendu copie blanche. Ce n'était pas une copie remplie par des gribouillages non plus. Il avait bel et bien écrit des _réponses_. Interloqué, Fliwick s'était saisi de sa feuille et il s'était avéré que certaines réponses étaient même justes ! Mal écrite, avec plein de fautes d'orthographe, mais _juste_.

Ébahi, le professeur d'enchantement se releva en vitesse et courut dans le bureau adjacent au sien, celui du professeur McGonagall.

"Minerva, vous n'allez pas me croire !" Hurla-t-il en entrant dans son office.

* * *

Les notes de Luffy grimpèrent en flèche (de toute façon, elles ne pouvaient pas descendre) si soudainement, que plusieurs professeurs (notamment Rogue) pensaient qu'il avait découvert un moyen de tricher. Celui-ci avait pris des mesures drastiques. Lors des contrôles, il positionnait Harry loin du reste de la classe et de ses affaires, et le surveillait de près. Mais il n'avait toujours pas trouvé comment le petit Potter réussissait à tricher dans son dos. Et, sans preuve, McGonagall bloquait ses retraits de points. Même s'il était professeur, et, par définition, un tyran dans sa classe, il n'était pas autorisé à retirer des points à une maison pour cause de tricherie sans preuve.

Un jour, il avait failli découvrir son secret. À côté de lui, le professeur Flitwick avait chuchoté à son voisin, le professeur Binns, qu'il avait découvert comment Harry trichait.

Rogue avait tendu l'oreille, interressé.

Apparemment, Harry avait découvert _la_ technique ultime pour tricher sans n'être jamais attrapé.

Rogue s'était approché, intrigué.

 _Il apprenait ses cours,_ avait ri Flitwick.

Rogue n'était pas du tout amusé.

Quant au professeur McGonagall, elle tâchait de rester dans les environs du petit Potter, corrigeant ses copies dans la Grande Salle quand il y allait pour travailler avec ses amis. Enfin, 'travailler'… cela consistait plus à regarder le jeune Londubat s'agiter sur une table, racontant des histoires ou chantant des chansons en concert avec le petit Potter par moment. Mais McGonagall devait avouer qu'elle était impressionnée par les progrès d'Harry. Dès que l'héritier Londubat l'invitait à lancer un sort, Harry parvenait, presque miraculeusement, à le réussir.

En attendant, aucun autre incident n'était arrivé. Minerva ne savait pas si c'était sa présence qui calmait l'attaquant, s'il était à court d'idées ou s'il attendait le meilleur moment pour réussir son coup cette fois-ci.

* * *

"Hermione !"

Robin tourna la tête et sourit à Usopp qui accourrait vers elle.

"Neville." Le salua-t-elle le plus chaleureusement qu'elle pouvait. "Qu'y a-t-il ?"

"Je t'ai cherché partout !" S'exclama Usopp en se postant face à elle. "Tu as quelque chose de prévu là tout de suite ?"

Robin arqua un sourcil en levant son livre.

"Je comptais lire à la bibliothèque, pourquoi ?"

"Eh bien…" Hésita Usopp en se tournant les doigts. "Blaise et Draco ont un entraînement Quidditch, donc je dois garder Harry. Mais tu sais avec ce qui est arrivé dernièrement…"

Robin sourit en comprenant le train de pensée d'Usopp. Il craignait de ne pas être à la hauteur si leur capitaine subissait une autre tentative de meurtre. Bien que le professeur McGonagall semblait avoir décidé de le surveiller à partir de maintenant, Luffy ne pouvait pas être trop en sécurité.

"Finalement, je crois que je vais plutôt lire dans la Grande Salle." Sourit Robin pour rassurer Usopp qui leva un visage rempli de joie.

"Merci !"

Et il partit en courant récupérer le chapeau de paille, avant qu'il ne parte vivre une aventure tout seul.

Leur archéologue laissa s'échapper un éclat de rire alors que Merry se déposait délicatement sur son épaule.

"Direction la Grande Salle." Murmura la brune en faisant voleter son manteau avec grâce.

* * *

"Ah, je meurs de faim !" S'exclama Chopper en s'asseyant à côté d'Usopp, près de son capitaine.

Luffy, Usopp et Robin avaient travaillé à la table Poussoufle, et quand l'heure du dîner s'était approchée, aucun des deux invités n'avait bougé, si bien que Luffy et Robin étaient partis pour manger avec les Poussoufles. Cependant, sentant que Nami allait avoir besoin de compagnie une fois de retour de son entraînement, Robin s'excusa et les quitta pour s'installer chez les Serpentards. Ses trois amis secouèrent leurs mains pour la saluer, alors que Brook prenait sa place.

"Yohoho ! On va avoir Harry pour le repas ?" S'enquerra l'ancien squelette en rapprochant son assiette.

"Je crois bien." Avoua Chopper en s'éloignant discrètement, alors qu'Usopp sortait ses réserves piments.

"Manger ! Manger !" Tonnait Luffy en jouant avec ses couverts, lançant un rythme que ses amis suivirent rapidement.

"Manger ! Manger !" Chantèrent les quatre pirates en tapant sur la table.

Rogue ne put que lâcher un énorme soupir face aux quatre enfants. Mais pourquoi était-il devenu professeur déjà ?

À côté de lui, le professeur Quirrell tirait sa chaise pour s'installer à sa place, prêt à passer un autre dîner à bégayer vainement.

* * *

Quirrell prit un verre de vin, quand son regard croisa la mine heureuse du petit Potter. Comment quelqu'un qui passait son temps à frôler la mort pouvait-il être aussi heureux ?! Oui, Quirrell ne parvenait jamais à ses fins, mais il pouvait au moins avoir la délicatesse de se sentir en danger ! Ne serait-ce que quelques regards effrayés de tous les côtés ! Surtout que ni le mioche Malfoy, à la table des Gryffondors, ni l'autre taré perdu de Serpentard n'étaient à ses côtés !

Mais non, Harry Potter rayonnait de joie dans cet environnement qui ne lui souhaitait que la mort (principalement Quirrell et peut-être un peu Rogue, voire Dumbledore si ça aidait ses plans).

Énervé, Quirrell entreprit de le tuer encore une fois. Dumbledore n'était pas descendu ce soir, ayant sûrement trouvé une cigale plus intéressante que ses élèves qui n'étaient pas capables de suivre les consignes les plus basiques. Manger et ne s'associer qu'avec les enfants de leur maison, ce n'était quand même pas si compliqué ! Poudlard leur avait même associé des couleurs qu'ils portaient sur leur uniforme, histoire de leur mâcher le travail ! Mais non. En février, Harry James Potter n'avait toujours pas intégré cette consigne et s'asseyait à la première table qu'il trouvait. Ce n'était pourtant pas compliqué de comprendre qu'il n'était pas au bon endroit ! Il était le seul rouge au milieu d'un océan de jaune ! Il fallait quoi ? Que Poudlard repeigne les tables pour qu'il comprenne ?

Fulminant, Quirrell tourna un regard autour de la table des professeurs, et vit le professeur McGonagall qui veillait. La vieille femme refusait de lâcher la semelle de Potter tant qu'elle le pouvait. Elle empêchait Quirrell de remplir sa besogne ! Mais ne voyait-elle pas qu'elle le gênait ? Il était sûr qu'elle le faisait intentionnellement.

Cherchant une tentative de meurtre qui n'attirerait pas l'attention de toute la table des professeurs, il fixa le sourire resplendissant du déplaisant Potter, quand une idée germa dans son esprit.

Aujourd'hui, personne ne pourra sauver ce gêneur.

" _Hanc aquam vertitur cyanide._ " Murmura-t-il imperceptiblement.

* * *

Brook engouffra sa cuisse de dinde juste à temps pour empêcher son capitaine de la lui voler. Il n'était pas habitué à participer aux batailles des nourritures, ayant été un squelette à l'époque qui n'avait pas besoin de manger, mais maintenant qu'il était de retour dans un corps de chair et de sang, il devait se battre bec et ongle pour protéger son assiette.

C'était plus amusant qu'il ne le croyait. Il lui était même arrivé d'essayer de piquer lui aussi dans l'assiette de son capitaine, mais il n'avait jamais réussi. Il fallait dire que très peu de la nourriture qu'ingérait le chapeau de paille passait par son assiette. Pourquoi y faire une halte si l'élastique pouvait les manger directement ?

Brook rit alors que Cédric lui envoyait un faux regard noir. Il montrait un mauvais exemple aux petits.

Chopper lui lança un regard. Bien mal lui en prit, car son aile disparut entre le moment où il avait planté sa fourchette dedans et le moment où il refermait sa mâchoire sur ladite fourchette.

"Harry !" Grogna le médecin en se jetant sur son ami pour reprendre son bien. Mais c'était trop tard, alors il se rassit sagement à sa place, en prenant un peu de purée. Son odorat le titillait un petit peu alors qu'il cherchait l'origine des effluves d'amande amère. Un ingrédient secret qu'auraient ajouté les cuisiniers ? De toute façon, Chopper ignorait quelles étaient les recettes des plats qu'il mangeait, mais il était à peu près sûr qu'il n'avait jamais senti cette odeur auparavant, alors qu'ils avaient déjà mangé les plats qu'ils avaient sous les yeux. En plus, l'odeur était apparue soudainement, sans aucune raison.

Chopper fronça les sourcils. Cette odeur, il y avait quelque chose qu'il oubliait… Mais quoi ? Elle semblait provenir de sa droite. Il tourna la tête sur Luffy qui piquait dans l'assiette d'Usopp puis, les yeux exorbités, cracha des flammes.

"Hé hé !" Sourit le tireur. "Que penses-tu de mes super Nagas Bhut Jolokia ? Des piments encore plus forts que le tabasco !"

Apparemment, ils avaient eu un certain effet sur l'élastique qui se jeta sur son verre d'eau.

C'est alors que le cerveau de Chopper percuta.

"NE BOIS PAS ÇA !" Hurla-t-il en lançant sa main sur le verre avant qu'il ne touche les lèvres de son capitaine.

Le verre tomba, bousculé, avant de se briser par terre et de déverser son contenu sur le carrelage.

"C'est du cyanure." Fini avec une voix faible l'ancien renne.

Luffy, expirant fortement à cause du piment qu'il avait avalé, semblait sur le point de mourir.

"Prends plutôt ça !" S'agita Chopper en tendant son propre verre au chapeau de paille.

Luffy l'attrapa immédiatement et le but d'une traite.

Chopper fut content d'avoir eu le temps d'intervenir. Son capitaine aurait sûrement descendu tout son verre avant de s'apercevoir qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'eau, et serait mort sur le coup.

Le silence qui avait suivi le bruit cristallin du verre brisé s'échappa rapidement, alors que les conversations reprenaient. Seuls quelques pirates inquiets gardèrent le silence.

Quant à Quirrell, il contrôlait sa rage interne. Vraiment, un foutu _Poussoufle_ de huit ans avait, encore une fois, fait rater sa tentative de meurtre. Est-ce que tout Poudlard jouait dans le camp de la saleté de Potter ?! Est-ce qu'il y avait encore un élève qui ne s'était pas mis en travers de ses plans ?! La prochaine génération s'annonçait des plus irritantes ! Une fois son maître ressuscité, Quirrell s'assurera que tous ces élèves meurent, brûlés dans les décombres que deviendra Poudlard.

* * *

"Il faut vraiment qu'on découvre qui essaye de tuer Harry !" S'exclama Nami, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine, assise sur une chaise dans une salle déserte.

"Mais on n'a aucun indice." Continua Usopp, assis à l'envers sur une autre chaise, non loin.

"Du poison ?" Réfléchis Sanji en levant les yeux au plafond, une cigarette allumée entre les dents. "Ça va devenir plutôt dur à surveiller."

"Qu'attend-il pour venir se battre comme un homme ?!" Grogna Zoro, son sabre gainé à ses côtés, un seul oeil ouvert, par habitude ou par flemmardise, personne ne savait.

"Yohoho, mais il doit bien laisser des indices !" Réfléchi Brook en se balançant sur sa chaise.

"Peut-être que je pourrais créer une super machine qui devine les meurtriers !" Réfléchit Franky, assis en tailleur sur le sol. "Qui pourrait identifier les propriétaires des empreintes par exemple."

"On est dans le monde de la magie." Rappela Sanji. "Les gens ne tuent plus ni à l'arme blanche, ni avec des armes à feu."

Franky se mit à déprimer dans son coin, désolé que son idée leur soit totalement inutile.

"En tout cas, j'en connais un qui n'est pas déphasé par les tentatives de meurtre." Commenta Usopp en regardant son capitaine jouer sagement dans un coin avec Chopper.

"Et une qui s'amuse au plus haut point." Ajouta Nami en se tournant pour fixer Robin qui resplendissait dans son coin, un livre sur les genoux.

"Je me demande ce que va être le prochain essai ? Lui jeter des serpents venimeux dessus ? L'étrangler ?" Réfléchit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Nami blanchit. L'archéologue savait-elle qui était l'assassin ? Elle était capable de garder le secret parce que c'était plus amusant. D'un autre côté, tant qu'elle n'allait pas murmurer des techniques mortels à l'oreille de l'assassin pour pimenter les choses, Nami pouvait s'avérer chanceuse. C'était la façon de Robin de montrer qu'elle était dans leur camp.

"Alors, que fait-on ?" Demanda Usopp en se tournant vers la pâle imitation d'un cercle.

"Il faut demander au capitaine." Pointa Zoro, respectueux de la hiérarchie.

Usopp se tourna vaguement vers l'élastique qui avait entrepris de chatouiller Chopper jusqu'à ce qu'il explose.

"Il n'a pas l'air très intéressé." Commenta le tireur.

"Yohohoho." Rit Brook en avalant une gorgée de thé. "L'ennemi ne mérite même pas son attention."

"Alors on continue ce qu'on faisait." Décida Zoro en se levant. "On protège notre capitaine."

Et, comme pour dissoudre l'assemblée, il sortit dans le couloir pour retourner à sa chambre.

"Ah ! Attends !" S'exclama Nami en courant à sa poursuite. "Notre dortoir est de l'autre côté !"

Robin s'esclaffa de rire, à cause de la routine de cette saynète, ou de la super nouvelle idée de mort atroce qu'elle avait imaginée, Usopp ne savait pas, avant de se lever en refermant son livre dont elle n'avait pas lu la traitre ligne, et se leva jusqu'à la porte.

"Bonne nuit." Souhaita-t-elle avant de disparaître en direction de la bibliothèque.

Usopp en déduisit qu'il était tant de partir. Le couvre-feu approchait, et Sanji s'était déjà levé pour récupérer son capitaine.

"Allez Harry, on rentre."

Celui-ci fit une moue boudeuse. Il s'amusait bien ici.

"Je sais !" S'exclama alors Franky en sortant des feuilles et un stylo de sa chemise. "Si je remplace le moteur à turboréaction avec…" Commença-t-il en griffonnant activement sur ses papiers. "…en se mélangeant avec le liquide des freins, je devrais pouvoir…"

"Yohoho, ça à l'air très joli." Commenta par dessus son épaule Brook, en regardant les schémas dont il ne comprenait rien.

"Je m'en vais immédiatement les réaliser !" Se leva brusquement Franky, en attrapant tous ses papiers, avant de partir en courant vers sa chambre. Il avait hâte d'en connaître les résultats, et laissa plusieurs feuilles abandonnées tomber à sa suite.

"Je vais lui ramener ses brouillons." Se proposa Brook en ramassant les feuilles abandonnées. "On se retrouve au dortoir !"

Usopp acquiesça en souriant, avant se tourner vers ses amis restants. Apparemment, Luffy et Sanji allaient les ramener à leur dortoir.

* * *

Dumbledore avait (plus ou moins discrètement) épié les mouvements du petit Malfoy. Celui-ci allait en classe, écoutait les professeurs, prenait des notes qu'il partageait ensuite avec Harry, le forçait à réviser, et le déposait entre les mains de l'héritier Londubat à chaque fois qu'il avait un entraînement de Quidditch.

Son comportement des plus irréprochables était louche. Il avait forcément des intentions cachées. Il était une carbone copie de Lucius, alors il ne pouvait pas se comporter comme un mélange de Gryffondor-Serdaigle parfais. Tout ceci ne pouvait être qu'une comédie. Et quelle meilleure raison d'avoir mis au point cette comédie que pour garder la pierre philosophale ? Maintenant, Dumbledore en était sûr ! Comme il avait cerné Voldemort à l'époque où il était au lycée, il sentait que le petit Malfoy voulait doubler l'ancien maître des Ténèbres. C'est pour ça qu'il s'accrochait à son meurtrier ! Pour être plus puissant, et pour ne pas être détruit pour les mêmes raisons. Une fois Harry dans son camp, qui allait l'arrêter ? Les Weasley ? Les jumeaux étaient absolument intenables et Ginny avait fini à Serpentard. Ron Weasley serait donc la carte de secours de Dumbledore. Mais il préférait Harry, au moins, avec lui, il ne devait pas supporter ses parents.

Bref, Dumbledore se perdait. Il ne savait pas où l'héritier Malfoy avait caché la pierre. Tous les signes indiquaient que c'était Harry qui l'avait, mais il ne pouvait consciemment pas fouiller le petit brun sans éveiller des soupçons.

Il devait trouver un moyen de se retrouver seul à seul avec le garçon. Et vu l'armée de première année qui se le passait, ce n'était pas près d'arriver. Ils avaient même des tours de garde ! Ils avaient vraiment tous le même âge ?

* * *

Luffy et Zoro avançaient d'un pas joyeux vers la forêt quand Nami les rattrapa.

"Hey vous deux ! Je peux savoir où vous allez ?!" S'écria-t-elle, fulminant de colère.

Elle discutait tranquillement avec Robin, quand elle les avait vus se diriger vers la forêt interdite.

"Dans la forêt !" Répliqua avec joie Luffy, comme s'il n'avait toujours pas compris que, comme son nom l'indiquait, elle était _interdite_. Ce qui était probablement le cas. Il y allait tellement souvent de toute façon.

"Il en est hors de question !" S'exclama-t-elle alors que Robin arrivait derrière elle, en marchant avec calme.

"Pourquoi ?" Demanda Luffy avec une moue boudeuse.

"Tss, elle veut juste tuer notre amusement." Commenta Zoro en fronçant les sourcils. Comment pouvait-elle interrompre son bel après-midi avec son capitaine, maintenant que Sanji n'était enfin plus dans leurs pattes ?

"Je ne veux pas juste 'tuer votre amusement' ! Et si vous essayiez de suivre un peu les règles, je n'aurais pas besoin de vous surveiller toute la journée !" Hurla Nami.

"On peut très bien se débrouiller tout seul." Grogna Zoro.

"Ce n'est pas du tout ce que je vois !" Ajouta Nami, les poings sur les hanches. "Alors maintenant—"

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" Demanda avec sa grosse voix hirsute Hagrid. "Je peux savoir ce que vous faites là ?" Demanda-t-il en haussant ses épais sourcils. Les élèves étaient bien trop près de la forêt à son goût.

Tout fier, Luffy répondit énergiquement.

"On va explorer la f—"

"Vous rendre visite !" Coupa Nami en marchant sur le pied de son capitaine. "Harry nous disait justement que cela faisait longtemps qu'on ne vous avait pas rendu visite !"

Touché par l'attention, Hagrid s'éclaira soudainement.

"Oh, c'est gentil à vous ! Penser à rendre visite à votre bon vieux Hagrid ! Malheureusement, ma cabane n'est pas vraiment prête à vous recevoir…"

"Ça ne fait rien !" Assura Nami en souriant. "On se fera tout petit !" Si elle ne les invitait pas immédiatement chez Hagrid, elle était sûre que Luffy et Zoro allaient disparaître dans la forêt. "Et vous allez bien nous offrir un petit chocolat chaud au vu du temps ?" Ajouta-t-elle en faisant ses plus beaux yeux de biche.

Luffy percuta immédiatement.

"Chocolat chaud ?! En avant !" S'exclama-t-il en filant vers la cabane du garde-chasse.

Hagrid soupira en baissant les armes. Il n'avait aucun moyen de refuser le gîte aux enfants.

"Manipulatrice." Murmura Zoro en voyant son capitaine foncer à coeur perdu dans le piège de la rouquine.

"Merci !" Sourit cette dernière en tirant la langue de manière coquine, heureuse que son plan ait fonctionné.

* * *

Hagrid ouvrit la porte de sa maison aux enfants qui rentrèrent les uns après les autres se réchauffer avec le feu de la cheminée.

Mais il ne fallut pas plus de temps pour que Luffy remarque la chose qui n'était pas à sa place.

"C'est quoi ça ?" Piailla-t-il gaiement en s'approchant du dragonneau endormi sur un placard.

"Oh, ça, c'est Norbert !" Se jeta Hagrid en fermant la porte derrière lui, ôtant l'animal des mains du chapeau de paille. "Attention, il peut parfois brûler !"

Et, comme pour illustrer ses propos, l'animal éternua une gerbe de feu sur la barbe déjà bien attaquée du garde forestier. "Oh là !" S'exclama ce dernier en tâchant d'éteindre le feu sur sa barbe.

" _Perniciem_." Articula clairement Robin en faisant un petit signe avec sa baguette, éteignant le feu naissant.

"Merci Hermione." Sourit Hagrid.

Celle-ci lui miroita son expression.

"Un dragon !" S'exclama Nami en prenant sa main contre sa figure. "Je n'arrive pas à y croire."

Hagrid réinstalla le dragonneau dans sa main, comme s'il s'agissait de son fils, le laissant fixer Luffy qui ne le lâchait pas des yeux.

Zoro haussa les épaules, étalé sur deux chaises. "Je ne vois pas le problème."

"Tu ne vois pas le problème ?!" S'étonna Nami, effrayant Norbert qui se recroquevilla dans la main du demi-géant.

"Attention Ginny !" S'exclama Hagrid. "Tu fais peur à Norbert !"

"Je fais peur à un dragon." Nota vaguement Nami en lançant un coup d'oeil sur Luffy qui se léchait les lèvres. "Mais vous vous rendez compte que dans près d'une semaine, il sera probablement aussi grand que votre maison ?!"

Hagrid rapprocha le petit animal de son torse, l'éloignant de l'expression affamée de Luffy.

"Mais… J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un dragon…"

"Alors il fallait choisir un autre métier !" S'exclama Nami. "Vous ne pouvez pas élever un dragon à quelques mètres d'une école ! Et s'il mettait le feu à la forêt ? Sans parler des lois, puisque tout le monde semble se ficher complètement la législation…" Il allait sans dire qu'étant des pirates, ils avaient presque brisé tous les codes de leur ancien monde.

"Mais, que veux-tu que j'en fasse ?" Demanda, au bord des larmes, Hagrid, en rapprochant Norbert de sa figure. "Il est si petit. Il ne peut pas survivre sans moi."

"Je suis sûre qu'il fera un très bon ragout." Proposa Robin en posant le livre qu'elle lisait sur ses genoux.

"En ragout ?!" Répéta, outré, Hagrid en resserrant sa prise sur son bébé. " _Vous voulez_ _manger_ _Norbert_ ?!"

"Bien cuit, je suis sûr qu'il doit être excellent." Sourit machiavéliquement Zoro, ses yeux étincelants d'une lueur meurtrière.

Hagrid recula jusqu'à rencontrer les pierres froides des murs de sa hutte. Norbert n'était pas en sécurité ici.

"Ça suffit !" Cria Luffy. "On ne mangera pas Norbert."

Zoro et Robin cessèrent de fixer le petit animal avec appétit, au plus grand soulagement d'Hagrid.

"Il n'est pas encore assez gros." Finit-il en laissant de la bave couler le long de sa mâchoire.

Les sourires troublants de Zoro et Robin revinrent, pour la plus grande frayeur d'Hagrid.

"J-Je comprend !" Pleura ce dernier. "On ne peut pas garder Norbert ici !" Lança-t-il à l'égard de Nami, comme pour lui demander une solution pour sauver le pauvre petit.

Si Nami ne connaissait pas si bien ses camarades, elle aurait presque pu croire qu'ils avaient inventé leur saynète pour décider Hagrid. Malheureusement, elle savait parfaitement qu'ils étaient sincères.

C'est alors que des coups sur la porte d'entrée gelèrent Hagrid. Il se tourna dans tous les sens, cherchant où cacher le dragonneau pour que le nouveau venu ne le voie pas, mais aussi pour que les cinglés de première année ne le mangent pas pendant qu'il avait le dos tourné. Finalement, à court de solutions, il engouffra Norbert dans sa veste en lui ordonnant de rester sage, avant d'aller ouvrir la porte.

"Qui est là ?"

Devant lui se trouvait le petit Londubat, la chouette d'Harry perchée sur les épaules.

"Merry m'a dit qu'Harry et Blaise étaient là." S'expliqua le Poussoufle.

"Usopp !" S'exclama joyeusement Luffy, avant d'avoir été interrompu par quiconque.

Ce dernier vira rouge.

"Moi, c'est Neville…" Corrigea-t-il vainement, mais il fut heureux lorsque Luffy décala Hagrid pour le faire entrer dans la cabane.

"Viens ! On va boire du chocolat chaud ! D'ailleurs, il est où le mien ?" Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Hagrid qui se retenait de hurler. Norbert l'avait mordu.

Usopp entra dans la hutte, laissant Merry voleter auprès de son capitaine et s'installer sur sa tête.

"Il fait bon ici !" Remarqua-t-il en fermant la porte et en retirant son manteau.

"C'est parce qu'Hagrid élève un dragon." Expliqua Luffy. "Nami pense qu'on pourra le manger dans une semaine."

"Je n'ai jamais dit ça !" S'exclama la rouquine en se levant soudainement alors qu'Hagrid sortait l'animal de sa veste, en secouant une main dans un espoir vain de dissiper sa douleur.

"Un dragon ?!" Releva Usopp en faisant tomber son manteau par terre sous la surprise, pour être purement ignoré.

"Si." Contredit Zoro, les yeux fermés. "Tu as dit qu'il serait plus gros que la maison dans une semaine."

"Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il sera bon à manger !" S'énerva la rouquine.

"C'est vrai, Harry." S'ajouta Robin en tournant une page de son livre. "Il pourra encore grandir après. Je pense qu'il aura atteint sa taille adulte vers deux ans."

"Deux ans ?" Gémit l'élastique, assis en tailleur sur sa chaise. "Mais je ne pourrais jamais attendre aussi longtemps."

"Ça tombe bien !" Gronda Hagrid en éteignant le début d'un feu sur sa veste. "Puisque personne ne va manger Norbert !"

"Il s'appelle Norbert ?" Demanda Usopp en s'approchant du dragonneau dans les mains d'Hagrid. "Enchanté ! Moi, c'est Neville." Il fit mine de s'approcher de l'animal avant de se rétracter pour prendre place à côté de Nami. S'occuper des animaux, c'était le rôle de Chopper. Lui, il s'occupait des plantes.

"Et du coup ? Il va se passer quoi ?" Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Nami.

"Hagrid a reconnu que la place de Norbert n'était peut-être pas parmi nous." Expliqua cette dernière en envoyant un regard en coin aux autres membres de l'équipage. Usopp comprit immédiatement en voyant leurs sourires carnassiers. "Alors, on cherche un moyen de s'en débar— de l'envoyer en sécurité."

Usopp hocha la tête. Effectivement, si Hagrid ne voulait pas que son dragon finisse au menu de Poudlard, il valait mieux le renvoyer chez les siens.

"Mais tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais un frère qui étudiait les dragons en Roumanie ?" Demanda Usopp.

Nami se redressa soudainement. "Mais oui ! Charlie peut nous dire à combien on peut le vendre et même nous trouver un acheteur !"

"Il est hors de question qu'on vende Norbert !" Se débattit Hagrid.

"On ne peut rien faire…" Bouda la rouquine en grattant la table.

"On ne mange pas et on ne vend pas Norbert !" S'exclama Hagrid, serrant le petit dragon contre lui.

Les quatre pirates qui s'étaient invités dans la hutte poussèrent des grognements de déplaisir.

Usopp avait définitivement bien fait de venir, pensa-t-il.

"Non, je pensais plutôt à lui _donner_ le dragon pour qu'il s'en occupe." Développa-t-il.

C'était étrange comme un tout petit mot rendait la phrase d'Usopp si ennuyante.

"Si tu veux." Abandonna Nami. "Mais dans ce cas, il faut qu'Hagrid nous paye pour mettre son protégé en sécurité ! C'est la moindre des choses !" Déclara-t-elle avec des Gallions à la place des yeux.

"Je ne vais pas vous payer pour le mettre en sécurité alors que c'est vous qui représentez un danger !" S'exclama Hagrid.

Les yeux de Nami cessèrent de briller.

"Ça se tient." Reconnu Usopp en devinant qu'il n'aurait jamais son chocolat chaud.

"Mais tu es dans quel camp ?!" S'énerva la navigatrice.

"Visiblement, pas celui des estomacs ni de la cupidité." Avoua Usopp.

Nami soupira.

"D'accord. Je vais envoyer une lettre à mon frère pour lui demander de mettre votre dragon à l'abri. _Gratuitement_." Insista-t-elle, comme si ça lui arrachait le coeur. Ce qui était le cas.

"Alors pas de dragon au repas ?" Gémit Luffy en envoyant un regard triste au dragonneau.

" _Non_ _!_ " S'exclama Hagrid.

"Ne t'inquiète pas," rassura Zoro en ouvrant un oeil, "je suis sûr qu'on rencontra un dragon un jour ou l'autre, sans personne pour nous interdire de le manger."

"J'ai hâte !" Sourit Robin.

"Timbrés." Murmura Hagrid en serrant Norbert contre lui.

* * *

"Un dragon ?" Écouta Sanji, allongé sur son lit pendant que Luffy lui racontait tout ce qui était arrivé pendant son absence. Ce qui était plutôt rare, mais il fallait dire que Luffy avait une certaine idée derrière la tête. "Eh bien, je connaîtrais bien quelques recettes… Mais je dois avouer que je ne m'y suis jamais trop entraîné. Trouver de la viande de dragon sur le commerce reste un peu dur." Et son père n'aimait pas le voir en cuisine aussi, mais c'était un détail. "Oui, je pourrais te cuisiner un certain nombre de plat à base de dragon."

Luffy saliva en l'entendant, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

"Ah, mais Hagrid a refusé qu'on le mange." Ajouta-t-il, dépité.

"Il compte en faire quoi ?" Chercha Sanji. Il n'allait quand même pas l'élever à côté de l'école.

"Il va le donner à Nami pour qu'elle le passe à son frère, je crois. C'est pas juste, moi aussi j'en veux…"

Sanji haussa un sourcil, mais laissa passer. Luffy n'en savait probablement pas plus que ce qu'il avait déjà dit.

* * *

"Ouvrez vos livres à la page trente-cinq." Commanda le professeur McGonagall en regardant ses élèves s'installer. Puis elle se tourna vers Luffy. "Monsieur Potter, vous êtes convoqué dans le bureau du directeur. Vous êtes donc exempté de cours."

Luffy fixa la directrice de sa maison. Il n'avait rien compris à ses ordres.

Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, et sachant qu'il était lent d'esprit, la professeur de métamorphose simplifia.

"Allez dans le bureau du directeur."

Luffy comprit finalement ce qui lui était demandé et se leva, alors que Sanji levait la main.

"Puis-je l'y accompagner ?"

Ah oui, Potter était incapable de se repérer dans Poudlard. Et puis, de toute façon, il fallait un mot de passe pour entrer dans le bureau du directeur.

"Inutile, je vais l'y amener. Surveillez la classe pendant mon absence, monsieur Malfoy."

Sanji acquiesça avec inquiétude alors que Luffy le saluait avec un grand sourire en quittant la pièce, à la suite de sa directrice de maison.

Qu'est-ce que le directeur lui voulait ?

"Tss ! Laisser un Malfoy aux commandes, McGonagall est vraiment folle." Critiqua Ron en fusillant du regard le cuisinier.

"Je ne vois pas le problème !" Défendit Seamus en se retournant pour faire face au rouquin.

"Vous ne le voyez pas ?! Mais ce type est un escroc ! Il n'a pas sa place à Gryffondor ! Dès que McGonagall a lu son nom, il aurait dû être envoyé à Serpentard !"

"Et c'est pour empêcher ce genre de jugement qu'on a le choixpeau." Ajouta Dean. "Tu sais, on n'est pas obligé de finir comme ses parents."

"Et puis, c'est une bonne chose qu'on ait Draco, qui se serait occupé d'Harry sinon ?" Continua Seamus, qui se sentait incapable d'assumer une telle charge.

"Et voilà !" S'exclama le rouquin. "Vous vous êtes complètement laissés manipuler par lui ! Je suis sûr qu'Harry aurait très bien appris à se débrouiller tout seul si il n'avait pas sans cesse Draco sur les talons !"

"Je pense plutôt qu'il serait complètement largué et malheureux." Commenta Seamus. "Au moins, il aurait toujours Neville pour le faire travailler."

"Voire, déjà mort…" Ajouta très bas Dean, pour ne pas être entendu.

Mais leur discussion fut coupée par la porte qui s'ouvrit violemment sur le professeur McGonagall.

"Le cours peut reprendre."

* * *

Dumbledore regarda Harry qui s'agitait sur sa chaise, regardant un peu partout. Il avait trouvé trop cool le passage secret qui menait au bureau du directeur, et comptait bien partir à la recherche de tous les passages du même type qu'il pourrait trouver au château.

Dumbledore s'éclaircit doucement la langue pour attirer l'attention d'Harry avant qu'il ne saute sur la première chose indéterminée de la pièce, et commence à poser des questions. Dumbledore savait qu'il ne s'arrêterait jamais car il y avait plein de choses à commenter dans son bureau, et Minerva lui avait demandé d'être bref. Harry avait beau réussi à miraculeusement augmenter ses notes, il avait encore et toujours besoin d'aller en cours.

"Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait venir si soudainement, Harry." Commença doucement Dumbledore avec une voix de grand-père. "Mais je voulais m'assurer que tu n'avais aucun problème avec le jeune Draco Malfoy."

"Draco ?" Répéta Harry, montrant qu'il suivait ce que disait le directeur et qu'il savait de qui il parlait.

"Oui," continua Dumbledore. "Je me disais que ça devait être dur, mais aussi très courageux de ta part de te lier d'amitié avec le fils d'un de ceux qui ont tué tes parents."

"Tué qui ?"

"Tes parents, Harry."

"J'ai des parents ?"

"Tu _avais_." Précisa Dumbledore. "Ils sont morts en te protégeant."

"Oh, c'est gentil." Commenta Harry en s'agitant sur sa chaise.

"Oui, et donc, je me demandais si tout allait bien entre toi et le petit Malfoy. Il ne te force pas à traîner avec lui, quand même ?"

Harry pencha sa tête sur le côté.

"Pourquoi il ferait ça ?"

"Oh, tu sais, on ne sait jamais. Pour la renommé ? Pour t'atteindre plus facilement si cela s'avérait nécessaire ? Il y a tellement de possibilités."

Dumbledore sourit intérieurement en plantant la première graine du doute dans le cerveau d'Harry.

"Et puis, sa présence à Gryffondor est étrange. T'a-t-il déjà raconté avoir arnaqué le choixpeau ?"

Et hop ! Discrètement, Dumbledore faisait ses recherches.

Harry secoua sa tête, ne voyant pas de quoi le directeur parlait.

"Ce n'est rien alors. Juste des suppositions." Se rétracta ce dernier, pour paraître plus gentil et faire monter le doute dans la cervelle d'Harry. "Sinon, je me demandais, Draco t'aurait-il déjà donné quelque chose à garder ? Comme une petite pierre ?"

Une fois encore, Harry secoua négativement sa tête.

"Et tu n'as jamais trouvé par inadvertance une petite pierre dans tes affaires ?" Continua le directeur.

Harry fit signe que non.

Le petit Malfoy avait dû bien la cacher pour qu'Harry ne s'en aperçoive pas.

"Hé bien, je suis désolé de t'avoir dérangé pour rien." Finit piteusement et chaleureusement le directeur. "Il va falloir que tu retournes en cours, sinon le professeur McGonagall va m'arracher les cheveux pour avoir mis un de ses élèves en échec !" Finit-il pour rire en se levant, imité par Harry. "Si tu as un quelconque problème, n'hésite pas à venir me voir pour en parler !"

Harry acquiesça en sortant du bureau et en s'engageant dans l'escalier en colimaçon. C'était l'heure d'explorer !

* * *

 **Finish pour aujourd'hui ! Ça manque un peu de cliffhunger ces derniers temps... Probablement parce qu'on se rapproche de la fin d'une année ! D'ailleurs, j'ai lu le tome deux pour me préparer à la suite de l'histoire, et Ron est vraiment super chou avec sa soeur ! J'étais touché ! Même Percy ! Vraiment, je me suis senti coupable du mauvais rôle que je lui attribue...**

 **Laisser une review s'il vous plaît ! *Yeux de chatons***


	11. Dumby nous manque

**Pas d'inquiétude ! J'ai la situation bien en main ! Vous n'allez pas réussir votre fin d'année 2017 ! Me voici pour tout gâcher ! Merci, merci, je savais que vous comptiez sur moi !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Sanji grogna. Pour convoquer les élèves, il y avait du monde, mais dès qu'il s'agissait de les ramener à leur salle de classe, il n'y avait plus personne !

Il tourna à un angle du couloir en suivant la lueur verte qui sortait de sa baguette.

La prochaine fois, il demandera à Luffy de ne pas bouger tant qu'il ne sera pas venu le chercher. Mais comme si Luffy allait gentiment rester en place en attendant que son cuisinier vienne le cueillir ! L'élastique allait forcément sentir la nécessité de partir en vadrouille le plus loin possible !

"Il est si gros ?!" S'exclama une voix dans le couloir.

Sanji pressa ses pas en entendant son capitaine.

"Le Pansedefer ukrainien ?" Rit une voix féminine que Sanji reconnu comme celle de Robin. "Oui, il est le plus grand de tous les dragons. Un seul de ces spécimens adultes permettrait à Draco de nous nourrir pendant deux semaines."

"Deux semaines ?!" S'exclama Luffy qui bavait, accroupi sur une chaise à l'envers, face à Robin, assise confortablement, un énorme ouvrage sur les Créatures magiques ouvert sur ses genoux.

Par égard pour la jeune fille, Sanji se retint de hurler tout sa colère sur son capitaine. À la place, il alla se poster devant elle avec délice pour lui baiser la main.

"Hermione ! C'est un plaisir de te voir !"

"Bonjour Draco." Lança en retour la brune.

"Et où est-ce qu'on peut les trouver ?!" Demanda Luffy, son visage tordu par l'excitation.

"Hé bien, comme leur nom l'indique, ils se trouvent principalement en Ukraine." Robin ferma son livre et sortit une feuille et un crayon de ses poches. Elle griffonna rapidement sur le papier avant de le tourner vers son capitaine. "Là, c'est l'Angleterre, là où nous sommes." Indiqua-t-elle en pointant un tracé isolé. "Ici se trouvent plusieurs pays Européens, et, finalement, voilà l'Ukraine." Expliqua-t-elle en déplaçant son doigt sur la carte.

Luffy eut la gentillesse de faire semblant de suivre ce que racontait son archéologue avant de hocher la tête pour faire croire qu'il avait comprit.

"Hum."

"Tu n'as rien suivi, pas vrai ?" Le démasqua immédiatement son cuisinier en s'allumant une cigarette.

"Oui." Avoua l'élastique avant de se lever, debout sur sa chaise. "On doit aller là-bas !" Tonna-t-il avec assurance en bavant, ses yeux transformés en brochette.

"Il en est hors de question." Coupa sans cœur Sanji. "On doit d'abord finir notre scolarité. Après, on verra."

"Mais ! Sanji !" Gémit Luffy en sautant de sa position surélevée.

"Il va me falloir encore un peu de temps pour pouvoir contrôler un brasier suffisamment puissant pour cuire ton dragon, à moins que tu ne veuilles le manger cru ?"

Luffy fit une pause pour réfléchir. Il voulait goûter du Pantruc le plus tôt possible, mais rien ne valait la cuisine de Sanji. Que fallait-il faire ?!

Sanji lui envoya un regard en biais avant d'éteindre sa cigarette et d'attraper sa manche.

"On doit aller en cours. À bientôt Hermione chérie !"

* * *

"Alors, tu as eu une réponse de ton frère ?" Demanda Usopp en s'asseyant à droite de la navigatrice.

Celle-ci acquiesça en tendant sa lettre au sniper. Usopp la prit et se pencha sur la table du réfectoire pour la partager avec Chopper qui s'était installé en face d'eux.

' _Chère Ginny,_

 _Comment vas-tu ? Tu t'en sors avec ta nouvelle maison ? Merci pour ta lettre. Je serais ravi de m'occuper du dragonneau, mais ce ne sera pas facile de l'amener jusqu'ici. Le mieux, c'est de le confier à des amis à moi qui doivent venir me voir la semaine prochaine. Mais il ne faut pas qu'ils se fassent prendre à transporter un dragon._

 _Pourriez-vous amener le dragon au sommet de la plus haute tour du château samedi à minuit ? Mes amis vous retrouveront à cet endroit et profiteront de l'obscurité pour emporter le dragon._

 _Envoie-moi ta réponse le plus vite possible._

 _Bises, Charlie._ '

"Tout se passe comme sur des roulettes, pourquoi tu fais la tête ?" S'enquit Usopp en repliant la lettre.

"Mais ! À aucun moment il n'a parlé d'une prime ! On devrait avoir une récompense !" Gémit la rouquine des Gallions plein le visage.

Usopp se retint d'émettre le moindre commentaire.

"Mais, comment on va faire ?" Demanda, inquiet, Chopper qui s'était vu expliquer toute la situation par Usopp.

"Ne t'en fais pas, Terry." Le calma Nami. "Les garçons se promènent plus souvent dans les couloirs _après_ l'heure du couvre-feu qu'avant. Ils n'auront aucun problème à être à l'heure pour le rendez-vous."

"Et si Harry parvient toujours à passer entre les filets des surveillants, je ne pense pas que Norbert ait de quelconque problème." Continua Usopp. "En plus, Cutty se charge de lui faire une cage appropriée. Vraiment, tu n'as rien à craindre."

Chopper se relaxa perceptiblement. "J'avais peur de devoir sortir dans les couloirs après la nuit." Confia-t-il.

"Oh ! Non !" Sourit Usopp en lançant sa main comme pour balayer une poussière. "Voyons, je suis sûr qu'ils se débrouilleront très bien sans nous !"

Nami acquiesça vivement.

Il était hors de question pour les trois poltrons de participer à la mission de sauvetage. Se promener dans les couloirs après la nuit tombée n'était pas dans leurs projets.

"Mais… Ils ne risquent pas de manger Norbert si on ne les accompagne pas ?" Se risqua cependant Chopper.

Ses deux amis restèrent silencieux un instant.

Oui. Il y avait de grande chance que si aucun d'entre eux, (Brook compris), n'accompagnait les missionnaires, Norbert ne soit pas à la plus haute tour du château à minuit, mais plutôt dans un four de Poudlard.

"L'un d'entre nous va devoir se dévouer." Articula difficilement Usopp.

Nami et Chopper, blancs comme des linges, gardèrent la tête baissée.

"Et si on piochait ?" Tenta désespérément Usopp en sortant des morceaux de papiers de son sac. "Je vais écrire nos trois noms dessus puis mélanger, et Terry choisira notre… _représentant_."

La main tremblante, Chopper ferma ses yeux et attrapa un papier qu'Usopp venait de poser sur la table. Le cœur bâtant la chamade, il l'ouvrit avant de pousser un soupir de soulagement.

"C'est qui ?!" Hurlèrent en cœur Usopp et Nami, craignant le pire. Sans attendre, ils s'emparèrent du papier pour découvrir le nom du volontaire désigné.

' _Nami_.'

Usopp sauta de joie alors que la navigatrice s'écroulait de façon dramatique.

"Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi moi ?! Je dois déjà surveiller Blaise, ça ne suffit pas ?! J'ai Ron comme frère, n'ai-je pas déjà suffisamment payé toutes mes crimes ?!"

"Allons, je suis sûr que ça va bien se passer !" Mentit Usopp en brillant de joie, une main sur l'épaule de sa camarade.

Nami ne sut retenir ses larmes plus longtemps.

* * *

Ron regarda la lettre que son frère lui avait envoyé. Il était assez inhabituel de la part de Charlie de lui écrire. En fait, Ron pensait que son frère avait jusqu'à oublié son existence par moment… Mais, il avait dans ses mains la preuve que non.

Refusant de laisser sa curiosité le ronger plus longtemps, il ouvrit l'enveloppe pour lire le message qu'il contenait.

' _Cher Ron,_

 _Tu vas bien ? J'espère que tu t'en sors avec tes études. Je viens de recevoir une lettre de Ginny me demandant de faire disparaître un dragon, et je m'inquiète pour elle. Il s'agit là d'une mission épineuse, et je crains qu'elle n'ait personne vers qui se tourner pour l'aider. Je compte donc sur toi pour l'aider (je sais à quel point Percy peut parfois être à cheval sur les règles, et les jumeaux feraient sûrement de piètres accompagnateurs)._

 _Vous allez devoir l'apporter samedi à minuit sur la plus haute tour du château. Prends soin de notre sœur. Je compte sur toi.  
_

 _Bises,_

 _Charlie._ '

 _Un dragon ?_ Releva Ron en plissant des yeux. Mais où sa sœur avait-elle pu dénicher un dragon ?! Et si elle se faisait attraper, c'était le renvoi de Poudlard assuré ! Et peut-être même pire !

Bien que ce ne soit pas du ressort de Ron. Si sa sœur décidait de faire n'importe quoi, elle n'avait qu'à se débrouiller. Il n'était pas son gardien bon sang ! Il faudrait que sa famille le comprenne ! Et puis, Ginny allait sûrement faire son délit avec ses nouveaux amis.

Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy.

Rien qu'en y pensant, Ron avait envie de vomir. Le Malfoy n'avait pas sa place à Gryffondor, et encore moins dans la même chambre que lui et le garçon qui avait survécu ! Il était un obstacle pour tous les projets du rouquin ! Il était l'un des plus gros problèmes du dernier fils Weasley.

C'est alors qu'une idée germa dans l'esprit du Gryffondor.

Si sa sœur traînait tout le temps avec Malfoy, qu'elle faisait presque tout avec lui, il était sûrement mêlé à cette histoire de dragon ! Et, si Ron parvenait à le faire prendre sur le fait, aucun doute que, malgré ses connexions, il se ferait très probablement exclure ! Et Ginny ne serait qu'un simple dégât collatéral. Oui, Ron devait se débrouiller pour que ses camarades soient pris sur le fait. Et qui mieux, pour l'aider, que Percy Weasley ?

* * *

Dumbledore, la tête contre un mur, déprimait. Aucune trace de la pierre, Harry s'entendait toujours aussi bien avec toutes les maisons, y compris les Serpentards, et ne lâchait pas le morpion Malfoy d'une semelle ! (Ou l'inverse.) Bref, pas de trace de disputes, et Albus doutait soudainement de ses capacités à remettre la main sur la pierre. Il jeta un vague coup d'œil à Quirrell qui glissa sur sa robe dans un couloir adjacent, avant de se redresser.

Mais oui, pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Pourquoi faire un travail si quelqu'un d'autre peut le faire à votre place ?

* * *

"Et c'est donc, affligé, que je vais devoir vous laisser seuls ce soir." Finit théâtralement Dumbledore, assis face à la réunion des professeurs.

"Si c'est le ministère de la Magie qui vous convoque, on ne peut rien y faire…" Lâcha, dépitée, le professeur Chourave.

"Ce n'est que pour une nuit, de toute façon." Continua Bibine. "On peut se débrouiller. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour nous, et faites attention à vous !"

Dumbledore hocha la tête de manière grave avant de se saisir de son balai et de disparaître dans sa cheminée, laissant tous les professeurs dans le silence de son bureau.

Seul Rogue perçu le soupçon de sourire satisfait qui s'étala sur les lèvres du professeur Quirrell.

* * *

Percy inspira fortement. Puis il expira. Si ce que son frère disait était vrai, il y allait avoir du grabuge cette nuit. Mais surtout, Percy n'était pas sûr de supporter la double trahison, des Gryffondors, d'une part, qui jetteraient l'opprobre sur leur maison, et de sa sœur, d'autre part, qui ternirait leur nom de famille.

Non, Percy ne devait pas faire un arrêt cardiaque. Son devoir de Préfet avant tout, il avait demandé au professeur McGonagall de bien vouloir monter la garde avec lui sur la plus haute tour du château. Même si les élèves ne parvenaient pas à se montrer, ils devraient voir les amis de Charlie se poser à l'heure du rendez-vous.

Le dos droit, empli de la fierté d'avoir rempli son devoir de Préfet, Percy attendait l'heure fatidique.

* * *

Quirrell blanchit face au gigantesque chien à trois têtes qui gardait l'entrée de la trappe où était cachée la pierre philosophale.

Il était un homme adulte, alors comment ce chien pouvait lui paraître aussi gros ?

"Dépêches-toi abruti ! Avant que ce salopard de Directeur ne revienne !" Cria une voix à l'arrière du crâne du professeur.

"O-Oui !" Bégaya Quirrell en remettant son foulard en place. "A-Alors de l-la musique." Dit-il en sortant une mini-harpe de sa poche. Il la posa par terre et lui lança un sort pour la faire grandir, tout en faisant un pas en arrière, effrayé par les grognements de Touffu. Puis il ensorcela l'instrument pour que celui-ci joue un morceau apaisant, calmant la bête qui finit par s'endormir.

"Ré-réussi !" Pleura presque Quirrell en s'approchant avec de petits pas silencieux. "J-Je crois que je peux y aller…"

"Grouille-toi !" Hurla son maître.

"O-Oui."

Délicatement, Quirrell s'approcha de la bête et poussa les pattes qui recouvraient la trappe. Heureusement que l'animal ne s'était pas écroulé de tout son long dessus, Quirrell n'aurait pas pu pousser le mastodonte en entier.

"Encore un peu…" Murmura le sorcier, ignorant les ronflements de l'animal à quelques centimètres de son oreille.

Mais, au moment où il allait libérer la trappe, Touffu eut un mouvement brusque dans son sommeil, renversant Quirrell qui tomba sur sa harpe géante, la cassant au passage, ce qui cessa la musique, et réveilla la bête.

Touffu n'était pas content.

Et Quirrell n'avait plus des sous-vêtements secs.

Claquant des dents, il ferma les yeux en attendant que la bête le dévore. Mais la morsure ne vint jamais. Il était hors de sa portée.

Soupirant de soulagement, Quirrell se mit à quatre pattes pour ramper le plus loin possible de l'animal.

"No-Notre plan a échoué ! On-On va devoir revenir plus tard…"

"NON ! Il en est hors de question ! Une chance comme ça ne se représentera pas ! Tu pratiques la magie noire ou non ?! Tue-le !"

"M-Mais…"

"Il n'y a pas de mais ! Tue-moi ce chien, descend dans la trappe et donne-moi cette pierre !"

Bredouillant, Quirrell leva sa baguette, tremblant. "O-Oui, maître." Et lança un Sortilège Impardonnable. " _Avada_ _Kedavra_."

Touffu tomba raide mort dans sa bave.

Délicatement, Quirrell se pencha sur la carcasse. L'absence totale de souffle et les yeux livides grands ouverts lui donnèrent le courage de toucher le pou de l'animal. Son absence réconforta fortement le sorcier.

"Évidemment qu'il est mort ! Tu viens de le tuer ! Personne ne survis à l'Avada Kedavra !" Hurla Voldemort.

Quirrell se retint d'évoquer Harry Potter, qui vivait justement entre ces murs et qui avait parfaitement survécu au maléfice. Mieux valait éviter d'en parler à son maître.

En silence, il poussa les parties du chien qui bloquait son avancement, jusqu'à parvenir à ouvrir la trappe.

* * *

"REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE !" Cria Sanji en courant après son capitaine. Apparemment, ce dernier avait trouvé un papillon fort intéressant, et était partis à sa poursuite. "JE T'AI DIS DE TE TENIR À CARREAU !" Hurla Sanji en écrasant son poing sur la tête de son capitaine, laissant l'étrange oiseau mécanique s'enfuir.

"Mais !" Pleura Luffy. "Mon mystérieux papillon !"

"Je suis à peu près sûr que ce n'était pas un papillon." Grogna Sanji en s'allumant une cigarette. "On a d'autres choses à faire ce soir, on courra après les espèces en voie d'extinction un autre jour."

Luffy fit mine de bouder, mais dû se résigner à suivre son cuisinier qui ignorait purement son comportement enfantin.

"On va voir Touffu ?" Proposa le chapeau de paille.

"Non." Grogna Sanji. "Pour la millième fois Harry, on va chercher le ' _fils adoptif_ ' d'Hagrid. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me tue à te le répéter, tu ne t'en souviens pas de toute façon."

"Le fils adoptif d'Hagrid ?!" Brilla Luffy, qui n'avait pas compris l'allusion.

"Oui, c'est ça." Murmura Sanji en mâchouillant sa cigarette, abandonnant face à la débilité de son capitaine. "Mais d'abord, on va chercher les autres. On a rendez-vous avec Cutty, Hermione, Ginny et Blaise."

"On peut aller dans la forêt ?" Demanda Luffy en accélérant ses pas pour rester à la hauteur de son cuisinier qui était un peu plus grand.

"Non."

"Mais je veux voir Uno ! En plus, c'est juste à côté de la cabane d'Hagrid ! Et il y a des centaures !"

Sanji s'arrêta, surpris que son capitaine se soit souvenu du nom d'Hagrid et ait remarqué que sa cabane était à côté de la forêt. Mais ça ne changeait pas ses projets.

"Non. Et si tu n'es pas sage, je te dépose chez les Poufsouffles." Menaça-t-il en reprenant sa marche.

"Maaaaaaaais ! Je veux aller dans la forêt !"

"Je suis absolument sûr que Uno se porte mieux sans toi !"

"Je veux faire du centaure !" Râla Luffy.

* * *

"Je veux un centaure dans l'équipage !"

"Non, Harry."

Nami et Robin cessèrent leur discussion en entendant les voix parfaitement reconnaissables de leurs camarades.

"Ils sont SUPER arrivés !" Clama joyeusement Franky en jetant ses mains sur le côté.

"J'allais finir par croire que Touffu les avait mangés." Rit délicatement Robin.

"Si vous continuez à faire ce raffut, on sera restés éveillé pour rien." Critiqua Nami.

"Je suis désolé Ginny, Hermione !" S'excusa rapidement Sanji en se jetant à leur pied. "Vous n'avez pas attendu trop longtemps ?"

"Ça fait des heures qu'on t'attend, cuistot de pacotille." Grogna Zoro en le surplombant de toute sa hauteur.

"Je ne te parlais pas à toi, sabreur de mes deux !" S'énerva en retour Sanji en se redressant, prêt à se battre avec son camarade.

"Les garçons ! Ça suffit !" Interrompit Nami. "On doit y aller ou on va être en retard."

"Oui Ginny !" Obéit directement Sanji, alors que Franky se rapprochait de son capitaine pour lui montrer la SUPER cage qu'il avait confectionnée pour le dragonneau.

D'un pas tranquille, le groupe se mit en marche vers la cabane d'Hagrid.

* * *

Un moustique géant était sortit en furie de la trappe, frôlant la joue de Quirrell qui l'avait esquivé juste à temps. Probablement une tentative de meurtre. Heureusement, Quirrell était sur ses gardes.

Maintenant que le moustique métallique avait disparu par la fenêtre, Quirrell avait tout le temps qu'il voulait pour s'occuper de ce qui l'intéressait.

La trappe.

Il jeta un oeil dans l'ouverture qui lui avait valut tant de travail, mais rien n'était visible. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui l'attendait en dessous.

"Qu-Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire ?"

"SORS-MOI TON BALAI EN VITESSE !" Hurla son maître.

"M-Mais, je ne l'ai pas pris…"

"TU NE L'AS PAS PRIS ?! IMBÉCILE ! TU CROYAIS QUOI ?! QU'IL Y ALLAIT AVOIR UNE ÉCHELLE ?!"

"Ben, c'est-à-dire…"

"PAS LE TEMPS DE RATTRAPER TES CONNERIES ! SAUTE !"

"M-Mais…"

"SAUTE !"

Obéissant à son supérieur, Quirrell se jeta avec terreur dans le trou, les yeux fermés. Il fut alors agréablement surpris d'atterrir sur un matelas moelleux qui remplissait tout l'espace.

"Ouf." Lâcha-t-il.

"ABRUTI ! TU CROIS QUOI ?! QUE L'AUTRE ANDOUILLE DE DIRECTEUR A POSÉ UN MATELAS POUR SAUVER TES PAUVRES FESSES ?! BOUGE-TOI DE DÉGUERPIR !"

"O-Oui !" Se redressa brusquement Quirrell, tâchant de se mettre à quatre pattes pour sortir du bourbier, mais des lianes s'étaient agrippées à ses jambes et tâchaient maintenant de l'enfoncer à l'intérieur de la plante.

"Hiiii ! Ce truc est vivant !" Pleura Quirrell.

"C'EST UNE PLANTE IMBÉCILE ! TU ES UN PROFESSEUR DE DÉFENSE CONTRE LES FORCES DU MAL OU UNE PUCELLE EN DÉTRESSE ?!"

"Justement je-je ne suis pas bo-botaniste…"

"BRÛLE-MOI CE TRUC ET QU'ON EN FINISSE !"

"M-Mais, je-je risque de brûler a-avec."

"JE M'EN FOUS ! JE REFUSE DE MOURIR BOUFFÉ PAR UNE PLANTE ! PLUTÔT BRÛLER !"

"D'a-accord." Accepta, la boule au ventre, Quirrell en agrippant sa baguette. Il commença à formuler un sort pour créer des flammes, quand son turban se mit à hurler, lui faisant lâcher sa baguette.

"ABRUTI ! ARROSE-NOUS D'ABORD !"

"Ou-oui !" Trembla de peur Quirrell en recherchant sa baguette à tâtons alors que la plante avait déjà recouvert toute la partie inférieure de son corps. Une fois trouvé, il obéit aux ordres de son maître, mais, heureusement, la plante se recroquevilla avant qu'il n'ait fini de confectionner un brasier. Seules quelques étincelles avait suffi à l'effrayer.

Quirrell, trempé, étalé sur les pierres froides qui recouvraient le sol de la caverne, frotta ses pauvres os trop usés.

"TU N'AS PAS BIENTÔT FINI DE ROUPILLER ?! DEBOUT !"

Quirrell obéit immédiatement, sans se dépêtre de sa grimace. Il préférait rester assis dans un bon fauteuil à lire des livres.

En avançant, il rentra dans une grande pièce où se trouvait de nombreux oiseaux étincelants. Caché derrière sa baguette, Quirrell observa avec joie que les oiseaux ne semblaient pas vouloir l'attaquer. Une excellente découverte !

Il continua donc son chemin jusqu'à une grosse porte en fer.

Évidemment, cette dernière était verrouillée.

" _Alohomora_."

Même pour des apprentis magiciens.

Quirrell fronça ses sourcils en observant la serrure qui refusait de bouger. Que devait-il faire ?

Soudain, il se rappela la présence des oiseaux en métal.

"M-Mais oui !" S'exclama-t-il. "L-L'un de ces oi-oiseaux possède la cl-clef. I-Il faut j-juste que je l'attrape."

"CRÉTIN ! TU CROIS QUE L'AUTRE IDIOT DE DIRECTEUR A VERROUILLÉ LA PORTE ET A LAISSÉ SA CLEF SE PROMENER JUSTE À CÔTÉ ?! IL L'A FORCÉMENT GARDÉ AVEC LUI, S'IL NE L'A PAS DÉTRUITE ! MAINTENANT, MONTRE-MOI LA FIERTÉ DES SERDAIGLES !"

"Euh… C'est-à-dire…"

"TU NE CONNAIS PAS D'AUTRES SORTS DE DÉVERROUILLAGE ?! TU ES UN FOUTU SERDAIGLE OU UN BÂTARD MOLDU ?!"

"S-Si, mais i-ils sont bruyants…"

"Effectivement, à des kilomètres sous un château, on risque de se faire prendre si on fait trop de bruit. TU TE FOUS DE MOI ?! EXPLOSE-MOI CE VERROU ET QUE ÇA SAUTE !"

"O-Oui !" Bégaya Quirrell, presque en larme. " _Portaberto_."

La serrure ennemie explosa, ne laissant qu'un trou fumant à sa place. Tranquillement, Quirrell poussa la porte et pénétra dans la salle suivante.

* * *

"Hagrid ! On sait que vous êtes là !" Cogna Nami, grelottante dans le froid de la nuit.

À l'intérieur de la hutte, des reniflements peinés pouvaient être entendus.

"On va faire un tour en forêt ?!" Proposa Luffy avant de se souvenir qu'il était le capitaine. "On va faire un tour en forêt." Décida-t-il en suivant sa décision, mais Sanji attrapa son tee-shirt.

"Il en est hors de question !" Rugit-il.

"Oh, le cuistot de bas étage a peur du noir ?" Ricana Zoro, les mains dans les poches.

"Je te trouve bien fier pour quelqu'un qui s'est perdu dans les toilettes des filles." Rétorqua Sanji.

"Hagrid !" Appela Nami en toquant plus fort sur la porte. "On va être en retard !"

"On devrait forcer l'entrée et lui arracher notre repas." Proposa angéliquement Robin, rougie par le froid.

"C'est SUPER méchant sis !" Commenta Franky avant de geler et de se recroqueviller sous le froid.

"Tu aurais pu mettre un pantalon." Commenta Sanji en jetant un coup d'oeil à son camarade.

"Jamais ! Je suis un SUPER pervers !"

"HAGRID !" Répéta Nami, hors d'elle.

"Oui, oui, voilà !" Vint finalement la voix étouffée du demi-géant, alors qu'il ouvrait la porte. "C'est juste que… C'est tellement dur !" Finit-il en s'écroulant en larme, une boîte serrée dans ses bras.

"Vous… Vous l'avez enfermé dans une boîte ?" Questionna Nami en regardant d'un mauvais oeil la boîte en carton.

"Je lui ai donné des rats et du cognac pour le voyage." Informa Hagrid en reniflant fortement sous les sanglots de Franky qui avait le cœur brisé par le spectacle.

"C'est gentil, il sera plus facile à cuire comme ça." Ricana Zoro.

"En plus, il est pré-assaisonné." Ajouta gaiement Robin.

"Et plus gras." Termina Sanji en s'allumant une deuxième cigarette.

Hagrid vira blanc. "Vous deviez le confier à Charlie, PAS LE MANGER !"

"Ah oui, c'est vrai." Rit somptueusement Robin.

"Le remettre à Charlie, oui." Répéta Zoro en astiquant son sabre, absolument pas convaincant.

"Il n'a qu'à être là s'il veut en manger aussi !" Grogna Luffy.

"PERSONNE NE MANGE NORBERT !" Cria, rouge de colère, Hagrid.

"Oui, oui, personne ne mangera Norbert." Accepta Nami. "Mais il va falloir qu'on y aille maintenant. On va être en retard."

"Je viens avec vous !" Décida soudainement Hagrid. "Je ne voudrais pas risquer de laisser Norbert entre vos mains. On ne sait pas ce qu'il pourrait arriver." Finit-il en lançant un regard accusateur aux pirates.

"Mais ! On ne va jamais parvenir à être discret si vous—" Tenta Nami.

" _Je viens_ _!_ " Répéta Hagrid de manière irrévocable. "Je ne laisserais mon petit qu'entre les mains de personnes compétentes !"

Nami soupira. Ils n'avaient pas le choix, non ? Derrière elle, Franky se moucha en faisant le bruit d'une trompette.

"C'est tellement beau ! Mais non, je ne pleure pas ! J'ai seulement une poussière dans l'oeil !"

Il accepta néanmoins le deuxième mouchoir que lui tendit Robin.

"En route pour la plus haute tour alors." Annonça Nami.

"Mais je veux aller en forêt." Chuchota Luffy en faisant une moue.

"Chut ! Pas de ça devant Hagrid !" Avertit Sanji. "Ou plus du tout de sortie en forêt."

Son capitaine se tut instantanément. Sans sortie en forêt, comment ferait-il pour survivre ?

"On peut aller voir Touffu ?"

"Non plus."

* * *

Quirrell fixa l'échiquier géant sous ses yeux. McGonagall avait décidé de tester son intelligence ? Il allait leur montrer pourquoi il avait été envoyé à Serdaigle ! C'était son heure de gloire.

Il s'avança et commença à réfléchir minutieusement à la place qu'il allait prendre, quand son ruban reprit du service.

"TU TE CROIS EN RÉCRÉATION ?! DÉTRUIS-MOI CES PIONS ET QU'ON N'EN PARLE PLUS !"

Sursautant, Quirrell acquiesça. Il s'approcha des pièces blanches qui bloquaient la route et leur lança un sort de destruction, libérant le passage vers la prochaine porte.

Seulement, au moment où Quirrell allait s'engager, tous les pions réduits en poussière se reformèrent, prêts à abattre l'impudent qui voulait traverser leur territoire.

Étouffant un cri des moins masculins, Quirrell fit trois pas en arrière.

"E-Et maintenant ?"

"Joue-moi cette partie et gagne. Tu as cinq minutes." Grogna Voldemort à contre coeur.

Quirrell obéit, bien qu'il dépassât un peu le temps autorisé…

* * *

Nami prit sa figure dans ses mains. Leur troupeau qui se promenait avec un dragonneau était tout ce qu'il y avait de moins discret. S'ils ne se faisaient pas attraper avant d'avoir fini leur envoi, ils se feront attraper après. Aucune chance qu'ils parviennent jusqu'à leur chambre sans qu'aucun surveillant ne les attrape. Même si Poudlard était gigantesque.

"Oh, regardez, nous avons de la visite !" Commenta un tableau. Il s'agissait d'une femme en robe de chambre avec des bigoudis sur la tête.

"De la visite ?!" Répéta son voisin de gauche.

"Impossible !" S'exclama le tableau d'en face.

"Personne ne vient jamais ici !" Ajouta, fou de joie, un marquis.

"Oh, qu'il est grand ! Maman, tu as vu ?" Demanda un petit noble.

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ?" Questionna Nami en voyant tout le couloir s'allumer.

"Ils n'ont pas l'habitude de voir du monde." Expliqua Robin.

Et pour cause, il s'agissait d'une impasse que ne menait nulle part.

Nami cligna des yeux avant de se rendre compte qu'ils étaient à l'exact opposé de leur objectif. Ils avaient, effectivement, eu la merveilleuse idée de suivre Zoro.

"Mais c'est pas vrai ! On n'arrivera jamais à temps !" Désespéra-t-elle en regardant sa montre. Ils n'avaient plus le temps d'aller à la plus haute tour, surtout si les escaliers tenaient à n'en faire qu'à leur tête.

Mais heureusement, Robin était là. Elle posa une main sur l'épaule de sa copine.

"Si tu veux, j'ai une petite idée pour être à l'heure."

"C'est vrai ? C'est génial Hermione !" S'écria Nami.

"Et si ça ne fonctionne pas, on n'aura qu'à le manger." Continua l'archéologue.

"Avec un peu de rhum." Ajouta Zoro.

"ARRÊTEZ DE BAVER SUR LA CAGE DE NORBERT !" Pleura Hagrid, serrant la cage au plus près de lui. "ET VOUS N'AVEZ PAS LE DROIT DE BOIRE DE L'ALCOOL !"

"Rabat-joie." Grogna Luffy, un filet de bave qui coulait jusqu'à son tee-shirt sur la mâchoire.

À côté de lui, Sanji secoua sa tête.

"Dommage, j'ai justement mis la main sur une superbe recette…."

"NON !"

* * *

"Hercule ? Hercule !" Appela Quirrell, cherchant le troll qu'il avait lui-même placé dans la salle. "Hercule ?"

Aucune trace d'Hercule. Mais où était-il passé ?

Sur ses gardes, Quirrell traversa la salle, cherchant son troll. Il ravala difficilement sa salive en fixant le sol teinté de sang noircit par le temps. Peut-être que Dumbledore avait décidé de redescendre et qu'il avait abattu le troll ? Ou peut-être que celui-ci était tombé d'anémie, puisque personne n'était chargé de le nourrir, et s'était ouvert la tête dans sa chute ? C'était, du moins, les propositions les moins effrayantes auxquelles pensait Quirrell. Penser à la présence potentielle d'une harpie ou d'un vampire en ces lieux qui aurait mangé Hercule menaçait de lui déclencher une crise cardiaque.

C'est donc des plus tremblants, ce qui ne le changeait pas de son habitude, qu'il entra dans la salle suivante.

À peine eut-il franchit la porte, que des flammes jaillirent derrière lui pour l'empêcher de retourner en arrière.

Quirrell remarqua alors avec joie qu'il n'était pas claustrophobe.

Il s'avança ensuite vers une table où se trouvaient des flacons, et attrapa le parchemin qui se trouvait avec. Dessus était écris une énigme.

"La pierre philosophale est cachée ou c'est la récompense d'une chasse au trésor pour enfant ?" Se demanda à voix haute Quirrell en lisant le papier.

"ABRUTI ! TU CROIS VRAIMENT QU'ILS ONT MIS LA POTION NÉCESSAIRE ICI ?! QUAND DUMBLEDORE AURA BESOIN DE LA PIERRE, IL DESCENDRA AVEC LA POTION NÉCESSAIRE ! IL N'Y A QUE DES POISONS ICI !"

"O-Oh, oui." Tressaillit Quirrell en donnant un brusque coup contre la table, renversant les flacons qui se brisèrent sur le sol, laissant leur contenu se répandre sur les dalles en pierre.

Les dents serrées, et un air coupable sur la figure, Quirrell bégaya.

"Et co-comment fait-on pou-pour avancer ?"

"TU N'ES QU'UN BON À RIEN ! TU ES VENU SANS ÊTRE PRÉPARÉ ! TU AS ENCORE TOUT FAIT FOIRER ! SUICIDE-TOI !"

"M-Mais…"

"JE M'EN FICHE ! IL EST HORS DE QUESTION QUE JE ME FASSE PRENDRE ! JE REVIENDRAIS !"

Mais pas Quirrell. Cependant, en larme, le professeur décida d'obéir jusqu'au bout aux ordres de son maître. Il attrapa la plus petite bouteille présente, qui avait survécu au massacre général, et bu l'intégralité de son contenu.

Il avait failli par deux fois, et méritait sa punition. Il payera ses échecs de sa vie.

Quirrell grimaça en se sentant plongé dans un bain glacé, mais la mort qu'il attendait ne vint pas le cueillir. À la place, il se sentait étrangement normal.

"MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI T'AS PRIS ?! SI TU VEUX TE SUICIDER, FAIS-LE EN SAUTANT À TRAVERS LES FLAMMES ! PAS COMME UNE SALOPERIE DE FILLETTE AMOUREUSE !"

Quirrell, victimisé par son maître, se recroquevilla autant que possible.

"MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU ATTENDS POUR SAUTER ?! UNE INVITATION DE MERLIN ?!"

Au bord des larmes, Quirrell s'avança vers les flammes noires, craignant la morsure du feu, mais espérant aussi parvenir plus ou moins vivant de l'autre côté pour remplir son devoir. Il se jeta avec force, mais, contre tout attente, ne ressentit aucune douleur lorsqu'il traversa les flammes. Il parvint dans la salle suivante sans aucune égratignure, pour son plus grand étonnement.

"Des fausses flammes ?" Commenta Voldemort. "Mais ça n'a aucun intérêt ! Poudlard est descendu encore plus bas que je ne le pensais ! TROUVE-MOI CETTE PIERRE EN VITESSE !"

Quirrell acquiesça avec ferveur, avant de se diriger vers le miroir posé au centre. Avant, il vérifia d'un rapide coup d'oeil que la pierre n'était pas posée ailleurs dans la pièce, mais celle-ci était vide.

À l'exception du miroir.

Fixant son reflet, Quirrell se vit offrir la pierre à son maître. Pourtant, de retour à la réalité, il était bien sûr qu'aucun d'entre eux ne la possédait.

* * *

"Ils l'ont fermé à clef ?!" S'étonna Nami en regardant l'énorme cadenas qui verrouillait le hangar à balais.

" _Alohomora._ " Testa Robin, mais le cadenas resta immobile. Robin fit mine de réfléchir, avant de proposer. "Sinon, je connais d'autres sorts un peu plus puissant..."

"Mais qui détruisent complètement la porte." Finit Nami. "Non, on doit rester discret."

"Je peux la SUPER pulvériser !" Se proposa Franky.

" _Discret_." Répéta Nami.

"Un petit coup de pied ?" Surenchéris Sanji.

"Le mieux serait sûrement de le découper." Réfléchis Robin à voix haute. "Quel dommage que notre épéiste ait disparu." Finit-elle en riant.

" _Disparu_ ?!" Répétèrent Sanji et Nami en se retournant à la recherche de Zoro.

"Il n'est SUPER plus avec nous !" Commenta avec sa pose favorite Franky. "Et je ne SUPER plus vois notre capitaine non plus !"

"Je crois qu'il est parti à la recherche de notre épéiste il y a quelques couloirs." Sourit Robin.

"Et tu ne pouvais pas nous le dire avant ?!" Pleura Nami. "Comme si on n'avait pas assez de soucis comme ça..."

"Il faudrait les retrouver avant qu'ils ne se fassent attraper !" Remarqua Franky.

"Et surtout avant qu'ils ne quittent Poudlard !" Grogna Sanji en agitant sa baguette pour en faire sortir deux jets de lumière. "Je vais les chercher. Cutty, je te confie la mission !"

Se disant, Sanji partit en courant retrouver ses deux camarades, laissant Franky, Hagrid et les filles seuls avec le dragonneau.

"M-Mais..." Blanchit Nami, perdant le seul autre être responsable de la bande.

Robin lui posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule.

"On devrait y aller."

"Je vais SUPER m'occuper de la mission !" Dansa Franky en faisant briller ses lunettes de soleil. "D'abord, le verrou. Cutty-canon !"

L'ancien cyborg remonta la manche de son pyjama, dévoilant un mini-bazooka attaché à son bras. Ses lunettes se mirent ensuite à briller avec ce qui ressemblait à des indications de ciblage, et Franky tira dans le pauvre verrou sous les yeux écarquillés d'Hagrid. Le verrou lâcha dans un bruyant grondement, en même temps que la porte derrière lui redevenait poussière.

"MAIS TU ES MALADE ?!" S'écria Nami en le frappant avec force.

"Si on avait été plus près, on aurait été réduits en bouillit." Rit Robin.

Hagrid resta pétrifié.

"Bon, maintenant que la voie est ouverte, allons-y." Grogna Nami en agitant sa main pour signaler aux autres de la suivre. "Robin, tu montes avec moi ? Comme ça, tu pourras tenir la cage de... la cage."

"Heu…." commença timidement Franky en prenant une pose. "Je ne sais SUPER pas voler sur un balai !"

"TU NE POUVAIS PAS LE DIRE AVANT ?!" S'énerva Nami en lui attrapant le col.

"M-Moi non plus..." Avoua Hagrid, bien trop imposant pour les frêles balais de Poudlard.

Qui aurait cru que monter sur un balai était une compétence si rare de leurs jours ? Ron le faisait depuis qu'il avait cinq ans et Nami était sûre qu'il n'était pas le garçon le plus dégourdi du monde.

Ignorant la colère silencieuse de la navigatrice, Robin prit délicatement la cage de Norbert des bras d'Hagrid et choisit le balai qui lui paraissait le plus solide, avant de le tendre à Nami.

"On y va, Ginny ?"

Soupirant, la rousse attrapa le balai.

"Bon, on s'occupe de la livraison. Quant à vous, ne restez pas là. Après le raffut qu'a fait Cutty en détruisant le verrou, quelqu'un ne devrait pas tarder à venir."

"Je m'en occupe !" Se dévoua Franky. "Hagrid, suivez-moi ! Je vous ramène chez vous."

"Norbert." Appela avec une voix brisée le demi-géant. "Ma-Maman doit y aller. Mais Ma-Maman pensera tou-toujours à toi ! Maman t'aime !"

S'éloignant de l'affligeante scène avec les deux grands gaillards en pleurs, Nami enfourcha son balai tandis que Robin s'asseyait calmement derrière elle.

"En avant."

Nami tapa du pied par terre et les deux filles décolèrent, saluées par un mouchoir usagé qu'agitait Hagrid à l'intention de son bébé.

* * *

"Vous avez entendu ?" Demanda Percy en fronçant les sourcils. Il lui avait semblé entendre le bruit sourd et lointain d'une explosion, mais il n'était pas sûr. L'heure fatidique de la réunion dont lui avait parlé Ron n'allait plus tarder, mais il ne s'en remettrait jamais s'il avait été manipulé pour divertir le professeur McGonagall, faisant la sentinelle, comme un idiot, à l'autre bout du château, pendant que ses frères en profitaient pour faire les quatre cents coups à loisir.

Mais Percy en avait assez de se faire manœuvrer par ses frères.

"Professeur, je crois que j'ai fait une erreur en vous emmenant ici. Il me semble que notre place serait plutôt dans les couloirs. Désolé pour le dérangement."

Sa directrice acquiesça. Elle aimait que ses lionceaux prennent des décisions par eux-mêmes, et comptait bien les suivre, afin qu'ils s'habituent à prendre des responsabilités. D'autant plus qu'elle aussi, elle voulait tirer cette affaire au clair. D'où venait ce bruit sourd ?

À 11h58, les deux surveillants quittèrent le toit.

* * *

"Il est quelle heure ?" Demanda précipitamment Nami en slalomant entre les fenêtres pour ne pas être vue par un quelconque professeur ou préfet.

"Onze heure cinquante-huit." Souris mystérieusement Robin en abaissant sa main droite.

Nami lâcha un soupir de soulagement en se posant finalement au lieu du rendez-vous à onze heure cinquante-neuf.

Puis, à minuit, comme prévu, les quatre amis de Charlie apparurent.

* * *

Luffy tourna sa tête sur sa droite, mais aucune trace de Zoro. Quand il avait vu son ami s'écarter du groupe, il avait décidé d'aller à sa poursuite pour le ramener auprès du groupe, après, bien sûr, s'être bien moqué de son sens de l'orientation délabré. Cependant, après un petit moment, Luffy avait fini par le perdre et par _se_ perdre par la même occasion.

Le voici maintenant, errant dans les couloirs, à la recherche d'aventure. Il allait enfin pouvoir courir où il voulait sans Sanji pour détruire toute la magie. Et peut-être qu'il pourra retrouver Touffu ?

* * *

Zoro s'arrêta net face à un mur. Coincé dans sa voie sans issue, il se retourna pour critiquer ses camarades qui l'avaient mené là, quand il s'aperçut qu'il était tout seul.

"Ces idiots ! Ils se sont perdus !" S'exclama-t-il avec aigreur. Maintenant, il allait devoir les retrouver. Quelle bande d'incapables...

* * *

"C'est gentil à toi de m'accompagner." Sourit le préfet Poufsouffle à l'égard de son ami, Cédric Diggory.

"J'avais juste besoin de prendre l'air. Merci à toi pour me laisser sortir ! J'allais étouffer !"

"Trop de devoirs ?"

"Oui. J'ai horreur de cette période. On a beau travailler comme des fous, j'ai toujours l'impression de ne rien connaître !"

"Ne t'inquiète pas, ça viendra avec le temps. Et puis, si tu es arrivé jusqu'ici, c'est bien que tu te débrouillais assez bien."

Cédric hocha la tête, réconforté par son préfet. Il était à peu près sûr qu'à son retour il trouverait Skelett jouant du violon. Il allait encore devoir l'attraper pour le faire travailler s'il ne voulait pas que son ami redouble. Peut-être que s'il l'appâtait avec des biscuits, Skelett commencera à travailler ses cours ?

"HEY, TOI LÀ-BAS !" Cria soudainement le préfet Poufsouffle avant de se mettre à la poursuite de sa cible. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans les couloirs en dehors des heures autorisées ?!" S'exclama-t-il en attrapant le jeune malfrat.

Ce dernier se retourna, étonné.

"Harry !" Reconnu Cédric en rattrapant son collègue Poufsouffle. "Tu t'es perdu ?"

"Tu n'as rien à faire dans les couloirs !" Tonna le préfet.

"Attends Rémi. Je le connais." Calma Cédric. "Il n'a pas un mauvais fond. Harry, où est Draco ?"

Luffy haussa les épaules. Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux en faire ?" Demanda le préfet, une main sur l'épaule de Luffy pour l'empêcher de partir.

"Harry, tu connais le mot de passe de ton dortoir ?" Questionna gentiment Cedric en s'accroupissant pour être au même niveau que Luffy.

"Quel mot de passe ?" Rétorqua l'élastique en penchant sa tête sur le côté pour appuyer son ignorance.

"On ne peut pas le ramener à son dortoir à moins de prévenir un professeur." Grimaça Rémi.

"C'est pas grave. Ramenons-le chez nous," proposa Cédric, "Skelett, Terry et Neville s'occuperont de lui."

"Tu veux que je ramène un Gryffondor chez nous ?!"

"C'est juste Harry. Tu ne ramènes pas les jumeaux Weasley."

Le Préfet réfléchi un instant en fixant les yeux émeraudes de Luffy, puis se décida.

"D'accord. Mais c'est juste pour cette fois !"

Cédric acquiesça sans le penser et offrit sa main à Luffy.

"Tu viens ? Je suis sûr que Skelett aura une petite chanson de côté pour toi !"

Luffy s'illumina soudainement à l'idée de chanter avec son musicien, et accepta la main offerte, oubliant tous ses projets d'aventure pour rejoindre ses camarades.

* * *

McGonagall faillit faire une crise cardiaque en découvrant les décombres de la porte qui menait au hangar à balais. Derrière elle, Percy était blanc comme un linge tout juste nettoyé par un elfe de maison. L'idée même que quelqu'un puisse détruire du matériel de Poudlard ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit.

"Q-Qui a pu faire ça ?" Articula-t-il avec désespoir.

"Pas la moindre idée." Avoua Rogue, arrivé sur le lieu du crime un peu avant.

"Il va falloir les punir sévèrement !" Gronda le concierge, sa chatte toutes griffes dehors à ses pieds.

"Juste le soir où Dumbledore est partit." Grinça entre ses dents McGonagall.

"Je vais voir si des Gryffondors manque à l'appel !" Décida rapidement Percy en partant en courant vers son dortoir. Il devait regarder si Fred, George et Ron étaient bien dans leur lit. Il craignait le pire.

En partant, il frôla un préfet Serpentard qui avançait au pas funèbre. "Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?"

Rogue se releva lentement, fatigué d'inspecter les brûlures du mur. "Va faire l'appel des Serpentards !" Ordonna-t-il au préfet. "On doit aussi faire celui des Poufsouffles et des Serdaigles."

La directrice des Poufsouffles, qui venait d'arriver retint un cri de surprise. Puis, reprenant rapidement ses pensées elle se dévoua. "Je m'occupe d'informer les préfets !" Cria-t-elle avant de partir vers sa maison pour s'exécuter, alors que Rusard comptait les balais.

"Il en manque un !" S'écria-t-il.

Rogue sentit comme une douche froide s'abattre sur lui. Il partit en flèche vers l'étage interdit.

 _Ça ne pouvait pas..._

* * *

"Harry !" S'écrièrent Chopper et Usopp en apercevant leur ami dans leur chambre.

"On l'a trouvé dans les couloirs." Expliqua Cédric en poussant Luffy vers ses amis. "Il s'est perdu."

"Merci !" Remercia immédiatement Usopp en se pliant en deux. "On s'en occupe."

"Tu n'es pas blessé ?" S'inquiéta Chopper.

"Shishishi, non !" Assura Luffy tout en se soumettant à l'inspection de son ami.

"Les garçons !" Appela le préfet Poufsouffle. "Je vous laisse garder votre ami, je vais voir si je trouve... comment vous l'appelez ?"

"Draco." Aida Cédric.

" _Draco_." Répéta le préfet. "Cédric, tu m'accompagnes ? Skelett finit sa douche et il surveille les gosses."

Cédric acquiesça. "J'arrive. Soyez sage les enfants ! Et Harry, ne sort pas d'ici et écoute bien tes amis !"

"Oui !" Piailla gaiement Luffy qui n'avait probablement rien écouté.

"On s'en occupe ne t'inquiètes pas." Rassura Chopper alors qu'Usopp entraînait son capitaine vers son lit sous lequel se trouvait plein de créations intéressantes.

"Je vous fais confiance." Accepta l'aîné en partant rejoindre son ami.

* * *

"Non Harry ! Tu ne peux pas placer ce pion ici !" Gronda gentiment Usopp.

"Et ici ?" S'intéressa Chopper en déplaçant le pion de son capitaine.

"Alors là, c'est bon." Accepta Usopp.

Pour éviter de trop déranger leurs camarades de chambre, Usopp avait proposé de faire un petit jeu de société sorcier. Bien évidemment, Luffy ne parvenait à rien. Les yeux froncés, il allait sûrement s'endormir avant que la partie ne se termine.

Du moins, si un violent choc contre leur fenêtre ne l'avait pas sorti de sa torpeur.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?" Questionna Chopper en sortant son nez de ses cartes.

Merry s'échinait à briser la fenêtre.

Usopp se leva rapidement, suivis par son capitaine, et ouvrit à leur amie. À peine la fenêtre fut-elle ouverte que Merry vola dans les cheveux de Luffy et agrippa son col en le tirant vers la sortie.

Chopper posa ses cartes.

"Draco est arrivé ?"

Mais Merry semblait résolue à mener son capitaine hors du dortoir le plus vite possible, ce qui sonna comme un refus aux oreilles des pirates.

"On te suit, Merry." Calma Luffy afin d'être libéré par son ancien navire.

La chouette comprit le message induit et lâcha son col, avant de filer vers la sortie.

Les trois sorciers partirent en courant à sa suite, craignant le pire.

* * *

Zoro plissa ses yeux en fixant le centaure qui lui faisait face.

Devait-il l'attaquer ou lui demander civilement s'il avait vu son équipage ? Mais est-ce que cette créature parlait le langage humain ?

En face de lui, le centaure commença à gratter la terre avec l'un de ses sabots.

"Quitte notre forêt, humain. Tu n'as rien à faire chez nous."

"Oh ?" Releva, joueur, Zoro en dégainant son sabre. "On va voir ça."

* * *

Rogue ouvrit la porte du deuxième étage de l'aile droite, le cœur battant la chamade, et frôla une crise cardiaque en découvrant le corps inerte de Touffu. À côté de lui, la porte de la trappe était ouverte, laissant Rogue imaginer le pire.

Quirrell s'était enfui avec la pierre philosophale. Il avait profité de l'absence de Dumbledore pour s'infiltrer dans la trappe, prendre la pierre, puis s'était enfui avec l'un des balais de Poudlard.

Là se trouvait une faille. Rogue pouvait partir à leur poursuite avec son balai personnel qui rattraperait sans mal les vieux balais usés de Poudlard. Mais, une fois rattrapé, qu'allait-il pouvoir faire ? Il n'était pas de taille à affronter Voldemort. En plus, il était un infiltré dans le camp ennemi. Mais que pouvait-il faire ?! Il n'allait pas laisser Voldemort s'emparer de l'élixir de longue vie ! Il devait prévenir Dumbledore ! Et au plus vite !

* * *

Sanji fulmina. Mais où cet idiot d'épéiste avait bien pu aller ?! Sanji avait arbitrairement décidé de le poursuivre avant de retrouver Luffy, mais le voici maintenant perdu dans la forêt interdite. Lui qui avait choisit de ne pas y aller ce soir, à croire que le crâne d'algue avait tout calculé exprès ! Mais heureusement, Sanji savait que l'épéiste était bien trop bête pour ça.

* * *

"Merry ! Attends-nous !" Cria Usopp en faisant un dérapage contrôlé dans la forêt.

Merry était sortie comme une fusée du château, puis s'était engouffrée dans la forêt, rapidement suivie par Luffy alors que Chopper et Usopp peinaient à suivre leur rythme démesuré.

Merry vola jusqu'à ce qui apparaissait être une petite clairière, baignée par la lumière bleutée de la lune. Mais ce qui intéressait la chouette se trouvait en marge du bois. Là, sur le sol, se trouvait une bosse argentée avec des tâches d'or pur.

"UNO !" Reconnut immédiatement Luffy en se précipitant à ses côtés. "CHOPPER ! VIENS SAUVER UNO !"

La peur au ventre, Chopper et Usopp se ruèrent sur le corps inerte de leur ami.

"UNO !" Hurla du fond du cœur Chopper en inspectant le corps vidé de son sang de la licorne.

Il posa ses doigts humains sur le cou de son ami mais la réalité n'avait aucune pitié. Des larmes se formèrent sur ses joues, Chopper ne parvenait pas à énoncer l'horrible vérité. Il était un docteur, pas un nécromancien.

Son silence et son inactivité furent suffisants pour que ses amis comprennent la réalité. Le corps d'Uno était déjà froid depuis bien longtemps. Trop longtemps.

Sans un bruit, Luffy ramassa le corps inerte de la licorne, alors que Chopper s'effondrait en larme.

"Où est la falaise ?" Questionna doucement Luffy, ses yeux cachés par sa frange.

Usopp attrapa les épaules de Chopper pour le faire pivoter avant de le prendre dans ses bras. "Par ici."

Dans un silence uniquement troublé par les reniflements de Chopper et les brindilles écrasées sur leur chemin, les pirates émergèrent sur la falaise voisine de Poudlard, fouettés par le vent glacial de la mer.

Luffy posa son fardeau à l'orée du bois et s'accroupit au bout de la placette. Étonné, Usopp, les yeux humides, reposa Chopper par terre, pour se poster à côté du chapeau de paille.

Dans un commun accord, ils se mirent à creuser la terre, avant d'être rejoins par un Chopper larmoyant.

Ils creusèrent sans échanger un mot pendant ce qui sembla être une éternité, avant que Luffy ne se redresse, ramasse la dépouille d'Uno, et la dépose délicatement dans l'emplacement qu'ils avaient creusé.

Luffy prit ensuite une grande respiration et poussa les premières poignées de terre pour recouvrir leur ami défunt.

Le travail était plus simple, mais le poids sentimental ne s'en ressentait que d'avantage.

Une fois la dernière poignée de terre posée sur la tombe d'Uno, Luffy se releva, ignorant la morsure du froid qui avait gelé ses phalanges.

 _"Chopper, conduis-moi devant ce salaud."_

* * *

"FOUS-LUI LA PAIX !" Fulmina Sanji en se jetant sur le sabre de Zoro pour arrêter sa lame avant qu'elle ne touche sa cible.

L'épéiste grogna en fusillant son camarade du regard.

"Pousse-toi de là. Tu es sur mon chemin."

"Non." Refusa Sanji. "Tu as fait assez de dégâts. On rentre."

"Je n'ai pas fini ici."

"J'ai d'autres chats à fouetter ! Il faut encore que je retrouve Harry."

Les deux pirates froncèrent leurs sourcils, prêts à se jeter au cou l'un de l'autre.

Mais, avant qu'ils ne puissent s'exécuter, le centaure leur rappela son existence.

"Quittez cette forêt ou restez-y pour l'éternité."

"On la quitte, on la quitte." Grogna Sanji en entraînant Zoro à sa suite. "On n'a pas de temps à perdre, Luffy pourrait démarrer le Poudlard Express et finir à Londres avant le lever du jour."

* * *

Le temps aurait pu effacer l'odeur du meurtrier d'Uno, mais son odeur des plus fortes mêlée aux hautes capacités olfactives de Chopper permirent au jeune médecin pirate de l'identifier. Brisé par la perte de son ami, Chopper se releva néanmoins, ferma ses yeux et renifla fort l'air pur environnant. Puis, miroitant le regard inébranlable de son capitaine, il s'enfonça dans la forêt sans peur, Merry se perchant sur son épaule.

On raconte que cette nuit-là, tous les animaux s'écartèrent de leur route, libérant le passage pour le Roi et son équipage qui partaient punir l'impudent qui s'en était pris à l'un des leurs.

Chopper retourna à l'intérieur du château, et sentit plusieurs odeurs se mélanger. Le château semblait agité, mais Chopper ajusta son trajet pour ne croiser personne.

Arrivé devant la salle où se trouvait leur cible, Luffy se stoppa.

"Usopp, monte la garde."

Au vu de la situation, Usopp ne connaissait qu'une seule réponse.

"Oui, capitaine."

Usopp se tourna alors pour être dos au mur, tandis que Luffy brisait les portes de la salle où se trouvait leur professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

"M-Monsieur Po-Potter, à qu-quoi dois-je l'honneur ? Vou-vous ne devriez pa-pas être là."

Mais Luffy ne réagit pas aux mots du meurtrier. Il remonta les rangées de bancs scolaire puis tourna autour du bureau du professeur, avant de se poster devant lui et d'envoyer son poing le plus puissant briser la mâchoire du professeur qui fut projeté jusqu'au mur le plus proche.

Le coup fut tellement puissant que Quirrell faillit s'évanouir. Mais, heureusement pour lui, il avait bu du sang de licorne plus tôt dans la soirée, ce qui lui apporta suffisamment de force pour se relever, sa baguette solidement serrée dans sa main droite.

"Alors c'est comme ça ?!"

Quirrell claqua des doigts, et des cordes émergèrent autour de Luffy. L'élastique parvint à les esquiver un instant, mais il n'était pas suffisamment rapide, et se fit ligoter.

Quirrell se releva en ricanant pendant que Luffy s'agitait pour se débarrasser de ses liens, sans y parvenir.

"Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point vous me faites plaisir. J'allais bientôt quitter Poudlard, la déception au ventre de ne pas être parvenu à vous tuer, et voilà que vous vous jetez tout seul dans mes filets ! C'est vraiment mon jour de chance."

Caché en dessous d'une table, Chopper regardait toute la scène. Il était trop petit et trop faible pour aider son capitaine, et ne connaissait pas de sort adéquate. Il pouvait juste enflammer les lianes, mais Luffy serait brûlé au passage. Devait-il appeler Usopp à l'aide ?

Quirrell s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de manche, étalant le sang qui avait coulé.

"Petit salopard." Grogna-t-il en observant ses dégâts. "Je devrais t'étrangler."

Puis Quirrell se retourna vers un grand miroir derrière lui.

"Bon, comment je sors la pierre de ce fichu miroir ?! Je ne vais quand même pas m'enfuir avec !"

" _ANDOUILLE !_ " Hurla une voix dans le turban du professeur, gelant le sang de Chopper. " _Sers-toi du garçon !_ "

"Cet idiot ?!" S'étonna Quirrell. "Mais il ne sait même pas différencier une licorne d'un loup-garou !"

" _Utilise-le !_ "

"Oui, maître !"

Quirrell se tourna vers Luffy pour le libérer, mais la lueur meurtrière dans ses yeux stoppa le professeur. À la place, il tira le miroir de Riséd devant le jeune chapeau de paille.

"Qu'est-ce que tu vois ?"

Mais Luffy ne cilla pas, occupé à ronger la liane la plus proche.

Quirrell serra les dents.

"Arrête de me fixer ! Regarde ce miroir !"

Énervé, le serviteur de Voldemort avança le miroir jusqu'à ce qu'il touche le nez de Luffy.

" _Regarde !_ "

Mais Luffy avait fermé ses yeux. Il ne savait pas ce que voulait son ennemi, mais il était hors de question de lui faire plaisir.

"Ouvre tes yeux !"

Luffy refusa d'obéir.

"Je t'ordonne d'ouvrir les yeux !" Cria, hors de lui, Quirrell en frappant le petit pirate.

Effaré, Chopper s'enfuit en quatre pattes. Il devait appeler des renforts !

"Tu vas ouvrir tes yeux ?!" Rugit de nouveau Quirrell. "Où vais-je devoir utiliser Endoloris ?!"

" _Non._ " Coupa une voix caverneuse. " _Ça va le rendre fou et il deviendra inutile. Utilise plutôt Imperium._ "

Caché derrière la porte, Usopp tremblait. Chopper était parti chercher du renfort, et il ne restait plus que lui pour s'assurer que Luffy survive jusqu'à l'arrivée des secours. Il _devait_ libérer son capitaine. Mais comment ?

Rapidement, Usopp se fit une liste mentale de tous les sorts qu'il connaissait. Une fois lancé, Quirrell saurait qu'il était témoin de toute la scène. Et il n'avait pas besoin de _deux_ élèves, il tuera l'un d'entre eux. Le sort qu'allait lancer Usopp devait être décisif et _réussi_.

"Comme vous voudrez, maître." Obéit de sa voix chevrotante Quirrell en pointant sa baguette contre le cou de Luffy.

Affolé, Usopp pointa un flacon de l'autre côté de la pièce et murmura rapidement. " _Crac bandaboum._ "

Le flacon se brisa tout seul, détournant l'attention de Quirrell qui fit volte-face vers le lieu de l'incident.

* * *

"Ce n'est pas par ici !" Cria Sanji en suivant Zoro vers le bout d'une falaise. "Oï, tu m'entends ?"

Mais Zoro ne bougeait plus. Il fixait le sol.

Sanji suivit son regard et tomba sur une motte de terre retournée sur laquelle était écrit 'Uno' en lettre de pierre.

Le visage de Sanji s'assombrit, tout comme celui de Zoro.

"Harry va avoir besoin de nous."

* * *

Chopper courait. Il s'était un peu perdu avec Merry, et ne parvenait pas à retrouver l'odeur de ses amis. Arrivé au deuxième étage, il avait changé de plan.

Touffu.

Touffu pourrait les aider. Il pourrait sentir mieux que lui ses camarades et, en cas de problème, pourrait peut-être venir en aide à Luffy pour gagner un peu de temps.

Chopper inspira en observant la porte entre-ouverte qui gardait Touffu et la poussa pour entrer.

"Touffu !"

Puis il entra.

"Touffu ?"

* * *

"Il y a quelqu'un ?"

" _On dirait qu'un autre petit rat s'est glissé parmi nous._ " Ricana Voldemort.

D'un pas lent, Quirrell s'approcha de l'autre bout de la classe, alors qu'Usopp sentait sa respiration s'accélérer.

"Petit. Sors de ta cachette. Petit. N'aie pas peur."

Profitant de sa petite taille, Usopp se glissa sous les tables qui le cachait, tachant d'avancer vers le bureau du professeur où était ligoté Luffy.

"Petit. Je ne te veux aucun mal. Si tu te montres, tu auras une récompense."

En passant derrière Quirrell, Usopp vit la baguette du professeur briller d'une étrange lumière. Épouvanté, il se remit à ramper en évitant au possible de toucher le mobilier. Il ne devait faire aucun bruit s'il tenait à sa vie.

"Petit ?"

Quirrell avait contourné tous les bancs de la salle, et il ne vit aucun être humain.

Usopp, quant à lui, était parvenu jusqu'au premier rang. Il allait maintenant devoir sortir de son abri pour sauver son capitaine.

"Il semblerait que notre petite souris veuille jouer à une partie de cache-cache." Sourit avec une voix glaciale Quirrell. "Cela tombe bien, je connais plein de sorts pour faire le ménage."

Sa baguette devant son visage, Quirrell avait le visage fendu dans un sourire maléfique.

Les yeux d'Usopp rétrécirent. Il était si près de réussir.

" _Wingardium leviosa._ "

Tous les bancs de la salle se soulevèrent, dévoilant Usopp caché en dessous. Mais, avant que Quirrell ne le découvre, Luffy rugit en agitant sa tête.

"VIENS TE BATTRE CONTRE MOI !"

Et lança sa tête contre le miroir du Riséd, le brisant en mille morceaux, sous les yeux béa de Quirrell.

"L-LE MIROIR !"

Tous les bancs s'effondrèrent au sol dans un fracas sonore, rasant Usopp qui avait accourut auprès de son capitaine.

"Il a brisé le miroir !" Hurla d'épouvante Quirrell, les yeux perdus dans le vide. "Il a brisé le miroir qui contenait la pierre philosophale !"

Usopp regarda les lianes qui entravait son capitaine, mais impossible de les démêler. Il fouilla dans ses poches avec espoir, et se retint de sauter de joie en sentant le manche de son sécateur. Il avait oublié de le ranger après s'être occupé des plantes de la serre.

"Ne bouge pas." Chuchota-t-il à son capitaine tandis qu'il s'affairait à le libérer. Par chance, Quirrell était trop occupé à faire une crise et avait oublié son sort, les lianes coupées ne repoussaient donc pas.

"Il a brisé le miroir." Répéta Quirrell en baissant son regard sur ses mains. "Il a tout... tout détruit..."

 **"Je veux le voir. Montre-moi le gamin."**

En silence, Quirrell leva ses mains à son ruban et le dégrafa, avant de le dérouler lentement alors qu'Usopp finissait de délivrer son capitaine.

Par habitude, Luffy attrapa son chapeau et le posa sur sa tête.

À l'autre bout de la salle, Quirrell laissa tomber le tissu de son ruban au sol et se tourna, dévoilant un visage greffé sur son crâne. Usopp lâcha un hoquet de stupeur en reculant d'un pas.

 **"Tu as bien grandi, Harry. Mais tu n'as pas changé. Après m'avoir tué, tu as détruit mon espoir de revenir. Tu n'es qu'une épine dans mon pied ! Quirinus, TUE-LE !"**

Quirrell tourna sur lui-même pour faire face aux pirates, mais Luffy s'était mis à courir vers lui, sautant sur les tables pour l'atteindre avant que Quirrell ne puisse lancer son sort.

 _"Avada Kede_ —"

Luffy s'était jeté sur Quirrell et lui avait envoyé un poing dans la mâchoire, l'envoyant valser jusqu'au mur du fond de la classe, sa baguette tombée dans la chute.

 _"Imobilis !"_

Luffy se figea, un pied levé, dans sa marche mortelle vers le professeur.

Les capacités de Quirrell étaient limité sans baguette, mais il n'était pas non plus à cours de ressource. Profitant du sursis gagné, Quirrell se releva en vitesse et attrapa sa baguette, prêt à tuer Luffy, quand Usopp surgit dans son dos et écrasa une bouteille de verre sur la Face de Voldemort. Quirrell chancela légèrement alors qu'Usopp se postait en protection devant Luffy, les jambes tremblantes, et son goulot de bouteille, tranchant, solidement agrippé dans ses mains pour tenir son professeur à distance.

"Impertinent !" Tonna Quirrell, fou de rage en reprenant ses esprits, sa baguette solidement agrippée dans sa main droite.

"Tue-le aussi !" Ordonna Voldemort.

"Oui, maître ! Meurs Londubat ! _Avada Kede_ —"

 _"Expelliarmus !_ " Coupa une voix plus claire qu'Usopp reconnu immédiatement, éjectant la baguette de leur ennemi sur le carrelage. Une ombre passa ensuite sous les yeux d'Usopp qui se retint de s'effondrer.

 _"Mobilicorpus !_ " Reprit la voix claire, en lançant, cette fois, le sort sur Luffy.

"Ne bouge pas."

Usopp laissa quelques larmes couler le long de ses joues, heureux d'avoir été sauvé par Sanji tandis que Zoro maintenait son sabre sur la jugulaire de Quirrell.

"Je crois..." Commença Sanji en s'approchant du professeur. "Que vous n'avez pas besoin de ça."

Il ramassa la baguette abandonnée de Quirrell et la cassa en deux avant de la brûler avec son briquet.

Son chapeau vissé sur la tête, Luffy s'avança vers l'otage de Zoro.

Les cheveux trempés d'alcool, et du sang coulant le long de sa mâchoire, Quirrell s'agita.

" _Stupef—_ "

Luffy envoya son pied dans la figure de Quirrell, annulant le sort qui allait être lancé.

"Tue-les ! Tue-les !" Criait Voldemort, sa face écrasée contre les dalles du sol.

"Il ne sent pas la douleur de son hôte." Commenta Sanji en jetant les restes fumants de la baguette magique de Quirrell.

"Que fait-on ?" Demanda Zoro en faisant luire la lumière de la lune sur sa lame.

Luffy fixa son professeur, étourdit par les nombreux coups qu'il avait reçus, et baissa son chapeau sur son visage.

Zoro rengaina son sabre et s'écarta, laissant apparaître Chopper, le visage ravagé par la détresse.

"Tou-Touffu." Hoqueta-t-il. "Tou-Touffu est parti."

Luffy échangea un regard avec l'ancien renne, et Sanji fit un pas en arrière.

"LÈVE-TOI !" Ordonna Voldemort.

L'esprit embrumé, Quirrell commença à se redresser.

Zoro montra de sa tête la porte à Usopp qui sortit en emmenant Chopper.

"Ayez pitié." Supplia Quirrell en rétablissant son équilibre, levant la tête vers Luffy qui garda un visage de marbre. "Je n'y suis pour rien ! I-Il m'a obligé ! Pitié !"

Quirrell se mit à genoux.

"TUE-LE !" Commanda Voldemort.

"J-Je ne voulait pas ! J-Je j'ai ri-rien pu faire !" Continua Quirrell en repliant une de ses jambes. "S-Si j'avais eu-eu le choix..."

"TUE-LE !"

"...je t'aurais étranglé dès le début !" Cria Quirrell en se jetant sur Luffy pour l'étrangler, ses yeux brûlant de détermination.

Luffy fit un rapide pas sur le côté, attrapa les bras tendus de Quirrell pour lui faire perdre l'équilibre et écraser sa main sur sa figure pour lui broyer la tête contre le sol. Un pincement de douleur éclata sur son front et Quirrell se mit à hurler de douleur, le visage brûlé par son contact avec la main de Luffy. Le violent choc avec le parquet de Poudlard termina le travail et Quirrell lâcha son dernier souffle.

Avec calme, la main en sang et trempée d'alcool, Luffy se redressa. Il enjamba le cadavre de l'ancien professeur et sortit, Zoro et Sanji suivant ses pas.

La voix de Voldemort ne résonnait plus.

* * *

 **Finish ! Ça vous a plu ? Je suis désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes, mais je ne suis pas chez moi, et mon correcteur orthographique ne m'a pas suivi ici !**

 **Au fait, j'ai découvert que "Poussoufle" s'écrivait en fait "Poufsouffle", désolé ! Je vais le corriger très bientôt, mais en attendant, toute mes excuses !**

 **Ça faisait plaisir de vous voir ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire et bonne année 2018 !**


	12. L'année est finie

**Hey ! C'est moi ! Oui, je sais, vous aviez oublié mon existence et êtes dégoûté de vous en rappeler. Mais non ! Inséparables continue pour votre plus grand malheur ! Tout de suite, la suite ! Et désolé, ça ne m'a pas semblé hyper fluide...**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

"Neville, Terry, Harry ?!"

Cédric jeta un regard affolé dans la salle de bain. Aucune trace des trois garçons.

Lors de leur ronde, avec son ami préfet Poufsouffle, ils avaient été attrapés par leur Directrice de Maison qui les avait sommés de rentrer faire l'appel de leurs camarades.

Et, bien sûr, tous les Poufsouffles étaient dans leur lit _sauf_ Neville et Terry qui avaient disparu avec Harry Potter.

"Yohohoho, ils ont dû ramener Harry au dortoir Gryffondor." Suggéra Brook en surgissant dans le dos de Cédric.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, ils sont sortis." Grinça Rémi, le préfet, en montant les escaliers. "Aucune trace d'eux chez les filles. Ils vont avoir de gros ennuis."

"Mais Rémi !"

"Non Ced' ! Je ne couvrirais pas vos copains ! Si ça se trouve, ils courent de grands risques en se promenant dans les couloirs ! Il faut immédiatement en informer les professeurs."

"Yohohoho, je suis sûr que tout va bien pour eux !"

"Skelett, je refuse de me rendre coupable de complicité. Vous négocierez avec vos consciences quand on aura retrouvé les cadavres des gosses, mais moi, je serais en paix !"

Le préfet enfila son manteau dans un mouvement ample et se tourna vers la porte, prêt à partir, quand celle-ci s'ouvrit, laissant entrer, timides, Chopper et Usopp.

Le préfet Poufsouffle eut un instant de silence en les fixant avant de s'emporter.

"Mais vous étiez où ?! Ça ne va pas de sortir tout seul ?! On était mort de peur pour vous !"

"Désolé." S'excusa Usopp en essayant de cacher la tête affligée de Chopper. "On… avait quelque chose à faire."

"Vous avez ramené Harry ?" Demanda Cédric en descendant l'escalier qui menait au dortoir des garçons, comme si leur escapade était une chose banale.

"O-Oui, il est entre de bonnes mains." Sourit faussement Usopp. "Il est tard, on va aller se coucher."

"Oh non !" Les arrêta le Préfet. "Vous allez être punis !"

"Rémi !"

"Ced', je ne fais pas de traitement de faveur ! Personne ne doit transgresser les règles de Poudlard !"

"Mais, ce ne sont que des enfants !"

"Enfant ou non, les règles sont les mêmes pour tout le monde !"

Pendant que les deux aînés se disputaient sur le sort d'Usopp et de Chopper, Brook s'approcha de ses deux amis.

"Quelque chose ne va pas ?"

À l'entente de la voix de son ami, Chopper releva la tête, dévoilant ses larmes séchées par le temps.

"C'est Uno et Touffu." Chuchota-t-il.

"Ils nous ont quittés." Finit Usopp, sachant que l'ancien renne n'en aurait pas la force.

Les yeux de Brook rétrécirent. Il ne connaissait pas très bien les deux animaux, mais il savait qu'ils étaient très importants pour Chopper, Merry et Luffy.

"Et ils ont été vengés." Termina Usopp avec un éclat meurtrier qu'il avait gagné à force de naviguer sur Grand Line.

Brook hocha la tête gravement.

"C'est bon !" S'exclama soudainement Cedric. "On a résolu le problème."

"Vous me copierez cent fois le règlement de Poudlard." Résuma Rémi.

"Cent ?! Mais c'est énorme !"

"Ced', ce n'est pas toi qui as à le copier."

"Mais quand même !"

"Ils sont sortis dans la nuit je te rappelle ! Ils pourraient être renvoyés ! À la place, copier cent fois le règlement de Poudlard, ce n'est vraiment rien."

"On a un règlement ?" Releva Brook.

Rémi le regarda avec sérieux. "Skelett, depuis combien de temps étudies-tu ici ?"

"Heu…"

"Ça dépend," sourit Cédric, "est-ce qu'étudier la musique, ça compte ? Parce que sinon, je pense que son compteur est proche de zéro."

"D'accord." Coupa Usopp. "On va se coucher maintenant."

Sans attendre d'interruption, il se dirigea vers sa chambre en entraînant Chopper avec lui.

"Je le veux avant la fin de la semaine !" Lança Rémi.

* * *

Nami enjamba délicatement la fenêtre des toilettes des filles qu'elle avait laissée ouverte en partant (au cas où), avant de se diriger vers sa chambre. Elle cacha rapidement son balai volé sous son lit et se coucha sans attirer d'attention.

* * *

Dans le silence de la nuit, une main tourna délicatement la poignée d'une porte pour l'ouvrir, laissant une fine et grande silhouette passer. Celle-ci sonda les lieux avant de s'arrêter sur un angle avec un soupir.

"Hermione." Chuchota-t-elle. "Il est tard. Tu devrais dormir. Pose-moi ce livre, et fait disparaître cette lumière."

Robin obéit.

* * *

Dumbledore était sans voix devant le corps sans vie de Quirrell.

Tout autour du professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal se trouvaient des éclats de verre piétinés et une énorme flaque empestant la Vodka. Quant au reste de la pièce, elle était invisible sous l'amoncellement de bureaux cassés qui avaient alerté les professeurs. Tout indiquait qu'un combat avait eu lieu, mais une question restait en suspens.

 _Avec qui ?_

Rogue s'accroupit et toucha délicatement la figure brûlée de Quirrell.

Dumbledore savait qui pouvait faire de tels dégâts. Mais c'était impossible. Harry était trop jeune et trop petit pour tenir tête au professeur. Dumbledore voulait juste qu'il teste un peu la dangerosité et l'horreur qu'entraînait Voldemort pour être prêt à sacrifier sa vie dans l'espoir vain de mettre un terme à son existence.

Du moins, si le plan de Dumbledore avait fonctionné. Mais cela faisait plus d'un mois que la stratégie du directeur était en échec. Rien ne pouvait expliquer ce qu'il avait sous les yeux.

"Il faut vérifier que tous les élèves sont dans leur dortoir !" S'écria le professeur Chourave en reprenant ses esprits. "Les préfets ont dû terminer de faire l'appel." Et elle se retira, blanche comme le professeur Binns, craignant qu'un quelconque élève ou un préfet ait pu rencontrer l'atrocité qui avait tué le professeur Quirrell.

Dumbledore regretta soudainement d'avoir eu l'idée idiote de partir. Au final, il avait juste pu boire un lait de chèvre dans un bar du pré-au-lard. Son lait de chèvre ne valait absolument pas tout le travail qu'allait recevoir le directeur.

Il allait falloir étouffer l'affaire.

Heureusement, cette partie-là était déjà prévue. Elle allait juste être un tout petit peu plus compliquée.

Rogue se pencha devant les éclats du miroir de Risèd et ramassa une petite bille rouge.

"Aucune trace du balai manquant." Nota-t-il. "Mais notre assaillant sème des bonbons."

Dumbledore traversa la pièce, en prenant soin de relever sa robe lorsqu'il enjamba la flaque de Vodka, et prit le bonbon des mains du professeur de potion avant de l'engloutir.

"Des dragées, pour être précis." Rajouta-t-il avec sérieux.

Rogue tiqua des yeux avant d'abandonner face à la nonchalance feinte par son supérieur. "Je vais voir Rubeus, il doit bien avoir un chien à nous prêter. Je suis sûr que l'assaillant a pataugé dans l'alcool, ce ne sera pas une piste trop dure à suivre."

Dumbledore le regarda partir en réfléchissant. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir attraper le coupable. Après tout, que faire une fois fait ? D'un autre côté, le coupable pouvait sûrement plaider la self-défense. S'il était assez intelligent pour ça, évidemment. Par contre, McGonagall allait râler contre ces élèves qui se trouvaient en dehors des couloirs.

Du moins, Dumbledore l'espérait. Il n'osait imaginer qu'une personne extérieure à Poudlard pouvait se promener librement dans le château. Et un tueur, comme si cela ne suffisait pas. Non, finalement, Dumbledore ne trouvait plus l'idée qu'Harry avait causé tout ça si mal. Il avait peut-être eu un peu d'aide de ses amis.

Bref, tout cela demandait une plus ample enquête. Aujourd'hui était la naissance du _Détective_ Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

* * *

"Mais Percy, tu es sûr qu'on est bien tous les deux là ?" Sourit George avec amusement en bloquant la route de son aîné. "Si ça se trouve, tu n'as vu que moi ! Tu ne devrais pas vérifier que Fred ne s'est pas fait la malle ?"

"Oui, j'en suis sûr !" Rugit avec colère son frère. "Maintenant, pousse-toi ! Je dois aller compter les première année !"

"Voyons, cela ne serait-il pas plus sage de vérifier que Fred et moi _restons_ dans notre chambre ? Je veux dire, rien ne nous empêche de partir _après_ ton passage. "

"George ! Pousse-toi ! Il faut que je vérifie que Ron est bien dans son lit !"

"Oh, Percy ! Comme si le petit Ronny allait quitter sa chambre dans la nuit noire ! Voyons, tu sais très bien, comme moi, qu'il n'est pas assez courageux pour ça ! Et puis, il n'oserait pas faire des perdre des points à Gryffondor."

" _George_. Pour la dernière fois, _pousse-toi_ !"

"Mais tu n'as pas encore vérifié tous les deuxième année !"

"Ils peuvent attendre !"

Coupant court à la prochaine réplique de son frère, Percy bouscula le jumeau qui lui bloquait le chemin et s'avança dans les couloirs avant d'ouvrir avec force la porte menant à la chambre de Ron.

"RONALD WEASLEY !"

Dans la chambre, tous les résidents, levés dans leurs robes de chambre, se tournèrent vers l'entrée, devant un Percy rouge de colère.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Percy ?" Demanda innocemment Fred, un oreiller en plume à moitié vidé dans les mains.

"Yo frangin !" Salua avec bonne humeur George en passant sa tête dans l'ouverture de la porte.

"Tu viens jouer avec nous ?" S'enquit Lee en proposant son oreiller.

Rouge de colère, Percy éclata.

"JE PEUX SAVOIR CE QUE VOUS FOUTEZ ?!"

"Percy !" S'indigna Fred. "Vocabulaire ! Il y a des enfants ici ! Ça va, Ronny ?"

"Tu nous as choqué le petit dernier !" L'accusa George avant d'entrer dans la salle telle une mère couveuse qui fondait sur son petit. "Ça va trésor ? Tu t'en remettras ? Percy n'est qu'un idiot, n'y fait pas attention."

"Ce favoritisme !" Se rajouta Lee. "Et les pauvres Siminuius et Ben ?"

"Nous, c'est Seamus et Dean." Corrigea Dean en recevant son câlin de réconfort.

"Peu importe." Chuchota Lee en tapotant le dos du premier année.

Ron, perdu par l'enchaînement d'actions si tôt dans sa chambre, reprit finalement ses esprits.

"Percy ! Tu les as attrap-"

Fred bâillonna son frère cadet.

"Je crois qu'il est tard et Percy a d'autres choses à faire que jouer avec nous, Ronny ! Tu ne dois pas oublier qu'il est un Préfet maintenant !"

"Fred a raison !" Enchaîna George en attrapant l'aîné de la fratrie pour lui faire faire un tour sur lui-même. "Tu dois finir ton travail ! Viens, allons voir la prochaine chambre, Fred et Lee vont coucher les enfants !"

"Oui !" Assurèrent en coeur tous les résidents de la chambre, sauf Ron qui se battait contre la poigne en fer de Fred. Il fallait qu'il alerte Percy ou cet idiot allait quitter la chambre sans remarquer l'absence de Draco et Harry.

Malheureusement, la porte de leur chambre se ferma dans le dos de George qui ne put résister à l'envie d'envoyer un sourire de vainqueur au dernier de la famille.

Ainsi disparut l'espoir de Ron de faire expulser Draco Malfoy.

* * *

"Seul Blaise Zabini est introuvable." Résuma le Préfet Serpentard à son homologue féminin.

Le regard vide, songeant sûrement à son lit, celle-ci leva les yeux.

"Chez les filles, on a tout le monde. On prétend que le gamin est avec nous ?"

"Pas envie de perdre des points ?" Devina son ami.

La jeune fille se mit alors à bâiller jusqu'à ce que sa mâchoire se décroche.

"Et de dormir." Avoua-t-elle. "Et puis, ce ne sera pas la première fois qu'on le perd. On pourra toujours prétendre qu'il s'est perdu _après_."

"Sauf si son cadavre prétend l'inverse."

La jeune Serdaigle fronça les sourcils.

"On a retrouvé un cadavre ?"

"Non, mais s'il se perd dans la forêt, ça pourrait arriver."

"Non, pas de problème. Les charognes auront fait disparaître les preuves."

"C'est vrai."

Le préfet des garçons prit une minute pour réfléchir, puis, ne trouvant pas d'argument, se résolut.

"Ce serait bête de se voir retirer un si bon batteur juste avant le match. S'il est toujours vivant, bien sûr."

"Nous sommes d'accord." Bâilla sa collègue. "Bonne nuit ! Oh, et ne viens pas me chercher si tu dois faire disparaître son corps dans la forêt interdite. Je suis sûre que tu peux très bien le faire tout seul !"

"Il y va de soi, Votre Altesse !" Se moqua son ami en la regardant monter les escaliers qui menaient à sa chambre.

* * *

"Directeur, votre barbe trempe dans vos céréales."

Dumbledore sortit brutalement de sa rêverie et récupéra sa barbe.

"Oui, merci."

Il l'essora sur le côté pour en retirer tout le lait qui s'était rajouté avant de la nettoyer avec sa serviette.

La nuit avait été longue. Tous les enfants étaient apparemment restés dans leurs chambres, hormis les Préfets qui faisaient leurs rondes, et le plan de Rogue avait lamentablement échoué. Crockdur, le chien prêté par Hagrid, s'était évanoui aux premières odeurs de Vodkas. Évidemment, il fallait que le seul chien que possédait Hagrid ne tienne pas l'alcool ! Voilà comment leur super piste avait disparu. Quant au balai qui manquait dans la réserve, aucune trace. Peut-être qu'il allait magiquement réapparaître comme les livres de la bibliothèque ? Les finances de Poudlard lui seraient vraiment reconnaissantes ! Des balais si vieux et impuissants ne se trouvaient plus que dans des musées ! Gardés par de vieux croûtons nostalgiques de leurs années d'étude. Et Dumbledore ne voulait pas créer de favoritisme en en achetant un plus compétent que les autres. Il était important que tous les balais soient d'aussi mauvaise qualité les uns que les autres.

Pourvu donc que son petit voleur décide de ramener son butin.

Dumbledore cligna des yeux et faillit faire un arrêt cardiaque en voyant la pile de paperasse encore vierge à remplir.

Ah non, ce n'était qu'une illusion. Il avait bien passé sa nuit à finir les papiers pour annoncer la mort du professeur Quirrell lors ' _d'une expérience qui avait mal tourné_ '. Eh oui, c'est lui qui avait trouvé l'idée. Dumbledore était un génie.

"Directeur, ça va être votre tour." Secoua le professeur McGonagall en faisant des signes de tête vers la Grande Salle qui grouillait d'élèves encore endormis.

"Cette annonce ne peut pas attendre le dîner ?" Râla-t-il, sa robe de sorcier tâchée de lait.

"Non. Certains élèves ont cours de Défense contre les forces du mal aujourd'hui."

Gonflant sa joue pour bouder, Dumbledore se leva néanmoins et attrapa sa tasse de chocolat chaud pour taper dessus avec sa petite cuillère.

"Votre attention s'il vous plaît ! J'ai une annonce à vous faire !"

Sur sa table, Luffy se retourna la bouche pleine.

"De la viande au petit dèj' ?!" Demanda-t-il avec espoir avant de recevoir un coup de pied de Sanji.

"On ne parle pas la bouche pleine !"

"Suite à un accident," Commença Dumbledore, "le professeur Quirrell ne pourra plus assumer ses fonctions."

Un éclat de joie se répandit dans la salle à manger pendant que le professeur McGonagall prenait sa tête dans ses mains. Ces enfants ne comprenaient pas la gravité de la chose.

"Le corps enseignant et moi-même tâchons de régler le problème au plus vite. Je vous informerais plus tard de nos dispositions. En attendant, vous êtes dispensés de cours contre les Défenses du Mal."

Les élèves se levèrent avec excitation, et les jumeaux Weasley attrapèrent leurs petits déjeuners. Une tartine de confiture entre les dents, Fred se tourna vers les premières années avec qui il mangeait.

"Bon, nous, on retourne se coucher ! À bientôt les petits !"

"On pensera à vous pendant notre grasse matinée !" Ajouta George en engloutissant son verre de jus d'orange avant de disparaître dans leur dortoir.

* * *

Usopp, le dos droit pendant tout le petit déjeuner ne réagit pas aux mots du directeur. Et si les professeurs découvraient qu'ils étaient les meurtriers ? Ils iraient droit à Azkaban ! Impossible d'en sortir. Ravalant ses peurs, il se leva pour rejoindre la table Serpentard où Nami se disputait avec un de ses aînés.

"NON !" Cria-t-elle. "Je ne veux pas participer à ce fichu match ! Fiche-moi la paix Higgs."

"Des problèmes ?" Questionna Usopp en s'approchant.

"Oh, et voilà son prince charmant." Ricana Crabbe en regardant la scène derrière son bol de céréales.

Nami le foudroya du regard avant de se retourner et d'attraper le bras d'Usopp.

"C'est rien, viens."

"Encore des problèmes avec ta maison ?" Commenta le tireur d'élite en suivant la rousse vers la sortie du réfectoire.

"Comme d'habitude." Soupira Nami. "Higgs a peur que je le blesse volontairement pour pouvoir prendre sa place au prochain match. Comme si ça m'intéressait !"

Usopp acquiesça discrètement en suivant son amie quand elle se retourna.

"Alors, pourquoi tu es venu me chercher ? Ce ne sont quand même pas les cris d'Higgs qui ont traversé toute la salle ?"

"Oh, non !" Se réveilla soudainement Usopp. "Non. C'est juste qu'il fallait que je te parle de quelque chose. C'est à propos d'hier soir."

Nami haussa un sourcil, mais n'émit pas un mot.

"On invite Hermione ou on la laisse nous espionner ?"

"Je ne sais pas. Je ne voudrais pas détruire tout son amusement."

Le doux rire de Robin émergea alors d'un couloir adjacent et elle se présenta, ses talons résonnants dans tout Poudlard.

"Puis-je me joindre à vous ?" Demanda-t-elle poliment.

Usopp acquiesça avant d'entrainer Nami à sa suite vers un endroit plus discret, sachant pertinemment que Robin les suivait.

"Voilà… Comment expliquer…"

Usopp se tourna et se retourna sur lui même.

"Hier soir… Notre Préfet a trouvé Harry." Commença Usopp. "Rien de grave ! Cédric était avec lui, alors ils l'ont ramené et nous en ont confié la garde. Puis… Puis Merry est arrivée, affolée. Vous savez comme elle est quand elle a une idée en tête… Bref, vous voyez Uno ? La licorne ? Il… Il a été attaqué…"

Usopp détourna le regard, ne sachant pas comment annoncer la suite.

"Je… Je vais aller lui faire une pierre tombale tout à l'heure."

Les yeux de Nami s'agrandir comme des soucoupes et elle mit une main sur sa bouche pour se retenir de hurler.

"Et la suite, vous pouvez la deviner, je crois."

Des larmes se formèrent sur les yeux de Nami, alors que Robin fermait les yeux respectueusement. Elle ne connaissait pas bien Uni, mais une licorne aurait fait tellement cool dans leur équipage ! Oui, elle avait fini par être influencée par son capitaine.

"Je vais aussi en faire une pour Touffu. Chopper a été assez choqué par sa disparition."

Nami hocha la tête gravement. Elle avait eu très peur de l'énorme chien à trois têtes, mais il ne méritait pas de mourir non plus. Il allait falloir soutenir le petit médecin pendant cette mauvaise passe.

Perdre des amis sur Grand Line était une chose, mais perdre des amis à Poudlard, une école sécurisée, en était une autre.

* * *

"Allez, ça va aller." Assura Hagrid en se mouchant fortement, laissant échapper une larme orpheline sur son visage parsemé de barbe. Il caressa Crockdur qui semblait payer son ivresse de la veille avec une certaine gueule de bois, et attrapa un énorme sac de viande fraîche.

"Je vais nourrir Touffu et je reviens. D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, qui va nourrir l'ogre du professeur Quirrell maintenant ? Je devrais demander à Dumbledore. À plus tard Crockdur !"

* * *

"Encore un mouchoir ?" Proposa Usopp.

"Non, ça va aller, merci." Sourit la rouquine avant de se retourner. "Au fait, où est passée Hermione ?"

"Je crois qu'elle est partie en cours."

Nami acquiesça puis se retourna pour reprendre sa route quand elle tomba nez à nez avec un buisson ambulant.

"Hagrid !" Reconnut-elle avec un sourire forcé. "Qu'est-ce que vous faites-là ?"

"Oh, c'est vous les enfants ! Justement, j'allais vous chercher."

"Et en quel honneur ?"

Hagrid regarda à droite, à gauche, puis se baissa avec complicité.

"Je voulais être sûr que vous étiez bien tous rentrés sains et saufs." Chuchota-t-il.

Saufs, c'était réussi, mais sains, un peu moins. D'un autre côté, ils ne l'étaient pas beaucoup au départ.

"Oui, pas d'inquiétude, tout le monde était là au petit déjeuner." Rassura Nami.

"Ah, c'est bien !"

Hagrid se redressa et remit son lourd sac sur son épaule.

"Il ne me reste plus qu'à faire ma petite livraison et je pourrais retourner tenir compagnie à Crockdur !"

"Votre petite livraison ?" Questionna Usopp en regardant l'énorme sac en lin qui empestait le sang. Hagrid ne se promenait quand même pas avec le corps découpé en morceau du professeur Quirrell, pas vrai ? Rien qu'à cette idée, toutes ses couleurs quittèrent le visage d'Usopp.

"C'est secret."

"C'est de l'argent ?!" Percuta immédiatement Nami.

"Ginny !" L'arrêta Usopp. "Secret n'est pas toujours égal à argent !"

"Oui, tu as raison Neville." Accorda la rouquine en baissant sa tête pleine de Gallions. "Parfois, c'est aussi égal à des lingots d'or !" S'écria-t-elle en relevant une tête pleine d'espoir.

Hagrid fit un pas en arrière, effrayé par toute la convoitise qui émanait de la benjamine Weasley.

Usopp se frappa le front avec sa main.

"Je le savais pourtant qu'il n'y avait que des causes perdues dans cet équipage sauf pour Chopper." Chuchota-t-il très bas.

"On peut voir ?!" Supplia Nami en sortant soudainement ses meilleurs yeux de chiots.

Elle comptait définitivement en faire disparaître une partie sans qu'Hagrid ne s'en aperçoive.

"Non ! Ce n'est pas pour les enfants ! Et, comme je vous l'ai dit, c'est secret !"

"Ah, si c'est secret." Répéta Nami en faisant mine d'abandonner. "Alors je comprends. D'ailleurs vous feriez mieux d'y aller, il va se faire tard, et on doit aller en classe."

Méfiant vis-à-vis du soudain changement d'avis de la rouquine, Hagrid resserra son emprise sur son sac.

"Oui, je ne voudrais pas vous retarder. À plus tard."

"À plus tard !" Salua joyeusement Nami.

Trop joyeusement.

À peine Hagrid s'était-il éloigné de trois pas que Nami se retourna vers Usopp.

"Il faut qu'on le suive !" Déclara-t-elle les yeux pleins de Gallions.

"Non, il en—", Mais Usopp ne put finir sa phrase car son amie l'avait entraîné à sa suite pour talonner Hagrid.

* * *

"Ginny, je ne pense pas qu'on devrait…" Tenta Usopp, préoccupé par le temps qui s'écoulait et par les endroits sordides par lesquels passait Hagrid. "Je ne pense pas que ce soit de l'argent que transporte Hagrid. Ça avait un peu plus l'odeur… l'odeur du sang."

Mais Nami ne semblait pas l'écouter, trop focalisée sur l'étrange paquetage que transportait Hagrid.

"Ginny." Appela soudainement Usopp. "Ginny !"

La rouquine se retourna pour intimer le silence à son ami, mais celui-ci la coupa avant qu'elle ne puisse émettre le moindre son.

"Tu ne reconnais pas cet endroit ? On se dirige vers l'aile interdite !"

Nami allait rétorquer que cela tombait sous le sens. Après tout, quel meilleur endroit pour cacher un trésor que sous une trappe d'une aile interdite sous un chien à trois têtes ?

C'est alors que son cerveau fit le lien, au même instant qu'un cri désespéré fit trembler les murs.

" _TOUFFU !_ "

Les deux pirates pâlirent à vue d'oeil, et, la tête baissée, Nami se retourna vers son ami.

"Oui, l'aile interdite…" Répéta-t-elle avec un ton de compréhension.

Usopp posa gentiment sa main sur l'épaule de son amie et parla doucement à voix basse.

"Viens, il faut aller en cours."

Nami acquiesça et se laissa entraîner par le tireur d'élite.

Hagrid était un garde forestier, il avait l'habitude des animaux morts, mais il avait certainement besoin de temps à lui pour se remettre de celui-là.

* * *

Quand ils arrivèrent en classe, Usopp et Nami reçurent un sermon de la part du professeur Binns. Il était plus compliqué de rester éveillé pendant toute la durée du sermon que de se sentir coupable, mais Nami et Usopp y parvinrent. Du moins, Nami parvint à le faire croire. Si Usopp ne l'avait pas tirée par la manche au moment de prendre place, elle serait peut-être restée, l'esprit dans le vague, debout au centre de la classe une bonne minute avant de s'asseoir.

"Héhé, regardez qui est en retard." Ricana derrière eux Goyle. "La Weaslette et son Poufsouffle ! Quand on dit que ces blaireaux n'amènent que des ennuis ! Mais non, mademoiselle se croit haut dessus de tout !"

"Bien fait pour toi, attrapeuse _remplaçante_." Ajouta Crabbe en s'étouffant avec son ami.

Nami détourna la tête de leur attitude enfantine.

Pourvu qu'ils redoublent, ça lui ferait des vacances.

* * *

Dumbledore était debout dans la réserve.

À ses pieds, le balai anciennement disparut.

Encore une fois, le gentil voleur de Poudlard avait rendu son butin. Dumbledore ne savait pas s'il devait se réjouir de l'éducation des élèves de Poudlard qui rendaient tout ce qu'ils volaient ou s'inquiéter de leurs tendances chapardeuses. D'un autre côté, s'il attendait un peu, peut-être que la magie de Poudlard allait prendre effet et que sa pierre philosophale allait réapparaître. Ce ne serait pas juste que tous les vieux pavés de la bibliothèque et ce balai du millénaire précédent revienne, mais pas sa pierre philosophale ! Il allait porter plainte contre X sinon ! Oui, il avait un peu plongé son nez dans des livres de lois moldus. Après un siècle de vie, les livres intéressants commençaient à manquer. En revanche, les livres de lois moldus étaient pleins de surprises et toujours plus amusants ! Par exemple, il est illégal de mourir dans les locaux du Parlement britannique. Dumbledore devrait en faire une version spéciale Poudlard. Quoique, certains élèves semblaient prendre un grand plaisir à briser _toutes_ leurs lois. D'un autre côté, Molly Weasley avait tellement d'enfants, elle n'était probablement pas à deux garçons prêts.

Non, Dumbledore devait se reconcentrer. Il serait un terrible détective si, plutôt que de chercher le meurtrier-voleur de Poudlard, il cherchait un moyen de se débarrasser des jumeaux Weasley. D'un autre côté, s'il pouvait faire d'une pierre deux coups…

Albus soupira. Si Rogue cherchait moins à organiser les prochains cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et venait enquêter avec lui, Albus s'amuserait tellement plus !

* * *

"Oh non, c'est aujourd'hui." Grogna Nami en se levant, les cheveux en pétards, de son lit.

"Allez les filles, prêtes à gagner ?!" Cria une de ses camardes de chambre pour être acclamée par toute la chambre. "On ne va faire qu'une bouchée de ces blaireaux !"

 _Encore un match de Quidditch._

* * *

"Héhé, tu en fais une tête Ginny !" Rit Usopp en regardant leur amie les rejoindre.

"Ginny-san !" S'exclama immédiatement Sanji en se téléportant à ses pieds pour lui baiser la main. "C'est un plaisir de te voir !"

"Pour moi aussi Draco." Assura-t-elle la tête ailleurs.

"Sis ! Tu viens _super_ regarder le match aussi ?" S'exclama Franky avec sa pose favorite.

Nami plissa les yeux. "Oui." Pourquoi Franky était là ? Nami était quasiment sûre qu'il se débrouillait toujours pour rester dans sa chambre plutôt, pour bricoler n'importe quelle invention idiote.

"C'est _super_ ! Mais ces barrières m'ont l'air assez usées, je vais les réparer !" Décida-t-il en s'accroupissant devant la rambarde en fer.

"CUTTY FLAM !" Hurla alors une voix féminine, trois rangées plus haut dans les gradins. "TU ME RANGES IMMÉDIATEMENT CE TOURNEVIS OU JE LE JETTE SUR LE TERRAIN !"

"Mais cette rampe a _super_ besoin—"

"JE NE VEUX PAS LE SAVOIR ! JE NE T'AI PAS TRAÎNÉ ICI POUR TE VOIR CONTINUER LES CONNERIES QUE VOUS COMPTIEZ FAIRE DANS VOTRE DORTOIR ! MAINTENANT, TU T'ASSIS ET TU NE BOUGES PLUS !"

"Tu as raison, ils sont insupportables chez toi." Ricana sa voisine.

"Chez toi aussi." Commenta la Préfète Serdaigle ne se rasseyant et en indiquant sa gauche. Sa copine suivit la direction indiquée avant de se lever à son tour, rouge de colère.

"SKELETT ! CESSE IMMÉDIATEMENT D'IMPORTUNER CES JEUNES DEMOISELLES ! LA PROCHAINE FOIS QUE TU DEMANDERAS À LA MOINDRE D'ENTRE ELLES DE TE MONTRER SES SOUS-VÊTEMENTS, JE TE FERAI AVALER LES MIENS !"

"Ah non, là tu le tentes." Commenta sa copine.

"Oui, tu as raison. JE TE FERAIS AVALER TOUTE TA PENDERIE ! C'est mieux ?"

"Parfait." Assura sa copine en levant sa main en forme de o.

Puis les deux filles se réinstallèrent, prêtes à admirer le match.

"J'espère ne jamais être Préfète." Avoua Nami.

"Si ça peut te rassurer, ça ne devrait pas être bien plus difficile que maintenant." Discuta Usopp. "Je veux dire, tous les fauteurs de trouble font déjà partie de nos amis."

Nami acquiesça tristement en regardant Sanji aider Luffy a se dépêtrer du magnifique bandeau vert géant contenant le nom de Zoro.

"C'est du _super_ travail que vous avez fait là !" Félicita Franky en laissant un peu de place à Seamus et Dean alors que Luffy, à peine libéré, disparaissait dans un coin.

"On y a passé la nuit !" Sourit Dean, de la peinture sur le nez.

"Mais c'était amusant !" Avoua Seamus.

"Viens, c'est par là !" Émergea Luffy, de retour d'une micro-escapade, tirant Robin avec lui. "Tu peux les faire s'illuminer ? Je veux que tout le monde le voie !"

"Bien sûr !" Sourit Robin en sortant sa baguette et en s'exécutant. Les lettres de l'affiche se mirent alors à briller et celle-ci se redressa même d'elle-même pour aller danser dans le ciel.

"Waw !" S'exclama Luffy, des étoiles plein les yeux. "Moi aussi je veux faire ça !"

Robin rit et plaça sa baguette dans les mains du capitaine pour le guider dans la prononciation et la gestuelle du sort.

"Trop fort !" Continua le petit pirate, plus excité que jamais. "Je veux monter dessus !"

"Même pas en rêve !" L'arrêta Sanji avec un coup de pied.

"Tu sais, Draco." S'avança Seamus. "On discutait avec Dean, mais ce n'est pas à force de lui donner des coups de pieds que tu as grillé tous les neurones d'Harry ?"

Sanji allait rétorquer que Luffy n'en avait jamais trop eu pour commencer, quand la voix surexcitée de Lee perça ses tympans.

"EH OUI ! VOUS L'AUREZ TOUS DEVINÉ, C'EST LE RETOUR DE VOTRE COMMENTATEUR FAVORI !"

"Baisse d'un ton Jordan !" Hurla un élève de troisième année.

"Et aujourd'hui, nous voilà tous réunis pour assister au superbe match Serpentard contre Poufsouffle ! Qui des crapules ou des anges l'emportera ?! Je n'en sais rien ! Mais je suis là, en commentateur impartial pour arbitrer !"

"Jordan ! Ce n'est pas toi qui arbitres !"

"Et j'appelle les équipes à venir nous rejoindre sur le terrain ! Que ceux vêtus d'or et ceux qui se sont roulés dans l'herbe apparaissent !"

"Jordan ! De la neutralité !"

"Et, pendant que les équipes se saluent et que Flint essaye de tuer du regard tous ses ennemis, je me permets de faire remarquer aux spectateurs du fond qu'ils se sont trompés de couleur sur leur affiche ! Hey les lionceaux ! Vous avez mis du vert !"

Se sentant visés, Dean et Seamus firent un grand sourire en saluant Lee, alors que Luffy s'appliquait à escalader le panneau volant.

"Bon, tant pis pour nos pauvres daltoniens de première année ! Le match est sur le point de commencer ! Bibine attrapa son sifflet !"

Un tout petit chuchotement qui ressemblait atrocement au rire des jumeaux Weasley fut projeté par les haut-parleurs.

"ET BIBINE SIFFLE !"

Mais, au lieu du cri strident du sifflet habituel, le sifflet émit un énorme cri d'encouragement pour les Poufsouffles avec la voix de Dumbledore.

Béas, seul Flint s'activa au coup de sifflet avant de se retourner pour houspiller ses camarades, les sortant de leur torpeur et rapidement suivit par les joueurs Poufsouffles.

"IL SEMBLERAIT QUE MÊME LE DIRECTEUR AIT PRIS PARTI DANS CE MATCH INÉGAL ! VIVE LES POUFSOUFFLES !"

"JORDAN ! De la neutralité ou tu ne commenteras plus jamais !" Hurla le professeur McGonagall en se rasseyant sur son banc des professeurs, à côté d'un Rogue qui fustigeait du regard Dumbledore.

"Ils m'ont dit que c'était pour une pièce de théâtre !" Se justifiera le vieux magicien. "Je ne pensais pas qu'ils iraient jusqu'à truquer le sifflet de Bibine."

"…ET EMILY PASSE À JACK QUI VOL VERS LES PANIERS ENNEMIS !"

"Jordan ! Arrête de hurler !"

"Mais la balle est arrêtée par Flint qui a pris le capitaine ennemi pour cible ! Les Poufsouffles risquent d'être raccourcis d'un membre à la fin de ce match ! Mais tout ceci est parfaitement légal ! Ne t'inquiète pas Garry ! On t'enterrera avec les honneurs ! OY ! BLAISE ! REVIENS ! Loin de tout ce beau monde qui se dispute le Souafle, Blaise Zabini tente une escapée ! Aurait-il un examen qu'il n'a pas révisé cette après-midi ?!"

"L'idiot !" Grogna Sanji en accourant au plus près des barrières de protection des spectateurs avec Nami et Usopp à ses côtés.

"Il doit avoir une super stratégie !" Pensa Franky les bras croisés, assis à côté de Robin qui lisait un livre.

"C'est surtout qu'il est super idiot !" S'exclama, horrifié, Usopp.

"Yohoho, que se passe-t-il ?" Demanda Brook en revenant, tenant la main de Chopper dans la sienne à côté de Cédric. "On a loupé quelque chose ?"

"Rien." Sourit délicatement Robin en levant le nez de son livre. "Blaise a décidé d'aller faire une petite promenade."

"Yohoho, quelle charmante idée !"

"MAIS NON !" Hurla Usopp.

"IL EST CENSÉ JOUER !" Continua Nami.

" _'Blaise'_ , _'promenade'_." Chopper blanchît à vu d'oeil. "Tout seul ?! Mais c'est une catastrophe !"

"Il faut agiter votre panneau !" Décida Cédric en réfléchissant plus vite. "S'il le voit, il devrait revenir vers là !"

"Non !" Coupa Seamus. "On a une meilleure idée !"

"Il faut agiter Harry !" Clama sérieusement Dean. "Oï, Harry, descend de là-haut !"

"Là-haut ?" Répéta Chopper en levant son nez vers là où Luffy était perché. "AH ! HARRY ! DESCENDS IMMÉDIATEMENT !"

"Mais la vue est meilleure là-haut." Bouda le chapeau de paille.

"Tu ne regardes même pas le match !" L'accusa Chopper en accourant vers lui. "Descends ! C'est dangereux !"

"Yohoho, Chopper, calme-toi." Commenta Brook en buvant une gorgée de thé, assis à côté de Robin. "Tout va bien."

"Harry est debout sur un panneau volant qui ondule ! Non ! Tout ne va pas bien !" S'écria l'ancien renne.

"Ah, ce thé est très bon." Remarqua Brook en rotant.

"Tes manières !" S'écrièrent alors Nami et Usopp en le frappant.

"Harry ! Descends !"

"MAIS… MAIS… QUE VOIS-JE ?!" S'écria la voix de Lee dans les haut-parleurs. "MAIS… OUI ! C'EST LE VIF D'OR ! LE VIF D'OR TOURNE AUTOUR DE BLAISE ! ATTENTION ! NOUS RAPPELONS À NOTRE JEUNE PARTICIPANT QU'IL EST INTERDIT DE TOUCHER LE VIF D'OR SI L'ONT N'EST PAS ATTRAPEUR ! MAIS VA-T-IL TENIR AVEC LE VIF D'OR QUI L'IMPORTUNE ?!"

Zoro, perdu loin du terrain, fixait cette fichue balle qui le harcelait tel un moustique et l'empêchait de rejoindre le reste de son équipe qui avait eu l'extrêmement bonne idée de continuer l'affrontement à l'autre bout domaine.

Puis, fatigué, Zoro resserra sa prise sur son gourdin et frappa de toutes ses forces sur l'agaçante balle.

"ET BLAISE FRAPPE LE VIF D'OR ! Malheureusement… TOUT CECI EST PARFAITEMENT LÉGAL ! LE VIF D'OR FILE EN DIRECTION DU REGROUPEMENT DE JOUEURS TEL UN BOULET DE CANON !"

Comme une seule personne, tous les spectateurs se levèrent, choqués par le tournant des évènements.

"QUE CEUX QUI VEULENT ÉVITER TOUTE FAUTE OU TIENNENT SEULEMENT À LEURS VIES FUIENT LE PLUS VITE POSSIBLE ! LE VIF D'OR N'ÉPARGNERA PERSONNE SUR SON PASSAGE ! OUÏE ! UN SERPENTARD N'A PAS FUI ASSEZ VITE ! EN PLEIN DANS LE PLEXUS ! ET IL CONTINUE À CHUTER, EMPORTANT AVEC LUI DEUX PAUVRES POUFSOUFFLES PAS ASSEZ RAPIDES POUR FUIR ! NOS TROIS JOUEURS SE HEURTENT CONTRE LE SOL DU TERRAIN ! SERONT-ILS LES PREMIÈRES VICTIMES DU QUIDDITCH À POUDLARD ?!"

"Ils ont dû être broyés." Rit une voix cristalline.

"Hermione !"

"EN ATTENDANT, FAUTE POUR SERPENTARD ! Non, attendez. Mais, mes yeux ne me trompent pas ?! LE SERPENTARD TUÉ N'ÉTAIT AUTRE QUE TERENCE HIGGS ! L'ATTRAPEUR DES SERPENTARDS ! Ils cultivent vraiment l'art de nous casser les pieds, même en mourant dans cette maison ! La question est donc : est-ce qu'en étant mort, il compte comme un joueur de l'équipe de Quidditch ? Ah, non, malheureusement, on me fait signe qu'il est vivant ! C'EST DONC UNE VICTOIRE DES SERPENTARDS ! Et pas d'inquiétude pour nos amis Poufsouffles, Madame Pomfresh s'en occupe ! Je me permets néanmoins de pointer au Directeur que le Serpentard a écrasé deux Poufsouffles, ce qui mériterait des retraits de points… On me fait signe que non, je peux toujours rêver ! Hé bien, mes chers auditeurs ! C'est ici qu'on se sépare ! J'en profite pour donner rendez-vous à tous les Gryffondors dans notre salle commune pour fêter la mort de Higgs ! Ah non, excusez, sa convalescence qui pourrait l'amener à ne plus jamais voler sur un balai ! Bye tout le monde ! On se retrouve pour le match Serdaigle contre Gryffondor !"

"Jordan, il est temps de lâcher le micro."

"Si Blaise tue quelqu'un pendant un match de Quidditch, il est poursuivable en justice pour meurtre ?" S'inquiéta Chopper.

Brook avala de l'air bruyamment en se nettoyant la mâchoire avec un cure-dents.

"Aucune idée."

"Ne fais pas toute une scène alors !" Le frappa Usopp qui attendait la réponse.

"Vous croyez qu'il sera encore autorisé à jouer après ?" S'inquiéta Chopper en regardant Zoro faire demi-tour vers eux pour prendre Luffy en stop.

"Je ne l'espère pas." Chuchota Nami les mains jointes. "Pourvu que les professeurs aient pitié des élèves."

"J'y pense." Se tourna Usopp. "Ça fait de toi un joueur titulaire du coup, non ?"

"N'y songe même pas ! Allez sur le même terrain que ce type ? Je tiens encore à ma vie !"

"Oï Harry." Apparut Zoro sur son balai comme si c'était la chose la plus banale à faire. "Tu veux venir jouer ?"

Les yeux de Luffy se mirent à briller et il se jeta derrière son bras droit avant de s'agripper à son dos.

"En avant !" Clama-t-il, et Zoro s'exécuta, retournant jouer sur le terrain.

Une minute de silence parcouru les deux autres Gryffondors présents avant que Seamus ne se retourne.

"Quelqu'un devrait peut-être dire à Blaise que le match est fini, non ?"

* * *

Nami avait bien été promue attrapeuse titulaire jusqu'au réveil de Higgs, où il aurait le choix de choisir entre continuer à jouer ou laisser sa place. Mais, malheureusement, Zoro n'avait pas été viré de l'équipe. Au contraire, Flint était fier de lui et de sa stratégie qui leur avait permis de vaincre les Poufsouffles et chantait ses louanges.

Les professeurs avaient quant à eux, les bras pleins. Ils devaient assurer la sécurité du château qui semblait au plus mal, préparer les examens, remplacer le professeur Quirrell et assurer la sécurité du prochain match de Quidditch. Les parents n'aimaient pas découvrir que leurs enfants avaient sombré dans le coma suite à un mauvais accident de Quidditch. Ils manquaient donc de temps pour surveiller les jumeaux Weasley qui semblaient plus épouvantables que jamais. Et l'affaire Quirrell fut classée par le super inspecteur Dumbledore qui avait l'habitude de clôturer des enquêtes inachevées. Il attendait toujours, dans son bureau, que la pierre philosophale réapparaisse miraculeusement, mais aucune trace d'elle. Le coeur lourd, il finit par se décider à bloquer la trappe de l'aile interdite, la peignant de la même couleur que le sol pour la dissimuler.

L'année allait bientôt toucher à son terme.

* * *

Sanji enfila ses bottes d'attrapeur et resserra les lacets au maximum. Franky et Usopp les avaient rallongés un peu, ajoutant une plaque d'acier au bout pour éviter que Sanji ne se blesse en frappant les Cognards.

Usopp, Chopper et Brook étaient passés un peu plus tôt récupérer Luffy, libérant les mains de Sanji qui se tourna vers le capitaine de son équipe.

"Messieurs, et Mesdemoiselles." Ajouta ce dernier en regardant Angelina. "C'est notre dernier match de l'année. Celui qui restera gravé dans les esprits des premières années qui souhaiteront nous rejoindre l'année prochaine. Nous devons faire de notre mieux. De ces points dépend aussi la victoire de la Coupe des quatre maisons. Gryffondor compte sur nous ! Nous devons gagner ! Bonne chance à tous !"

* * *

"Alors ?" Demanda Nami en se tournant vers Robin. "Une nouvelle stratégie douteuse pour gagner cette fois ?"

La brune sourit, mais ne dit pas mot.

Du moins pas tout de suite.

"Je me demande si des joueurs seront décapités."

"Hermione !" Hurla d'indignation Nami, les joues en feu.

"Votre _super_ pervers est là, sis !" Apparu soudainement Franky avec un sac à dos à réacteur dans le dos qui le faisait voler.

"Salut Cutty." Salua sans joie Nami.

"Bonjour Cutty." Sourit Robin en ouvrant son livre.

Franky resta un instant à voler, attendant une certaine réaction de la part des filles qui ne vint pas. Puis, dépité, il arrêta ses réacteurs et partit pleurer dans un coin.

"Reviens avant la fin du match !" Lui cria Nami.

* * *

Serdaigles l'emporta 185 à 27. Si Sanji avait passé moins de temps à protéger les filles des deux équipes et plus de temps à poursuivre le Vif d'or, il l'aurait sûrement attrapé. Malheureusement, son côté chevaleresque l'emportait toujours.

Lee s'était vu refuser le poste de commentateur par manque d'objectivité, mais le reprendrait sûrement l'année d'après. Après tout, trois des quatre maisons appréciaient ses commentaires.

"C'est dommage, j'ai vraiment cru qu'on allait y arriver quand tu as lancé ce cognard sur la figure de l'attrapeur Serdaigle !" Soupira Fred en se changeant à côté de Sanji.

"Qui aurait cru que le Vif d'Or se coincerait dans sa manche ?" Continua George, dos à dos avec son jumeau en enfilant son tee-shirt. "Avec le Vif d'or du dernier match, on n'aurait jamais eu ce problème ! Avec ses ailes cassées, il n'aurait jamais décollé !"

"Oh faites, tu crois qu'on peut demander à le récupérer ? On pourrait l'offrir à Higgs ! En mémoire du meilleur match qu'il n'ait jamais fait !"

Les deux frères partirent dans un éclat de rire.

"Allons chercher Lee, je suis sûr qu'il adorera !" Rit George.

* * *

Le froid de l'hiver s'était dissipé, mais, pour une occasion spéciale, tous les mugiwaras avaient revêtu leurs uniformes d'hivers, laissant les couleurs de leurs maisons dans leur chambre.

Silencieux, en arc de cercle autour de la colline où avait été enseveli Uno, ils se tenaient droits, laissant Luffy présider la cérémonie d'hommage, comme ils en avaient l'habitude. Hagrid, quant à lui, se tenait un peu en retrait, pleurant encore toutes les larmes de son corps. Il semblait être un réservoir inépuisable d'eau.

"Uno." Commença Luffy, en fixant la motte de terre surélevée. "Tu fus un ami très cher. Toujours présent quand on sortait dans la forêt."

Hagrid sembla s'arrêter, mais, perdu dans sa tristesse, il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il avait entendu.

"Prudente envers les inconnus, tu nous as tout de même acceptés. Tu tenais compagnie à Merry pendant que nous étions enfermés dans les salles de cours. Tu avais toujours un mot gentil pour Chopper. Tu te promenais dans cette forêt qui t'a vu naître comme dans ta propre maison. Malheureusement, tu as attrapé l'oeil de quelqu'un qui ne fallait pas. Désolé de ne pas avoir été à tes côtés immédiatement. Et merci d'avoir protégé Merry."

Luffy retira son chapeau de paille et le porta à son coeur en fermant les yeux, accordant une minute de silence à leur amie, brisée par les sanglots d'Hagrid. Puis il remit son chapeau sur sa tête, Usopp réagissant immédiatement au signe en approchant avec Franky pour déposer la magnifique pierre tombale de la licorne juste devant sa tombe.

Une fois fait, Luffy se tourna vers une autre montagne de terre et les pleurs d'Hagrid s'intensifièrent.

"Touffu. Vous étiez d'excellents gardiens. Touffu un, toujours à l'écoute de tes amis. Touffu deux, toi qui cherchait toujours des ennuis à Touffu trois pour avoir son attention, tu ne pourras plus lui mordiller l'oreille. Touffu trois, le plus courageux de la bande, tu t'es battu à crocs perdus contre l'ennemi, mais tu n'as pas pu les protéger. Je n'ai pas pu vous protéger. Je suis désolé."

Une fois encore, Luffy ôta son chapeau, laissant le cri de douleur d'Hagrid résonner dans toute la forêt. Franky, une fontaine silencieuse, s'approcha délicatement du demi-géant pour lui ôter la pierre tombale de Touffu, mais sans succès. Tous les pirates lui vinrent en aide et Zoro réussit finalement à lui arracher la pierre des mains pour la donner à Usopp qui passa doucement devant Luffy qui n'avait pas bougé pour la planter à sa place. Les autres pirates avaient repris leur place, et, lorsque Luffy décida qu'il était l'heure de partir, il remit son chapeau, se retourna et traversa le mur de ses amis en son centre, dissipant leur formation qui suivit les pas du capitaine. Seul Usopp prit du retard, essayant vainement d'activer Hagrid pour le ramener à sa hutte, sans aucun résultat jusqu'à l'arrivée de Sanji qui était revenu sur ses pas pour l'aider.

* * *

Le groupe s'était dissipé dans Poudlard, retournant dans leurs chambres pour revêtir l'uniforme de printemps et les couleurs de leur maison.

Certains en profitèrent pour sécher quelques larmes orphelines qui s'étaient glissées sur leurs paupières.

* * *

Rose réajusta son tailleur et se retint de 'sauter de joie'. Peu de parents avaient la chance— que disait-elle ? Le _bonheur, l'immense joie_ de se faire convoquer par le personnel de Poudlard. Surtout à cette période de l'année. Elle ravala sa salive. Apparemment, le personnel de Poudlard avait des tendances sadiques. Ou ils étaient tête en l'air. Bref, ils avaient _omis_ de mentionner dans leur lettre la raison pour laquelle ils avaient sommé une aussi belle et jeune femme qu'elle de venir leur rendre visite. Rose espérait de tout coeur que c'était uniquement pour la joie intense que procurait sa présence, mais, pour une raison obscure, elle en doutait fortement.

Ses talons résonnant dans les couloirs de Poudlard, elle croisait les doigts pour que Blaise passe en deuxième année et ne soit pas expulsé de Poudlard. Et puis, elle s'était renseignée. Les jumeaux Weasley étaient sûrement les pires terreurs vivantes et Poudlard n'avait jamais menacé Molly de les renvoyer. À côté, ils n'oseraient quand même pas renvoyer le pauvre petit Blaise qui n'était vraiment pas méchant. En plus, Rose avait entendu dire qu'il avait réussi à se faire une place dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Avec ça, ils n'allaient quand même pas éjecter pauvre petit Blaise qui n'avait pas de père. Oui, Rose comptait définitivement appuyer sur ce point-là. Ces sept ans (plus que six) de vacances bien méritées et attendues pendant près de onze ans en dépendaient.

Le coeur battant la chamade, elle toqua et entra dans le bureau du professeur Rogue.

* * *

Sanji regarda sa montre. Zoro avait été convoqué dans le bureau de Rogue à seize heure, et Sanji allait mettre un point d'honneur à arriver à l'heure. Ils venaient juste de finir leurs examens et les étudiants attendaient maintenant que les notes tombent. Luffy n'avait rendu aucune feuille blanche, ce qui était plutôt bon signe. Mais Zoro avait tout de même passé plus de temps à faire la sieste qu'à remplir ses copies. Sanji aurait bien aimé que le bretteur redouble, pour ne plus avoir à le supporter en classe, mais il doutait qu'un Zoro livré à lui-même finisse bien. Regardant à nouveau sa montre, Sanji décida qu'il était temps d'emmener Zoro devant le bureau du professeur Rogue.

"Oï, bretteur de pacotille, c'est l'heure d'y aller !"

"Hein, tu as un problème, sourcil en vrille ?!"

" _Tu_ as été convoqué, Tête d'algue."

"Qu'est ce que ça peut me faire, cuistot de bas étage ?!"

* * *

"Madame Zabini." Salua respectivement Rogue en tendant sa main pour que la jeune femme puisse la serrer.

"Professeur Rogue." Salua en retour Rose avant de prendre place comme le suggérait le mouvement de la main du Directeur de Serpentard.

"Désolé pour le dérangement," attaqua immédiatement le professeur, "je vous ai convoqué au sujet de votre fils, Blaise."

Rose hocha la tête. Elle avait compris, elle n'avait qu'un seul fils, _elle_.

"Je sais qu'il n'a pas un très bon sens de l'orientation !" Coupa Rose, désireuse de prendre les rênes de la discussion. "Mais c'est un bon petit."

Rogue fit des signes d'apaisement avec ses mains, demandant à Rose de le laisser parler.

"Il est effectivement le dernier élève à être encore incapable de trouver la Grande Salle tout seul, mais ce n'est pas un problème. Ses camarades s'occupent de lui et, depuis la rentrée, il n'y a eu que des améliorations."

Une onde de bonheur émana de Rose. Des gentils première année avaient pris en charge son fils. C'était magnifique. Mais tiendront-ils sept ans ?! Son onde noircit à vu d'oeil. Impossible qu'un quelconque être humain normalement constitué parvienne à supporter son fils aussi longtemps ! Elle allait sûrement devoir le changer d'école dès qu'il aura fini d'user les élèves et le personnel enseignant de Poudlard.

"Madame Zabini." Appela Rogue, voyant qu'il avait perdu l'attention de la jeune femme.

"Oui ?" Sourit-elle avec innocence en revenant sur terre.

"Donc, comme je disais, ce n'est ni à cause son sens de l'orientation ni à cause des nombreuses bagarres qu'il a déclenchées avec l'héritier Malfoy que je vous ai convoquée."

Des batailles ? Avec l'héritier Malfoy ? Comme c'était bizarre, Rose n'en avait jamais entendu parler. Ah si, attendez… Elle se souvenait avoir entendu le nom Malfoy récemment. Mais quand… Oui. Pendant qu'elle faisait quelque chose de beaucoup plus important. Son nouvel ex-petit ami qui avait la manie d'ouvrir son courrier et de le lui résumer au milieu du péché de chair. Heureusement qu'elle l'avait plaqué, sinon elle n'aurait jamais répondu à la convocation de Poudlard.

"Non, je vous ai convoquée au sujet du sommeil de Blaise. Il n'a de cesse de dormir en classe et durant les examens. Le professeur Chourave en a parlé à Madame Pomfresh, notre infirmière. Elle pense que votre fils a des troubles du sommeil."

Rose acquiesça avec un visage de marbre. Elle était sûre que son fils dormait en classe parce qu'il ne trouvait rien de plus intéressant à faire, et qu'il restait probablement éveillé la nuit volontairement pour faire des activités plus intéressantes. Comme soulever des haltères. Rose n'y voyait pas l'intérêt, mais si Blaise pouvait rester sage avec quarante kilos d'haltères, qui était-elle pour juger ? Mais si elle pouvait faire croire que son fils avait des problèmes de sommeil et qu'il n'était pas qu'un simple idiot, elle n'allait quand même pas cracher dessus !

"Oui, je vois." Acquiesça-t-elle.

"Elle proposait donc de mettre votre fils sous médication."

Rose bloqua sa respiration. Était-ce vraiment une bonne idée ? Mais elle ne pouvait pas leur conseiller de donner des cours intéressants ou de laisser Blaise faire des pompes pendant les cours. Au pire, qui irait vérifier qu'il prenait bien ses médicaments ?

"Oui." Lâcha-t-elle en se remettant à respirer. "Cela me semble une excellente idée. Puis-je voir Madame Pomfresh ?"

"Malheureusement, elle a du travail à l'infirmerie et n'a pas pu se libérer pour se joindre à nous. Mais elle m'a fourni les documents et un premier échantillon des médicaments à donner à Blaise."

Rogue ouvrit son tiroir et en sortit un papier signé de la main de l'infirmière qui faisait office d'ordonnance avec une note jointe pour expliquer la démarche, les doses et les horaires où les donner à Blaise, ainsi que deux boîtes contenant des pilules. Rose lut tous les papiers pour être sûre d'avoir tout compris avant de quitter le bureau du professeur Rogue, quand elle saisit la tactique de l'infirmière.

"Mais ce sont juste des somnifères !" S'exclama-t-elle.

"Oui." Avoua Rogue. "Dans un premier temps, on veut s'assurer que Blaise dorme bien la nuit. Et s'il continue à dormir pendant la majorité de ces journées, on en reparlera à Madame Pomfresh."

Rose avala discrètement sa salive en acquiesçant. Elle avait deux mois de vacances pour trouver une solution au comportement de son fils. Peut-être que si elle le poursuivait avec un râteau, il se déciderait à étudier et à écouter en classe ? Ah, mais de qui se moquait-elle ? Elle n'avait pas de râteau, elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans son jardin. Non, par contre, elle avait bien cet affreux vase rose pâle au design douteux que lui avait offert la mère de feu son troisième mari. Depuis le temps qu'elle lui cherchait une utilité autre que d'agresser ses invités indésirés.

Rogue serra ses mains.

"Puisque tout est en ordre, vous allez pouvoir y aller."

Rose acquiesça en jetant tous les cadeaux qu'elle avait reçus dans son sac à main puis se leva et serra la main du professeur Rogue.

"Merci beaucoup pour tout."

Rogue fit mine d'accepter et laissa Rose se diriger seule vers la porte.

À peine Rose ferma la porte derrière elle qu'elle se permit un soupir de soulagement. Blaise n'était pas viré de l'école. Elle allait pouvoir le ramener l'année prochaine ! Et nul besoin de passer l'été à lui chercher une nouvelle école. Vraiment, Rose était soulagée.

"Non, mais vous n'êtes pas possible !" Cria une voix de petite fille non loin du bureau du professeur Rogue. "Vous avez failli détruire la bibliothèque ! Combien de fois il faudra vous dire de vous tenir tranquille ?! Heureusement qu'Hermione était là, sinon vous imaginez la hauteur des dégâts ?! Vous auriez probablement été expulsé de Poudlard !"

"Désolé Ginny-san ! Tout est la faute de cette Tête de cactus !"

"Qu'est-ce que tu as dis, Sourcil d'escargot ?!"

Le coeur de Rose loupa un battement. Elle connaissait cette voix.

"ÇA SUFFIT !"

Le bruit d'une pierre cassant deux crânes résonna dans le couloir.

"Shishishi !"

"Et ne crois pas que tu vas t'en sortir comme ça, Harry !" S'énerva à nouveau la même petite fille qui criait depuis le début.

"Sorcière."

*Bam*

"Hermione-chan ! Je suis tellement désolé d'avoir interrompu ta séance de lecture, veux-tu que je porte ton sac ?"

"Lèche-botte."

"Hein, tu as un problème Tête d'algue ?"

Doucement, Rose entreprit de s'enfuir avant d'être vue par les calamités qui approchaient. Mais il était trop tard.

"Pissenlit !" S'exclama Harry en la reconnaissant de loin avant d'accourir à sa rencontre.

Pris sur le fait, Rose décida de jouer le jeu. Elle se retourna avec un faux sourire et se baissa pour parler au garçon qui avait survécu.

"Harry !" S'exclama-t-elle sans joie. "Quel plaisir ! Mais moi, c'est Rose."

Derrière Harry, elle vit son fils approcher de manière nonchalante avec une autre Serpentard, un Gryffondor et une Serdaigle.

Il ne manquait plus qu'un Poufsouffle pour terminer la collection.

"Pissenlit !" Continua de sauter de joie Harry qui était finalement arrivé à la hauteur de Rose et entreprit de lui faire un câlin.

"C'est Rose." Continua à corriger Rose avec un faux sourire en retournant l'embrassade au petit garçon.

"Rose ?" Répéta avec curiosité la rouquine de Serpentard.

"Enchanté !" Salua le blondinet Gryffondor en attrapant sa main pour la baiser avec politesse.

La Serdaigle se contenta d'un petit bonjour avec un sourire mystérieux qui ne présageait rien de bon.

"Harry, lâche-la !" S'énerva ensuite le blondinet en attrapant Harry pour qu'il libère sa proie.

"Mais euh !" Bouda le petit brun.

"Vous devez donc être la mère de Blaise ?" Continua la rouquine.

Rose plissa les yeux, sentant pour une raison obscure du danger.

"Oui ?"

"Enchanté !" S'exclama alors la Serpentard. "Je suis Ginny."

Ginny ? Ce nom paraissait bizarre. Où l'avait-elle entendu déjà ?

"Ginny Weasley." Finit de se présenter la jeune fille, bloquant le sourire de Rose sur sa figure.

Attendez, quels étaient ses recommandations pour son fils et Harry déjà ? Elle était sûre qu'il y en avait eu une proche de ' _ne vous approchez pas des Weasley et_ _ **surtout pas**_ _de la fillette chérie de Molly'_.

Ça faisait tellement plaisir d'être écouté !

"Draco Malfoy pour vous servir." Continua le blondinet en se pliant en deux.

Hum. Amusant, Rose était sûre d'avoir demandé à Harry de se méfier des sangs purs. Or, plus pur que les Malfoy, Rose n'en connaissait pas beaucoup.

L'année prochaine, elle conseillera aux garçons de ne pas travailler, au moins, leur désobéissant s'avérera utile.

D'ailleurs, il semblerait que la Weaslette et le môme Malfoy aient inversé leurs couleurs. Rose hésitait à le leur faire remarquer, mais si ça amusait ces enfants de donner des crises cardiaques à leurs parents, elle ne comptait pas détruire tout leur fun ! Et puis, ce ne serait pas juste qu'elle soit la seule mère a payer au centuple l'idée saugrenue de ne pas prendre ses pilules.

"Hé bien, c'était un plaisir de vous avoir rencontré." Mentit Rose en se redressant. "Mais je vais devoir y aller. On se retrouvera à la gare de King's Cross quand je viendrai te chercher Blaise."

Elle appuya bien sur la deuxième partie de sa phrase, espérant que son fils comprenne qu'il devait la retrouver à la gare et non pas essayer de rentrer tout seul.

"Tu vas venir nous chercher à la gare ?" S'étonna Harry en penchant la tête.

' _Nous_ ' ? Releva Rose. Il lui semblait bien avoir utilisé la deuxième personne du _singulier_ pourtant.

"Oh, c'est vrai !" Se rappela Ginny. "Harry, tu vas aller où pour les grandes vacances ?"

Rose le sentait mal. Très mal.

"Il ne peut pas venir chez moi." Prévint Sanji, bien que Nami le savait déjà.

"Chez moi non plus." Mentit Nami. En cas d'urgence, elle pourrait probablement le prendre, mais sa mère allait à coup sûr partir à la recherche de la famille d'Harry et Luffy était sûrement parti sans aucun moyen de communication parce qu'il ne désirait pas les revoir. Et puis, il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde au terrier. Et Ron allait essayer d'embobiner Luffy. Et Nami ne se sentait pas le courage de le supporter deux mois.

"Je vais avec Zo-Blaise !" Clama Luffy avec joie en s'agrippant au bras de son second. Après tout, dans ce genre de situation, Luffy partait toujours avec son second.

Rose garda son sourire figé en déglutissant intérieurement. Elle avait déjà ramené le garçon-qui-avait-survécu à l'école, elle n'allait pas en plus le garder tout l'été ?! Elle avait fait sa part du travail !

Mais Harry la regardait avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

Rose se tourna vers son fils et échangea un regard avec lui. Il n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'il était arrivé. Quel genre de fils faisait ça ?!

Mais Rose lu plein de choses dans son regard. Surtout le peu-m'importe-ce-que-tu-dis, je-passerais-mes-vacances-avec-lui.

Rose regarda le petit brun qui s'agrippait à la manche de son fils, _le premier ami de son fils_. Leur amitié avait même brisé les barrières des maisons de Poudlard. Pour une fois que Blaise s'entendait avec quelqu'un, elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner.

"C'est d'accord." Soupira-t-elle avec résignation. "Mais je vais devoir en parler avec le Directeur pour remplir certains papiers dans ce cas. Il me faudra l'aval des tuteurs légaux de Harry."

"Nul besoin." S'approcha la brune qui avait bien pris soin d'effacer sa présence quand ils cherchaient un gardien pour Harry. "J'ai justement les papiers qu'il faut." Déclara-t-elle en sortant quatre feuilles de son livre.

"Vive Hermione ! On peut toujours compter sur elle !" Piailla l'engeance Weasley.

Mais non ! S'écria intérieurement Rose. Tu ne dois pas sauter de joie ! Parais _au_ _minimum_ étonnée !

La main tremblante, Rose prit les papiers et les regarda vaguement.

"Je vois… c'est bien… Mais attends ! C'EST DES PAPIERS D'ADOPTION !"

"Oh ?" S'étonna faussement la Serdaigle. "Autant pour moi, j'ai dû me tromper." Elle rouvrit son livre et en sortit une autre liasse de papier. "Ce doit être cela alors."

Rose arracha les feuilles des mains de la fillette et prit bien soin d'en lire le contenu avant de les ranger dans son sac à main.

"Bon, je vais m'occuper de ça dès que je serais rentrée. Mais, je ne promets rien. Tout dépend de ce que décident les tuteurs légaux d'Harry et le juge si besoin est d'y faire appel…"

"Non !" S'écria la petite Weasley. "Vous n'avez qu'à nous envoyer les papiers une fois qu'ils seront remplis et on s'en occupera !"

Rose plissa les yeux. Si elle laissait ses enfants gérer le problème, elle risquait de se retrouver à adopter tout Poudlard. Il valait mieux qu'elle garde le contrôle.

"C'est gentil, mais c'est un travail pour des adultes. Je vais m'en occuper." Assura-t-elle en agitant sa main. "Je vous tiens au courant ! Au revoir les enfants."

En bonne mère, elle embrassa Zoro malgré sa grimace, et se sentit obligée de faire pareil avec Harry lorsqu'il lui présenta son front.

Non, elle ne l'avait pas encore adopté. Mais elle ferait mieux de surveiller ses arrières. Un instant d'inattention et Harry apparaîtra dans leur arbre généalogique. Rose devait rester sur ses gardes.

Par chance, cette fois-ci, les enfants n'interrompirent pas son départ. Après tout, ils avaient ce qu'ils voulaient, Rose avait des papiers pour demander la garde de Luffy pendant les grandes vacances _et_ des papiers d'adoption glissés dans son sac pendant qu'elle ne regardait pas. Des fois qu'elle change d'avis. Ou qu'elle ne relise pas l'intitulé du papier.

* * *

Dès que Rose avait disparu, Nami se jeta dans les bras de Robin.

"Tu as fait un super travail ! Merci ! Bien joué !"

La brune sourit en caressant la tête de son amie alors que Luffy et Zoro partaient sur une discussion sans queue ni tête sur leurs projets pour les vacances. Apparemment, il fallait retourner au zoo, essayer des parcs d'attractions, escalader une montagne, et, bien sûr, rendre visite à tout le monde. Les deux mois allaient passer en un éclair.

* * *

Rose n'en croyait pas de la facilité avec laquelle elle avait obtenu l'autorisation de garder Harry.

Légalement, elle avait dû se battre pour obtenir le nom des gardiens d'Harry. Bien sûr, l'enfant était protégé et son parrain étant en prison, il n'avait pas pu déclarer à qui revenaient les responsabilités de la garde d'Harry. Finalement, grâce à l'aide d'un magnifique jeune homme, elle avait trouvé que le garçon avait été placé sous la protection de ses plus proches parents moldus. Elle leur avait envoyé une lettre expliquant gentiment ses motivations, et avait reçu immédiatement une proposition de rencontre.

Rose n'avait pas attendu plus longtemps, les vacances se rapprochaient, et avait sonné à la porte des Dursleys.

Un garçon bien bâti de l'âge de son fils vint ouvrir.

"Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?" Cracha-t-il.

"Dudley chéri ! Ce ne sont pas des façons de parler !" Cria une voix féminine à l'intérieur de la maison.

Mais le garçon se contenta de bouder face au commentaire de sa mère.

"Je viens au sujet d'Harry." Expliqua Rose en regardant le garçon, se demandant si elle avait bien fait de se mettre sur son trente-et-un pour venir.

"Harry ?" Répéta le garçon avant de se curer le nez. "Connais pas."

"Harry Potter." Répéta Rose qui craignait soudainement de s'être trompée de maison. Mais de la vaisselle se brisa dans l'arrière de la maison.

"Nope, je ne vois pas qui c'est." Continua le garçon en secouant sa tête avant de s'apprêter à fermer la porte, mais une main féroce le stoppa.

"On vous attendait Madame." Sourit faussement une version adulte du garçon qui avait ouvert la porte.

"Dudley, va dans ta chambre !" Ordonna sa mère en apparaissant tout en s'essuyant les mains sur un torchon.

Rose haussa un sourcil, une habitude qu'elle avait piqué à son fils.

"Entrez, entrez, madame." Invita le père de famille en s'effaçant pour lui laisser la place d'entrer.

"Venez, allons nous asseoir dans le séjour en attendant que mon mari aille chercher les papiers." Proposa son épouse.

Le mari en question disparu effectivement aussi vite que la lumière alors que Rose rentrait dans la maison. Rose avait déjà tous les papiers, mais elle supposa que les Dursleys avaient aussi besoin qu'elle signe les papiers Moldus. Après tout, Harry était un sang mêlé adopté par des Moldus. Il apparaissait sûrement dans les deux registres.

La mère de famille la fit asseoir sur une chaise avant de retourner à sa vaisselle. Rose hésita à utiliser sa baguette pour aider la pauvre femme dans ses corvées, mais elle n'était pas sûre que le ministère de la magie le cautionne. Même si lesdits Moldus connaissaient déjà l'existence de la magie.

"Voilà, j'ai tout !" Apparut en trombe le Père de famille en posant une liasse de papiers sur la table. Rose en profita pour sortir sa propre part de son sac, mais n'eut pas le temps de les poser sur la table que le père Dursley les avait déjà signés et remplacés par un stylo tout en pointant du doigt les cases que Rose devait signer.

Aucune question sur sa provenance, ce qu'elle comptait faire des vacances ou comment la contacter. Soit, elle avait expliqué dans sa lettre que son fils était ami avec Harry, mais ça ne pouvait quand même pas suffire ?! En plus, elle aurait très bien pu mentir ! Ils ne lui demandèrent même pas un livret de famille pour vérifier qu'elle avait bien un fils de l'âge d'Harry. Non, absolument rien.

Prudente, Rose écarta le bras du père de famille qui recouvrait le papier et entreprit de le lire avant de s'exclamer, horrifiée.

"MAIS C'EST UN FORMULAIRE D'ADOPTION !"

"Vraiment ?" S'étonna le père de famille en reprenant les papiers pour les regarder. "Autant pour moi, j'ai confondu. Quelle tête en l'air je suis parfois !"

"Oh vraiment chéri, ce que tu peux être distrait !" Sourit sa femme en posant l'assiette qu'elle venait de laver sur un égouttoir.

 _Deux fois !_ On avait essayé par _deux fois_ de la duper pour qu'elle adopte Harry. Mais qu'avait le monde ?! Blaise n'était pas une punition suffisante à lui tout seul ?!

"Voilà les papiers."

Les sourcils froncés et le visage sérieux, Rose s'assura bien de lire toutes les lignes du contrat et qu'aucune phrase, écrite en patte de chat avec du gris clair déclarant qu'elle adoptait Harry ne lui échappe.

Décidant finalement que le papier avait l'air net, elle signa avant de relire avec attention le soi-disant deuxième exemplaire qui, finalement, s'avéra effectivement être une copie conforme du premier.

Rose le signa, échangea des feuilles avec le père de famille des Dursley, et s'en alla avec sa part de paperasse.

Le pire était encore à venir.

* * *

Dumbledore s'admira dans la glace. Il remit en place un cheveu rebelle avant de décider qu'il était fin prêt à assister à la cérémonie de fin d'année. Il n'avait pas remis la main sur la pierre philosophale, mais avait prétendu le contraire à son ami. De toute façon, le temps que son nouvel acquéreur comprenne comment l'utiliser, Nicolas et Pernelle auront déjà poussé leur dernier souffle. Nul besoin de les importuner davantage qu'ils ne l'ont déjà été. Autant les laisser partir en paix.

Quant à Harry, Dumbledore avait pris soin d'envoyer une lettre aux Dursley pour les sommer de venir le chercher à la gare et de le garder pendant les vacances. Avec leur frayeur des sorciers, Dumbledore ne craignait plus rien pour le petit Potter. Il allait enfin retrouver un cadre de vie qui devrait lui faire adorer Poudlard.

Après avoir échangé un dernier sourire de vainqueur avec son reflet, Dumbledore partit rejoindre la Grande Salle recouverte de vert et argent pour fêter la victoire des Serpentards.

 _Encore_.

Pour la septième année consécutive. Bon nombre d'élèves n'avaient connu que la victoire des Serpentards ! C'était si triste.

Dumbledore réfléchi à toute vitesse, mais aucun moyen de changer les choses. Le sablier des Gryffondors était presque vide, une vraie passoire depuis l'arrivée des jumeaux Weasley.

Peut-être qu'il pourrait rajouter des points aux Poufsouffles pour réussir l'exploit de retrouver leur table à chaque repas ? De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas faire gagner les Serdaigles. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il le prenne comme un encouragement et crée d'autres idioties. Déjà, Dumbledore devait remercier Rogue pour ne plus avoir vu leur _super_ mini Poudlard express.

D'ailleurs, peut-être que Dumbledore pouvait faire un commentaire sur la fontaine géante qui se trouvait sur leur table. Après tout, peut-être que les Serdaigles pourraient utiliser des carafes comme toutes les autres maisons et ranger leur magnifique nouveau système d'irrigation. Visiblement, leur Préfète était du même avis puisqu'elle houspillait le gamin transféré qui était toujours à l'origine de toutes les nouvelles débilités Serdaigle. Malheureusement, son homologue semblait plutôt défendre le garçon, totalement séduit par l'innovation.

Non, Dumbledore ne pouvait pas faire gagner les Serdaigles. Mais n'y avait-il donc rien à faire pour remonter les Poufsoufles ?!

À ses côtés, le professeur McGonagall racla sa gorge en indiquant le podium. Il était l'heure d'y aller.

Dumbledore se leva et apprécia le silence qui recouvrit la Grande Salle.

"Une autre année se termine." Commenta-t-il joyeusement. "Et je vais encore vous importuner avec des bavardages de vieillard avant que nous entamions enfin ce délicieux festin. Quelle année ! Fort heureusement, vos têtes sont un peu plus remplies qu'auparavant... et vous avez tout l'été pour les vider à nouveau en attendant le début de l'année prochaine... Le moment est maintenant venu de décerner la coupe des Quatre Maisons. Le décompte des points nous donne le résultat suivant: en quatrième place, Gryffondor avec deux cent douze points. En troisième, Poufsouffle avec quatre cent cinquante-deux points. Serdaigle a obtenu quatre cent soixante-six points et Serpentard quatre cent quatre-vingt-douze."

La table Serpentard s'auto applaudit pendant que Zoro fixait la carafe de leur table, attendant que de l'eau y apparaisse pour utiliser le seul sort qu'il avait vraiment acquis. Face à lui, Nami sortit avec délectation une bouteille de rhum qu'elle s'était procurée et s'en servit en grande quantité sous le nez de son camarade avant de faire claquer sa langue.

"Deux Gallions."

"Rapace."

"C'est donc…" Dumbledore fit une pause qui se voulait dramatique, bien que tout le monde connaissait les résultats, tout en réfléchissant le plus vite possible dans sa tête, cherchant des points à accorder aux Poufsouffles, mais rien ne vint. Le professeur McGonagall lui donna un discret coup de pied pour qu'il clôture le dîner, et, à contrecœur, Dumbledore termina. "…Une victoire des Serpentards !"

Les Serpentards se firent toujours aussi bruyants, seuls dans leur coin pendant que la nourriture apparaissait et que de l'eau remplissait l'aqueduc miniature des Serdaigles.

* * *

Les résultats des examens tombèrent un peu plus tard, mettant Robin et Sanji à la tête des élèves de leur année, rapidement talonnés par Chopper et Usopp qui avaient obtenu des points supplémentaires grâce à leurs formations en parallèle. Nami suivait ensuite, avec des notes raisonnables et similaires au premier quart des élèves de son année alors que Luffy et Zoro passaient à peine. Brook aussi avait échappé de peu au redoublement, tout comme Franky qui avait reçu un message d'avertissement. S'il ne se mettait pas _immédiatement_ à bosser, il ne passerait pas l'année suivante. Une première a Serdaigle. Toute sa maison s'arrachait le papier pour pouvoir le lire.

Puis l'heure du départ arriva. Rose avait annoncé qu'elle prenait Harry sous son aile tout l'été, et comptait sur les autres pour que les garçons arrivent entiers à la gare.

Avec quelques difficultés, tous les Mugiwaras montèrent dans le train et le Poudlard Express se mit en route pour King's Cross.

* * *

Rose était arrivée à l'heure, juste un peu avant le train. Objectif : attraper Blaise et Harry quand ils descendent avant de pouvoir les perdre dans la foule. Elle jeta un regard à gauche où se trouvaient les Weasley et compatis un instant. _Cinq_. Ils allaient devoir attraper _cinq_ mômes. Et ils en avaient encore d'autres qui les attendaient chez eux ! (En vérité, Rose ne savait pas où se trouvaient les autres. Mais dans l'idée, cette femme parvenait à s'occuper de tellement d'enfants !)

Le train finit par arriver, et des enfants commencèrent à en sortir de toute part. Le quai, grouillant de parents, se mit en mouvement, chacun cherchant son ou ses rejetons.

De loin, Rose aperçut une teinte rousse et la suivit pour voir si son fils et Harry étaient à côté, mais non. C'était un autre Weasley, pas la gamine qui traînait avec son fils. Cependant, Molly avait eu une si bonne idée de ne faire que des rouquins ! Tellement plus facile à retrouver dans le amas d'élèves.

Puis Rose vit les parents Malfoy bouger et décida de les suivre. À la voiture six, elle aperçu Draco descendant des valises, en accord avec l'héritier Londubat si elle en croyait la grand-mère qui lui faisait signe.

Puis Neville déclara qu'il s'agissait de la dernière valise et le duo se sépara, dévoilant un troisième adolescent en maillot de bain — Rose espérait que c'était un maillot de bain et pas un simple slip — qui sauta des escaliers avant de se retourner pour aider la jeune brune qui avait essayé de donner des papiers d'adoption à Rose. Eh oui, Rose les avait retrouvés après dans son sac à main. Comment cette jeune fille ne s'était pas retrouvée à Serpentard relevait du mystère.

Rose regarda Draco qui rejoignit ses parents avec sa valise, sans aucun signe pour ses amis, sûrement par égard pour leurs parents. Que Draco soit à Gryffondor était déjà suffisant pour mettre son père à dos, nul besoin de traîner avec l'héritier Londubat pour donner une crise cardiaque à sa grand-mère qui semblait déjà avoir du mal à supporter la _présence_ des Malfoy.

Cependant, juste avant de partir, Draco reconnut Rose et se permit de quitter ses parents une minute pour la saluer. Après tout, pour eux, Rose était autorisée.

"Madame Zabini." Salua poliment Draco en lui baisant la main avec politesse, ignorant que ses parents se rapprochaient dans son dos. "Une petite minute."

Draco se retourna, leva la tête, inspira très fort et cria.

"TÊTE D'ALGUE, HARRY ! ON EST ARRIVÉS ! ROSE VOUS ATTEND !"

Comme réveillé par son cri, deux têtes émergèrent sur le toit du Poudlard Express.

"On est arrivé ?" Demanda Harry, les cheveux en bataille d'avoir dormis pendant la majorité du trajet.

À côté de lui, Blaise se redressa et sauta à terre pour la plus grande frayeur de sa mère et des parents Malfoy.

"On est arrivés !" S'exclama alors Harry en sautant à son tour.

Mais ces enfants avaient-ils des jambes en acier ?! Et qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient sur le _toit_ du Poudlard Express ?!

"Je vais y aller, alors soyez sages et gentils." Ordonna Draco en fusillant du regard ses deux amis.

"Tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire, Sourcilles en vrille." Grogna Blaise en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

Sanji était sur le point de commencer une dispute, mais Usopp l'interrompit en jetant une valise entre lui et Zoro.

"Vos affaires, Harry, Blaise."

Draco grogna puis se retourna pour retourner avec sa mère et s'en alla avec sa famille.

Neville apporta quelques autres affaires et siffla pour attirer une chouette.

"Je te laisse Merry, Harry. Pends bien soin d'elle et n'hésite pas à nous l'envoyer pour discuter par courrier. C'est aussi valable pour toi Blaise, si tu veux nous écrire des choses…"

Visiblement, sur la fin de sa phrase, Neville n'était plus très sûr de lui. Puis il se tourna et aperçut un enfant écrasé par le poids de sa valise.

"Attends Terry ! Je vais t'aider !"

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse le faire, un gros costaud prit la valise des bras du garçon qui devait avoir quoi… six ans ? Si Rose avait su qu'elle pouvait déposer son fils avant l'âge à Poudlard, elle l'aurait fait ! Intérieurement, elle fit une crise de jalousie envers ces parents qui avaient triché ! Ils avaient envoyé leur fils nouveau-né à Poudlard ! Rose aussi voulait le faire !

"Tonton !" S'écria gaiement le petit garçon en se faisant soulever par le mastodonte.

"Hey Terry ! Ce que tu as grandi ! Je ne peux presque plus te soulever !"

Le petit garçon se mit à rire dans les bras de son oncle avant d'être attaqué par des chatouilles.

"Hum."

Derrière lui, un adulte avait toussé dans sa main pour attirer son attention.

"Pourrais-tu me rendre mon fils s'il te plaît ?"

"Papa !" Piailla à nouveau le garçon en sautant dans les bras de son père.

"Et moi ?" Tenta doucement une jeune femme derrière lui.

Le garçon se retourna immédiatement pour l'étreindre de toutes ses forces.

"Maman ! Tu m'as tellement manquée !"

"Et moi non ?!" S'exclama, faussement blessé, son oncle.

"Non ! Toi aussi ! Et Papa aussi !"

Le garçon reçut alors une énorme câlin de groupe. Jusqu'à ce qu'une toux timide l'en sorte.

"Oh oui, Papa, Maman, Tonton, je vous présente Neville !"

"Le garçon que tu avais perdu dans la foule à Noël." Se rappela sa mère avec un petit sourire.

"Enchanté, Neville." Salua le père en lui serrant la main alors que l'héritier Londubat rougissait comme une pivoine.

"Et voici Blaise, Harry, Skelett, Ginny, Hermione, Cédric, Dean, Seamus, Cutty et Merry."

"Et nous ?!" S'exclama, horrifié, George en apparaissant magiquement avec son jumeau et leur meilleur ami.

"Et George, Fred et Lee."

"Enchanté !" Se présenta avec sérieux Fred en serrant la main du père de famille. "Si vous saviez la joie qu'apporte votre fils dans notre maison ! Sans lui nous aurions perdu la coupe !"

Sans retenue, sa soeur le frappa à la tête.

"Terry n'est _pas_ dans ta maison et vous avez _perdu_ la coupe !"

"Traîtresse ! C'est pour ça que tu es partie à Serpentard ! C'est pour gagner la coupe, pas vrai ?!" Pleura faussement George en enlaçant son frère.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?!" Débarqua alors Molly, tenant dans une main Ron et ses affaires dans l'autre, Percy non loin.

"Notre soeur nous maltraite !" Clama Fred en se frottant les yeux.

"Toutes mes excuses !" S'excusa Molly à l'encontre des parents de Chopper. "Mes jumeaux ne savent pas se tenir. Désolé."

"C'est toujours notre faute." Nota George, sa tête posée sur celle de son frère qui semblait installé sur le carrelage de la gare.

"On va devoir y aller !" Déclara Seamus en coupant cours aux discussions. "Merci pour les bagages ! On se retrouve l'année prochaine !"

"Soyez sages pendant les vacances !" Lança Dean en le suivant.

"Hermione ?" Apparue une jeune femme intègre, suivie par son mari en posant une main protectrice sur l'épaule de la jeune fille prénommée.

Le couple salua brièvement les autres parents réunis et les enfants crièrent des salutations à leur amie qui se retira avec sa famille.

"Dans ce cas, nous aussi on va y aller." Déclara Cédric en entraînant Brook avec lui.

"Au revoir tout le monde !"

Les salutations fusèrent une nouvelle fois pendant que Chopper était soulevé par son père.

"On va vous laisser aussi, on a encore de la route à faire."

Une fois encore, tout le monde salua le petit Poufsouffle alors que Rose essayait d'attraper ses deux garçons.

"Nous aussi on doit y aller !" Déclara-t-elle.

"Marguerite !" S'exclama Harry en l'enlaçant.

Rose serra les dents. D'ici la fin des vacances, elle s'assurerait qu'Harry connaisse son nom. C'était la moindre des choses après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui.

"Rose !"

La jeune femme se tourna, Luffy dans les bras.

"C'est nos adresses." Expliqua Ginny en lui tendant un papier. "Nos noms et nos adresses. Si les garçons veulent rendre visite à quelqu'un, tout le monde est d'accord, sauf Draco."

Rose prit la petite feuille de papier et fut étonnée par le nombre de noms écrits dessus.

"Va falloir que je vous laisse !" Déclara l'adolescent en slip. "Mon avion décolle bientôt ! On se retrouve à la rentrée !"

"Bye Cutty !" Salua Harry.

Rose le regarda partir quand elle sentit des serres se resserrer contre son épaule gauche. Restant de marbre, elle réfléchit à quelle partie de ses vêtements avait permit à la chouette de la confondre avec un perchoir. Sûrement le fait qu'Harry était lui aussi perché sur ses hanches. Elle décida donc de reposer le brun et, comme par magie, la chouette quitta son épaule pour se poser sur la tête d'Harry.

Mais il ne pouvait pas enfermer sa chouette dans une cage comme tout le monde ?!

"On va y aller. Et _vraiment_ cette fois." Déclara Rose en attrapant son fils d'une main, Harry de l'autre, et se retrouva stupide devant les bagages. Puis, comme un éclat de génie la traversa, elle attrapa Harry sous les bras et le souleva suffisamment haut pour le poser sur sa pile de bagages que Neville avait gentiment entassés sur un chariot. D'une main, elle attrapa son fils et de l'autre poussa le chariot sur lequel se trouvait Harry qui agitait avec excitation sa main pour saluer Ginny et Neville.

Les vacances allaient être longues.

* * *

 **J'ai fini le premier tome ! Une victoire pour moi ! Même si j'ai l'impression d'avoir un peu speedé la fin... Vous en pensez quoi ? Ça aurait mérité plus de mots ? Un chapitre supplémentaire ?**

 **On se retrouve au prochain livre ! Bisous ! Et n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires ! Ça fait toujours plaisir !**


	13. Des vacances épistolaires

**Et un petit chapitre pour l'anniv de 6Lisa9 (Non, je ne suis pas en retard ! C'est elle qui est née trop tôt !) J'espère qu'il vous fera plaisir ! Et rire !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chère Madame Londubat,

Mon fils, Blaise Zabini, et son ami, Harry Potter, s'ennuient un peu dans notre grande maison. Lors de leur arrivée avec le Poudlard Express, j'ai pu remarquer qu'ils étaient amis avec votre petit-fils, Neville. Que diriez-vous de les rassembler quelques jours pour profiter ensemble de leurs vacances durement gagnées ?

Dans l'attente d'une réponse favorable,

R. Zabini.

* * *

Madame Zabini,

Ce serait une immense joie que de recevoir vos garçons. Neville également est en proie à la solitude. Que diriez-vous de me les déposer mercredi prochain ? Je pourrais les garder quelques temps.

Cordialement,

A. Londubat

* * *

Bonjour Madame et Monsieur Granger,

Je suis la mère de Terry Boot, un camarade de classe de votre fille. Le 19 de ce mois-ci, ma famille et moi-même allons au salon du livre de Manchester, cela plairait-il à Hermione de se joindre à nous ? Nous pourrions la prendre sur le chemin et la faire dormir chez nous le soir.

Amicalement,

Alicia Boot.

* * *

Madame Zabini,

C'est un immense bonheur de recevoir vos enfants. Ils mouvementent mes journées auparavant assez mornes. Cependant, je crois que leur maison leur manque. Il serait peut-être temps de les récupérer ?

Cordialement,

A. Londubat.

* * *

Madame Zabini,

Je vous ai envoyé une lettre, mais je crois qu'elle a été égarée. En effet, vos enfants sont très mignons, mais ils sont aussi très jeunes. Ils auraient besoin d'une présence plus familière à leurs côtés que la mienne. Et je crois que vous leur manquez beaucoup, il serait donc temps de venir les chercher.

Cordialement,

A. Londubat.

* * *

Madame Zabini,

Je suis dans le regret de ne pas pouvoir accueillir vos enfants davantage. Des raisons personnelles ont eu raison de moi, et j'apprécierais que vous veniez reprendre vos garçons dans les plus brefs délais.

Cordialement,

A. Londubat.

* * *

Madame Zabini,

C'est avec plaisir que j'ai découvert que vous étiez enfin disposée à venir récupérer vos enfants. Malheureusement, je devrais me présenter à un dîner le soir du 20, mais, nulle inquiétude, vous pourrez récupérer vos enfants comme convenu dans la tente au fond de la propriété où ils dorment avec Neville depuis qu'ils ont détruit le vase de Chine de mon arrière-grand-oncle au cours d'une partie de trappe-trappe.

Cordialement,

A. Londubat.

* * *

Très chère Madame Zabini,

Cutty trépigne d'impatience à l'idée que ses amis viennent le voir. Cependant, nul besoin pour vous de faire l'aller-retour par vous-même ! Déposez donc vos enfants à l'aéroport de Londres, ils possèdent des services spécialisés pour les enfants voyageant seuls. Mon mari et moi pourrions ensuite venir les chercher à l'aéroport de New York.

Avec plaisir,

G. Flam

* * *

Monsieur et Madame Weasley,

Mon petit-fils, Neville Londubat, souhaiterait convier votre fille, Ginny Weasley, a passer une après-midi et une nuit avec nous. Si cela lui convient, sera-t-elle disponible le 28 de ce mois-ci ?

Cordialement,

A. Londubat.

* * *

Madame Londubat,

Malheureusement, le 28, mon mari emmène tous nos enfants voir un match de Quidditch, et je ne voudrais pas priver Ginny de cette sortie familiale. À la place, pourquoi Neville ne se joindrait-il pas à nous ? Il pourra ensuite rester dîner !

Amicalement,

M. Weasley.

* * *

Madame Zabini,

C'est bon, nous tenons vos enfants ! Vous voyez, nul besoin de vous inquiéter ! En ce moment, ils jouent joyeusement dehors avec Cutty. Je leur ai préparé un agneau entier pour le dîner, j'espère qu'ils vont aimer ! ( Cutty m'a dit qu'ils avaient bon appétit.)

Avec plaisir,

G. Flam

* * *

Madame Zabini,

Nous vous écrivons pour vous annoncer que vos enfants sont bien arrivés à destination. Il n'aura fallu que quatre membres du personnel et deux atterrissages en urgence pour parvenir à New York. À l'avenir, nous vous saurons gré de fournir un accompagnateur à vos enfants. Notre dispositif ne semble pas, en effet, convenir pour votre progéniture.

Ci-joint la facture des dégâts occasionnés par vos garçons.

Cordialement,

L'équipe des Relations Humaines de British Airways.

PS : Vous pourrez venir récupérer le couteau de votre fils au poste de police voisin.

* * *

Ma chère Madame Zabini,

J'ai le regret de vous annoncer que nous ne parviendrons pas à ramener vos garçons à l'aéroport de Londres comme convenu à temps. En effet, ce matin, à l'aube, les enfants ont pris le large avec un navire construit par notre petit Cutty. S'il s'avère qu'ils retrouvent le chemin jusqu'au continent américain, nous vous ferons immédiatement signe pour vous rendre vos enfants. Autrement, pourriez-vous demander à Cutty de nous tenir au courant de ses projets pour la suite des vacances afin que nous envoyions ses affaires si nécessaire à Poudlard ?

Merci d'avance,

G. Flam

* * *

Madame Zabini,

Nous venons de trouver vos garçons. Ginny soutient qu'ils ont dû échapper à votre surveillance. Si c'est le cas, répondez-nous vite, autrement, je compte bien faire appel à la protection de l'enfance.

Molly Weasley.

PS : Ils étaient accompagnés d'un certain Cutty Flam dont je ne parviens pas à joindre les parents, pourriez-vous faire quelque chose ?

* * *

Très chère Madame Weasley,

Comme c'est gentil à vous d'avoir retrouvé notre Cutty ! Pourriez-vous lui demander si il compte rentrer pendant les vacances, s'il vous plaît ? Ce serait un grand service que vous nous rendriez !

Ci-joint un petit encas pour lui et ses amis et un petit cadeau de remerciement pour vous.

Bonnes vacances !

G. Flam

* * *

Madame Zabini,

Vos enfants viennent de disparaître avec ma fille Ginny et Neville Londubat dont j'avais la garde. Je compte sur vous pour me retrouver _immédiatement_ ma fille et son ami avant que je porte plainte contre vous _._

Molly Weasley.

PS : Si vous pouviez aussi retrouver ma voiture, s'il vous plaît.

Arthur Weasley.

* * *

 **La Gazette du sorcier**

Petites Annonces

Objet : Recherche enfants

Sont recherchés cinq enfants sorciers. (Peut-être intégrés à un groupe plus grand.) Parmi eux se trouve une petite fille rousse et un petit brun aux cheveux bouclés de onze-douze ans, deux bruns aux cheveux raides dont l'un a une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front et un adolescent de quatorze ans avec des cheveux bleus et qui se promène en caleçon.

Si trouvés, joindre Monsieur et Madame Weasley.

* * *

Bonjour Madame Zabini,

Nous venons de recevoir la visite surprise de votre fils Blaise et de son ami Harry. Une de leur amie, la petite Ginny, soutient que vous devriez venir les chercher au plus vite, car sa mère ne tardera pas à venir la prendre. En attendant, je compte les emmener au cinéma avec mon fils Terry. Si cela peut vous aider, nous emmènerons Cutty Flam à l'aéroport de Londres mercredi, voulez-vous qu'on emmène également vos garçons ? Répondez-nous vite !

Nos amitiés,

M. et Mme Boot.

* * *

Madame Zabini,

Nul besoin de vous inquiéter ! C'est avec joie que j'irai chercher Blaise et Harry chez Terry ! Je compte d'ailleurs partir sur-le-champ et, avec un peu de chance, je pourrais croiser Cutty avant que son avion ne s'envole. Voulez-vous que je les ramène chez vous ou chez votre compagnon ?

Bye bye squelettique,

Skelett Bones.

* * *

 **The Times : Édition spéciale**

 _Le train volant_

Aujourd'hui à 19h, le train reliant Dover et Sheffield a pu être aperçu décollant de ses rails ! D'après les témoins, il aurait été vu planant jusqu'à quarante centimètres du sol ! Des photos, comme celle ci-joint l'attestent ! Alors, erreur optique, phénomène physique encore inconnu de nos jours, ou magie ?! Toujours est-il que nos scientifiques planchent sur la question !

Tout de suite, les commentaires des témoins.

* * *

Madame Zabini,

Suite à un accident, Skelett, Blaise et Harry n'ont pas pu être acheminés jusqu'à Sheffield. Heureusement, leur train s'est écrasé près de la maison de campagne de ma soeur et nous avons pu être en mesure d'aller les chercher. Je comprends que vous soyez occupée, mais je ne pense pas que Skelett soit encore assez grand pour traverser l'Angleterre avec vos enfants. Peut-être pourriez-vous vous libérer pour venir les chercher chez nous ? Nous garderons également Skelett jusqu'à ce que ses parents viennent le récupérer.

Cordialement,

Héléna Diggory.

* * *

"Je suis vraiment désolé, et merci beaucoup à vous !" S'excusa Rose Zabini en se pliant deux, une main sur la tête de chaque garçon dont elle avait la charge."Je n'ai pas pu me libérer pour venir les chercher plus tôt. Un problème avec ma tante. Bref, merci beaucoup d'avoir gardé les garçons et désolé Skelett pour les ennuis !"

"Yohohoho, ce n'est pas un souci ! C'est moi, j'étais tellement concentré sur ma musique que j'en ai oublié le monde environnant !"

Cédric, debout à côté de son ami sur le perron de la maison de sa tante, fronça les sourcils.

"Ça ne serait pas arrivé si tu savais manipuler ta magie ! Tu passes en cinquième année et ta magie t'échappe encore. Tu ne vas jamais avoir ton diplôme !"

"Yohohoho ! Ce n'est pas grave, je veux juste jouer de la musique."

"Et faire voler des trains moldus ?!"

Cédric leva les yeux au ciel avec exaspération. Skelett le tuerait un jour !

"On va y aller ! " Coupa Rose en attrapant les bras de ses deux charges. " Je ne voudrais pas louper notre train. "

Les garçons s'échangèrent de nouvelles salutations en se séparant.

* * *

Rose se réveilla seule dans son lit avec mauvaise humeur. Depuis que les garçons étaient revenus, son dernier petit-ami avait fui la queue entre les jambes. Ce n'était pourtant pas sa faute si Blaise et Harry avaient eu l'excellente idée d'utiliser sa super chemise immaculée taillée sur mesure avec de la soie importée de Chine pour empaqueter leurs tartines avant de partir en expédition dans la forêt ! Heureusement, Rose les avait attrapés à temps et les avait enfermés dans son grenier, ce qui lui valut quatre heures de tranquillité. Le temps que les garçons trouvent un super passage secret oublié depuis deux millénaires pour atterrir dans sa chambre, temps amplement suffisant dont Rose avait tiré parti pour se disputer civilement avec ledit ex-petit ami et pour sécher quelques larmes. (Dû à la détresse de Rose qui espérait un peu d'aide pour garder ses aventuriers.)

Finalement, Rose avait voulu appeler une baby-sitter en renfort, mais Blaise avait déjà réussi, à lui tout seul, à toutes les effrayer, au point que sa chouette personnelle était refusée dans toutes les agences sorcières de garde d'enfants.

Rose se gratta la tête, bâilla, et décida finalement d'aller déverrouiller la porte de la chambre de son fils. La rentrée approchait et Ginny avait gentiment proposé qu'ils aillent tous ensemble acheter leurs livres scolaires.

Rose n'en avait jamais espéré tant.

Elle passa sa clef dans la porte de son fils, la déverrouilla et entra admirer le gigantesque lit double qui y trônait.

 _Vide_.

Le coeur de Rose manqua un battement alors qu'elle se précipitait vers la fenêtre grande ouverte aux courant d'air.

Non, ils n'avaient pas fait ça !

Mais deux cratères au sol contredisaient les espoirs de Rose.

Les deux garçons avaient sauté par la fenêtre du troisième étage.

* * *

"J'ai faim !" Gémit Luffy en ralentissant le pas.

Un peu plus tôt dans la matinée, ils étaient partis à la recherche de Sanji sans un seul sandwich en poche. La dernière fois qu'ils avaient tranché la porte de leur chambre, Rose avait accouru et les avait privés de souper. Pas fous, les deux pirates n'avaient plus touché à ladite porte. Et, de toute façon, Sanji leur cuisinerait quelque chose dès qu'ils le retrouveraient. Le plus gros problème était donc de trouver Sanji.

"C'est encore loin, Merry ?" S'inquiéta Luffy, une main sur son ventre alors qu'il arpentait les allées d'une ville sorcière.

La chouette hulula en retour un petit monologue et Luffy explosa de rire.

"Comme si Zoro était capable de faire autre chose que de trancher des murs !"

"Tu peux parler !" Se défendit l'épéiste. " Tu étais à deux doigts de le détruire avec tes poings ! Tu ne vaux pas mieux que moi !"

"Shishishishi, je ne savais pas que c'était le mur d'une base de la Marine !"

"Ils n'avaient qu'à l'écrire dessus." Décida Zoro sans laisser place à aucun argument, ce qui convenait parfaitement à son capitaine.

Luffy continua sa marche, le nez en l'air, quand quelque chose heurta ses jambes. Il baissa les yeux et vit une petite créature aux longues oreilles avec de grands yeux globuleux vêtus d'une vieille taie d'oreiller déchirée.

Luffy la reconnut immédiatement comme un elfe de maison, comme ceux qui lui préparaient à manger à la maison de Zoro.

Le petit être se recula un instant pour voir qui il avait heurté avant de lâcher un cri de surprise et de se plier précipitamment en deux.

"Pourquoi t'es-tu arrêté ?" Demanda Zoro, derrière Luffy, qui l'avait rattrapé avec une joue rouge d'avoir été ramené dans le droit chemin par Merry.

Sans un mot, Luffy pointa du doigt la créature face à lui alors que Merry se posait sur son épaule.

Zoro leva un sourcil, peu intéressé.

"Harry Potter." Lâcha finalement l'elfe de maison avec une voix suraiguë en se redressant. "Oh, Monsieur, il y a si longtemps que Dobby rêvait de faire votre connaissance... C'est un si grand honneur..."

Luffy se pointa du doigt en penchant la tête sur le côté, comme pour demander si la créature parlait bien de lui.

"Je vous cherche depuis des heures ! C'est extrêmement important ! Monsieur, je ne sais pas comment vous expliquer... Par où commencer..."

"Oï, l'elfe." Interrompit Zoro en croisant ses bras. "Vide ton sac en vitesse, on a un cuistot à importuner."

"Oui, Monsieur Zabini ! Tout de suite, monsieur Zabini. Dobby stupide !"

La créature entreprit alors de se frapper la tête contre le sol pour la plus grande surprise de Luffy.

"Méchant Dobby ne doit pas gaspiller le précieux temps de monsieur ! Imbécile de Dobby est venu prévenir Monsieur !"

"Prévenir ?" Répéta Luffy en s'accroupissant pour être à la hauteur de l'elfe. Celui-ci blanchit soudainement, avalant d'immenses goulées d'air.

"Jamais... au grand jamais... Jamais un sorcier ne s'était abaissé au niveau de Dobby." Chuchota-t-il, la gorge serrée, alors que des larmes se formaient sur ses yeux.

"Oï, tu avais quelque chose à nous dire." Rappela à l'ordre Zoro.

"Oui, oui ! Stupide Dobby se perd ! Dobby est venu avertir Monsieur ! Dobby est venu protéger Harry Potter ! _Harry Potter ne doit pas retourner à Poudlard._ "

Luffy se repointa du doigt.

"Je ne dois pas retourner à Poudlard ?"

Dobby prit une expression sérieuse.

"Non, Monsieur."

"Et c'est quoi Poudlard ?" Demanda le chapeau de paille avec des yeux brillants.

"Monsieur ne connaît pas Poudlard ?" répéta avec étonnement Dobby, sa voix montant dans les octaves.

Luffy secoua gaiment sa tête, prêt à vivre de nouvelles aventures dans cette contrée méconnue.

"Mais Monsieur... C'est l'endroit où vous avez étudié l'année dernière." Expliqua l'elfe avec une toute petite voix.

"Oh, le château." Comprit Zoro en frappant du poing de sa main dans la paume de l'autre, dans un signe de compréhension.

"Shishishishi," rit Luffy, "tu as vécu un an là-bas et tu ne te souviens pas de son nom ! Tu es vraiment un idiot !"

"Toi non plus tu ne t'en souvenais pas !" Hurla Zoro en cognant son capitaine.

"MONSIEUR !" S'affola immédiatement Dobby en voyant Luffy être martyrisé. Mais l'élastique continua à rire, ignorant la bosse qui avait poussé sur sa tête.

"Imbécile." Murmura Zoro à l'égard de son capitaine.

Celui-ci finit par arrêter de rire et se tourna vers Dobby.

"Désolé, mais ça ne va pas être possible. Moi non plus, je n'ai pas envie d'y retourner, mais tous les autres ont été clairs. Ils ont besoin d'y aller. Alors nous irons."

"Non, non ! Harry Potter ne doit absolument pas retourner à Poudlard ! Il doit rester en sécurité ! Il est trop grand pour qu'on prenne le risque de le perdre ! Si Harry Potter retourne à Poudlard, il courra un danger mortel."

"Shishishishi, alors on _doit_ y aller ! " Décida Luffy en brillant d'excitation.

Derrière lui, Zoro poussa un grognement d'approbation.

"Non Monsieur ! Monsieur ne doit absolument pas—"

"Ils sont là !" Cria alors une grosse voix bourrue à l'autre bout de la rue déserte où se trouvaient les enfants.

"Oh, oh." Lâcha Luffy en reconnaissant l'épicier à qui il avait volé quelques pommes plus tôt. Sans attendre, l'élastique sauta sur ses jambes, se retourna et prit la poudre d'escampette avant de hurler à son second. "Cours !"

Zoro, prit de court, ouvrit de grands yeux béas avant de poursuivre son capitaine.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?!" S'écria-t-il en rattrapant Merry qui planait sur le chemin, laissant Dobby disparaître rapidement avant que qui que ce soit ne le voie.

* * *

"Mais que vais-je faire de vous ?" Soupira Rose en s'installant dans un de ses fauteuils, face à Harry et Blaise, debout, qui venaient d'être corrigés, portant plusieurs ecchymoses. Grâce à son troisième sens de mère, Rose était parvenue à remettre la main sur les garçons. (Elle avait remonté la piste de leurs dégâts.) Mais, bien sûr, les garçons avaient eu le temps de ravager une partie de la ville avant son arrivée.

"On voulait voir Draco !" Expliqua Harry.

Rose mit sa main sur sa figure et respira fortement. Il était hors de question de laisser Harry à portée de vue de Lucius Malfoy, Ginny avait été claire sur le sujet, et Rose était parfaitement d'accord. Seulement, son fils et Harry, qui semblaient venir d'une autre planète, ne semblaient pas comprendre le très simple mot ' _Non_.'

"Écoutez," soupira Rose, "si vous êtes sages, je pourrais envoyer une lettre d'invitation à Narcissa Malfoy. Mais uniquement si vous êtes sages."

Harry acquiesça, mais Rose avait énormément de mal à y croire. De toute façon, c'était le mieux qu'elle pouvait demander puisqu'elle ne comptait absolument pas tenir parole.

Heureusement, la rentrée approchait enfin.

* * *

Sanji ouvrit son livre de chevet avec lassitude. Il l'avait déjà lu quatre fois, mais, confiné dans sa chambre, il n'avait pas d'autres activités. Par moment, des elfes ou sa mère parvenaient à s'infiltrer dans sa chambre et lui amenaient de nouveaux livres, mais Lucius s'apercevait rapidement quand un ouvrage manquait à sa bibliothèque personnelle. Il ne laissait que les livres d'études à son fils, mais Sanji en avait déjà lu une gigantesque partie pendant son enfance, avant d'aller à Poudlard.

Si seulement il n'y avait pas sa mère. Sans sa mère, Sanji aurait déjà mis les voiles, partant avec Luffy pour n'importe quel autre endroit.

Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser sa mère seule ici. Il devait rester pour la protéger. Il ferait tout pour elle. Y compris rester enfermé tout l'été dans sa chambre, attendant la rentrée comme une délivrance.

Mais ce qu'il craignait le plus, c'était que son père le change d'école. Il avait entendu les elfes en parler. Lucius voulait l'envoyer dans une école privée pour sang pur. Sanji, qui ne pouvait même pas plaider sa cause puisque son père ne lui rendait jamais visite, croisait les doigts pour être utilisé comme espion à Poudlard, bien qu'il ne prévoyait pas de partager de quelconques informations avec l'adulte.

Heureusement, mettant un terme à ses tourments, sa lettre d'inscription à Poudlard arriva.

* * *

"Les élèves de deuxième année devront se procurer les ouvrages suivants." Lut Nami à voix haute en avalant une cuillère de céréales. "Le Livre des sorts et enchantements (niveau 2), par Miranda Fauconnette.

Flâneries avec le Spectre de la mort, par Gilderoy Lockhart.

Vadrouilles avec les goules, par Gilderoy Lockhart.

Vacances avec les harpies, par Gilderoy Lockhart.

Randonnées avec les trolls, par Gilderoy Lockhart.

Voyages avec les vampires, par Gilderoy Lockhart.

Promenades avec les loups-garous, par Gilderoy Lockhart.

Une année avec le Yéti, par Gilderoy Lockhart."

"Vous aussi vous devez acheter toute la panoplie Lockhart ?" Demanda George en s'installant à table en attrapant une tartine de confiture. "La nouvelle prof de défense contre les forces du Mal doit être une de ses fans !"

"Mais ces livres sont hors de prix !" Gémit Fred en s'asseyant à côté de son jumeau.

"Ce n'est pas grave, on se débrouillera." Assura leur mère en faisant glisser deux oeufs plats dans l'assiette d'Usopp. Ce dernier était gardé par la famille Weasley le temps que sa grand-mère assiste à l'enterrement d'une amie.

"Si vous voulez, il n'y a qu'un seul professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal." Rappela Usopp en attrapant sa fourchette. "Il ne peut donc pas y avoir deux cours de Défense contre le Mal simultanément."

"Et il n'est donc pas nécessaire que chacun ait son manuel personnel !" Continua Nami avec joie. "Neville, tu es le meilleur !" S'écria-t-elle en l'enlaçant.

Usopp, qui ne savait pas comment prendre le câlin qui venait du fond de la radinerie de Nami, décida de commencer à calculer.

"Fred et George, comme vous êtes jumeaux, il vous faudra un exemplaire chacun. Vous pourrez les prêter aux autres, surtout que Ginny et Ron pourraient avoir cours de Défense ensemble..."

"Mais non !" Coupa George. "Un livre suffit ! On se le partagera !"

"C'est vrai que quand on voit les livres que vous nous léguez, on se demande parfois s'ils ont servi à autre chose qu'à caler votre table." Ironisa Nami en reprenant son bol de céréales.

"Ginny !" s'écria Fred, touché au vif.

"Comment peux-tu dire ça de tes chers frères !" continua George, blessé.

"Tu sais très bien qu'on est au-dessus de ça !"

"Utiliser nos livres _uniquement_ pour stabiliser nos tables ?! Quel manque d'inventivité de notre part ce serait !"

"Comment crois-tu que nous soyons parvenus à accrocher toutes ces affiches à la gloire de Gryffondor ?!"

"N'UTILISEZ PAS VOS LIVRES COMME TABOURET !" S'énerva Molly.

* * *

"Cette liste est sacrément longue." Commenta Madame Boot, assise dans la voiture de son époux. "Vous êtes sûrs que vous ne voulez pas qu'on vous accompagne, les enfants ?" S'inquiéta-t-elle en regardant dans son rétroviseur pour voir son fils et Hermione, qu'ils avaient récupérés plus tôt.

"Non Maman, c'est bon !" Assura Chopper avec un grand sourire. "Les autres seront là aussi ! Je suis sûr qu'on se débrouillera !"

Sa mère ne sembla pas convaincue, mais elle se rappela que Arthur et Molly Weasley avaient promis de prendre soin de toute la tribu pour les parents qui ne voulaient ou ne pouvaient pas se joindre à eux.

Et les parents Boot tombaient dans la deuxième catégorie. Ils devaient rendre visite à un cousin de Londres pour régler quelques problèmes d'héritage.

"Surtout, vous n'oubliez pas," continua leur père en garant sa voiture, "au moindre problème, vous pouvez nous appeler ! Terry, tu as bien le téléphone de ton oncle ?"

"Oui, papa !" Assura Chopper avec impatience en défaisant sa ceinture. Les autres n'étaient plus très loin et ils lui avaient tellement manqué.

Sa mère rit à sa hâte et regarda Robin à travers le rétroviseur central.

"On te confit notre fils, Hermione."

Armée de son sourire malicieux habituel, Robin répondît.

"Je m'en occupe."

* * *

Rose était épuisée. Le chemin de traverse ne lui avait jamais paru aussi lointain.

"Et voici mon _super_ chariot !" S'écria au loin un garçon en caleçon.

Deux autres enfants, des étoiles à la place des yeux se mirent à hurler de joie.

"On peut monter dedans ?!" Piailla le plus jeune.

"Bien sûr ! Il fait aussi voiture pour piétons !" Embellis le pervers en caleçon.

"Waw !"

"C'est juste une caisse avec des roulettes." Détruisit complètement une fillette habillée de cuir, s'attirant des regards d'outre-tombe.

"Hermione ! Tu ne comprends pas ! C'est le rêve de tout garçon !"

"Laisse tomber Hermione." Vint à sa rescousse une rousse. "Je ne vois pas non plus ce que ces garçons trouvent à cette malle ambulante."

"Ce n'est pas une vulgaire malle !" Se défendirent les garçons en gesticulant.

Rose comprit alors qu'elle était arrivée.

"Yohohoho, mais que vois-je ?!" S'écria un adolescent dans le dos de Rose, lui provocant un sursaut de stupeur.

"Est-ce mes yeux ou bien est-ce le célèbre Harry Potter ?! Bien que je n'ai pas d'yeux, yohohoho !"

"Tu as des yeux." Commenta, à côté de Brook, Cédric Diggory.

"Skelett !" S'écria Luffy en enlaçant son ami.

"Huit, neuf, dix et onze !" Compta Fred, en surgissant devant le groupe, ses yeux rivés sur un morceau de papier.

"Mais nous allons enfin être complets !" Continua son jumeau.

"Avec ça, à nous les réductions de groupe !" S'écria joyeusement Fred.

"Allons, les enfants, suivez-moi." Décida George en relevant son menton avec un air supérieur.

"C'est amusant, tu me fais penser à quelqu'un !"

"Vraiment, mais qui ?"

"Je ne sais pas... Quelqu'un qui n'est jamais hautain."

"Sûrement pas un Préfet !"

"Non, certainement pas !"

"Mais qui ?"

"Les gars, qu'est-ce que vous faites ?!" S'écria au loin Percy en se rapprochant de la meute qui entourait Rose.

"Tiens, quand on imite le loup..." Murmura George.

"Dépêchez-vous ! On n'a pas toute la journée ! Et Maman nous a interdit de nous séparer ! Elle dit qu'on est trop nombreux et qu'on doit surveiller les plus jeunes—Oh, bonjour Madame, je ne vous avais pas vu." Le plus vieux Weasley présent se stoppa soudainement en se tournant vers Rose. "Vous devez être Madame Zabini ? Ginny a plaidé votre cause plus d'une fois aux soupers. Salut Blaise, Harry."

"Yo." Retourna poliment Luffy alors que Zoro ignorait purement l'existence de l'aîné.

Percy abandonna alors les garçons pour plisser les yeux en fixant Brook et son ami Poussoufle. Il ne comprenait toujours pas comment sa soeur avait pu se faire des amis de trois ans ses aînés et d'une autre maison qui plus est. Mais apparemment, sa benjamine avait son propre réseau à travers Poudlard, ignorant toutes les conventions.

"Et vous…"

"Skelett Bones et Cédric Diggory." Se présenta Brook en retirant son chapeau.

"L'homme qui a des notes presque pires que les nôtres !" Rit Fred en posant son bras autour des épaules de l'ancien squelette.

George en fit de même en s'appuyant du côté opposé.

"On t'attend avec impatience dans notre classe l'année prochaine !"

"Arrêtez !" Défendit Cédric. "Il n'a pas encore redoublé ! Il est passé de justesse, mais il est passé !"

"Yohohoho, ça s'est joué d'un cheveu ! Heureusement, j'en ai plein d'autres sur mon crâne !"

"Skelett !" Gronda Cédric en mettant ses poings sur ses hanches alors que les jumeaux glissaient loin du susnommé. "Arrête de prendre tes études à la rigolade ! C'est important !"

Oublié par l'agitation, Percy frappa dans ses mains comme son statut de Préfet lui avait appris.

"Allons, vous vous disputerez plus tard. On a encore beaucoup de choses à faire, et vous êtes en retard !"

Rose baissa ses yeux avec culpabilité. Mais, contrairement à elle, aucun des pirates qui ne l'entourait ne semblait particulièrement atteint par la réflexion. Luffy finit par apercevoir ses amis qui chahutaient au bout de la rue et accourut les rejoindre, sautant instantanément dans le super chariot de Franky. Brook entama une conversation avec Zoro, à propos de sabres, pour la plus grande surprise de Rose. Il y avait d'autres enfants absorbés par les armes ! Elle devait _absolument_ prendre contact avec les parents de ce dernier pour savoir comment ils géraient le problème ! Quant aux jumeaux, ils s'accaparèrent Cédric, cherchant à lui soutirer des informations sur la vie des Poussoufles. Apparemment, ils cherchaient comment améliorer le fonctionnement des Gryffondors, bien que Percy n'y croyait mot. Au contraire, il les accusait de chercher de nouvelles blagues à faire pendant l'année scolaire.

Finalement, le groupe se remit en marche, et Rose dû affronter le moment qu'elle craignait le plus : sa confrontation avec Molly Weasley.

"Madame Zabini." Salua strictement poliment la mère Weasley.

"Madame et Monsieur Weasley." Salua en retour Rose, totalement à découvert puisque tous les enfants étaient partis courir/se promener/faire exploser la grande place qui leur servait de point de rendez-vous.

"Je vois que vous êtes parvenue à emmener vos garçons jusqu'ici." Nota Molly avec une pointe d'accusation. "Et j'imagine que vous allez être prise et ne pourrez pas être des nôtres."

Rose sentit clairement la flèche lancée par la mère Weasley et se força à sourire.

"C'est exact. Comme je l'ai écrit dans ma lettre, je dois malheureusement me rendre à une vente de charité dans les alentours de Londres."

Oui, c'était le seul mensonge potable que Rose était parvenue à pondre. Dire directement à Molly Weasley qu'elle l'utilisait comme baby-sitter le temps d'aller séduire quelques riches et jeunes gentlemans ne semblait pas tout à fait judicieux. Et puis, elle devait passer dans l'Allée des Embrumes pour acheter quelques décoctions pas très légales… Ne savait-on jamais, il fallait toujours être prêt à se débarrasser d'un époux trop… _envahissant_.

"Sur ce, Madame Weasley." Salua poliment Rose en inclinant son chapeau sur le côté. "Je vous les confie. À ce soir."

Sans en attendre plus, Rose tourna les talons et marcha avec un air décidé loin de la placette. Personne n'avait jamais vu un coupable s'enfuir aussi vite et avec autant de classe.

"N'OUBLIEZ PAS DE VENIR LES CHERCHER À CINQ HEURE !" Se sentit cependant obligée de rappeler Molly en voyant la jeune femme disparaître. "Bon, avec elle nous sommes complets ?"

"Waw !" S'écria soudainement, plus fort que tous les autres, George en agitant son bras. "Dean, Seamus ! Vous aussi vous êtes venus faire vos courses ici ?! Toi aussi tu joues les nounous, Lee ?!"

"Avec eux, on devrait être bons." Rit Arthur Weasley en observant les trois nouvelles additions.

Molly soupira de désespoir face à la bande grandissante dont elle avait accepté la charge. Elle allait sûrement en perdre un dans les rues. Heureusement, elle commençait à en avoir l'habitude.

"LES ENFANTS ! Tout d'abord, qui a besoin d'aller chercher de l'argent à Gringotts ?"

Plusieurs petites mains se levèrent et Molly comprit enfin la totalité du problème dans laquelle elle s'était embarquée.

Créer sa petite armée d'enfants, fait.

* * *

"Bon, maintenant que tout le monde a de l'argent, direction Fleury et Bott !" Commanda Molly en comptant mentalement le nombre d'enfants présents. Mis à part les jumeaux et leur ami Lee, tout le monde était présent. Percy était trop heureux d'exercer son rôle de Préfet à l'extérieur des murs de Poudlard pour laisser un seul futur deuxième année s'échapper. Et, croyez-le, il y avait du travail.

"Arthur ! Lâche ce dollar et rends-le à Terry ! On y va ! Non, tu ne peux pas le lui racheter pour l'encadrer dans notre salon !"

Elle avait oublié de compter ce grand enfant avec les autres, remarqua-t-elle.

La troupe se mit alors doucement en route quand Zoro glissa dans une ruelle adjacente. Luffy, qui le suivait, se mit à courir en chuchotant.

"Une mystérieuse ruelle !"

Le doux rire de Robin résonna alors, suivit par le bruit de ses talons sur la pierre qui dallait le sol.

"Peut-être qu'on trouvera un cadavre emmuré depuis plusieurs millénaires."

"Hiiiie !" Hurla, sans classe, Brook en frissonnant à l'idée même. "Des millénaires ?"

Robin sourit à l'innocence de son ami.

"Des centaines d'années me suffiraient."

"Tsstss." S'ajouta Franky en suivant le groupe qui déviait du chemin. "Cet endroit tombe en ruine ! Il leur faudrait au moins un nouveau système d'égout ! Si on amputait ce mur, je pourrais…"

"VOUS CINQ !" Rugit alors la voix de Nami qui arriva en furie. "QUI VOUS A DONNÉ LA PERMISSION DE VOUS ÉCARTER DU GROUPE ?!"

Zoro se retourna, son oeil gauche fermé par habitude et croisa ses bras.

"Humph, de quel droit viens-tu hurler dans nos oreilles ? Nous _sommes_ le groupe."

La rage de Nami monta d'un cran.

"VOUS ÊTES UNE MINORITÉ ! VOUS DEVEZ NOUS SUIVRE ! VOUS ALLEZ N'IMPORTE OÙ !"

"Mais Nami, cette ruelle sent l'aventure !" Lança, sûr de lui, Luffy.

" _Ginny_. ET ÇA S'APPELLE DU _DANGER_ !"

Franky décida alors de faire un tour sur lui-même avant de prendre sa pose favorite avec un pouce en l'air.

"Tout est sous contrôle, sis' !"

"SOUS CONTRÔLE MON OEIL ! REVENEZ IMMÉDIATEMENT ICI !"

"Fufufufu, peut-être qu'il y a un trésor au bout du chemin."

"Tu ne m'auras pas deux fois avec la même technique Hermione !"

Robin tourna sa tête sur le côté en prenant une expression irritée. "Zut."

"Allez !" Nami frappa dans ses mains. "Vous revenez !"

"Tss." Grogna Zoro en obéissant cependant.

Un à un, tous les pirates firent demi-tour en chuchotant des réparties dans leurs barbes.

"C'était vraiment effrayant !" Frémit Brook en passant devant la rousse, ses deux mains sur ses bras, comme s'il se faisait un câlin à lui-même.

* * *

Finalement, avant que la gorge de Nami ne puisse lui faire défaut et après qu'Usopp ait sorti sa torche enflammée pour garder les brebis dans le droit chemin alors que Chopper tenait fermement la main de Zoro pour le guider comme s'il était un enfant de trois ans, la troupe arriva à Fleury et Bott en même temps que les jumeaux Weasley et leur ami qui avaient vite retrouvé le chemin vers les porteurs du portefeuille familial.

Seulement, le magasin était déjà envahi de toutes parts à cause de la visite de Gilderoy Lockhart, venu dédicacer son dernier livre autobiographique.

"Harry, tu voulais de l'aventure ?" Se rappela Seamus en restant béa face à la foule de mères de famille assiégeant les lieux. "Te voilà servi."

Luffy s'agita sur place. Ce n'était pas vraiment le type d'aventure qu'il recherchait. Il attrapa son chapeau de paille et le vissa sur sa tête en regardant l'entrée du magasin. Il fallait rentrer là-dedans pour ramener ses livres ? Mais lui, il ne les voulait déjà pas ces livres…

"Je m'en occupe." Décida Zoro en s'avançant, dégainant doucement son sabre.

Usopp et Nami furent immédiatement sur lui.

" _Tu ne pas tuer tout le monde !_ "

Derrière lui, Franky se mit à éclater de rire. Il sortit une paire de lunettes de soleil de sa poche et la posa avec élégance sur son nez avant de l'utiliser pour refléter les rayons du soleil.

"Laissez-moi m'en charger."

Luffy, Chopper et Usopp furent immédiatement à ses côtés.

"TROP COOL !"

"Pff, il a la grosse tête." Critiqua Ron en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, dérouté d'avoir encore été laissé derrière par ses parents avec le paquet d'enfants.

"Je vais t'aider." Se dévoua ensuite Robin en s'avançant à sa suite alors que Franky avait adopté son mode robot et demandait à toutes les personnes présentes de se pousser pour le laisser passer, tout en faisant le raffut d'une automobile.

Nami se retourna brutalement et regarda toutes les personnes rassemblées.

"J'y vais aussi. Surtout, _vous ne bougez pas d'ici_."

Les yeux de Nami étaient enflammés. Ron en était sûr ! Sa soeur devait être une sorcière pour produire de tels effets !

Oh, oui, sa soeur était effectivement une sorcière, où avait-il la tête ? Cette réflexion était stupide. Il devait juste apprendre au plus vite à utiliser le même sortilège. Il aurait l'air tellement cool ! Et les gens le regarderaient _lui_ , et non pas cette garce.

Quelques longues minutes plus tard, après que Zoro ait entamé une sieste au milieu du passage, que Luffy ait entrepris de s'entrainer à escalader des murs à la force de ses ongles, que les jumeaux et Lee aient fait disparaître l'insigne de préfet de Percy dans un tour de magie vaseux, Franky, Robin et Nami réapparurent, les bras chargés de livres.

"Maman et Papa vont rester encore un peu, Maman voudrait une dédicace de Lockhart." Informa Nami en suivant les deux autres vers le ' _Wagon fantôme'_ de Franky comme le chariot avait été renommé pour être plus chic. L'ancien cyborg avait même trouvé moyen d'écrire son nouveau nom en lettre gothique sur les côtés du chariot avec l'aide d'Usopp.

Intrigué, Fred laissa son jumeau malmener Percy et s'étala sur le bord du wagon.

"Dis-moi soeurette, je croyais qu'on s'était mis d'accord pour n'acheter que trois livres de chaque pour notre famille, or, tu en as ramené beaucoup !"

"Oh, oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Le marchand nous a fait un prix."

"Un prix ?" S'inquiéta immédiatement Usopp en s'approchant, son oreille agrandie pour mieux suivre la conversation.

"Oui." Brilla la rouquine. "Il a généreusement offert de nous faire 85% de réductions."

"Généreusement offert ?" Répéta, suspicieux, Usopp. "TU LES AS VOLÉS !"

"Volés ?" S'inquiéta Chopper en approchant.

Nami roula des yeux.

"Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas. On les a bien payés." Nami détourna les yeux et murmura alors. "Il y en avait beaucoup trop pour que je puisse les voler tranquillement. Et ils auraient senti le coup foireux au bout de mon troisième aller retour."

"TU AS ESSAYÉ !" Accusa Usopp.

"Fufufufufu," sourit Robin, "je crois que le mot que tu cherches est ' _escroquer_ '."

"NE L'AIDE PAS !" Rugit Nami. "Ce n'est pas moi qui me suis infiltré dans la partie interdite au public de la bibliothèque !"

"Interdite au public ?" Répéta Robin avec un sourire innocent. "Mais je n'ai rien vu de tel. Ils avaient dû retourner le panneau."

"N'y a-t-il donc personne ici qui respecte les lois ?" Déplora Usopp en levant ses mains au ciel avant de se faire bousculer par un adulte.

"Oh pardon." S'excusa, sans le penser, ce dernier.

Usopp et Nami levèrent la tête vers l'étranger et cessèrent de respirer en reconnaissant Lucius Malfoy dans toute sa grandeur. Il partageait de nombreux traits physiques communs avec la nouvelle apparence de Sanji, mais si ce dernier leur avait toujours semblé avenant, le visage de Lucius était dur et revêche. Aucun enfant mentalement stable ne voudrait l'avoir pour père. Sanji n'avait encore pas dû beaucoup rire pendant son enfance.

"Ces cheveux roux…" Nota l'adulte en regardant Nami de plus près avant de se retourner et de jeter ses yeux aux alentours. "Mais oui, bien sûr. La famille Weasley est de sortie. Vous auriez dû prévenir le Chemin de Traverse, qu'ils préparent la rue pour accueillir tout votre troupeau. Bientôt, vous pourrez fonder votre propre village— enfin, si vous étiez assez intelligents pour former autre chose que des rejetés de la société. Malheureusement, je ne peux que déplorer votre éducation. Mais votre mère était certainement plus occupée à pondre plus de mioches."

Usopp voulut lui faire ravaler ses mots, mais Nami attrapa sa main et la serra fort en se mordant les lèvres. Ils ne devaient pas se mettre Lucius à dos. S'ils répliquaient, Lucius pourrait s'énerver et décider de retirer Sanji de Poudlard. Or, les Mugiwaras n'étaient pas encore assez forts pour libérer Sanji s'il disparaissait de leurs radars. Un jour, ils libèreront leur cuisinier, mais, en attendant, ils devaient tout faire pour retrouver le blondinet à l'école.

Agacé par le manque de réponse, Lucius pencha son nez dans le wagon de livres scolaires et en ramassa un pour l'examiner de plus près.

"Voilà des volumes bien neufs." Remarqua-t-il en faisant tourner l'ouvrage à la couverture immaculée dans ses mains. Les jumeaux Weasley cessèrent de malmener Percy en reconnaissant la chevelure platine de l'ennemi juré de leur père s'agiter non loin de leur petite soeur. Comme un seul homme, ils se rapprochèrent des plus jeunes et se posèrent sur la charrette, comme pour marquer leur territoire en fusillant du regard le nouveau venu. Lee se ramena rapidement et mima la position de ces amis. Apparemment, l'homme face à lui était un _ennemi_. Percy suivit, mais uniquement pour surveiller ses frères alors que Robin se postait à côté de Nami. Étalé sur le sol, il semblait que le soleil se reflétait dans un objet métallique aux côtés de Zoro qui n'était pas là auparavant.

Lucius lâcha finalement les ouvrages des yeux pour tourner son regard acéré sur la benjamine rouquine.

"Les avez-vous bien tous payés ? Ou bien vos parents prévoient-ils de jeûner toute cette année ? Oh, suis-je bête. Le petit Potter est parmi vous. Vous avez obtenu les clefs de sa fortune et le déboursez à votre guise. Pathétique."

Avec dégoût, Lucius rejeta le livre qu'il examinait dans le wagon.

"Je devrais vous dénoncer aux services sociaux. Mais vous semblez tellement vous plaire dans votre pauvreté, je ne voudrais pas vous en priver."

Avec une grimace de dédain, Lucius les quitta pour entrer dans la librairie Fleury et Bott, sûrement pour acheter les livres de son fils.

* * *

"On y est bientôt !" Trépida d'impatience Molly Weasley en se recoiffant rapidement. Elle et son époux allaient finalement atteindre le fameux Gilderoy Lockhart pour obtenir un de ses autographes.

"Ce n'est pas trop tôt…" Murmura Arthur en tournant la tête vers la sortie, dans un fin espoir de vérifier que les enfants étaient encore là. Ils avaient vu leur fille et deux de ses amis venir chercher les livres, et n'attendaient plus que la fameuse signature avant de passer au magasin suivant. Seulement, la queue ne semblait jamais se terminer.

Arthur commença à somnoler en fixant la porte de sortie quand une grande silhouette filiforme qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien passa le seuil.

 _Lucius Malfoy._

Ce dernier, sa chevelure volant au vent, entra comme s'il était le propriétaire des lieux. Il ne dédaigna même pas un coup d'oeil à Gilderoy Lockhart qui semblait pourtant le centre de l'univers de la boutique.

Arthur ne le lâcha pas une seconde des yeux, tout en suivant sa femme qui avançait dans la queue.

Lucius attrapa les livres au programme de Poudlard et fit demi-tour vers la caisse quand il croisa le regard empli de méfiance d'Arthur. Comme par hasard, les pas de Lucius le guidèrent jusqu'au patriarche Weasley.

"Arthur Weasley." Reconnu le blond platine.

"Lucius." Rétorqua froidement entre ses dents Arthur alors que sa femme se retournait pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

"Voici donc où vous étiez. Que faites-vous ? Oh, vous essayez d'obtenir un autographe de ce Lockhart." Lucius leva son nez en l'air pour lui donner un air supérieur alors qu'il examinait avec dédain les différents tomes que portait Molly, certains pour elle et d'autres pour des amies.

"Et en plusieurs exemplaires apparemment." Nota Lucius avec une fine grimace de dégoût. "Bien sûr, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que vos enfants vous attendent dehors sans la moindre surveillance. Si vous vouliez vous en débarrasser, vous auriez mieux fait de partir en forêt. Vous les auriez perdus bien plus rapidement et vous auriez rendu service à tout le monde."

Arthur vit rouge, il bouscula sa femme, renversant les livres qu'elle portait, et se jeta sur le père Malfoy. Son bond soudain effraya les autres clients qui reculèrent en désordre, pendant que les deux hommes se battaient à terre dans une flaque de livres.

"Ça suffit !" Tonna une voix plus forte que les autres en attrapant les deux belligérants par leur col pour les séparer.

Hagrid était dans la place. Il posa les deux pères de famille à terre tout en leur envoyant chacun un regard noir pour refroidir leur hargne.

Les dents serrées, Lucius se baissa pour ramasser les manuels de son fils et, au passage, quelques livres de Molly. Il lança ensuite sa part des livres à la mère de famille et se retira sans un commentaire, les cheveux volants au vent.

Hagrid le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte du magasin, avant de se tourner vers Arthur pour l'épousseter en lui faisant une brève morale.

* * *

Nami avait les yeux rivés sur l'entrée du magasin. Elle croisait les doigts pour que ses parents soient les premiers à en ressortir, avant Lucius Malfoy. Mais ses souhaits furent purement ignorés. Lucius sortit le premier, les manuels de leur liste scolaire dans les mains, et un bel hématome sur la mâchoire. Il traça son chemin sans même offrir un regard aux enfants rassemblés et disparu au loin.

"C'est bien fait pour lui !" Clama George en se rapprochant de sa soeur.

"Il l'avait mérité." Assura Fred.

Lee ne dit mot, étranger à la guerre entre les deux familles. Mais Nami restait légèrement inquiète en fixant l'entrée de Fleury et Bott. Ses parents étaient toujours à l'intérieur.

Et elle avait raison de s'inquiéter. Quelques minutes plus tard, sa mère sortit, tirant son père qui avait un oeil poché, poussé par Hagrid.

"Papa !" S'écrièrent immédiatement les trois Weasley en accourant auprès du vieil homme.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?" Demandèrent Fred et George.

"Tu vas bien ?" S'inquiéta Nami.

"Du calme, du calme." Demanda leur père. "Ce n'est rien, juste quelques égratignures."

"Monsieur Malfoy aussi avait des ' _égratignures_ '." Remarqua Cédric en s'approchant, tout en fouillant dans son sac à dos. "Vous vous êtes battus ?"

Les jumeaux tournèrent des yeux pleins d'espoir vers leur père.

"C'était seulement une discussion entre adultes." Mentit ce dernier en essayant de contenir tout le monde sous le regard réprobateur de sa femme.

"Une discussion qui s'est terminée à terre." Commenta durement Hagrid en fusillant du regard Arthur. Celui-ci tâcha uniquement de se faire plus petit alors que ses jumeaux se jetaient sur lui pour le féliciter avec une énergie hors du commun. Molly essayait de crier par-dessus eux pour les sermonner : la violence n'amenait jamais rien de bon. À côté, Cédric extirpa enfin sa main de son sac avec un petit flacon d'alcool et quelques morceaux de coton.

"Prenez ça, Monsieur Weasley."

Arthur, étonné, attrapa tout ce que lui donnait le Poufsouffle, et désinfecta sa blessure pendant que Molly, qui avait déchargé ses fardeaux dans le chariot commun, reprenait en main leur groupe.

"Ne restons pas là ! Allons chez Madame Guipure vous trouver des robes à votre taille."

* * *

"Allez, les garçons, on se dépêche !"

Rose, un morceau de tee-shirt dans chaque main, avançait rapidement dans les rues de Londres. Aujourd'hui, les garçons reprenaient _enfin_ l'école. Et il était hors de question qu'ils ratent encore une fois leur train.

"Rose !" Hurla une voix au loin en s'agitant.

Rose se tourna dans ladite direction et reconnut Ginny Weasley qui agitait sa main sur des marches d'escalier. À côté d'elle, Hermione Granger était tranquillement installée sur une énorme valise, lisant un livre, alors que Terry, Neville, Skelett et Cutty discutaient à renfort de cris. Draco avait le dos tourné, un peu plus loin, et fumait une cigarette salvatrice.

Rose, remerciant un instant le seigneur, se dirigea à pas pressés vers eux et remit ses garçons dans les bras de ces enfants tellement plus responsables.

"Oh, vous êtes là ?" Remarqua avec un doux sourire Hermione en tournant une page de son livre. "Je croyais que vous aviez croisé le chemin du fantôme de Jack l'Éventreur."

Terry se retourna instantanément, le teint pâle comme un cadavre.

"Jack l'Éventreur est ici ?!"

"Mais non, elle a dit son fantôme !" Corrigea gentiment Franky.

"Le fantôme de Jack l'Éventreur est ici ?!" Hurla d'horreur l'ancien petit renne.

Heureusement, Neville, les jambes tremblantes, vola à son secours.

"Mais non voyons… C'est impossible…"

"Il a vécu ici, il ne serait pas étonnant qu'il hante Londres." Nota scientifiquement Franky avec sérieux.

"UN FANTÔME !" Hurlèrent d'horreur Chopper et Usopp en se jetant chacun au cou de l'autre.

"Un fantôme ?!" Répéta, épouvanté, Brook en posant ses deux mains sur ses joues avant de recevoir un coup de pied sur le crâne.

"Ça fait quatre ans que tu étudies dans un Collège avec des fantômes !" Lui rappela Sanji.

Mais rien n'y fit, Brook se roula en boule à côté de Chopper et Usopp qui avaient sortis de leurs valises des gousses d'ail et des crucifix.

"J'ai oublié de faire le plein d'eau bénite." Avoua le tireur d'élite.

"Allons, les garçons, vous ne croyez pas que vous en faites trop ?" Demanda Nami.

"SORS DE DERRIÈRE HERMIONE ET ON EN REPARLERA ! ET JETTE CE POIGNARD !" Hurla Usopp.

"Mais," rétorqua Nami, les yeux mouillés pour implorer la pitié, "sa lame a été bénie."

"Ce n'est pas une raison !"

Se volatilisant, Draco apparut au pied de la rouquine.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas Ginny, je vous protègerais !"

"Comme si tu en étais capable." Se moqua Zoro avec un sourire supérieur. "Commence par apprendre à faire correctement la cuisine !"

"Tu as quelque chose à me dire, sabreur à deux Noises ?! Tu te perds dans des lignes droites !"

"Moi, au moins, je ne me suis jamais brisé le cou parce que je bavais sur une fille !"

"Tu veux te battre la fougère ?"

"Quand tu veux, sourcilles en vrille !"

Deux auras commencèrent à émerger des deux pirates qui s'incendiaient du regard.

"ÇA SUFFIT !" Clama Nami en écrasant deux poings sur ses camarades.

"Encore huit minutes et on aura raté notre train !" Annonça gaiment Robin en contemplant l'immense horloge de la gare.

"Vous avez entendu Hermione ? On y va." Commanda Nami.

Usopp, Chopper et Franky ramassèrent leurs affaires calmement puis le cyborg se retourna.

"Où est passée Rose ?"

Les autres pirates se retournèrent, affolés d'avoir perdu la seule adulte présente.

Robin posa délicatement un marque-page dans son livre avant de le fermer.

"Elle est partie en courant juste après que les interphones aient annoncé que la fourrière s'occupait d'une Citroën DS rouge postée à l'angle de la placette."

 _La pauvre_ , plaignirent Usopp et Nami.

Sanji profita que sa déesse se soit levée pour récupérer les valises qui lui servaient de fauteuil. Il les remit sur un chariot qu'il prit en main juste au moment où Luffy sauta dessus.

"En avant !" Hurla avec joie le capitaine, prêt à fracasser tous les voyageurs qui se trouveraient sur son chemin.

"Ouais, ouais…" Accepta sans entrain Sanji alors qu'il commençait à pousser. Il se fit malheureusement doubler sur sa droite par Franky qui poussait un chariot contenant les filles, sous les cris de Nami qui lui sommait d'arrêter de courir. Puis Zoro le doubla, sous les encouragements véhéments d'Usopp et Chopper alors que Brook s'excusait en ôtant son chapeau d'ainsi doubler son capitaine.

"Plus vite Sanji !" Sautillait Luffy en voyant tous ses amis plus ou moins volontairement emportés dans une course de chariot.

Mais Sanji était encore un peu réticent, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un cri de Nami.

"CE N'EST PAS CE POTEAU CRÉTIN !"

Sanji se découvrit des ailes et fila à une vitesse surhumaine auprès des filles, pour le plus grand plaisir de Luffy qui dû s'agripper à son chapeau.

Cependant, ce n'était pas Franky qui était rentré dans le mauvais poteau, mais bien Zoro. Chopper, Brook et Usopp étaient à terre, se relevant doucement sous un amas de valises ouvertes.

"Neuf trois-quarts, ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué !" Criait Nami. "Soit, tu as déjà réussi à trouver le bon quai —ce qui est extraordinaire entre nous— mais neuf _trois-quart_ ! À quel moment tu t'es dit qu'ils avaient pu placer la porte au tout début du quai ?!"

Usopp s'épousseta légèrement et attrapa les épaules de Nami.

"Allons, ça va maintenant. On va finir pas vraiment rater notre train."

Nami acquiesça. Avant que Sanji n'arrive, elle avait eu le temps d'hurler sur tous les autres garçons pour avoir joué à ce jeu stupide de course de chariot et était maintenant satisfaite. Franky avait collecté toutes leurs affaires et ils étaient prêts à repartir.

"Sanji, passe le premier." Décida Usopp lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la bonne colonne. "Avec Harry de l'autre côté, on aura déjà fait une bonne part du travail. Et Blaise pourra en profiter pour découvrir quel est le bon pilier."

"Parce que tu crois qu'il ne se trompera pas quand même ?" Demanda avec une voix d'ange Chopper.

"Si, mais si on peut augmenter nos chances de survivre à l'impact…"

Deux veines apparurent sur le front de Zoro qui suivait toute la conversation.

"MAIS VOUS N'AVEZ QU'À DESCENDRE DE CE CHARIOT !"

"Mais celui de Franky est déjà occupé !" Se plaignit Brook.

"Vous pouvez _marcher_."

"Ce n'est pas marrant !" Gémirent en concert Usopp et Chopper.

"Le poteau ! Le poteau !" Chantonnait Luffy.

"Oui, oui, on y va." Obtempéra Sanji en prenant de l'élan.

Il fit un pas en arrière et fonça vers le pilier sur lequel il se fracassa la figure avec Luffy.

"Draco ! Harry !" Crièrent, surpris, leurs amis en accourant près d'eux.

"Tss, vous voyez, vous non plus vous n'avez pas choisi le bon poteau." Ricana dans sa barbe Zoro.

" _C'est_ le bon poteau !" Assura Usopp en tendant une main à son capitaine pour l'aider à se relever. "On est en retard ?"

"Non, parfaitement à l'heure." Contredit Sanji en se frottant la mâchoire, un oeil sur l'horloge de la gare.

"Peut-être que la pendule de Poudlard avance ?" Proposa Chopper.

"Ou celle de la gare retarde." Ajouta Nami en regardant sa montre. "Non, parfaitement à l'heure."

"Yohohoho, peut-être faudrait-il réessayer ?" Suggéra Brook.

"Je m'en occupe !" Se dévoua immédiatement Luffy, les yeux brillants. Rose n'avait pas arrêté de leur parler de ce mystérieux poteau qui donnait sur une autre gare. Sans une once d'appréhension, Luffy fonça sur le pilier de pierre et s'écrasa dessus.

"Oh, non. Le chemin est bien bloqué." Remarqua calmement Brook.

"N'envoie pas ton capitaine pour faire de telles expériences !" Le grondèrent Usopp et Nami.

Robin se mit soudain à sourire avec beaucoup trop de joie.

"Cela signifie que tous les autres écoliers et leurs familles ont été emmurés !"

" _Robin !_ "

Nami soupira de fatigue.

"On l'a fait, on a raté le départ de l'école."

"L'horloge n'a pas encore sonné onze heure." Sourit Robin.

"Il faut passer ce poteau ?" Interrogea Zoro en s'avançant, son sabre étant magiquement apparu à sa ceinture.

"PAS COMME ÇA !" Hurlèrent Nami et Usopp en le frappant à la tête.

"Trois…" Compta Robin avec un plaisir malsain.

"Peut-être que je n'ai pas couru assez vite ?" Proposa Luffy en reculant pour prendre de l'élan.

"Arrête !" Intervint Chopper. "Tu vas finir par te faire mal !"

"Deux…"

"De toute façon, en deux minutes, on aura jamais le temps de monter dans le train." Désespéra Nami.

"Je vous ai montré mon super canon à coude ?" Surgit Franky.

Nami se téléporta sur sa figure.

"On a dit ' _pas de destructions_ ' !"

"On pourrait utiliser l'un d'entre nous comme bélier et forcer l'entrée !" Suggéra Robin avec malice.

"Je veux bien être un bélier pour toi !" Se dévoua immédiatement Sanji en sautant à ses pieds.

"REJETÉ !" Hurlèrent Usopp, Nami et Chopper.

"Un…"

"Peut-être qu'avec un petit coup de poing…"

"Harry ! Tu vas détruire la gare !" L'arrêta Chopper.

À côté de lui, Brook but une gorgée du thé qu'il avait emporté dans un thermostat.

"Je propose que nous demandions de l'aide à un agent ferroviaire." Il se tourna et s'éloigna un peu, puis, apercevant un uniforme, il s'écria : "Monsieur ?"

"ANDOUILLE !" Le brutalisèrent Usopp et Nami en écrasant leurs poings sur sa figure.

"Depuis le temps, tu n'as toujours pas compris que tu ne pouvais pas en parler à n'importe qui ?! Tu es aussi bête que Blaise et Harry !" S'énerva Nami en le secouant avec son col alors que Chopper se glissait discrètement derrière eux pour soigner la bosse qui grossissait sur la tête du musicien.

"Hey !" Se défendit faiblement Zoro. "Comment peux-tu me rabaisser au niveau _de lui_ ?" Demanda-t-il en pointant son capitaine accroupi qui dessinait avec craie sur le sol.

"Fini !" Clama alors gaiment Luffy en se relevant, fier de son atrocité. "Avec ça, la porte va s'ouvrir."

"C'est quoi ?" Interrogea Franky en se penchant pour mieux voir le dessin raté du chapeau de paille.

"Une rune !" Répondit Luffy avec un éclat lumineux de fierté dans le regard.

"Une rune ?" Répéta Franky, perdu.

Luffy acquiesça. "Comme dans l'histoire d'Usopp !"

"Zéro."

"Et maintenant, la porte est ouverte !" Assura le chapeau de paille, plein de craie, en s'avançant d'un pas décidé vers le poteau, le heurtant avec force.

"Hum… Ça n'a pas marché." Remarqua-t-il fort intelligemment, le front rouge. Puis il pencha sa tête sur le côté avec sérieux. "Mais pourquoi ?"

"Tu ne peux pas dessiner n'importe quoi et en faire la rune qu'il te plaît !" Le frappa Usopp. "Les runes, ce sont des dessins _prédéfinis_ ayant un but précis. Tu ne peux pas dessiner n'importe quoi pour en tirer n'importe quel résultat."

"Laisse tomber Neville." Intervint Nami en posant une main sur son épaule. "C'est une cause perdue."

Joyeusement, Robin, qui était assise sur une pile de valises, se leva.

"On revient l'année prochaine ?" Proposa-t-elle.

"De quoi ?!" Demanda Nami en se retournant pour fixer l'horloge de King's Cross.

"On a raté le train." Remarqua Sanji avec une cigarette entre les dents.

"Non ! On l'a fait !" S'écroula Nami. "On a raté le Poudlard Express !"

"Non !" S'écria, affolé, Usopp. "Si mon oncle l'apprend, il va encore me jeter par la fenêtre !"

"Vous avez des coutumes étranges dans ta famille." Commenta Zoro.

"JE NE VEUX PAS ENTENDRE ÇA DE TOI !" S'écria Usopp.

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir ?" Se mit à pleurer Chopper.

Brook avala une autre gorgée de thé bien mérité et soupira d'aise.

"Un peu de thé ?"

"CE N'EST PAS L'HEURE DE BOIRE DU THÉ !" S'énerva le trio des froussards.

"Si je puis me permettre," intervint Franky avec lenteur, "j'aurais bien une solution."

* * *

Un camion. Franky avait traversé l'océan Atlantique avec un gigantesque camion.

"Voici le super _Plaustrum,_ il flotte et roule !"

"Et il vole ?" Demanda Luffy, plein d'espoir.

"Non, pas encore." Avoua son charpentier. "Sauf quand on va super vite dans des falaises…"

"Non !" Coupa Nami, sentant le piège. "Il ne vole pas !"

"Mais Nami !" Gémirent Usopp, Chopper et Luffy.

"Hors de question !" Assura la rouquine.

Derrière elle, Zoro montait déjà dans le camion.

"Pas là Blaise !" Intervint Franky en l'attrapant. "Ça, c'est le coffre !"

"Tout ça, c'est bien joli," râla Nami, "mais comment on va aller à Poudlard ? On ne sait pas où le château se trouve !"

"Ça, c'est ton travail !" Pointa Zoro en escaladant le camion pour s'allonger sur le toit.

"En avant !" Hurla Luffy, assis en tailleur devant son bras droit.

"DESCENDEZ DE LÀ-HAUT !" Commanda Nami.

"De mémoire, le train devrait sortir vers le nord de Londres." Informa Sanji en soufflant sa cigarette. "On devrait pouvoir retrouver ses rails, puis il n'y aura qu'à les suivre."

"Excellente idée !" Déclara Nami en montant sur un des sièges arrière. "C'est hyper spacieux ici !"

"J'étais bien, Ginny ?!" Flotta de bonheur Sanji.

Franky ferma le coffre du camion, tous les bagages y ayant été rangés.

"Ce véhicule a été construit expressément pour nous !" Se targua-t-il. "Harry, Blaise, mettez ces bracelets."

"C'est quoi ?" Interrogea Luffy en obéissant.

"Juste une sécurité, si vous tombez de la voiture, ces bracelets devraient vous rattraper."

"Juste une toute petite question." Demanda Nami en passant sa tête par la fenêtre pour parler à Franky qui s'asseyait sur la place du conducteur, à côté d'Usopp, Chopper sur les genoux. "Qui va conduire ?"

Franky eut un petit rire avant de sourire.

"Moi, évidemment."

"Mais tu n'as pas de permis ! Et si la police nous arrête ?"

Franky ferma sa portière, mit une main sur le boitier de vitesse, remonta ses lunettes et fit rugir la voiture.

"Ne t'inquiète pas frangine."

Puis il passa la première et partit en furie.

"Personne ne nous attrapera."

"JE VEUX DESCENDRE !"

"Fufufufu, à votre avis combien de temps faudra-t-il traîner Harry et Blaise sur le goudron à 320 km/h avant qu'ils ne rendent l'âme ?"

"RALENTI !"

"Espérons juste qu'ils ne tombent pas."

* * *

"Arrivé avant le train !" Clama joyeusement Franky en remontant ses lunettes.

"Waw !" S'exclama Chopper avec joie. "Ce moment où tu as dépassé le Poudlard Express était tellement cool !"

Nami, folle de rage, attrapa la chemise du charpentier.

"TU ÉTAIS VRAIMENT OBLIGÉ DE TE METTRE À ROULER SUR LES RAILS _DEVANT LE TRAIN_ TOUT LE LONG DU TRAJET ?!"

"La tête de tes frères était super marrante !" Rit Usopp en ouvrant le coffre du camion pour en sortir leurs affaires.

"La prochaine fois, je vous décapite." Lâcha froidement Nami.

"Harry, viens mettre ton uniforme !" Appela Usopp en sortant la robe du chapeau de paille.

"On ne peut pas encore faire un tour ?" Bouda ce dernier. "Surtout le début ! C'était super marrant !"

Nami se tourna vers lui avec un semblant de calme.

"Oh, tu voulais certainement parler de ce moment où on est TOMBÉ D'UNE FALAISE ?!"

"Heureusement, Plaustrum a de super suspensions !" Se targua Franky avec un grand sourire. Sanji lui envoya son uniforme sur la figure et les garçons commencèrent à se changer pendant que Nami et Robin en firent de même un peu plus loin.

* * *

"C'était tellement cool !" S'écria George en s'asseyant à côté de Luffy et Sanji, les Mugiwaras ayant été les premiers à arriver dans la Grande Salle.

"Comment vous avez fait ça ?!" Ajouta Fred en s'asseyant de l'autre côté des pirates.

"On pourra monter avec vous l'année prochaine ?!" Demanda, excité comme une puce, Lee.

"Vous ne devriez pas dire ça." Arriva, le visage grave, Percy. "Vous allez avoir de gros problèmes." Assura-t-il aux deux pirates avant de partir s'asseoir plus loin sur la table.

"Ignorez-le !" Balaya George.

"Si on écoutait Percy, on passerait nos journées assis sur des chaises à potasser de vieux grimoires poussiéreux." Rajouta Fred.

Petit à petit, la salle se remplit jusqu'à ce que tous les élèves des années supérieures soient installés.

Une fois fait, Dumbledore se leva et frappa dans ses mains pour intimer le silence.

"S'il vous plaît." Demanda-t-il. "Un peu de silence. Les premières années vont nous rejoindre pour la Répartition. Je vous demanderais de rester silencieux et d'être gentil avec eux. Surtout, n'hésitez pas à leur prêter main-forte si vous apercevez un élève de première année dans le besoin dans les couloirs de Poudlard." Dumbledore jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à Zoro et se reprit. "Ceci est d'ailleurs aussi valable si le dit-élève est en deuxième année. Bien, place à la Répartition !"

Le Choixpeau, qui semblait dormir sur son tabouret, se réveilla en sursaut et se secoua.

"Quoi ? De quoi ? Ah, oui, la répartition. Alors, attention." Il se racla la gorge. "Je~… Non, attendez, ce n'est pas le bon ton. Je~" retenta le Choixpeau un peu plus dans les aigus, s'attirant des rires de la part de certains élèves. "Oui, c'est parfait !"

Juste à ce moment, la grande porte s'ouvrit et les premières années commencèrent à envahir la salle.

Le Choixpeau le prit comme le signe qu'il attendait et se mit à chanter, à la grande surprise de Luffy et Zoro.

"Ce truc chante ?" S'étonna Zoro.

"Si tu arrivais _à l'heure_ , tu le saurais !" Lui reprocha Nami.

La chanson résonnait plutôt bien dans la Grande Salle, jusqu'à ce que Brook, Lee et les jumeaux Weasley décident de chanter en choeur avec le Choixpeau, s'attirant ses foudres.

"C'EST MA CHANSON ! JE NE SUIS AU CENTRE DES PROJECTEURS QU'UNE FOIS PAR AN ALORS LAISSEZ-MOI CHANTER MA CHANSON !"

Il avait totalement effrayé les pauvres premières années qui s'étaient cachées derrière le professeur McGonagall. Le premier à devoir être réparti avait été à deux doigts de s'enfuir en courant par la sortie.

Mais finalement, la répartition finit par reprendre son cours normal : les élèves s'aperçurent que le Choixpeau n'avait pas pour objectif de dévorer le plus dodu d'entre eux.

Puis, pendant que Luffy vérifiait que le buffet n'avait pas été caché sous la nappe, Albus prit la parole.

"Bienvenue ! Bienvenue à tous pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. Avant que le banquet ne commence, je voudrais vous dire quelques mots. Les voici : Gigot ! Bifteck ! Bargamel ! Filandrin ! Je vous remercie !"

Puis il se rassit sous les cris de joie des étudiants qui savaient que la nourriture allait enfin apparaître.

Et elle ne se fit pas attendre. Les premières années découvrirent avec effarement la guerre qu'étaient les repas. Surtout pour ceux qui avaient eu l'idée lumineuse de s'asseoir à côté d'Harry.

Mais bientôt, les nombreuses victuailles laissèrent place aux desserts qui disparurent à leur tour.

Une fois les tables vidées, et malgré les plaintes de Luffy, Dumbledore se leva, scellant la fin du repas. Il frappa sur son verre pour attirer l'attention des quelques élèves qui discutaient encore et obtint le silence total.

"Maintenant que vous êtes tous repus, je voudrais vous rappeler quelques passages du règlement intérieur. Tout d'abord, je me permets de rappeler que la forêt interdite est, comme son nom l'indique, _interdite_. Et ceux, _pour tous les élèves_." Il jeta un regard aux jumeaux Weasley qui ne s'étaient pas encore lassés de se faire attraper à l'orée du bois.

Mais oui ! C'est ça qu'il avait oublié ! Cette lettre pour Molly, qu'elle lui fasse l'honneur de mettre ses rejetons ailleurs ! Zut, comment avait-il pu oublier ?! "La magie est, une fois encore, interdite dans les couloirs. Pour la sélection des joueurs de Quidditch, n'ayez pas peur. De nombreux aménagements ont été faits pour les joueurs, et les malheureux accidents qui ont eu lieu l'année dernière ne devraient pas se reproduire. Bien que le Quidditch reste un jeu dangereux, ne l'oubliez pas. Pour ceux intéressés, il faudra prendre contact avec Madame Bibine. Les sélections auront lieu la semaine prochaine."

"Et pour se désinscrire, il faut demander à qui ?" Questionna Nami, les bras croisés.

"Enfin, j'aimerais rappeler à certains d'entre vous," il porta son regard sur l'équipage Mugiwara, "que Poudlard a mis à disposition des élèves un _train_ pour se rendre en cours. Et, bien que le règlement n'y fasse pas directement allusion, il est _obligatoire_ de l'utiliser. Il serait donc apprécié, à l'avenir, que toute trace de transport personnel ait disparu. Et, avant que je n'oublie, je me permet de vous rappeler que vous êtes supposés manger avec votre maison. Pour ceux parmi vous qui pourraient avoir des trous de mémoire quant à la maison qui leur a été attribuée, je vous conseille de baisser la tête et de regarder les couleurs cousues à votre uniforme. Cependant, si vous n'êtes toujours pas fixés, n'hésitez pas à demander à un autre élève portant les mêmes couleurs la maison à laquelle il appartient. Et maintenant, avant d'aller nous coucher, chantons tous ensemble l'hymne du collège !"

Les élèves se levèrent pour chanter dans une cacophonie atroce et Ron grogna.

C'était parti pour une nouvelle horrifiante année.

* * *

 **Finish ! J'ai un peu inventer la scène de la Répartition parce que je n'arrivais pas à mettre la main sur ce qu'il se passe avant l'entrée des première année, Harry mets vraiment un point d'honneur à tous les louper dans les livres... Et j'ai aussi fait de mon mieux pour que ce ne soit pas l'exacte réplique du deuxième chapitre, mais je ne sais pas si j'ai bien réussi... Il y avait des trucs qui sonnaient hyper bien dans ma tête mais qui rendait moins bien en papier... Désolé ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plû !**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Que je sache ce que vous avez ressentit en lisant ceci ! Et pour que je puisse m'améliorer aussi !**


	14. Le retour des élèves insupportables

**Hey ! Salut tout le monde ! Oui, je sais, j'ai encore prit pas mal de temps pour écrire le chapitre suivant. Surtout qu'en fait, il était déjà rédigé depuis un petit moment, mais j'ai tardée à le corriger, puis j'ai voulu finir le livre II avant de le poster, pour éviter les incohérences... Bref, je me suis enfin décidée à le partager avec vous ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le dîner de début d'année terminé, les élèves retournèrent à leurs chambres, laissant les premières années être guidés par leurs Préfets.

"Harry ! Regarde devant toi !" Commanda Sanji en voyant son capitaine tourner dans tous les sens. Si l'élastique faisait un peu attention où il allait, il pourrait _enfin_ mémoriser le chemin pour aller de la Grande Salle à leur dortoir. Ce ne serait vraiment pas un exploit après une année entière à faire ce parcours nuit et jour.

Mais Luffy semblait trouver le monde entier plus intéressant que ce chemin répétitif.

"Toujours aussi tête en l'air !" Rit Dean en marchant à côté du chapeau de paille. "Vous croyez qu'il parviendra à ce souvenir d'un mot de passe cette année ?"

"J'en doute !" S'ajouta Seamus, de l'autre côté de la bande. "Même si le mot de passe était son prénom, il serait capable de l'oublier !"

Les deux amis échangèrent un rire amical alors que Sanji désespérait sur les capacités intellectuelles de son capitaine. S'il s'en donnait la peine, le chapeau de paille pourrait retenir le mot de passe. Il en était intellectuellement capable !

Les nouveaux deuxièmes années finirent de monter les escaliers, en avance sur la troupe des premières années qui se rassemblait encore dans la Grande Salle, quand les jumeaux Weasley surgirent dans leur dos et attrapèrent Luffy.

"On vous emprunte Harry !" Annoncèrent en coeur les deux frères avant de courir devant la grosse dame qui gardait leur dortoir.

"Gertrude ! On a un service à te demander !" Clama Fred avec un grand sourire, ce qui n'eut que pour effet de fatiguer la gardienne du dortoir Gryffondor. Ce n'était que le jour de la rentrée, et les deux pestes Gryffondor attaquaient déjà. Que les vacances aillent au diable.

"Je ne m'appelle pas Gertrude." Gronda la Grosse Dame.

"Yvette, peu importe !" Balaya George d'un signe de main. Il poussa Luffy devant lui et lui leva le menton pour que la grosse dame voie clairement son visage.

"Voici Harry !" Présenta Fred avec énergie. "Il est un peu stupide alors il ne parvient jamais à se souvenir du mot de passe pour entrer. On s'était dit que tu pourrais mémoriser sa petite bouille et le laisser passer quand il se présente."

Les trois garçons offrirent de grands sourires optimistes.

La Grosse Dame était déjà lassée de l'année qui allait commencer.

"Non. Il y a des règles. Il doit donner le mot de passe, comme tout le monde !"

"Mais !" Gémirent les frères Weasley alors que Luffy faisait une moue boudeuse.

"Et s'il est incapable de faire quelque chose d'aussi simple que de se souvenir d'un petit mot de passe, alors il n'a rien à faire dans une école !" Continua la Grosse Dame en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et en détournant son regard, intransigeante.

Mais les jumeaux n'allaient pas abandonner.

"Désolé Harry." Se retourna George en pliant une jambe pour être à la hauteur du chapeau de paille. "On t'avait dit que la magnifique jeune dame à l'allure remarquable et la coiffure éblouissante dont la douceur était infinie pourrait t'accorder un petit traitement de faveur au vu de ta condition…"

"Mais il semblerait qu'on se soit trompés." Termina Fred avec tristesse.

Luffy ne comprenait pas tout ce qu'il se passait, mais, habitué à jouer à ce genre de jeu avec Usopp et Chopper, il refléta les visages attristés des jumeaux Weasley, brisant le coeur de la Grosse Dame.

Elle ne pouvait pas supporter cette mine attristée sur le visage habituellement rayonnant de joie du petit chapeau de paille. C'était beaucoup trop dur. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si elle ne le connaissait pas, elle savait que cet enfant n'était pas parvenu une seule fois à se souvenir du mot de passe l'année passée. Mais, en même temps, c'était une toute petite part de l'éducation de Poudlard, pour obliger les enfants à acquérir une certaine autonomie, loin des jupons de leur mère…

Mais il était tellement mignon.

La Grosse Dame allait craquer quand une voix rugie derrière eux.

"QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FAITES ?!"

Derrière Sanji, Dean et Seamus qui admiraient la saynète des jumeaux, Percy apparu, suivit du troupeau des premières années Gryffondor.

"Rien." Mentit innocemment George.

"On discutait juste avec Bernadette." Ajouta Fred en cachant Luffy dans son dos.

"Elle s'appelle Bernadette ?" Chuchotèrent deux troisièmes années, arrivés en même temps que la foule des premières.

"NON !" Cria la Grosse Dame. "Arrêtez de m'appeler par le premier nom qui vous passe par la tête !"

Les jumeaux ignorèrent purement son commentaire.

"Vous importunez la Grosse Dame ?" Comprit avec colère Percy. "Rentrez immédiatement dans votre chambre avant que je n'appelle un professeur !"

Les jumeaux eurent deux beaux sourires et poussèrent Luffy vers l'entrée, puis attendirent que quelqu'un prononce le mot de passe.

"Anthochère." Les sauva Percy avec un ton autoritaire.

"Je crois qu'il n'y a pas qu'Harry qui va avoir du mal à s'en souvenir." Soupira George en secouant la tête pendant que la Grosse Dame ouvrait la porte.

"Je ne sais pas qui les choisit," continua Fred, une main sur le dos d'Harry pour le pousser à l'intérieur le plus vite possible et disparaître de la vue de Percy, "mais je préfèrerais du 'Serpentard sont tous des pourris, sauf Ginny et Blaise', se serait tellement plus simple à mémoriser !"

La Grosse Dame finit d'ouvrir la porte et les jumeaux s'engouffrèrent rapidement à l'intérieur avant que Percy ne décide de les frapper.

"Merci Henriette !" Jeta tout de même George, suivit par Sanji, Dean et Seamus qui les suivaient dans le dortoir Gryffondor.

"JE NE M'APPELLE PAS HENRIETTE !" Cria la Grosse Dame avec désespoir.

Pourquoi la première fois que quelqu'un la remerciait pour son travail, il fallait que ce soit pour une blague ?!

Ce soir-là, les jumeaux échappèrent à la punition de Percy, mais ils furent tout de même corrigés par Sanji qui leur apprit le respect des femmes. Même quand ce sont des tableaux.

* * *

Une fois les jumeaux corrigés, Sanji, Luffy, Dean et Seamus entrèrent dans leur chambre qu'ils partageaient avec Ron. Ce dernier était déjà installé et plongé dans un livre de Quidditch qui ne semblait contenir que des images.

Sanji ignora le petit rouquin en mal d'attention et se dirigea vers leurs valises pendant que Luffy se jetait sur son lit avant de se redresser soudainement.

"C'est l'heure de l'aventure !" Piaillia-t-il avant de recevoir un pied dans la figure.

"Attends au moins que je finisse de déplier nos affaires !" Gronda Sanji.

Luffy fit une moue boudeuse contre son oreiller quand Percy vint frapper à leur porte.

"Harry, Draco. Vous êtes convoqués dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall demain après les cours. Ne soyez pas en retard."

Ron s'offrit un petit rictus satisfait. Ils allaient payer leurs idioties.

Percy se retourna alors, sa robe volant au vent à la façon de Rogue, laissant les garçons dans un silence rapidement brisé par Dean.

"Harry, regarde ce que je t'ai ramené !"

Le contretemps rapidement oublié.

Fièrement, le deuxième année exhiba un paquet d'une centaine de stylos bille.

"Tadada ! Tu devrais avoir de quoi écrire jusqu'aux prochaines vacances ! Et, attention, cerise sur le gâteau…"

Dean mit sa main dans sa poche, la surprise étant visiblement prête depuis longtemps. Il sortit un autre sac contenant d'étranges boîtes blanches.

"…des correcteurs ! Je t'explique. Tu écris avec les stylos." Dean fit une petite pause, le temps que l'information atteigne les neurones potentiellement existants dans la boîte crânienne de Luffy. "Puis, si tu fais une erreur, tu peux l'effacer. Tu mets une couche de blanc, Draco pourra te le faire au début, et tu peux réécrire sur ce que tu as effacé ! Trop fort non ?"

"Waw !" S'écria, époustouflé, Luffy. "C'est de la magie !"

"Non." Contredit Seamus. "C'est justement l'opposé."

Mais peu importait, si ce gadget pouvait amuser Harry au point qu'il aille en cours juste pour l'utiliser, c'était un bon début.

Bien sûr, pour cela, il fallait que Luffy ait des choses à écrire.

"Mon tour maintenant !" S'élança Seamus. "Je n'ai rien d'aussi génial que Dean, mais je t'ai aussi apporté de petites surprises. Déjà, le début, ma mère a préparé des cookies !"

Effet instantané, Luffy se jeta sur la boîte pour en avaler le contenu quand un pied s'écrasa encore sur sa tête.

"Chacun son tour." Gronda Sanji alors Seamus récupérait sa boîte pour en distribuer équitablement le contenu.

"Je crois que tu m'as battu." Soupira Dean en plongeant sa main dans la boîte.

Seamus lui fit un magnifique sourire de vainqueur. Dean avait été inventif, mais rien ne battait la nourriture aux yeux d'Harry.

Seamus continua son tour et en offrit un à Ron qui refusa en grognant, puis servit Sanji avant d'en saisir un et d'abandonner le reste de la boîte au chapeau de paille.

"Puis… Je suis allé voir des cousins ! Et regarde ce que j'ai obtenu !" Scintilla Seamus en dépliant une polaire. "Un pyjama tout chaud ! Comme Merry adore nous rendre visite à deux heures du matin au milieu de l'hiver pour que vous laissiez la fenêtre ouverte trois quarts d'heure, le temps que la température à l'intérieur descende en dessous de zéro, je me suis dit que tu devais avoir froid ! Tu pourras même sortir avec ! Comme ça, si vous vous faites attraper en vous promenant dans les couloirs, vous pourrez faire croire à une crise de somnambulisme !"

Seamus replia le pyjama et le donna à Harry qui regarda si la taille était bonne. Le pyjama était à peine trop grand, exactement ce qu'il fallait à un enfant en pleine croissance.

"Et enfin !" Continua Seamus en fouillant dans son sac et en sortant ce qui ressemblait à des branches. "Un vieux perchoir ! Je l'ai trouvé dans mon grenier. Comme ça, Merry aura maintenant une place attitrée dans notre chambre !"

Luffy bondit de joie avant de se jeter sur Seamus pour l'enlacer, le renversant au passage.

"J-Je suis content que ça te plaise." Articula difficilement Seamus, plaqué au sol.

Sanji ramassa le perchoir et l'installa sur leur commode. Il allait falloir qu'il trouve des cadeaux pour remercier ces deux enfants qui prenaient si bien soin de son capitaine.

En attendant, il ouvrit la fenêtre et siffla du mieux qu'il pouvait pour attirer Merry. Il fallait lui montrer son nouveau perchoir !

* * *

L'année ne faisait que commencer, et Nami et Zoro étaient déjà convoqués dans le bureau du directeur. Mais Nami n'avait pas peur, ils n'étaient pas en tort ! Le passage qui menait au train était resté fermé, ce n'était pas leur faute. Et puis, ils ne s'étaient pas amusés à utiliser la magie pour arriver à destination. Nami était fière d'eux. Bien que Franky aurait pu éviter de rouler à deux centimètres du Poudlard express…

Assise à la table de sa maison, Nami attrapa un croissant et se servit un café. Des hiboux volaient de partout, mais elle les ignora, jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux, un magnifique hibou des marais, se pose devant elle avec un colis.

Nami devait avouer qu'en ce premier jour de cours, encore, elle attendait une beuglante de sa mère. Pas un joli petit colis.

La jeune rouquine détacha le colis et la lettre jointe des pattes du hibou avant de déplier le papier.

" _Chère Ginny,_

 _Je suis désolé de t'avoir abandonnée, toi et tes amis, avec Blaise sur les bras. Je pensais que cette année, sous votre surveillance, Blaise et Harry parviendraient à monter à bord du Poudlard Express, mais je viens de recevoir une lettre qui m'annonce le contraire. Je ne doute pas qu'une copie de celle-ci ait été envoyée à chacun de vos parents, et je suis désolé pour les problèmes que vous allez subir._

 _Pour me faire pardonner, voici quelques chocolats à partager entre vous._

 _Merci de vous être occupé de Blaise et Harry._

 _Avec tout mon soutien,_

 _R. Zabini._ "

Un chocolat entre les dents, Nami se fit la réflexion que, oui, elle le méritait. Elle attrapa d'une main la beuglante de sa mère qui arrivait, leur vieux hibou, Errol s'écroulant dans un pichet d'eau, et l'étouffa dans son verre.

L'année ne commençait, finalement, pas si mal.

* * *

Gilderoy Lockhart ne comprenait pas. Il avait passé plusieurs journées à signer des autographes à Fleury & Bott dans l'espoir d'attraper Harry Potter quand ce dernier viendrait chercher ses fournitures scolaires, mais il n'avait pas vu la moindre trace du jeune homme. Décidant qu'Harry n'oserait pas entrer dans la boutique sans lui demander un autographe, Gilderoy en avait automatiquement déduit que le jeune garçon avait dû acheter ses livres à un autre moment ou à un autre endroit.

Mais ce n'était pas grave ! Gilderoy allait écrire un livre sur ses méthodes d'enseignements à Poudlard, et il y insérerait un chapitre sur son amitié avec le jeune Harry Potter et son influence décisive sur l'éducation du jeune garçon. Après tout, ce ne serait pas le premier livre frôlant la réalité.

Plus tard, Gilderoy apprit que le jeune Potter et une petite bande d'amis avaient décidé de venir à Poudlard avec un véhicule moldu. C'est là que Gilderoy comprit.

Le jeune Potter n'était pas venu lui demander un autographe parce qu'il était trop timide ! Il fallait avouer que Gilderoy était un homme assez imposant, que ce soit à cause de sa beauté physique ou des nombreux exploits qu'il avait accomplis par le passé.

Donc, pour attirer son attention, le petit Potter avait décidé de faire une petite performance. Malheureusement, pas assez pour obtenir sa photo en première page d'un journal, mais le jeune Harry était encore débutant sur le plan de la célébrité.

Heureusement, Gilderoy était là. Il allait éduquer cet enfant.

Sans aucune honte, il rejoignit la serre où les élèves de seconde année de Gryffondor avaient leur premier cours. Il arriva un tout petit peu après que le Professeur Chourave ait annoncé à ses élèves le numéro de la serre où se déroulait le cours.

Rapidement, Gilderoy attrapa le bras du petit Potter alors que celui-ci partait avec ses camarades.

"Monsieur Potter ! J'aurais quelques mots à vous dire. Professeur Chourave, vous permettez que je vous l'emprunte un instant ?"

Le professeur Chourave trouvait effectivement que Gilderoy était un très beau garçon, mais elle évaluait davantage la connaissance de ses élèves et commença à froncer les sourcils pour articuler un refus, mais Gilderoy fut plus rapide, et lui ferma la porte au nez.

Ne voulant pas montrer à ses élèves que le corps enseignant était en proie aux disputes, le professeur Chourave se retint de montrer sa façon de penser au professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Harry était loin d'être une flèche et avait besoin de chaque seconde de cours qu'on pouvait lui prodiguer.

"Harry, Harry, Harry." Répéta Gilderoy en secouant sa tête avec exaspération.

Luffy envoya des coups d'oeil à l'intérieur de la serre pour comprendre pourquoi il avait été séparé de ses amis.

"Quand j'ai entendu... Bien sûr, c'était entièrement ma faute. Je me serais donné des gifles."

Ça ne dérangeait pas l'élastique qui aurait bien aimé pouvoir rejoindre sa bande d'amis. D'autant que les cours de botanique pouvait parfois s'avérer intéressants, surtout avec Usopp dans la classe, ce qui était le cas.

"Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi stupéfait ! Venir à Poudlard avec une voiture moldue ! Bien sûr, j'ai tout de suite compris pourquoi tu avais fait ça. C'était évident. Ah, Harry, Harry, Harry !"

Harry voulait être laissé en paix. Mais Sanji lui avait demandé d'être respectueux des professeurs. Regardant ailleurs, un doigt dans son nez, il attendit que l'adulte en face de lui ait fini son ennuyante tirade.

"Harry," soupira Lockhart, les yeux fermés, "tu avais peur de m'approcher alors—RETIRE IMMÉDIATEMENT CE DOIGT DE LÀ !"

Luffy fit une petite moue, mais obéit. S'il restait silencieux, ce type allait le relâcher plus vite, non ?

"Je disais donc," reprit Lockhart, pensant qu'il avait toute l'attention de son auditoire, "tu avais peur de m'approcher, c'est ça ? C'est pour ça que tu as voulu attirer l'attention sur ta personne en venant avec une voiture personnelle, n'est-ce pas ? Mais, tu ne peux pas t'amuser à venir avec un chauffeur personnel juste pour attirer l'attention. Tu auras tout le temps pour faire ça quand tu seras plus âgé. Oh, je sais bien ce que tu penses…"

Gilderoy continua sa tirade plusieurs minutes pendant que Luffy faisait semblant de l'écouter. Il était devenu assez bon à ça. Il se mit à rêver des petits plats de Sanji qui lui avait tellement manqué pendant les vacances, si bien que de la bave commença à couler sur sa mâchoire.

"…c'est quand même un début, Harry, c'est un début. AH— MAIS TU BAVES !"

Luffy surpris par le changement de ton de l'adulte se réveilla de sa rêverie et essuya d'un revers de manche sa figure.

Lockhart retint une grimace de dégout. Élevez des enfants qu'ils disaient. Peut-être que le petit Harry était un peu trop jeune pour recevoir son enseignement. Il ne semblait pas avoir compris les bases de l'hygiène.

"La prochaine fois, prends un mouchoir pour ça." Lui conseilla Gilderoy, intérieurement fier d'avoir donné son premier conseil au petit Potter. Ce n'était que le début d'une relation enseignante légendaire.

Sans le toucher, faisant des signes de la main, Gilderoy indiqua à Luffy que leur discussion était finie et qu'il pouvait rejoindre ses camarades.

Luffy sauta immédiatement sur l'occasion, se glissant dans la serre avant d'attraper Usopp au premier rang.

"On doit se battre contre laquelle ?!" Demanda-t-il gaiment en observant les plantes présentes dans la serre.

"Aucune, Harry." Le calma Usopp. "C'est un cours de botanique."

Luffy fit une petite moue boudeuse alors que Chopper touchait une feuille violette, sans nul doute cherchant si elle possédait des propriétés curatives.

"Que t'a-t-il dit ?" Interrogea Sanji en jetant un regard dans le couloir où Gilderoy avait disparu.

"Aucune idée !" Avoua Luffy, greffé au bras d'Usopp. "Et celle-là ? Je peux la manger ?"

"Non, Harry. Ce n'est pas un buffet à volonté." Soupira Usopp.

* * *

Le professeur Chourave aurait dû le deviner. Ce n'était pas pour rien que son cours était placé lors de la deuxième année des étudiants. Il fallait attendre que les élèves soient assez matures pour apprendre à garder les cache-oreilles sur leurs têtes.

Mais bien sûr, Harry n'avait pas encore atteint ce niveau de maturité. Il avait retiré ses cache-oreilles pour une raison obscure, sûrement pour discuter avec ses amis, le professeur Chourave l'espérait du moins, priant que le jeune garçon ne les ait pas retirés exprès pour écouter les cris des mandragores. Il ne manquait plus qu'elle ait un élève suicidaire.

Et, comme expliqué au début du cours, Harry s'était évanoui en entendant les hurlements des plantes.

Premier jour de la rentrée et Harry finissait déjà à l'infirmerie et ratait un cours. Chourave allait l'entendre. Ce petit avait besoin d'aller en cours !

La prochaine fois, elle demanderait à ce que son cours soit placé en fin de journée. Au moins, si des élèves s'évanouissaient, ils passaient la nuit à l'infirmerie, pas leur première journée de cours.

* * *

Madame Pomfresh balayait son infirmerie quand quelqu'un toqua à sa porte. Elle cessa d'agiter son balai pour regarder sa pendule. Il était l'heure du déjeuner, qui donc venait frapper chez elle ? Elle jeta un coup d'oeil sur le lit d'Harry où l'enfant-qui-avait-survécu reposait, immobile.

Madame Pomfresh se décida finalement à déposer son balai et ouvrit la porte à une ribambelle d'enfants.

"Harry s'est réveillé ?" Interrogea Chopper parmi eux.

"Non, pas encore." Le calma l'infirmière en laissant passer son protégé et ses amis.

"On va résoudre ce problème." Murmura Sanji en entrant, un énorme plat entre les mains. "Harry, à table !"

Instantanément, l'élastique se redressa les yeux encore fermés.

"Il y a de la viande ?!" Demanda-t-il en ouvrant des yeux pétillants.

"Oui." Informa Sanji en ouvrant le plateau sous le regard affamé de Luffy qui se jeta dessus pendant que son équipage s'installait autour de lui.

"Doucement, tu vas t'étouffer !" Le prévint Chopper.

"Hey ! Laisse-en nous un peu !" S'écria Usopp en sortant une fourchette.

"M-Mais…" Balbutia l'infirmière. "Il devrait encore être dans le coma jusqu'à ce soir."

Zoro s'assit sur un tabouret.

"Vous sous-estimez le pouvoir de la viande."

* * *

Les pas traînants, Zoro et Luffy furent emmenés en cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Oui, le nom avait l'air intéressant, mais ils se souvenaient tous les deux que c'était un cours ennuyant où il fallait lire des livres.

"Allons," sourit Dean en marchant à leurs côtés, les ayant rejoints après le repas, "le professeur a changé ! Peut-être que le cours sera plus intéressant maintenant !"

Les deux pirates en doutaient fort. Luffy voulait juste gambader dans la forêt.

"Non." Interdit Sanji en tirant sur son col. "Hors de question. Tu dois aller en cours ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'on pourra faire de toi si tu es renvoyé !"

Boudant, le capitaine et son second furent amenés en cours où ils furent assis en tenaille par leurs amis. Sanji et Nami ne voulaient pas risquer qu'ils se glissent hors de la salle de cours avant son commencement.

Une fois tous les élèves assis, Lockhart s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge, attirant l'attention de la classe sur sa personne. Il ramassa un exemplaire d'un de ses livres sur la table d'un élève du premier rang, et montra avec fierté sa photo sur la couverture du livre.

"Ça, c'est moi. Gilderoy Lockhart, Ordre de Merlin, troisième classe, membre honoraire de la Ligue de Défense contre…"

Dix secondes ! Dix secondes et Zoro s'était déjà endormis alors que Luffy fixait la fenêtre de la salle avec espoir.

Gilderoy avait battu un nouveau record.

"Pss, Harry !" Appela, derrière le chapeau de paille, Dean. "Tu t'ennuies déjà ? J'ai un jeu à te proposer !"

"Un jeu ?" Répéta, excité, l'élastique.

"Chut !" Demanda Dean, désirant que le chapeau de paille baisse sa voix. "Oui, un jeu. C'est très simple. Tu dessines Lockhart sur une feuille, tu signes, puis tu lui donnes ton dessin. Si tu parvins à le faire l'accrocher sur un mur de la classe, tu as gagné ! Sinon, tu as perdu. On va jouer aussi avec Seamus ! Tu pourras proposer à Blaise quand il se réveillera."

Le jeu en question ne paraissait pas aussi amusant qu'un trappe-trappe, mais il était toujours plus intéressant que le cours. Luffy décida donc de relever le défi. Il attrapa la feuille que lui tendit Lockhart et commença son chef d'oeuvre.

"Oh, je vois qu'Harry a bien révisé pour l'examen." Nota, flatté, l'enseignant.

Sanji se retint de ramener le pauvre professeur à terre et lut les premières questions du questionnaire.

'1) Quelle est la couleur préférée de Gilderoy Lockhart ?

2) Quelle est l'ambition secrète de Gilderoy Lockhart ?

3) À votre avis, quel est le plus grand exploit réalisé par Gilderoy Lockhart à ce jour ?'

Trois pages de questions du même gabarit. Absolument incroyable. Cet homme était presque plus narcissique que l'ombre de Coby. Comment s'appelait ce blond déjà ? Helmetto quelque chose. Un type absolument insupportable.

Pour une fois, Sanji était presque fier d'échouer dans une matière. Il regarda à côté de lui, outre Luffy qui s'appliquait à faire un dessin et Zoro qui dormait en ronflant, se trouvait Nami. Elle semblait aussi blasée que lui par le questionnaire et envoyait des regards foudroyants au professeur. Ce type avait ruiné sa famille avec des livres hors de prix. Tout ça pour découvrir des détails futiles dans les ouvrages alors qu'il s'enrichissait. Nami n'allait définitivement pas se laisser faire. Elle allait plumer son professeur.

Son expression ne trahissait en rien ce qui se tramait dans sa tête, mais Sanji la connaissait assez pour le deviner. Lockhart allait payer pour lui faire perdre son temps.

Une demi-heure plus tard, le professeur ramassa les copies. Nami hésita à lâcher le livre qu'elle lisait sans aucune honte puis se ravisa. Comprendre comment se fabriquait l'élixir transformant le plomb en or était bien plus utile que suivre le cours qu'elle avait. Peut-être qu'à l'avenir, ils pourraient trouver des excuses pour ne pas venir ?

"Mademoiselle, veuillez lâcher ce livre." Demanda gentiment Lockhart en lui ôtant l'ouvrage des mains avant d'en regarder la couverture. "Mais ce n'est pas un de mes chefs-d'œuvre !" S'exclama-t-il avec surprise. "Je pensais qu'ayant un trou de mémoire vous aviez voulu vérifier un détail et vous étiez laissée emportée par mes talents de narration."

Mais bien sûr. Comme si Nami allait un jour ouvrir les livres de Lockhart.

"Je suis déçu mademoiselle." Tonna Lockhart avec une expression blessée qui aurait dû couvrir Nami de honte.

Comme si son jugement l'importait.

Lockhart s'écarta ensuite, se postant au centre de la salle et commença à regarder les copies en effectuant une brève correction.

Zoro bâilla alors de toute sa mâchoire en revenant sur terre.

"Il s'est passé quoi ?" Demanda-t-il en regardant la salle autour de lui. Visiblement, le cours auquel il assistait n'avait pas changé comme par magie. Ce qui arrivait pourtant très souvent.

"On a juste eu un petit contrôle." Lui chuchota Seamus, assis derrière lui.

Zoro acquiesça et se pencha sur l'épaule de son capitaine pour regarder son dessin.

"Tu as oublié les cheveux." Murmura-t-il.

Luffy réagit au quart de tour et griffonna des traits sur la tête de son personnage. Puis, il leva son travail, le montrant fièrement à son équipage.

"Magnifique." Commenta Zoro.

"Très joli." Ajouta Sanji sans regarder la feuille.

"Il y a eu du progrès." Annonça avec lassitude Nami.

Luffy fit un grand sourire avant de tenter de se lever, mais Sanji tira sur son tee-shirt pour l'en empêcher.

"Tu fais quoi ?!"

"Mais je veux montrer mon dessin…"

"Non ! Tu ne dois pas te lever en classe."

Derrière eux, Seamus éclata soudainement de rire.

"Oui ? Vous avez quelque chose à dire ?" Lui demanda le professeur Lockhart alors que les pirates découvraient une cage contenant des lutins de Cornouailles posés sur son bureau. C'était de petits lutins d'une vingtaine de centimètres à la couleur bleue électrique qui piaillaient en s'agitant dans leur cage tout en adressant des grimaces aux élèves.

Zoro laissa son visage se fendre en un sourire. Il allait peut-être enfin se passer des choses intéressantes ici.

"Maintenant, on va voir comment vous allez vous débrouiller avec eux." Annonça Lockhart avec une voix forte.

Et il ouvrit la cage.

Les lutins se répandirent immédiatement dans la classe. Ils s'acharnèrent à tout dévaster et certains d'entre eux s'enfuir par la fenêtre qu'ils avaient cassée.

"N'ayez crainte, Ginny, je vous protège !" Se jeta Sanji en protection sur sa dulcinée.

Tous les élèves étaient partis se cacher sous les tables alors que des lutins attrapèrent Luffy qui se laissa emporter.

"Je vole !" Clama-t-il joyeusement.

"Harry, descends !" Commanda Sanji en frappant trois lutins avec un manuel scolaire. "Je ne vais pas courir te chercher dans tout le château !"

Nami, un livre ouvert sur sa tête pour la protéger, se cacha dans le dos de Sanji.

"Blaise ! Qu'est ce que tu attends ?! Fais quelque chose !"

Zoro, qui esquivait aisément tous les objets lancés par les lutins, semblait se complaire dans le carnage. Enfin un environnement sain ! Il allait devenir fou à juste écouter de vieux professeurs radoter.

Un lutin parvint alors à passer outre la protection de Sanji et attaqua Nami. Rapide comme l'éclair, la rousse lui écrasa un encrier sur la tête.

"Hey !" S'écria Dean en la voyant faire depuis sa cachette sous sa tablette. "Mais tu n'as pas besoin d'un chevalier servant ! Passe-nous Draco !"

Nami leur tira la langue avec une main sur le tee-shirt du blond.

"Fallait être là avant !"

"Ce n'est pas grave !" S'indigna Seamus. "On va recruter Blaise pour la peine ! Ça fera un traitre dans chaque maison ! Pss, Blaise !"

Mais Blaise surveillait son capitaine qui était enfin rentré en conflit avec les lutins.

"Non ! Je ne veux pas aller dans le château ! Je veux sortir dehors ! Lâchez-moi !"

L'élastique s'agita dans la prise dont il était victime et tomba au sol.

Il se redressa rapidement et se mit à houspiller les lutins.

"Rendez-moi immédiatement mes stylos ! Ce sont des cadeaux de Dean !"

Mais les lutins se les lancèrent pour faire tourner en bourrique le chapeau de paille jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre eux décide de les casser.

"N'ose même pas." Gronda Luffy, immobilisant de peur tous les lutins de la salle.

Il n'y eut plus un mouvement. Plus un bruit. Plus un souffle.

Luffy l'ignora et s'avança à pas mesuré du lutin retenant ses stylos et les reprit pour les mettre dans sa poche.

"C-C'est bien !" Encouragea Lockhart en sortant de dessous son bureau. "Exactement comme je te l'ai appris. Beau travail Harry."

Les lutins se retournèrent comme une seule entité vers le professeur qui osait sous-entendre qu'ils étaient contrôlables. Fous de colère, ils plongèrent sur lui et le jetèrent par la fenêtre avant de filer à sa poursuite pour continuer leur carnage.

La classe, débarrassée des lutins, n'était plus qu'un affreux champ de bataille d'où les élèves émergèrent de leur table.

"C'est fini ?" Questionna Dean, sa chaise sur la tête.

"Notre professeur s'est sacrifié pour nous !" Pleura faussement Seamus, le cartable de Crabbe sur la tête.

"Rends-moi ça !" Hurla ce dernier en reprenant ses affaires.

Puis, alors que les enfants constataient les dégâts, la sonnerie de fin de cours retentit. Comme si tout le désordre occasionné était parfaitement normal, les pirates récupérèrent leurs affaires et partirent au cours suivant.

"Attendez-nous !" Crièrent Seamus et Dean, leurs affaires et leur chaise sous le bras.

* * *

Le soir venu, chaque pirate se présenta dans le bureau de son directeur de Maison. Après quelques échanges de mots purement polis, les professeurs Rogue, Chourave et Flitwick amenèrent leurs étudiants dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall pour qu'ils y reçoivent le sermon du Directeur.

Ainsi, alignés de façon plus ou moins stricte, les pirates faisaient face au corps enseignant.

Dumbledore, au centre des professeurs, s'éclaircit la gorge.

"Comme vous le savez les enfants, Poudlard met à disposition des élèves un train pour les amener ici. Ce fut le fruit de longues concertations et il n'a pas été choisi au hasard. C'est pourquoi, vous ne pouvez pas venir avec un moyen de locomotion particulier. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux ! Poudlard pourrait être découvert par des Moldus. Nous avons contacté vos parents et ils nous ont avoués ne pas avoir compris ce qu'il vous était passé par la tête. Je peux comprendre que certains d'entre vous ne soient pas très au fait du règlement, mais Ginny, avec le nombre de tes frères que Poudlard a accueillis, je refuse de croire que tu l'ignorais. Il en va de même pour toi, Skelett. Tu étudies ici depuis plus de quatre ans !"

Dumbledore essaya de paraître menaçant, mais les pirates avaient malheureusement des critères trop élevés pour qu'il puisse les remplir. Usopp, cependant, était terrifié par sa grand-mère qui n'avait pas apprécié le courrier de l'école. Une chance qu'elle soit trop bien élevée et trop âgée pour envoyer une Beuglante.

Il s'avança donc pour défendre leur dossier.

"Avec tous mes respects Directeur, nous n'avions pas prémédité notre acte. Seulement, au moment de rejoindre le train, le passage de King's Cross a refusé de s'ouvrir. Nous n'avions plus le choix, pour venir ici, que de faire fonctionner notre ingéniosité."

"Et pourquoi n'avez-vous pas envoyé une lettre par hiboux express ?" Demanda sèchement le professeur McGonagall.

Usopp resta bouche bée alors que Nami se frappait mentalement la tête. Mais oui ! Il suffisait d'appeler les adultes au secours ! C'est ce que font tous les enfants ! Décidément, elle ne s'y habituerait jamais.

Franky s'avança.

"Mais, pourquoi vous déranger puisqu'on pouvait se débrouiller tout seul ?"

McGonagall cligna dignement des yeux.

"Rouler suffisamment vite pour dépasser un train lancé à pleine vitesse sur des rails surplombant des ravins, vous appelez ça vous débrouiller tout seul ? Vous auriez pu avoir un accident ! Vous auriez pu tous mourir !"

"Mais on a survécu." Pointa Zoro comme pour clore la discussion.

"Grâce à la chance." Gronda Rogue.

"Oui, on a beaucoup de chance !" Sourit fièrement Luffy.

"Et vous oubliez mes talents de pilotes !" Rajouta Franky.

"Quel dommage qu'ils ne s'étendent pas à la potion…" Grogna Rogue dans sa cape.

"Quoi qu'il en soit," coupa Dumbledore, désireux de retrouver l'attention générale, "il revient à vos directeurs de Maison de vous punir. Et je vous retire à chacun cinquante points."

Oui, c'était une mesure stupide. Toutes les maisons ayant été touchées à peu près équitablement, sa décision n'importait presque pas dans la compétition, mais les enfants devaient avoir l'impression d'être sanctionnés.

"Les Gryffondors." Appela le professeur McGonagall en posant son regard sur Sanji et Luffy. "Vous aurez une semaine de retenue. Effectif dès demain."

Sanji acquiesça comme s'il venait de recevoir une simple indication et Luffy sourit.

"D'accord !"

Waw, quelle amélioration ! Dumbledore n'y croyait pas. Harry Potter avait enfin mémorisé la maison à laquelle il appartenait ? Incroyable ! Il était devenu intelligent pendant les vacances ?

"Les Serdaigles." Continua le professeur Flitwick en regardant Franky et Robin, debout côte à côte. "Vous aurez trois jours de retenues. Vous rangerez la réserve de la bibliothèque."

"Pas de soucis." Accepta Franky qui ne devait pas avoir bien compris qu'il s'agissait d'un ordre.

Robin hocha doucement la tête avec joie. Est-ce que quelqu'un tenait un registre du contenu de la réserve ?

"Les Poufsoufles." S'avança le professeur Chourave. "Vous m'aiderez à la serre jusqu'à ce que toutes les mandragores soient replantées."

Ce qu'Usopp aurait fait de toute façon, même sans la punition. Brook se voyait déjà faire de la musique pour divertir tout le monde pendant le travail. Mais il allait avoir du boulot s'il voulait supplanter le niveau sonore de ces plantes hurlantes. Quant à Chopper, il hésitait à demander un changement pour effectuer sa punition à l'infirmerie plutôt. Mais jouer avec ses amis était bien aussi.

"Et les Serpentards," susurra avec théâtralité Rogue en fixant à les incinérer Nami et Zoro, bien que le deuxième s'en fichait, "vous devrez suivre des entraînements de Quidditch supplémentaires jusqu'à la fin de l'année."

"Mais ce n'est pas une punition…" Murmura le professeur Chourave.

 _Si._ Pour Nami, oui, c'était une punition. Elle qui voulait quitter l'équipe cette année, c'était loupé. Par contre, visiblement, leur capitaine d'équipe aussi était puni puisqu'il allait devoir les supporter deux fois plus longtemps. Allez à Serpentard que disait le Choixpeau…

Dumbledore se leva, flottant dans sa longue robe.

"Maintenant que tout le monde a reçu sa punition, vous pouvez retourner dans vos dortoirs. Ne soyez pas en retard !"

* * *

"Tous aux abris, Percy est de sortie !" Hurla George Weasley en s'élançant dans les escaliers, rapidement suivi par son ami Lee puis par son jumeau qui glissa sur la rambarde.

"FRED, GEORGE, JORDAN !" Hurla leur aîné en courant à leur suite alors que les trois garçons s'échappaient du dortoir.

Les jumeaux et leur ami filèrent vers la porte d'entrée, sortant avec un petit clin d'oeil pour leurs amis Sanji et Luffy.

Le cuisinier attrapa alors son capitaine juste à temps pour l'ôter du passage d'un Percy en furie et le regarda poursuivre sa course dans le couloir.

"Vous êtes rentré ?" S'étonna, derrière lui, Dean, appuyé sur un poteau, regardant la dispute des autres Gryffondors comme une émission télé.

En dessous, Seamus, assis dans un fauteuil rouge vif, leva les yeux de son livre.

"Tout s'est bien passé ?"

"Oui, rien de grave." Répondit Sanji en s'approchant d'eux, Luffy sur ses talons. "On a juste eu une semaine de retenue."

"Oh." Grimaça Seamus alors que Dean descendait les rejoindre.

Luffy passa sa tête par-dessous l'épaule de son cuisinier.

"Ils faisaient quoi ?"

"Les jumeaux Weasley et co ?" Clarifia Seamus. "Une nouvelle bêtise. Je crois qu'ils ont relevé le défi imaginaire de leur soeur. Apparemment, ils n'avaient encore jamais réussi à mettre leur mère en colère avant d'arriver à l'école. Leur fierté est en jeu."

"Mais ce n'est pas grave." Joignit Dean. "Ils ont promis de redoubler d'efforts. Et Percy de doubler sa surveillance je crois. Il va avoir du mal entre eux et ses études."

Sanji acquiesça. Il voyait un peu ce que traversait l'aîné Weasley, essayant lui aussi de conserver un bon niveau scolaire et d'éduquer Luffy et Zoro. Ce qui n'était pas de tout repos.

"Et pourquoi vous n'êtes pas dans notre chambre ?" Interrogea Sanji, sachant pertinemment que leurs deux amis aimaient bien apprécier leurs livres dans le silence.

"On s'est fait éjecter par Ron." Avoua Dean. "Il s'est enfermé à l'intérieur. Une histoire qu'il voulait enfin passer son après-midi en paix ou quelque chose comme ça. Je voulais en parler avec Percy, mais ses frères jumeaux manquaient d'attention."

Sanji arqua un sourcil. Le rouquin faisait déjà sa crise d'adolescence ? Il n'était pas assez insupportable comme ça ?

"Apparemment ce n'étaient pas les seuls !" Rit Seamus. "Je suis sûr que c'est aussi ce que recherche Ron ! Mais je vois mal comment lui donner de l'attention s'il nous refuse dans notre propre chambre…"

Sanji attrapa machinalement le paquet de cigarettes dans sa poche et ne put que soupirer à la bonté de sa déesse Nami qui l'avait réapprovisionné dès qu'il l'avait aperçu à la gare. Si douce. Si gentille. Tellement parfaite.

Et voilà qu'il allait devoir supporter son infâme frère.

"Je vais lui parler." Annonça Sanji à contrecœur.

Sous les yeux étonnés de ses camarades de chambre, il monta à l'étage et toqua à la porte de leur chambre.

"Ronald Weasley."

Personne ne répondit.

"Ronald Weasley." Répéta le cuisinier.

Toujours aucune réponse.

"Ronald Weasley !"

"Fiche-moi la paix !" Répondit une voix à l'intérieur.

Sanji aurait bien inspiré de l'air intoxiqué par une cigarette, mais, malheureusement, ce n'était pas l'endroit. D'ailleurs, s'il n'était pas à Poudlard et ne craignait pas d'être renvoyé, cela ferait bien longtemps que la porte en bois devant laquelle il se trouvait aurait disparu avec bon coup de pied.

"Si tu veux que je te fiche la paix, ouvre cette porte ! Je dois récupérer des affaires à l'intérieur."

"Non ! Tu n'as rien à faire ici ! Repars chez les Serpentards !"

Mais Sanji aurait bien aimé aller chez les Serpentards ! C'est là que se trouvait sa chère Nami ! Et il y serait déjà s'il n'était pas obligé de garder son capitaine chez les Gryffondors.

…

Mais son capitaine n'avait pas plus besoin que lui d'être chez les Gryffondors. En fait, Sanji s'était inconsciemment mis des barrières. Le gamin avait raison. Il n'avait qu'à aller là où il voulait être.

"Oui, j'y vais de ce pas."

Sanji fit demi-tour, descendit leur escalier et attrapa le col de son capitaine.

"On va rendre visite à Ginny !"

Le chapeau de paille, conquis par l'idée d'une promenade, fit un grand sourire.

"Shishishi, en avant !"

Les deux pirates quittèrent alors leur dortoir, rapidement suivi par Dean et Seamus.

* * *

Ron observa l'absence de bruit de l'autre côté de la porte de leur chambre.

Le timbré Malfoy lui avait obéi ?

* * *

Robin appréciait un livre, posée sur une chaise confortable, à côté d'une fenêtre à moitié ouverte qui laissait passer une fine brise agréable.

La position parfaite.

Bientôt, le dîner interromprait son idylle, mais, en attendant, son livre était passionnant à souhait. Elle n'aurait échangé ce moment contre rien au monde. Enfin, presque.

Alors qu'elle tournait la page de son livre, elle entendit des chuchotements dans le couloir. Ceux-ci se rapprochaient et s'élevèrent soudainement.

"TU N'AS RIEN À FAIRE ICI !" S'exclama la Préfète Serdaigle.

Mais les pas précipités se rapprochèrent de la chambre de Robin jusqu'à ce que sa porte soit rudement ouverte.

"Frangine !"

Franky, dans sa plus belle tenue, slip rouge vif avec une chemise hawaïenne ouverte, venait d'entrer.

Malgré elle, Robin lâcha son livre.

"TU NE DOIS PAS ENTRER DANS L'AILE DES FILLES !" S'écria la Préfète Serdaigle en frappant l'importun.

Franky ignora le coup qu'il venait de recevoir comme s'il s'agissait de la caresse d'une mouche et se rapprocha de Robin.

"Frangine, j'ai besoin de ton aide !"

Robin haussa un sourcil inquisiteur accompagné d'un petit sourire. Elle était toujours prête à aider son équipage.

Derrière Franky, la Préfète secouait sa main avec douleur et laissa échapper quelques larmes, dégoûtée que l'ancien cyborg n'ait même pas cligné des yeux.

"Que puis-je faire pour toi ?" S'enquerra Robin.

Franky joignit ses jambes, droit comme un piquet, et leva ses bras.

"J'ai besoin que tu m'aides…" Il balança le haut de son corps sur le côté. "…à faire de suuuuuper…" Il écarta les jambes, pliant celle à droite et stoppa ses bras joints dans un angle de cent-dix degrés. "…modifications !"

Immédiatement, Robin s'immobilisa.

"Non."

Elle était d'accord pour faire beaucoup de choses, mais aider Franky à se transformer en robot n'en était pas une.

Ignorant la dépression soudaine sur le visage de son ami, Robin reprit son livre.

Cependant, Franky n'avait pas baissé les bras.

"Mais frangine ! Je t'en prie ! Ce ne sera pas long !"

Robin envoya un regard en biais au charpentier, sa face noircie par l'absence soudaine des rayons du soleil.

"J'ai dit non."

Franky allait tout de même argumenter, mais le Préfet Serdaigle débarqua en trombe, attiré par les hurlements de son homologue féminin, et attrapa sans ménagement les épaules de Franky.

"Tu n'as rien à faire là ! Les garçons ne sont pas autorisés dans l'aile des filles ! Combien de fois il faudra que je le répète ?!"

Le préfet étant bien plus âgé et costaud que Franky, il parvint à le traîner contre son gré hors du refuge de Robin qui se replongea dans son livre comme si rien n'était arrivé.

* * *

"Et ça, ce sont ?" Demanda Nami avec une fausse curiosité en pointant un bocal rempli de petits insectes verts.

Usopp posa l'énorme sac de terreau qu'il déplaçait sur le sol et jeta un coup d'oeil en direction de la rouquine.

"Des chrysopes." L'informa-t-il en s'essuyant le front.

"Des chrysopes." Répéta Nami avec un faux air de compréhension. "Et que mangent-ils ?"

Essoufflé, Usopp remonta néanmoins ses manches pour verser du terreau dans les bacs à fleurs devant lui.

"Pour les adultes, du pollen principalement. Pour les enfants, un peu de tout, des pucerons, des chenilles…"

Nami acquiesça doucement bien que, préoccupé par son travail, Usopp ne pouvait pas la voir.

"Et que mangent-ils d'autre ?" Demanda innocemment la navigatrice.

Elle cherchait quelque chose, c'était évident. Cela faisait bien une heure qu'elle interrogeait Usopp sur toute la faune et la flore de la serre.

"Divers insectes, leurs oeufs, leurs larves."

Usopp redressa le sac de terreau et attrapa une truelle pour répartir plus équitablement les quantités qu'il venait de renverser.

"Je vois…" Chuchota Nami en se relevant, à la recherche d'une meilleure trouvaille.

* * *

*Toc* *Toc*

Crabbe leva le nez du magazine qu'il lisait.

"Quelqu'un vient de toquer ?"

Ce serait une première.

"Peut-être l'autre idiot de Blaise qui a encore oublié le mot de passe ?" Proposa Goyle.

"Non." Réfuta son ami. "Il est purement incapable de retrouver la porte d'entrée du dortoir !"

Les deux amis ricanèrent un peu avant de retourner à leurs affaires, quand deux autres coups secs furent frappés sur la pierre qui servait d'entrée.

"Mais c'est qu'ils insistent !" Râla Pansy Parkinson en faisant exploser une petite aiguille sur son bureau avec sa baguette. Elle avait un peu de mal à reprendre la main après ses deux mois de vacances.

"Vous croyiez qu'il faut aller leur ouvrir ?" Proposa Theodore Nott en levant son nez de sa dissertation d'histoire.

"Ça ne va pas la tête ?" S'exclama Pansy. "Ce n'est pas un moulin ici ! Tu as le mot de passe, tu le dis et tu entres, et si tu ne l'as pas, tu n'as qu'à coucher dehors ! Il faut apprendre aux morveux ce qu'est la vie réelle !"

"Je ne suis pas sûr que forcer un pauvre enfant à la mémoire trop courte à dormir dehors soit nécessaire pour le faire grandir." S'ajouta Vaisey, un élève d'une année supérieur.

"Tu crois peut-être que le traiter comme un petit bébé et le nourrir avec un biberon aura plus d'effet ?" Critiqua Pansy. "De toute façon, je ne bougerais pas pour ce chouinard. Il n'avait qu'à aller à Poufsoufle !"

Deux énormes coups furent frappés à la porte, faisant trembler le dortoir Serpentard.

Theodore regarda d'un mauvais oeil la poussière qui venait de lui tomber dessus, recouvrant sa tête.

"Dites-moi, si ma mémoire est bonne, nous nous trouvons sous le lac, n'est-ce pas ? Si les murs cèdent, nous allons pouvoir tenir compagnie aux poissons."

Pansy grogna.

"C'est bon, j'ai compris. Je vais lui faire comprendre à ce môme ce qui arrive quand on énerve ses aînés."

* * *

"Si ça, ils ne l'ont pas entendu, c'est qu'on s'est trompé de pierre !" Commenta Seamus en fixant les empreintes de phalanges dans la pierre. Harry avait un sacré coup de poing quand il voulait.

Alors que Dean allait proposer qu'ils changent de victime, la pierre blanche se mit à gronder et se déplaça pour laisser place à une jeune fille en colère.

"MAIS TU N'AS PAS IDÉE DE DÉRANGER LES GENS AVEC DES MANIÈRES PAREILLES ?! JE DEVRAIS TE BALANCER AU FOND DU LAC AVEC UNE PIERRE POUR QUE TON CADAVRE NE SOIT JAMAIS RETROUVÉ !"

La jeune fille, sa rage sortie, s'arrêta alors pour reprendre son souffle et découvrit avec horreur qu'il n'y avait pas _un_ , mais quatre garçons devant elle. Et, comme si cela ne suffisait pas, elle fixa, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas, les magnifiques couleurs rouge et or qu'ils arboraient.

Des _Gryffondors_. Des Gryffondors avaient toqué à leur porte. Comment savaient-ils où se trouvait le dortoir Serpentards ?! C'était sûrement encore cette traîtresse de Weasley qui les avait vendus. Elle passait son temps à jacasser avec l'ennemi.

"Pansy !" La reconnue Dean amicalement avec un grand sourire, comme si sa présence devant le dortoir des Serpentards était parfaitement anodine. "Comment ça va ? Apparemment, tu es en pleine forme !"

Visiblement, ni sa présence ni le sermon qu'elle venait de leur hurler n'avait dérangé les lionceaux. Que croyaient-ils ? Qu'ils étaient ici les bienvenus et qu'elle allait les inviter à prendre le thé ? Elle allait leur remettre les points sur les i.

"Vous n'avez rien à faire ici ! C'est le repère des Serpentards ! Retournez dans votre dortoir !"

"Blaise est ici ?" Demanda Harry en s'agitant pour regarder par-dessus l'épaule de la jeune fille. Puis il amena ses mains à sa bouche et hurla."BLAISE !"

Personne ne répondit. Et Luffy se prit un pied sur la tête.

"NE HURLE PAS COMME UN PORC QU'ON ÉGORGE DEVANT UNE JEUNE DEMOISELLE !"

"C'est pourtant ce que tu fais." Pointa gentiment Seamus.

Immédiatement, Sanji se plia en deux.

"Toutes mes excuses _Milady_ , mes amis ne savent pas comment se comporter en public. Ginny est-elle là ?"

"' _Mes amis_ ' ?" Releva Dean. "Mais on n'a rien fait avec Seamus !"

"Blaise n'a pas l'air d'être là, on peut y aller." Nota Luffy avec une moue. Il voulait jouer avec son second. Et puis, après, il pourrait aller chercher Usopp et Chopper et faire un trappe-trappe.

"On est venus voir Ginny." Rappela Sanji.

"Ça, c'est toi qui l'as décidé !" Bouda Dean. "On n'a jamais voix au chapitre dans cette histoire ! Viens, Harry, on va chercher Blaise ailleurs pendant que Draco fait la cour à Ginny !"

Les garçons s'apprêtaient à partir, mais Sanji attrapa le col de son capitaine.

"Tu n'iras nulle part sans supervision !"

"Et nous ?!" S'outra Seamus. "On compte pour du beurre ?!"

Pansy cligna des yeux. Ces Gryffondors avaient osé l'interrompre pendant ses révisions, et, bien qu'elle leur ait crié dessus, ils l'ignoraient purement maintenant. Ils n'avaient vraiment aucune honte ! Et, de surcroît, ils osaient demander une de ses camarades. C'en était trop. Voyant que ses hurlements n'avaient aucun effet sur ces garçons, elle se contenta de vociférer.

"Vous n'êtes pas les bienvenus ici ! Partez !"

Et leur claqua la porte au nez. Qu'importe s'ils réessayaient de toquer, Pansy trouvera bien un Serpentard plus vieux capable de réduire en silence leur boucan. Elle allait enfin pouvoir réviser ses sorts.

* * *

"Elle nous a fermé la porte au nez." Commenta Seamus, choqué.

"Ce ne sont pas des manières !" Critiqua Dean avant de se prendre un coup de pied de Sanji.

"NE CRITIQUE PAS LES FILLES !"

Seamus fit une grimace en regardant son ami se tordre de douleur. Sanji avait quelque peu oublié que les enfants normaux n'avaient pas la solidité de son capitaine et de leur épéiste.

Brisant leur silence, le ventre de Luffy se mit à gargouiller.

"J'ai faim." Se lamenta l'élastique.

Et, pour une fois, c'était légitime : il était l'heure du dîner.

"Allons dîner." Abandonna Sanji. De toute façon, Nami allait les rejoindre dans la Grande Salle incessamment sous peu.

* * *

"Allez Terry !" Demanda poliment Franky, en slip dans l'infirmerie.

Chopper, occupé à organiser les médicaments, ne releva pas la tête.

"Désolé Cutty, mais je ne peux pas faire ça. Je refuse d'ouvrir ton dos pour retirer tes os et les remplacer par des barres de fer. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux."

Franky fit une petite moue.

Mais pourquoi personne ne voulait l'aider à se transformer en cyborg ?! Et cette fois-ci, il serait invincible dès le début ! Finit d'avoir tout un dos d'Achille.

"Non, c'est non !" Assura Chopper en le mettant à la porte. "Maintenant, j'ai du travail !"

Pauvre Franky regarda la porte qui s'était fermée sur lui.

Peu importait, il avait encore pleins d'idées derrière la tête ! Et s'il le fallait, il construirait une main articulée à l'envers pour faire ses opérations. Ce qui serait bien plus dangereux qu'avoir Chopper s'en occuper. Mais peu importait à Franky, tant qu'il devenait un invincible pervers capable de mener son capitaine à l'autre bout du monde.

* * *

"Plus vite, il ne faut pas qu'il nous rattrape !"

"Plus vite, et on semblera coupable. On a bien le droit de se promener, non ?"

Sanji, Luffy, Dean et Seamus relevèrent la tête en entendant les jumeaux Weasley arriver en face d'eux. Apparemment, les rouquins avaient enfin semé Percy.

Dean leva sa main et les appela.

"George, Fred !"

À l'entente de leurs noms, les jumeaux dévièrent de leur route pour aller les rejoindre.

"Vous avez mangé Lee ?" S'inquiéta Seamus en s'apercevant de l'absence du jeune homme.

"Vous fuyez qui ?" Questionna Dean.

Immédiatement, les rouquins mirent leurs doigts sur leurs bouches.

"Chut ! Il pourrait vous entendre !"

"Nous sommes ici uniquement pour faire une promenade !" Mentit Fred avec un clin d'oeil.

"Et Lee ?" Insista Seamus. "Vous ne l'avez quand même pas sacrifié aux serres crochues de Percy ?!"

George secoua sa tête.

"Non ! On ne ferait jamais une chose pareille à Lee ! À Ron, par contre, ce serait une autre histoire…"

"Il est allé parlementer avec McGonagall pour commenter le prochain match de Quidditch. Elle lui en veut un peu pour les dernières fois…" Développa Fred en jetant un regard par-dessus son épaule. "Zut ! Il est là ! Faites semblant de rien !"

Luffy pencha sa tête chapeautée sur le côté et aperçut Rogue marcher vers eux.

Le professeur, d'un pas lent résonnant dans le couloir, sa cape volant derrière lui, fondait sur les pauvres griffons.

"Puis-je savoir ce que des Gryffondors font ici, perdu dans les donjons, à cette heure avancée de la soirée ?"

"Nous nous promenons." Répondit avec tact Fred.

"Vous vous promenez ?" Répéta le professeur en plissant des yeux. "Si loin de votre dortoir ? Vous ne chercher pas des ennuis j'espère ?"

Les jumeaux Weasley, chercher des ennuis ? Un doux euphémisme ! Mais Rogue n'avait pas trouvé de meilleure façon de tourner sa phrase. De toute façon, s'ils les cherchaient, les jumeaux Weasley les trouvaient, leurs ennuis. Mais si ces saletés de Gryffondors pouvaient aller les créer plus loin du quartier Général Serpentards, Rogue pourrait enfin se reposer. Il ne manquait plus que les jumeaux veuillent rendre visite à leur soeur. Rogue avait déjà bien assez à faire avec une Weasley dans sa maison, il ne voulait pas en plus devoir en supporter d'autres. S'il n'était pas en compétition permanente avec le professeur McGonagall, Rogue l'admirerait pour tenir aussi bien autant de Weasley dans sa maison. Et si le destin n'avait aucune pitié pour elle, elle pourrait tout aussi bien subir la prochaine fournée des Weasley. À raison de sept enfants par tête, elle aurait un total de…Il n'y a pas de mathématique à Poudlard, heureusement pour le bulletin de Rogue. Bref, Rogue voulait être là pour voir le professeur McGonagall gérer cette armée de rouquins. Une excellente raison de vivre.

Puis le coeur de Rogue se stoppa.

Et si chaque Weasley engendrait un élément déviant comme Ginny Weasley ? Il allait être envahi lui aussi ! Il fallait absolument qu'il fasse quelque chose pour empêcher ce cauchemar.

D'un autre côté, quelle fille voudrait sortir avec les jumeaux Weasley ? Rogue n'avait pas encore vu passer la moindre élève qui pourrait les supporter au quotidien. C'était probablement mieux pour l'humanité.

"Jamais professeur !" Répondit avec force George. "Nous nous devons d'être un bon exemple pour nos cadets !"

Bien sûr. Draco, qui était bien plus mature qu'eux, avait besoin de leur exemple.

Mais les jumeaux soulevaient un point intéressant. Et si de jeunes enfants, perdus, les choisissaient comme modèles ? Poudlard devrait alors s'expliquer avec leurs parents ! Rogue devait immédiatement parer à cette éventualité. Il devait parler avec le professeur McGonagall pour qu'elle mette ces enfants en quarantaine.

"Et nous allons de ce pas manger." Coupa Sanji pour congédier le professeur.

Celui-ci, perdu dans ses pensées, acquiesça avec un petit regard noir à l'adresse des jumeaux et se retourna avec théâtralité, sa cape volant au vent, comme il savait si bien le faire, répandant des paillettes multicolores dans les airs.

"Bien joué Draco !" Chuchota George en poussant les deuxièmes années dans une allée adjacente, heureux que le professeur n'ait rien remarqué.

"C'est qu'il va nous vider tout le pot dans la nuit !" Râla Fred en observant la traînée de paillette qui suivait Rogue. "Il ne va plus en rester pour ses cours demain !"

Dean l'attrapa par la manche.

"Ce n'est pas grave. Marche avant qu'il ne se retourne et nous retire des points."

* * *

Dumbledore était content. Tout d'abord, en ce beau premier jour de cours, tout le monde s'était pointé en cours et aux repas. Bon, sauf Lockhart qui avait préféré s'aménager un lit à l'infirmerie, mais ce n'était qu'un détail. Plus important, les Serdaigles n'avaient pas inventé de nouvelle stupidité inutilement compliquée, aucune bêtise n'avait été faite si on omettait les paillettes que répandait le professeur Rogue et le ruban rose de princesse cousu au chapeau du professeur McGonagall. Et le pompon greffé au chapeau du professeur Chourave.

Dumbledore tourna sa tête sur les côtés pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien omis.

Mais comment avait-il pu oublier ! Et sa superbe ceinture de catcheur qu'il avait trouvé dans son armoire. Qu'il arborait fièrement, _lui_. Un trophée indiquant qu'il avait obtenu la première place ! Ce que les jumeaux étaient gentils. Dumbledore était capable d'effacer leur ardoise rien que pour ce traitement de faveur.

Revenons au repas. Tout s'était bien passé. Bon, ils scolarisaient encore quelques daltoniens, mais Dumbledore allait passer outre. C'était si bon de reprendre sa place de monarque au sein de son château fort. Il était tout puissant dans son royaume.

Tout était magique, et Dumbledore attendait avec impatience que l'un des sbires de Voldemort vienne rejouer sur son territoire.

* * *

Usopp avait bien mangé et bien bu, il s'était bien amusé, et maintenant, il remontait ses manches pour reprendre son travail. Il avait presque deux mois de travail en retard, et Brook et Cédric passeraient le chercher après Chopper pour le ramener au dortoir un peu avant l'heure du couvre-feu. Il avait plein de choses à faire d'ici là.

Il attrapa un pot et se retourna.

"Nami, tu veux bien—"

Mais la rouquine n'était plus là. Usopp était pourtant sûr qu'elle l'avait suivi. Elle était partie pendant qu'il fouillait dans le placard ? Mais pourquoi ? C'était aussi mystérieux que son soudain intérêt pour la botanique et les insectes. D'ailleurs, à ce propos, il manquait un pot d'insecte sur la table central.

Usopp ne les avait pas appris par coeur, mais il les avait montrés à Nami peu de temps auparavant.

Puis, en se remémorant la liste et en identifiant le pot manquant, Usopp comprit.

Elle ne lâchait jamais prise !

* * *

Nami parcourait les couloirs sinueux de Poudlard avec le plus grand calme et le plus grand naturel qu'elle pouvait produire. Elle ne devait pas se faire attraper avec d'atteindre son objectif.

Elle jeta un bref coup d'oeil sur la carte du maraudeur qu'elle avait ' _empruntée_ ' à ses frères et s'aperçut avec joie que personne ne se trouvait sur son chemin.

Rangeant la carte dans une poche, elle pencha le bocal qu'elle transportait pour en admirer encore une fois son contenu.

De sublimes anthrènes volaient en tout sens dans le bocal, se posant par moment sur le verre.

Absolument repoussant.

Mais, se souvenant de son objectif, Nami trouvait presque leur existence adorable. Bon, par contre, il ne fallait pas compter sur elle pour rester dans la salle où elle allait les libérer. Pour sa défense, il était l'heure du repas des insectes et Nami tenait à son uniforme.

Mais de qui se moquait-elle ? Depuis quand avait-elle besoin d'une excuse ? Elle avait toujours été une trouillarde, et elle l'assumait pleinement. Contrairement à Usopp. Si seulement leur entourage pouvait le prendre en compte…

Nami ressortit sa carte et s'aperçut qu'elle n'était pas seulement presque arrivée, mais que personne n'était sur sa route pour contrecarrer ses plans.

Il n'y avait qu' _elle_ et le _Choixpeau_.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour le premier jour ! Ou le deuxième, je ne sais pas comment vous comptez ! J'espère qu'il vous aura bien amusé ! Et qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes d'orthographes, de grammaire et de mot manquants qui ont échappés à mon radar ! Ces horreurs se cachent de mieux en mieux !**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça me fait toujours plaisir ! X)**


	15. Petit mot

**Et deux chapitres pour le prix d'un ! C'est les soldes d'août, pour vous aider à faire le deuil de votre temps libre. Ne suis-je pas généreuse ? Ça mérite des petites reviews, pas vrai ?! Tâchez de vous en souvenir à la fin !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Luffy était assis devant son devoir histoire, un stylo à la main et regardait avec insistance une alléchante tartine de confiture. De la bave coulait déjà sur son menton. Mais, avant qu'il n'ait le temps de tendre la main pour attraper la tartine, un pied se planta sur sa tête.

"N'y pense même pas." Le prévint Sanji. "Finis ton devoir et on réfléchira à la question."

C'était la nouvelle lubie de Sanji. Appâter Luffy avec de la nourriture et la lui refuser tant qu'il n'aurait pas fini ses devoirs.

Très fonctionnel. Malheureusement, puisque la volonté de Luffy ne manquait pas pour travailler maintenant, Sanji devait se rendre à l'évidence : Luffy était idiot et toute l'aide du monde ne lui permettrait pas de réussir ses examens.

Heureusement qu'Usopp parvenait plus ou moins miraculeusement à lui faire comprendre quelque chose.

"Excuse-moi ?" Demanda une petite voix.

Sanji, assis à la table Gryffondor pour apprécier son petit déjeuner, leva sa tête vers la provenance de la voix.

Un petit garçon aux cheveux clair se tenait à côté de Luffy, triturant un étrange appareil photo. Visiblement, il demandait l'attention de l'élastique, mais celui-ci avait déjà toute son attention et son neurone préoccupé par une des questions de son devoir. Ou par l'odeur alléchante d'une certaine tartine.

L'enfant, apparemment très stressé, resserra son appareil.

"Ha-arry Potter ?"

Luffy ne bougea pas la tête. Il suait à grosses gouttes sur sa copie. Heureusement, il n'avait encore rien écrit dessus.

Le petit blond se mit à s'agiter sur place. Visiblement, il ne savait pas où se mettre.

Sanji décida alors de prendre les choses en main. Il jeta son pied sur la copie de son capitaine.

"Harry, on te demande."

Et pencha sa tête vers le petit garçon qui avait sursauté.

Luffy dirigea une tête perdue vers le petit garçon, étonné que Sanji l'ait interrompu dans ses réflexions. C'était bien la première fois qu'on le stoppait pendant qu'il étudiait.

"Bo-bonjour Harry." Salua l'enfant en se recroquevillant sous l'attention soudaine. "Je... Je m'appelle Colin Crivey. Moi aussi, je suis à Gryffondor. Tu crois que... ça ne te dérangerait pas si... si je prenais une photo de toi ?"

"Une photo ?" Répéta Luffy en penchant la tête en fixant le petit inconnu. La dernière fois qu'il avait accepté d'être pris en photo, il avait retrouvé son portrait sur un avis de recherche.

Un excellent souvenir.

"Pour prouver que je t'ai rencontré." S'empressa d'expliquer l'enfant aux joues cramoisies. Il allait continuer son explication, mais Luffy le coupa.

"Shishishi, bien sûr que non !"

Une vague de joie s'empara du visage de l'enfant. Puis il glissa quelques regards en biais à Sanji.

"Peut-être que ton copain pourrait la prendre, comme ça, je me mettrais à côté de toi."

"Aucun problème." Accepta immédiatement le cuisinier en tendant sa main pour prendre l'appareil du garçon.

Si ça lui faisait plaisir d'être pris en photo avec son capitaine, il n'allait pas s'opposer. Il oubliait souvent que son capitaine était aussi une légende dans ce monde.

"Ne bougez plus."

Sanji allait appuyer sur le bouton, mais Gilderoy surgit soudainement de nulle part.

"Que vois-je, tu fais des séances photo maintenant Harry ?"

Apparemment, le charme incontesté du professeur ne lui avait pas permis de passer une journée de congé à l'infirmerie. Probablement que l'infirmière avait fini par être énervée par son comportement et l'avait jeté à la porte.

Sanji devait penser à sauter au secours de cette pauvre femme.

Gilderoy posa alors un bras sur l'épaule de Luffy et sourit à l'appareil.

"Un double portrait, on ne peut pas rêver mieux !"

Sanji n'avait pas accepté de photographier ce coureur de jupons. Heureusement, les secours arrivèrent.

Brook, qui venait discuter en ami, reçu un message caché de Sanji.

Le cuisinier lui montrait avec insistance le professeur, comme pour demander à l'ancien squelette de l'en débarrasser.

Mais Brook, qui n'était pas très bon en langage corporel malgré son âge trop avancé pour qu'il ose encore l'évaluer, acquiesça pour affirmer qu'il avait compris.

Il fit demi-tour en vitesse et ramena Zoro.

"Bon, alors, cette photo ?" Rouspéta Gilderoy alors que Luffy faisait un grand sourire. Il avait tellement hâte de recevoir sa prime ! Il trépignait d'impatience.

"Une seconde, je dois régler l'appareil." Murmura Sanji en regardant, dans son objectif, Brook soupirer dans l'oreille de la stupide plante verte.

Zoro hocha alors le tête en signe de compréhension, et il s'approcha dans le dos de Gilderoy. Puis, attrapant un bout de bois, il frappa de toutes ses forces le professeur sur l'arrière tête.

Gilderoy tomba au sol, assommé sous le coup.

Et Sanji prit sa photo, bien que le petit garçon ait bougé en entendant le corps de son professeur s'effondrer.

Luffy, par contre, était resté de marbre. Le photographe de la Marine l'avait bien éduqué.

"Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?!" S'écria le petit première année.

Zoro, son bout de bois sur l'épaule, dédaigna à peine regarder l'enfant.

"Il gênait."

"Shishishi !" Rit Luffy, comme toujours fier de son second.

"Yohohoho, voici une manière expéditive de résoudre les problèmes !" Nota Brook en ajustant son chapeau personnel sur sa coupe afro. Coupe de cheveux naturelle ou non, Sanji l'ignorait.

Il avait mieux à faire.

Il jeta l'appareil photo à son propriétaire et se jeta sur Zoro qui para immédiatement avec son bout de bois.

"MAIS ÇA NE VA PAS D'ASSOMMER DES PROFESSEURS TÊTE D'ALGUES ?!"

"C'EST TOI QUI L'AS DEMANDÉ !" Récria Zoro.

"JE NE VOUS AI PAS DEMANDÉ DE L'ASSOMMER ! JUSTE DE LE DIVERTIR !"

"Yohohoho !" Rit Brook en se versant un thé. "J'ai mal compris ton message." Il but une gorgée du liquide brûlant et expira d'aise. "Quelle erreur fortuite."

"ESSAYE DE PARAÎTRE UN PEU PLUS IMPLIQUÉ !" S'énervèrent sur lui ses deux camarades.

Pendant qu'ils hurlaient dans tout le réfectoire, s'attirant des regards indiscrets, Luffy tâtait la joue de Gilderoy. Apparemment, il avait été mis K.O. par le coup de Zoro. Ce professeur n'était vraiment pas résistant.

Une toux soudaine et autoritaire troubla le petit groupe d'ami qui dû tourner le regard vers le professeur McGonagall dans toute sa grandeur. Ses talons aidant assez.

"Que se passe-t-il ici ? Pourquoi le professeur Lockhart est-il à terre ?"

"Il voulait faire une sieste." Expliqua Zoro, son épée en bois posé nonchalamment sur son épaule.

Le professeur plissa les yeux en voyant l'objet dans les mains du Serpentard. Mais ce garçon n'était pas dans sa maison, elle passa donc outre.

"Vous essayez de me faire croire que le professeur Lockhart a soudainement décidé de faire une sieste sur le plancher de l'école à côté de la table des Gryffondors ?"

"Oui."

Le professeur McGonagall pencha sa tête pour sonder le jeune Blaise par-dessus ses lunettes, cherchant quelques traces de stress, mais Blaise restait indifférent. Même innocents, les élèves de cinquième année tremblaient sous son regard.

Mais le professeur McGonagall vit son inspection être raccourcie par la sonnerie de début de cours. Elle allait devoir laisser filer ces élèves. De toute façon, elle n'était pas non plus une grande fan de Gilderoy Lockhart. Mais il fallait soigner les apparences.

"Nous en reparlerons quand le professeur Lockhart reprendra connaissance."

Draco comprit parfaitement l'allusion et attrapa tous ses camarades pour les tirer vers leur salle de classe.

"Attention, mon thé !"

Oui, même le Poufsoufle de cinquième année.

Mais Lockhart ne sut jamais ce qu'il lui était tombé dessus et l'affaire resta à jamais un mystère.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall regarda d'un bref coup d'oeil les copies de contrôle de connaissance des quatrièmes années. Une fois encore, les vacances avaient fait des ravages. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait leur refaire suivre les cours de troisième année ? Ils redécouvriraient de nombreuses choses ! Hermione Granger, par contre, avait fait un sans-faute. Elle s'amusait vraiment à slalomer entre les cours et s'invitait apparemment à celui qui l'inspirait le plus. Mais Minerva n'osait rien dire, car, malgré les leçons sectionnées qu'elle recevait, la fillette continuait à majorer sa classe. Si elle continuait comme ça, Poudlard n'aura plus rien à lui apprendre l'année suivante.

Mais ce n'était pas grave, Hermione allait sûrement revenir pour terminer de lire les livres de leur bibliothèque. Ou pour passer du temps avec ses amis, au choix.

D'ailleurs, le vieil adage 'qui se ressemble s'assemble' ne semblait pas avoir atteint leur groupe. Cutty, Harry, Blaise et Skelett faisaient partie des pires élèves de leur année. Ce qui était positif, c'était que chaque maison avait son cancre personnel, mais quand même !

Minerva leva la tête en entendant deux coups distincts être frappés sur la porte de son bureau. La fin des cours avait sonné, et ses lionceaux venaient recevoir leur punition.

"Entrez."

Sa porte grinça, dévoilant les petits Malfoy et Potter.

"Professeur." Salua poliment Draco en s'avançant avec son ami près du bureau de la directrice de leur maison.

"Messieurs." Retourna leur professeur en se levant. "Vos punitions ont été décidées. Monsieur Malfoy, vous astiquerez l'argenterie dans la salle des trophées avec Mr Rusard. Avec de l'huile de coude, la magie est prohibée."

"Bien professeur."

Sanji avait l'habitude de faire la vaisselle pour neuf personnes trois fois par jour, sa corvée devrait être expédiée en moins d'une heure, même avec le concierge comme inspecteur des travaux finis.

"Quant à vous, monsieur Potter, vous aiderez le professeur Lockhart à répondre au courrier de ses admirateurs. "

Sanji faillit s'étouffer.

Luffy, répondre à du courrier ? Mais il arrivait à peine à écrire son prénom sans faute d'orthographe ! Lockhart voulait détruire son fan-club ?

"Professeur." Osa Sanji alors que son capitaine lui demandait ce que signifiait 'répondre au courrier'. "Je crains que cette tâche soit en dehors des compétences d'Harry. Ne serait-il pas préférable qu'il vienne astiquer les trophées avec moi ?"

Et comme ça, Sanji pourrait garder un oeil sur le chapeau de paille.

Le professeur McGonagall fit jouer la lumière sur ses lunettes de vue.

"C'est ce que je pensais aussi, monsieur Malfoy. Mais le professeur Lockhart a insisté et il prévoit d'enseigner à monsieur Potter comment faire son travail. Je pense donc que monsieur Potter a tout à apprendre de sa punition."

Ou que monsieur Lockhart devrait apprendre à ne pas surestimer ses élèves, ajouta silencieusement la directrice des Gryffondors.

* * *

Lockhart regarda la réponse qu'avait écrite Luffy à la lettre d'une de ses admiratrices et inspira profondément.

Harry faisait de son mieux, il pouvait le sentir. Il avait suivi les codes que lui avait inculqués Lockhart, et avait tenté d'écrire droit sur une feuille blanche. Lockhart avait peut-être abusé en lui demandant cet effort.

Mais, après une heure de tentatives, Harry lui avait quand même pondu cette horreur.

' _Chère Madame,_

 _C'est gentil. Je veux bien de la viande s'il vous plaît._

 _Bye,_

 _Bilgard.'_

Avec de nombreuses fautes d'orthographe. Plus de fautes que de mots d'ailleurs. Mais Lockhart devait en avoir le coeur net.

"C'est sur cette feuille que tu écris depuis une demi-heure ?"

Harry acquiesça avec ennui. Il comprenait pourquoi tout le monde faisait la tête quand ils étaient punis. C'était vraiment horrible.

Lockhart inspira fortement. En venant à Poudlard, il ignorait que l'étudiant qu'il devait former était si catastrophique. Mais sa réputation n'en serait que plus rayonnante. Il serait celui qui avait tout appris au garçon-qui-avait-survécu.

Absolument parfait pour son palmarès.

Mais, tout d'abord, il allait devoir reprendre les bases.

"Mon nom, c'est Lockhart. Pas Bilgard. Lockhart. L-O-C-K-H-A-R-T."

* * *

Les jours suivants s'écoulèrent paisiblement. Les élèves reprenaient peu à peu l'habitude de travailler et les premières années commençaient à se repérer dans le gigantesque dédale. Ils avaient enfin compris qu'ils ne devaient jamais demander les directions à Blaise Zabini, le Serpentard de deuxième année qui était bien plus perdu qu'eux. En revanche, les nouveaux serpents n'hésitaient pas à le ramener dans le droit chemin quand ils croisaient leur aîné à l'opposé du château.

Les jumeaux Weasley avaient repris un quota de blagues supportable et Harry avait terminé sa punition, mais ne savait toujours pas épeler le nom de son professeur. Les trophées n'avaient jamais été aussi étincelants ni la bibliothèque aussi vide, mais personne ne l'avait remarqué.

Le Choixpeau, pour une raison obscure, refusait de croiser la route de Ginny Weasley et insistait pour avoir un gardien à toute heure du jour et de la nuit. Minerva avait essayé de lui parler, mais impossible de lui faire sortir la moindre information. Il se mettait juste à murmurer _'horrible Flint'_ , _'insupportable Flint'_. Mais le jeune homme ne semblait pas savoir ce qui arrivait au Choixpeau et clamait ne jamais s'en être approché.

Le professeur Rogue, lui, comprenait la crainte du chapeau. Le corps enseignant s'était aperçu, le premier jour des cours, que les jumeaux Weasley avaient accès à tous leurs placards de rangement.

Il y avait de quoi être terrifié.

Même celui de Dumbledore, caché dans une salle inconnue des élèves, où il fallait donner un mot de passe secret à un mur spécifique.

La crainte du Choixpeau était parfaitement justifiée. Rogue lui-même avait mis au point tout une série d'enchantement pour protéger sa chambre. Impossible de fermer l'oeil autrement.

Du côté des élèves, Luffy avait obtenu son stalker personnel. De son petit nom, Colin Crivey. Il pouvait surgir de n'importe où et connaissait l'emploi du temps de Luffy mieux que l'élastique. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment compliqué, il fallait l'avouer. Ses tentatives infructueuses d'attirer l'attention du chapeau de paille ne le décourageaient pas. Dean et Seamus avaient même commencé à parier sur le nombre de fois qu'il adresserait la parole à son idole chaque matin. Sanji trouvait qu'il faisait un peu penser au cinglé aux cheveux vert. Bartolomeo. Le cuisinier avait presque cru que leur vieux fanatique avait réussi l'exploit de les suivre dans leur seconde vie, mais c'était ravisé. Si c'était le cas, le jeune garçon aurait déjà rassemblé la moitié des cinglés de première année et fondé un fan-club avec, pour objectif, d'aider les Mugiwaras où qu'ils soient et quoi qu'il fasse.

En somme, Bartolomeo était un groupie qui pouvait s'avérer utile. Colin était juste omniprésent.

Ce qui n'empêcherait probablement pas Nami de le manipuler si nécessaire.

Finalement, le week-end arriva, et ses problèmes avec.

"Neville !"

Usopp grogna dans son sommeil. Il était encore tôt, et il n'avait aucune obligation pour la journée.

"Neville !" Cria une seconde voix en se jetant sur lui, que le tireur reconnut comme son capitaine.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici à cette heure ?" Grogna le Poufsoufle.

"Nouvel entraînement." Expliqua Sanji. "Une lubie de Dubois. Je te laisse Harry, amusez-vous bien !"

"Bye Draco !" Salua joyeusement Luffy en voyant son cuisinier partir. Puis il se tourna vers son tireur. "Et nous, on fait quoi ?"

* * *

Franky y était presque. Il versa un étrange liquide rougeâtre dans la mixture qui se trouvait dans son chaudron et mélangea. Normalement, il faisait ce genre manipulation avec Usopp, le second étant un spécialiste du sujet, mais Franky n'en pouvait plus d'attendre que le Poufsoufle se réveille et vienne répondre à son invitation.

Avec ce liquide corrosif, Franky allait pouvoir se créer de nouvelles armes ! Une espèce de pistolet à eau avec cette chose à l'intérieur. À condition, bien sûr, qu'il parvienne à en tirer des explosions. C'était tout l'intérêt des armes. Être spectaculaire. Et il devait avouer qu'il était assez heureux d'avoir découvert la recette de ce liquide. Les fumées étranges qui en sortaient étaient annonciatrices de bonnes nouvelles. Franky allait pouvoir en mettre plein la vue à tout l'équipage.

Pris dans ses mélanges, il n'entendit pas quelqu'un cogner contre la porte de la salle qu'il occupait, ni les bruits de pas annonçant une visite.

"C'est quoi ?!" S'écria une voix surexcitée en se jetant sur le chaudron.

"HARRY ! C'EST CHAUD !" L'alerta Usopp, mais il était trop tard. Luffy avait agrippé le chaudron à pleines mains et hurlait de douleur, ses doigts brûlés.

"Ça va ?!" Accourut immédiatement Chopper en sortant sa boîte à pharmacie.

Franky remarqua alors qu'Usopp était venu avec tous leurs amis Poufsoufle et Luffy qui soufflait sur ses doigts pendant que Chopper sortait de la crème.

Brook, plus tranquille, s'approcha du chaudron et risqua un regard sur le contenu.

"Yohohoho, qu'est-ce ? Je n'en vois pas le fond. Oh, mais c'est normal, puisque je n'ai plus d'yeux !"

"Tu as des yeux." Corrigèrent sans coeur Chopper et Usopp.

Ce fut une douche froide pour l'ancien squelette qui se recroquevilla dans un coin pour déprimer.

"Vous êtes méchants."

Tous l'ignorèrent et Usopp s'approcha du chaudron.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que cela donne? Qu'as-tu rajouté dedans ?"

"Tout ce que j'ai trouvé !" Sourit l'ancien cyborg avec fierté.

Usopp le regarda un moment, abasourdit.

"Tu… Tu as rajouté tout ce que tu as trouvé ?"

"Oui !"

Usopp ouvrit de grands yeux et tourna son regard vers le chaudron qui contenait un mélange vert-violet bouillant, laissant échapper des fumées bleues.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de laisser Franky tout seul, gérer une potion magique ?! Ce n'était pas du tout le domaine du mécanicien et, visiblement, ses mauvaises notes en potion étaient justifiées ! Il n'y avait rien à tirer du mélange qu'il venait de faire.

"Attends, je vais regarder quelque chose."

Usopp se retourna et attrapa une spatule en bois. Il la plongea dans le liquide bouillant et la remonta, avant de s'apercevoir que tout le bois qui avait touché le liquide était parti en fumée.

Waw. Mais le chaudron tenait bon. Usopp en était fier.

"Alors, à quoi ça sert ?" Revint Luffy, brillant d'excitation, ses doigts bandés avec soin par Chopper.

"On ne sait pas encore." Avoua Franky avec malice. "Mais ça va sûrement être génial ! Regarde, si je prends ce bout de bois," il attrapa le manche de feu-la-cuillère-à-Usopp, "et que je la jette dedans, elle se dissout !"

Luffy et Chopper étaient épatés.

"Et ça marche avec quoi d'autre ?!" S'extasia Luffy en sautillant sur place.

Franky fit mine de réfléchir avant de se décider.

"Il faudrait essayer avec un caillou !"

"Personne ne se promène avec des cailloux !" Fit remarquer Usopp en inspectant la salle. Quelle barre en métal pourrait-il essayer de dissoudre ?

"Moi j'en ai un !" Clama Luffy en sortant une pierre rouge vif.

"Jette-le dedans ! Jette-le dedans !" Dansa Chopper.

Luffy obéit et lâcha la pierre qui se dissolu en libérant une fumée mauve cramoisi.

"TROP CLASSE !" S'émerveillèrent Chopper et Luffy.

Usopp avait rêvé. Oui, il s'imaginait des choses. Ce n'était pas possible. Luffy ne venait pas de jeter la pierre philosophale dans la mixture étrange de Franky. Luffy ne venait pas de détruire la pierre philosophale.

Si.

Nami allait le tuer.

Du moins, si elle l'apprenait. Usopp tenant à sa tête et, dans une moindre mesure, à celle de ses amis. Il ne sera pas celui qui l'annoncera à la rouquine.

"Et maintenant, on peut jeter quoi d'autre ?!" Demanda avec énergie Chopper, incapable de rester calme.

"Maintenant," s'éleva la voix de Brook dans son coin du mur aménagé, "on ferait bien de prendre nos jambes à notre cou, car le chaudron est sur le point de lâcher."

Les pirates réunis suivirent les fissures qu'indiquait Brook et s'aperçurent qu'elles étaient à deux doigts de se réunir.

"COUREZ !" Hurla Usopp alors qu'ils s'enfuyaient de la salle.

Leçon du jour : ne plus laisser Franky jouer aux apprentis sorciers.

* * *

Dumbledore regarda les restes d'une des salles du donjon. Des élèves avaient sûrement essayé de faire une potion qui avait mal tourné. Heureusement, ils avaient pris soin de jouer au sous-sol, personne ne s'était pris le liquide qui avait rongé le parquet sur la tête.

Dumbledore avait soudainement pitié pour Rogue. Le niveau des élèves était vraiment inquiétant. Et il devait surveiller trente enfants en même temps alors que les lâcher des yeux deux minutes risquait de faire exploser Poudlard. Dumbledore comprenait soudainement pourquoi Rogue voulait la place de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, ce poste avait l'air bien plus reposant.

D'ailleurs, en fixant la scène du crime, Dumbledore remarqua que, quand même, cette scène était assez similaire à l'accident qui avait eu lieu à Ilvermorny, avant qu'ils ne virent cet élève que Poudlard avait accueilli…

Mais, ce n'était très certainement qu'un hasard. Une explosion avait détruit Ilvermorny, alors que le sens de détective inné de Dumbledore lui assurait qu'un liquide hautement corrosif avait détruit leur donjon. Rien à voir.

Et il ne restait aucune preuve. Dumbledore allait devoir se rendre à l'évidence, il ne retrouverait jamais le ou les coupables.

* * *

Rogue en avait marre. Dumbledore avait encore ajouté une catastrophe à la longue liste des mystères non élucidés de Poudlard.

Le jour où Dumbledore élucidera un mystère, Rogue prendrait soin de l'encadrer avec des dorures et de l'accrocher dans la grande salle pour lui rendre hommage.

Heureusement pour la décoration, cela ne semblait pas être près d'arriver.

Mais Rogue ne comprenait pas pourquoi Dumbledore ne faisait rien. Tout le monde savait toujours qui étaient les coupables. Généralement, les jumeaux Weasley étaient à l'honneur. Si ce n'était pas eux, alors, c'était l'un des mômes du groupe d'insurgé : Harry, Draco, Ginny et tous leurs petits amis.

Là, en l'occurrence, pas besoin d'être un génie. Rogue aurait parier son bras sans crainte que le petit Cutty Flam était le fautif. Mais, comme d'habitude, Dumbledore voulait des preuves solides.

Le fait qu'étrangement, le jour de l'incident, le petit Potter ait obtenu de graves brûlures sur ses mains ne comptait pas.

Il y aurait eu un témoin que Dumbledore aurait sûrement mis sa parole en doute. Visiblement, le petit Potter avait droit à l'immunité diplomatique. Éliminer Voldemort apportait ses petits avantages.

D'ailleurs, dans un château avec autant de portraits, où les nouvelles font le tour du château en moins de dix minutes, comment une telle catastrophe que celle des donjons ne pouvait avoir aucun témoin ?! Il n'avait pas fait trois pas la dernière fois que tous les portraits, les statues et les armures savaient qu'il répandait des paillettes partout, mais dès qu'il s'agissait de trouver qui avait détruit le parquet du sous-sol, il n'y avait plus personne !

Il allait sincèrement falloir penser à rendre ces tableaux utiles. Sinon, Rogue pouvait toujours les vendre au enchères. Avec l'argent gagné, il réparerait le parquet.

Enfin, rien de tout ceci n'arriva et une nouvelle semaine s'écoula sans catastrophe remarquable.

* * *

"Je m'ennuie !" Se plaignit Luffy, étalé sur une table de la Grande Salle.

"Je croyais que vous étiez sortis toute la nuit pourtant ?" S'étonna Chopper en levant son nez de son livre de médecine.

Une fois encore, Sanji était parti s'entraîner au Quidditch et avait laissé Harry au soin d'Usopp. Ils avaient ensuite décidé de rejoindre Chopper qui étudiait dans la Grande Salle, et avaient même trouvé Zoro en chemin. Ils étaient maintenant tous les quatre à la table Poufsoufle, et Usopp essayait de faire travailler leur capitaine et son second. Malheureusement, ni l'un ni l'autre n'était bon pour les études ou la magie.

"On ne peut pas aller jouer ?" Supplia Luffy.

Usopp regarda l'élastique qui l'implorait et Zoro qui semblait bien décidé à rendre feuille blanche au prochain test.

Ils avaient déjà bien travaillé pendant près d'une heure, alors ils avaient droit à une petite pause, non ?

Le visage du chapeau de paille eut raison du coeur d'Usopp.

"D'accord !" Lâcha-t-il à contrecœur, même si lui aussi mourait d'envie d'aller s'amuser.

Luffy sauta de joie et Zoro ne se fit pas prier pour ranger ses affaires.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?" Interrogea Chopper en rangeant méthodiquement les diverses matières qu'il avait sorties.

"Hé bien…" Réfléchis Usopp. "Il me semble que Franky avait une nouvelle création sur le feu."

Luffy et Chopper s'enflammèrent immédiatement.

"Une nouvelle création ?!"

"En avant !" Commanda Luffy en indiquant la sortie et en partant en courant.

Usopp se leva précipitamment.

"ATTENDS ! TU NE SAIS MÊME PAS OÙ IL EST !"

* * *

"Pousse-toi !"

"Moi d'abord !"

Zoro, son nouveau bâton en bois sur l'épaule, regarda les trois enfants qui l'accompagnaient se battre pour rentrer dans une salle qu'avait clamée Franky. Apparemment, ils essayaient de voir par le trou de la serrure si le charpentier avait terminé son travail.

Zoro hésita à trancher la porte afin qu'ils puissent tous les trois regarder en même temps, mais se ravisa. Nami lui avait clairement dit qu'il paierait pour tous les dommages qu'il causerait, et sa mère refuserait de lui acheter un deuxième sabre s'il dépensait tout son argent de poche.

Soudain, alors que les trois enfants surexcités s'entre grimpaient dessus, la porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant Franky qui se lavait les mains dans un vieux torchon plein d'huile.

Chopper, Usopp et Luffy tombèrent à la renverse et s'écroulèrent à ses pieds.

"Vous tombez à pic, je viens juste de terminer !" Clama le mécanicien.

Les trois pirates se relevèrent en vitesse et foncèrent dans la salle observer la nouvelle création de leur génie.

Franky et Zoro les suivirent à un rythme plus mesuré.

Au centre de la salle de classe dont toutes les tables avaient été écartées se trouvait un espèce de vieux char romain avec deux gigantesques roues et deux barres qui dépassaient en avant.

"C'est un nouveau moyen de transport !" Sourit fièrement Franky pendant que Chopper, Usopp et Luffy bavaient, des étoiles pleins les yeux.

"On peut l'essayer ?! On peut l'essayer ?!" Piaillèrent les garçons.

"Mais bien sûr !" Sourit Franky qui n'attendait que ça. "Terry, Neville, Blaise, montez sur la place arrière. Harry, viens."

Les trois premiers obéirent en vitesse pendant que Franky positionnait Luffy entre les deux bars. Il emballa le jeune élastique dans un harnais de sécurité, avant de s'asseoir sur une planche surélevée.

"Ça se conduit comment ?" Demanda Usopp, intéressé.

Franky se contenta d'un petit sourire malicieux et sortit une canne à pêche de sous son fauteuil alors que Zoro commençait à dormir.

Franky ouvrit ensuite une petite caisse et agrippa son contenu à son hameçon.

"Prêt ?" Demanda-t-il.

Usopp et Chopper s'agrippèrent aux planches.

"Oui !"

Franky tira sur sa canne à pêche et dévoila un énorme morceau de viande qu'il positionna sous le nez de Luffy.

"En avant !"

Luffy partit au quart de tour, essayant d'attraper le morceau de viande hors de sa portée. Chopper dut attraper son siège pour ne pas tomber.

"Je pensais l'appeler le super Harry-trait !" Cria Franky aux passagers arrière.

"On peut aller au premier étage ?" Demanda Usopp. "Draco doit avoir terminé son entraînement."

"Pas de soucis !" Assura Franky. "C'est une voiture tout terrain !"

Il balança le morceau de viande jusqu'à arriver aux escaliers, mais, alors que Luffy se jetait sur eux, Franky releva une manette à sa droite et les roues de leur voiturette se remontèrent pour les laisser glisser à pleine vitesse dans les escaliers. Luffy se fit emporter et tomba sur les genoux de Franky jusqu'à ce que le chariot ait terminé de dévaler les marches. Luffy sauta alors avec rapidité et repartit à la poursuite de son morceau de viande.

Minerva McGonagall venait de frôler la crise cardiaque. Elle venait de rêver ?! Des élèves s'amusaient à glisser le long des escaliers à pleine vitesse et sans frein. Où se croyaient-ils ?! Sur une piste de luge ?! S'ils n'avaient pas été aussi rapides qu'un cheval au galop, elle les aurait arrêtés pour les punir. Malheureusement, ils étaient maintenant hors d'atteinte.

Arrivés au rez-de-chaussée, les pirates continuèrent à filer le long des couloirs, faisant de superbes dérapages qui faillirent plus d'une fois éjecter Chopper, mais ne parvinrent pas à réveiller Zoro.

Puis, au détour d'un couloir, ils aperçurent enfin Sanji, de retour de son entraînement.

"DRACO !" L'appela Franky alors que derrière lui, Usopp agitait son bras. "Monte !"

Ce n'était pas une question. Sanji n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait qu'une voiture passa en vitesse à côté de lui et qu'un bras l'attrapa pour le lancer sur le banc arrière.

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?!"

"Pousse-toi !" Hurla, en dessous de lui, Zoro.

"Si tu ne prenais pas toute la place, je ne serais pas tombé sur toi !"

"Qu'est-ce que tu insinues Ero-cook ?!"

"Un problème la salade ?!"

"Hermione !" Pointa soudainement Usopp en reconnaissant leur ami archéologue marchant plus loin.

"Invitons-la à monter !" Proposa gaiment Chopper.

"C'est parti !" Hurla Franky en agitant sa canne à pêche pour changer de direction.

La voiture vira à quarante degrés, éjectant Chopper, mais Zoro l'attrapa juste à temps alors que Sanji faisait des signes de mains à leur archéologue.

"Oï, ralenti !" Hurla-t-il. "Comment Hermione va-t-elle monter ?!"

"Elle peut monter au vol." Proposa Zoro en installant Chopper sur ses genoux pour le tenir.

"MONTER EN VOL ?! MAIS TU ES COMPLÈTEMENT FOU !"

C'était pourtant le programme de Franky.

"Neville, attrape-là !"

Poussant tous les autres élèves qui se promenaient dans le couloir, la voiture fila vers leur archéologue.

Usopp se pencha en avant et tendit une main que Robin attrapa avec un grand sourire quand ils la frôlèrent, et elle sauta gracieusement à bord, ses cheveux volants au vent.

"HERMIONE !" S'écria Sanji en lui sautant dessus pour se ramasser par terre à cause d'un coup de bâton de Zoro.

"Cuisto-pervers."

"De quoi ?!"

Robin rit en s'installant sur le rebord de la petite charrette qui commençait à être bondée. Mais comme toutes les créations de Franky, elle était capable de recevoir tout l'équipage pirate.

"LAISSEZ PASSER !" Hurlait Franky. "Neville, passe-moi l'arrosoir !"

Usopp obéit.

"C'est quoi ?" Interrogea Chopper en baissant sa tête pour esquiver la dispute entre Zoro et Sanji.

"Tu vas arroser des fleurs ?" Questionna Brook.

"QUAND EST-CE QUE TU ES MONTÉ ?!" S'écria Usopp dans un sursaut.

"Yohoho ! Tout à l'heure ! Juste au moment où Draco envoyait un coup de pied dans la figure de Blaise. J'ai failli le prendre dans la figure, yohoho !"

"Et comment tu es monté ?!"

"Comme tout le monde, j'ai sauté !"

"Attention tout le monde, nous allons accélérer !" Prévint Franky en se levant de son siège.

"Accélérer ?!" Répétèrent à l'unisson Usopp, Chopper, Sanji et Zoro.

"Tu vas doper Harry ?" Interrogea Sanji.

"Non, mieux !" Assura Franky avec un air fier. Il agita son arrosoir et de la sauce en sortit pour recouvrir le morceau de viande.

Luffy, bavant deux fois plus, accéléra le pas dans le domaine du possible.

"Excellente idée !" Félicita Usopp.

"GINNY !" S'écria alors Sanji en agitant son bras face à la navigatrice.

La rouquine leva le nez à l'entente de son prénom et devint blanche comme neige. Hors de question qu'elle monte dans cette charrette qui roulait aussi vite qu'un char de course.

"MONTE FRANGINE !" Demanda Franky en appelant au loin.

"IL EN EST HORS DE QUESTION !" Affirma Nami en s'enfuyant en courant. Après plusieurs années de navigation avec ces tarés, elle savait qu'ils n'écouteraient pas son opinion et que, si elle tenait à sa vie, il valait mieux qu'elle s'enfuit.

Mais, au milieu de sa course, elle sentit ses chevilles se rapprocher et faillit tomber, mais une main attrapa son col et la balança à l'intérieur de la voiture folle.

"NOOOOOON !"

Son cri gela le sang de tous les élèves qui avaient assisté à son kidnapping et avaient eu la chance de survivre au passage de la charrette folle.

"HERMIONE !" S'énerva rapidement Nami une fois à bord, tirée à l'intérieur par Zoro qui se faisait hurler dessus par Sanji pour la manière cavalière dont il avait attrapé la navigatrice. "POURQUOI TU AS FAIT ÇA ?!"

Mais la brune ne se sentait pas du tout coupable. Elle garda un sourire pendant que Nami lui faisait la morale et hurlait qu'elle allait mourir à chaque tournant, protégée à chaque fois par Sanji qui aurait sauté sous les roues de la voiture plutôt que de la laisser être blessée.

Puis, ce qui devait arriver arriva.

Luffy fini par glisser sur sa propre bave et, malgré les nombreuses cordes qui le tenait en place, il tomba tête la première sur le sol et passa sous la charrette.

"ON A TUÉ HARRY !" S'écrièrent Usopp et Chopper en s'enlaçant.

"Vous croyez qu'il a été écrasé ou qu'il a d'abord été étranglé par les cordages ?" S'intéressa Robin.

"CE N'EST PAS LA PREMIÈRE CHOSE QUI DOIT TE VENIR À L'ESPRIT !" Hurlèrent Nami et Usopp.

"MAIS COMMENT ON FREINE ?!" Continua Usopp.

"Alors," expliqua Franky, "normalement, je relève ma canne à pêche et Harry doit se stopper."

"ET S'IL EST MORT ?!" S'affola Usopp.

"ON VA TOUS MOURIR !" Pleura Nami. "JE NE VOULAIS PAS MONTER À BORD DE CET ENGIN ! TOUT EST DE TA FAUTE BLAISE !"

"JE T'AI RATTRAPÉE ALORS QUE TU TE CASSAIS LA FIGURE, TU DEVRAIS ME REMERCIER !"

"NE HURLE PAS SUR GINNY !" Défendit Sanji.

"ON VA MOURIR ?!" S'inquiéta Brook avant de se rasseoir sur son banc. "Ça devient répétitif."

"NE DIT PAS ÇA ALORS QUE TU NOUS BASSINES AVEC LES MÊMES BLAGUES DEPUIS PLUSIEURS ANNÉES !" S'écria Nami.

"GINNY !" La rappela Usopp en attrapant son épaule. "CONCENTRE-TOI ! ON VA MOURIR !"

"TU AS RAISON ! AAAAAAAAH ! CUTTY, ARRÊTE-MOI CET ENGIN DE MALHEUR !"

"Tout de suite frangine !" Sourit l'ancien cyborg en levant une planche de la charrette, dévoilant une énième manette.

Il tira dessus et un drap sortit à l'arrière de la voiturette, faisant office de parachute horizontal et ralentit la course de la charrette.

"POURQUOI TU AS ATTENDU AUSSI LONGTEMPS POUR LE SORTIR ?!" S'énerva la navigatrice.

"Je voulais que tout le monde le voie." Avoua Franky.

Mais le parachute fut trop lent et la charrette s'écrasa contre un mur, renversant plusieurs tableaux qui y étaient accrochés sous le choc.

"Ouch." Murmura Nami.

"Tout le monde va bien ?!" S'inquiéta Sanji. "Ginny ?"

"Je suis entière." Grinça-t-elle.

"Hermione ?"

"Je vais bien." Sourit l'archéologue, sauvée dans les bras de Zoro avec Chopper, l'épéiste ayant sauté un peu avant la collision.

"Alors tout le monde va bien !" Lâcha avec soulagement Sanji.

"Puisque tu le demandes, moi aussi je vais bien !" Grogna Usopp en rampant hors des décombres. "Et regardez ce que j'ai trouvé !" Il tira sur son bras et sortit Luffy, de la sauce plein la bouche, les mains et le tee-shirt. "On s'inquiétait pour rien. Il se faisait un petit buffet."

Luffy sourit de toutes ses dents avec innocence.

"Franky ? Brook ?" S'inquiéta Chopper, mais ses deux amis ne tardèrent pas à émerger eux aussi des décombres.

"Yohohoho, ça me rappelle ma jeunesse !"

"Je note, la prochaine fois, j'installerais des airbags."

"IL FALLAIT LE FAIRE TOUT DE SUITE !" Le cognèrent Nami et Usopp.

"Formidable." Nota une voix plus grave et autoritaire. "Puisque tout le monde va bien, on va pouvoir passer aux explications."

Usopp et Nami se retournèrent lentement, tout le sang de leur visage les ayant quittés.

Le professeur Rogue était là, les dominant de toute sa taille avec le visage sévère.

* * *

"Vous vous rendez compte du danger que vous représentiez ?!" Cria le professeur McGonagall. "Et pas seulement pour vos petits camardes ! Pour vous aussi ! Vous auriez pu vous faire très mal ! Vous avez eu de la chance que personne ne soit blessé !"

Les Chapeaux de paille gardèrent le silence.

Ce n'était pas de la chance, mais de l'habitude. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas répondre au professeur, ils ne voulaient pas être renvoyés de Poudlard. Du moins, pour les plus réalistes d'entre eux. Zoro attendait juste que l'orage passe comme il le faisait avec sa mère, et il s'était aperçu que c'était plus rapide quand il gardait le silence. Luffy essayait de se curer le nez d'ennui, mais Sanji l'en empêchait et, finalement, tout l'équipage attendait silencieusement que leurs directeurs en aient fini avec eux.

En temps normal, pour ce qu'ils avaient fait, Dumbledore aurait pu renvoyer les élèves, mais il était trop gentil pour ça. La preuve, les jumeaux Weasley étudiaient encore sous leur toit. Alors, comme Dumbledore ne pouvait pas faire de favoritisme, il comptait garder ces élèves. Mais le choix final revenait, officiellement, aux directeurs de maison.

Filius Flitwick regardait ses élèves. Il se serait bien débarrassé de Cutty Flam, qui en serait à son deuxième renvoie, il aurait l'habitude à force, mais il tenait à garder Hermione Granger, la meilleure élève de son année. Mais pourquoi fallait-il que son élève la plus brillante et son pire élève soient amis et fassent leurs sottises ensemble ?!

"J'espère que vous avez compris que vous ne devez plus jamais refaire ça." S'éleva la vieille voix du Directeur. "Maintenant, c'est à vos directeurs de Maisons de décider de vos punitions."

Le professeur McGonagall, le visage sévère, fusilla du regard ses élèves.

"Les Gryffondors, vous aurez quatre mois de retenues. Et je vous retire cent points chacun."

Quatre mois ? Dumbledore faillit s'étouffer. Mais s'ils faisaient une nouvelle stupidité, il n'y aurait plus de place pour les punir ! D'un autre côté, ils n'auront plus le temps d'en faire.

"Londubat, Boot, Bones," appela le professeur Chourave. "Je suis vraiment déçue par votre comportement. Comme vos amis, vous aurez quatre mois de retenues et perdrez cent points chacun."

"Mademoiselle Granger, et monsieur Flam, je vous prierais d'améliorer votre attitude ! Quatre mois de retenue et cent points en moins pour vous aussi."

Rogue était le dernier. Et il était pris au piège par ses propres décisions. Nami et Zoro étaient déjà punis jusqu'à la fin de l'année, il ne pouvait rien ajouter.

Mais ce n'était pas grave, il trouverait.

"Mademoiselle Weasley et Monsieur Zabini, j'enverrais une lettre à vos parents. Et vous perdez tous deux…"

Rogue voulait leur retirer moins de points que leurs amis, après tout, c'était grâce à ce genre de favoritisme que sa maison gagnait la coupe chaque année, mais les regards insistants des autres professeurs le forcèrent à suivre le mouvement.

"…cent points."

Nami retint sa respiration.

Pourquoi ?! Elle n'avait jamais voulu monter dans ce train ! Pourquoi recevait-elle la pire punition ?! Sa mère allait encore en faire une syncope ! En plus, Zoro, qui l'avait forcé à monter dans cette foutue voiturette, n'écopait que d'une lettre à sa mère ! Mais tout le monde savait que Rose Zabini s'en fichait ! Tant que Poudlard gardait son fils, elle se fichait bien de ce qui pouvait arriver ! C'était tellement injuste.

"Vous pouvez regagner vos dortoirs." Les congédia alors Dumbledore.

* * *

Luffy boudait sur sa table. Il devait encore répondre aux lettres du professeur Lockhart. Il était tard et le professeur refusait de le lâcher. Mais Luffy voulait aller gambader dans la forêt ! Il voulait monter de force sur le dos d'un centaure. Banane ou un nom qui ressemblait était toujours récalcitrant, mais Luffy montait sur son dos malgré tout. Banane redoublait alors d'énergie pour faire descendre le chapeau de paille et Luffy adorait ça.

 _"Viens…"_

Luffy releva la tête. Il venait d'entendre une voix glacée s'élever, mais elle ne semblait pas provenir du professeur, plongé dans les lettres de ses admiratrices.

Peut-être que quelqu'un était-il venu pour le sauver ?

 _"Viens à moi…"_ Continua la voix.

Luffy tourna la tête en tout sens, mais il ne trouvait pas où était son sauveur. Il voulait bien venir, mais il fallait être plus précis.

 _"Que je te déchire…"_

Voilà qui était étrange. Qu'avait dit Sanji à ce propos ? Oui, dans ces cas-là, Luffy ne devait pas suivre le monsieur, même s'il lui tendait des bonbons. Surtout s'il lui tendait des bonbons d'ailleurs.

 _"Que je t'écorche…"_

Et il insistait ! Mais s'il était capable de libérer Luffy de sa punition, l'élastique le suivrait.

 _"Que je te tue…"_

Ça, par contre, l'élastique ne pouvait pas le cautionner. Il était prêt à défendre chèrement sa peau, mais, d'après son faible haki, l'ennemi n'était pas dans la pièce.

Dommage, Luffy aurait adoré un bon combat.

"Fini !" S'exclama le professeur Lockhart en apposant sa signature sur une lettre. "Ce qui nous fait cent ! Et toi, Harry, tu en es où ?"

Luffy tourna son regard vide vers le professeur. Depuis combien de temps était-il coincé là ?

"Eh bien ! Tu m'as l'air bien fatigué ! Quelle heure est-il ? Par le nom de Merlin ! Cela fait déjà quatre heures que nous sommes ici ! Pas étonnant que tu sois fatigué ! Le temps passe si vite ! Bon, tu peux y aller. On se retrouve demain, ne rêve pas trop de célébrité."

Luffy acquiesça et se leva pour s'enfuir de la salle. Normalement, quelqu'un l'attendait dehors, mais, cette fois-ci, personne n'était venu le chercher. Sanji n'avait peut-être pas encore terminé sa punition ? Peu importait, Luffy n'avait qu'à partir à sa recherche.

 _"... déchire…"_ Reprit la voix qui murmurait plus tôt.

Intrigué, et les yeux brillant de curiosité, Luffy dévia ses pas pour suivre la voix.

 _"…écorche…"_

Luffy arriva à un embranchement et se stoppa pour réfléchir.

 _"…tue…"_

À droite !

 _"... si affamé."_

Luffy trépignait d'impatience. Mais une voix interrompit sa course.

"Harry !"

Zoro, son bâton sur l'épaule, se trouvait deux étages plus haut.

"Shishishi !" Rit le chapeau de paille. "Tu t'es encore perdu ?"

Zoro s'élança dans les escaliers pour rejoindre l'élastique.

"C'est cette sorcière ! Elle s'est trompée de route ! Et toi ? Tu ne devrais pas être avec l'autre coureur de jupons ?"

"Je ne sais pas. Il n'est pas venu me chercher."

Zoro haussa un sourcil. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes du cuisinier. Il avait plein de défauts, mais il s'arrangeait toujours pour que quelqu'un s'occupe de Luffy, même s'il devait faire appel à Dean et Seamus, voire les jumeaux Weasley.

 _"... depuis si longtemps…"_ Reprit la voix du tréfonds de la terre.

"Par là !" S'écria Luffy en courant vers l'origine de la voix.

Zoro, qui n'avait rien entendu, tenta de lever son sourcil plus haut, étonné par l'étrange comportement de l'élastique, et partit à sa poursuite.

 _"... tuer... il est temps de tuer…"_

Quiconque était à l'origine de la voix était très fort. Il parvenait à se faire entendre depuis deux points opposés de Poudlard.

 _"... Je sens l'odeur du sang…"_

Zoro voyait presque le dos de son capitaine briller d'excitation alors qu'ils approchaient de l'origine du son.

 _ **"L 'ODEUR DU SANG !"**_

Luffy courut plus vite et se mit à grimper des escaliers, pour le plus grand malheur de Zoro qui dû se battre contre ces derniers pour parvenir à le suivre. Les escaliers semblaient décidés à les séparer. Mais, quitte à sauter entre des escaliers à plusieurs mètres de hauteur, Zoro parvint au même étage que Luffy sans perdre sa piste.

Quand il le rattrapa finalement, Luffy semblait perdu.

"Elle s'est tue." Murmura-t-il quand Zoro se positionna à sa droite.

L'épéiste ne savait pas de quoi son capitaine parlait, mais sa tête déçue lui brisait le coeur.

"Cherchons encore un peu."

Luffy tourna son visage plein d'espoir vers son second.

Zoro haussa les épaules.

"Ce n'est pas comme si on avait quoi que ce soit de mieux à faire."

Luffy se mit à briller.

"Super ! En avant !"

Luffy s'apprêta à se remettre en marche avant de se rappeler pourquoi il s'était arrêté.

Il ne savait pas où aller.

Il réfléchit un instant, mais, par pitié, Zoro posa une main sur son épaule.

"Allons par là." Proposa-t-il en indiquant la droite.

"D'accord !" Sourit Luffy en s'engageant sur la voie.

Les deux amis tournèrent en rond deux fois avant que Luffy décide d'arrêter de tourner à droite et parte à l'aventure sur la gauche.

Puis, finalement, après une bonne demi-heure à marcher dans tous les sens, ils trouvèrent un mur qui brillait au loin. Le manque de lumière les empêchait de voir distinctement alors ils s'approchèrent. Zoro eut même la présence d'esprit d'attraper une torche.

En s'approchant, ils s'aperçurent qu'une inscription avait été apposée sur le mur.

"Qu'est-il écrit ?" Demanda Luffy en plissant les yeux.

" _'La chambre des secrets a été ouverte. Ennemis de l'héritier, prenez garde.'_ " Lut une voix à côté d'eux.

Les deux pirates se retournèrent et aperçurent Robin, un cahier dans les mains.

"La chambre des secrets ?" Répéta Luffy avec des étoiles plein les yeux. "C'est où ?! On peut y aller ?! Il y a quoi à l'intérieur ?"

"VOUS VOILÀ ENFIN !" Coupa alors une voix derrière eux.

À l'autre bout du couloir, Sanji et Nami arrivaient, suivant deux lueurs vertes qui sortaient de leurs baguettes.

"HARRY, tu dois m'attendre quand tu finis ta punition !" Gronda Sanji en lançant son pied sur la tête de son capitaine.

"BLAISE !" Suivit Nami en envoyant son poing dans la figure de l'épéiste. "Ce n'est quand même pas si compliqué de me suivre ! Je t'ai lâché des yeux deux secondes et tu t'es volatilisé ! Même un enfant de deux ans ferait un meilleur travail !"

"ON EN A MARRE DE VOUS COURIR APRÈS !" Finir en concert les deux attaquants.

"Ginny, tu es si jolie quand tu t'énerves !" Ne put s'empêcher de rajouter Sanji.

Robin rit en voyant les comportements si habituels de son équipage. Ça lui avait tellement manqué.

"Hermione chérie, tu es là toi aussi !" S'écria Sanji en volant à ses pieds déposer un baiser sur ses mains.

"Hermione ?" Releva Nami en levant la tête, arrêtant par la même de tabasser Zoro. "Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?"

"Je suis juste venue voir l'inscription sur le mur." Sourit Robin en indiquant les lettres rouges.

Nami suivit son doigt.

"Les inscriptions sur le mur ?"

Et discerna finalement les lettres rouges qui l'ornaient.

"Aaaaaaah !"

Dans un cri des plus aigu, Nami s'effondra dans les bras de Sanji.

"Mais c'est quoi ça ?!"

"' _La chambre des secrets a été ouverte. Ennemis de l'héritier, prenez garde._ '" Relut Robin.

"Je ne t'ai pas demandé de la lire ! C'est… C'est écrit avec du sang ?"

Robin fit mine de réfléchir puis pointa une forme noire sous le message.

"Étant donné qu'elle n'est que stupéfaite, la potentialité de jus de tomate n'est pas encore à écarter."

Glacée de terreur, Nami tourna lentement la tête vers la forme noire qu'indiquait Robin.

Miss Teigne, la chatte du concierge, était pendue par la queue à une torchère. Elle était raide comme une planche, les yeux grands ouverts.

Nami hurla une seconde fois et resserra son emprise sur le cou de Sanji, pour le plus grand bonheur de ce dernier qui ne la quittait pas des yeux.

"Mais-Mais !" Pleurait la rouquine. "Il faut faire quelque chose ! Appeler à l'aide ! Partir, je ne sais pas !"

"Ne t'inquiètes pas Ginny !" Déclara Sanji. "Je te protégerais !"

"De toute façon," commenta Zoro, "avec le bruit que tu fais, tu vas déjà rameuter tout le château."

Nami allait hurler sur l'importun quand elle entendit le bruit d'une chaussure marchant dans une flaque.

"C-C'était quoi ? Harry, tu viens de marcher dans quoi ?"

Luffy, qui s'amusait à sauter dans une flaque se tourna vers sa navigatrice.

"De l'eau." Murmura Nami, en larme. "Dis-moi que c'est de l'eau !"

Luffy, qui n'en avait aucune idée, se baissa et posa sa main dans le liquide avant de la porter à sa bouche, mais, avant que le liquide ne puisse toucher sa langue, un bâton en bois et un pied atterrirent sur sa tête.

"NE GOÛTE PAS IMBÉCILE !"

"Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ?" Tonna une voix derrière eux.

Le couloir, qui commençait à devenir populaire, avait vu arriver plusieurs élèves d'années supérieures et, à leur tête, Percy grandit dans son uniforme de Préfet.

"Ginny, c'est toi qui as hurlé ?"

Nami, en larme dans les bras de Sanji acquiesça doucement.

Maintenant que son frère était là, elle avait un peu honte de son comportement.

Percy fronça les sourcils.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?"

"On rentrait dans nos chambres quand on est tombé là-dessus." Indiqua Zoro en pointant le mur avec nonchalance alors que Luffy continuait à jouer dans sa flaque indéterminée.

"' _Ennemis de l'héritier, prenez garde_ ' ?" Discerna avec une grimace le Préfet. "Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?"

Derrière lui, les autres élèves se mirent à chuchoter entre eux.

"Miss Teigne !" Appela une voix dans le couloir. "Miss Teigne !"

Nami devint blanche. Elle ne voulait pas être là quand le concierge découvrirait la vérité sur sa chatte. Ils devaient partir, et en vitesse.

"C'est qui miss Teigne ?" Questionna le chapeau de paille en sautant.

"C'est elle." Expliqua Zoro en pointant la chatte pétrifiée.

Doucement, Nami indiqua à Sanji de la reposer par terre et s'apprêta à partir discrètement, quand Luffy se mit à hurler.

"ELLE EST LÀ !"

Le coeur de Nami cessa de battre. Comme ceux de l'attroupement d'élèves présents apparemment, puisqu'ils se turent tous à l'unisson.

Rusard se fraya un chemin dans la foule d'élèves.

"Miss Teigne ?"

Et aperçu la chatte pétrifiée. Horrifié, il fit un pas en arrière avant de lâcher avec une toute petite voix.

"Miss Teigne ?"

Un petit temps de silence s'écoula, uniquement troublé par la pataugement de Luffy, jusqu'à ce que Rusard ne se ressaisisse.

"Ma chatte !" Hurla le concierge. "Ma chatte ! Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?! _Vous !_ " Dit-il à l'intention des pirates réunis. "C'est de votre faute ! C'est vous qui l'avez tué !"

Nami recula sous l'accusation, apeurée.

"N-Non, v-vous vous trompez."

"Elle vous a vu transgresser les règles." Continua le concierge en s'approchant des pirates. "Alors vous l'avez tuée ! Je savais que vous n'étiez qu'un ramassis de mauvaises herbes ! Si seulement vous aviez été virés plus tôt ! Mais c'est de l'histoire ancienne, car je vais vous tuer maintenant de mes mains !"

" _ARGUS !_ " Rappela une voix à l'ordre dans le couloir.

Le directeur Dumbledore, accompagné des professeurs McGonagall et Rogue était là. Il passa entre les pirates et détacha Miss Teigne sous les regards étonnés de l'assistance.

Une fois fait, Dumbledore se tourna vers le concierge.

"Venez avec moi, Argus."

Puis il se tourna vers les pirates dont Luffy qui avait arrêté de sauter dans sa flaque lors du monologue de Rusard.

"Et vous aussi, messieurs Potter, Zabini, Malfoy et mesdemoiselles Weasley et Granger. Préfet Weasley, veuillez ramener tous ces élèves dans leurs chambres et interdire l'accès à ce couloir."

"Oui Directeur !" Accepta Percy, son dos plus droit que la normale.

"Si vous le souhaitez," proposa le professeur Lockhart en apparaissant, "mon bureau est juste à côté. Vous pouvez l'utiliser."

"Merci Gilderoy." Remercia Dumbledore avec le visage grave, miss Teigne dans les mains.

Le Directeur emmena tout le monde dans le bureau de Lockhart avant d'examiner Miss Teigne. Il l'ausculta soigneusement pendant que Luffy reniflait ses chaussures. Apparemment, pour la plus grande joie de Nami, il s'agissait juste de l'eau.

Après un petit moment, Dumbledore se redressa enfin.

"Elle n'est pas morte, Argus." Dit-il d'une voix douce. "Elle est juste pétrifiée."

"C'est bien ce que je pensais." Mentit Lockhart pour être ignoré par tout le monde.

"Mais comment, " continua le directeur, "je l'ignore."

Rusard sauta soudainement de sa chaise et pointa les pirates réunis.

"C'est à eux qu'il faut demander !"

"Aucun élève de deuxième année n'aurait réussi à faire ça." Assura Dumbledore. Bien qu'Hermione et Draco étaient de tels génies qu'ils avaient très bien pu l'apprendre dans un livre. Surtout Hermione. Mais Dumbledore allait garder cette information pour lui. Rusard ne connaissait pas les bulletins des élèves, et il comptait bien en tirer parti.

"Alors que faisaient-ils là ?!" Accusa le concierge. "Ça ne peut être qu'eux !"

À contrecœur, Dumbledore se tourna vers les pirates.

C'est vrai, que faisaient-ils là ?

"N-Nous…" Balbutia Nami.

"Nous courrions après nos amis." Expliqua directement Sanji. "Je suis arrivé en retard pour aller chercher Harry ce soir, et il est parti tout seul. Et Blaise s'est perdu en suivant Ginny. Vous connaissez le niveau de leur sens de l'orientation."

Un nerf apparu sur le front de Zoro, mais Sanji continua.

"Puis Hermione chérie est venue nous prêter main-forte."

Les adultes restèrent silencieux. Rusard ne croyait pas un mot de leur mensonge, mais Dumbledore devait bien avouer qu'il était plausible. Il imaginait parfaitement Harry et Blaise se perdre ensemble au deuxième étage. Une fois, Dumbledore avait croisé Blaise au pigeonnier alors qu'il allait en cours de potion. Tout était possible.

"Je vois." Acquiesça Dumbledore. "Vous pouvez partir."

"Mais vous n'allez pas les laisser filer ?!" S'énerva Rusard, mais un coup d'oeil du Directeur le remit en place.

"Innocent jusqu'à preuve du contraire, Argus. Alors, à moins que vous ayez des preuves de leur culpabilité, ces enfants ne sont que d'innocents malchanceux. Allez-y." Insista-t-il en voyant que les pirates ne bougeaient pas.

Sanji acquiesça et tout l'équipage sortit.

Là les attendaient Usopp, Franky, Chopper, Seamus, Dean, les jumeaux Weasley, Cédric et Brook.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?!" Interrogèrent immédiatement Chopper et Usopp.

"On a entendu dire que vous aviez été trouvé à côté du cadavre de Miss Teigne !" Piailla Dean.

"Notre monde va s'en porter mieux !" Sourit Fred.

"C'est une excellente idée que vous avez eue là de la tuer !" Félicita George.

"Désolé," s'excusa Nami, "mais ce n'est pas nous. Et elle a juste été pétrifiée, elle n'est pas morte."

Les jumeaux soufflèrent de déception sous le regard réprobateur de Cédric.

"Dommage…"

"Et cette phrase ?" Questionna Seamus. " _'Ennemi de l'héritier, prenez garde.'_ Qui a pu l'écrire ?"

"En tout cas," reprit Dean, "on est sûr que ce n'est pas Harry ! Sinon, personne n'aurait pu la déchiffrer !"

"Il parlait aussi d'une chambre des secrets." Chuchota Chopper. "Vous croyez qu'elle est dans quel dortoir ?"

"Il y a bien cette fille…" Réfléchis Fred. "Qui sait toujours tout sur tout le monde, la reine des commères, c'est peut-être elle ?"

"C'est une façon de parler !" Calma Sanji. "Il s'agit juste d'une salle secrète."

"Oh." Lâcha Chopper. "Vous croyez qu'on a quelque chose à craindre ?"

"Nous, non !" Assura George. "On n'a pas d'ennemi après tout !"

"C'est beau de rêver." Chuchota Cédric. "Mais, au sujet de la chambre, j'ai entendu parler de sa légende."

Le groupe se tut et encercla Cédric, assoiffé de curiosité.

"Bien, comme vous le savez tous, Poudlard a été fondé il y a plus de mille ans…"

"Mille ans ?!" Releva Brook, étonné. "C'est tout jeune !"

Cédric l'ignora, encore et toujours étonné par l'ignorance de son ami.

"…par les quatre plus grands mages et sorcières de l'époque. Les quatre maisons de l'école portent leurs noms : Godric Gryffondor, Helga Poufsouffle, Rowena Serdaigle et Salazar Serpentard. Ils ont longtemps travaillé en accord, cherchant les enfants touchés par le don de la magie pour les instruire ici. Mais, avec le temps, des désaccords sont apparus. Serpentards voulaient se montrer plus sélectifs sur le choix des élèves. Il voulait réserver le savoir aux enfants de sorciers et à eux seuls, rejetant les élèves nés de parents moldus. Une grave dispute opposa alors Serpentard à Gryffondor et Serpentard finit par quitter l'école. Mais on raconte qu'avant de partir, Serpentard avait aménagé une salle dans le château. Une salle dont tout le monde ignorait l'existence. Il y aurait enfermé une chose horrible avant d'en sceller l'entrée jusqu'à ce qu'un héritier digne de ce nom se présente pour le libérer et chasser tous ceux qui, d'après lui, n'étaient pas dignes d'étudier la magie."

En finissant son histoire, Cédric s'aperçut que Chopper et Brook tremblaient de toute part, et se souvint qu'ils étaient tous les deux issus de parents moldus.

"Mais ne vous inquiétez pas ! Ce n'est qu'une légende !"

"On va se faire manger tout cru !" Pleura Chopper.

Sanji l'attrapa et le hissa dans ses bras pour le réconforter.

"Allons, tout va bien se passer. Il ne t'arrivera rien !"

Une lueur se mit à briller dans le regard de Franky.

"Je vais créer un piège géant ! Quoi qui soit enfermé dans cette chambre, nous l'attraperons !"

"Non, je ne suis pas sûr que tu puisses faire ça…" Murmura Cédric.

"Humpf." Grogna Zoro. "Je vais le trancher en morceau."

"Oh oui !" Sauta de joie de Luffy. "Comme ça, on pourra le manger !"

"Arrêtez de vouloir manger tout ce qui bouge !" Hurla Nami en les frappant.

"Les chasser…" Réfléchit Robin. "Vous croyez qu'il va essayer de nous empaler ? Peut-être qu'il s'agit d'une armure animée ?"

Chopper redoubla de larmes.

"Robin !" Réprimanda Usopp.

"Non, la vraie question est : Qui est l'héritier ?" Posa Dean.

"Peut-être qu'il s'est fait manger par le contenu de la chambre." Réfléchit Robin.

"Ce serait horrible !" Trembla Brook.

"C'est toujours celui qu'on soupçonne le moins !" Remarqua Seamus en se collant à Dean pour envoyer un regard en biais à Luffy qui leur répondit avec un grand sourire.

"Peut-être que si on colle des avis de recherche, il se montrera." Proposa Fred.

"J'espère que tu ne seras jamais détective." Commenta Cédric.

"À mon avis, si on attend un peu, il ne pourra pas s'empêcher de fanfaronner." Assura George.

"Il faut plutôt s'intéresser à la créature !" Soutint Seamus. "Voyons, une créature qui vit plus de mille ans et qui mange des enfants de moldus…"

"Et qui peut faire un régime de mille ans !" Ajouta Dean.

"Un ours !" Proposa Luffy, de la bave coulant sur son menton.

"Ça ne vit pas mille ans." Calma Usopp.

"Mais comment il fait la différence entre des enfants de moldus et des enfants de sorcier ?" Demanda Chopper. "On a tous la même odeur…"

"Peut-être qu'il boit leur sang pour le savoir." Réfléchit Robin.

"Un moustique ?" Interrogea Usopp.

"Non. Un vampire !" Assura Seamus. "Tout fonctionne ! Ils vivent assez longtemps !"

"Le pauvre…" Plaignit Robin. "Enfermé à clef juste à côté d'un buffet pendant tout un millénaire."

"Non Hermione." Intervint Usopp. "Je crois que tu n'as pas bien compris le camp que tu devais défendre. Tu es une élève, donc tu es dans le camp des _élèves_."

"C'est comme ça que ça marche ?" S'étonna Chopper.

"Je crois que surtout que vous n'avez pas compris la légende." S'interposa Cédric. "C'est l'héritier qui commande la bête et lui dit qui viser."

"Oh !" S'exclama le groupe d'enfants.

"Et du coup, les sang-mêlé, on doit aussi être éjecté ?" Demanda Dean.

"Normalement…" Hésita Cédric. "Oui."

"Il ne va plus rester grand monde dans cette école." Critiqua Zoro.

"Je sais !" S'exclama Fred. "On peut se faire passer pour des sangs mêlés pour se faire renvoyer d'ici ! Vous imaginez ? Plus d'école !"

"Non, une grosse boîte en bois à la place." Ironisa Nami. "Le but de l'héritier est de tuer ses ennemis, pas de les faire renvoyer administrativement."

"Mais pourquoi tu broies du noir soeurette ?" Interrogea George.

"Parce que l'école entière est mon ennemi ! Les Gryffondors m'en veulent parce que je suis à Serpentard, et les Serpentards parce que je leur fais perdre des points."

"Ce n'est pas grave !" Sourit Usopp. "Les Poufsoufles et les Serdaigles sont tes amis !"

"Je la comprends." Soupira Seamus. "L'héritier est soit un Serpentard, soit un Gryffondor."

"Mais pourquoi ?" Demanda Chopper.

"C'est facile." Continua Dean. "Soit c'est un méchant basique, donc il est allé à Serpentard, soit c'est le genre de méchant qu'on ne soupçonne pas, et donc il est allé à Gryffondor !"

"Pourquoi ni Serdaigle ni Poufsoufle ?" Questionna Chopper.

"S'il est allé à Serdaigle, il ne voudrait pas perdre du temps qu'il pourrait passer à réviser à hanter l'école. Et s'il est à Poufsoufle, il est gentil, donc ce n'est pas possible."

"C'est sûrement à cause de cette caractéristique que Ginny s'est fait jeter des Poufsoufles." Commenta Zoro.

"Non, je dirais plutôt à cause de la patience…" Corrigea Fred.

"ARRÊTEZ DE ME CRITIQUER !" S'énerva la rouquine en frappant les deux garçons.

"Tu vois, j'avais raison !" Sourit Fred en tenant sa nouvelle bosse.

"Revenons au problème !" Recarda Seamus. "Comment attraper notre vampire ?"

"He bien, j'avais une idée." S'approcha Franky. "Je pensais mettre un saladier géant dans un coin, soutenu par une barre en bois avec un enfant de moldu à l'intérieur. Quand le monstre arrive pour dévorer l'enfant, il pousse le bâton et le saladier tombe sur sa tête."

"Superbe !" Félicita George.

"Attends, il y a un tout petit problème dans ton plan." Pointa Usopp. "L'enfant, il est dans la cage ? Donc il finit dévoré !"

"C'est un détail." Commenta Zoro.

"CE N'EST PAS UN DÉTAIL ! On voit que tu ne risques pas d'être l'enfant en question !"

"Sinon, je le tranche." Proposa Zoro.

"Non !" L'arrêta Franky. "Tu vas trancher la cage avec sinon !"

"Mais, on s'en fiche." Rappela Dean. "Puisqu'il est déjà mort, il ne va pas s'enfuir !"

"C'est vrai !" Acquiesça Franky.

"Cette pauvre petite chose." Pleura Robin.

"TU N'ES PAS CENSÉE ÊTRE DANS SON CAMP !" Rappela Usopp.

Brook prit une gorgée du thé avec lequel il se promenait toujours et expira d'aise.

"Ça fait plaisir de se promener comme ça le soir."

"ESSAYE DE T'INTÉRESSER AU PROBLÈME !" Hurlèrent Chopper et Usopp.

"Surtout que tu es l'une des personnes les plus concernées !" Rappela Usopp. "Avec Hermione qui se croit dans le camp ennemi. Il va falloir apprendre à rester concentré !"

"Je propose qu'on se promène avec des colliers d'ails !" S'éleva la voix de Seamus. "J'espère qu'ils en ont assez en cuisine."

"Comme ça, quiconque trouve le vampire pourra le cuisiner immédiatement ?" Murmura Sanji. "Ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée."

"Non, ce n'est pas pour le cuisiner…" Chuchota Dean, mais Luffy le bouscula.

"Ça se mange ?!"

Usopp fixa un instant son capitaine.

"Parce qu'il y a des trucs que tu ne manges pas ?"

"Non !" Piailla le chapeau de paille.

"Alors pourquoi tu poses la question ?"

"Et Miss Teigne qui a été pétrifiée ?" Demanda Cédric qui avait vu la discussion partir en vrille deux fois.

"Le super pouvoir des vampires !" Proposa Luffy.

"Tu ne sais même pas ce qu'est un vampire !" Le frappa Usopp.

"Ce n'est pas bête !" Commenta Fred. "Un vampire qui peut aussi pétrifier les gens ! Serpentard était un malin !"

Cédric resta une minute silencieux.

"Est-ce qu'il vous arrive parfois d'écouter en classe ?"

"Non !" Clamèrent joyeusement les jumeaux Weasley, Brook, Robin, Luffy et Zoro.

Cédric prit sa main sur la figure. Ces enfants étaient des cas perdus.

"Il a agi la nuit parce qu'il craignait le soleil !" Continua Seamus, fier d'avoir trouvé la clef du problème.

"Il est quand même super gentil de nous prévenir." Nota Franky en se rappelant la phrase peinte sur le mur.

"C'est un avertissement pour nous faire fuir." Rappela Nami. "Il a juste la flemme de faire son travail et compte sur nous pour partir tout seul."

"C'est dommage que ça ne marche pas !" Sourit fièrement Cédric. "On ne va pas partir juste pour ça."

"Si c'est du jus de tomates, non." Commenta Nami. "Si c'est du sang par contre…"

"Plutôt avec des champignons ou avec des pommes de terre ?" Réfléchit Luffy.

"Tant qu'il y a du saké, les deux vont." Aida Zoro.

"Vous parlez de quoi ?" Questionna Dean.

"On cherche l'accompagnement idéal." Expliqua Sanji. "Sinon, je peux mettre les deux et des marrons."

"Oui !" S'exclama énergiquement Luffy.

Cédric n'arrivait plus à suivre ses enfants. En plus, pour ne pas aider, Brook était en train d'écrire une chanson sur le vampire qui hantait Poudlard et sursautait toutes les cinq minutes à cause de ses paroles.

"Il se fait tard. Je propose qu'on retourne tous dans nos chambres et qu'on en reparle plus tard, d'accord ?"

Avec un peu de chance, après une bonne nuit de sommeil, ils penseront enfin normalement.

Chopper recommença à pleurer silencieusement, effrayé à l'idée de dormir.

"Si tu veux, on peut dormir ensemble." Proposa Usopp.

"Oui !" S'exclamèrent Chopper et Brook en se jetant sur lui.

Usopp, immobilisé, tourna sa tête sur le côté. Il n'avait proposé qu'à Chopper, mais tant pis.

"Et il faudra faire des tours de garde !" Demanda Brook.

"Oui !" Soutint Chopper. "Et on peut avoir Merry ?"

"Bien sûr !" Assura Usopp en caressant l'ancien renne.

Finalement, il fermera l'oeil cette nuit.

Le groupe se dissolut petit à petit, ramenant chacun à son dortoir en finissant, bien sûr, avec les Gryffondors qui étaient les plus nombreux.

* * *

 **L'intrigue recule ! Héhé, vous avez vu ! Je suis sûre que personne ne s'attendait au vampire ! Si ? En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à laisser un message pour partager vos pensées ! Ça me fait toujours plaisir ! X) Bye !**


	16. L'ouverture du musée Grevin

**Et encore un chapitre ! Oui, j'en avais pré-rédigé plein et je n'ai pas le coeur à tout garder trop longtemps. (En fait, je devais le poster plus tôt, mais j'ai été happé par la vie réelle. Bwha, quelle horreur...) Et j'ai aussi peur d'égarer mes chapitres et de ne plus remettre la main dessus... Alors voici la suite !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Pendant plusieurs jours, on ne parla plus de ce qui était arrivé à Miss Teigne. Il semblait que dès que quelqu'un prononçait son prénom, Rusard apparaissait magiquement au détour d'un couloir pour lui hurler dessus. Le concierge était absolument inconsolable. Il essayait même de brûler du regard Luffy, Sanji, Nami, Robin et Zoro dès qu'il les voyait, les accusant encore d'être responsables de l'état de sa chatte malgré les remarques de Dumbledore.

Le piège de Franky ne donna aucun résultat, comme les trois suivants qu'il inventa, pour la simple et bonne raison que la bête de la chambre des secrets ne fit aucune sortie, il semblait.

Probablement que l'héritier de Serpentard était préoccupé par ses études avaient ri les jumeaux Weasley.

Dean, Seamus, Chopper, Brook et Usopp ne sortaient plus sans leur collier d'ail malgré les remontrances de leurs professeurs. Personne ne voulait écouter leur superbe raisonnement sur la nature de la bête !

S'arrangeant entre les horaires de cours, les horaires de punition, et les horaires de travail supplémentaire, les Chapeaux de paille se débrouillaient assez bien pour ne laisser Chopper quasiment jamais seul. Le pauvre petit était tout retourné par la légende.

Nami collait Zoro plus que d'habitude. On ne savait jamais, l'héritier pouvait la prendre pour cible.

Les jumeaux Weasley, quant à eux, avaient commencé un marché noir de croix catholique pour faire fuir l'ennemi et les distribuaient aux enfants de Moldus.

Percy était fatigué de les surveiller et de comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans leurs têtes.

Le temps s'était tellement écoulé qu'il était déjà l'heure de la reprise des compétitions de Quidditch, pour la plus grande horreur de Nami. Mais, heureusement pour elle et la maison Gryffondor, Higgs était en parfaite santé et allait disputer le match. Nami pouvait donc s'installer tranquillement avec Robin dans les tribunes pour admirer le spectacle.

"Harry ! Harry !" Piailla une petite voix.

Colin Crivey était dans la place. Il se fraya un chemin dans la foule et poussa Dean pour s'asseoir à côté de Luffy.

"J'ai tellement hâte ! Ça va être mon premier match de Quidditch ! Ton ami joue, il est bon ? J'ai entendu dire que votre année était légendaire ! Avec trois premières années intégrées dans les équipes ! Et ce sont tous tes amis Harry, c'est impressionnant !"

Seamus se pointa du doigt en versant une petite somme d'argent dans les mains de Dean.

"Ce sont mes amis aussi ! Pourquoi il n'est pas aussi en extase devant moi ? En plus, j'ai le même emploi du temps qu'Harry, il n'aura même pas à l'apprendre par coeur !"

"Laisse !" Sourit Dean en comptant ses pièces. "Il n'a pas le temps de vénérer deux personnes ! Il a déjà bien à faire avec Harry qui reconnaît à peine son existence."

"Un peu de silence, je vous prie !" S'éleva une voix par-dessus le chahut ambiant. "Les Gryffondors vont bientôt monter sur scène !"

Apparemment, Lee Jordan était parvenu à convaincre les professeurs de le laisser commenter les matchs une année de plus. Mais, à quel prix ?

"Et les Serpentards ?!" S'écria une voix dans l'assistance.

"Oui, et les serpents." Grogna Lee en roulant des yeux. "Mon travail est d'informer le public des choses qui l'intéressent, pas de le noyer sous une montagne d'informations inutiles ! Vous avez les professeurs pour ça."

Les verts huèrent Jordan alors que les joueurs commençaient à apparaître.

Sublimes dans leurs tenues immaculées, les joueurs de Gryffondor et de Serpentard s'alignèrent au centre du terrain et se saluèrent, à la demande de Bibine, avant de s'envoler dans les airs à la suite du coup de sifflet.

"Et c'est le top départ !" Hurla Lee, plein d'énergie. "Qui du magnifique jeune attrapeur de Gryffondor ou du vieillard croulant qui ferait bien de partir à la retraite de Serpentard attrapera le Vif d'Or ? Nous rappelons que Higgs était encore dans une chaise roulante il n'y a pas plus de deux mois !"

"Jordan ! Tu es censé commenter le match !" Rappela le professeur McGonagall.

"Mais c'est ce que je fais !" S'écria Lee. "Les gagnants sont ceux qui attrapent le Vif d'Or, donc je parle des attrapeurs !"

"Jordan !"

"D'accord ! Le Souafle passe à l'équipe Serpentard ! L'équipe la plus sexiste qu'on ait jamais vue ! Pas une seule fille dans leur équipe ! Et comment voulez-vous régaler les spectateurs ?! Pas étonnant que tout le monde vous déteste ! Pas un seul mignon petit minois à admirer…"

"Jordan !"

"Soit ! De toute façon, la partie va être courte, j'aperçois déjà le Vif d'Or à l'ouest du terrain ! Ahah ! Regardez Higgs qui ne sait même pas où est l'Ouest ! L'inculte ! HEY ! PROFESSEUR ! Il vient de me faire un bras d'honneur ! Ça mérite une sanction non ?'

"JORDAN !"

"Oui,oui… Le Vif D'Or file vers l'aile ouest des spectateurs ! Et… BON SANG HARRY BOUGE DE LÀ ! Trop tard ! Le Vif d'Or est rentré dans le tee-shirt d'Harry ? Sérieux ? En tout cas, ça à l'air de l'amuser. Mais le Vif d'Or va s'abîmer les ailes !"

Luffy éclatait de rire, chatouillé par les ailes de la balle volante.

"Qu-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?" Questionna Dean, en regardant son ami, incrédule.

"Draco arrive, on n'a qu'à attendre." Proposa Seamus. "Il le récupèrera."

"Je croyais que les professeurs avaient protégé les tribunes !" Soupira Nami. "Et, bien sûr, dès qu'il doit se passer quelque chose d'anormal, c'est pour Harry !"

"Tu devrais enlever ton tee-shirt." Remarqua Usopp en s'avançant pour aider son capitaine. Mais Luffy, chatouillé par le Vif d'Or, se mit à s'agiter en tout sens, si bien qu'Usopp dût reculer pour éviter de prendre un coup.

"Higgs fonce sur Harry !" Commenta Lee. "HARRY ! COURS ! Protège le Vif d'Or !"

"C'est légal ?" Demanda un Serpentard.

"Peu importe ! Tant que ça ne porte préjudice qu'aux Serpents !" Cria Lee. "HARRY ! Il arrive !"

Mais Luffy avait d'autres problèmes. Fatigué de le chatouiller, le Vif d'Or avait décidé de retourner vagabonder, entraînant Luffy avec lui.

"OUI ! C'EST BIEN HARRY !" Encouragea Lee. "Harry tente une escapée par le haut ! Du jamais vu ! Il s'élève dans les aires sous les hurlements de ses camarades ! Excellente idée ! Il monte aussi vite que s'il était monté sur un balai ! Ce Vif d'Or est puissant ! Espérons que le tee-shirt d'Harry tienne le coup ! Higgs tente d'attraper le pantalon d'Harry, mais Harry esquive ! Il nous fait un magnifique looping ! Il se retourne et fonce vers le sol à pleine vitesse ! Higgs n'ose pas le suivre ! Mais que vois-je ?! Sortant de nulle part, Draco est là ! Il attrape le tee-shirt d'Harry qui se déchire sous la pression ! Harry est en chute libre ! Le Vif d'Or, aveuglé par le soleil, se cache dans son pantalon ! Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Qui a entamé une partie de cache-cache avec lui ?! Draco essaye d'attraper la chaussure d'Harry, mais ce dernier est juste déchaussé ! Mesdemoiselles, quittez les tribunes au plus vite ! J'ai peur que vous n'appréciiez pas ce qu'il pourrait suivre ! Draco ne descend pas assez vite ! Mais… Voici Blaise ! Blaise coupe depuis le sol et… Blaise a attrapé Harry ! Harry est sauvé ! Mais le Vif d'Or n'en a pas fini ! Vas-y Blaise, attrape-le, on ne t'en voudra pas ! Le Vif d'Or malmène nos pauvres deuxièmes années ! Il n'arrête pas de frapper Harry ! Harry, dis-nous la vérité, tu as insulté le Vif d'Or pour le mettre dans cet état-là ?! Il n'a de cesse d'échapper aux tentatives de Blaise de l'attraper ! Draco essaye aussi, mais le Vif d'Or est plus insupportable que jamais ! Courage les garçons ! Les jumeaux Weasley se sont mis en position plus bas, prêts à rattraper Harry ! Attention les enfants, Higgs arrive ! Fonçant tête baissée, l'attrapeur Serpentard vient se mêler à l'attroupement ! Qui attrapera le premier le Vif d'Or ? Ouche ! Dans les dents d'Harry ! Que quelqu'un arrête ce Vif d'Or ou Harry devra porter un dentier ! Le Vif d'Or, pire qu'un moustique, frappe Harry de toute part ! Depuis quand est-il aussi rapide ?! Blaise fronce les sourcils ! Il en a marre ! Il descend et pique la batte de George Weasley ! Ou Fred, je ne sais pas. Mais que compte-t-il faire ?! Il ferme les yeux alors qu'Harry est en danger de mort ! Blaise lève sa batte et FRAPPE LE VIF D'OR ! Bravo Blaise ! Il l'envoie voler jusqu'à la ligne d'horizon ! Blaise devient le meilleur frappeur de Vif d'Or de l'histoire de Poudlard ! Vas-y Higgs, va le chercher ! On se retrouve l'année prochaine ! Tu ne nous manqueras pas ! Dans un commun accord, Blaise et les Gryffondors se posent à terre ! Bibine siffle la fin du match ! Les points seront comptés grâce aux buts marqués ! Et Harry va très certainement être privé de match de Quidditch ! Je peux donc vous annoncer la victoire des Serpentards ! J'aime comme personne n'a pris le soin de prévenir Higgs. Tant pis pour lui. Puisque les deuxièmes années envahissent le terrain, je vais moi aussi vous laisser pour aller prendre des nouvelles d'Harry ! On se retrouve au prochain match ! Bye les enfants !"

"Harry !"

Les membres restants de l'équipage pirate apparurent en courant sur la piste de Quidditch, allant aux nouvelles de leur capitaine.

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?!" Questionna Usopp alors que Chopper sortait sa boîte à pharmacie pour s'occuper des bleus de son capitaine.

"Qui aurait pu viser Harry ?" Réfléchit Nami.

"Je suis sûr que c'est Lockhart !" Accuse Dean. "Il est mort de jalousie qu'Harry soit plus populaire que lui !"

"Et plus jeune !" Ajouta Seamus.

"Arrêtez." Calma Fred. "Vous partez du principe que Lockhart a les compétences pour ensorceler le Vif d'Or sans se faire attraper. Or, croyez-moi, j'ai assisté à son cours, et je ne le crois pas plus doué que Blaise en magie."

"Pour mettre la pagaille, par contre," continua George, "il est plus fort que nous. Il a voulu nous montrer comment mater une araignée venimeuse et s'est fait mordre avant de perdre sa trace dans son bureau. Rogue l'a retrouvée trois jours plus tard dans le sac d'un élève."

"Il a passé plus de temps à l'infirmerie que moi." Commenta Chopper.

"Potter !" Appela le professeur McGonagall en poussant les élèves sur son chemin. "Tout va bien ? Rien de cassé ?"

Luffy sourit.

"Non ! C'était super cool, je pourrais le refaire ?"

Sa directrice plissa les yeux.

Harry était encore plus bizarre que son père. Pourtant, James était loin d'être normal.

"On va revoir les protections des gradins. Mais, par mesure de précaution, à partir de maintenant, Potter, vous admirerez les rencontres de Quidditch avec nous, sur le banc des professeurs."

Dean et Seamus se levèrent soudainement.

"Mais on veut les voir avec lui !"

"Bien sûr, ses amis seront aussi les bienvenus. Mais soyez gentils, n'invitez pas toute votre maison."

"Oui, professeur !"

La directrice des Gryffondors fit un signe de tête et s'éloigna, rejoignant les autres adultes pour discuter de ce qui venait d'arriver. Ils ne pourront malheureusement pas inspecter le Vif d'Or puisque Zoro l'avait envoyé hors de leur champ d'action. D'ailleurs, Dumbledore allait devoir s'assurer qu'aucun moldu n'avait rencontré la balle ailée, sinon, ils encourraient de graves problèmes.

"Si ce n'est Lockhart le criminel," chuchota confidentiellement Dean, "c'est peut-être l'héritier."

"Tu crois que la bête…" murmura Seamus, "c'est un Vif d'Or ?"

"Le vampire ne vous suffisait pas ?" Soupira Cédric. "Mais je crois qu'effectivement, Harry a un talent pour s'attirer des ennuis."

"Et pour y survivre !" Ajouta Lee en apparaissant. "Bien joué les gars ! Votre sauvetage était magnifique ! Bon, Blaise, j'aurais préféré que tu attrapes le Vif d'Or, mais tu as fait ce que tu as pu…"

"Au fait," coupa Sanji, "où est le gamin qui nous colle toujours ?"

"Colin ?" Explicita Dean. "Il est allé faire développer ses photos. Il est un peu bizarre. Il sautait de joie et a dit qu'il les ferait s'animer cette fois-ci."

"Vous croyez qu'ils vont racheter un autre Vif d'Or ?" Interrogea Seamus.

"S'il ramène le même, je crains qu'il ne réattaque Harry." Avoua Usopp en regardant son capitaine agiter son bras pour dégourdir ses muscles, des pansements de partout.

"Il va falloir surveiller Harry deux fois plus." Commenta Sanji.

* * *

Sanji fumait une cigarette silencieusement, profitant de l'air frais de la nuit. Il s'était échappé avec Luffy de la surveillance de Percy pour faire une petite promenade, et regardait maintenant Zoro et Luffy jouer avec Merry. Ils allaient devoir ramener l'épéiste à sa chambre, mais, en attendant, Sanji comptait bien se reposer. Il allait faire le plein de nicotine et de calme.

Pendant qu'il fermait les yeux et s'assoupissait, Luffy et Zoro s'éloignèrent accidentellement, disparaissant derrière un arbre.

"Monsieur." Soupira une petite voix, attirant l'attention de Luffy qui lâcha le bâton qu'il se disputait avec Merry.

L'élastique se tourna, intrigué, et fixa le buisson d'où provenait l'appel. Celui-ci s'agita un instant, jusqu'à ce qu'un petit elfe en sorte.

"Monsieur est retourné à l'école." Remarque avec tristesse l'elfe. "Dobby n'a pas cessé de mettre en garde Harry Potter. Pourquoi Harry Potter ne l'a pas écouté ? Pourquoi Harry Potter n'est-il pas retourné chez lui après avoir raté le train ?"

Luffy s'accroupit, Merry perchée sur l'épaule et se retourna à moitié pour faire signe à Zoro.

"L'elfe de l'autre jour est de retour !"

Puis il se retourna vers Dobby.

"Dis, tu saurais où est la chambre des mystères ? Je voudrais y aller, mais les autres ont dit qu'ils ne savaient pas où elle était."

"Monsieur veut parler de la Chambre des Secrets ?! Monsieur ne doit pas y aller ! C'est beaucoup trop dangereux ! "

Les yeux de Luffy se mirent à briller de convoitise. Cette mystérieuse chambre sentait l'aventure.

"Monsieur est beaucoup trop précieux !" S'écria Dobby. "Il ne doit pas s'approcher de la Chambre des Secrets ! Harry Potter ne doit pas demeurer ici, à présent que l'histoire est sur le point de se répéter, à présent que la Chambre des Secrets a été ouverte une nouvelle fois…"

"Une nouvelle fois ?" Répéta Zoro en s'approchant. "Cette chambre est un véritable moulin ! Et notre navigatrice est incapable de la trouver ! Elle se repose sur ses lauriers. On devrait en chercher une autre."

"Shishishi !"

Dobby se figea, frappé d'horreur face à ce qu'il venait de révéler. Il sauta sur l'arbre le plus proche et se frappa la tête contre son tronc jusqu'à en saigner, sous les yeux surpris de Luffy.

Cet elfe avait vraiment de mauvaises habitudes.

"Méchant Dobby, très méchant Dobby…"

"Et donc, elle est où cette chambre ?"

"Mais Monsieur ! Monsieur n'a pas écouté Dobby ?! Monsieur ne doit pas s'en approcher ! Monsieur doit quitter Poudlard immédiatement. Il se prépare de sombres actions dans ce château et Harry Potter ne doit plus s'y trouver lorsqu'elles se produiront. Retournez chez vous, Harry Potter. Harry Potter ne doit pas être mêlé à ça, Monsieur, c'est trop dangereux…"

Zoro comptait mentalement le nombre de fois où Dobby répétait le mot 'dangereux' avant de s'apercevoir qu'il ne sonnait pas du tout dans les oreilles de Luffy comme dans les oreilles du commun des mortels.

Il allait bien finir par s'en apercevoir.

Dobby tenta encore de dissuader vainement Luffy, ne faisant qu'attiser son envie, quand des bruissements perturbèrent le silence de la nuit.

"Dobby doit partir !" Souffla l'elfe, l'air terrifié.

Il y eut un craquement sonore et Dobby disparu, laissant place à Sanji qui pointa le bout de son nez.

"C'est là que vous étiez ! Je m'assoupis deux minutes et vous en profitez pour vous faire la malle ! Bon, ça suffit pour cette nuit. On rentre."

"On peut aller chercher la chambre des mystères ?"

"Oh non, Harry. J'ai bien mieux ! On va chercher la _chambre introuvable_. Celle dont le propriétaire n'a jamais su le chemin…"

Luffy piailla de joie.

"Elle est loin ? Il y a quoi de dedans ? On y déjà allé ?"

"Oui, Harry. Tu la connais mieux sous un autre nom. _La chambre de Zoro_."

Luffy explosa de rire alors que son épéiste commença à se disputer avec son cuisinier.

Étonnant qu'Hagrid ne les ait jamais attrapés pendant leurs sorties.

* * *

Sanji attrapa une des tartines déposées sur leur table en envoyant un regard en biais à Seamus et Dean qui n'avaient de cesse de s'agiter.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ?"

Seamus, occupé à scruter la foule, regarda Sanji du coin de l'oeil.

"Colin. Colin Crivey. Tu sais, le gamin qui n'arrête pas de coller Harry et lui voue un culte. Il est en retard."

"J'ai entendu dire qu'il faisait développer ses photos jusqu'à tard hier soir." Remarqua Dean. "Il a peut-être loupé son réveil."

"Ses amis l'auraient réveillé !" Contredit Seamus.

"Parce que tu as réveillé Ron avant de partir ?"

"Non, mais Ron est particulièrement insupportable de bon matin. Et nous sommes des colocataires particulièrement ingrats."

"C'est vrai que s'il a des colocataires comme nous, il doit encore dormir. Moi qui voulais qu'il m'apporte un chocolat !"

"Sous réserve de lui promettre n'importe quoi en rapport avec Harry, il obéit toujours à nos demandes…"

"Ce ne serait pas de l'esclavagisme ?"

"De quoi tu parles ? Il est payé. De façon un peu bizarre, mais puisque ça lui plaît…"

Sanji se détourna de la discussion de leurs deux amis qui subissaient définitivement une mauvaise influence avec eux, et remit son nez dans son café quand les jumeaux Weasley débarquèrent avec énergie.

"Vous connaissez la nouvelle ?" Chuchota Fred.

"Colin a été agressé par le vampire." Continua George. "Il est alité à l'infirmerie."

"On a entendu McGonagall et Flitwick en parler. Il paraît qu'il a été pétrifié."

"Il se promenait tard dans les couloirs. Il a probablement essayé de prendre le vampire en photo, mais sa pellicule a entièrement fondu."

"Avec le flash, il a peut-être transformé notre vampire en cendre…"

"Arrêtez de raconter des idioties !" Intervint Cédric en cognant gentiment les têtes des jumeaux. "Nous avons un monstre qui se promène en liberté, j'en attends plus de vous que d'essayer de recoller les morceaux avec votre hypothèse tarabiscotée."

"Tu attends quelque chose de nous ?" S'étonna George. "Tu dois bien être le premier."

"Je comptais sur vous pour protéger Harry, mais je crois que Draco est plus compétent pour ce travail."

Les jumeaux Weasley acquiescèrent.

"Draco est plus compétent que nous dans tout sauf pour faire des blagues ! Là, c'est nous les Rois !"

Fred accompagna sa déclaration d'un immense sourire fier.

"Super." Soupira Cédric. "Je sens que l'avenir est entre de bonnes mains. Soyez gentils, ne parlez pas de Colin devant Terry et Skelett. Ils en feront une crise cardiaque."

Justement, une petite tête brune apparut.

"Colin ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?" Demanda innocemment Chopper.

"Rien !" Assura Dean avec un grand sourire coupable. "Dis-moi plutôt Terry, as-tu goûté ses superbes croissants ? Ils sont super bons !"

Cédric se pencha au niveau des oreilles des jumeaux.

"Même lui il est plus compétent que vous."

"Hey ! Ce n'est pas nous qui criions le nom de Colin sans faire attention !"

"Tu vaux encore moins que nous !"

Cédric parut outré, alors que le restant des pirates se faisaient de la place à la table Gryffondor et commencèrent à manger.

Plus personne ne dit mot de ce qu'il était arrivé à Colin, mais, d'une manière ou d'une autre, l'information circula.

* * *

Franky recommença ses constructions de pièges, heureux que la bête soit réapparue, mais elle ne tomba dans aucun d'entre eux.

Sanji réduisit les sorties nocturnes à leur strict minimum, c'est-à-dire, à ses besoins en nicotine. Luffy devenait insupportable, mais, heureusement, il trouvait beaucoup de compagnons pour jouer avec lui dans le château.

Finalement, la deuxième semaine de décembre arriva, et le professeur McGonagall passa dans les classes pour prendre les noms des élèves qui restaient pendant les vacances de Noël.

Luffy, Sanji, Zoro, Robin, Nami et Franky s'inscrivirent.

* * *

"Tu as vu les jumelles Patil ?" Lança Seamus, allongé sur le dos sur le rebord d'une fontaine intérieure. "Impossible de les différencier ! Heureusement qu'elles ne sont pas allées dans la même maison, je passerai mon temps à les confondre sinon."

Il roula sur le côté et tomba de son rebord surélevé pour se retrouver sur le ventre.

"Tu crois qu'elles échangent leurs noms parfois ? Si j'étais à leur place, je crois que je le ferais toute la journée !"

"Tu compterais surtout sur ton jumeau pour réussir tes examens à ta place !" Devina Dean, assis plus loin, penché par-dessus l'épaule de Franky pour mieux regarder son travail.

Le cyborg ne tint pas compte de la discussion entre les deux garçons et continua son travail appliqué malgré le regard appuyé de Dean, quand un cri aigu l'interrompit momentanément.

"SORTEZ D'ICI !"

C'était Mimi Geignard qui revenait de sa promenade pour trouver ses toilettes envahies.

"Vous n'avez rien à faire dans les toilettes des filles !"

Ignorant ses jérémiades, les trois garçons lui firent de grands sourires.

"Salut Mimi !"

"Salut Sis ! Toujours aussi énergique à ce que je vois !" Félicita Franky en soulevant ses lunettes de protection.

Mais ce ne fit qu'énerver plus Mimi.

"Ce sont les toilettes des filles ici ! Dehors !"

"Mais je peux SUPER travailler en paix ici !" Plaida Franky en rabaissant ses lunettes pour reprendre son bricolage.

"Fais comme si nous n'étions pas là !" Demanda Seamus en sortant une revue de Quidditch.

"Ça me fait penser !" S'écria soudainement Franky en relevant ses lunettes, avant de chercher avec acharnement dans ses affaires sous le regard inquisiteur de Dean. "Je t'avais apporté quelque chose… Où l'ai-je mis ?"

Il fouilla encore un peu avant d'en tirer un petit livre coloré.

"Je me suis dit que tu devais t'ennuyer, alors je t'ai amené de la lecture !"

Méfiante, Mimi s'approcha lentement pour lire le titre de l'oeuvre. Il s'agissait d'un livre de romance pour jeune fille. Bien que ce fut l'une des rares marques de gentillesse qu'elle n'ait vue depuis longtemps, elle se recula avec scepticisme. Il y avait un piège, c'était forcé. Il y en avait toujours un. Personne n'était jamais gentil avec Mimi.

Les joues rougies par l'énervement, fatiguée que tout le monde la ridiculise au quotidien et que des élèves aillent jusqu'à venir dans _ses_ toilettes pour s'amuser à ses dépens, elle fonça en hurlant pour traverser Franky, suivie par des rafales de vent.

"JE SUIS UN FANTÔME ! JE NE PEUX PAS TOUCHER CE LIVRE !"

Franky rouvrit ses yeux qu'il avait fermés par instinct et se tourna vers l'endroit où Mimi avait disparu dans le plafond.

"Non frangine, mais tu peux faire du vent pour tourner les pages ! Et je vais te faire une super machine qui s'en occupera pour toi ! Dès que tu souffleras dans le micro, les pages de ton livre se tourneront automatiquement !"

Les pieds de Mimi réapparurent sous le mur, suivi du reste de sa silhouette.

"C'est vrai ?" S'assura-t-elle. Alors ce n'était pas un piège ? Il était vraiment gentil avec elle ?

"Oui frangine !" Assura Franky en levant un pouce pour appuyer ses propos.

Toujours sur ses gardes, le fantôme flotta jusqu'à être à une distance raisonnable de discussion du mécanicien.

"Je veux le lire là." Commanda-t-elle en pointant sa cabine favorite pour s'assurer une certaine tranquillité.

Sans se départir de son sourire, Franky se leva et posa le livre à l'endroit indiqué.

"Et voilà, soeurette !"

Puis retourna travailler sans prêter plus d'attention à Mimi, toujours aussi farouche, qui gardait un œil sur chacun des garçons de la salle. Elle vola lentement jusqu'à la cabine de toilette, avant d'accélérer soudainement pour en fermer la porte, sous les regards curieux de Dean et Seamus.

Ils ne l'entendirent plus parler et chacun reprit son activité dans un doux silence.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, alors que l'équipage pirate se promenait au grand complet, ils virent un grand rassemblement autour du panneau d'affichage.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?" Questionna Brook. "Le professeur Lockhart est encore absent ?"

Dans le groupe, deux élèves se détachèrent, agitant leurs bras pour faire signe aux pirates. Il s'agissait de Dean et Seamus.

"Ils ont ouvert un club de duel !" Annonça Seamus. "Première séance ce soir ! Apprendre à se battre en duel, ça peut être utile par les temps qui courent… J'espère qu'ils nous apprendront à lancer de l'ail sur une cible en mouvement, j'ai beau m'entraîner, impossible d'y arriver."

"Oui, et j'espère que votre vampire est fairplay et se pliera aux règles du duel." Marmonna Nami dans sa barbe.

"Je pense qu'un club de course serait plus approprié." Avoua Brook.

"J'ai mieux." Proposa Usopp en fouillant dans sa poche. Il en sortit une pincée d'objets métalliques et offrit le premier à Nami.

Il s'agissait de petits sifflets.

"Si vous rencontrez le vampire," expliqua Usopp, "vous sifflez. Harry accourra pour se faire dévorer à votre place. Et peut-être aussi Draco, s'il pense que vous êtes une fille en détresse…"

"Et toi," commenta Zoro, "tu pourras fuir dans la direction opposée."

"Exactement !"

"Tout le monde y gagne." Résuma Brook en approchant le sifflet de ses lèvres pour sifflet dedans.

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?!" S'énerva Sanji en mettant ses mains sur les oreilles de Robin pour la protéger.

"Il me semblait avoir vu une ombre bizarre bouger là-bas…"

"C'est normal qu'il y ait des ombres !" S'énerva Sanji. "On est au milieu d'un couloir pendant la journée !"

"Siffle plutôt si quelqu'un n'a pas d'ombre." Conseilla Franky.

"Quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas d'ombre ?!" S'épouvanta Brook, ses mains sur ses joues, avant de se prendre un coup de pied de Sanji.

"Tu n'as pas le droit de t'étonner devant eux !"

"Du coup, on y va ?" Demanda Harry.

"Je ne sais pas…" Hésita Usopp. "Tu veux y aller ?"

"Oui. On y va."

"Dans ce cas, rendez-vous à tous, ce soir huit heure." Déclara Usopp. "Et on devrait même pouvoir sécher nos punitions."

* * *

Comme convenu, ce soir-là, à huit heure, tous les pirates et leurs amis se rendirent dans la Grande Salle pour y recevoir le cours de duel, comme une grande majorité des élèves de Poudlard.

Les longues tables avaient disparu, remplacées par une estrade dorée au centre de la pièce.

Chopper, tout petit au milieu des élèves ne voyait rien, jusqu'à ce que Zoro le soulève et l'installe sur ses épaules.

"Tu es mieux là ?"

"Oui." Rougit l'ancien renne.

Puis le professeur Lockhart apparut sur l'estrade et entama une tirade élogieuse sur sa propre personne. Rogue apparu également, de l'autre côté de l'estrade, sa cape volant au vent.

Une fois que Lockhart eut enfin fini sa tirade, il se plaça face à face avec Rogue. Les deux professeurs se saluèrent alors avant de lever leurs baguettes comme des épées.

Lockhart prit soin d'ajouter des commentaires à chaque mouvement pour montrer qu'il contrôlait la situation, mais Rogue fut plus rapide pour envoyer son sort et envoya le blondinet au tapis.

Lockhart, qui essayait de reprendre le contrôle de la situation, se releva et monologua à nouveau.

Luffy, qui s'ennuyait entreprit alors d'escalader Sanji pour s'asseoir sur ses épaules comme Chopper sur celles de Zoro. Ils pourraient peut-être faire une course de chevaux ?

"Le spectacle est terminé !" Annonça subitement le professeur Lockhart alors que Luffy avait fini d'escalader Sanji. "À vous de jouer, maintenant ! Je vais prendre deux élèves au hasard pour venir nous faire une démonstration de ce que vous avez retenu. Hum, disons… Malfoy et Potter ?"

"Très mauvaise idée, professeur Lockhart." Coupa Rogue. "Potter sait à peine tenir sa baguette à l'endroit. Je pense qu'il se débrouillerait mieux dans un combat à main nue. Il serait moins dangereux pour sa propre personne."

"Très bien." Concéda Lockhart. "Alors Zabini prendra sa place. Venez-là tous les deux."

Blaise n'était pas un meilleur choix, mais Rogue abandonna. Si Lockhart était incapable de juger le niveau de ses propres élèves alors il méritait de s'en mordre les doigts.

Sanji et Zoro déposèrent leurs fardeaux à terre et montèrent sur l'estrade.

"Vous nous avez bien regardés ?" Interrogea Lockhart. "Sur vos gardes ! Trois… Deux… Un… Allez-y !"

De concert, les deux pirates jetèrent leurs baguettes magiques et coururent vers l'autre. Zoro sortit sa lame en bois, prêt à l'abattre sur la tête de Sanji, mais celui-ci l'esquiva avant de frapper le Serpentard avec son pied. Rapidement, Zoro fit demi-tour et stoppa le pied de son rival avec son bout de bois.

"Mais non !" S'écria Lockhart, ses deux mains sur sa tête. "C'est avec vos baguettes que vous deviez vous battre ! Allez, on arrête tout ! Reprenez vos baguettes et retournez à vos places. Blaise, pose-moi ce bout de bois."

Les deux pirates l'ignorèrent, préférant se fusiller du regard.

"Oï !" Hurla Nami. "Vous ne l'avez pas entendu ?! Retournez à vos places ! Ne m'obligez pas à monter vous frapper devant tout le monde !"

Instantanément, les foudres qui sortaient de leurs regards se stoppèrent. Zoro grogna en grimaçant avant d'envoyer son épée dans la foule, tombant exactement entre les mains de Luffy.

Sanji, quant à lui, prit le temps de hurler son approbation à la navigatrice.

"Oui, Ginny !"

Avant de retourner également à sa place.

Usopp rendit sa baguette à Zoro alors que Dean en faisait de même avec Sanji.

"Vous êtes prêts ?" Demanda le professeur Lockhart en levant ses mains.

"Une minute !" Coupa le professeur Rogue avant de s'approcher de Zoro pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille.

Zoro haussa un sourcil, mais acquiesça à son professeur.

Si ça pouvait lui faire plaisir...

"C'est bon ?" Interrogea Lockhart, attendant patiemment de pouvoir lancer l'assaut. Puis, quand il obtint l'autorisation des deux parties, il leva un bras. "Avec vos baguettes cette fois ! Trois… Deux… Un… Allez-y !"

De concert, les deux pirates hurlèrent leurs formules en agitant leurs baguettes.

"Expelliarmus !"

"Serpensortia !"

L'extrémité de la baguette de Zoro explosa alors, libérant un long serpent noir qui tomba au sol avant de se redresser, prêt à mordre, juste au moment où la baguette du Serpentard s'envolait dans les airs.

Sanji passa rapidement dans sa tête la liste des formules pour le défendre avant d'en trouver une qui ne tuerait pas l'animal et ne le projetterait pas dans l'audience d'élèves épouvantés. Mais, au moment de la lancer, il vit Luffy, la tête sur l'estrade, fixer le serpent qui s'était retourné dans les yeux.

"Tu viens d'où ?" Questionna le chapeau de paille. "Tu vivais depuis le début dans la baguette de Blaise ?"

Le serpent bougea sa langue et Luffy grimpa un peu plus sur l'estrade pour s'en rapprocher.

"Je ne ssssssais pas."

"Tu t'es cogné en tombant ? Terry m'a dit une fois qu'on pouvait perdre la mémoire comme ça."

"SSSSSSSûrement."

"Du coup, tu ne te souviens plus de ton nom ? Alors je vais t'en donner un ! Hum… Disons… Antidote ! Ça t'ira parfaitement !"

"Antidote ? Ccccccccc'est joli."

"Oui ! Et laisse-moi te présenter mon équipage."

Luffy releva la tête pour pointer ses amis quand il aperçut le visage blanc d'Usopp.

"Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

Nami était derrière lui, en pleure, agrippée au tee-shirt du tireur d'élite.

"Ça y est, il l'a vexé ?! Ne me dis pas qu'il a encore insulté son ami ! Je ne veux pas mourir à cause d'une broutille !"

"N-Non." Bredouilla Usopp. "I-Ils m'ont l'air en bon terme."

Nami se redressa alors et fusilla son capitaine du regard.

"Tu ne lui as pas demandé s'il préférait être cuisiné en ragoût ou être rôti, j'espère !"

Luffy inclina sa tête sur le côté. Son équipage avait tout entendu, pourquoi s'exprimaient-ils aussi bizarrement ?

Derrière lui, des chuchotements commencèrent à s'élever, et tous les élèves qu'il ne connaissait pas s'éloignaient.

Puis une fine présence se fit sentir derrière le Chapeau de Paille et il se retourna sur une Robin accueillante.

"Et si tu nous présentais ton nouvel ami ?"

Luffy sourit immédiatement de toutes ses dents.

"Voici Antidote ! Il est perdu, alors on va devoir prendre soin de lui !"

Loin de lui, le professeur Rogue agita sa baguette, prêt à faire disparaître le serpent, mais Sanji l'arrêta.

À côté de la scène, Nami et Usopp commencèrent à pleurer.

"Non !"

"C'est trop tard !"

"Il lui a donné un nom !" Pleurèrent en concert les deux pirates.

"Fufufu, Antidote ?" Sourit Robin en tendant son bras pour que le serpent puisse y monter. "Tu es si mignon !"

"Non !" Hurlèrent Usopp et Nami.

"Il semble surtout dangereux !" Cria Usopp alors que Nami se laissait tomber au sol.

"Ils l'ont adopté ! C'est fini. Ils ne le lâcheront jamais."

"Antidote ?" S'approcha Franky en soulevant le serpent des bras de Robin. "Tu es encore bien petit, mais je suis sûr que tu vas devenir un grand anaconda plus tard, capable d'avaler un humain en une seule bouchée ! On pourra faire équipe !"

"Et je pourrais le chevaucher ?!" Brilla Luffy.

"Oui. Il va falloir que je nous fasse des selles…" Réfléchit Franky en rendant le serpent à Robin avant de quitter la salle.

"Mais non…" Murmura, désespéré, Usopp en rejoignant Nami sur le carrelage.

"Éloignez-vous de lui !" Hurla alors Rogue, sa baguette prête à être levée malgré le bras de Sanji qui lui faisait barrage. "Ce serpent est sauvage ! Il pourrait vous mordre."

"Ne vous inquiétez pas professeur." Tâcha de le calmer Sanji avec un regard sur le côté. "La situation est sous contrôle."

Délicatement, Brook s'approcha de Robin pour jeter un coup d'oeil à la fameuse vedette, mais, dès que la brune se retourna pour lui présenter le serpent qu'elle portait, Brook sauta de peur et partit se cacher derrière Nami et Usopp.

"Non, mais tu n'as pas honte ?!" Crièrent immédiatement ses boucliers en le frappant. "Tu es le plus grand ! Va devant !"

Ignorant leurs disputes, Chopper s'approcha silencieusement de son capitaine.

"On va le faire dormir où ?"

"Pour ça, je crois qu'on peut vous aider !" Apparut magiquement Fred en étalant un de ses bras sur les épaules de l'ancien renne.

"On connaît Poudlard mieux que nos poches !" Ajouta George en s'étalant sur l'autre épaule de Chopper.

"Peut-être que si vous n'abandonniez pas des biscuits dedans, cette comparaison pourrait être flatteuse !" Commenta Nami.

Ses frères lui adressèrent deux magnifiques sourires avant d'entraîner Chopper vers la sortie de la Grande Salle.

"Toi qui t'y connais bien en animaux, on pensait peut-être pouvoir l'installer…"

Naturellement, Robin se mit à les suivre, Antidote enroulé autour du cou.

"Mais, vous ne pouvez pas partir avec le serpent !" Cria Rogue.

"Qui va nous en empêcher ?" Ricana Zoro en récupérant son épée en bois.

"Moi." Gronda Rogue en agitant sa baguette. Mais, avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'articuler une quelconque formule, Lockhart se jeta devant lui.

"Allons, cher collègue ! On peut leur laisser leur ami ! Il ne leur fera aucun mal, je m'en assurerai."

"Les seuls animaux autorisés sont les hiboux, les chats et les crapauds. Pas les serpents venimeux."

Lockhart fit un clin d'oeil en coin à Luffy.

"Pour les élèves, oui. Mais pour les professeurs ? Ce serpent est mon nouvel animal de compagnie. Et, si je le veux, j'ai le droit de laisser ces enfants jouer avec. Vous n'y voyez aucun inconvénient, j'espère, professeur Rogue."

"Je trouve cela dangereux."

"N'ayez crainte, je les surveille !" Assura Lockhart en jetant un bras sur l'épaule de Zoro pour l'escorter hors de la salle, attrapant Luffy au passage.

Rogue n'avait plus qu'à s'énerver tout seul en silence.

* * *

Les jours suivants, les élèves s'écartèrent lors du passage des pirates. Ils étaient tous effrayés par Luffy qui parlait Fourchelangue, et par l'intégralité de leur groupe qui se passait le jeune serpent comme ils s'envoyaient Merry les uns aux autres. Des rumeurs circulaient, accusant Luffy d'être l'héritier de Serpentard, mais aucun de leurs amis n'y prêtait attention.

Dean et Seamus s'amusaient avec Antidote, courant par moment après Goyle et Crabbe en les effrayant pour se venger des mauvaises blagues de Serpentards.

Fred et George aussi s'amusaient de la situation, demandant à tout le monde de libérer le passage à l'héritier de Serpentard, au risque de se faire pétrifier.

Nami menaçait toutes les personnes qui l'embêtaient de les mettre sur la liste de Luffy, et parvenait à avoir une scolarité plus calme.

Cédric essayait, quant à lui, de maintenir de l'ordre dans les rangs, mais il ignorait encore à qui il avait vraiment affaire. Il insistait pour que personne ne dorme avec le serpent, de peur que quelqu'un soit mangé dans la nuit, mais tout le monde l'ignorait. Un jour, il trouva même Antidote se promenant tout seul dans les couloirs de Poudlard, pour la plus grande peur des élèves. Si un professeur l'apprenait, Antidote allait sûrement être banni de Poudlard.

D'ailleurs, certains professeurs accusaient Luffy de tricher pendant les contrôles. Après tout, il pouvait très bien faire mémoriser leurs leçons à Antidote et lui demander de les régurgiter pendant les examens.

Ce qui était une excellente idée à laquelle Luffy n'avait malheureusement pas pensé.

"C'est bientôt les vacances de Noël…" Remarqua Nami en marchant dans les couloirs. Ils allaient devoir se dépêcher pour échanger leurs cadeaux avant que le Poudlard Express ne parte.

À côté d'elle, Usopp semblait somnoler. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il ne dormait presque pas la nuit, mais quand quelqu'un abordait la question, Usopp la balayait d'un revers de main en affirmant que ça allait passer. Pourtant, Chopper l'avait vu à plusieurs reprises le nez penché sur son bureau au milieu de la nuit. Mais Usopp avait défendu que Chopper devait rêver éveillé.

"Noël ?" Répéta Luffy, de la bave coulant sur sa mâchoire. Sa tête l'avait immédiatement traduit : buffet.

"Les couloirs vont être vides." Commenta Sanji. Presque tous les élèves avaient sauté sur l'occasion pour rentrer chez eux.

"Manger…" Murmura Luffy en trottinant gaiment, ignorant la remarque de son cuisinier. Il allait encore pouvoir se gaver jusqu'à exploser.

Heureux, il avança sans regarder devant lui et se cogna à un grand matelas moelleux.

"Attention Harry !" S'écria Zoro trop tard.

Luffy rebondit sur le matelas et tomba par terre, avant de lever le nez sur Hagrid.

"Harry, tu vas bien ?" S'inquiéta le demi-géant en tendant une main pour aider l'élastique à se relever.

Le chapeau de paille sauta sur ses pieds en acquiesçant avant de regarder avec convoitise le coq mort dans les mains d'Hagrid.

"Tu vas le manger ?"

Hagrid regarda l'élastique puis le coq dans sa main.

"Oh, non. C'est le deuxième qu'on me tue ce trimestre. C'est soit les renards, soit un gobelin buveur de sang et j'ai besoin d'une autorisation du directeur pour jeter un sort de protection autour du poulailler. Mais on ne pourra pas le manger tant que je ne serais pas sûr que la viande n'a pas été gâtée."

Luffy fit une moue boudeuse. Peut-être qu'il pourrait aller manger les coqs d'Hagrid lui aussi.

"N'y pense même pas !" S'énerva Sanji en envoyant son pied dans la figure de son capitaine.

"Vous croyez que la créature qui a tué ces coqs peut rentrer à l'intérieur de Poudlard ?" Demanda Robin avec intérêt. "Peut-être qu'il s'entraîne avec les coqs avant de passer aux humains."

"Robin !" Hurla Nami avec terreur.

"Mieux." Continua la brune, Antidote autour du cou. "Peut-être que c'est quelque chose de l'intérieur de Poudlard qui sort tuer les coqs."

"Tu as raison !" S'exclama Fred. "Ce doit être notre vampire de la chambre des secrets qui meurt de soif."

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites-là ?" S'écria alors Sanji. Il était pourtant persuadé que les jumeaux n'étaient pas là deux minutes avant. Ils passaient leur temps à surgir inopinément ces derniers temps.

"Il se passe toujours des trucs intéressants quand on est avec vous !" Expliqua George. "Et puis, on adore mener l'enquête avec Dean et Seamus ! Ils sont où d'ailleurs ?"

"Je crois qu'ils sont allés discuter avec Mimi Geignarde." Informa Nami. "Une histoire qu'ils avaient besoin d'aide pour faire une mauvaise blague à Goyle et Crabbe."

"Je suis tellement fier d'eux !" S'exclama Fred en essuyant une larme imaginaire.

"Bientôt, ils vont dépasser les maîtres !" Continua George.

"Vous êtes la pire influence qu'ils aient pu recevoir ici." Commenta Nami en fixant ses frères.

"Je n'en suis pas si sûr soeurette ! Toi, Harry, Draco et toute la bande n'êtes pas mal non plus ! Je me souviens encore, le jour de la rentrée, quand vous nous avez dépassés avec votre camion…"

"Pas un mot là-dessus ! Je dois assister à tous les entraînements de Quidditch à cause de ça alors que je ne suis pas autorisée lors des matchs ! Ça n'a aucun sens."

"D'ailleurs, soeurette, avec les autres, on discutait, et on se disait qu'Harry pourrait peut-être lancer son vampire sur Flint. Personne ne le regrettera."

"Il est de sang pur !" Rappela Nami. "Il ne craint malheureusement rien normalement."

"Ah oui, on ne voudrait pas qu'il s'empoisonne."

"Le vampire." Précisa Fred en voyant les sourcils froncés d'Hagrid. "Il est quand même millénaire. On trouvera un moyen moins cher de se débarrasser de Flint."

Hagrid allait sermonner les enfants; ce n'était pas bien de vouloir se débarrasser d'un camarade, même d'un Serpentard, mais la sonnerie retentit, coupant court à la discussion.

"On doit retourner en classe." Annonça Nami en entraînant son équipage.

Luffy le salua et toute la troupe partit rejoindre sa salle, laissant Hagrid partir pour le bureau du principal.

* * *

Zoro papillonna des yeux en se réveillant. Il jeta un coup d'oeil dehors et aperçut un ciel noirci par la nuit, à peine éclairé par un timide tiers de lune.

À côté de lui, il entendait le grincement du graphite sur du papier. Il n'avait pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir qu'il s'agissait d'Usopp. Depuis plusieurs nuits, le sniper tenait compagnie à Zoro lors de ses séances de musculation nocturne. Il n'avait jamais montré ce qu'il faisait à l'ancien chasseur de prime, mais Zoro n'était pas intéressé. Si Usopp voulait faire des cachoteries à l'équipage, alors qu'il en soit ainsi.

Mais ce soir-là, Usopp fit une pause prolongée sur son travail, si bien que Zoro se sentit obligé de venir en aide à son ami.

Il se leva et s'approcha doucement du dos robuste d'Usopp, sans jeter le moindre regard sur son travail. Si Usopp avait besoin de discuter, il savait que Zoro était là.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit.

Doucement, il chuchota.

"Je ne sais pas. Je ne suis plus sûr. Je trouvais que c'était une bonne idée au départ, mais maintenant… Peut-être que je n'aurais pas dû..."

Une larme coula sur la joue d'Usopp alors qu'il fixait son travail, la gorge serrée.

Zoro posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule du tireur d'élite et vit malgré lui ce qui était sur ses papiers.

Il comprenait mieux ce qui tiraillait son compagnon.

* * *

Noël finit par arriver, vidant le château de la majorité de ses élèves. Avec le monstre qui rodait, de nombreux élèves avaient préféré rentrer chez eux. Robin et Franky étaient les seuls enfants de moldus à être restés.

Cette année-là, Noël arriva deux jours après le départ des vacances. Une fois encore, tous les pirates restants avaient décidé de dormir dans le dortoir des Gryffondors, empruntant les lits de Seamus, Dean et Lee.

"Debout !" S'écria Luffy, levé à l'aube, dans l'attente du buffet qui devait l'accueillir.

"Tu ne peux pas rester calme deux minutes ?" Grogna Sanji, chevauché par son capitaine.

"Il y a plein de cadeaux en bas !"

"C'est normal Harry, c'est Noël."

"Dépêchez-vous !"

Sanji finit par jeter son capitaine par terre et par se lever puis enfila ses chaussons. Luffy, plus rapide que l'éclair, sauta sur ses pieds et partit réveiller Zoro qui dormait sur la fenêtre. Merry avait disparu, probablement à la recherche des filles qui dormaient en face. Franky était aux abonnés absents, mais Sanji était sûr qu'il était déjà levé, et n'allait pas tarder à montrer sa tête dans l'embrasure de la porte pour récupérer Luffy et descendre ouvrir ses cadeaux.

D'ailleurs, c'est ce qui arriva.

"Harry bro !" S'écria une voix dans le couloir. "Tu es SUPER réveillé je vois ! C'est le grand moment ! Tu viens ouvrir tes cadeaux ?"

"Faites moins de bruits !" Grogna une voix au fond de la pièce.

Ron Weasley comptait bien profiter de ses vacances pour faire des grasses matinées. C'était la principale raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas accompagné ses parents voir Bill en Égypte. Mais bien sûr, il fallait qu'Harry fasse un raffut insupportable dès les premières lueurs du jour.

"Il a raison." Avoua Sanji en attrapant son capitaine par le col. "Allons voir tes cadeaux."

Luffy fit une petite moue en abandonnant l'idée de réveiller Zoro et fonça vers la salle commune de Gryffondor où se trouvaient déjà les filles, les animaux et les jumeaux Weasley qui faisaient la distribution.

"Et celui-là…" Souleva Fred en regardant l'étiquette du unième cadeau violet au pied de leur sapin. "...est pour…. Percy ! Même les Préfets ont des cadeaux !"

"Qui veut parier sur le contenu ?!" Sautillait George en secouant un cadeau similaire.

"Un hamster." Proposa Fred. "Je suis sûr que c'est un hamster !"

"Et c'était…" Posa mystérieusement George en ouvrant son propre cadeau. "Un pull ! Comme les dix années précédentes."

"Je n'y aurais jamais songé." Déclara Fred en regardant son frère enfiler son cadeau.

"Un jour…" Espéra la tête de George en émergeant du pull. "Un jour, le Père Noël lira la lettre que je lui ai écrite ! Un jour !"

"C'est beau l'espoir." Critiqua Nami, affalée sur un fauteuil et sur Robin.

"Hermione, Ginny !" S'écria Sanji en sautant à leurs pieds. "Vous êtes toutes en beauté ! Laissez-moi aller vous chercher à boire !"

Plus vite que la lumière, Sanji disparut de la pièce.

"Hey, nous aussi on veut à boire !" S'écria Fred en ouvrant son cadeau.

Geroge en attrapa un autre par terre.

"Dean et Seamus ont raison, il y a un de ces favoritismes ici ! Harry ! C'est pour toi !"

Luffy accourut et renifla son cadeau avant de l'ouvrir avec avidité. Il contenait un gros gâteau qu'avait préparé Molly Weasley à l'attention du pauvre orphelin qui s'entendait si bien avec ses enfants.

Luffy parvint à l'avaler en une bouchée. Puis il s'attaqua à son deuxième cadeau qui venait encore de Molly : un magnifique pull à sa taille que Luffy enfila avant d'ouvrir ses cadeaux suivants. Il reçut une balle en mousse de la part de Chopper pour jouer avec ses amis animaux, une trottinette de la part de Franky, une boîte de caramels de la part d'Hagrid, des friandises de la part de Rose Zabini et de Zoro qui lui avait donné sa part, un bonnet de la part des jumeaux Weasley, de grosses chaussettes de la part de Nami, une nouvelle chanson de la part de Brook à écouter avant de dormir, un bout de bois de la part de Dean avec un petit mot ' _Je suis sûr que tu lui trouveras une utilité_ ', un petit oreiller de la part de Seamus pour dormir plus confortablement en classe, des cookies de la part de Sanji à l'effigie de tous les membres de l'équipage (à peu près) et de leurs amis de Poudlard et un livre de coloriage de la part de Robin avec une boîte de feutres ' _Pour les longues heures de cours_ '.

"Tu as encore été gâté cette année Harry." Remarqua Fred en essayant les lunettes à miroir que son père lui avait offert. Un objet moldu tout à fait fascinant.

"Et tu n'as pas fini." Ajouta George en s'emparant d'une petite pile de dossiers verts. "Il y en a un pour presque tout le monde sauf nous !"

Il fit une petite moue triste en les distribuant à Luffy, Nami, Robin, Franky, Zoro et Sanji qui était de retour.

Chacune d'entre elles était surmontée d'un petit mot ' _À ouvrir une fois seul'_.

"On essaye de vous tuer ?" S'inquiéta Fred en lisant le petit papier par-dessus l'épaule de sa sœur. "C'est probablement une bombe qui va exploser dès que vous l'ouvrirez !"

"Ça vient de Neville." Reconnu Nami grâce à l'écriture. "Je doute qu'il essaye de nous tuer."

"D'accord, mais si vous disparaissez, avec Fred, on saura qui accuser !"

"On ira aussi réclamer notre part ! Nous aussi on veut des dossiers en cadeau…"

"Vous ne sauriez pas quoi mettre dedans." Grommela Ron en descendant les escaliers pour aller chercher ses cadeaux.

Luffy s'apprêta à ouvrir sa pochette, comme il avait fait pour les autres cadeaux, mais un pied s'écrasa sur sa tête avant qu'il ne finisse la manipulation.

"Un jour, il faudra que je t'apprenne à lire." Soupira Sanji en traînant son capitaine par le col pour le ramener dans leur chambre maintenant vide.

Les filles en firent autant, montant dans l'aile féminine pour squatter des chambres désertées.

* * *

Luffy fut propulsé de force dans sa chambre, suivi de Sanji, Zoro puis Franky qui ferma la porte derrière eux.

Leur définition de 'seul' avait quelque peu évolué avec le temps.

Maintenant tranquille, chacun des pirates ouvrit son dossier à sa façon, laissant la pochette plus ou moins réutilisable après coup.

Luffy devait encore apprendre la différence entre une pochette et du papier cadeau.

La pochette déchiquetée, Luffy tira sur les feuilles de papier qu'elle contenait et put admirer un dessin de son frère Ace, souriant, avec la tenue qu'il portait à Alabasta.

L'image le choqua tellement qu'il la fixa plus d'une demi-minute avant d'enfin tourner la tête vers les autres dessins. Le suivant représentait Sabo, debout, avec les vêtements qu'il portait à Dressrosa quand Luffy l'avait retrouvé. Il y avait aussi Garp sur une autre feuille, ainsi que Coby, Bon Clay, Makino et les bandits de Mont Corvo.

Luffy était déjà en larme, serrant fort contre lui les dessins de ses frères. Ils lui manquaient tellement.

Puis un énorme bruit sourd retentit.

Franky, dos contre la porte, s'était laissé tomber au sol, pleurant comme une fontaine en serrant les dessins de son premier père adoptif, Tom, d'Iceberg, Yokozuna, Kokoro, Chimney, Gonbe et toute la Franky Family qui était restée à Water Seven.

Personne ne commenta. Franky avait toujours été un grand sensible.

Sanji, quant à lui, essayait de résister aux larmes en regardant l'espèce de photo de famille du Baratie. Usopp lui avait aussi donné un brouillon de dessin représentant les Vinsmoke, déclarant qu'il ignorait si Sanji voulait les voir. Mais Sanji était trop touché par la vue de son ancienne famille de cuisiniers pour s'en préoccuper.

Quant à Zoro, il restait de marbre en regardant le dessin de leur équipage un jour de repos. Il avait aussi un dessin représentant Dracule Mihawk sur son trône ambulant. Il se contenta de les fixer doucement avec nostalgie en ignorant la tristesse des autres pirates dans la salle.

* * *

"C'était donc cette surprise que Neville préparait tous les soirs." Remarqua Nami en s'asseyant sur le premier lit qu'elle rencontra.

Robin ferma la porte de la chambre et s'installa sur le lit qui lui faisait face, puis les deux jeunes femmes ouvrirent leurs pochettes.

Nami en tira un dessin de Belmer, Nojiko et Genzo au milieu d'un champ de mandarines.

Prit au dépourvu, le cœur de la rouquine s'arrêta un instant avant que des larmes ne s'écoule sur ses joues à la vue de sa première famille. Ils étaient tous tels qu'elle se les remémorait. Elle passa un temps infini à les examiner, comme pour vérifier qu'ils étaient similaires en tout point aux souvenirs qu'elle avait d'eux.

Et ils l'étaient. Usopp avait fait un travail incroyable.

Nami ne sut pas combien de temps elle avait regardé ce simple dessin, mais Robin finit par l'interrompre en posant une main son épaule.

"Le repas va bientôt être servi." Annonça-t-elle.

Nami leva les yeux vers elle et aperçut les dessins qu'elle tenait.

Nico Olvia était là, en tout point similaire à sa photo sur son avis de recherche. À côté d'elle se trouvait un géant roux, qui devait sûrement être Haguar D. Sauro. Usopp n'avait aucune idée du physique des savants qui l'avaient élevé et n'avait malheureusement pas pu les dessiner. Mais Robin était déjà suffisamment touchée.

"O-Oui, j'arrive." Assura Nami en baissant la tête sur sa photo de famille. Puis elle s'aperçut qu'elle possédait d'autres dessins. Elle déposa la photo de sa famille sur le côté, et tomba nez à nez avec Vivi et Kaloo, ce qui lui arracha un petit sourire. Puis elle tira un petit papier qui dépassait et aperçut un ' _bon pour un tatouage à la forme prédéfini'_ et reconnut la mandarine et le moulinet qu'elle avait arboré pendant toutes ses années de navigation.

Usopp s'était vraiment dépassé cette année.

Nami rangea ses dessins dans leur pochette et son bon dans sa poche arrière. Dès que le tir d'élite mettra un pied à Poudlard, elle se jettera sur lui pour l'utiliser. Son tatouage lui manquait.

"C'est bon, on peut y aller." Assura-t-elle à Robin en se levant pour aller déjeuner.

* * *

Ce soir-là, Chopper monta plus tôt dans sa chambre qu'il n'en avait l'habitude. Il avait raconté à sa famille qu'il était fatigué, mais la vérité était qu'il était rongé par la curiosité. Sous son lit l'attendait le cadeau d'Usopp qui avait été glissé discrètement dans sa valise avec un petit mot des plus étranges. Que manigançait-il ?

À peine arrivé, Chopper attrapa le dossier sous son lit et sauta sur son matelas, surexcité. Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Il en espérait tellement.

Avec délicatesse, il défit les élastiques qui maintenaient sa pochette fermée et l'ouvrit.

À l'intérieur, il trouva un dessin du docteur Kureha et de Dalton devant des cerisiers en fleur malgré la tempête de neige qui semblait régner. Chopper y trouva même, en fond, le drapeau du docteur Hiluluk voulant au vent.

C'était le plus beau cadeau qu'il n'ait jamais reçu.

* * *

"Vrrrrrou !"

Brook s'amusait à faire voler son petit frère dans les airs en le tenant par le bout des bras, quand sa mère l'interrompit.

"Allons, Skelett, il se fait tard. Tu veux bien aller coucher ton frère s'il te plaît ?"

Brook redescendit le petit garçon d'un an et le logea dans ses bras.

"Yohohoho, aucun souci ! Direction, ta chambre !"

Il attrapa d'une main le doudou de son jeune frère et monta les escaliers de leur maison jusqu'à la chambre de l'enfant logé dans ses bras.

"Dernier arrêt, tout le monde descend !"

Le petit garçon dans ses bras gloussa alors que Brook l'allongeait dans son lit. Il lui mit son doudou dans les bras et remonta ses couvertures.

"Et maintenant, dodo, petite fripouille!"

Le petit garçon gloussa encore en s'enroulant sous les couvertures et s'endormit presque immédiatement.

Sa mère devait avoir raison, Brook avait un petit peu trop joué avec son petit frère et l'avait complètement épuisé.

Il posa un léger bisou sur le front du petit garçon avant d'éteindre la lumière de sa chambre.

Puis il redescendit au rez-de-chaussée. Il aida ses parents à ranger la vaisselle sortie pour le dîner avant de les saluer et de monter se coucher dans sa propre chambre.

Il se jeta sur les couvertures et s'apprêta à dormir quand il se souvint brusquement qu'il lui restait un cadeau. Il sauta du lit et s'accroupit près de sa valise avant d'en jeter presque l'intégralité sur le sol, jusqu'à trouver la pochette qu'il cherchait. Assit sur le carrelage de sa chambre, il entreprit alors de l'ouvrir et découvrit avec un pincement au cœur les Rumbar pirates et Laboon.

Il ne lâcha pas son cadeau de la nuit.

* * *

 **J'espère que la partie où Luffy se fait maltraité par le Vif d'Or était compréhensible. J'ai eu quelque difficulté à la rédiger. Ais-je réussi à vous arracher une petite larme avec les cadeaux de Noël ? Non, pas encore ? Il va falloir que j'y aille plus fort alors pour vous faire pleurer ! *Lève une couteau au-dessus de la poitrine d'un des personnages principal* Je peux le faire ! Je peux le faire !**


	17. Le livre d'or

**Hey ! Salut tout le monde ! En promenant pour regarder mes reviews (un petit péché mignon que je m'autorise parfois), je me suis aperçue que certaines d'entre elles ne me disaient rien. Alors, j'ignore si c'est ma mémoire qui flanche (il m'est déjà arrivé de découvrir une fic géniale, de l'adorer, et de voir mon commentaire refusé parce que j'en avais déjà laissé un avant ! Sincèrement, des fois, ça m'inquiètes...) alors, si je n'ai jamais répondu à votre commentaire, sachez que je suis absolument touchée par ce que vous avez laissé, que je l'ai lu et sûrement relus à un moment ou à un autre, et que je suis vraiment heureuse que vous aillez pris le temps de m'écrire un petit quelque chose ! J'en profite pour remercier tous les anonymes qui passent ! Vous êtes tous adorables !**

 **Ps : pour Hebinekojin, merci d'avoir pointé mes erreurs d'orthographes. J'ai beau me relire des millions de fois, il y en a toujours pleins qui passent à la trappe et que je relocalise pourtant facilement en relisant mon histoire. Les 'si il' à la place de 's'il' est ma petite spécialité, mais normalement, mon correcteur s'en occupe. Apparement, il a dû rater quelques cas, alors je vais faire plus attention dorénavant. Merci ! Et l'idée de ta petite notice m'a bien amusée ! X)**

 ** _(PPs : pour le nom du chapitre précédent, je dois remercier Max se fait des films pour son excellente idée lorsqu'il critique Harry Potter 2.)_**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Les vacances de Noël passèrent en un éclair. Luffy faillit se noyer deux fois en jouant avec la Calamar Géant de Poudlard, tomba cinq fois du balai qu'il avait décidé de piloter sous la conduite supervisée de Zoro, trouva quatre falaises dans la forêt en courant et faillit se faire tabasser à mort trois fois par le Saul Cogneur du collège. Il avait voulu l'affronter les yeux bandés et une main liée dans le dos après tout. Il ne fallait pas abîmer l'arbre millénaire.

Des vacances calmes en somme.

La rentrée ramena avec elle les élèves et l'agitation habituelle du château. Et les cours reprirent, pour le plus grand désespoir des pirates.

Ce jour-là, les lionceaux avaient cours de Métamorphose.

"Allez Seamus, dépêche-toi !" Cria Dean à travers la porte des toilettes des garçons. Ils allaient finir par être en retard.

"J'arrive ! J'arrive !"

Seamus tira la chasse et émergea des toilettes pour foncer sur les lavabos se laver les mains avec du savon.

"On va devoir se mettre au premier rang !" Critiqua Dean. "Je voulais encore jouer à 'devine ce que je dessine dans ton dos' avec Harry ! J'ai eu une super idée ! Je vais lui faire deviner un dragon."

Seamus se sécha rapidement les mains et les deux garçons prirent la poudre d'escampette.

McGonagall n'aimait pas les retardataires.

Ils coururent dans les couloirs quand Seamus attrapa Dean.

"Passons par le jardin ! Ce sera plus rapide."

Dean acquiesça et les deux amis s'élancèrent dans l'herbe verte recouverte d'une fine couche de neige. Les deux sorciers tâchèrent tant bien que mal de garder leur équilibre sur le sol glissant, mais Seamus finit par perdre l'équilibre et s'écrasa par terre.

"Ça va ?!" S'écria Dean en accourant à ses côtés.

"Oui." Balbutia Seamus. "J'ai juste glissé sur ce truc."

Il attrapa un vieux cahier abandonné à la couverture noire et miteuse qui traînait pas terre.

"Quelqu'un a dû le faire tomber." Remarqua Dean en aidant son ami à se relever. "Prend-le, on le donnera au professeur."

Seamus acquiesça et les deux garçons reprirent leur course vers la salle de classe.

* * *

"Désolé pour le retard." S'excusèrent en cœur Dean et Seamus en rentrant dans la salle de classe.

Le professeur McGonagall les fusilla du regard puis indiqua deux places au premier rang.

"Dépêchez-vous de vous asseoir."

Les deux garçons hochèrent leurs têtes en rejoignant en silence les places qui leur avaient été attitrées, sans oublier cependant de saluer Harry au passage.

"Je crois qu'elle a eu pitié de tes bleus." Murmura Dean en sortant ses affaires. "Tu as eu une bonne idée de tomber en venant."

"Merci, j'en suis très fier." Répondit Seamus en ouvrant précipitamment le premier cahier qu'il attrapa pour prendre des notes.

Dean sourit et trempa sa plume dans l'encrier commun qu'il partageait, prêt à rattraper son retard, quand Seamus posa une main sur son bras.

"Dean. Mes notes. Elles ont disparu."

Dean tourna un œil sur les affaires de son ami.

"Tu t'es trompé de cahier."

"Non, je viens juste de prendre des notes et le cahier a absorbé l'encre."

Au même moment, des lettres se formèrent sur la page, avec la même encre que celle que Seamus avait utilisée.

 _Je ne connais pas très bien ce sortilège, mais je crois qu'il se trace plutôt comme ça._

Un dessin apparu en dessous de la phrase sous les yeux médusés des deux lionceaux.

"J'ai lu une BD comme ça une fois." Chuchota Dean. "C'était l'histoire d'un livre qui savait tout. À la fin, il a été détruit parce qu'il n'avait pas une once de sentiment et était prêt à tuer un bébé pour sa survie. Tout le long du livre, il donnait des conseils pour aider les villageois, mais ne révélait jamais les conséquences négatives."

L'écriture disparut alors.

Délicatement, Seamus ferma le livre et l'éloigna.

"On ferait mieux de ne pas y toucher."

Dean approuva et les deux garçons redirigèrent leur attention sur le cours.

Une bonne minute.

Puis ils s'ennuyèrent.

Et ce cahier qui les aguichait.

"Je vais quand même regarder si son propriétaire à écrit son nom dessus." Proposa Seamus, hautement soutenu par Dean.

"Oui, bonne idée."

Seamus rapprocha le cahier et le retourna, mais aucun nom n'était écrit sur la couverture.

"Essaye la première page." Conseilla Dean.

Seamus obéit et ouvrit le cahier. Sur la première page était effectivement écrit le nom de son propriétaire : T. E. Jedusor

Seamus le pointa et regarda le visage de son ami qui secoua sa tête.

Ce nom ne lui disait rien non plus. Ce n'était pas un élève de deuxième année.

"Le livre doit savoir…" Murmura Dean en fixant le cahier.

"Tu crois que ?"

Dean hocha sa tête.

"Essaye."

Seamus trempa sa plume dans l'encrier à leur table et traça soigneusement sa question.

 _Sais-tu en quelle année est Jedusor maintenant ?_

Le cahier absorba une nouvelle fois l'encre et resta blanc quelques secondes, avant que des caractères viennent à nouveau remplir la page.

 _Je suis une partie de Tom Jedusor. Et j'ai dû être diplômé depuis de longues années._

Seamus et Dean échangèrent des regards surpris.

Puis Seamus reprit sa plume.

 _Dans ce cas, sais-tu comment tu es arrivé dans le jardin de Poudlard ?_

La phrase disparue une nouvelle fois pour être remplacée par celle du cahier.

 _Je pense qu'on a essayé de se débarrasser de moi. Certaines personnes ne veulent pas que mes connaissances soient divulguées._

"Je t'avais dit !" Murmura Dean. "C'est exactement comme dans ma BD !"

"Tu crois qu'il faut qu'on s'en débarrasse ?" Répondit Seamus. "On pourrait le brûler."

"Non, j'ai une bien meilleure idée !"

"On le confit à Draco ? Il sait toujours quoi faire."

"Oh non, bien meilleure ! Tu vas voir, on va bien s'amuser !"

"Silence dans les rangs !" Rugit McGonagall.

* * *

Nami se promenait dans les couloirs, un petit parchemin à la main. Elle était à deux doigts de sauter de joie. Si tout allait bien, elle tenait entre ses mains la formule qui allait la rendre riche.

Elle allait pouvoir habiter dans un château rempli depuis la cave de bijoux en or.

Non, plus riche encore que cela.

Elle allait pouvoir réunir plus de richesses qu'elle n'en avait vu à Skypiea.

Elle avait tellement hâte !

Mais d'abord, reprendre la pierre philosophale de Luffy. À la place, elle avait un petit boulon qu'elle avait piqué à Franky qui satisferait sûrement l'élastique pour qu'il accepte de l'échanger.

Elle avait tellement hâte de transformer tout le métal du monde en or.

* * *

"Professeur." Appela Dean en regardant le professeur Lockhart à son bureau. "Il y a quelque chose que je n'ai pas très bien compris dans vos livres…"

"Mais bien sûr !" Accueillit directement le professeur. "Pose-moi toutes les questions que tu veux ! Je suis content que tu t'y intéresses. Tu as une œuvre en particulier qui te pose problème ?"

Dean jeta un rapide coup d'oeil sur le côté et vit que Seamus avait posé le mystérieux cahier dans la pile de paperasse de Lockhart sans que l'adulte ne s'en aperçoive. Ils pouvaient y aller.

"Oui, dans Vadrouilles avec les goules." Lut Dean en jetant un coup d'oeil sur les livres que son professeur avait étalé sur son bureau. "V-Vous savez, à la page 56…"

"C'est mon livre préféré !" S'exclama le professeur. "Tu parles sûrement du moment où j'ai attrapé une goule avec une passoire à thé !"

"Oui, c'est exactement ça !" Mentit Dean. "Voilà, on a fait un pari avec Seamus, et on se demandait quelle était la saveur du thé."

Seamus acquiesça pour soutenir son ami.

"Mais bien sûr les garçons ! Si vous aviez prêté plus attention au livre en le lisant, vous sauriez qu'il s'agissait d'un thé à la vanille !"

"Ah ! J'avais raison !" S'exclama Seamus. "Dean croyait que c'était du thé à l'orange. J'aimerais bien savoir d'où tu sortais ça."

"Il devait confondre avec ma saveur favorite." Sourit Lockhart.

"C'est sûrement ça !" Assura Dean. "Maintenant qu'on sait que Seamus avait raison, on va devoir y aller, les autres doivent nous attendre."

"Au revoir professeur !"

"Au revoir les garçons, et n'oubliez pas de réviser mes livres !"

Les lionceaux s'échappèrent de la salle puis se serrèrent les mains.

"Bien joué." Sourit Dean.

"Joli mensonge." Répliqua Seamus.

"Et tu n'oublies pas…"

"Pas un mot à Harry. Sinon il va le raconter à tout le monde et ça gâchera la surprise."

"J'espère qu'il va demander au cahier comment faire une pommade antiride !"

"Et que cette pommade lui donnera pleins de furoncles !"

"Il n'osera plus se montrer et on n'aura plus cours !"

* * *

Au même moment, un élève fou furieux vida l'intégralité de son sac sur son lit.

"Mais où est-il ?! Où est passé ce foutu cahier ?!"

* * *

"Dean, Seamus, vous êtes en retard !" Remarqua Fred en se poussant pour laisser de la place sur leur banc au deux garçons.

"Qu'est-ce que vous maniganciez ?" Continua George avec un regard soupçonneux.

"Nous ?" S'assura Seamus. "Rien voyons. Ça me fait penser, on a une heure de libre cette après-midi, Harry, ça te dit de faire une course ? Toi en trottinette et nous en balais."

"Il est défavorisé, le pauvre." Commenta Lee.

Dean le regarda de travers puis se pencha vers l'oreille de Seamus.

"Je propose qu'on garde pour nous nos six défaites consécutives."

"Je suis sûr que cette trottinette est ensorcelée…" Chuchota Seamus.

Luffy essaya de dire quelque chose, mais sa bouche pleine l'empêchait d'articuler correctement.

"Avale puis parle." Conseilla Sanji.

Luffy obéit. Il avala le contenu de sa bouche et s'écria.

"Neville a dit qu'il viendrait aussi ! Il faudrait en parler à Terry !"

"Excellente idée !" Sourit Dean en se levant. Puis il murmura dans sa barbe. "Comme ça, on ne sera pas les seuls à se ridiculiser."

* * *

Lockhart tendit sa main pour attraper une des nombreuses lettres d'admiratrices qui recouvrait son bureau quand il tomba sur un cahier.

Surpris, il regarda de plus près l'étrangeté.

Il s'agissait d'un vieux cahier noir à la couverture miteuse. Mais qui avait bien pu lui offrir ça ? Sûrement une admiratrice qui voulait qu'il le signe. Lockhart n'aurait pas été étonné.

Il ouvrit le livre à la première page et fit un rapide autographe.

 _'Avec amitié à T. E. Jedusor, Gilderoy Lockhart._ '

Ce cahier allait être difficile à renvoyer, remarqua Lockhart. Hormis le nom de sa propriétaire sur la première page, Lockhart ne disposait d'aucun indice sur sa provenance.

Puis, au moment de refermer le cahier, Lockhart remarqua avec horreur que sa signature avait été aspirée par le papier.

Avec le nombre de signatures qu'il devait faire par jour, si en plus les feuilles s'amusaient à les effacer, Lockhart n'allait pas s'en sortir.

Énervé, il allait signer à nouveau le cahier quand des caractères se tracèrent.

 _Bonjour Gilderoy Lockhart. Puis-je prendre un peu de ton temps ?_

Lockhart resta un instant surpris. Même en tant que magicien, il n'avait pas l'habitude d'échanger avec un cahier.

Heureusement, il adorait discuter.

 _Je suis quelqu'un d'assez occupé, mais je dois pouvoir t'aider. Que veux-tu ? Veux-tu que je te raconte un de mes exploits ?_

* * *

"Poussez-vous !" Hurla une voix dans les couloirs.

Les élèves de Poudlard, étonnés, mais, malgré eux, habitués, se collèrent aux murs, laissant Usopp à vélo, Luffy à trottinette et Antidote dans un véhicule inventé par Franky les frôler dans les couloirs dans une énième course non approuvée par le corps enseignant.

Ni par Percy.

"ARRÊTEZ-VOUS TOUT DE SUITE !"

Qui allait devenir sportif.

Courant derrière les deuxièmes années, Percy essayait de les arrêter, suivi par ses frères jumeaux.

"Percy ! Ce n'est pas leur faute ! Ils n'ont pas le droit de faire leurs courses dans la forêt !"

"JE M'EN FICHE ! ILS N'ONT PAS À LES FAIRE !"

"Mais ces pauvres enfants ont besoin d'exercice !"

"JE VAIS LEUR EN DONNER DES EXERCICES ! ET POUR COMMENCER, MOINS VINGT POINTS À GRYFFONDOR ET POUFSOUFFLE !"

"Moins vingt points ?" Nota Fred dans un petit carnet.

"Pour Poufsouffle et Gryffondor." Répéta George.

"Je mets 'P' et 'G'."

"Je suis fatigué ! Viens, on laisse Percy courir tout seul."

"Il court dans les couloirs, on devrait le dénoncer !" Murmura Fred.

"Il va nous faire perdre des points…"

* * *

Nami s'assit comme une fleur à côté d'Usopp, à la table Poufsouffle.

"Tu as l'air super contente." Remarqua le tireur d'élite.

"Moi ?" S'assura Nami, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. "Pourquoi ça ?"

"Je ne sais pas… Qu'as-tu prévu ? Je te préviens tout de suite, si tu me kidnappes, ma grand-mère ne payera jamais ma rançon."

Nami frappa violemment Usopp dans son dos de manière amical.

"Mais non, je ne ferais jamais ça !" Puis elle laissa un petit silence. "Même pour dix Noises ?"

"C'est tout ce que je vaux à tes yeux ?! Et non ! Même pas pour une Noise."

"Zut."

Usopp soupira face au déplaisir visible de la rousse.

"Bon, et qu'est-ce qui te rend si heureuse alors ?"

Nami arrêta de se balancer sur sa chaise, jeta un regard aux alentours avant de se pencher vers l'oreille d'Usopp.

"Je crois que j'ai enfin mis la main sur la recette pour transformer les métaux en or."

"Comment as-tu fait aussi vite ?!"

"J'ai des sources~."

Nami essaya d'arborer une expression mystérieuse, mais Usopp voyait clair à travers son jeu.

"Robin."

Nami, brisée dans son délire, détourna la tête.

"Mes sources secrètes…"

Usopp roula des yeux. Si facile à deviner. Mais, en attendant, il avait un autre problème. Il n'avait pas encore avoué à la navigatrice que Luffy avait accidentellement détruit la pierre.

Mais avait-elle besoin de le savoir maintenant ?

"Et donc ?" S'intéressa Usopp. "Tu penses qu'il te faudrait combien de temps pour la faire ?"

Nami releva immédiatement la tête.

"Si tout se passe bien, je devrais pouvoir réunir tous les ingrédients d'ici un an. Mis à part la pierre, les composants sont assez communs."

Un an ? Usopp avait donc un an de répit avant que la rouquine ne s'intéresse à la pierre. D'ici là, il trouverait probablement un moyen de la calmer quand elle apprendrait la vérité... Ce serait dommage qu'elle assassine Luffy par cupidité.

"Et sinon," détourna Usopp, "tu as fait le devoir d'histoire ?"

* * *

Dean et Seamus étaient surexcités. Faute de choix, Draco leur avait demandé de garder Harry jusqu'à ce que Neville finisse sa punition et vienne le récupérer.

Les deux enfants s'étaient illuminés de joie. C'était de grandes responsabilités que leur confiait Draco, et ils voulaient s'en estimer dignes. Ils avaient la chance de pouvoir prouver leur valeur.

Ils avaient donc décidé, dans un commun accord, de demander à Harry ce qu'il voulait faire.

Luffy prit le temps de la réflexion avant de répondre avec excitation.

"Jouer avec Seafood !" Proclama Luffy avant de partir vers le lac de Poudlard. Du moins, là où il pensait que le lac se trouvait.

"Seafood ?" Répéta Seamus en sentant Antidote grimper le long de sa jambe, habitué au petit serpent de compagnie d'Harry.

"C'est le calmar géant, je crois." Traduisit Dean en forçant son ami à suivre l'élastique. Il ne fallait pas le perdre, Draco ne leur ferait plus jamais confiance !

Les deux sorciers pressèrent le pas et parvinrent à rattraper Luffy qui finit par trouver le lac de Poudlard.

À cette époque de l'année, le lac était encore gelé, mais Luffy se précipita dessus, dérapa sur la glace et cogna trois coups. Immédiatement après, un gigantesque tentacule brisa la pellicule de glace et se mit à chatouiller le chapeau de paille.

"Shishishi, salut Seafood ! Moi aussi je suis content de te voir !"

Dean et Seamus s'approchèrent lentement avant de tendre une main à Luffy pour l'aider à se relever.

"Tu vas attraper froid à te rouler sur la glace." Prévint Dean.

Mais l'élastique s'en fichait.

Juste avant qu'il ne lâche la main de Seamus, Antidote glissa sur leur bras pour changer de propriétaire et s'enroula autour du cou de Luffy où il sembla s'endormir.

Dean mit ses poings sur ses hanches.

"Bon, avec nous quatre, tu as assez de compagnons de jeu ou on doit aussi appeler Merry ?"

Luffy s'illumina à cette idée. Puis il recula d'un pas, glissa accidentellement et tomba sur une parcelle de glace plus faible que les autres. Celle-ci se fissura sous l'impact de sa chute avant de se briser, laissant Luffy couler à pic dans le lac.

Ni Seamus ni Dean ne parvinrent à retenir leur cri d'effroi devant l'horrible spectacle.

"HARRY !"

Ils accoururent immédiatement devant le trou béant de la glace, Seamus pleurant devant la noirceur de l'eau.

"On l'a perdu ! Si vite ! Plus jamais Draco nous laissera sa garde."

"Reprends-toi Seam' ! On a encore de l'espoir !" Se redressa Dean en fixant la glace autour d'eux. "Peut-être qu'Harry va nager vers la surface ! Il faut trouver où il est pour le décoincer !"

"D'un autre côté, s'il est mort, ce n'est pas grave si Draco ne nous laisse plus sa garde. Tu crois qu'on va être inculpés de meurtre ?"

"Seam', il a survécu à tu-sais-qui, il ne va quand même pas mourir noyé dans l'eau du lac de Poudlard !"

"Je pensais plutôt qu'il allait mourir d'hypothermie." Avoua Seamus en se mettant en route, cherchant si un chapeau de paille allait apparaître sous un autre morceau de glace.

"Et fais attention où tu marches !" Ajouta Dean. "Je ne pourrais pas accuser le vampire de vous avoir tué tous les deux. Ils vont penser que je suis l'héritier et que j'ai éliminé un ennemi et un témoin gênant."

"Je suis l'ennemi ou le témoin ?"

"Seam', réfléchis un peu."

"L'ennemi. Après tout, je suis bien plus redoutable qu'Harry. _Moi_ , je ne confonds pas ma baguette avec une brindille que j'ai ramassée la veille."

Brisant la conversation des deux amis qui inspectaient la glace, le calmar géant de Poudlard brisa un autre morceau de glace avec un tentacule, dévoilant Luffy, mi-conscient, dans l'un d'eux.

Le chapeau de paille fut délicatement posé à terre où il toussa à profusion.

"Harry !" Accoururent ses deux amis en venant s'accroupir à ses côtés.

"Et Antidote." Ajouta Seamus en fixant le serpent qui s'agitait autour du coup de l'élastique.

"Vite !" S'exclama Dean. "Il faut le réchauffer avant qu'il ne meure de froid !"

Seamus attrapa un bras de l'élastique et le posa autour de son cou, prêt à soulever leur petit glaçon, mais le bras de Luffy s'étirait alors que son corps principal restait assis sur la glace.

Dean hurla d'horreur.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?!"

"Ce n'est pas moi !" Assura Seamus en remettant le bras en place. "Regarde, comme si de rien n'était !"

"Tu te fiches de moi ?! Je l'ai vu s'étendre !"

"Voyons, Dean. C'est absolument impossible."

"Il faut qu'on le répare avant que Draco s'en aperçoive ! Ou on ne retrouvera jamais plus nos têtes !"

Changeant de stratégie, Seamus attrapa Luffy en dessous des épaules et le leva sur ses pieds, le chapeau de paille tremblant de froid.

"Allez, tiens le coup Harry ! Tu ne voudrais pas avoir chauffé les bancs de Poudlard pendant deux ans pour rien ! Tu as appris plein de trucs inutiles, tu ne vas pas mourir avant de les avoir utilisés !"

"Mais c'est une excellente idée Seam' !" S'exclama Dean. "On a appris comment réchauffer des gens !"

"En les amenant devant le feu de notre dortoir ?"

Dean roula des yeux en empoignant sa baguette et lança quelques sorts sur Luffy. Il obtient juste un éternuement de la part de l'élastique avant d'abandonner. Il rangea ensuite sa baguette dans une poche et aida Seamus à soulever Luffy pour le traîner dans leur dortoir.

Une fois arrivés, ils assirent Luffy dans la salle de bain et l'aspergèrent d'eau chaude. Une fois fait, ils l'enveloppèrent dans une serviette puis dans une couverture et le postèrent devant les flammes crépitantes de leur dortoir.

"Avec ça, aucune chance qu'il tombe malade !" Sourit fièrement Seamus. "Si on ne révèle rien à Draco, l'affaire sera close !"

Dean, assit derrière Luffy qui s'était endormi, s'échinait à lui sécher les cheveux.

"En tout cas, je ne te confierais jamais mes enfants."

"Hey ! Tu es aussi responsable que moi dans cette histoire ! Et puis, c'était un accident. Aïe ! Antidote, ne te colle pas à moi, tu es gelé !"

"Il ne te comprend pas."

"Il comprend Harry. Il peut comprendre n'importe qui du coup, non ?"

"Harry est un Fourchelang, tu n'as pas entendu les autres en parler ? C'est une capacité spéciale que seuls quelques sorciers possèdent."

Seamus s'assit sur un canapé qui faisait face à ses deux amis.

"Mais comment Harry peut être aussi bon et nul à la fois ? Il a défait un des plus puissants sorciers du temps de nos parents, parle Fourchelang, mais il ne parvint pas à lancer le plus simple des sorts !"

"Harry est _extrême_. Soit il est extrêmement bon, soit il est extrêmement nul." Répondit Dean en secouant les cheveux de Luffy. "Donc je suis sûr qu'il va survivre à son choc de températures extrêmes !"

"Tu comptes le laisser avec les cheveux en pétard ? Draco va soupçonner quelque chose."

"Je ne vais pas lui passer un coup de peigne non plus ! Ce serait bizarre."

"Je suis sûr qu'on peut trouver un terrain d'entente."

*BOUM*

Coupant la discussion des deux sorciers, Ron rentra dans la salle commune Gryffondor. Il fit un pas en arrière en apercevant ses compagnons de chambre avant de reprendre son courage et de traverser la pièce sous les yeux inquisiteurs de Dean et Seamus.

Il monta l'escalier qui menait à leur chambre et disparut sans un mot.

Dean et Seamus gardèrent le silence un instant en regardant là où avait disparu leur camarade.

"Son humeur est de pire en pire." Finit par commenter Seamus en s'installant plus confortablement dans son fauteuil.

"Oui, qui aurait cru cela possible ?" Continua Dean en baissant ses mains contenant une serviette pour attraper Antidote et le sécher.

"En plus, son teint pâlit, tu crois qu'il se transforme en méchant ?"

"Je croyais qu'il se mettait du fond de teint pour cacher ses taches de rousseur."

"Si c'est le cas, il devrait changer de fournisseur ! Et tu as remarqué ? Il a caché ses mains dans ses manches quand il nous a vus. Tu crois qu'il a des choses à se reprocher ?"

"Il ne faut pas oublier que c'est le frère de Fred et George ! Il a peut-être fini par faire une blague à quelqu'un."

"Pour avoir un peu d'attention ? Oui, ce serait bien possible. Pitié que ce soit Rogue ou Lockhart !"

Dean reposa Antidote au sol, le laissant glisser vers les flammes avant de se relever.

"Bon, je crois qu'il est temps de faire notre devoir."

Seamus suivit le mouvement en se levant.

"Oui, tu as raison. Il est temps de donner de l'attention à Ron."

Dean chiffonna les cheveux de Luffy.

"On va s'occuper du dernier de la fratrie, surtout, ne bouge pas !"

Seamus, quant à lui, leva un doigt devant Antidote.

"Garde bien Harry. S'il se réveille, appelle-nous !"

Le serpent siffla quelque chose que Seamus prit pour une approbation, et les deux garçons partirent rejoindre leur chambre.

Arrivé devant leur porte, Seamus toqua brièvement avant d'entrer, entraînant un grognement de Ron. Le rouquin voulait rester seul.

"Allons, Ron !" S'exclama Seamus en s'asseyant sur le lit du rouquin avec Dean. "On sait que les derniers jours n'ont pas toujours été faciles, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour nous éviter autant !"

"Et regarde-toi, tu es tout pâle ! Tu manges assez ? Tu dors assez ?"

"Tu as pris froid ? Dis-le et on fermera la fenêtre !" Assura Dean en se levant pour réceptionner Merry qui venait d'entrer. "Ton maître est en bas." Lui chuchota Dean en la sortant de la chambre avant de se réinstaller sur le lit de Ron.

"On peut peut-être faire quelque chose pour toi ?" Proposa Seamus, assis en tailleur.

"Oui !" Rugit Ron. "Vous pouvez me laisser tranquille !"

Dean et Seamus échangèrent un regard.

"On a une bien meilleure idée !" Lança Seamus. "Et si on faisait une farce ensemble ? À qui tu veux !"

"Je veux juste être tout seul !" Se borna Ron.

Dean et Seamus s'attristèrent. Ron était vraiment en train de sombrer dans son coin, tout seul. Assez étrange, sachant qu'il était celui qui avait le plus de frères et sœurs dans l'école.

"Ron." Continua Dean avec une voix posée et triste. "Tes frères s'inquiètent ! Et nous aussi ! Tu ne traînes même plus avec Neville ! Ni avec qui que ce soit d'autre !"

"Je ne veux pas entendre parler de ce traître !" S'exclama Ron avec les joues en feu. "Ni de mes frères, ni de personne !"

"Allons." Reprit Seamus. "Peut-être que l'idée de George de te soupçonner d'être le vampire qui hante Poudlard n'était pas une superbe idée, mais il l'a juste fait pour attirer ton attention et t'indiquer qu'il s'inquiétait pour ta pâleur."

"Et puis, il ne se dérange pas avec Fred pour faire passe Harry pour l'héritier, alors ça faisait un peu de vous deux les deux terreurs de Poudlard. Ce qui était un compliment venant d'eux."

"LAISSEZ-MOI TRANQUILLE !" Hurla Ron en s'enveloppant dans sa couverture pour bouder.

Dean et Seamus le regardèrent un instant.

Fallait-il rester pour lui tenir compagnie ou partir avant d'aggraver la situation ?

Un bruit dans la salle commune attrapa leur attention, et les deux sorciers sortirent en trombe de la chambre pour accourir auprès de Luffy.

"Harry !"

Mais tout allait bien dans la salle commune. Merry avait apparemment renversé des morceaux de bois entassés pour le feu.

"Ne nous fais pas des peurs comme ça !" S'écria Seamus en soupirant, levant un bras pour que Merry vienne s'y percher.

Dean s'attela à ramasser ses dégâts quand ils entendirent le ventre de Luffy grogner. L'élastique se mit alors à papillonner des yeux.

"Ce n'est pas du tout l'heure." Remarqua Dean en reposant la dernière bûche sur le tas.

"Du dîner, non." Remarqua Seamus. "Mais c'est bien l'heure du goûter. Draco lui fait un encas d'habitude, non ?"

Dean lâcha un soupir.

Harry était insupportable.

"D'accord. Direction les cuisines !" S'exclama-t-il à contrecœur.

Il ne fallut pas en dire plus. Luffy sauta sur ses pieds et s'apprêta à disparaître dans le couloir quand Merry l'attrapa par le tee-shirt.

"On y va _ensemble_." Précisa Dean pendant que Seamus remerciait la chouette.

* * *

Dean et Seamus se laissaient guider par Luffy qui n'avait pas son pareil pour trouver la cuisine, quand l'élastique dévia de son chemin.

"Un raccourci ?" S'étonna Seamus.

Mais non. Luffy suivait son odorat pour trouver la cuisine, et son odorat avait trouvé une odeur des plus étranges. Du sang frais. Ce qui ne voulait dire qu'une chose...

Quelqu'un voulait se faire un petit buffet, dans son coin, sans inviter Luffy !

Il en était hors de question.

Luffy dévia donc ses pas vers l'odeur en question, jusqu'à arriver dans un couloir moins fréquenté où se trouvaient des cadavres de poulets.

Quelle étrange idée qu'avait eue le cuisinier de les abandonner là. Était-ce un cadeau pour Luffy ?

"Harry !" L'attrapa Dean avant qu'il n'ait pu s'approcher des dépouilles. "N'y touche pas."

"Pourquoi ?"

Dean fit un signe de tête vers le mur face à eux.

Un message y avait été écrit en lettre de sang.

' _Les prochains seront les Gryffondors'_

"Quelle andouille, il a oublié de mettre un point." Nota Seamus en portant sa main à son nez. "En plus, il aurait pu penser à l'odeur !"

"Quel gaspillage de nourriture." Ajouta Dean en regardant Luffy baver sur les poulets. "Quand on disait 'goûter', je ne pensais pas à ça Harry. Plutôt de la nourriture dont on connaîtrait la provenance."

"Ils sont peut-être empoisonnés." Renchérit Seamus pour calmer l'élastique. "Ce serait un excellent moyen de te tuer."

"Dis donc, deux morts évitées, on est vraiment les baby-sitters de l'année ! Draco supporte ça tous les jours ?"

"On devrait peut-être partir." Finit par suggérer Seamus. "Si le vampire revient finir de boire ses poulets et qu'il tombe sur nous, il pourrait préférer un dîner plus frais et nous manger."

"Non." Déclara calmement Luffy, surprenant ses deux gardiens. "Ce n'est pas le vampire qui a fait ça."

Seamus pencha sa tête sur le côté.

"Pourquoi ?"

"Il n'aurait jamais écrit avec son repas !"

Ce serait comme si Zoro écrivait avec du saké plutôt que de le boire. Absolument impossible, personne ne ferait ça.

Dean et Seamus restèrent bouche bée devant la réflexion de l'élastique. C'était tellement ingénieux !

"Vous là ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?!" Les coupa une voix.

Le concierge était dans la place.

"Vous devriez être en classe ! Je vais de ce pas—«

Le concierge se tut en apercevant le message écrit avec du sang encore un peu frais.

"V-V-VOUS !" S'écria-t-il alors en attrapant les oreilles de Dean et Seamus. "C'ÉTAIT VOUS DEPUIS LE DÉBUT !"

Les deux garçons ne purent que hurler de douleur en clamant leur innocence.

"Harry Potter." Continua le concierge en fusillant du regard le petit chapeau de paille. "Combien de rats as-tu à tes bottes pour t'aider à faire tes sales besognes ?"

Luffy, qui s'était accroupi près d'un poulet pour examiner sa blessure, releva la tête. Pourquoi cet homme était-il en colère contre lui ? Et en plus, il faisait du mal à ses amis. Luffy n'aimait pas du tout ça.

Il fronça les sourcils en se relevant et s'apprêta à hurler sur l'inopportun quand une voix plus forte le coupa dans son élan.

"Argus ! Relâchez immédiatement ces enfants."

Derrière Rusard, le professeur Dumbledore apparu, sa robe s'agitant à la vitesse de ses pas.

"Mais, professeur—" Tenta de se défendre le concierge, réduit au silence par le directeur.

"Relâchez-les."

Grognant et énervé, il relâcha les oreilles rougies de Dean et Seamus.

"Ce n'est pas nous." Murmura Seamus en se frottant son membre douloureux.

"Je sais les enfants." Calma Dumbledore en faisant signe à Harry de s'éloigner des poulets. Mais Luffy ne bougeait pas. Il envoyait un regard menaçant à Rusard. Sanji lui avait interdit de se battre, mais cet homme méritait une correction pour le traitement qu'il donnait à ses amis. Heureusement, avant que l'élastique n'ait eu le temps de prendre une décision et, fort probablement, de sauter au cou de Rusard pour lui apprendre à maltraiter ses amis, Dean et Seamus l'attrapèrent par les poignets et le tirèrent derrière eux en protection.

"Dans ce cas..." Commença Dean avec trouble.

"...on ne va pas s'imposer plus." Continua Seamus, prêt pour une retraite stratégique.

Rusard réagit au quart de tour.

"Vous n'allez pas les laisser partir ?!"

"Du calme, du calme." Réclama Dumbledore en observant les deux camps qui le prenaient pour arbitre.

Mais Rusard continua sur sa lancée.

"Tout les dénonce pour coupable ! Et Potter est trop souvent au bon endroit pour être innocent !"

Dean et Seamus se mirent en défensive devant leur ami.

"Harry n'y est pour rien !" Clama Dean. "Il ne peut même pas écrire son nom sans faute d'orthographe, comment voulez-vous qu'il écrive une phrase aussi longue ?!"

"Et il n'aurait jamais gaspillé de la nourriture comme ça !" Ajouta Seamus.

"Allons, allons." Commença à désespérer Dumbledore, pour être parfaitement ignoré.

"Vous avez très bien pu l'écrire, vous !" Continua à accuser Rusard. "À moins que Potter ne soit plus compétent qu'il ne le laisse paraître !"

"Au point de risquer le redoublement ?" S'étonna Seamus. "Personne ne ferait ça ! Il n'a rien à y gagner !"

"Si, pour mieux s'innocenter !" Hurla Rusard.

"S'IL VOUS PLAÎT !" Conjura Dumbledore, incapable de faire cesser la dispute devant lui.

Son ton parvint finalement à faire taire les deux partis qui ne cessèrent pas pour autant de se foudroyer du regard.

Enfin du silence, Albus n'en pouvait plus.

"Argus, il va falloir nettoyer ça avant qu'un quelconque élève ne passe par ici. Quant à vous," il se tourna vers les trois deuxièmes années, "n'ébruitez pas cette histoire."

Dean et Seamus acquiescèrent, désireux de se retirer avant que le Directeur ne change d'avis sur leur cas.

C'est alors qu'un autre cri se fit entendre dans le couloir.

"HARRY !"

Usopp, qui avait terminé sa punition, était à la recherche de son capitaine. La piste des tableaux l'avait guidé vers le dortoir Gryffondor au début, mais la Grosse Dame l'avait gentiment avertie que son ami était sorti. D'après le message qui lui avait été laissé, les trois gryffondors étaient allés se chercher un petit encas. Comme Usopp les avait loupés de peu apparemment, il espérait les retracer sur le chemin.

"HARRY !"

"JE SUIS LÀ !" Répondit une voix dans un couloir adjacent. Usopp stoppa sa route, étonné, et suivit la direction de la voix.

Il trouva Luffy, tout heureux, qui agitait son bras, devant Dean et Seamus, légèrement coupable avec des sourires crispés, qui tentaient de le faire taire. À côté se trouvait le concierge de l'école et le directeur, mais surtout, Usopp avait une vue plongeante sur les mots tracés avec du sang sur le mur ainsi que sur les cadavres de poulets qui jonchaient le chemin.

Luffy égal ennuis après tout.

L'espace d'un instant, Usopp avait voulu faire demi-tour. Puis il avait eu pitié des pauvres enfants qui avaient dû veiller sur son capitaine. C'était une lourde tâche et ils n'en tiraient quasiment aucune récompense en plus.

Décidé, Usopp s'avança et se plaça en face de son capitaine.

"Tu ne peux pas rester deux minutes sans attirer des problèmes ?"

Luffy eu un sourire plus grand sa mâchoire.

"Shishishishi, non !"

Usopp se retint de se frapper la figure. Il allait finir par ressembler à Nami à ce train-là, et cette seule idée le faisait frissonner d'effroi.

Mais ses pensées furent interrompues par le directeur.

"Monsieur Londubat, je sais qu'Harry est innocent. Pourquoi ne l'accompagniez-vous pas ailleurs, le temps que je m'occupe de cette affaire. Bien sûr, je compte sur votre entière discrétion sur le sujet."

Usopp acquiesça en attrapant le tee-shirt de son capitaine, mais celui-ci se tourna vers Dumbledore avec un grand sourire et des étoiles plein les yeux.

"Pourquoi on n'utilise pas le chapeau magique pour trouver le coupable ?"

Le super chapeau qui chantait et parlait. Luffy l'adorait. En plus, il lisait dans les pensées ! Il n'était pas trop génial ce chapeau magique ?!

Dumbledore resta sans voix un instant. Mais il retrouva rapidement un visage impassible.

"Malheureusement Harry, cela est contre les règles. Son don de legilimancie doit uniquement servir à répartir les élèves, rien d'autre."

Non, il n'était pas de mauvaise foi parce qu'Harry avait eu cette idée à sa place. Surtout que le petit brun n'était pas réputé pour être l'élève le plus futé de Poudlard. Chose qui avait plutôt réjoui Dumbledore aux premiers abords, pour mieux le manipuler, mais qui s'était avérée plus problématique avec le temps. Harry était trop bête pour se faire manipuler. Et Dumbledore s'en mordait les doigts.

"Et puis, les règles concernant la legilimancie sont très restrictives." Insista Dumbledore, pour appuyer sa décision.

Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'en faire usage à chaque rentrée sur tous les nouveaux élèves, se retint de commenter Usopp.

"Maintenant, retournez à vos dortoirs."

Usopp s'empressa de partir avec ses camarades, Luffy se faisant traîner, et Dean et Seamus trottinant à leur suite.

"Deux minutes." Continuait de chuchoter Usopp. "Deux minutes sans notre surveillance, et tu t'attires les plus gros ennuis que Poudlard connaisse."

Immédiatement, Dean et Seamus se jetèrent devant Usopp, les yeux en larmes.

"On est désolé !" S'écrièrent-ils à l'unisson. "On a fait de notre mieux pour veiller sur lui !"

"Mais ce n'est pas sa faute, on allait juste manger quand—"

Usopp les calma avec un signe de main.

"C'est bon, ce n'est pas grave. Vous avez déjà fait un très bon boulot. Harry est en vie et indemne, c'est déjà très bien."

Dean et Seamus lui offrirent deux beaux sourires mouillés, comme des enfants félicités par leur mère. Ils étaient si heureux d'avoir reçu des compliments de la part de Neville qui était tenu en haute estime par le grand Draco Malefoy. Le blond était l'espèce de grand frère de la bande. Celui qui savait toujours tout, qui gérait tout et qui était si classe. Un vrai modèle pour Dean et Seamus, qui voulaient lui ressembler plus tard.

"Shishishi, ils sont bons, pas vrai !" Sourit Luffy, tel un parent fier de ses enfants.

"Ne commente pas leur comportement et pose-toi des questions sur le tien plutôt !" Cria Usopp."Et plus important, c'était quoi ce _'Les prochains seront les Gryffondors' ? Je sais que vous n'êtes pas les meilleurs amis des Serpentards, mais ça va à l'encontre de l'objectif de la chambre !"_

Bien que cela rassurait grandement Usopp. Il était doublement sorti d'affaire. Il n'était ni de descendance moldu, ni à Gryffondor. Mais il restait l'ami du garçon-qui-avait-survécu, alors, dans le doute, Usopp comptait bien garder ses colliers d'ails et son crucifix.

On n'était jamais trop prudent.

"Peut-être que le vampire se fait vieux et ne parvient plus très bien à distinguer ses cibles." Proposa Seamus. "Du coup, l'héritier lui a simplifié ses cibles. 'Ne mange que les rouge et or '."

Puis il prit une minute pour réfléchir.

"Ou alors, c'est un taureau. Peut-être même que l'héritier n'arrive pas à le contrôler, du coup, il fonce sur tous les Gryffondors ! Alors, pour faire semblant qu'il sait viser, il fait croire qu'il vise tout ceux que la bête va voir naturellement."

"Un taureau ?!" S'exclama Luffy avec joie, de la bave coulant sur sa mâchoire. "Je veux un taureau !"

"Non Harry !" L'arrêta Usopp en frappant sur sa tête.

"Je ne voudrais pas gâcher vos petites hypothèses..." S'ajouta une voix bien connue, faisant sursauter Usopp qui se colla au mur le plus proche.

"… Mais je ne connais pas de taureau qui puisse pétrifier quelqu'un." Continua George Weasley en finissant la phrase de son jumeau avec un grand sourire, fier d'avoir effrayé Usopp.

Il se prit un gentil coup de Cédric Diggory, derrière lui avec Brook.

"Ne refais plus jamais ça ! Ça va, Neville ?"

Usopp reprit son souffle en faisant signe que oui. Les jumeaux Weasley et leurs aînés Poufsouffles venaient d'arriver.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans les couloirs ?" S'enquerra Cédric avec les sourcils légèrement froncés.

"On va manger !" Hurla joyeusement Luffy.

"Pour changer..." Murmura Cédric dans sa barbe. "Et vous n'avez pas cours ?"

"Le cours a été annulé." Expliqua Dean.

Cédric acquiesça. Il n'était plus à un agitateur près.

"Sinon," s'approcha Fred avec complicité, "vous avez de nouvelles informations sur notre vampire ?"

"Oui !" S'exclama Seamus avec énergie. "Il pourchasse les Gryffondors maintenant !"

"Notre sublime uniforme est devenu une cible ?" Reformula George avec une moue. "Je comprends. Il est tellement sublime que toutes les autres maisons en sont jalouses. C'était dans l'ordre des choses !"

Derrière lui, Cédric se racla la gorge avec contenance.

Fred fit rapidement les comptes. Cinq contre trois, ils étaient en supériorité numérique, mais mieux valait ne pas se mettre ses amis à dos.

"Mais l'uniforme des Poufsouffles est aussi très joli ! C'est étonnant que vous n'ayez pas aussi été pris pour cible."

"Beau rattrapage." Assura Seamus en levant son pouce en signe soutien.

Cédric n'avait plus que ses soupirs.

"Yohohoho, sans vouloir vous interrompre," se permit Brook en se faufilant plus près du groupe, "ne devrait-on pas suivre Harry ?"

Les six amis se retournèrent pour s'apercevoir que Luffy était parti. Son estomac ne pouvait pas attendre.

"HARRY !"

* * *

Harry fut retrouvé sans aucune difficulté dans la cuisine où des elfes de maison lui avaient préparé une collation. Il fut bien entendu sermonné par Usopp et Cédric avant que toute la bande s'installe pour se restaurer. Quitte à avoir fait tout le chemin, autant en profiter.

* * *

Malgré la demande de Dumbledore, la nouvelle de la phrase sanglante rédigée sur le mur Est de l'école avait le tour du corps étudiant. Plusieurs élèves avaient eu le loisir de la lire avant que Dumbledore ne se décide à l'effacer.

Il voulait savoir ! Il fallait absolument qu'il reproduise l'écriture pour retrouver l'élève qui s'amusait à refaire leur décoration. D'accord, Poudlard était un vieux château poussiéreux, mais ses parures n'étaient pas si horribles, si ? En plus, il avait fallu consoler Hagrid pour la perte de ses poulets. Le pauvre, il n'avait pas beaucoup de compagnie dans sa chaumière, mais en plus, on lui tuait les seules bêtes dont il s'occupait. Il n'en fallait pas plus d'après Dumbledore pour prouver l'innocence du gardien des clefs. Avec un peu de chance, l'histoire ne se répéterait pas…

En attendant, Luffy avait obtenu le titre suprême de détecteur de message de l'héritier. Titre qui ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid, mais qui expliquait la présence quasi permanente de George et Fred Weasley à ses côtés, déguisés en détectives.

"Alors, Harry, ton instinct te titille ?" Demanda George, en fixant le jeune capitaine à travers sa loupe pendant le repas.

"N'hésite pas à partager tes informations !" Ajouta Fred alors que Sanji remplissait les verres vides de Nami et Robin à côté.

Luffy ouvrit grand ses narines et inspira aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Puis il expira.

"Sorbet à la fraise."

George se jeta sur son calepin pour le noter.

"Il est tellement doué." Commenta George en regardant Nami.

La navigatrice n'émit aucun commentaire. Après tout, elle ne voyait aucun problème à ce que son capitaine soit utilisé comme devin des desserts. Chopper et Usopp en étaient même particulièrement fiers. Luffy ne se trompait jamais après tout.

"Plutôt que de le noyer de questions idiotes, allez en cours !" S'énerva Percy en surgissant derrière eux. "Vous avez plus de retards que d'heure de cours !"

Chopper attrapa les fameux sorbets prévus qui venaient d'apparaître et planta sa cuillère dedans. Puis il la porta à sa bouche et s'en mit accidentellement sur le menton et le nez.

"Comment est-ce possible ?"

À côté de lui, Robin attrapa une serviette et entrepris de le nettoyer alors que George se tournait vers lui, l'oeil toujours dans sa loupe.

"C'est parce qu'on est aussi en retard à nos heures de colle."

"Et n'en soyez pas fiers !" S'énerva encore Percy, épuisé par ses frères. "Ne m'obligez pas à vous traîner à chaque cours pour m'assurer que vous arrivez dans les temps !"

"Mais Percy !" S'écria Fred. "Et si Harry découvrait quelque chose pendant notre absence ?! Ce serait la fin de notre brillante carrière de détective !"

"Je ne veux pas le savoir !" S'énerva Percy. "Et cessez d'enquêter sur l'héritier de Serpentard ! Laissez ça aux professeurs !"

Sur cette note autoritaire, Percy s'en alla avant qu'un des jumeaux ne puisse rétorquer quoi que ce soit.

George lui tira sa langue dans son dos.

"Rabat-joie."

Puis se plongea dans son carnet.

"Blaise, Ginny, vous devez faire perdre cinquante sept points à votre équipe."

Nami leur envoya un regard noir par-dessus son verre de vin. Elle n'était pas assez détestée par sa maison, il fallait en plus qu'elle leur fasse perdre des points volontairement ?

"Blaise s'en chargera." Assura-t-elle en terminant son verre.

Le susnommé allait se révolter, mais Fred lui mit rapidement un bras autour des épaules avec un grand sourire.

"On compte sur toi, l'ami !"

George griffonna alors quelque chose sur son carnet et se tourna vers Robin.

"Moins cent points pour les Serdaigles."

"Je passerai le message à Cutty." Assura la brune avec un sourire.

"Et enfin," Continua George en levant le nez de son cahier, un large sourire sur la figure, "il nous faudrait cent vingt points s'il te plaît Draco."

Sanji, qui avait sauvé la crème chantilly des mains de Luffy, se tourna vers le rouquin au grand sourire.

Les jumeaux avaient encore réussi à miner leur réserve de points.

"Non." Décida Sanji. Il fallait que les jumeaux apprennent à se tenir.

"Mais Draco, s'il te plaît !" S'ajouta Fred avec des petits yeux.

"C'est juste quelques points ! Tu es hyper doué ! Il te faudra juste trois heures de cours et ce serra bon !"

Mais les jumeaux avaient beau faire leurs plus beaux yeux de biche, Sanji restait inflexible.

Jusqu'à ce que Luffy explose de rire.

"Shishishishi, c'est bon, il le ferra."

Sanji se tourna immédiatement vers son capitaine pour démentir ses propos, mais ses paroles ne passèrent pas sa gorge. Il ne pouvait pas refuser une demande de son capitaine. C'était tout simplement contraire à sa nature maintenant.

Alors il rendit les armes.

"Soit, mais ne nous enfoncez pas plus. Sinon, la prochaine fois, vous vous débrouillez pour retrouver nos points."

Les jumeaux hurlèrent leur accord à l'unisson avec joie avant d'attraper leur affaire et de filer en classe.

Enfin, c'est ce qu'espérait le professeur McGonagall en les voyant sortir de la Grande Salle.

* * *

Gilderoy Lockhart n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Depuis qu'il avait trouvé le vieux cahier de la fameuse Jedusor, il n'avait cessé d'écrire dedans. Le cahier buvait ses paroles à tel point que Gilderoy en oubliait de manger et écourtait ses nuits pour écrire dedans. Il avait totalement abandonné les punitions d'Harry qu'il n'avait de cesse d'annuler chaque jour.

Une ou deux punitions en moins, qui allait le lui reprocher de toute façon ? Il n'en deviendrait que le professeur favori d'Harry Potter et prendrait encore plus de place dans sa vie.

C'était du moins ce qu'il se racontait avant de s'enfermer dans sa salle de cours pour vider ses réserves d'encre sur ce livre magique.

Sa soif de connaissance ne semblait avoir aucune limite. Il demandait des détails sur toutes les histoires de Lockhart, mais aussi parfois sur l'histoire en général, ou sur le petit Potter. C'est généralement dans ces moments-là que Lockhart réalisait l'heure tardive et souhaitait bonne nuit au cahier.

Leur amitié semblait idyllique, jusqu'à ce que Gilderoy le perde.

C'était un jour comme un autre. Gilderoy avait émerveillé les filles par sa beauté et ses manières pendant le petit déjeuner, puis était allé donner ses cours.

Mais, ce jour-là, Gilderoy avait oublié de ranger son cahier dans son sac, et l'avait laissé à la vue de ses élèves sur son bureau.

Cette erreur pouvait sembler bénigne, surtout qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour que quelqu'un s'y intéresse, mais après la traditionnelle discussion avec un groupe de jeunes filles plus intéressées par sa vie que le reste de sa classe et désirant toujours plus d'autographes, le cahier avait disparu.

Lockhart avait immédiatement rejeté la faute sur une jeune étudiante étourdie ou une fanatique aux tendances kleptomane, et s'était promis de demander à ce que son bien lui soit rendu au cours suivant. Après tout, il savait dans quelle classe se trouvait la coupable. En attendant, il avait une montagne de lettres de fan pour s'occuper. D'autant plus qu'il avait pris pas mal de retard.

Ah, la célébrité ! Un lourd fardeau.

* * *

 **L'énigme avance ! Content ? Surpris ? Laissez un commentaire pour me le raconter ! Je meurs d'envie de le savoir !**


	18. Le musée s'agrandit !

**Salut tout le monde ! Oui, je ne poste pas très vite, toutes mes excuses ! Je voulais tout d'abord vous remercier pour vos excellentes reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir et m'aident à réunir le courage d'écrire la suite et de combattre le monstre de la flemmardise ! (Oui, j'aurais pu prendre encore plus de temps pour écrire ce chapitre, effrayant n'est-ce pas ?) Mais je le sens qui rôde et qui attend que je baisse ma garde...**

 **Pour les personnes très très trouillardes, je déconseille de lire ce chapitre et le suivant la nuit. Pour tout vous dire, ils ne sont pas effrayants, mais pendant que je le relisais, une porte a claqué chez moi et j'ai eu un peu peur... Après, je ne suis pas du tout courageuse. Mais pour vous donner une idée, c'est moins effrayant que le livre et le film. Mais si vous êtes _vraiment_ trouillard, peut-être attendre le soleil... **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

"Debout les battants !" Hurlèrent les jumeaux Weasley en envahissant la chambre de leurs cadets Gryffondors.

"Vous savez quel jour on est ?" Cria joyeusement George en arrachant la couverture de Dean qui dormait profondément.

"La victoire nous attend !" Ajouta Fred en ouvrant grand les rideaux de la chambre avant d'arracher l'oreiller de Seamus pour l'envoyer dans la figure de Ron.

À côté, la silhouette de Luffy se mit à remuer en reniflant l'air. Il y avait quelque chose. Une odeur de chocolat.

George plongea sa main dans sa poche et en sortit trois bonbons chocolatés qu'il lança par-dessus le lit de Sanji. Luffy sauta immédiatement pour les attraper au vol et s'écroula sur son cuisinier, grognon, qui le jeta par terre.

"Hng. Quelle heure est-il ?" Marmonna Dean, à la recherche de sa montre. "Le ventre d'Harry n'a même pas encore grogné !"

Fred sauta sur lui et s'assit sur dos.

"Le soleil est levé ! Vous devriez déjà être debout ! Vous n'avez pas hâte de voir comment nous allons défaire les poufsouffles ?!"

"Le match a lieu dans plus de trois heures !" Gémit Dean en pleurs, jaloux de Seamus qui s'était caché sous son drap.

Mais il y avait moins chanceux que lui. Harry secouait son cuisinier comme un prunier pour avoir son déjeuner. Pour le calmer, Draco lui donna un coup de pied dans la figure, l'envoyant voler à l'autre bout de la chambre, contre le mur. Mais Luffy fut rapidement sur pied et retourna importuner le blond à la vitesse de l'éclair.

"Bouclez-la ! Je veux dormir !" Râla Ron depuis son lit.

"Allons Ronnie !" Accourut immédiatement Fred. "On sait tous que tu adores le Quidditch, et on tient à ce que tu nous encourages !"

"Si tu es sage," ajouta George en tirant sur le drap de Seamus, le faisant tomber de son lit, "on te signera même des autographes !"

"Et je peux t'emmener faire un tour en balais !" Continua Fred en caressant fraternellement son frère comme il avait vu sa mère faire avec sa sœur les fois où elle était tombée malade.

"Je n'en veux pas !" Hurla Ron en jetant l'oreiller de Seamus dans la figure de son grand frère.

"Toujours pas du matin !" Rit George en voyant son jumeau tomber par terre. Il lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se relever pendant que Luffy disparaissait par la porte en hurlant au petit déjeuner.

Fred fit un clin d'oeil à Dean et Seamus, Sanji ayant déjà disparu en jurant à la suite de son capitaine.

"Il va falloir qu'on aille se préparer, on vous le laisse ! Prenez soin de notre tout petit frère ! En avant frérot !"

Prenant son jumeau par la main, Fred sortit de la chambre.

Seamus, finalement debout, mais toujours enroulé dans sa couverture regarda avec lassitude la porte de leur chambre.

Peut-être devraient-ils la verrouiller la nuit. Pour le bien de leur sommeil.

* * *

Un nouveau match de Quidditch. Encore. Cette fois-ci, c'était les Gryffondors contre les Poufsouffles. Comme Nami était chez les Serpentards, on aurait pu penser qu'elle aurait eu droit à une grasse matinée bien méritée, mais non.

On parlait du Quidditch. Toute sa chambre s'était levée à l'aube pour préparer elle ne savait quoi, l'empêchant d'apprécier une vraie bonne nuit de sommeil.

Maintenant, Nami en était sûre, ses camarades de chambre le faisaient exprès pour l'exaspérer. Sincèrement, avaient-elles vraiment besoin de dépoussiérer leurs draps en frappant dessus avec des manches à balai _maintenant_ ? Toutes ses camarades de chambre connaissaient les sorts basiques pour nettoyer une maison. Après tout, elles étaient de familles plutôt pures qui s'attendaient à ce qu'elles épousent un riche hériter et tiennent la maison pendant que leurs époux allaient égorger des nouveau-nés.

C'était définitif, la prochaine fois, Nami irait dormir chez Robin. Ou elle allait ligoter toutes ses compagnes de chambre et verrouiller leur porte à double tour. Mais c'était risquer que la Préfète Serdaigle vienne tambouriner et s'égosiller contre leur porte pour demander ce qu'il se passait. La solution Robin paraissait plus intéressante.

"Alors Weasley, un nouveau jour de traîtrise ?" Demanda une des jeunes filles en ricanant.

"Encore pour Gryffondor ?" Ajouta une autre. "Ou tu as encore changé de camps ?"

"Laisse-là." Sembla défendre une troisième. "Elle ne sait pas encore. Il faut attendre la fin du match pour qu'elle choisisse le camp des vainqueurs."

Les copines éclatèrent de rire pendant que Nami s'asseyait sur son lit avec fatigue. Encore combien d'années à les supporter ? Il allait falloir qu'elle trouve une solution. Peut-être demander au Choixpeau de la changer de maison. Il ne pouvait plus rien lui refuser maintenant. Ils étaient devenus de _grands amis_ depuis qu'elle avait lâché des anthrènes sur lui. Le Choixpeau semblait la chercher partout et hurlait d'horreur dès qu'il croisait son chemin.

Nami adorait ça. Une vengeance parfaitement exécutée. Il était très important de tenir ses promesses.

Maintenant, il fallait qu'elle se venge de Lockhart. Comment avait-il pu oser forcer sa mère à dépenser presque toutes leurs économies ?! Il allait le payer cher. Très cher.

Nami enfila ses chaussures et quitta sa chambre en ignorant ses camarades. Aujourd'hui, elle n'avait pas envie de partir la première et attendre les autres dans les gradins. Elle allait plutôt tenir compagnie à Robin à la bibliothèque et peut-être faire un peu ses devoirs avant de rejoindre leurs amis.

Ou elle allait juste papoter sans s'arrêter avec sa copine.

Allez savoir, mais Mademoiselle Pince pouvait être tellement casse-pied parfois…

* * *

"Allez, viens avec nous !" Conjura Seamus étalé sur le lit de Ron.

"Non !" Vociféra le rouquin. "Je ne veux pas manger avec vous ! Partez !"

Dean, qui venait de finir de boutonner sa chemise, s'approcha de son ami et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

"Viens, Seamus. On y va. Ron pourra toujours nous rejoindre là-bas."

"Même pas en rêve !" Refusa le dernier fils Weasley alors que Seamus quittait la chambre.

Il voulait être seul. Il était beaucoup mieux seul. Pourquoi ces imbéciles ne pouvaient-ils pas l'intégrer ?

* * *

"On va gagner ! On va gagner !"

Chopper, assis sur les épaules d'Usopp, chantonnait gaiement en agitant le drapeau de leur maison.

"Aujourd'hui, on va gagner !"

À côté de lui, Cédric s'amusait en regardant la joie de leurs cadets, marchant en cadence avec Brook qui soufflait aléatoirement dans un harmonica que ses parents lui avaient offert pour Noël, recherchant certainement une mélodie pour sa prochaine chanson.

"Vous êtes sûrs ?" Joua Cédric. "Draco est dans l'équipe opposé. Et il n'a pas son pareil pour attraper le Vif d'Or !"

Usopp et Chopper cessèrent leur cacophonie et se tournèrent vers Cédric, le visage de Chopper totalement décomposé. Il était au bord des larmes.

"Mais, même si on ne parvient pas à attraper le Vif d'Or, on peut toujours marquer plus de points grâce à nos buts !" Proposa Usopp, remontant le moral de Chopper qui leva son bras avec entrain.

"Oui ! On va marquer plus de points ! Et on va gagner ! Oui !"

Les deux garçons retrouvèrent leur enthousiasme et reprirent leurs cris sous la surveillance de Cédric.

Ils avaient parcouru la moitié du chemin qui les séparait de leur dortoir quand Cédric entendit un bruit dans le couloir.

"Rends-le-moi !"

Il se retourna, mais, avec tout le bruit qu'ils faisaient, aucun des Mugiwaras n'avait entendu.

"Rends-le-moi !" Réitéra la voix.

Usopp fit un pas supplémentaire avant de s'apercevoir que leur aîné ne les suivait plus. Il s'arrêta et se tourna, coupant Chopper dans son élan.

"Que se passe-t-il ?" Interrogea le jeune sorcier.

"Aucune idée." Avoua Usopp alors que la voix du couloir réapparut.

"Arrête-toi !"

Derrière eux, Peeves, l'esprit frappeur, ricanait en fonçant dans leur direction.

"Il est à moi ! Rends-le-moi !"

Courant derrière l'esprit frappeur, Ron était tout essoufflé. Il continua à hurler jusqu'à ce que Peeves lâche soudainement son fardeau et disparaisse par le plafond en laissant son rire supérieur résonner dans le couloir.

Ron en profita et se jeta sur le cahier qu'avait laissé tomber Peeves comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Éreinté par sa course, lui qui n'était pas un grand sportif, il resta quelques secondes sur le sol, serrant son cahier dans ses bras pour que personne ne puisse le voir.

Étonnés par cette vue, Usopp descendit Chopper de ses épaules, et la compagnie s'approcha du rouquin pour l'aider. Cédric fut le premier à lui tendre sa main pour l'aider à se relever.

"Ça va ? Peeves peut être tellement insupportable parfois."

Mais Ron refusa sa main, son carnet pressé contre sa poitrine. Il se releva sans lâcher le sol des yeux et s'enfuit en courant sans demander son reste.

Les quatre poufsouffles restèrent un instant cois d'étonnement.

"On lui court après ?" Demanda innocemment Chopper en se tournant vers Usopp.

"Non." Décida Cédric. "Une fois, Seamus lui a couru après et Weasley l'a mordu. Mieux vaut éviter."

Chopper acquiesça avec tristesse en regardant l'endroit où le garçon qu'il pensait être son ami avait disparu.

"Allons, on sourit !" Commanda Brook. "On va bientôt vaincre les Gryffondors, Yohohohoho !"

Immédiatement, les deux autres pirates reprirent leur joie de vivre et leurs chansons. Usopp hissa de nouveau Chopper sur ses épaules et le groupe reprit sa route vers la Grande Salle.

* * *

"… et Fred prendra par la droite pour les déboussoler. Je veux que tu profites de ce moment pour foncer dans leur camp, Angelina. Et puis on pourra..."

Luffy faisait la moue. À cause des évènements de la dernière fois, il devait suivre le match de Quidditch sur le banc des professeurs. Mais comme Sanji n'avait pas trouvé le professeur McGonagall avant que la réunion de leur équipe ne commence, il avait décidé de le garder avec lui. Apparemment, la directrice des Gryffondors allait passer le prendre plus tard. Sanji lui avait alors assuré que les autres le rejoindraient aussi et qu'il ne serait pas seul avec le corps enseignant.

Mais l'horloge tournait et Luffy s'ennuyait. Il n'était pas un grand fan de Quidditch et préférait voler sur un balai plutôt que d'admirer d'autres personnes le faire. Mais, entouré de ses amis, il parvenait quand même à trouver le jeu amusant.

Seulement, ses amis n'étaient pas là et l'autre brun parlait dans le vide depuis ce qui semblait à Luffy être plusieurs heures.

Il en avait marre. Il s'ennuyait et il voulait jouer. Il voulait rejoindre Usopp et Chopper, mais Sanji refusait de le laisser partir. Avec une moue, il posa ses deux mains à terre et entreprit de ramper jusqu'à la sortie de la tente où se déroulait la réunion.

" _Harry._ "

Un pied se posa sur son dos et le cloua au sol.

"Tu restes ici."

Face contre sol, Luffy fit une moue boudeuse en fixant la sortie tant désirée et si lointaine.

"Draco !" Coupa alors la voix autoritaire de Dubois. "Je n'ai rien contre le fait que tu amènes Harry à notre réunion, mais essaye de rester concentré. Je reprends." Il se retourna vers son tableau à craie et tapota une zone avec son bâton. "Il faudrait donc..."

Si proche et pourtant… Luffy leva les yeux pour voir ce que faisait son cuisinier et découvrit avec joie que le regard du blond n'était pas plongé sur sa personne, peut-être qu'il avait encore une chance…

" _… Tuer, cette fois…"_

La voix était de retour. Luffy se redressa, autant que les pieds de Sanji le lui permettaient, et se tourna vers ce qui lui semblait être la provenance de la voix. Mais elle était extrêmement faible et paraissait lointaine. Pourtant, il l'entendait quand même percer le dialogue de Dubois.

 _"...Déchirer..."_

C'était la mystérieuse voix ! Les yeux de Luffy rayonnèrent de joie. Cette voix ne signifiait qu'une chose : aventure !

Mais pour cela, il devait d'abord convaincre Sanji. Par chance, le discours de Dubois arrivait à son terme.

"… et GAGNONS !"

Toute l'équipe hurla son accord alors que Sanji relâchait son capitaine. Mais aussitôt l'eut-il relâché que Luffy s'enfuit dehors, recherchant la voix provenant des tréfonds des Enfers.

Il ne devait pas la perdre. Qui savait combien de temps elle mettrait à réapparaître ? Luffy ne pouvait pas attendre.

 _"...Écorcher..."_ "

Vers le château ! Luffy prit ses jambes à son cou quand une main agrippée à son col l'arrêta.

"Où crois-tu aller comme ça ?" Fulminait Sanji.

Luffy tourna sa tête, pas le moins du monde déconcerté par cette coupure.

"Je suis la mystérieuse voix !"

Sanji fronça davantage ses sourcils.

"Quelle voix ?"

Luffy brillait d'excitation.

" _La_ voix."

Ce qui n'aida pas Sanji.

"Tu entends des voix toi maintenant ? Ça ne te suffit plus de parler avec des serpents ?"

Mais Luffy ne tint pas compte de sa répartie.

"Il faut se dépêcher ! Après, elle va disparaître !"

Sanji se retint de soupirer. Il n'avait pas assez de nicotine dans le sang pour gérer ce genre d'évènement. Le match de Quidditch allait bientôt commencer alors il ne pouvait pas se permettre de partir maintenant. Usopp et sa bande de poufsouffles n'étaient pas encore revenus de leur chambre où ils avaient oublié leurs banderoles, et Zoro avait disparu de la circulation. Franky était parti à sa recherche et n'était donc pas plus disponible que les filles qui n'étaient toujours pas de retour de la bibliothèque. De toute manière, Sanji ne leur aurait jamais imposé un aussi gros fardeau.

Luffy ne pouvait donc pas courir après sa mystérieuse hallucination.

"Désolé Harry, mais ça ne va pas être possible. Je dois aller sur le terrain d'une minute à l'autre. Il va falloir que tu attendes les autres."

Luffy se redressa, détendant son tee-shirt que Sanji lâcha.

Il lança un regard triste dans la direction du château.

"D'accord."

L'aventure, tout seul, était beaucoup moins amusante. Il pouvait attendre un peu que les autres arrivent, et ils partiraient tous ensemble à la recherche de ce mystère. Luffy avait attendu dix longues années pour retrouver tout le monde, il pouvait attendre quelques heures pour partir à l'aventure avec eux. Comme au bon vieux temps.

"Draco ! On y va !" Hurla Dubois derrière eux.

Sanji se retourna.

"J'arrive !"

Puis il se tourna vers Luffy qui avait lâché le château des yeux.

"Le professeur McGonagall ne va plus tarder à venir te chercher. Viens."

Il emmena son capitaine à sa suite vers l'entrée du stade.

"Assis-toi là et attend le professeur McGonagall, d'accord ?"

Luffy ne paraissait pas très heureux, alors Draco siffla deux fois dans ses doigts pour appeler Merry. La chouette était très douée pour garder leur capitaine. Et le retrouver aussi.

Mais Merry n'apparaissait pas.

Draco abandonna l'affaire. La chouette aidait probablement déjà Franky à retrouver Zoro. Le mécanicien n'aurait pas trop d'aide.

Tant pis, Luffy allait devoir attendre par lui-même.

Mais avant d'abandonner, le coeur lourd, son capitaine, Sanji vit la directrice de leur maison accourir avec un mégaphone.

Elle passa devant leur équipe en leur jetant un rapide 'Restez-là ', et se précipita dans le stade. Elle se planta au milieu et porta le microphone à ses lèvres.

"Le match est annulé. Tous les élèves doivent immédiatement retourner dans leur salle commune où il leur sera donné de plus amples informations. Dépêchez-vous, s'il vous plaît !"

La foule gémit et se lamenta, mais finit par obéir, poussée par les Préfets.

Les joueurs de Quidditch purent alors voir le professeur McGonagall revenir vers eux avec un pas rapide et autoritaire. Elle fixa Dubois et lui ordonna :

"Raccompagnez votre équipe à la tour Gryffondor."

Puis elle se tourna vers le capitaine Poufsouffle.

"Et la votre à celle Poufsouffle, Monsieur Verbaldi. Immédiatement."

Les deux capitaines, surpris, se retournèrent vers leur équipe pour leur faire signe de les suivre et les guider, quand le professeur McGonagall appela Sanji et Luffy.

"Pas vous, messieurs Malfoy et Potter. Venez avec moi."

Sanji fronça les sourcils. Il lui semblait que son capitaine n'avait pas fait de bêtises dernièrement. Autre que trouver tous les messages ensanglantés, parler aux serpents et entendre des voix, Luffy avait eu une scolarité plutôt normale cette année.

Ne cherchant pas plus loin, les deux pirates emboîtèrent le pas de leur responsable de maison. Elle ne semblait pas en colère contre eux, mais elle savait garder un visage de glace.

Petit à petit, Sanji reconnut le chemin vers l'infirmerie. Il pensa tout de suite à Zoro qui avait disparu et qui avait peut-être eu l'excellente idée de faire un petit tour dans le lac. Pour s'entraîner. Dans le lac gelé. Zoro avait toujours eu ce côté bizarre.

Cependant le souffle de Sanji s'accéléra. Et s'il s'agissait des filles ?

"Vous allez avoir un choc." Prévint le professeur avec une voix beaucoup trop douce.

Sanji se mit à prier de tout son coeur. Zoro. Zoro. Il fallait que ce soit Zoro.

Luffy, quant à lui, n'avait toujours pas reconnu le chemin de l'infirmerie et leva un sourcil, poussé par la curiosité.

"Il y a eu une autre agression." Dévoila le professeur de Métamorphose. "Une quadruple agression cette fois-ci, si l'on peut dire."

Brook, Chopper, Usopp et Diggory pensa rapidement Sanji. C'était les plus probables. Il vit que le visage de son capitaine blanchir. Il avait compris de quoi il retournait.

"Par chance," ajouta la directrice adjointe alors qu'ils étaient arrivés devant la porte de l'infirmerie, "aucun mort."

Elle ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie et laissa ses lionceaux entrer.

Ce n'était pas l'équipe Poufsouffle qui avait été attaquée.

Allongés sur les lits de l'infirmerie se trouvaient Nami et Robin, pétrifiées. À côté de leur lit et posés en sécurité à côté de la chatte de Rusard se trouvaient Merry et Antidote.

Le coeur de Sanji arrêta de battre dans sa poitrine.

Luffy avait contourné les lits pour s'approcher plus près de son équipage et transpirait la colère. Il n'aimait pas qu'on touche à ses amis. L'infirmière fit un pas en arrière, effrayée.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas." Ajouta doucement le professeur McGonagall en voyant ses élèves perdus. "Nous connaissons un antidote. Il faudra attendre encore un peu, le temps que les mandragores soient prêtes et nous pourrons ramener tout le monde. Mais d'abord, nous devons parler."

Elle s'approcha du bureau de l'infirmière et souleva une petite feuille cartonnée posée dessus.

"Hermione l'avait dans les mains quand on l'a trouvée." Expliqua-t-elle en faisant tournailler le marque-page à miroir intégré. "Vous auriez des informations à ce propos ?"

Aucun des pirates ne parut reconnaître son existence. Mais au moment où elle allait baisser les bras, Luffy parla.

"C'est le marque-page d'Hermione. Elle l'utilisait pour vérifier qu'aucun mauvais esprit ne la suivait."

"Aucun mauvais esprit ?" Répéta, étonnée, le professeur. C'était une tournure de phrase étrange venant de la majorante des deuxièmes années.

Mais Luffy n'en savait pas plus. C'était ce que son archéologue lui avait dit un jour, après le repas, quand il avait aperçu son nouveau marque-page. Visiblement, il n'avait pas suffi.

"Je pense que vous devriez retourner à vos dortoirs." Conseilla l'infirmière.

Le professeur McGonagall confirma.

"Je pense que la fratrie Weasley voudra elle aussi voir sa sœur. Venez, je vous raccompagne à votre dortoir."

Luffy porta encore un regard aux membres de son équipage et sortit à la suite de Sanji. Le blond était prêt à mettre le feu au château pour retrouver les fautifs. Mais il ne devait pas agir sur un coup de tête. Il y avait beaucoup de jeunes filles dans ce château et il ne devait pas risquer leurs vies. Ni celle des plantations de mandragores. Les vies de Nami et de Robin en dépendaient. Comme celles de Merry et d'Antidote d'ailleurs. Sanji savait qu'il pouvait compter sur Chopper pour superviser la guérison des jeunes filles, mais il allait falloir retrouver les responsables. Ils allaient le payer très cher.

Le professeur McGonagall fit encore un aller-retour après avoir ramené les deux pirates, amenant comme promit toute la tribu Weasley au chevet de leur sœur avant de prendre en main ses lionceaux. Elle leur expliqua rapidement qu'ils étaient en état d'urgence et que personne ne devait sortir de façon non supervisée de leur dortoir. Elle ajouta également que Poudlard risquait d'être fermé avant de sortir maladroitement de leur maison.

"Ginny, Hermione, Merry et Antidote ?" Grimaça Seamus en apprenant la nouvelle. "C'est dur."

"Mais il ne faut pas vous en faire, les professeurs ont la situation bien en main." Essaya de les réconforter Dean.

"Une Serpentard et une Serdaigle ?" Réflichit Lee Jordan qui avait suivi les jumeaux dans la chambre de leurs cadets.

"Juste après avoir déclaré les Gryffondors comme sa principale cible !" Ajouta Fred avec la tête un peu ailleurs. Leur petite sœur, si fragile, était totalement immobile dans le lit de l'infirmerie.

"Il est définitivement aveugle." Approuva Dean.

"Ou au moins daltonien." Commenta Seamus.

"Et Ginny !" Continua Lee en s'étalant sur le lit de Seamus. "Même si sa famille n'en est pas fière," il jeta un coup d'oeil aux jumeaux, "c'est une sang pure. Une sang pure de Serpentard. C'est étonnant que l'héritier de Serpentard l'ait attaquée. Au contraire, de toute l'école, elle aurait dû être sa dernière cible."

"Quelle était la phrase déjà ?" S'intéressa Dean. " _Ennemi de l'héritier, prenez garde ?_ Elle se l'est peut-être juste mis à dos."

"Mais qui voudrait lui faire du mal ?" Bredouilla George. "Notre petite sœur est beaucoup trop adorable. Personne ne voudrait lui faire quoi que ce soit."

"Non, personne." Ironisa Lee en roulant des yeux.

"Une chose est sûre par contre," monologua Seamus en fixant le plafond, "les jumeaux sont innocents."

"Pourquoi ?" Interrogea Lee en roulant sur son ventre pour fixer le deuxième année.

"Parce qu'ils ne se lâchent jamais !" Expliqua avec complicité Seamus. "Ce n'aurait pas été 'l'héritier', mais ' _les_ héritiers '."

Lee fit un 'o' avec sa bouche, étonné par la réflexion du plus jeune.

"C'est vrai que nous recherchons qu'une seule personne ! Du coup, de préférence, une personne qui n'a pas trop d'amis..."

Discrètement, tous les visages de la salle se tournèrent vers Ron, isolé sur son lit, qui avait le nez dans un de ses livres de cours. Il avait déjà lu et relut tous ses livres de Quidditch et avait dû se résoudre, pour avoir la paix, à ouvrir ses livres scolaires.

"Ou alors," le sauva Seamus, "quelqu'un auquel on ne s'attendrait pas ! Au contraire, quelqu'un de populaire qui subit trop de pression et se venge en déchaînant le vampire sur tout le monde !"

Le groupe échangea des regards avant de se poser sur la forme de Luffy, assis par terre, qui jouait avec une pelote de laine généreusement prêtée par la Préfète Gryffondor.

"Quoi ?"

"Quelle pression ?" Arrêta Dean. "Vous l'avez déjà vu stressé ?"

Les garçons secouèrent leurs têtes et reprirent leurs hypothèses.

"Une personne de deuxième plan qui serait jaloux de sa popularité !" Proposa Seamus.

Les regards se tournèrent vers Sanji, penché à la fenêtre qui appréciait discrètement une cigarette.

"Je crois qu'il est aussi populaire qu'Harry." Commenta Lee en appuyant du regard sur Ron.

"Qui a dit qu'il s'agissait d'un élève ?" Interrogea Fred. "C'est peut-être un professeur."

"Rusard !" Lança immédiatement Dean.

Mais George lui fit signe que non.

"Si c'était lui, on aurait déjà tous été tués depuis longtemps. Il ne nous supporte pas."

Les garçons hochèrent leurs têtes en accord.

"D'un autre côté..." chuchota Seamus, "il saurait où planquer le vampire. Je suis sûr qu'il a plein de placards à balais de partout."

Arrivés à une impasse, les garçons gardèrent le silence quelque temps, uniquement brisés par quelques bâillements. Finalement, ils décidèrent de se séparer pour aller se coucher. S'ils voulaient pouvoir arracher des indices aux professeurs le lendemain, il allait falloir qu'ils soient en forme.

* * *

"Deux autres élèves pétrifiés ?" Répéta tristement Chopper en regardant son reflet dans les tasses de chocolat chaud qui avait été distribuées aux Poufsouffles. "C'est horrible."

Usopp s'assit à terre à côté de lui et lui frotta le dos.

"Allons, ce n'est pas si grave. Un peu de racines de mandragore, et tout le monde sera de nouveau sur pied ! On a vu pire !"

Chopper rit doucement et avala une gorgée de chocolat. Oui, ils avaient vu pire. Bien pire. Mais cela n'empêchait pas Chopper de s'inquiéter. Et si le monstre se mettait à tuer maintenant ? Poudlard était rempli d'élèves sans défense. Ils n'étaient pas dans un repère pirate, où tout le monde était armé jusqu'aux dents, prêt à vendre chèrement leurs peaux. Ils étaient dans une école avec de jeunes enfants qui quittaient à peine les jupes de leurs parents. Chopper avait vu plein de premières et de deuxièmes années terrassés par la peur, tremblant de tous leurs membres et se brûlant avec leur chocolat. Pour les calmer, Brook avait lancé un karaoké dans la salle commune.

Les élèves étaient tous les uns sur les autres, mais, au moins, ils se sentaient un peu plus en sécurité. Leurs Préfets n'avaient de cesse de faire le tour des chambres pour vérifier que tout le monde allait bien.

Deux tocs à la porte de leur chambre prévinrent les deux pirates qu'ils avaient encore de la visite. Cette fois-ci, c'était Cédric qui était venu frapper.

"Tout va bien ?" S'enquerra-t-il.

Chopper fit signe que oui, rendant Usopp fier.

"Et toi ?" Demanda l'ancien renne. "Tout va bien ?"

L'aîné leur offrit un grand sourire.

"J'ai trouvé deux élèves perdus dans les toilettes et je les ai ramenés auprès des autres. J'en suis plutôt fier ! Vous voulez venir les voir chanter à pleins poumons ?"

Chopper éclata de rire.

"Non, c'est bon, on te croit."

"On les entend d'ici chanter comme des casseroles." Ironisa Usopp, déclenchant le rire de Cédric.

"Effectivement, je n'ai peut-être pas ramené ceux à la plus belle oreille musicale, mais tu es sûr de pouvoir parler ? Je t'ai entendu chanter au repas de début d'année, je te rappelle !"

Les trois Poufsouffles échangèrent encore quelques éclats de rire avant que Cédric ne prenne congé pour aller fouiller tous les placards du dortoir des garçons. On ne savait jamais apparemment, peut-être y avait-il encore beaucoup de premières années cachées dans la faune locale.

* * *

"Tu as bien compris ?" Chuchota Sanji en regardant son capitaine dans les yeux. "Si tu entends encore ta mystérieuse voix, tu dois me prévenir _immédiatement_."

Luffy, les yeux embrumés d'avoir été réveillé en plein milieu de la nuit hocha sa tête.

Sanji le laissa retourner dans les bras de Morphée en jetant un œil par la fenêtre. Il devait trouver la chambre des secrets et son gardien. Cette mystérieuse voix qu'entendait Luffy ne pouvait être qu'une chose. Un serpent. Seul Luffy parlait fourchelang. Mais il savait distinguer la voix d'Antidote. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose, il y avait un autre serpent qui rodait à Poudlard et qui n'était pas là l'année d'avant. Après avoir interrogé Luffy, Sanji avait découvert que la voix résonnait dans les couloirs à chaque attaque. ' _Tuer, arracher'_ , il n'y avait aucun doute, le monstre de Serpentard était un serpent. Étant donné qu'il s'agit également du symbole de sa maison et que Serpentard faisait partie des rares sorciers à parler fourchelang, cela n'avait rien d'étonnant. Mais si l'héritier était capable de le contrôler, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose. L'héritier parlait Fourchelang. Or, à sa connaissance, seul Luffy le parlait dans leur école. Heureusement, lors du dernier assaut, Luffy était resté à ses côtés toute la matinée. Sanji n'avait plus aucun doute sur l'innocence de son capitaine. Bien sûr, Luffy n'aurait jamais fait de mal à ses amis, mais Sanji ne pouvait pas écarter la possibilité que son capitaine ait été contrôlé ou manipulé.

Mais maintenant, il était certain que ce n'était pas le cas. Quelqu'un d'autre parlait Fourchelang. Si Antidote n'avait pas été pétrifié, Sanji aurait pu l'utiliser pour trouver l'héritier. Tout ce qui lui restait maintenant, c'était espérer que le serpent se remette à parler et indique l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets. Et Sanji devait penser à étudier un angle d'attaque. Si ce serpent était parvenu à pétrifier Robin et Nami, il était suffisamment puissant pour les inquiéter. Sanji allait devoir passer à la bibliothèque et trouver de quelle espèce il pouvait bien s'agir.

Cette nuit-là, Sanji ne dormit pas beaucoup.

* * *

"Il faudrait leur dire." Chuchota une petite voix de garçon.

"Ça ne va pas la tête ?! Et si on nous accuse de ne rien avoir dévoilé plus tôt ?! On pourrait être inculpés pour ne pas l'avoir surveillé !"

"C'est bon, il est grand ! On n'est pas ses parents !"

"Justement ! S'il lui est arrivé quelque chose, tu devras t'expliquer avec eux !"

"Bien, bien. Mais il va falloir leur dire un jour ou l'autre !"

"Le plus tard sera le mieux. Laisse-les le découvrir tout seuls. Après, on plaidera qu'on n'avait rien vu. Et puis, avec un peu de chance, cette histoire se réglera toute seule."

* * *

Dumbledore n'était pas du tout dépassé par les évènements. C'était du moins ce qu'il se répétait en boucle depuis plusieurs heures.

Oui, le monstre de Serpentard était réapparu après cinquante ans, et Dumbledore n'avait toujours pas la moindre idée de quoi il s'agissait. Pour sa défense, ces cinquante dernières années avaient été très agitées et il n'avait pas eu le temps d'enquêter.

Et puis se goinfrer de bonbons dans son bureau était beaucoup plus captivant. En plus, il avait dû réfléchir à plein de manipulations pour le petit Potter qui avaient totalement échoué. Harry persistait à traîner avec le môme Malfoy qui menait une existence parfaite. Dans les premiers de sa classe, excellent au Quidditch et qui veille sur ses paires. Non, Dumbledore ne pouvait rien faire dans ces conditions.

Et maintenant, voilà que le bébé chéri de Molly Weasley avait été attaqué. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il faudrait à la jeune femme pour l'apprendre, se ramener à Poudlard, lever son armée de rouquins et partir en croisade contre l'héritier et les siens. Le plus longtemps possible, il l'espérait.

Quant à Harry, il ne faisait pas du tout son travail. Ce n'était pourtant pas compliqué ! Ils faisaient un jeu à trois. Voldemort s'occupait de lancer la partie en créant des problèmes, comme ouvrir la chambre des secrets. Dumbledore supervisait pour l'empêcher de s'enflammer et faire durer la partie, et Harry se chargeait de résoudre les problèmes.

Mais Harry ne semblait pas le moins du monde intéressé par la chose. Monsieur préférait dormir en classe et jouer dans les couloirs.

Dumbledore s'inquiétait vraiment pour leur avenir. À moins de le défier à un concours de planche à roulettes, Harry était parti pour perdre contre le maître des Ténèbres. Et encore, Harry ne faisait pas des étincelles sur sa trottinette non plus.

En fait, Dumbledore ne comptait plus que sur la chance du garçon-qui-avait-survécu. C'était son seul espoir après qu'Harry ait réussi à perdre trois fois sa baguette magique au cours de l'année. Il avait fallu que le rejeton Malfoy _écrive son nom dessus_.

Vraiment, si seulement Draco Malfoy était l'enfant de la prophétie, ils seraient tous sauvés et Dumbledore aurait enfin pu se reposer sur ses deux oreilles.

Mais non.

À la place, il allait falloir que Dumbledore saupoudre les couloirs d'indices pour qu'Harry ait une chance de rencontrer le monstre de Serpentard.

Sauf que Dumbledore n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où se trouvait la Chambre des Secrets.

D'un autre côté, s'il attendait un peu, peut-être que le monstre allait essayer de s'en prendre à Harry, ce qui ne serait pas étonnant, et ce garçon ferait enfin quelque chose. Mais connaissant ses compétences en magie, il y avait plus de chance qu'Harry meurt tué par la bête avant même d'avoir compris la situation. Dumbledore allait devoir tout faire tout seul. La retrouver, s'en débarrasser, tout en protégeant le garçon-qui-avait-survécu.

Être directeur était tellement épuisant. Vivement la retraite.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, les cours reprirent. Par mesure de précaution, les élèves mangeaient dans leurs dortoirs et ne sortaient que pour leurs cours.

Les pirates ne purent pas ainsi avoir la chance de se réunir pour discuter au petit déjeuner.

Une fois restaurés, ce fut le professeur Binns qui vint chercher les premières et deuxièmes années Poufsouffles. Chopper et Usopp se séparèrent à regret de Brook et Cédric et emboîtèrent le pas du professeur d'Histoire de la Magie avec leurs camarades.

Ils furent amenés en cours de Sortilège où ils attendirent les Serpentards quelques minutes. Les serpents ne tardèrent pas beaucoup et remplir rapidement la classe, laissant deux chaises vides après leur arrivée.

Usopp n'avait de cesse de s'agiter, cherchant vainement les têtes de ses amis dans la cohue. Mais après avoir vérifié deux fois et être tombé sur les deux chaises vides, son coeur se serra.

Cela ne pouvait pas.

Il sentit quelque chose se serrer contre son bras et tourna la tête vers Chopper, les yeux enlarmés.

"T-Tu crois que..."

Usopp aurait voulu lui dire qu'il se trompait, que c'était impossible, que Zoro était le plus fort d'entre eux et qu'il ne pouvait pas être pétrifié à l'infirmerie alors qu'il ne lâchait jamais son sabre, que Nami était trop prudente et maligne pour se faire avoir, mais les deux chaises vides de sa classe semblaient lui indiquer le contraire.

"Peut-être qu'ils se sont perdus." Bredouilla cependant Usopp. Ce n'aurait pas été une première. Et puis, de son point de vue, cette solution était beaucoup plus crédible et rassurante que de savoir ses deux amis pétrifiés à l'infirmerie.

Sur l'estrade réservée aux professeurs, le professeur Flitwick passa en revue la liste des élèves avant de demander avec une voix cassée.

"Où est Monsieur Zabini ?"

Les Serpentards s'agitèrent, cherchant leur camarade dans leurs rangs, puis la couleur verte émeraude de son uniforme chez les Poufsouffles, mais Blaise Zabini n'était nulle part en vue.

Le professeur Flitwick se mit à trembler de tous ses membres.

"Q-Quelqu'un aurait-il vu Monsieur Zabini quitter le dortoir ce matin ?"

Les Serpentards chuchotèrent entre eux, partageant leurs informations, mais personne ne répondit au professeur.

Perdu, il ajouta avec une petite voix.

"Q-Quand avez-vous vu pour la dernière fois Monsieur Zabini ?"

Profitant de ce moment d'agitation, Usopp leva sa main pour attirer l'attention du professeur alors que les Poufsouffles reproduisaient le comportement des Serpentards.

"Et Ginny Weasley ? Elle n'est pas là non plus."

Le coeur d'Usopp battait la chamade. Il sentait Chopper qui était agrippé à son bras et craignait le pire.

"Mademoiselle Weasley ?" Répéta avec une voix suraiguë le professeur. "Vous n'êtes pas au courant ?" Tenta gentiment le professeur en grimaçant et en tentant de se faire plus petit, cherchant comment annoncer la nouvelle.

"Elle ne pourra malheureusement plus se joindre à nous avant la fin du mois de mai… Mais ne vous inquiétez pas ! Vous verrez, ce sera passé en un éclair !" Assura le professeur avec un sourire crispé.

"Nami..." Chuchota Chopper en s'agrippant à Usopp. Mais le tireur n'avait pas terminé avec ses questions. Il releva la main en tremblant légèrement.

"Dans ce cas, qui est la seconde victime ?"

Le professeur Flitwick reposa le verre d'eau qu'il venait d'avaler et reporta son attention sur Usopp, ignorant la classe qui chahutait de plus en plus fort.

"Mademoiselle Granger."

Usopp resta quelques secondes immobile.

 _Robin._ Leur archéologue. Leur meilleure chance de résoudre le mystère. Mais aussi l'une des personnes les plus puissantes de l'équipage, surtout dans ce nouveau monde. Elle était la plus douée en magie. Qu'allaient-ils devenir sans elle ?

Usopp ouvrit ses bras pour accueillir Chopper l'espace d'un instant de tristesse. Ils allaient devoir attraper ce monstre rapidement avant qu'il ne décide de décimer leur équipage. Usopp comptait bien vendre chèrement sa peau et celle de ses amis.

* * *

Dumbledore regardait sa pendule de Newton bouger dans un mouvement perpétuel. Peut-être que s'il restait enfermé dans son bureau, les problèmes allaient se résoudre tout seuls ? Le temps finirait bien par l'emporter. Et l'héritier allait bien finir par être diplômé. Sinon, il pouvait toujours échanger ses élèves contre ceux de Beauxbatons. Les jeunes filles avaient l'air bien élevées et douces. Aucune d'elle n'irait s'amuser à réveiller un vieux monstre, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis, avec Harry au loin, les ennuis seraient en déclin.

La boule droite du pendule cogna toutes ses amies et éjecta celle de gauche, quand la porte du bureau de Dumbledore s'ouvrit à la volée, dévoilant le professeur Flitwick dégoulinant de sueur.

"Monsieur Zabini ! Blaise Zabini a disparu !"

Si Dumbledore avait été debout, il serait tombé à terre sous le coup de la surprise. Heureusement pour sa fierté, il était assis.

"Comment ?"

Le professeur Flitwick se traîna jusqu'à son bureau et sauta sur la chaise qui se trouvait devant pour être à la hauteur du directeur.

"Personne ne l'a vu ! Aucun signe de Blaise Zabini nulle part ! Le professeur Rogue a fouillé son dortoir de fond en comble, mais il demeure introuvable !"

Le directeur tâcha de garder contenance en se levant, prêt à lancer des recherches, quand le professeur Rogue apparut à la porte, accompagné du professeur Chourave.

"Nous avons des problèmes." Raccourcit le professeur Rogue pour stopper le directeur.

"Cutty Flam s'est volatilisé !" Dévoila le professeur Chourave. "Personne ne l'a vu depuis que l'alerte a été lancée !"

"Et..." gronda Rogue en avançant doucement et théâtralement jusqu'au bureau de son supérieur, "Myrtle Warren a été pétrifiée."

Les professeurs se tournèrent, abasourdis, vers le professeur de potion.

"Myrtle Warren," répéta le professeur Chourave, "l'esprit qui hantait les toilettes des filles ?"

Rogue le confirma d'un signe de tête. Cette fille n'avait pas plus de chance dans la vie que dans la mort. Elle passait son temps à croiser le monstre de Serpentard. Apparemment, tuer les gens ne lui suffisait plus, il fallait aussi qu'il vienne les pétrifier dans la mort.

"Même les fantômes ne sont plus à l'abri." Grelotta le professeur Flitwick.

Les professeurs observèrent une minute de silence avant que Dumbledore ne reprenne les rênes.

"Il faut tout d'abord retrouver Messieurs Zabini et Flam. Severus, amène Miss Warren à l'infirmerie avec les autres. Professeur Flitwick, renvoyez tous les élèves dans leurs dortoirs. Nous allons devoir passer tout le château au crible fin."

Les professeurs hochèrent la tête avant de partir puis Dumbledore attrapa son manteau.

"Espérons que nous les retrouverons vivants..." Chuchota le directeur, envoyant des frissons dans le dos du professeur Chourave. Oui, elle l'espérait elle aussi.

* * *

Sanji rectifiait la position de la baguette de Luffy quand la voix du professeur Flitwick se fit entendre par-dessus celle du professeur McGonagall.

"Tous les élèves doivent immédiatement regagner leurs dortoirs. Je répète, tous les élèves doivent immédiatement regagner leurs dortoirs."

Perdus, les deuxièmes années se tournèrent vers le professeur McGonagall, en quête de direction. Elle avait l'air tout aussi perdue qu'eux, mais se reprit rapidement.

"Hé bien, vous l'avez entendu. Rangez vos affaires, je vous raccompagne dans vos dortoirs."

Les Gryffondors et les Serdaigles se jetèrent sur leurs affaires et les rangèrent comme si leurs vies en dépendaient. Mais malgré l'agitation, les élèves avaient quand même du souffle pour bavarder.

"Une autre attaque ?" Demanda Dean en enfournant sa trousse dans son sac de cours.

Seamus poussa toutes ses affaires dans son sac avant de le fermer.

"Encore ? Pourquoi soudainement ? En plus, les professeurs ne nous laissent même pas aller aux toilettes tout seul. Comment l'héritier aurait-il pu faire quoi que ce soit ? À moins que ce ne soit un adulte."

Dean jeta son sac sur son épaule et hocha la tête.

"Un professeur. Eux, ils n'ont pas besoin de suivre les règles d'urgence."

"Mettez-vous en rang !" Ordonna le professeur McGonagall en fixant le troupeau de ses élèves sur le départ. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là déjà ? Plusieurs deuxièmes années étaient sur leurs gardes, leurs baguettes pointant dans toutes les directions, à la recherche d'un ennemi invisible. Il y allait définitivement avoir un accident.

"Rangez vos baguettes." Ordonna leur professeur. "Je me charge de vous protéger."

Elle traversa le flot d'étudiants et se mit à leur tête.

"En avant."

Si elle ne se trompait pas, dans cette direction, elle pourrait croiser le professeur Sinistra et échanger ses Serdaigles contre ses Gryffondors de cinquième année. Il fallait se dépêcher de ramener tout le monde à son dortoir et d'aller voir le professeur Dumbledore pour en savoir plus.

Sans qu'elle ne le remarque, Sanji attrapa le col de son capitaine et le tira hors du rang. Il laissa ses camarades s'éloigner un peu, avant d'emmener son capitaine dans un couloir adjacent.

"On part à l'aventure ?" Chuchota avec excitation l'élastique.

"Pas tout à fait." Avoua le cuisinier. "On part à la bibliothèque."

Luffy fit une petite moue à l'idée de la grande salle pleine d'ouvrages poussiéreux, mais reprit rapidement son sourire.

"C'est quand même de l'aventure !"

Sanji roula des yeux et tira son capitaine pour qu'ils se mettent en route. Bien sûr, Sanji se serait passé du petit trot de Luffy qui bouillait d'excitation, mais il devait quand même s'avérer chanceux que l'élastique se contente de chuchoter tout le long du trajet. Apparemment, cela rajoutait du mystère à leur voyage.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à la bibliothèque et leur travail se complexifia. Sanji tira son capitaine à lui et posa une main sur sa bouche.

"Chut. À partir de maintenant, il va falloir être discret."

* * *

"Enfin sortit bro !" Clama joyeusement Franky en levant un bras en l'air. Derrière lui, avançant à une vitesse plus modérée, apparut Zoro, son sabre posé nonchalamment sur son épaule. Franky avait passé sa journée précédente à chercher le sabreur, et était finalement parvenu à le retrouver dans la soirée dans la forêt. Zoro avait trouvé un nid d'araignées et semblait bien décidé à exterminer leur espèce. Franky était alors intervenu et avait cédé aux suppliques du Roi de les laisser en paix.

Malheureusement, il se faisait tard, alors Franky avait décidé qu'il était préférable de camper dans la forêt et de rejoindre le château le lendemain matin, quand il ferait suffisamment jour pour qu'ils voient leurs pieds. Ils avaient donc dormi sur place.

Le soleil les avait réveillés le lendemain matin et ils avaient repris leur route. Malgré quelques difficultés pour garder Zoro dans le droit chemin, Franky était parvenu à les ramener tous deux au château. Maintenant, il fallait juste qu'il remette Zoro à Nami et il pourrait retourner à ses inventions. Ou aller en classe. Mais uniquement si sa Préfète l'attrapait encore par les oreilles. Il y avait peu de choses plus ennuyantes que l'école.

Alors qu'il traînait Zoro à sa suite, Franky vit un mouvement au bout du couloir. Il dut retirer ses lunettes de soleil pour adapter sa vue au manque de lumière des couloirs de Poudlard, avant de reconnaître la chevelure indomptable de son capitaine et celle, parfaite, de leur cuisinier.

"DRACO ! HARRY !"

Les deux Gryffondors, qui revenaient de la bibliothèque, se retournèrent et Luffy sauta immédiatement sur place, agitant ses bras avec énergie.

"CUTTY ! BLAISE!"

Les deux groupes hâtèrent leurs pas pour se rejoindre, Luffy courant devant Sanji.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites-là ?" Interrogea Sanji, un livre sous le bras, quand il arriva à leur hauteur.

"On revient de la forêt !" Sourit Franky. "On a rencontré des araignées très gentilles qui nous ont quelque peu retenus. Et vous, bros ?"

"Les filles ont eu des problèmes." Dévoila Sanji. "Ginny, Hermione, Merry et Antidote ont été pétrifiés."

Franky papillonna des yeux, la bouche ouverte de surprise.

Derrière lui, Zoro se retenait de sourire narquoisement. Bien qu'il était heureux d'avoir enfin la paix avec Nami, Robin ne méritait pas d'être transformée en statue.

Puis Sanji continua.

"Ils ont mis Poudlard sous alerte. Nous ne sommes plus autorisés à quitter nos dortoirs sans la supervision d'un adulte."

Remit de sa surprise, Franky regarda par-dessus les épaules de ses amis, puis derrière lui et fouilla finalement du regard tout le couloir.

"Quel adulte?"

Sanji secoua sa main pour montrer que ce n'était pas important.

"Je devais aller à la bibliothèque."

Franky acquiesça en regardant le livre que Sanji avait sous le bras.

"Et qu'as-tu pris ?"

Suivant son regard, Sanji retourna le livre pour montrer sa couverture à ses amis. Luffy se mit à côté de Zoro pour lire le titre avec eux.

" _Tout sur les serpents."_

"Tu t'inquiètes pour Antidote ?" Demanda Zoro avec curiosité.

Sanji soupira devant la stupidité de son camarade, ce qui ne fit qu'énerver le sabreur.

"C'est pour le monstre de Serpentard. Je cherchais de quelle espèce il s'agissait."

"Le monstre légendaire est un serpent ?" Comprit avec étonnement Franky en prenant le livre des mains du blond pour l'ouvrir à une page aléatoire, Luffy penché avec curiosité par-dessus ses épaules. Le brun aimait bien les images.

"Tu as trouvé lequel ?" Continua Franky en feuilletant l'ouvrage.

Sanji attrapa un paquet de pages légèrement séparé des autres et les tourna, dévoilant une petite pliure sur un article.

"C'est sûrement un Basilic." Déclara le blond en montrant une image du doigt. "C'est l'un des seuls serpents qui n'étouffe pas ses victimes, et qui vit suffisamment longtemps pour être antérieur à la création de Poudlard. Mais surtout, il expliquerait pourquoi quelqu'un persistait à tuer les coqs d'Hagrid."

Luffy acquiesça en bavant.

"Pour les manger."

"Parce que leur cri est mortel pour le Basilic." Rectifia Sanji.

" _Il répand la terreur parmi les araignées._ " Lut Zoro. "C'est pour ça qu'elles quittaient le château."

Sanji leva les yeux vers lui.

"Comment ça, les araignées quittaient le château ?"

Zoro haussa les épaules.

"Quand je les tranchais, elles hurlaient que finalement, elles n'étaient pas plus en sécurité dans la forêt qu'au château."

Il finit sa phrase avec un sourire carnassier qui fit exploser Luffy de rire.

Sanji l'ignora et retourna le livre pour relire l'article. Tout concordait. Le monstre de Serpentard était bel et bien un Basilic.

" _Connu également sous le nom de Roi des Serpents_." Lut Zoro. "Roi des serpents, mais il ne supporte pas le chant des coqs ? Quelle blague ! Mais ce n'est pas très flatteur pour Antidote."

Sanji le fusilla du regard et tira le livre vers lui.

"On a plus important, ' _le_ _Basilic possède en effet des yeux meurtriers qui condamnent à une mort immédiate quiconque croise son regard_.'"

"Et si on imite le chant du coq ?" Demanda Luffy avec un grand sourire avant d'inspirer de toute ses forces pour essayer, mais Sanji lui ferma la bouche avant qu'il ne puisse essayer.

"Chut, j'ai entendu des bruits de pas."

Sanji tira les garçons avec lui pour se cacher derrière une statue, le temps que les professeurs passent. Il s'agissait des professeurs McGonagall, Binns et Lockhart.

"Deux élèves, deux animaux et un fantôme pétrifiés en l'espace de vingt-quatre heures." Rappela le professeur McGonagall, toute retournée. "Et deux élèves disparus sans laisser de trace. Je crains le pire."

"Allons Madame, il ne faut pas vous en faire." Assura le professeur Lockhart en remettant une de ses mèches de cheveux à sa place. "Je suis là. L'héritier de Serpentard n'osera rein faire tant que je serais là pour veiller. Je suis sûr que ce qui est arrivé à cette petite... _fantômette_ n'avait que –"

"Myrtle Warren." Corrigea le professeur de métamorphose.

"Oui, c'est ça, à cette Mademoiselle Warren n'avait que pour but de m'effrayer. Mais quand il s'apercevra qu'au contraire, cela n'a fait que m'énerver, il prendra peur et n'osera plus se montrer, je vous l'assure."

"Je l'espère." Soupira la directrice de Gryffondor. "Les toilettes des filles vont être bien vides maintenant."

Les garçons ne purent pas en entendre plus car les professeurs s'étaient éloignés. Mais cela signifiait aussi qu'ils pouvaient se remettre à discuter.

"Deux élèves ont disparu ?" Répéta avec tristesse Franky. "J'espère qu'ils vont bien."

"On devrait peut-être les chercher." Proposa Zoro qui s'ennuyait.

Sanji les frappa tous les deux.

"C'EST VOUS BANDES D'IMBÉCILES !"

"Ils sont peut-être allés dans la chambre des mystères sans nous." Réfléchit Luffy avec une moue jalouse.

"Non, Harry." Lâcha, exaspéré, Sanji. "Ils parlaient de Cutty et Blaise, j'en suis certain."

"Vous êtes allés dans le couvent des mystères sans nous ?!" S'indigna le chapeau de paille.

" _Chambre des secrets_ , Harry." Rectifia Sanji. "Et non, j'en doute."

Luffy fit une petite moue avant de sourire à pleines dents.

"Tant mieux. Comme ça, on y ira tous ensemble."

Franky lança ses bras en l'air de joie.

"Ce serait SUPER !"

Sanji les laissa se réjouir un peu avant de demander leur attention.

"Il faut d'abord trouver un moyen pour expliquer votre absence. S'ils apprennent que vous vous promeniez dans la forêt interdite, vous risquez d'être renvoyés."

Franky se fit soudainement silencieux. Il était trop heureux d'avoir retrouvé ses amis à Poudlard, il ne voulait pas les perdre pour quelque chose d'aussi bête.

"On n'a qu'à leur raconter qu'on a passé la nuit à Poudlard. Qu'on était enfermé dans une salle et incapable d'en sortir." Proposa Zoro.

Sanji resta sans voix. Il fixa l'épéiste avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, émerveillé.

"Un cerveau a enfin poussé dans ta boîte crânienne ?!"

Un nerf apparu sur le front de Zoro, qui se sentait prêt à utiliser son sabre, mais Franky les arrêta avant que la dispute ne commence.

"Il faudrait se dépêcher, Draco et Harry doivent aussi retourner dans leur dortoir avant que leur absence ne soit signalée."

À contrecoeur, les deux garçons s'éloignèrent.

"Il y a des toilettes plus loin où on peut vous enfermer." Proposa Sanji en indiquant la direction avec sa main.

Franky acquiesça et le groupe se mit en route. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à l'endroit choisi, c'est-à-dire des toilettes un peu oubliées.

Franky et Zoro y rentrèrent puis Sanji en bloqua la sortie avec une chaise qu'il avait piquée dans une salle proche.

"Après, il faudra trouver un moyen de battre le Basilic." Lança-t-il à la porte sans vraiment attendre de réponse.

"On a qu'à le frapper dans les yeux." Proposa Luffy en suivant le pas de son cuisinier qui retournait à leur dortoir.

"Avec les yeux fermés ?"

Cela demandait réflexion.

* * *

"Arrête de me suivre !" Ordonna une voix féminine froide comme la mort.

"Mais nous ne sommes plus à l'abri !" S'écria une voix masculine tout aussi glacée.

La jeune fille roula des yeux.

"Nous sommes des fantômes. Même si la créature nous trouve, elle ne peut que nous pétrifier."

"Mais, ma Dame," pleurait son ami, "c'est horrible ! Et s'il s'en prenait à mes petits Poufsouffles ?!"

"Ils sont en sécurité dans leur dortoir." Déclara la dame. "Aide-moi plutôt à retrouver mon Serdaigle et le Serpentard disparus."

Continuant leur chemin, les fantômes traversèrent le sol de la salle dans laquelle ils erraient et atterrirent dans les toilettes des garçons.

"Ils sont là !" S'exclama sans le croire le Moine Gras. Il flotta rapidement devant les deux garçons, assis sur le sol, qui passaient le temps en jouant aux dés. "Vous allez bien ? Rien de cassé ?!"

La Dame Grise plana rapidement à leurs côtés alors qu'ils se levaient.

"Vous nous avez SUPER retrouvés !" S'exclama Franky avec excitation en agitant ses bras. "On est sauvé !"

"Mais voyons," demanda la Dame Grise avec le dos droit. "Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?! Vous devriez être dans vos dortoirs !"

Zoro indiqua négligemment la porte.

"Elle est bloquée."

"Du coup, on était SUPER enfermé !" Mentit Franky.

La Dame Grise traversa le bout de bois et vit la chaise qui retenait la poignée de la porte. Quelqu'un avait consciemment emprisonné les deux garçons.

"Je vais prévenir les professeurs." Déclara-t-elle avant de disparaître, laissant les deux garçons au soin du Moine Gras.

"Vous n'êtes pas blessé ?! Depuis quand êtes-vous enfermés ici ? Vous savez qui vous a piégé ?"

"On ne sait SUPER pas !" Cria Franky avec de l'énergie à revendre. Cela faisait bien une heure qu'ils étaient enfermés là.

"J'ai faim." Confessa Zoro en espérant que le fantôme de Poufsouffle se taise.

Puis ils entendirent du bruit de l'autre côté de la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit rapidement sur la silhouette du professeur McGonagall qui n'était pas du tout contente. À côté d'elle se trouvaient les professeurs Rogue et Sinistra, un peu en retrait.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?!"

Pas le moins du monde déphasé par son ton, Zoro répéta leur explication.

"On est allé aux toilettes, et quand on a voulu sortir, la porte ne s'ouvrait plus."

Le professeur McGonagall prit une inspiration pour se calmer. Elle avait eu tellement peur en apprenant la disparition des deux garçons, tout cela pour apprendre qu'ils avaient juste été coincés dans les toilettes par un camarade.

Derrière elle, Rogue regarda la chaise qui avait bloqué les deux étudiants. Du travail de moldu, à coup sûr. Étant donné que les étudiants n'avaient pas le droit d'utiliser la magie dans les couloirs, c'était une très bonne idée.

À côté de lui, il sentait que Minerva McGonagall suait la colère, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche, le ventre de Zabini grogna. Et le professeur McGonagall changea immédiatement d'expression.

Ces pauvres petits n'y étaient pour rien. Cela faisait plus d'une journée qu'ils étaient enfermés dans cette salle sans nourriture et sans coussin pour s'asseoir ni rien pour jouer. Elle allait devoir rechercher celui qui leur avait fait subir ça et le punir justement. Mais, en attendant, elle devait prendre soin de ces petits.

"Allez, venez, on va vous donner quelque chose à manger."

Le professeur McGonagall sortit des toilettes, suivit par les autres professeurs, les deux pirates et les fantômes de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle.

* * *

"Il est totalement inadmissible que nous ayons retrouvé deux de vos camarades enfermés dans les toilettes !" Rugit le professeur McGonagall en parlant à ses lionceaux réunis dans la salle commune. "J'espère qu'il ne s'agit pas l'un d'entre vous, sinon j'en mourrais de honte ! Je ne veux plus jamais revoir ça, ai-je bien été claire ?"

Les Gryffondors hochèrent leurs têtes prudemment. Cela suffit à calmer leur Directrice qui les laissa s'installer pour manger.

"Bien, les cours reprendront normalement cette après-midi. Je compte sur vous pour veiller sur vos petits camarades et nous informer s'il y a quoi que ce soit. Si nous ne sommes pas dans les environs, n'oubliez pas que vos Préfets sont là pour vous protéger."

Les Gryffondors acquiescèrent encore une fois et leur directrice se décida enfin à partir, sans oublier de se baisser pour passer par leur trappe.

Dès qu'elle disparut, les élèves se mirent à chahuter.

"Alors ce n'est pas un vampire ?" Faillit pleurer Seamus en se rappelant de la discussion qu'ils menaient avec Draco avant que la directrice ne vienne les interrompre. "Notre superbe déduction serait fausse ?"

"Repose en paix, petit vampire." Pria George avec les mains jointes.

"C'est dommage, j'espérais qu'il partagerait quelques recettes culinaires avec nous." Avoua Fred. "On aurait pu les adapter avec du cochon. Maman aurait été contente."

"Le fantôme qui a été pétrifié," réfléchit Dean, "vous croyez que c'est Mimi Geignarde ? Il ne doit pas y avoir douze revenants qui hantent les toilettes des filles."

"Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?" Coupa Lee. "C'est peut-être un endroit charmant. Regarde, les filles passent leur temps à y aller."

"Et en groupe en plus !" Ajouta Fred. "Peut-être qu'elles organisent des fêtes là-bas !"

"Vous croyez que je peux ériger une tombe en l'honneur de notre vampire ?" Demanda Seamus en tripotant les pommes de terre disposées dans son assiette. "Ça m'aiderait à faire mon deuil."

"On pourra même lui faire une cérémonie si tu veux." Proposa Dean en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule. "Et on invitera Mimi quand elle ira mieux. Elle pourra pleurer avec toi."

Seamus souffla bruyamment dans un mouchoir avant d'essuyer une fausse larme.

"Merci."

"En attendant," reprit Sanji, "il faudrait trouver l'entrée de la chambre des secrets. Vous auriez une idée ?"

Son regard se posa principalement sur Fred et George qui s'étaient fait une mission de parcourir chaque centimètre carré du château. Malheureusement, les jumeaux n'avaient rien à proposer.

"Personnellement, j'aurais une préférence pour les donjons." Lança Lee en s'essuyant la bouche avec une serviette. "C'est à côté du dortoir des Serpentards et l'héritier aurait dû être envoyé là-bas. Serpentard n'allait pas l'obliger à traverser la moitié du château à chaque fois qu'il voulait aller dans la chambre, si ?"

Sanji devait avouer qu'il s'agissait d'une bonne idée.

"Très bien." Chuchota-t-il. "Ce soir, on inspecte les donjons."

* * *

Chopper et Usopp tirèrent partis de leurs leçons de l'après-midi pour prendre des nouvelles de leurs amis. Sanji en profita pour leur apprendre le sort qu'avaient subi Merry et Antidote. Ils allaient devoir trouver une nouvelle façon de s'envoyer des messages car leur équipage ne possédait plus de hiboux. Mais il ne put malheureusement pas les informer sur la nature du monstre de Serpentard car leur professeur réclama le silence. Lockhart pouvait être si insupportable par moment.

"Mes chers élèves ! Je suis heureux de vous voir ! J'ai d'excellentes nouvelles pour vous."

Il s'assit de façon théâtrale sur le rebord de son bureau, essayant d'avoir l'air classe tout en mettant son plus beau profil en avant.

"L'héritier de Serpentard a enfin été appréhendé."

Des chuchotements s'élevèrent immédiatement, mais le professeur Lockhart les fit taire d'un claquement doigt.

"Comme je le soupçonnais depuis longtemps déjà, il s'agissait de Rubeus Hagrid, le gardien de chasse. Ce pauvre homme ne savait plus quoi faire pour attirer l'attention. Il pensait qu'en ouvrant la chambre des secrets pendant ma présence à Poudlard, il pourrait devenir célèbre. Malheureusement, il m'avait sous-estimé."

Lockhart semblait parti pour un très long monologue flattant sa personne quand la main de Seamus se leva. Dans un élan de gentillesse, Lockhart lui donna la parole.

"Il a avoué ?" Interrogea le lionceau.

Le sourire de Lockhart se flétrit un instant puis reprit sa place.

"Non, pas encore. Mais cela ne saurait plus tarder. Il vient d'être emmené à Azkaban."

Une autre main se leva, cette fois-ci celle de Dean.

"Et la bête ?"

Lockhart avala sa salive avec une fine grimace.

"Elle est condamnée dans la chambre des secrets. Plus personne ne pourra la libérer."

"Il ne peut pas y avoir un autre héritier ?" S'étonna Dean, pour l'une des premières fois intéressé par le cours du professeur Lockhart. Surtout s'il parvenait à lui faire parler d'autre chose que de lui même pendant l'heure.

Le sourire de Lockhart se crispa.

"L'important, c'est que le responsable ait été arrêté. Et comme le conseil d'administration ne vous oublie pas, ils ont également suspendu le directeur Dumbledore qui a laissé tous ces incidents arriver. Ils vont vous trouver un nouveau Directeur plus compétent. Bien sûr, je suis beaucoup trop pris par l'écriture de mes livres et les divers devoirs qui incombent à la célébrité pour pouvoir remplir cette tâche supplémentaire. Autrement, vous pouvez être sûr que j'aurais déjà été nommé. Mais il faut parfois laisser leur chance à de nouvelles personnes, je ne peux pas faire tourner le monde entier tout seul, malgré mes très nombreuses qualités."

Les garçons roulèrent des yeux devant l'étalage apparent de stupidités, mais les filles applaudirent avec admiration.

"Dumbledore est parti ?" Répéta Usopp étonné.

"C'est comme un capitaine qui abandonne son navire." Fronça des sourcils Luffy. Il n'aimait pas ce genre de personne.

"Non Harry." Corrigea Sanji. "Dumbledore ne peut pas décider s'il va rester. Il est comme un maire. Il est à une place importante où il prend des décisions, mais d'autres personnes peuvent lui retirer son titre."

Le chapeau de paille lâcha un 'Oh' de compréhension.

"Mais, plus important." Continua le professeur Lockhart en demandant le silence avec ses mains. "La dernière fois, l'un ou l'une d'entre vous a, semble-t-il, embarqué le journal d'une de mes fans avec elle. Il s'agit d'un petit livre noir usagé. J'apprécierais qu'il me soit rendu."

Le professeur regarda les différentes expressions de ses élèves, cherchant celle qui revêtirait une grimace coupable.

"Ce genre d'erreur peut arriver." Continua le professeur avec une douce voix. "Je ne lui en veux pas. Je souhaiterais juste revoir mon journal."

Il passa dans les rangs, regardant chaque élève avec attention pour voir s'il n'avait pas quelque chose à lui donner, mais personne ne s'exécuta.

Ron, par contre, était noir de colère.

"Je lui laisse une dernière chance." Reprit le professeur Lockhart. "Il ou elle devra le déposer sur mon bureau avant de partir. Et faites attention à ne pas oublier. Maintenant, reprenons le cours. Je crois qu'on en était resté à ma victoire contre un crabe de feu géant..."

* * *

Personne. Personne ne lui avait rendu son journal. Lockhart n'était vraiment pas content. Il lui avait laissé du temps. Il lui avait permis de garder l'anonymat. Il l'aurait même autorisé à retourner le chercher dans sa chambre, mais le voleur de son journal ne le lui avait pas rendu. Lockhart allait devoir prendre des mesures exceptionnelles.

"Vous ne sortirez pas de cette pièce tant que je n'aurais pas revu mon journal."

"Mais monsieur !" S'exclama un élève de Poufsouffle. "On ne l'a pas votre journal."

"C'est ce qu'on va voir." Déclara le professeur Lockhart. "Videz tous vos sacs sur votre bureau."

"C'est une perte de temps." Assura Seamus en s'exécutant. "Si quelqu'un a le livre, il ne se promènera pas avec. Et il ne viendrait surtout pas à son cours avec."

Le professeur attaqua les premiers rangs, fouillant leurs manuels et regardant dans leurs sacs. Les pirates étant au premier et deuxième rang passèrent dans les premiers. Lockhart put faire de gros yeux sur le contenu du sac de Luffy qui n'était pas orthodoxe.

"Que fais-tu avec tous ces cailloux ?"

"C'est pour jouer !" Assura le chapeau de paille.

Lockhart souleva un rouleau à pâtisserie qui traînait dedans.

"Et tu as des livres aussi ?"

Luffy sortit fièrement son cahier de coloriage. Dans un coin, un paquet de feutres abîmés dépassaient.

"Je vois."

Le bulletin d'Harry Potter devenait soudainement plus compréhensible.

Lockhart passa alors au suivant, Sanji et regarda chacun de ses livres.

"Dean." Chuchota Seamus en tapant son épaule. "Tu ne trouves pas que Ron à l'air coupable ?"

Assis au dernier rang, le rouquin inspectait toute la salle de classe.

Effrayé à l'idée que quelqu'un voie son cahier, Ron l'avait caché dans son sac. Le seul endroit qu'il avait toujours sur lui. Mais maintenant, il voyait Lockhart approcher, cherchant _son_ journal. Et il ne pouvait pas laisser découvrir qu'il le possédait. Il devait le cacher avant que son tour n'arrive. À bout d'idée, et complètement paniqué, il fit glisser le journal sous la chaise de la personne devant lui, priant pour que personne ne le voie.

Malheureusement, c'était sans compter sur Dean et Seamus qui voulaient l'aider, pensant que le rouquin avait effectivement emporté le livre maudit par mégarde un jour et ne trouvait pas le courage de le rendre.

"Je m'en occupe." Assura Seamus en sortant des rangs discrètement. Il alla jusqu'à la rangée devant Ron, se baissa et ramassa le cahier en faisant un clin d'oeil complice au rouquin. Puis, innocemment, il remonta toute la classe et s'accroupit devant le bureau du professeur avant de l'appeler.

"Monsieur ! J'ai retrouvé votre journal !" Assura-t-il en se relevant et en agitant le petit livre noir. "Il était tombé par terre et avait glissé sous votre bureau ! Je crois qu'un élève a dû maladroitement donner un coup de pied dedans pendant qu'il était absorbé par l'une de vos conversations d'après cours. Heureusement, un morceau de la couverture dépassait."

Le professeur retourna à son bureau avec deux enjambées rapides et reprit le livre des mains de son élève.

"Oui, tu as raison, c'est bien lui. Quelle étrange façon de me le rendre ! Vous auriez pu le poser sur mon bureau plutôt que de le cacher en dessous."

"Non monsieur –" Voulut rectifier Seamus, mais le professeur le coupa.

"Merci jeune homme. Vous pouvez retourner à votre place. Maintenant que cette affaire est résolue, je vais pouvoir vous emmener à votre prochain cours. Allons, dépêchez-vous de ranger vos affaires !"

"Il n'a pas du tout écouté ma version des faits." Se plaignit Seamus.

"Il ne le fait jamais." Le rassura Dean avec une tape sur le dos.

* * *

Étrangement, alors que Seamus lui avait rendu service, Ron évitait toujours autant ses camarades de chambre. Pourtant, Dean et Seamus essayaient le plus possible de se rapprocher de lui. Mais rien n'y faisait. Sanji était concentré sur sa recherche de la chambre des secrets et emmenait chaque soir Harry avec lui. Les jumeaux leur avaient prêté leur carte du Maraudeur et s'assuraient que personne ne remarque l'absence des pirates.

Du côté des Serpentards, Rogue devenait fou avec Blaise Zabini. Il avait croisé trois fois le jeune homme se promenant tout seul dans les couloirs après les cours. D'après lui, ses camarades ne parvenaient pas à le suivre et passaient leur temps à se perdre. Pour la première fois, Rogue remerciait le Choixpeau d'avoir envoyé Ginny Weasley dans sa maison. Jusqu'à maintenant, il n'avait jamais réalisé l'incroyable travail qu'elle effectuait. Moins de deux jours sans elle et Zabini le rendait fou. Rogue avait dû passer un message auprès des professeurs de faire extrêmement attention à ce que Blaise Zabini ne s'écarte pas du rang pendant les trajets et rentre dans le bon dortoir. Parfois, Rogue se demandait comment le garçon avait pu finir dans sa maison. Ne fallait-il pas être rusé pour y rentrer ? Il semblait pourtant manquer des neurones basiques au fils de Rose. Et du bon sens. Combien de pas devait-il faire dans un placard avant de l'identifier comme tel ?

Bref, Rogue était épuisé. Et il devait encore faire des tournées de nuit pour s'assurer que les couloirs étaient calmes. Par chance, le jour, il pouvait se venger sur les élèves.

* * *

Bien que Luffy semblait avoir une très large idée de ce à quoi devait ressembler l'entrée de la chambre des secrets, il n'avait pas la moindre idée sur le moyen de l'ouvrir. Sanji passait donc son temps à inspecter chaque pierre de chaque mur et chaque carreau du sol pendant que Luffy se faisait le plaisir de toucher à tout. Il bougeait tous les tableaux, tirait sur tous les chandeliers, jouait avec toutes les armures et suivait la piste de tous les insectes qui se détachaient dans la nuit.

Normalement, depuis le temps, Sanji pensait qu'ils auraient déjà dû trouver plus ou moins accidentellement l'entrée de la chambre, mais ils n'avaient toujours aucune piste. Qui savait combien de temps l'héritier avait dut la chercher ? Peut-être avait-il reçu un plan d'un de ses ancêtres pour lui indiquer l'emplacement et le code pour y accéder. S'il fallait formuler une phrase aussi excentrique que ' _Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises_ ', ils n'allaient pas y arriver.

Il allait falloir trouver une autre méthode.

Ce soir-là, Sanji laissa son capitaine dormir alors qu'il réfléchissait à la fenêtre. Plutôt que de chercher l'entrée de la chambre, il devait forcer l'héritier à se dévoiler. Si le basilic parlait, Luffy pouvait remonter la piste de sa voix. Le plus simple aurait été d'utiliser un coq comme appât. Puisque le Basilic redoutait son cri, l'héritier allait devoir venir le tuer lui-même. Seulement, Sanji ne pouvait pas faire apparaître un coq de nulle part. Le seul animal qu'il savait faire apparaître étaient les serpents.

Sauf que personne ne le savait. Sanji avait finalement un plan. Il allait faire circuler la rumeur qu'il s'entraînait à faire apparaître des coqs et que ces dernières tentatives étaient plutôt réussites. Il avait un excellent mobile : l'offrir en dîner à Harry. L'appétit monstrueux du petit pirate avait déjà fait le tour d'une bonne partie de l'école. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que la rumeur se répande suffisamment, mais pour cela, Sanji comptait sur les jumeaux Weasley. Ils avaient un excellent réseau pour le sujet.

Sanji devait maintenant trouver une stratégie pour vaincre le Basilic. Il avait plusieurs sorts en réserve, mais il devait assurer la sécurité de Luffy. Il lui avait bien expliqué, à lui et aux autres, que s'ils craignaient que le monstre soit parmi eux, ils devaient immédiatement fermer les yeux ou fixer un miroir. Une fois pétrifiée, la bête ne leur fera plus rien. Du moins, c'était le cas jusqu'à maintenant.

Heureux d'avoir trouvé une solution, Sanji ferma la fenêtre de leur chambre et se coucha dans son lit, s'assoupissant relativement vite.

* * *

Enfin ! Il avait semblé à Ron que Sanji était resté éveillé une éternité. Il avait à plusieurs reprises failli s'endormir, mais sa résolution l'avait maintenu éveillé. L'horloge tournait et il devait se dépêcher.

Silencieusement, Ron se leva de son lit et s'approcha de celui Luffy. Il le secoua doucement, ignorant ses babillages sur un buffet géant tout en craignant que son bruit ne réveille Draco.

"Allez..." Chuchota très légèrement le rouquin en secouant davantage le brun.

Finalement, sa persévérance porta ses fruits. Luffy parvint à réunir assez de conscience pour formuler une phrase parfaitement cohérente.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

Ron prit immédiatement une mine apeurée et perdue.

"Je n'arrive pas à dormir. J'ai peur, tout seul dans mon coin. Je me demandais, tu accepterais d'échanger nos lits ? Juste pour cette nuit ?"

Luffy ne bougea pas tout de suite, et Ron prit soudainement peur que le chapeau de paille refuse. Étrangement, il n'avait jamais considéré cette possibilité.

Mais un orteil de l'élastique bougea et ce fut tout le corps qui se mit en mouvement. La carcasse du capitaine pirate se traîna jusqu'au lit de Ron avant de s'affaler lourdement dessus. À peine eut-il touché le sommier de son camarade que Luffy retourna dans les bras de Morphée.

Toujours sur la pointe des pieds, Ron remit son camarade correctement dans son lit et s'assura qu'il était suffisamment enveloppé dans sa couverture pour que personne ne puisse l'identifier sans se pencher sur lui.

Ron ramassa alors son drap qu'il avait, fort heureusement, laissé traîner par terre et s'enroula dedans de la même manière que Luffy avant de s'allonger dans son lit.

Il attendit encore un peu, pour s'assurer que l'élastique était bien retourné dormir à poing fermé, avant de se lever de nouveau, la couverture sur sa tête et les chaussons de Luffy au pied.

Ravalant sa salive et respirant profondément pour se donner du courage, il fit semblant de tomber juste assez dans le lit de Draco pour le réveiller.

Ce dernier, étonné par le coup brusque, se frotta les yeux.

"Harry ?"

Le plus dur quand on retrouve son corps d'enfant est de devoir supporter les longues heures de sommeil qui venaient avec. Sanji était habitué à faire des nuits blanches et des journées de plus de trente heures pleines de combats, mais pas son nouveau corps. Le corps d'enfant dans lequel il était coincé hurlait à cause des nuits passées à fouiller les couloirs plutôt que de dormir. Ses paupières étaient lourdes et il avait du mal à les maintenir ouvertes, mais une silhouette, qui semblait venir du lit de Luffy, se promenait debout dans leur chambre.

"Harry ?"

La silhouette s'éloigna et sortit. Immédiatement, Sanji se releva, aussi vite que son corps d'enfant, épuisé, le lui permettait. Il jeta un coup d'oeil au lit de Luffy.

Vide.

"Harry !" Rappela Sanji en enfilant ses chaussons avant de courir dehors. Il eut juste le temps de voir ce qui lui semblait être la silhouette de son ami passer la trappe du dortoir.

Jurant, il descendit en courant l'escalier des garçons et fila hors du dortoir.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Luffy faisait une crise de somnambulisme ? Il était manipulé ?

Peu importait au fond, Sanji devait le retrouver avant que l'héritier de Serpentard ne le fasse.

"Harry !" Appela Sanji une fois dehors. Il vit du coin de l'oeil quelque chose bouger et identifia le drap dans lequel son capitaine s'était enroulé.

"Reviens ! Harry ! Réveille-toi !"

Mais l'élastique continuait sa route de plus en plus rapidement. Sanji dut se mettre à courir pour espérer le rattraper.

Ron n'était pas un grand sportif, mais il sentait que c'était la course de sa vie. Le point de rendez-vous n'était pas très loin, et il avait pris de l'avance grâce aux escaliers qui n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête, mais Draco avait très rapidement rattrapé cette avance. Ron gonfla son torse, emplissant ses poumons de plus d'air qu'ils ne pouvaient en contenir, et fit un sprint final vers la ligne d'arrivée. Si tout se passait comme prévu, Draco ne serait pas là le lendemain matin pour tout expliquer. Draco emporterait le mystère de cette nuit dans sa tombe.

"Harry !"

La voix résonna à quelques centimètres des oreilles de Ron qui trébucha en fermant ses yeux avec force. Mais il ne sentit jamais le corps de Draco, qui avait glissé sur son drap, tomber sur lui.

Soudain, comme une évidence, Ron se releva. Gardant ses yeux fermés, il tendit sa main jusqu'à ce qu'une autre, presque aussi froide que la sienne, ne l'entoure. Sans jamais ouvrir les yeux, il suivit les pas de celui qui le guidait.

* * *

 _Quelques secondes plus tôt_

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Luffy s'était-il mis à courir ? Il ne dormait pas ? Et il avait semblé à Sanji que son capitaine l'avait attendu. Pourquoi ? Il l'avait finalement entendu ? Alors pourquoi courir ?

"Harry !"

L'élastique n'était qu'à quelques centimètres. Sanji n'avait qu'à agripper son drap. Mais au moment où il s'apprêtait à le faire, il marcha sur un bout de la couverture du chapeau de paille et tomba à la renverse. Il eu juste le temps de tourner la tête vers les vitraux du couloir et de croiser deux orbes jaunes luisants.

* * *

 **Voilà une des principale raison pour laquelle il ne fallait pas le lire la nuit. Maintenant, qui vient me tenir compagnie ? Je trouve que ma chambre est vraiment sombre... Je vais plutôt dormir demain...**

 **Laissez des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! Et pour me dire que vous êtes passés ! Ça faisait plaisir de vous voir ! Revenez vite ! Je ferais une promo sur... le nombre de mot ? Bref, surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Je ne vous mordrais pas, promis ! Au contraire, on pourras s'associer pour lutter contre le monstre de Serpentard ! On vendra chèrement notre peau nous aussi !**

 **Bye !**


	19. Un manque d'acheminement d'eau

**Et un de plus ! Oui, je les écris pas groupes dernièrement. J'espère qu'il sera à votre goût et que vous vous amuserez bien ! (Sincèrement, vous aviez remarqué ?)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Dean grogna. Pourquoi les réveils devaient-ils toujours être aussi difficiles ? Pourquoi ne faisaient-ils pas des cours que l'après-midi ? Bon, peut-être parce que Dean se plaindrait quand même et aurait juste décalé ses horaires de couchage. Mais il n'allait pas gâcher sa matinée avec des propos raisonnables.

"Seamus ! Ron ! C'est le matin !" Aboya-t-il en peinant à s'asseoir. "Allez les gars. Ne me forcez pas à me répéter."

Il nota distraitement que les lits de Sanji et Luffy étaient vides, mais ce n'était pas une première pour lui. Les deux pirates partaient souvent les premiers pour que Luffy ait le temps d'avaler un petit déjeuner convenable alors que leurs camarades de chambre couraient en classe avec une tartine de pain pour rallonger leurs nuits. Étonnant étant donné qu'ils étaient aussi les premiers couchés. C'était l'équipe Sommeil contre l'équipe Estomac.

"Allez Seamus." Secoua Dean en lui jetant ses vêtements à la figure.

Son ami ne parut pas plus heureux que lui, mais attrapa son tee-shirt avant de jeter ses draps au pied du lit pour se changer sur place.

Dean, quant à lui, errait dans la chambre. Il déambula jusqu'au lit de Ron tout en retirant son tee-shirt.

"Allez Ron, debout. Toi aussi tu dois venir en classe."

Puis il fit demi-tour en enfilant la chemise de son uniforme pour retourner près de son lit où le reste de ses vêtements traînaient.

Il n'avait pas effectué la moitié de la distance qu'un monstrueux grondement émana du lit de Ron. Dean tomba le nez en avant sur la moquette. Il se releva à quatre pas, les yeux écarquillés.

"Harry ?"

Le susnommé trouva qu'il était temps de se retourner et de s'asseoir, les cheveux en bataille, toujours emmêlés dans son drap.

"Oui ?"

Dean et Seamus étaient médusés.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le lit de Ron ?!" Interrogea Dean.

Luffy fit une petite grimace en se tenant le ventre.

"J'ai faim."

Comme pour attester ses propos, un nouveau gargouillis émana de son estomac.

Dean eut un petit sourire gêné.

"Oui, on voit ça."

Des bruits de pas s'approchèrent de lui, et Dean sentit Seamus se pencher pour lui tendre la main. Dean l'accepta avec joie et se releva, toujours aussi perdu.

"Mais pourquoi..."

Une main se posa sur son épaule et Seamus lui fit signe d'abandonner.

"Nourrissons-le, il parlera certainement après."

Dean rendit les armes. Son ami avait raison. Tant que son ventre était vide, Harry n'avait qu'une pensée en tête. _Manger_.

"Allez viens Harry." Incita Seamus en lui tendant une main, torse nu d'avoir été interrompu pendant qu'il s'habillait. "On va te trouver à manger."

* * *

"Fred ! George !" Appela Dean une fois avoir repéré les jumeaux dans la salle commune Gryffondor. Les rouquins se tournèrent vers lui, un croissant et une tartine de confiture entre les dents.

"Oui ?"

Derrière Dean, Seamus installa Luffy autour du buffet du petit déjeuner, et s'assura qu'il respecte, au possible, les assiettes des autres.

"C'est Draco." Chuchota Dean en s'approchant des Weasley. Il vérifia autour de lui qu'aucune oreille curieuse n'était tendue vers eux et que Percy n'était pas dans les parages avant de continuer.

"Il n'est pas là."

Fred haussa ses épaules. C'était loin d'être une première. Draco faisait ce qui lui chantait.

"Mais Ron non plus." Pleura presque Dean. "Et il a laissé Harry derrière. Il ne laisse jamais Harry derrière !"

George avala sa tartine et attrapa un pichet de jus d'orange.

"Ne t'en fais pas, c'est Draco. Je suis sûr qu'il a un plan. Et Harry, il a dit quelque chose ?"

Dean secoua sa tête.

"Juste qu'il avait faim."

"Tu vois !" S'exclama Fred. "Tout va bien. Je suis sûr que Draco a juste emmené Ron aux toilettes, ou quelque chose comme ça. Ils seront de retour avant même que tu ne t'en aperçoives."

Dean fit une petite mine.

"J'espère que vous avez raison..."

Il jeta un vague regard à Luffy, plus loin dans la salle qui avait pris pour cible un panier de fruits sous la surveillance de Seamus.

Si Harry ne s'inquiétait pas, il fallait probablement lui faire confiance…

* * *

Luffy mordit à pleines dents dans une prune, son estomac presque rempli, quand un éclat de compréhension le traversa. Il gigota sur sa chaise avant de s'arrêter sur le visage familier de Seamus.

"Où est Draco ?"

Seamus, le nez dans son bol de lait leva sa tête encore un peu ensommeillée.

"Hein ? Oh, Draco. Je ne sais pas. On espérait justement que tu puisses nous le dire. Pourquoi dormais-tu dans le lit de Ron ?"

Mais Luffy n'écouta pas sa question. Il attrapa ce qu'il restait du panier de fruits et se faufila parmi ses camarades.

"Attends-moi !" Cria à sa suite Seamus.

Puis Luffy se planta devant les jumeaux Weasley et Dean qui avaient entrepris de manger debout.

"Où est Draco ?" Se renseigna-t-il sans arrêter de manger.

Fred haussa les épaules.

"C'est lui qui a notre carte. On ne sait pas où il est, mais lui doit le savoir."

Luffy pencha sa tête sur le côté avec curiosité.

"Personne ne sait où est Draco ?"

"On devrait peut-être prévenir un professeur." Chuchota Dean, inquiet.

Mais George secoua sa tête.

"Non, non. Nous parlons de Draco. Il sort toujours sans en parler à personne. Vous vous rappelez quand vous vous êtes inquiétés l'autre jour parce qu'il avait disparu avec Harry ? Il est revenu un peu après avec son gros livre. Peut-être qu'il est juste retourné à la bibliothèque."

Dean fit une grimace peu convaincue, mais George avait raison. Si à chaque fois que Draco s'absentait ils avaient prévenu un professeur, le blond aurait déjà été renvoyé de Poudlard depuis longtemps.

"Mais les cours vont commencer. Les professeurs vont bien finir par s'apercevoir qu'ils ne sont pas là." Pointa Lee en mordant dans le vide, son orange ayant subitement disparu. Il souleva un sourcil et inspecta sa main avec curiosité.

"On peut toujours prétendre qu'ils étaient malades." Proposa Seamus.

"Et s'ils envoient quelqu'un vérifier ?" Grimaça Dean.

"Je sais !" S'écria George. "Vous avez cours avec les Poufsouffles en première heure, non ?"

Dean plissa ses yeux.

"Oui ?"

"Parfait." Continua Fred. "Racontez tout à Neville et laissez-le gérer."

"Comment ?" S'écria Dean. "Mais pourquoi ?"

"Regardez." Expliqua calmement George. "Quand Draco a entraînement, à qui confie-t-il Harry ?"

"Neville." Répondirent immédiatement Dean et Seamus.

"Donc, si Draco n'est plus là, il faut aller voir Neville." Conclut George. "N'est-ce pas Harry ?"

Mais Luffy avait la tête ailleurs. Où était parti son cuisinier ? Il ne le laissait jamais seul dans ce château. À raison puisque Luffy se sentait incapable de retrouver les autres membres de son équipage. Sanji le guidait toujours quand il voulait retrouver quelqu'un.

"Harry !" Le réveilla George. "Tu veux aller voir Neville ?"

Usopp ? Oui, Luffy hocha sa tête avec énergie. Il voulait retrouver Usopp. Avec ses amis, il savait qu'il affronterait facilement la disparition de l'un des leurs. Ils allaient le retrouver, Luffy en était sûr.

"Parfait." Assura George. "Alors, allez chercher vos affaires, je crois que votre professeur ne va plus tarder à arriver."

Les deuxièmes années obéirent et Dean tira Luffy à leur suite. Par chance, Draco préparait toujours les affaires de son capitaine la veille au soir.

* * *

"Tout le monde est là ?"

Par mesure de précaution, Usopp attrapa la main de Chopper, de peur de le perdre dans la foule de deuxième et de quatrième année, ses livres scolaires dans l'autre main.

"Alors on y va." Déclara le professeur Chourave en guidant sa foule d'élèves vers leurs salles de classe.

Elle parcourut plusieurs couloirs dans une relative tranquillité, ses Poufsouffles peu enclins à crier dès le réveil. Au loin, ils pouvaient entendre des Serpentards beaucoup trop énergiques chahuter, sûrement menés par le professeur Lockhart au vu du manque de discipline. Après l'attaque de l'une des leurs, Ginny Weasley, ils avaient un peu perdu de leur assurance, mais l'avaient vite retrouvé en la traitant de traîtresse à sa maison. À leurs yeux, son comportement l'avait transformée en cible pour l'héritier. Autrement, les Serpentards étaient en sécurité. Salazard n'attaquerait pas un de ses élèves.

La tête haute d'avoir derrière elle des élèves bien plus distingués, le professeur Chourave continua à mener ses troupes en ignorant les cris de cochons égorgés poussés par les Serpentards plus loin.

Les Poufsouffles étaient décidément la meilleure maison.

"Tu crois que le professeur Rogue va ramasser nos dissertations ?" Demanda doucement Chopper en relisant la sienne. "J'aimerais bien ajouter un paragraphe..."

Usopp fit un doux sourire à son ami.

"Il est parfait."

Et c'était vrai. La veille, Usopp, Cédric et Brook étaient passés derrière lui pour la relire et Cédric avait assuré qu'elle était beaucoup mieux écrite que la plupart des torchons que rendait sa classe. Il avait alors, très discrètement, visé Brook du regard.

Mais Brook était déjà à un autre niveau. Au dernier devoir, il avait rendu une partition de musique. Il avait assuré que c'était sa façon à lui de lancer un sort et qu'avec ses notes, tout le monde pouvait ressentir la grandeur du sort. Il avait ensuite joué son morceau au violon et avait effectivement arraché des larmes au professeur.

Mais celle-ci lui avait donné un E à son devoir en lui demandant de le rédiger avec des lettres et des mots la prochaine fois.

Content, Chopper rangea son devoir dans son livre de potion pour éviter de le froisser. Il avait hâte de le revoir avec sa note écrite dessus.

"Yohohoho, c'est étrange, je ne savais pas que le cours de soin aux créatures magiques était dans cette direction."

Chopper et Usopp sursautèrent, empêchant de peu un hurlement d'horreur de franchir leurs gorges.

"Skelett !" Cria Usopp en se retournant. "Ne refais plus jamais ça !"

"Ça quoi ?" Demanda innocemment l'ancien squelette.

"Apparaître derrière nous sans prévenir !" Détailla Chopper, encore tremblant.

"Yohohoho, toutes mes excuses." Articula le musicien en se pliant théâtralement en deux. "Cet acte n'était pas prémédité."

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?" Se décida enfin à demander Usopp. "Le professeur Chourave a demandé aux deuxième et quatrième années de l'accompagner. Pas les cinquièmes."

"Oh." Lâcha Brook avec étonnement. "J'avais cru entendre les quatrièmes années."

"Oui, les quatrièmes." Répéta Usopp avec patience. "Mais tu es en _cinquième_ année."

L'ancien squelette lâcha un autre 'Oh' d'étonnement.

"Ah, le temps passe si vite."

"NON ! ESSAYE JUSTE DE RETENIR TA CLASSE !" Cria Usopp.

"Fort bien." Ignora Brook en se tournant vers un couloir abandonné. "Je vais aller rejoindre ma classe. Où peuvent-ils bien être ?"

"Tu n'es pas censé te promener tout seul !" Rappela Usopp. "Attends que le professeur Chourave nous ait emmenés en cours et demande-lui de s'occuper de toi."

Brook sortit un cure-dent de sa poche et entrepris de déloger un morceau de salade coincer entre deux de ses canines.

"Je ne sais pas trop. Elle risque de ne pas être très contente."

"Non, effectivement." Confirma Usopp. "Mais si un professeur te voit te promener tout seul dans les couloirs, il ne sera pas content non plus."

Brook fit mine de réfléchir, bien qu'il était difficile de savoir s'il prenait une décision ou s'il avait juste des difficultés avec sa feuille de salade.

"Peut-être—"

Mais Brook fut interrompu par Chopper qui pointa un couloir.

"Ce n'était pas Cutty là-bas?"

Usopp tourna la tête pour voir l'endroit indiqué par son ami et dû donner raison à l'ancien renne. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne à Poudlard pour se promener en slip.

"Ce n'est pas vrai..." Chuchota Usopp avec fatigue avant de se tourner là où devait se trouver Brook.

Là où Brook n'était plus.

"Skelett !" S'écria Usopp.

"Il est parti après Franky." Expliqua doucement Chopper en tirant sur le tee-shirt du tireur d'élite. "On les suit ?"

Usopp jeta un coup d'oeil à leurs camarades qui s'étaient déjà bien éloignés.

"J'espère qu'on n'aura pas d'ennuis." Pria-t-il en attrapant Chopper pour partir dans la direction de Franky.

Pourquoi leur équipage ne pouvait-il jamais suivre les règles ?

* * *

Dean et Seamus marchaient un peu en retrait, essayant de ne pas semer Luffy qui avançait lentement derrière.

"Allez Harry." Demanda gentiment Dean en le sentant ralentir encore. "On va bientôt retrouver Neville, tu verras, il prendra les choses en main."

Mais Luffy avait la tête ailleurs. En même temps qu'ils avançaient, il essayait d'utiliser un peu de son haki pour localiser ses amis. Mais son corps d'enfant était terriblement faible et n'avait pas l'habitude d'utiliser son pouvoir.

"Harry !" Appela encore une fois Dean.

Luffy cessa son repérage et marcha vers ses camarades. Sanji ne serait pas content s'il apprenait que son capitaine déambulait tout seul dans les couloirs. Et si le cuisinier voulait le retrouver, il y avait plus de chance qu'il aille là où étaient leurs camarades de chambre. Sanji savait toujours les trouver.

Alors qu'il rattrapait son retard, Luffy vit un flash vert sur sa périphérie qu'il identifia immédiatement. Il n'y avait qu'un imbécile pour se promener tout seul quand tout le monde marchait en troupeau.

Souriant, le chapeau de paille dévia de sa course et courut sur les pas de son épéiste.

"Harry !" Crièrent d'effroi Dean et Seamus en le voyant quitter leur groupe.

Ils s'apprêtèrent à le poursuivre quand une voix tonna derrière aux.

 **"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe derrière ?** **"**

Le professeur McGonagall n'avait vraiment pas envie de rire. Les temps étaient durs et elle s'inquiétait pour ses élèves au point de ne presque plus dormir la nuit. Et si l'héritier faisait de nouvelles victimes ? Et si les prochaines y laissaient la vie ?

Il était hors de question de laisser qui que ce soit se promener seul dans les couloirs avec le danger omniprésent. Alors, lorsqu'elle avait vu Dean et Seamus, tournés vers ailleurs, prêts à s'éloigner, elle s'était immédiatement mise en colère.

"C-C'es-est—" Hésita Dean.

"C-Ce n'est rien." Assura Seamus en se redressant avec un faux sourire tranquille. "On a juste vu un papillon."

Le professeur McGonagall leva la tête avec supériorité.

" _Devant_."

Les deux garçons ne comprirent pas immédiatement, mais leur directrice leur indiqua le début du rang.

"Marchez devant, je vous garde à l'oeil."

Baissant la tête, les deux garçons s'exécutèrent. Dean avait l'air triste, mais pas à cause de la culpabilité. Il avait peur. Peur pour Harry. Il était le pire élève de leur classe, et semblait découvrir tellement de choses à chaque fois. Il ignorait où avait vécu le Survivant, mais il n'était sûrement pas préparé à affronter l'héritier de Serpentard et son Basilic.

"Ne t'inquiète pas." Chuchota Seamus. "Il a survécu à tu-sais-qui, il survivra bien à un serpent. En plus, Blaise est avec lui. Personne ne veut être l'ennemi de Blaise. Tu te rappelles comment il a frappé le Vif d'Or la dernière fois ? Personne ne l'a retrouvé."

Dean eut un petit sourire peu confiant et pria pour que son ami ait raison.

* * *

"BLAAAAISE !"

Zoro se retourna pour recevoir un boulet de canon dans le ventre. Une vie entière à subir ce traitement et il n'en avait toujours pas l'habitude.

"Salut Harry." Retourna-t-il difficilement en grimaçant, étalé sur le carrelage.

Joyeusement, Luffy prit la décision de s'asseoir sur son estomac.

"Blaise !"

Puis il fixa son épéiste dans les yeux.

"Tu n'aurais pas vu Draco?"

Zoro, au sol, grimaçait pour son crâne qui s'était pris violemment le sol. Il avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour que l'information atteigne ses neurones.

Luffy attendit patiemment, sans sentir la moindre once de culpabilité pour le tas de chair souffrant sous son poids par sa faute.

"Non." Finis par répondre Zoro.

Luffy prit un air songeur avant de se lever, libérant Zoro qui en fit de même plus lentement.

"Il n'était pas dans son lit ce matin." Expliqua le chapeau de paille avec les bras croisés dans une tentative de réflexion.

Zoro épousseta ses vêtements puis s'éloigna pour récupérer son bâton en bois. Il n'avait pas le droit de se promener avec son vrai sabre et la sensation d'une arme à ses côtés lui manquait. Alors il avait opté pour un bâton en bois. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas le droit non plus de se promener avec, mais il avait moins d'ennuis qu'avec son vrai sabre.

"Je me demande où il a pu aller." Grimaça Luffy.

"Laisse-le, c'est un grand garçon." Assura Zoro. Et puis, ce ne serait pas une perte s'ils ne le retrouvaient jamais.

Luffy continua à grimacer en emboîtant le pas de son épéiste. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de l'endroit où ils allaient.

* * *

"Tu vas quelque part ?"

Franky sursauta un instant. Il était en train d'inspecter un couloir pour voir si la voie était libre, quand quelqu'un avait chuchoté dans son oreille.

"SKELETT !"

Usopp fonça sur le musicien et le cogna.

"Je viens juste de te dire de ne plus refaire ça !"

Brook, qui apparemment ne pouvait pas ressentir la culpabilité, rit malgré la bosse qui poussait sur son front.

Apeuré, Chopper se cacha derrière la jambe de Franky.

"Il devient comme Ginny." Murmura-t-il.

"Et toi !" Continua Usopp en pointant Franky. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans les couloirs ? Tu ne devrais pas être avec ta classe ?"

Franky fit un grand sourire et leva la boîte à outils qu'il avait dans les mains.

"Je voulais faire une petite surprise à une amie."

"Une petite surprise ?" Répéta le trio Poufsouffle.

Franky hocha la tête en saisissant une clé à molette.

"Il y a un robinet cassé dans les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage. Je vais juste le réparer SUPER vite et retourner en classe !"

"C'est les toilettes de cette fille qui s'est fait pétrifier !" Comprit Brook. "Cette… Lola joyeuse !"

"Mimi Geignarde." Corrigea Usopp qui en avait entendu parler par Dean et Seamus. "C'est triste ce qui est arrivé à ce fantôme." Concéda Usopp avec une expression affligée. Puis il cligna des yeux et prit une résolution. "Je vais t'aider ! On racontera qu'on a loupé le départ des deuxièmes années et qu'on n'osait pas sortir de notre dortoir. Cette fille mérite sa surprise."

Franky se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes, son nez coulant jusqu'à son menton alors que Brook jouait un air mélancolique sur son harmonica.

"C'est bon !" S'écria Usopp en voyant Chopper, les yeux mouillés, s'essuyer sur son pantalon.

"Mais c'est tellement beau !" Pleura Franky. "Et je ne pleure pas !"

Usopp roula des yeux.

"Allez, dépêchons-nous, on doit retourner en cours après."

* * *

Avec une discrétion absolue étonnante étant donné que Brook s'amusait comme un fou et ne cessait de rire, l'équipe arriva dans les fameuses toilettes pour filles.

"C'est spacieux ici." Remarqua Usopp avec étonnement en admirant les sculptures et les bas reliefs gravés dans la pierre. "Je comprends qu'un fantôme ait décidé d'y élire domicile."

Franky posa son matériel de plomberie devant la grande fontaine centrale et testa un à un les robinets, à la recherche de celui qui ne fonctionnait plus.

Plus loin, Brook ramassa un livre abandonné, légèrement mouillé qu'il plaça sous une fenêtre.

"Tu t'es perdu !" Rit alors une voix dans le couloir.

Immédiatement, Usopp fit signe à tout le monde de se cacher. Brook sauta dans la première cabine qu'il trouva, effrayé à l'idée de croiser le monstre de Serpentard.

"Mes outils !" Chuchota Franky en étant tiré par Usopp dans une cabine. Mais il était trop tard. Ses outils traînaient tout seuls devant l'entrée, maintenant déserte, des toilettes.

" _Ils_ se sont perdus." Rectifia une seconde voix d'enfant.

Les pirates ouvrirent lentement la porte de leur cabine qui grinça dans le mouvement, et sortirent leur tête pour voir les deux nouveaux arrivants.

"Et toi ?" Continua la deuxième voix. "Tu ne t'es pas perdu peut-être ?"

Usopp fronça les sourcils. Il connaissait cette voix.

Chopper, qui avait sorti tout son corps à la place de sa tête, recula un peu pour voir ce qu'il se passait dans le couloir.

"On est arrivés." Soupira avec fatigue la deuxième voix. "La prochaine fois, tâche de ne pas te perdre."

Le premier garçon éclata de rire et rentra dans les toilettes.

Étrange comme leur salle de classe avait changé de décoration. Maintenant, il y avait des lavabos à la place des bureaux.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" Demanda le deuxième garçon en suivant son ami, inquiété par son silence.

"Je ne sais pas où m'asseoir." Avoua Luffy en fixant les robinets centraux.

"C'est Harry." Chuchota Chopper en identifiant son capitaine.

"Oui, c'est Harry et Blaise." Confirma Usopp en fixant leurs deux amis.

"Yohohoho, c'est Harry et Blaise !" Nota Brook avec bonheur.

"Si ce ne sont pas nos SUPER frangins !" Ajouta Franky en réajustant ses lunettes.

Luffy, qui ne les avait pas encore vus, s'accroupit devant la boîte à outils de son mécanicien et commença à la fouiller en chuchotant à propos d'une mystérieuse boîte.

Zoro, quant à lui, inspecta la salle et ne leva même pas un sourcil en reconnaissant ses amis cachés à moitié dans une cabine de toilette.

Il en faut plus pour surprendre le second du Roi des pirates.

Apaisés d'avoir reconnu leurs amis, Usopp, Chopper, Brook et Franky sortirent de leur cabine.

Luffy, toujours le nez dans la mystérieuse caissette, en sortit en coupe-tube et joua avec, jusqu'à ce qu'une main se pose sur la sienne.

"C'est une paire de ciseaux spéciale." Expliqua Franky.

Comprenant qu'il s'agissait d'un outil de son charpentier, Luffy le relâcha et abandonna son exploration de la caisse à outils.

"Vous vous êtes encore perdus." Devina avec accusation Usopp.

Luffy fit un grand sourire qui l'exaspéra.

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de vous ?!"

Une petite main agrippa le bas de son tee-shirt et Usopp put se tourner vers la petite bouille de Chopper.

"Ce n'est pas grave, Harry a cours avec nous de toute façon."

"Yohohoho, et je pourrais amener Blaise en classe." Proposa Brook.

"Tu ne sais même pas où _tu_ as cours." Pointa Usopp.

À côté d'eux, ignorant leur discussion, Franky avait soulevé sa boîte à outils et l'avait posé sur un lavabo. Il avait enfin trouvé le robinet dysfonctionnel. Il ne restait plus qu'à le réparer.

"Quel idiot." Se moqua Zoro avec un sourire en coin.

"Tu ne le sais pas non plus !" S'écria Chopper, toujours aussi surpris par l'aplomb du sabreur.

"Ce n'est pas ma faute s'ils réarrangent le château tous les matins !"

Franky retira le cache des canalisations et examina les tuyaux. Mais tout semblait en ordre. Le problème devait venir d'ailleurs.

"Oui," approuva Usopp avec ironie. "Le corps enseignant s'ennuie alors ils réaménagent toutes les salles de classe dès que la nuit tombe."

"Vous voyez." Déclara Zoro avec confiance.

"C'était de l'ironie !" Dévoila Chopper.

Franky avait examiné tout le système et tout était en ordre. Il n'y avait aucune raison que ce robinet soit dysfonctionnel. Il allait falloir vérifier les fondations. Il sortit un marteau de son sac et s'accroupit au sol, ignoré par ses camarades, avant de lever le marteau bien haut pour l'abattre avec force sur le carrelage, secouant toute la salle.

"MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS ?!" S'écrièrent avec effroi Usopp et Chopper.

"J'inspecte les fondations." Répondit calmement l'ancien cyborg en levant à nouveau son marteau.

"MAIS TU NE PEUX PAS FAIRE ÇA !"

Franky abattit à nouveau son marteau, mais un champ de force l'arrêta et le repoussa. Franky tomba à la renverse.

"C-C'était quoi ?" Crièrent, effrayés, Usopp et Chopper.

"On dirait que quelque chose protège le sol." Nota Zoro en s'approchant, suivi de son capitaine.

"Un sort ?" S'exclama Brook qui avait fini par retenir quelque chose de ses siestes en cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

"Pourquoi faut-il que Sanji et Robin soient absents quand on a besoin d'eux." Pleura Usopp. Eux, ils auraient su quoi faire.

Zoro craqua son cou et Luffy remonta ses manches.

"N-Non." Murmura Usopp. "Je ne pense pas que ce soit la solution –"

Trop tard. Zoro et Luffy frappèrent le sol de toutes leurs forces, l'un avec son bâton et l'autre ses poings, mais ils se firent éjecter comme Franky avant eux.

Immédiatement, les deux pirates se relevèrent, prêts à recommencer, mais Chopper accourut devant eux.

"Arrêtez ! Il doit y avoir une meilleure méthode."

"La force est une très bonne méthode." Fit remarquer Zoro.

"Non, je suis sûr qu'on peut faire autrement !" Assura Chopper.

"Yohohoh, j'ai lu quelque part que pour renforcer un portail, on pouvait cacher un objet à proximité pour lui procurer de la puissance." Proposa Brook au vu de la force du sort. "Ou alors, c'était dans un des contes que me lisait ma maman..."

"On peut toujours essayer." Espéra Chopper. De toute manière, Zoro et Luffy devaient être arrêtés avant qu'ils ne se fassent mal. Et avant qu'ils détruisent l'école.

"Où pourrait-on cacher une espèce d'amulette ?" Réfléchit Usopp en espérant que Brook ait raison.

"Là-haut !" Assura Franky en escaladant les lavabos. Il atteignit le réservoir d'eau et frôla la pierre à la recherche d'un mécanisme.

"Je doute qu'on trouve quoi que ce soit." Grimaça Usopp avec désespoir. Avec le bruit qu'ils faisaient, un professeur n'allait plus tarder. Surtout que depuis le temps, leur absence avait dû être remarquée.

Derrière lui, Brook s'éclaircit la gorge. Il se sentait inspiré.

" _Dans ces toilettes abandonnées,_

 _Ou un sort a été jeté,_

 _Nul ne parvient à réparer_

 _Le vieux robinet serpenté._ "

"Serpenté ?" Releva Usopp avec étonnement alors que Franky reprenait son marteau. "Pourquoi 'serpenté' ?"

"Parce qu'il y a un petit serpent gravé sur le côté, et il me fallait une rime." Expliqua Brook en levant les yeux au plafond, à la recherche d'une deuxième strophe.

"Un robinet avec un serpent gravé qui ne fonctionne pas, dans des toilettes hantées avec un puissant sort protecteur, vous ne pensez pas..." Trembla Usopp, rapidement suivi par Chopper et Brook, effrayés par la simple peur de leur ami. "Nous venons de trouver l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets !" Hurla le tireur d'élite avec effroi. Chopper et Brook hurlèrent avec lui, plus épouvantés que jamais.

"Quelle chambre ?" Finit par demander l'ancien squelette terrifié.

"Celle de l'héritier de Serpentard !" Expliqua Usopp en tremblant. "Celle de la bête féroce ! Du monstre de Salazard ! Celui qui écrivait des messages ensanglantés sur les murs de l'école !"

"Des messages ensanglantés ?!" Cria Brook. "Mais c'est horrible !"

"Enfin, pas le premier." Corrigea Chopper. "C'était de la peinture rouge."

"Des messages avec de la peinture rouge ?!" Hurla d'effroi l'aîné de la bande. "C'est épouvantable !"

Les trois Poufsouffles continuèrent à s'égosiller d'horreur pendant quelques minutes. Franky en avait profité pour commencer à attaquer la réserve d'eau des lavabos et s'était heurté à un nouveau bouclier protecteur.

Quel dommage, s'il avait su plutôt, il aurait pu emmener l'un de ses nouveaux canons portatifs.

Fatigué de crier, le trio des courageux commença à essuyer ses larmes.

"Où l'as-tu vu ton serpent ?" Demanda finalement Zoro.

"Sur le bec du robinet." Pointa Brook, décidé à rester à l'écart.

Zoro s'approcha et remarqua effectivement la fine gravure d'un reptile.

Luffy fit craquer ses articulations.

"Alors c'est là qu'il faut frapper ?"

Mais Chopper attira l'attention sur lui en reniflant très fort.

"Ça ne veut pas plutôt dire qu'il faut donner le mot de passe pour ouvrir la porte ? Peut-être en parlant Fourchlang ? Je veux dire, c'est la langue des serpents..."

"Mais pourquoi leur as-tu dit ça ?!" Chuchota puissamment Usopp. "Et s'ils arrivent à l'ouvrir ?! Ils vont le réveiller ! Ils vont réveiller le monstre de Serpentard et il viendra tous nous manger !"

Chopper et Brook hurlèrent à nouveau d'horreur dans leur coin alors que Franky descendait de son perchoir.

"On peut essayer. Si ce qu'ils disent est vrai, c'est peut-être le serpent qui bouche l'arrivée d'eau du robinet."

"Mais non, ce n'est pas ça le problème !" Gémit Usopp, recroquevillé plus loin dans la pièce avec Chopper et Brook.

La palette de couleur étudiante resta un moment silencieuse devant le robinet, attendant que les autres agissent. Finalement, Zoro se décida.

"Harry, c'est à toi de parler."

Son capitaine le regarda avec étonnement.

"Moi ?"

Zoro hocha la tête.

"Tu le faisais tout le temps avec Antidote."

"Oui," continua Franky. "Fais comme si tu parlais à Antidote."

"Ils vont y arriver." Chuchota avec terreur Chopper.

"Ne t'ouvre pas. Ne t'ouvre pas. Ne t'ouvre pas." Priait Usopp.

"De la peinture rouge !" Pleurait Brook.

Luffy ferma les yeux pour se concentrer et se remémora Antidote. Ce petit serpent à la peau verte si joueur. Il lui avait demandé tant de fois s'il pouvait attaquer un de ses camarades pour se faire les dents.

La mâchoire de Luffy bougea toute seule.

" _Tu veux venir jouer ?_ "

Le robinet brilla puis toute la structure s'agrandit. Le gigantesque réservoir d'eau s'éleva dans les airs et la plaque d'égout sur laquelle se trouvait le lavabo dysfonctionnel s'enfonça dans le sol pour libérer une entrée royale dans les égouts.

"Elle s'est ouverte." Lâcha, à bout d'espoir, Usopp. "On est condamnés." Continua-t-il avec une voix de souris.

"Waw !" S'exclama Luffy, des étoiles plein les yeux. "C'est super !"

"Effectivement." Avoua avec une réjouissante non cachée Franky. "C'est du beau travail ! Une porte qui répond à une certaine langue ? C'est même du génie !"

"Et en plus, ils complimentent le fou qui l'a installé !" Pleura Chopper.

"Je me demande ce qu'il y a au bout." Sourit Luffy avec excitation.

"Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir." Sourit avec malice Zoro.

"Non." Murmura faiblement Usopp, mais ses amis l'ignorèrent. Luffy sauta les pieds en avant dans le tunnel, suivit par Franky.

"Ils l'ont fait." Sanglota Usopp.

Puis Zoro se tourna vers eux.

"Vous restez ici ?"

Les trois Poufsouffles hochèrent leur tête avec force. Aucune chance qu'ils aillent volontairement dans la gueule du monstre.

"Tant mieux," commenta Zoro, "il en faut pour s'assurer que les propriétaires des lieux ne rentrent pas soudainement chez eux."

"Les propriétaires ?" S'intéressa Brook.

"Oui," continua Zoro. "On ne sait jamais. Soit on le prend par surprise en bas pendant qu'il dort, soit il est allé faire un tour et cherche son dîner dans le château."

"Cherche..." Commença Usopp.

"...son dîner." Termina Chopper.

Les deux pirates se regardèrent, blancs comme le marbre qui les entourait.

"On va en bas !" Crièrent-ils en se jetant dans le conduit d'eau.

Zoro se tourna vers Brook qui avait été, semble-t-il, abandonné.

Rapidement, le musicien sauta sur ses jambes et courut dans la plomberie.

"Attendez-moi !"

Zoro se permit un sourire en coin. Si manipulable. Puis il les rejoignit dans le toboggan géant.

* * *

" _Tous les élèves doivent immédiatement regagner leurs dortoirs. Les professeurs sont attendus dans leur salle. Dépêchez-vous, s'il vous plaît._ "

Un énorme raffut s'éprit de Poudlard. Tous les cours prirent fin et les élèves retournèrent à leur dortoir comme l'avait commandé la voix amplifiée du professeur McGonagall. Enfin libérés, les professeurs purent ensuite se réunir dans leur salle attitrée, perdus et effrayés. Ils attendaient avec craintes les explications de la Directrice adjointe.

Celle-ci inspira lentement avant de partager son lourd secret avec le reste du corps enseignant.

"L'héritier de Serpentard a laissé un autre message." Informa-t-elle, le coeur lourd. "Ce que nous redoutions est arrivé. Le monstre a emmené des élèves dans la Chambre."

Le professeur Chourave s'écroula à terre.

"Des élèves… M-Mais… Comment ?"

"Je ne sais pas." Avoua la directrice de Gryffondor. "Il a juste laissé un message : _Leurs squelettes décoreront à jamais la Chambre._ "

 _Quel horrible sens de l'esthétique_ remarqua intérieurement le professeur Rogue en réprimant une grimace de dégoût. Les os manquaient cruellement de couleurs et il ne parlait même pas de l'odeur de chair putride qui allait sûrement se dégager du cadavre. L'héritier se croyait trop tendance pour utiliser des tapisseries comme tout le monde ? Mais avec un peu de chance, la bête avait eu l'excellente idée d'emporter les jumeaux Weasley. Quitte à avoir mauvais goût, il pouvait l'avoir jusqu'au bout et rendre service à Rogue et au monde par la même occasion. Et puis, leur mère avait plein d'autres enfants de toute façon, elle ne s'apercevrait peut-être même pas de leur disparition.

"Nous allons devoir renvoyer tous les élèves chez eux dès demain." continua le professeur McGonagall. "C'est la fin du collège Poudlard. Dumbledore a toujours dit que nous devions faire passer la sécurité des enfants avant tout."

Rogue hocha la tête. Il y avait plein d'enfants auxquels il n'allait pas regretter de faire des adieux prématurés. C'était l'occasion de changer de métier. Soit, il aimait bien éduquer les enfants, mais à Poudlard, leur niveau était trop catastrophique et l'éducation générale des enfants était à revoir. Il allait peut-être postuler à Dumstrang ou Beauxbâtons. Leurs élèves avaient l'air obéissants, calmes et travailleurs. Juste parfait. Ou alors, Rogue pourrait être un professeur itinérant pour des enfants de bonne famille. Lucius Malfoy lui fournirait sûrement d'excellentes recommandations.

"Qui sont les victimes ?" Demanda, le souffle court, Bibine, brisant les songes de Rogue, occupé à programmer son avenir.

"Malheureusement, je n'ai aucun moyen de le savoir." Avoua la directrice adjointe. "Ni combien exactement. Manquait-il des élèves à vos cours ?"

À contrecœur, les professeurs durent secouer leurs têtes. L'alarme lancée par le professeur McGonagall avait interrompu leurs cours avant même qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de faire l'appel.

"Faites l'appel dans vos dortoirs." Ordonna le professeur McGonagall. "Bibine, occupe-toi de mes Gryffondors, s'il te plaît. Je m'occupe de prévenir les parents d'élèves."

Les professeurs se séparèrent alors, courant effectuer leur travail.

* * *

Luffy hurlait à pleins poumons, amusé par sa descente. Sur les coins, il vit plusieurs embouchures, mais il se laissa porter par l'artère principale. Il pourrait toujours revenir plus tard pour explorer tous les tunnels.

Le long tunnel finit malheureusement par prendre fin, éjectant Luffy dans une grotte assez grande. L'élastique se releva avec énergie, juste à temps pour esquiver Franky et son matériel.

"On n'y voit pas grand-chose ici." Remarqua le mécanicien. "Du moins, pour le commun des mortels." Il appuya sur un bouton posé sur son front, et des visières apparurent devant ses yeux. "Pas pour ceux qui possèdent des lunettes infrarouges intégrées !"

Luffy se retourna en l'entendant.

"Des lunettes infrarouges intégrées ?!"

"Oui." Avoua avec une fausse modestie Franky. "Et maintenant, je peux te voir avec plein de couleurs !"

Luffy sauta d'excitation.

"Je peux essayer ? Je peux essayer ?"

"Malheureusement," déclara à regret Franky, "elles sont intégrées à mon cuir chevelu. Mais quand on retournera dans ma chambre après, je pourrais t'en prêter."

"C'est génial !" Bondit de joie le chapeau de paille.

Un bruit sourd résonna derrière l'ancien cyborg, annonçant l'arrivée d'Usopp et de Chopper.

"Mon dos..." Grogna le tireur.

"J'ai cru qu'on allait mourir !" Se lamenta Chopper.

"Vous devriez vous décaler rapidement." Leur conseilla Franky.

"Pourquoi ?" Demandèrent, perdus, les deux pirates.

Un hurlement d'horreur leur répondit, mais Chopper et Usopp n'eurent pas le temps de bouger. Brook leur tomba dessus.

"MAIS FAITES ATTENTION À VOS AÎNÉS ! Ah non, c'est bon, je n'ai pas mal."

"Tu nous écrases !" Gémit Usopp, plaqué contre le sol avec Chopper.

"Autant pour moi." S'excusa l'ancien squelette en se relevant juste avant l'arrivée de Zoro. Mais le sabreur sauta, esquivant tous ses camarades étalés partout.

"Tout le monde est là !" Sourit Luffy. "On va pouvoir y aller ! En avant !"

Brook fit un pas, déclenchant un étrange bruit. Effrayé, il fit très lentement un deuxième pas.

"On dirait..." Murmura-t-il difficilement. "On dirait des os broyés. Et croyez-moi, je m'y connais en os !"

Il tourna doucement son regard vers le sol, et vit, à travers les quelques rayons de lumières qui tamisaient l'endroit, des crânes et des ossements d'animaux.

Il hurla de frayeur en même temps que Chopper et Usopp qui firent la même découverte et ils se jetèrent tous au cou de la personne la plus proche : Zoro.

"O-On ferait peut-être bien de remonter, non ?" Suggéra Usopp. "Sanji doit probablement être mort d'inquiétude."

"Oui, oui." Approuvèrent Chopper et Brook.

"Vous êtes sûr ? C'est le terrain de chasse préféré de la bête." Joua Zoro.

Les bras autour de lui se resserrèrent.

"Je veux rentrer chez ma maman !" Crièrent les trois Poufsouffles.

Zoro les ignora avec un petit rictus et suivit les traces de Luffy et Franky qui déambulaient dans la grotte.

* * *

Le professeur Filius Flitwick courrait aussi vite que ses toutes petites jambes et son âge avancé le lui permettait. Autour de lui, les tableaux l'encourageaient tout en se moquant de ses prouesses sportives. Mais il devait se dépêcher. Il entra à bout de souffle dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall et sauta sur la première chaise venue.

"Professeur ! Cutty Flam est introuvable. ll n'est pas dans son dortoir."

"Et il n'est pas le seul." Ajouta une voix près de la porte d'entrée. "Roronoa Zoro manque aussi à l'appel." Informa calmement le professeur Rogue.

"Tout comme Terry Boot, Skelett Bones et Neville Londubat." Articula difficilement le professeur Chourave, des larmes aux yeux.

"Et Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter." Termina Bibine.

Le professeur McGonagall crut qu'elle allait s'effondrer.

Il ne manquait pas un, pas deux, pas trois, mais _huit élèves_. C'était une catastrophe. Elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

"Il faut fouiller le château." Remarqua posément le professeur McGonagall. "Peut-être que certains d'entre eux sont juste égarés. Si c'est le cas, il faut les trouver avant l'héritier Serpentard. Si ce n'est pas le cas, on pourra peut-être trouver des traces. Huit enfants ne peuvent pas se volatiliser comme par magie !"

Malgré son beau discours, Minerva n'y croyait pas beaucoup. Mais elle devait garder espoir pour les parents de ses enfants qui attendraient leur retour, et pour ses dits-enfants qui méritaient d'avoir un futur.

"Professeur Chourave, fouillez les jardins, les serres et le stade de Quidditch. Bibine, prenez l'aile Ouest, le Professeur Flitwick prendra l'aile Est. Professeur Rogue, vous vous occuperez des donjons. Je vais chercher les autres professeurs, ils doivent avoir terminé de préparer le Poudlard Express et de fouiller les ailes Nord et Sud. J'espère que nous trouverons quelque chose. Bon courage."

Les professeurs poussèrent différents sons d'agrément et obtempérèrent. Plus le temps passait, plus les chances de retrouver les enfants vivants s'amincissaient. Ils devaient se dépêcher.

* * *

Dumbledore tournait sur le fauteuil de sa maison. Il s'ennuyait. Depuis qu'il avait été révoqué, il ne faisait rien de ses journées. Il était libre. Pas besoin de surveiller les élèves ni les professeurs, pas la peine d'élaborer des schémas des plus compliqués pour essayer vainement de manipuler l'enfant-qui-avait-survécu, et aucun meurtrier sanguinaire qui se promenait dans les couloirs ! Vraiment, la retraite forcée de Dumbledore lui allait à merveille. Il n'avait pas eu la chance de s'ennuyer depuis tellement longtemps ! Il ne savait pas comment remercier Lucius Malfoy pour cette bénédiction. Peu importait tout le mal qu'il avait préalablement pensé de cet homme, il lui était maintenant redevable. Il l'avait sorti d'une position délicate. Dumbledore était maintenant sauf de toute critique. Il n'était plus responsable de toutes les catastrophes qui se déroulaient à Poudlard, et avec la meilleure des excuses ! Il a été suspendu par le conseil d'administration après tout. Il ne pouvait rien y faire.

Mais il se sentait quand même coupable pour Hagrid qui avait été emmené à Azkaban. Si la bête ne décidait pas d'attaquer un autre élève, le demi-géant risquait d'être condamné. Et Dumbledore n'aurait personne pour l'inviter à manger.

Mais il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Harry était encore à Poudlard et, d'une façon ou d'une autre, il allait sûrement s'attirer les foudres de l'héritier de Serpentard. Ce qui prouverait l'innocence d'Hagrid.

Une chouette s'écrasa sur la vitre du bureau de Dumbledore, mais l'ancien Directeur l'ignora. Chouette égale responsabilité après tout.

La chouette glissa le long de la vitre avec un petit son aigu auquel Dumbledore ne prêta aucune attention. À la place, il enfourna sa main dans le sac de bonbons qu'il s'était acheté et sortit plusieurs friandises qu'il avala d'une bouchée.

Que pourrait-il faire cette après-midi ?

* * *

Il y avait plusieurs croisements dans les égouts, mais Zoro parvint à suivre la trace de son capitaine à l'aide de sa lourde charge.

"Pas par là !" Articula Chopper en pleure, de la morve plein le menton. "Il a pris à gauche !"

"On va mourir, perdu ici et personne ne retrouvera jamais nos cadavres !" Déplora Usopp. "Tout droit Blaise, tout droit."

Ils suivaient Luffy qui gambadait devant jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ralentisse devant une large chose non identifiée. Une espèce de roche sinueuse.

"Non, Harry n'y touche pas !" Interdit Chopper. Mais il était trop tard.

Luffy caressa la chose non identifiée et grimaça. La chose était gluante.

"Harry !" Appela sur un ton autoritaire Chopper, toujours perché sur Zoro. "Tu ne dois pas toucher ce que tu ne connais pas ! Et tu ne dois pas— "

Harry se lécha la main avant de tordre son visage dans une grimace de dégoût.

"—goûter ce que tu ne connais pas." Finit Chopper en perdant espoir. Luffy allait finir par mourir empoisonné dans peu de temps à cette vitesse-là.

"On dirait une peau de serpent." Analysa Franky en faisant le tour de la chose. "Un serpent qui a mué, sans nul doute."

"Il doit mesurer au moins six mètres." Contempla Chopper. "Un spécimen rare."

"Ce n'est pas le moment de se réjouir au nom de la science !" Lui rappela Usopp. "C-Cette chose est ce que l'on va devoir combattre !"

"Q-Quoi ?!" S'écria le petit garçon terrifié en essayant de se cacher dans les cheveux de Zoro. "Mais on ne va jamais y survivre !"

"S-S'il a mué..." Trembla Brook. "Cela veut dire que ce serpent est encore beaucoup plus grand !"

Les trois Poufsouffles poussèrent de nouveaux cris sans aucune pitié pour les oreilles de Zoro qui commençaient à siffler.

"S'il a été placé là par Serpentard, il doit être encore plus vieux que Skelett !" S'amusa Franky. Dommage que Robin soit pétrifiée à l'infirmerie, elle aurait sans nul doute adoré la découverte de telles antiquités.

"Les serpents ne vivent pas aussi longtemps." Corrigea Chopper. "Sauf les Basilics."

"Draco a dit que c'était un Basilic." Dévoila Luffy en soulevant la peau de serpent pour la mettre sur ses épaules. "Elle est pas trop cool cette écharpe ?!"

"Un Basilic ?!" Hurla Chopper pour la plus grande souffrance des oreilles de Zoro.

"L'animal des légendes ?" Demanda Usopp. "Celui qui est né d'un œuf de poulet couvé par une grenouille ? Celui qui peut tuer au premier regard ?"

"Le Basilic !"

Les deux pirates fermèrent leurs yeux pour pleurer sur Zoro qui avait abandonné tout espoir de rester propre.

"Yohohoho, il va falloir faire attention à ne pas croiser son regard !" Comprit Brook en mettant ses mains sur les yeux de Zoro dans une vaine tentative de le protéger.

"Recule." Commanda dans son oreille Usopp. "Puis à droite, tout droit pendant quatre mètres, puis à gauche, fais attention à la marche. Tu trouveras un tuyau. Il faudra le remonter."

"C'est le chemin pour rentrer !" Comprit Chopper.

Usopp mit un doigt devant sa bouche.

"Chut !"

"On avance ?" Proposa Franky en passant en-dessous de l'écharpe géante de son capitaine.

Zoro écarta deux des doigts de Brook pour voir devant lui et suivit le chemin tracé.

Luffy prit un peu de retard, traînant son lourd fardeau.

"Elle te va vraiment bien." Complimenta Brook pendant que Zoro doublait le chapeau de paille.

"Mais tu devrais la laisser ici." Conseilla Chopper.

"On pourra la récupérer au retour." Proposa Zoro.

"Ou l'abandonner pour toujours." Suggéra Usopp.

"Peut-être que si on la raccourcissait..." Glissa discrètement Brook.

"Non." Refusa Luffy, rouge comme une pivoine à cause de l'effort. Son écharpe, en plus d'être bien trop longue pour un être humain était également bien trop pesante.

"Il recule là, non ?" Chuchota Chopper.

"Non, il s'enfonce dans le sol." Répondit Usopp.

"Six mètres." Rappela Brook. "Et deux de large. Sans parler de l'épaisseur !"

"Elle doit être lourde." Concéda Chopper en se repositionnant sur Zoro pour mieux admirer le spectacle que constituait son capitaine.

"Attention Harry." Prévient Brook. "Tu entraînes toute la boue avec toi."

"C'est vrai que le sol n'est pas très propre." Commenta Chopper.

"À se demander comment on n'a pas retrouvé l'héritier juste en suivant ses flaques de boue sur le carrelage." Approuva Usopp.

"Quelle chance que nous n'ayons pas à patauger dedans." Se réjouit Brook. "Ma robe aurait été totalement salie."

Ses amis vocalisèrent leur agrément.

Zoro faillit, l'espace d'un instant, les jeter par terre pour se venger, mais les Poufsouffles étaient bien agrippés.

"Allez Harry ! Plus qu'un petit effort !" Encouragea Usopp en voyant son capitaine prendre du retard. La carcasse qu'il traînait était trop grande pour le chemin et n'avait de cesse de se coincer partout.

"Harry !" Appela Franky, un peu plus en avant dans le tunnel. "On va avoir besoin de toi !"

Sentant l'arrivée proche, l'équipe pressa le pas jusqu'à une plaque d'égout ronde verticale sur laquelle étaient gravés deux serpents entrelacés.

"Super !" S'écria Usopp. "Un repère ! On va pouvoir faire demi-tour et se souvenir jusqu'où on était allés. C'était une promenade sympathique. Allez, Zoro, demi-tour."

Mais Zoro ne bougea pas. Il débloqua Luffy qui avait coincé un morceau de sa peau de serpent entre deux pierres et retourna près de la porte.

"Mmmh." Inspira Brook en scrutant la plaque de plus près. "Vous êtes sûrs que l'ennemi est un serpent ? J'ai quelques doutes." Ironisa-t-il.

"Peut-être qu'il a disposé tout cela pour nous mettre sur une fausse piste." Tenta Chopper.

"Par contre, Harry," Prévint Zoro."Tu vas devoir laisser ton écharpe ici."

Le coeur de Luffy sembla se briser.

"Mon écharpe !"

"Je crains qu'il n'ait raison." Avoua Franky. "Tu ne pourras jamais passer par la porte avec."

"Mais ne t'inquiètes pas Harry !" Rassura Usopp. "Elle sera encore là à ton retour. Je suis sûr que personne ne voudrait te la voler." Puis il regarda autour de lui. "Et que personne ne passera par là avant deux bons millénaires."

À contrecœur, Luffy se débarrassa de la peau de serpent et s'approcha de la porte. Il avait enfin compris le principe d'ouverture. Il ferma les yeux et pensa à Antidote.

" _Va te coucher._ "

Le mécanisme de la porte se mit alors en marche.

* * *

Dumbledore était caché sous son bureau. Pour une raison obscure, les chouettes et les hiboux n'avaient de cesse d'envahir sa propriété.

Non ! Dumbledore ne voulait pas retourner se charger de l'héritier de Serpentard ! Il ne savait pas de qui il s'agissait, il ne savait pas où était la Chambre des Secrets et il ne savait pas comment résoudre la crise. Donc non, Dumbledore n'allait pas retourner à l'école !

Un énième oiseau jeta une lettre dans le chocolat chaud de l'ancien directeur et celui-ci décida qu'il en avait assez. Cela ne pouvait pas durer. Il attrapa une lettre et l'ouvrit. Il en survola rapidement le contenu avant de la jeter par-dessus son épaule.

Les vacances étaient finies.

* * *

Sur la plaque d'égout, au sous-sol de Poudlard, les serpents se séparèrent, laissant place à un chemin.

"Vous n'oubliez pas," rappela Usopp en fermant ses paupières. "Il ne faut pas croiser son regard."

Chopper et Brook mirent leurs mains sur leurs yeux en acquiesçant. "D'ailleurs, si on pouvait ne pas le croiser du tout..."

La salle dans laquelle les pirates entrèrent était gigantesque, soutenue par d'immenses piliers de pierre sur lesquels étaient sculptés des serpents.

"Il a une idée assez étroite sur la décoration." Commenta Franky.

"Un petit peu trop de serpents." Confirma Zoro.

"C'est bon, on est mort ?" Interrogea Usopp.

"Pas encore." Le déçu l'épéiste de l'équipage. "Mais je peux résoudre le problème si tu veux."

"Non merci, ça ira." Assura Usopp, les paupières toujours closes.

"Il y a des gens là-bas !" Remarqua Franky à distance. Merci les lunettes infrarouges.

"Waw, cet endroit est infiniment plus fréquenté que je ne le pensais." Commenta Usopp en l'entendant.

"On va pouvoir leur demander notre chemin !" S'illumina Luffy.

"Je doute qu'il s'agisse d'un office du tourisme." Confia Zoro.

"Alors c'est officiel ?" Demanda Brook. "On est perdus ?"

"Oï, les amis !" Appela Franky en agitant un bras. "Qu'est-ce que vous faites par ici ?"

Mais les silhouettes ne bougeaient pas. Pas plus celle assise contre le mur que celle étalée sur le sol.

En se rapprochant, les pirates aux yeux ouverts purent distinguer les vêtements beiges et la chevelure blonde de la personne assise ainsi que la robe noire du corps allongé par terre aux cheveux rouge flamboyant.

"Un Weasley !" Reconnu immédiatement Franky. Mais lequel, il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Il allait falloir le mesurer pour en savoir plus.

"Ils sont partout." Frissonna Brook.

Luffy hâta le pas et reconnut la figure étalée sur le carrelage.

"Ron !"

"C'était le petit dernier !" S'écria Chopper. "Qui l'aurait cru ?"

"On a de la chance que ce soit l'un de ceux qu'on sait différencier." Commenta Brook.

Franky s'agenouilla à côté de son capitaine et posa une main sur le cou quasiment blanc du rouquin.

"Il est gelé. Mais il est toujours en vie."

"Il y a du sang ?" Interrogea Chopper, ses mains devant sa figure.

"Non." Répondit Luffy.

"De l'eau froide peut-être ?"

"Dans toute la salle." Informa Franky.

"Il fait peut-être de l'hypothermie." Déclara Chopper en descendant de son porteur attitré. À l'aveuglette, il erra dans la salle, tâtonnant le vide. "Où est-il ? Je ne le trouve pas."

Zoro eut pitié et l'attrapa par sa robe pour le tirer jusqu'au corps inerte du rouquin. Chopper s'agenouilla et commença à tâter autour de lui.

"Mais il est totalement glacé !" S'alarma-t-il.

"C'est le _carrelage_." Avertit Zoro en surveillant le petit manège.

"Ah."

Chopper se tourna jusqu'à attraper un bout de tissus et commença à palper les cuisses du jeune homme, jusqu'à ce que Zoro repositionne ses mains sur le torse du petit sorcier.

"Y a-t-il des traces de piqûres ?" Continua à s'informer le petit garçon.

Pendant qu'il s'affairait à comprendre l'état du dernier fils Weasley, derrière lui, Luffy et Franky s'étaient tournés vers la silhouette assise contre le mur.

"C'est bizarre." Avoua Franky. "Sa tête me dit quelque chose."

"Tu crois qu'il sait où est le monstre ?" S'enquerra Luffy. "Il faudrait peut-être l'appeler."

"Vous pouvez ouvrir les yeux." Déclara une nouvelle voix.

Les pirates délaissèrent leurs occupations respectives pour se tourner vers la provenance de la voix tout en ouvrant leurs yeux pour ceux qui les avaient fermés.

Un jeune homme de grande taille aux cheveux de jais se trouvait là. Pourtant, la moitié des pirates pouvait assurer qu'il n'y avait personne un instant plus tôt.

"Vous êtes nombreux." Constata le jeune homme à la faible présence. "Et je remarque que la personne que je désirais le plus voir est parmi nous. Quelle gentillesse d'être venu ici, Harry Potter."

Brook et Usopp décidèrent enfin de mettre pied à terre, méfiant vis-à-vis du nouvel arrivant.

"Je voulais justement discuter avec toi." Continua le jeune homme. "Il n'était pas nécessaire de ramener tous tes petits amis. Mais que vois-je ? Un Serdaigle, trois Poufsouffles et même un Serpentard pour t'accompagner ! Ce que me racontait ton ami n'était donc pas exagéré. Mais tu te demandes probablement qui je suis."

Luffy secoua sa tête.

"Non. Mais je cherche un serpent à peu près grand comme ça," il écarta ses bras au maximum sans utiliser son fruit du démon, "et gros comme ça," il les écarta au maximum, mais à la verticale cette fois-ci, "qui se promènerait par ici."

"Tu ne le verras pas à moins que quelqu'un l'appelle." L'informa le jeune homme avec calme, cachant sa déception. L'illustre inconnu qu'il était aurait dû immédiatement titiller l'attention du gamin. Surtout au vu de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Tout le monde ne se promenait pas dans la Chambre des Secrets comme dans un moulin.

Luffy mit ses deux mains en haut-parleur sur sa bouche et hurla de toute ses forces.

"BASILIC !"

"Mais pas comme ça !" Cria le jeune homme en perdant enfin son calme.

Mais Luffy ne l'entendit pas car deux mains le cognèrent.

"NE L'APPELLE PAS, IMBÉCILE !" S'écrièrent Usopp et Chopper.

Pour reprendre l'attention qu'il avait perdue, le jeune inconnu toussa discrètement dans sa main.

"Permettez que je me présente, je suis Tom Je–"

"Je sais !" S'exclama Luffy, coupant sans vergogne l'homme face à lui. "J'ai vu ce gars à la télé !" Affirma-t-il en pointant la silhouette assise.

"Ce doit être ça !" Approuva Franky. "Je me disais bien que j'avais déjà vu sa tête quelque part."

"Yohohoho, moi aussi !" S'écria Brook en fixant la tête à bouclette blonde.

"Faites voir ?" Demanda Usopp en se faufilant parmi ses paires.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la dépouille assise avant de frapper tout le monde.

"C'est notre professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal, andouilles !"

"D'où cette familiarité !" Comprit Brook.

"Il n'a pas l'air d'être très compétent." Jugea Zoro en le regardant, inconscient, sur une statuette dans un souterrain obscur.

"Tu es sûr qu'il n'est jamais passé à la télé ?" Demanda Luffy, persuadé d'avoir deviné juste.

"Oui Harry." Articula doucement Usopp pour que son capitaine puisse suivre. "C'est un _sorcier_. Les sorciers ne passent pas à la télé moldue."

Le jeune inconnu, irrité par le manque d'attention qu'il recevait, tapa du pied.

"Mais vous ne voulez donc pas savoir ce qui est arrivé à vos amis ?!"

Non, Luffy n'avait pas envie de savoir, et ses amis n'étaient pas vraiment différents. Finalement, Chopper prit pitié et s'avança devant le jeune homme.

"Moi. Moi je veux bien savoir."

Le jeune étranger voulait discuter avec le fameux Harry Potter, mais celui-ci était occupé à faire le tour de la salle, à la recherche du serpent géant.

Et l'étranger avait besoin d'attention. Cela faisait un an qu'il se taisait et écoutait tout le monde pour mettre au point son plan de génie, et maintenant qu'il avait enfin pu le réaliser, après un demi-siècle à attendre son jour de gloire, le principal concerné n'était pas du tout intéressé.

Alors, faute de mieux, il se réconforta avec les Poufsouffles qui s'assirent pour lui prêter une oreille attentive. Ils n'avaient rien de mieux à faire de toute façon.

"Je m'appelle Tom Jedusor." Commença le jeune homme devant les blaireaux qui s'étaient assis autour de lui, tel un grand-père qui racontait son histoire. "Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, on va pouvoir passer aux questions intéressantes. Vous vous demandez probablement ce qui est arrivé à votre ami Ron Weasley."

Les pirates prirent un instant de réflexion avant de hocher la tête pour faire plaisir à leur conteur.

"C'est une longue histoire," expliqua Tom en s'asseyant à son tour pour être à la hauteur de son auditoire. "La raison pour laquelle Ron se trouve dans cet état, c'est qu'il a révélé ce qui l'habitait au plus profond de son coeur à quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas et qu'il ne pouvait même pas voir."

"Je connais ce conte !" S'écria Brook qui en avait écouté de millions lus par sa mère.

"Ce n'est pas un conte." Corrigea le plus calmement possible Tom. "C'est un journal."

"Je n'étais pas loin." Remarqua Brook pour se faire fusiller du regard par le conteur.

"Ron a écrit pendant plusieurs mois dans ce journal, me racontant ses problèmes, que le monde entier était contre lui, que personne ne voyait tout ce qui clochait ou décidait de l'ignorer. Mais surtout, la grande question : l'insupportable, le vendu, l'arrogant, Draco Malfoy allait-il enfin se décider à—"

"L'aimer !" Tenta Chopper avec espoir pour se faire corriger.

"—révéler sa véritable nature et partir à Serpentard."

"On a le droit de changer de maison en cours de cursus ?" Interrogea Brook.

Tom ne devait pas craquer. Il était difficile de trouver un auditoire par ses temps, alors il ne fallait pas l'étrangler. Il allait se contenter d'ignorer leurs impertinences.

"C'est terriblement ennuyeux d'avoir à entendre toutes les petites idioties d'un gamin de douze ans," reprit-il en serrant les dents, "mais j'ai fait preuve de patience. Je lui ai répondu, je l'ai soutenu, j'ai critiqué le dénommé Malfoy et Ron m'a fait confiance. Il m'a ouvert son âme, et j'ai pu déverser un peu de la mienne dans la sienne."

"Je croyais que les rouquins n'avaient pas d'âme." Avoua Brook.

Usopp lui donna un coup de coude. "C'est une légende !"

"Maintenant, on est fixé." Conclut Chopper.

Ils l'interrompaient peut-être, se disait Tom, mais au moins, ils l'écoutaient. Pas comme l'imbécile de Survivant qui toquait tous les murs à la recherche d'un passage secret.

"Concrètement, quel était l'intérêt de l'échange ?" S'installa Franky, fatigué d'errer.

"Excellente question !" Remarqua énergétiquement le souvenir. Vive les Serdaigles. "Cela signifiait que je pouvais forcer Ron à faire ce que je voulais. C'est lui qui a tracé les messages sur les murs. C'est lui qui a lancé le monstre de Serpentard sur deux Sang-de-Bourbe, deux sangs purs, la chatte d'un Cracmol et deux dommages collatéraux.

Bon, le deuxième message, il l'a écrit tout seul et il n'est pas parvenu à s'y tenir. Pour sa défense, il n'avait pas l'air très malin. Au début, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait.

 _'Tom, je ne me souviens plus de ce que j'ai fait hier soir. En plus, l'atrocité qui vit dans notre chambre a mis des plumes partout sur ma robe ! Un piaf ne devrait pas avoir son perchoir attitré dans notre chambre.'_

 _'Tom, je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de ce que j'ai fait le soir d'Halloween, mais un chat s'est fait attaquer et j'ai de la peinture sur moi. Si seulement j'avais été là, j'aurais pu terminer Miss Teigne.'_

 _'Tom, il y a encore eu une agression aujourd'hui et je ne me souviens plus où j'étais. Il faut me trouver un alibi, si jamais mes professeurs m'interrogent.'_

Non, sincèrement, ce garçon n'était pas une flèche. Puis, il a commencé à comprendre. Enfin, je crois. Je ne sais pas trop s'il m'envoyait des prières ou des demandes. Vous savez, il m'écrivait ces petites suggestions pas très claires.

 _'Ce serait bien si le monstre de Serpentard pouvait s'attaquer à Draco Malfoy.'_

 _'Le monstre de Serpentard rendrait un service à tout le monde s'il s'occupait de Seamus Finnigan.'_

Croyez-moi, je lui aurais volontairement prêté main-forte, mais le lendemain, il m'a perdu ! J'ai _glissé_ de son sac. Lui qui accusait toujours Peeves de lui voler ses affaires, il ferait mieux de se préoccuper de ses méthodes de rangement. Puis je suis rapidement passé entre les mains d'un inconnu avant d'atterrir chez votre professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Le faire parler n'a pas été trop difficile, mais il était presque impossible d'absorber son âme. Il persistait à me raconter les mensonges qu'il s'était forgés.

Alors je les ai absorbés, je l'ai complimenté, et je suis parvenu à absorber l'identité qu'il s'était forgée. Puis Ron m'a retrouvé. Il avait tout compris, et il voulait m'utiliser pour ses projets. Il m'avait raconté tout ce qu'Harry Potter avait accompli, et il avait étayé ma curiosité. Alors, ensemble, on avait convenu d'un rendez-vous. Il devait amener Harry, tout seul, pour que je puisse lui parler.

Mais avant que la date du rendez-vous ne sonne, cet andouille de Lockhart m'avait récupéré. Alors j'ai compté sur la fidélité de Ron. Mais, au lieu de ramener Harry Potter au lieu du rendez-vous, il avait ramené Draco Malfoy. J'ignore s'il s'agissait d'une erreur ou non, mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser repartir. Je n'étais pas encore décidé sur le sort à lui faire subir, mais Malfoy a résolu le problème tout seul comme un grand. Il a regardé le reflet du Basilic dans une vitre du couloir et s'est pétrifié. Je ne sais pas pourquoi personne ne croise jamais directement le regard du Basilic dans cette école, mais ce doit être insupportable à longueur de journée de ne jamais avoir aucun camarade qui vous regarde dans les yeux. Sincèrement, vous pourriez faire des efforts ! Puis j'ai emmené Ron et Lockhart ici pour terminer d'absorber l'essence de Ron et revivre enfin ! Ne plus être qu'un simple souvenir oublié. Je pourrais à nouveau régner sur le monde !"

Il se tourna vers son auditoire pour lire leur indignation, leur colère ou leur peur, n'importe quelle émotion vive qui prouverait qu'ils avaient vécu son récit. Mais tout ce qu'il rencontra était des têtes ailleurs.

Remarquant qu'il attendait quelque chose, Chopper donna un coup de coude à Brook.

"Il se passe quoi ?"

Son aîné se contenta de hausser les épaules.

"Je l'ai perdu à ' _Excellente question_ '."

"MAIS C'ÉTAIT AU DÉBUT !" Cria Tom, excédé.

"Faut raccourcir ton histoire." Conseilla Zoro.

"Minute." Stoppa Usopp. "Tu as parlé de pétrifier Draco au bout d'un moment, non ?"

"Oh, oui." Avoua, dégoûté, le souvenir. Ce n'était pas la partie du récit sur laquelle il souhaitait se concentrer.

"Quand ?" S'écrièrent, béas, Chopper et Usopp.

Tom fit mine d'examiner ses ongles.

"Au alentour d'hier soir-ce matin. Je n'ai pas vraiment de pendule. D'ailleurs, comme je m'ennuyais, je lui ai mis un balai entre les jambes et je l'ai abandonné sur le terrain de Quidditch. Dommage que vous le ratiez, il était plutôt amusant."

Zoro sourit à cette idée.

"Je suis sûr que ça lui va parfaitement."

Usopp roula des yeux. L'homme en face de lui s'amusait à figer temporairement tous les membres de son équipage. Il n'avait vraiment rien d'autre à faire ?

À côté de lui, Chopper leva sa main.

"Il y a quelque chose que je n'ai pas compris. Pourquoi vous faites tout ça ?"

"Ah oui !" Sourit le jeune homme. "J'ai oublié la partie la plus intéressante. À l'origine, c'était pour réaliser le souhait de ce vieux Salazar Serpentard et me débarrasser de tous les Sang-de-Bourbe. Maintenant, c'est juste pour me venger d'Harry Potter."

"C'est quoi un Sang-de-Bourbe ?" Questionna Chopper, prêt à sortir un carnet scolaire et à prendre des notes.

"C'est un sorcier né de sang moldu." Expliqua Usopp.

"Du coup, je suis un Sang-de-Bourbe ?" S'assura Brook.

"Je ne connais pas tes parents," avoua Usopp, "mais je crois bien."

"C'est super !" S'écria Chopper en sautant sur ses pieds. "Je suis un sang-de-Bourbe !" Déclara-t-il fièrement.

Brook se leva et se mit à danser avec lui.

"Moi aussi !"

"Un quoi ?" Interrogea Franky qui n'avait pas suivi.

"Un Sang-de-Bourbe !" Clama Chopper en dansant. "Un sorcier issu de parent moldus."

"Mais..." Remarqua Franky en se penchant en avant avant de se courber en arrière. "C'est SUPER comme moi !"

Les trois enfants de Moldus se mirant à danser allègrement, chantonnant gaiement qu'ils étaient des Sang-de-Bourbe. Luffy les rejoignit rapidement, décidant de participer à la fête et chanta avec eux.

"Non..." Bredouilla Usopp. "C'est un terme péjoratif."

Mais ses amis étaient trop occupés à s'agiter pour l'écouter.

"En fait, c'est toute votre génération qui est mentalement atteinte." Constata Tom Jedusor.

"Ce n'est pas nous qui avons mis en scène le corps pétrifié d'une de nos victimes." Défendit Usopp.

Tom haussa ses épaules.

"Je m'ennuyais vraiment."

Chopper sauta encore quelques minutes avant de réaliser ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

"Tu as dit que tu voulais te venger d'Harry, pourquoi ? On peut peut-être faire la paix."

Tom secoua sa tête.

"Au début, je voulais lui poser des questions, je voulais savoir. Je voulais savoir comment un bébé incapable de prononcer son propre nom avait pu vaincre le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps et s'en sortir avec une simple cicatrice. Maintenant..."

Il regarda Luffy qui traçait des pupilles sur la gigantesque statue de Salazar Serpentard pour le faire loucher sous les directives de Zoro et avec les commentaires de Brook.

"… je crois que je ne veux plus savoir."

"Il a sauvé le monde, vous devriez lui en être reconnaissant." Pointa Franky qui avait un jour découvert le passé de son capitaine.

Mais Tom leva sa main pour écrire son nom en l'air avec des lettres scintillantes. Ceux qui faisaient les idiots en arrière-plan se rapprochèrent, attirés par les lumières.

TOM ELVIS JEDUSOR

Puis le souvenir fit un geste de la main et les lettres se réarrangèrent pour former une phrase.

JE SUIS VOLDEMORT

Tom se retourna et fut ravi de trouver un public béa d'étonnement.

"Moi aussi je veux faire ça !" S'écria Luffy. Il s'assit par terre et écrivit son nom avec le feutre que lui avait prêté Usopp.

 _Harry Potter_

"N'écris pas ton nom sur le sol de la Chambre des Secrets !" S'affola le souvenir avec horreur.

"Moi aussi je veux le faire !" Sautilla Chopper.

Usopp lui prêta généreusement un autre feutre avant de jouer aux anagrammes lui aussi de son côté. Il étala plusieurs feutres à ses côtés et chacun de ses amis se servit dans le tas.

 _Pareh Rrotty_

Non, ce n'était pas joli. Luffy le barra et recommença en dessous.

"Mais vous ne pouvez pas griffonner sur le sol de la Chambre des Secrets !" Continua à vociférer le souvenir.

"Je n'ai pas de J pour le ' _je suis_ ' !" Se plaignit Chopper. "Quelqu'un pourrait m'en prêter un ?"

"Essaye avec ' _mon nom est_ '" Conseilla Usopp.

"Mais je n'ai pas de M non plus !" Se lamenta le cadet de la bande.

"Tu n'as surtout pas assez de lettres." Remarqua Franky. "Tiens, tu peux aussi prendre les lettres de mon nom."

 _Terry Boot Cutty Flam_

"Mais non !" S'époumona le souvenir de Jedusor. "En plus, ce que vous faites n'a plus aucun sens !"

Luffy avait reculé au fur et à mesure de ses tentatives, et était maintenant en train de griffonner sur la sculpture centrale.

"Potter !" Tonitrua Tom. "Arrête de gribouiller sur le visage de Salzard Serpentard !"

"J'ai réussi !" Déclara Luffy. "' _Je suis le roy_ '."

"Bravo Harry !" Félicita Usopp. "Tu as juste le J, un E, le U, le I, les deux S et le L en trop et il te manque le H, le A, deux R, le P et les T de ton nom. Mais tu y es presque ! Et _roi_ s'écrit avec un I."

Luffy fit une petite moue et ratura sa tentative avant de passer à son essai suivant.

Les mains sur le visage, Tom était désarçonné par le manque de respect et de peur des enfants réunis dans la chambre.

Il leur avait tout dit, tout raconté. Ils savaient que Tom en avait après Harry. Ils savaient que Tom pouvait contrôler le Basilic, qu'il avait entre ses doigts la vie de leur ami Ron, mais ils avaient choisi de l'ignorer. Tom aurait pu les épargner, il aurait pu les recruter pour son armée si les jeunes avaient été suffisamment terrifiés et obéissants, mais la bande d'écoliers face à lui ne cherchait qu'à jouer, bafouant le nom de Salazard Serpentard au sein même de sa Chambre des Secrets et riant au nez du grand Voldemort comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'une vulgaire relique du passé impuissante.

Tom Jedusor ne pouvait le tolérer.

"IL SUFFIT !" Rugit-il par-dessus le vacarme ambiant, attirant l'attention de tous les pirates. "Puisqu'aucun de vous n'est venu me supplier pour obtenir rédemption, vous périrez tous." Il se tourna brutalement vers le visage en pierre et siffla. " _Parle-moi, Serpentard, le plus grand des quatre de Poudlard._ "

Le menton de la statue se mit à craquer et la bouche en pierre s'ouvrit, dévoilant un gigantesque tunnel noir.

* * *

 **Alors ? Alors ? Ça vous a plû ? Vous avez ris ? Esquissé un sourire ? Versé une larme ? (On ne sait jamais...) Vous êtes devenu aveugle devant tant d'horreur ? Je veux savoir ! Laissez un commentaire pour me faire partager !**

 **PS : si vous pouvez faire un anagramme comme Voldy avec votre nom/celui des pirates/votre pseudo, montrez-le moi ! Mes tentatives avec les noms des pirates étaient des catastrophes...**

 **Bye !**


End file.
